


Angel Thieves

by Ikkicienta



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Tragedy, Brother/Brother Incest, Chan, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Horror, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Platonic Romance, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Humor, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Threesome - M/M/M, Tragedy, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 221,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkicienta/pseuds/Ikkicienta
Summary: Los estudiantes del instituto Sophos creen que todo en la vida es sencillo... o eso piensan hasta que la desgracia y el terror dan inicio, cuando el traficante de personas más cruel de la ciudad; junto a su amante; empiezan a reclutar nuevas víctimas sin que nadie sospeche de sus nefastas intenciones.Los estudiantes deberán sobrevivir a sus dramas, conflictos, conquistas, celos y amores no correspondidos, sin imaginar que entre ellos el peligro con promesa de muerte está disfrazado de amigo.------------------------------------------------------Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Masami Kurumada.





	1. Prólogo - Nightmare or Reality?

**Author's Note:**

> Nota Aclaratoria: Después de mucho tiempo me he animado con este fic. Es de temática estudiantil, así que obviamente, en algún punto habrá algo de ooc con algunos personajes para que encajen en dicho ambiente.
> 
> En algunos capítulos habrá contenido adulto, el cual advertiré al inicio de cada uno, esto por si no es de su agrado y así no incomodar a nadie a media lectura. Aclaro que no estoy a favor de ciertos temas que se tratan durante el fic, que todo sea dicho son asuntos serios. Simplemente hago uso esos recursos como parte de la historia.

_Día 3_

Oscuridad

Oído

Olfato

Tacto

 

El sonido de la gotera perenne, los chillidos de algunas ratas que paseaban por allí, los pasos lejanos, los ladridos enfurecidos de canes rabiosos y los murmullos mezclados con risas diabólicas, fueron los sonidos que le dieron la bienvenida a aquella pesadilla. Todos los ruidos, por leves que fueran, se intensificaban en su mente haciéndole sentir que retumbaban en su cabeza y que de un momento a otro se quedaría sordo.

El hedor de las paredes cubiertas de moho, los charcos de sangre fresca, el orín que cubría las tuberías que estaban a la vista, la orina que goteaba de uno de los retretes y los miasmas del lavabo, golpearon su olfato con violencia, provocándole un par de arcadas que con dificultad logró mitigar. El olor rancio de la putrefacción de aquel espacio era repugnante, lo más nauseabundo que jamás hubiese percibido. Su memoria olfativa no podía ayudarle a identificar con precisión algo a su alrededor, mas si le recordó que no era la primera vez que despertaba allí.

Al muchachito apenas le tomó unos cuantos segundos descubrir con verdadero horror que se encontraba desnudo, amordazado, maniatado y con los ojos vendados; tal y como se encontraba antes que la inconciencia lo visitara, tal y como lo mantenían sus captores desde hacía varios días. Su cuerpo endeble temblaba con violencia, de golpe su respiración y pulso se habían disparado a velocidad vertiginosa, haciéndole sentir enfermo, o más que eso: como un animal que agoniza. Intentó moverse, al menos hasta donde las ataduras le permitieran; sin embargo; sus extremidades se encontraban entumecidas debido a la inmovilidad prolongada y el frío, los golpes y magulladuras que no recordaba que tenía, se hicieron presentes por medio del dolor agudo. El chico desistió, dejó el esfuerzo para después, como por ejemplo para cuando lograra reunir fuerzas; o mejor aún; para cuando despertara realmente de aquella pesadilla.

Pero a medida que los minutos se arrastraban y la realidad se presentaba pesada como un bloque de hielo, al chiquillo no le quedó más opción que desgranar lo que le quedaba de esperanza, darle cobijo al terror y consolarse con el llanto silencioso.

_¿Cómo había llegado allí?_

Lo recordaba con claridad, a la perfección, de hecho podía recitar sin problemas paso a paso desde el momento que se subió al auto de ese maldito traidor. Sus gestos despreciables, la conversación plagada de chismes triviales, la excusa absurda para hacer escala en su casa, el descanso obligado en la amplia sala, la ronda de destornilladores... todo. Lo recordaba todo, al menos hasta que bebió el cóctel que le hizo sentir laxo segundos antes de quedar sumergido en la oscuridad.

_¿Y su acompañante?_

Esa era la misma pregunta que lo asaltaba desde que despertó en medio de aquella situación. Ese día no iba solo, su compañero; o mejor dicho; su archinémesis inocuo iba con él.

¿Odiaba a su archinémesis inofensivo? claro que sí, lo hacía por ratos, cuando le jorobaba la vida, aunque en ese instante deseaba con toda el alma que el chico se encontrara bien. En verdad esperaba que no estuviera allí. Lo que no alcanzó a imaginar, era que su archinémesis inocuo se encontraba en su misma situación, mucho más cerca de lo que podía imaginar.

Los tímidos sollozos hicieron eco en el lugar sin que lo pudiera evitar. Alterado, porque no quería llamar la atención de sus captores, apretó los molares obligándose a mantener silencio.

Tenía hambre, sed, frío, pero más que nada, tenía terror. Jamás en su vida había experimentado algo así.

—Papá, no me dejes sólo —imploró a la nada en una plegaria mental, con la infantil esperanza de invocar al mencionado.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó suplicando lo mismo. Desde que estaba en aquella situación; los días, noches, las horas y los minutos; eran conceptos abstractos y sin sentido. Sentía como si hubiese despertado en otra dimensión, en un mundo paralelo donde el tiempo no existía. Por momentos tenía la impresión que llevaba meses en ese lugar, y por ratos, creía que tan solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas.

_¿Su familia lo estaría buscando?_

Por supuesto que sí. No podía permitirse dudar, seguramente sus parientes estaban moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para dar con él. Sin otra opción se resignó a creer que en algún momento alguien lo encontraría y lo rescataría. Quizá su archinémesis inocuo había visto todo y le diría al director, incluso a su familia.

_¿Había forma de escapar?_

Sorbiendo por la nariz, durante largo rato se dedicó a imaginar un sinfín de escenarios donde lograba salir de aquel infierno para ponerse a salvo; hasta que el cansancio, la tensión, el hambre y la deshidratación; le obligaron a dormir nuevamente.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

_Día 5_

Despertó sobresaltado gracias a la pesadilla que se apoderó de su mente, haciéndole sentir que de un momento a otro iba a enloquecer. El chico asustado, se removió por unos instantes hasta que en su mente algo hizo click y le obligó a calmarse. Casi hiperventilando, repasó mentalmente su situación, haciendo memoria de todo lo acontecido hasta ese momento.

_Debía encontrar la manera de escapar._

Agitado intentó cambiar de posición, pues el dolor agudo en su cintura y extremidades no le permitían ni respirar. Afortunadamente estaba casi seguro que no tenía heridas ni hemorragias de gravedad, así que aún podía soportar un poco más, pero él no deseaba esperar puesto que por lógica mientras más tiempo pasara allí, más se debilitaría y las oportunidades de escapar se reducirían a nada.

Lo sabía, lo primero que necesitaba era quitarse las ataduras, la mordaza y la venda de los ojos, el problema es que no tenía forma de conseguir ninguno de sus objetivos. Por la frialdad y textura del lugar donde se encontraba tendido, se atrevía a apostar que estaba en una bañera. La imaginó sucia, infectada en hongos y moho, lo que le hizo temblar y casi vomitar. El chiquillo sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidarse de aquello, para no ponerse peor. El primer día que llegó allí se vomitó encima, lo que le hizo merecedor de un castigo ejemplar seguido de una violación brutal.

No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

_¿Y su acompañante?_

Cada vez que despertaba se preguntaba por la suerte de  _él._  No estaba sólo cuando fue a aquella casa,  _él_  le acompañaba, y hasta ese momento, jamás se le ocurrió pensar que  _él_  fuese cómplice de semejante acto. Si bien sabía que él lo odiaba, y también conocía las razones de su odio, no lo creía capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad

Durante un tiempo continuó perdido en sus cavilaciones, enfocándose en buscar una vía de escape, cuando de pronto escuchó el llanto débil y los quejidos amortiguados de alguien más, todo ello acompañado con los insultos y obscenidades de una voz gruesa ya conocida. Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo empezó a temblar gracias al terror, a la vez que el vendaje negro que obstruía su vista se humedecio de a poco por las lágrimas amargas que externaron una mínima parte de su dolor y miedo, esos sentimientos desagradables que se volvieron parte de su vida desde que llegó allí por culpa del  _traidor_.

_Sí, el que creía su amigo era un traidor, no había otra forma de llamarle._

El chico tuvo un deseo egoísta, del que se arrepentiría mucho tiempo después, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía?. En ese momento, hubiese dado lo que fuera por tener libres las manos para poder cubrir sus oídos y evitar escuchar lo que allí acontecía. No quería escuchar cómo abusaban del otro chico que se encontraba allí. Se negaba a ponerle rostro y nombre a esa otra víctima, aunque una vocecilla en su cabeza, le susurraba una y otra vez quien era el pobre desgraciado.

_Es él. Él también está aquí._

El tiempo transcurrió con lentitud exasperante, cruel, burlón, orquestado por los sonidos crudos del agravio que ninguno de los dos chiquillos merecían. Ambos estaban viviendo un infierno para el que no estaban preparados.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

_Día 6_

El dolor intenso que lo recorrió de ida y vuelta le obligó a despertar, aunque como en los últimos días, no podía ver nada. Sus articulaciones se encontraban acalambradas y sus músculos entumecidos al punto que le dieron ganas de llorar. El que lo mantuvieran en la misma postura y desnudo por tanto tiempo empezaba a cobrar factura de la peor manera. El chiquillo intentó removerse, conteniendo a la fuerza las diversas quejas que reptaban por su garganta; sin embargo; a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, al segundo intento descubrió que no estaba solo.

Asustado, porque creyó que se trataba de un cadáver debido a la frialdad de la piel y falta de reacción, se quedó quieto, esperando, suplicando a todos los dioses poder escuchar la respiración de su acompañante. Nada. Parecía que el otro chiquillo había perdido la batalla, lo que le arrastró al borde de la desesperación, porque en ese instante recordó el llanto lastimero del chico mezclado con las groserías del hombre despiadado que los mantenía cautivos.

El sólo pensar en la suerte del chico, y saber que eso mismo era lo que le esperaba en un futuro próximo, le hizo romper en un llanto desgarrador que alertó a la persona que se encontraba en el pasillo.

_En ese mismo instante pensó que enloquecería._

_En ese momento perdió la poca esperanza que le quedaba._

_En verdad quiso, deseó con toda su alma, morir de una vez por todas._

_Lo que jamás llegó a imaginar, fue que su vida terminaría de esa manera._

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y los pasos aproximándose, no tuvo tiempo de mitigar su llanto ni mucho menos de disimular que se encontraba inconsciente. Todo fue demasiado rápido y él estaba resignado para lo peor, por lo que tuvo serios problemas para procesar lo que su verdugo le murmuró.

El chiquillo aterrado lloró con más ganas, temblando cual hoja mustia a merced del viento, sin enterarse de las indicaciones que el hombre impaciente intentaba darle. Al no obtener colaboración, el tipo alzó la mano y sin previo aviso soltó dos golpes secos, uno por cada mejilla. Sólo de esa manera el chico se calmó, aturdido por los golpes que escocían y aterrado por la promesa silenciosa de un castigo peor.

Entonces escuchó a su verdugo, sin poder creer nada de lo que le decía.


	2. Capítulo 1 - The Rookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radamanthys se une al equipo de policía como investigador recién graduado. Los profesores del instituto Sophos se preparan para recibir a los alumnos el primer día de clases. El amante secreto se junta con el asesino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> Este capi tiene lemon explícito, si no es de su agrado ese tipo de lecturas recomiendo saltar la última parte <.<

 

_Varios meses antes._

 

Los primeros días de trabajo siempre eran considerados por la gran mayoría como los peores. Entre presentaciones, saludos formales y la consabida adaptación al nuevo entorno, las horas solían escurrirse como arena entre los dedos. Afortunadamente Radamanthys Wadlow, podía considerarse alguien con el temple de acero para soportar el trance de manera estoica, a pesar de su nula experiencia y relativa juventud.

Recién graduado con honores de detective especial y criminología forense, a sus 26 años, había conseguido uno de los mejores cargos en el departamento de la policía tras resolver con dificultad y éxito el famoso caso " _The Ripper_ ". Apenas era un estudiante en sus prácticas de campo cuando logró aquello, pero ese tipo de logros solían acompañar a los agentes por algún tiempo, al menos hasta que crímenes nuevos aparecían en escena o bien los rezagados cobraban relevancia.

La mudanza tan lejos de su ciudad natal no le caía en gracia, pero no podía quejarse, total tenía un trabajo bien remunerado y sobre todo, un enorme reto por delante. Su jefe inmediato; el Director General e instructor en las Ciencias del Comportamiento Humano; Thanatos Kaftanzoglio además de darle una bienvenida más bien parca, una oficina pequeña, una pizarra y cientos de chinchetas, le puso frente a las narices el caso que lo arrastró hasta allí.

-¿" _Angel Thieves_ " es el mismo caso que los diarios llaman " _The Lost Boys_ "? -inquirió leyendo el expediente de las últimas dos víctimas que los investigadores habían vinculado.

Claro que conocía el caso a dedillo. De hecho había redactado un informe bien detallado con hipótesis, que en su momento, su antiguo superior tachó como descabelladas. En teoría los casos que Radamanthys endosó no tenían nada que ver los unos con los otros, el modus operandi del criminal era distinto y las víctimas dispares.

—Así es. Todos son jovencitos menores de edad... es lo único que los casos tienen en común -indicó Thanatos con tono frío—. Leí el informe que hizo hace un año.

—Mi superior lo tachó de absurdo...

—También lo considero así, pero no por ello es improbable. —Thanatos suspiró perdiendo la mirada en las fotografías del par de chiquillos de quince años que aún no encontraban, mientras le permitía a Radamanthys analizar el expediente—. Durante los últimos tres años hemos perseguido humo. No tenemos nada, salvo familias que exigen justicia y encontrar el paradero de los chicos.

Radamanthys se acomodó bien las gafas de lectura, repasando una y otra vez los datos de los muchachos. Ambos eran chicos mimados, de familias adineradas y estudiantes promedio. Los únicos delitos que se les podía achacar eran sus berrinches; si es que los hacían; y las pocas veces que se fueron de pinta con sus compañeros. No estaban vinculados en pandillas, drogas o con malas compañías. Definitivamente fueron bien escogidos, aunque físicamente eran distintos.

—¿El último caso reportado fue durante las vacaciones escolares? —Radamanthys encendió su portátil y buscó un archivo.

—Sí, veinte días antes de que iniciara el nuevo ciclo escolar —respondió luego de achicar los ojos para hacer memoria. Segundos después Thanatos ladeó el rostro dedicándole una mirada suspicaz al joven investigador—. ¿Qué tiene en mente, Wadlow?

—Creo que debemos rastrear los expedientes de todos los estudiantes desaparecidos de los últimos años —respondió mostrando la pantalla, donde estaba el informe que tenía del caso—. Los chicos tienen más cosas en común de lo que creemos. Todos son de familias adineradas; sin embargo; en ninguno de los casos nadie llamó para pedir recompensa. No hay testigos del secuestro, es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra... y escupido en otro lugar del planeta.

—¿Trata de blancas? Esa es una teoría, pero desde que aumentó el índice de los secuestros, las autoridades tienen bajo estricta vigilancia las fronteras, los puertos y aeropuertos de todo el país. —Señaló con obviedad.

—¿Qué escuelas de prestigio aún no han reportado a estudiantes desaparecidos?

Thanatos gruñó un tanto molesto, pues por la pregunta tuvo la impresión que Radamanthys lo había ignorado a propósito. Y si algo le estallaba era la falta de respeto de un subordinado. Aún así dejó pasar por alto el asunto y se limitó a responder.

—En esta ciudad, sólo la escuela "Sophos" no ha reportado nada que se relacione con este caso. Cabe mencionar que es la más insigne. —Mucho más mosqueado afiló la mirada aniquilando al investigador. El sólo pensar en esa escuela le fastidiaba, pues allí estudiaba su único hijo.

—... Y por lo tanto, es un blanco perfecto —completó con desapego, a pesar que le preocupaba el asunto, sin enterarse que Thanatos lo estaba acuchillando con los ojos—. Creo recordar, señor, que dos chicos de allí desaparecieron el año pasado... debería hablar con las autoridades de esa institución para que aumenten las medidas de seguridad...

—¡¿Acaso cree que la escuela más prominente de la ciudad no dispone de las mejores medidas de seguridad?! —El tono gélido, obligó al rubio a alzar la vista, dejando de lado las anotaciones con las que estaba trabajando. Radamanthys alzó un extremo de la ceja seguido de un hombro-. Ademàs los chicos que menciona no están ligados con el caso.

—¿Y usted piensa que el " _señor secuestrador_ " dejará de lado dicha institución? —Sin esperar respuesta negó con vehemencia antes de añadir con tono triunfal—. El año pasado el instituto "Cosmos" tomó medidas de seguridad tras los dos primeros secuestros, después de eso reportaron cinco más.

Para ese punto, Thanatos estaba a un tris de ahorcar al detective recién llegado. La desfachatez que tenía al dirigirse a él y lo caradura que podía ser al contradecirlo de forma tan abierta, fueron detalles que bastaron para mandar a volar su inexistente paciencia. Sin embargo, justo antes que el director manchara su expediente con un homicidio; para enseñarle a ese desgraciado a respetar; el sonido de los golpecitos en la puerta seguidos de la cabeza rubia que se asomó lo detuvo.

—Disculpe la interrupción. Es urgente que se presente en el laboratorio, señor.

Shaka Ghoshal era el analista más eficiente del departamento. A sus treinta años, se le consideraba un sabueso experto en tomar huellas, muestras y cualquier tipo de evidencia en los lugares menos esperados.

—Respecto a los cinco chicos del Instituto Cosmos, encontramos los cadáveres de tres de ellos: uno descuartizado y dos desollados... de los otros chicos no hay señales de vida —siseó con los ojos puestos en Radamanthys mientras señalaba con la diestra las fotografías, ignorando sin pena alguna a Shaka—. ¡Son casos distintos, de criminales diferentes!

Thanatos apretó los molares, aflojando los dedos de la zurda; que sin darse cuenta; se encontraban cerrados en un puño, y giró sobre su talón, retirándose de la oficina con la furia como sombra. El portazo estruendoso le indicó a Radamanthys que su pellejo estaba a salvo, al menos por el momento.

—Si no quieres que te cuelgue de las pelotas, no vuelvas a contradecirlo, a menos que tengas pruebas fehacientes —aconsejó con total desapego y seguro de lo que decía, a pesar que en teoría no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido en la oficina.

Sin esperar reacción alguna del investigador, Shaka se retiró, dejando a Radamanthys con cara de poker. Suspirando se masajeó las sienes mientras pensaba que su infierno apenas acababa de empezar y que para colmo no tenía cafetera en la oficina.

—Eso me gano por ser el novato —musitó con tono irónico antes de ponerse a la labor con los expedientes que tenía a la mano.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Shion suspiró con hartazgo, disimulando a la perfección el gesto de preocupación que se gastaba desde la mañana anterior, mientras avanzaba por el extenso pasillo. La figura imponente de Thanatos Kaftanzoglio se había presentado junto a Veronica Nasu; el comandante de las fuerzas especiales; en una entrevista de carácter urgente y profesional. Las advertencias; respaldadas por las hipótesis del departamento de la policía; auguraban nubes negras en el futuro de su institución. Estaban a un fin de semana de iniciar las clases, y lo que menos deseaba era la amenaza del secuestrador más temido de la ciudad.

Por supuesto que no deseaba creer que aquello era posible; sin embargo; tras escuchar con paciencia y atención las explicaciones sobrias del director Kaftanzoglio, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que sus preciados estudiantes eran un blanco perfecto.

-Buenos días, señores -Saludó dibujando una sonrisa discreta, en cuanto ingresó al amplio salón de los docentes.

Todos los presentes correspondieron al saludo con sonrisas entusiastas, emocionados porque por fin la escuela se llenaría de vida, verían a sus estudiantes y tendrían una vez más la oportunidad de ejercer su labor. Cada uno de los docentes amaba su trabajo, tenían vocación de sobra y gran experiencia en el campo.

—Como bien saben, el día lunes arranca el ciclo escolar. Así que quiero lo mejor de cada uno, además de toda su colaboración.

Shion aún seguía debatiéndose entre la idea de informarles de la visita de la policía o dejarla pasar; ya que el mismo Thanatos le había pedido discreción para evitar chismes innecesarios, información falsa y llamar la atención de los medios.

—Este año tenemos estudiantes de nuevo ingreso en los niveles superiores, además de los chicos del primer grado. Quiero que estén atentos a su comportamiento, recuerden que es difícil adaptarse a un nuevo ambiente... cualquier detalle o comportamiento fuera de lugar, quiero que lo reporten de inmediato —indicó tras desechar la idea de mencionar la visita de Thanatos. Sólo el profesor de historia, Dohko, sabía de ello.

Luego de dar información pertinente de las normas nuevas y escuchar algunas propuestas, procedió a nombrar a los profesores guías de cada nivel:

Cid Ballester; un hombre tajante y serio; además de ser el nuevo profesor de deportes, fue asignado como guía de primero.

Yato Mamori; un pobre tipo distraído y torpe; además de ser el profesor de cálculo y estadística, sería guía de segundo.

Ilias Vryzas, uno de los profesores más dinámicos, joviales y alegres del plantel, además de ser profesor de ciencias y química, fue puesto como guía de tercero.

Albiore Smirnov; el profesor que tenía la cualidad de ser estricto, pero amable; además de impartir letras, lenguaje y caligrafía, era el encargado del cuarto grado.

Dohko Zhao; el más risueño, sabio y relajado de los maestros, además de impartir historia y formación ciudadana, era el encargado del quinto grado.

Y por último, el mismo Shion se asignó como guía de sexto.

Entre risas y comentarios divertidos, aceptaron con agrado cada uno de sus grupos. Los catedráticos (salvo Cid) conocían a la gran mayoría de estudiantes, sabían quienes eran las joyitas que debían vigilar, y cómo se clasificaban: los serios, los bulliciosos, los responsables, los buscapleitos y por supuesto los estudiantes ejemplares. Nunca faltaban ese tipo de alumnos en ninguna escuela, y cada uno de los profesores tenía sus métodos para saber sobrellevar el asunto.

Cuando la reunión finalizó y cada profesor se retiró, Shion apoyó las nalgas y la palmas en el borde de una de las mesas que habían quedado desocupadas, antes de chasquear la lengua contra el frenillo. Suspirando cerró los ojos, preguntándose si hacía bien al ser discreto.

—No mencionaste nada de la visita de Thanatos... creí que ibas a hacerlo. —La voz bien conocida lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, obligándole a abrir los ojos. Perezoso giró hasta encontrarse con la mirada chispeante del profesor de historia.

—No quiero chismes mal infundados e información falsa circulando por los pasillos —explicó tratando de convencerse de que había sido la mejor elección; sin embargo; tenía sus reservas—. Empezar con temor, desconfianza y sospechas... no es la mejor manera de empezar las clases.

Dohko sonrió intentando tranquilizar a Shion. Sabía lo difícil que era para él aquella situación, pues ambos tenían a sus hijos estudiando allí, chicos que adoraban más que a sus propias vidas. Además, a pesar de su carácter serio, Shion era un hombre completamente entregado a su trabajo, cuidaba de los estudiantes e intentaba ser su guía para mostrarles el mejor camino. Eran su responsabilidad.

—Todo saldrá bien, verás que no pasará nada negativo. —Cariñoso se dejó llevar, abrazando de la cintura a Shion, obligándole a apoyar la frente en su hombro para hacerlo sentir bien. Vaya que amaba al director, quien había demostrado ser su único apoyo cuando años atrás la desgracia llegó a su vida. Ahora era su turno de ser su pilar.

Shion suspiró una vez más, luchando por creer en aquellas palabras, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que la desgracia estaba por llegar a su escuela. Al notar el desánimo en su amante, Dohko sostuvo el fino mentón entre sus dedos y se inclinó para asaltar los labios que tenían el poder de hacerle perder la brújula, obsequiando un beso apasionado cargado de promesas que jamás podría cumplir.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

—¿Estás listo para tu primer día de clases, bebé?

La voz ronca y profunda, hizo estremecer al jovencito que arrodillado entre sus piernas, luchaba por mantener el miembro palpitante y grueso albergado en su boca. Intentó asentir, pero se olvidó de ello ya que estaba entretenido en algo más placentero. La saliva del chiquillo escurría por la piel sensible de forma obscena, abrillantando aún más la carne tensa que se alcanzaba a ver. El mayor gruñó cuando su glande terminó por hundirse en la estrecha garganta, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos gruesos aferraban el sedoso cabello de su joven amante, impidiéndole alejarse.

—Hnm... tu boquita es deliciosa —jadeó segundos antes de tirar con fuerza del cabello, alejando los tiernos labios de su miembro.

Aún no quería correrse, al menos no allí.

—Déjame ver tu culito, bebé —ronroneó apoyando la nuca en el respaldo del cómodo sillón donde se encontraba, presto a observar el espectáculo.

La oficina amplia, sobria, decorada con muebles de anticuario, pintada con tonos oscuros e iluminada con la luz tenue de las lámparas, era el escenario perfecto para la sesión de sexo que allí se desarrollaba. Vaya que le gustaba el chico, pues era intrépido, hambriento y desinhibido cuando se trataba de sexo.

Su mirada mezquina brilló gracias a la lujuria, cuando el chiquillo se incorporó y sin pudor alguno giró dándole la espalda, para luego inclinar el cuerpo hasta apoyar su pecho lampiño en el escritorio, dejando bien empinadas las nalgas redondas y firmes.

—¿Te he dicho cuanto me gusta tu culito?... Es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida...

El hombre apoyó ambas manos en las carnosidades, separándolas hasta donde la piel le permitió. Jadeando como animal en celo, hundió la cara allí, lamiendo las tersas nalgas mientras su pulgar presionaba juguetonamente la joya roja que decoraba el ano. El plug llevaba rato allí, por lo que estaba seguro que el estrecho agujero se encontraba preparado para él. Mucho más excitado, mordió la nalga que tenía próxima, provocando que el jovencito jadera con más fuerza, pidiendo por más.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad, bebé?

—Humn... sí... me encanta... —ronroneó el chico sonrojado.

Relamiéndose los labios empezó a jugar con el plug, haciéndolo girar a toda velocidad, amenazando de vez en cuando con sacarlo, para luego hundirlo hasta donde la joya permitía, alternando los movimientos a capricho. Era un deleite tener aquel banquete para él, los gemidos, los estremecimientos y la entrega del chico, lo llevaban al límite.

Dando un par de sonoras palmadas que dejaron rojiza la nalga izquierda, detuvo la dulce tortura que tenía temblando al adolescente. El hombre apretó ambas nalgas amasándolas a su antojo, mientras murmuraba que eran sólo suyas, lo que provocó que el chico rodara los ojos y se mordiera los labios. Acto seguido retiró el juguete, dejando a la vista el orificio dilatado, que poco a poco volvió a su tamaño normal. El muchacho se removió, desesperado porque aún no encontraba alivio. Necesitaba masturbarse, ser penetrado, acabar. 

Anhelaba el orgasmo como nada en el mundo.

—Ya casi empiezas la escuela. Sabes bien lo que espero de ti, así que no quiero errores, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, amor... lo sé...

Sin que el jovencito lo notara, cogió la regla que estaba próxima y la estrelló con saña en la nalga aún rojiza. El chillido de sorpresa y dolor rompió el concierto de jadeos, al mismo tiempo que el par de ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Eso había ardido más de lo que podía imaginar, sin contar que estaba realmente sensible. El hombre sonrió sádico repitiendo la acción cinco veces más, hasta que escuchó las súplicas para que detuviera aquel castigo inmerecido a la vez que el muchachito intentaba alejarse.

—Confío en ti, bebé... sabes que te amo. —Ignorando las quejas, procedió a besar con algo parecido a la ternura la nalga agraviada mientras masturbaba con gentileza al chico, intentando calmar el dolor que él mismo provocó.  
  
Cuando las caderas iniciaron un balanceo más bien tímido y los jadeos inundaron el espacio, sonrió complacido deteniendo toda acción. El hombre sostuvo con firmeza al chico, sentándole en su regazo con las piernas abiertas mientras se aseguraba de encajar su miembro necesitado, hundiéndose hasta que se sintió completamente asfixiado.

—¿Harás lo que quiero, bebé? —ronroneó mordisqueando la pequeña oreja, impidiéndole movimiento alguno.

Sus yemas rozaron con suavidad el glande rojizo y húmedo, que desde hacía rato necesitaba atención. Traviesos sus dedos pasearon por el pene hasta alcanzar los testículos, aumentando la desesperación del chico, quien luchaba por mover las caderas.

—¡Ah sí!... Haré... haré todo lo que quieras, amor. —La respuesta golpeada, fue interrumpida por el gemido agudo que brotó de sus labios, cuando su experimentado amante empujó el pene con violencia en el cálido interior.

El hombre alcanzó a dibujar una sonrisa triunfal, y sin soltar la estrecha cintura, le permitió cabalgar a ritmo frenético mientras lamía el hombro endeble. El chapoteo de las pieles húmedas al chocar, los jadeos y gemidos agudos era lo único que se escuchaba en la oficina. Movido por la excitación, el hombre sostuvo al chiquillo y con movimientos fluidos lo puso en cuatro sobre el escritorio, dejándolo expuesto para él.

—Así me gusta, bebé... eres un buen chico —siseó mirando con morbo como su falo era succionado por el ano del chiquillo, hasta que desapareció por completo. Jadeando satisfecho empezó a embestir con furia, haciendo gritar de placer a su joven amante.

Era lo único que le importaba, por el momento tenía lo que realmente le interesaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y acá tenemos la primera aparición del traficante y su amante secreto. Voy a mantener de incógnito sus identidades todo lo que me sea posible, para ver quien logra adivinarlas (?) :3


	3. Capítulo 2 - Are you ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varios de los estudiantes se preparan para su primer día de clases. Tenma hace su primer videollamada fallida con Sui.

 

 

El fresco de la mañana y el cielo despejado fueron buenas razones para que el empresario Hades Heinstein decidiera tomar el desayuno en la terraza con el trinar de las avecillas de fondo. Su primogénito, y único heredero, no tardaría en salir de la cama, aunque ya había dado la orden para que no se le molestara, total era su último día de vacaciones.

—Buenos días, papi —canturreó el alegre jovencito de ojos esmeralda y sonrisa inocente.

Shun se aproximó a su padre y tras darle un beso en la mejilla junto al abrazo de todas las mañanas, se acomodó a un lado para compartir el desayuno. El mayor, suavizó su gesto austero, observando a detalle al jovencito.

—¿Estás listo para tu primer día de clases? —Aunque conocía la respuesta, puesto que el chiquillo se había dedicado a hablar de ese evento las últimas dos semanas, le gustaba indagar. No lo admitía a voces, pero le encantaba escuchar a su retoño.

—¡Sí! ¡Seguramente haré nuevos amigos! —respondió emocionado mientras untaba mermelada a una tostada—, ayer estaba leyendo el libro " _How to Make Friends for Dummies_ "

Con elegancia innata, Hades dejó la taza de café en la fina porcelana y enarcó la ceja, mirando con escepticismo a su vástago. A veces el muchachito tenía ideas tan extrañas que no imaginaba de dónde las sacaba.

—Tú no necesitas ese tipo de lecturas, Shun, eres amable y sociable por naturaleza —mencionó con tiento, igual no quería quitarle el impulso de leer.

El muchachito dejó escapar una risa divertida al tiempo que se alzaba de hombros y continuó con lo suyo. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, sin exaltaciones, en medio de una charla trivial que dejó en evidencia el deseo de Shun de hacer nuevos amigos, el ligero nerviosismo por ser nuevo en la escuela y su interés por estudiar teatro, entre los otros hobbies que ya tenía.

Luego de prometer que se verían al almuerzo, Hades se retiró con una sonrisa tranquila adornando sus labios, pues su amado hijo lo llenaba de orgullo.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Desparramado en la alfombra de su habitación, con el joystick bien aferrado, los auriculares perdidos en la maraña que tenía por cabello y la mirada puesta en la gran pantalla, Kanon balbuceaba algunas órdenes y gastaba bromas pesadas a sus amigos de partida. Entre tanto Saga, su hermano gemelo, concienzudo ordenaba la mochila y el uniforme por millonésima vez, preparándose para su primer día de clases, a la vez que respondía sus mensajes.

Era oficial: las vacaciones se habían acabado, aquel era un hecho que algunos tomaban en serio incluso con tristeza. Sin embargo, otros lo tomaban a la ligera, sin mayores expectativas.

—¿Ya tienes preparada la mochila, Kanon? —preguntó al tiempo que le enviaba a Mu un sticker gracioso de la oveja baach. Hasta ese momento comprendió porque Ikki le decía así al chico.

Respecto a la pregunta, no obtuvo respuesta o reacción alguna. Bueno de hecho Saga sabía que si su hermano se perdía en el Call of Duty, en cualquiera de sus versiones, no existía forma de regresarlo a la realidad. Chasqueando la lengua, contó mentalmente hasta diez y repitió la pregunta cuatro veces más, aumentando el tono de su voz en cada una de ellas, al punto que a la última parecía que estaba gritando.

—¡Mueve tu culo feo, Milo! —chilló de pronto, preocupado por la "vida" de su compañero de aventuras. Kanon torció los labios en disgusto al escuchar las risas burlonas de sus amigos y bufó—. Kagaho... mejor ve a cuidar a tu hermanito, seguramente anda haciendo alguna idiotez.

Nada. Kanon navegaba tranquilamente en los mares de su estúpido juego y la charla absurda con los otros irresponsables.

El nivel de enfado de Saga empezó a aumentar, todo porque sabía que su gemelo esperaría hasta el último minuto para ordenar sus libros y cuadernos, a pesar que sus padres habían comprado todos los útiles desde el día que los inscribieron. Y sobre todo, porque el desgraciado haría lo que siempre hacía: usar SU uniforme, el que había dejado planchado y en perfecto orden desde una noche anterior. Con Kanon siempre era lo mismo. Al menos sus zapatos estaban a salvo, pues al ser el primer día de clases eran nuevos. En un par de días no podría decir lo mismo.

—¡Prepara la mochila y pide que te planchen el uniforme! —Junto a la orden repentina, el cojín voló hasta estrellarse en la cara del gamer.

Kanon soltó una maldición por la interrupción, y es que Saga y sus padres parecían no querer comprender que en CoD, la pausa no era opción, menos cuando las cosas estaban tan buenas.

—¡Deja de joderme! —gritó más fuerte de lo necesario, eso gracias a que tenía los auriculares con el volumen a tope. Instantes después, sus compañeros de juego parecieron reprochar el grito repentino—. Henm, lo siento, sabandijas... no... ¡fue culpa de Saga!... ¡claro que no, ratas!... ¡El loco sigue dando lata con el dichoso uniforme!   
  
Por su cuenta Saga pensó que se quedaría sordo, por lo que hizo un gesto de molestia cerrando un ojo a la vez que se cubría las orejas con las manos. Refunfuñando negó varias veces al escuchar las excusas, eso antes de responder el último mensaje que hizo vibrar su móvil.

—Ni se te ocurra usar mi uniforme. —Ordenó intentando sonar amenazante, ya que tenía en claro que Kanon sí lo escuchaba, a la vez que se acercaba para darle una patada floja en el costado por debajo de las costillas.

Kanon no se enteró de nada de lo que dijo Saga, ya que aún llevaba los benditos auriculares y en esa ocasión no había gritado, pero cuando la patada aterrizó en su estampa, dio un brinco producto de la sorpresa soltando un sin fin de quejas por demás exageradas. Para ese momento, el gemelo mayor había perdido la paciencia, y es que se había prometido no permitir que Kanon se quedara con su capricho. Dispuesto a usar su jugada maestra, cogió el control y apagó el televisor. Dos segundos después se desató la guerra en la habitación.

En otro lado, en uno de los edificios de departamentos más exclusivos de la ciudad, Eo se echó a reír a medida que escuchaba el lío de los gemelos más populares de la escuela. Cuando Isaac, su compañero de departamento, pasó a su lado, ladeó el rostro mirándolo con curiosidad mientras intentaba adivinar lo que le pasaba. Al girar hacia la pantalla del televisor, la luz se abrió paso por su sesera.

—¡Hey! Dile a Kanon que le diga a Ikki que no se haga el idiota con mis auriculares —pidió tras llamar la atención del mayor.

Eo alzó el pulgar dando a entender que había recibido el mensaje. Por un rato más; él, Kagaho, Milo y Aioria; se vieron obligados a escuchar el problema de los gemelos, el cual se podía resumir en reproches por parte de Saga y contraataques que no iban al caso por parte de Kanon.

—Dice Kagaho que Ikki no se hace el idiota con nada —canturreó divertido.

Isaac rodó los ojos un tanto fastidiado; pues por todos era sabido que el par de hermanos tenían complejo de mamá gallina, sobre todo el mayor; y para colmo desde que iniciaron las vacaciones le había pedido los auriculares a Ikki, pero el chico siempre le daba evasivas. Quitado de la pena dejó caer su mochila ya lista sobre el sillón y se encaminó hacia la cocina donde garabateó una nota con indicaciones precisas para el muchacho encargado de la limpieza, que llegaría al día siguiente.

—Cómo sea. Sólo me interesa recuperar mis auriculares.

Auriculares que prometían desatar líos en la habitación del menor de los hermanos Antzas.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

—¡¿En verdad tienes los auriculares de Isaac?! —Soltó después de entrar a la habitación de su hermano, sin llamar siquiera.

Ikki, que se encontraba tirado en la cama haciendo zapping, giró a mirar a Kagaho y alzó una ceja, fingiendo extrañeza por su forma intempestiva de entrar. Claro que se enfadó con Isaac por chismoso, mas lo disimuló muy bien.

—¿Por qué te preocupa eso?  
  
—Isaac los pidió —explicó un tanto molesto, pues le fastidiaba que su hermanito pidiera cosas prestadas y no las devolviera.

—Oh... ya.

—¿Cómo que "oh... ya"?  
  
—Pues... eso. "Oh... ya... veo" —soltó con desánimo, arrastrando las palabras y apenas separando los labios. Era como si el quinceañero tuviese dificultades al hablar.

Por todos era bien sabido que Ikki jamás se entusiasmaba con el primer día de clases. De pequeño solía hacer berrinches monumentales, asunto que no había cambiado del todo a pesar de los años transcurridos.

—¿Ikki, donde diantres están los audífonos? —inquirió achicando la mirada.

Tenía diversas sospechas, ya que durante las vacaciones jamás vio a su hermano usar los dichosos auriculares. Además, Ikki no tenía necesidad alguna de prestar ese tipo de cosas a nadie, porque sus tíos Aspros y Defteros; que eran como sus padres; siempre se aseguraban de que tuvieran todo cuanto necesitaban e incluso más.

—Ikki, te hice una pregunta. —Que su hermanito se hiciera el sordo no ayudaba con el asunto.

El menor apretó los labios antes de girar a mirar a su hermano con cara de cachorro apaleado, gesto que jamás había logrado perfeccionar, fingió toser para disimular la risa y susurró un " _I love you_ " moviendo exageradamente los labios para que el otro leyera el mensaje. Igual sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que dejar al descubierto su labor de " _Cupido_ ".

—¿Qué hiciste? —Era definitivo, Ikki había hecho alguna estupidez.

—Se los regalé a la Mojarra. Si Isaac los quiere, tendrá que pedirselos —resolvió quitado de la pena.

Kagaho se esforzó en contener la risa, vaya si se esforzó, pero fue algo casi imposible tras escuchar el apodo. Total no podía enfadarse con Ikki, al menos no por mucho tiempo, pues era su hermano, lo más preciado para él aunque el menor fuera un verdadero grano en el culo que se la pasaba metiéndose en problemas a cada rato.

—Isaac te matará —murmuró luego de meterse en la cama y abrazar de los hombros al más chico.

—O puede que me lo agradezca... eso si sabe aprovechar la oportunidad —rectificó alzando el índice.

Kagaho no respondió, pues cada vez que su hermano intentaba hacer de celestino, sus planes terminaban en catástrofes y tragedias por demás absurdas. Se preguntó si Seiya tenía algo que ver con aquella idea, pero prefirió quedarse con la duda. Sin decir nada le envió un mensaje a Isaac para informarle quien tenía sus preciados auriculares, y luego giró el rostro para comerle a besos la boca a su hermano.

—Si mañana te portas bien en la escuela, te daré un premio —ronroneó sobre los labios sonrosados y húmedos que eran su mayor adicción.

Ikki sonrió con picardía mientras acariciaba el muslo del mayor, a quien quería no sólo como hermano, sino como amigo, confidente y amante. Kagaho era su mundo aunque no lo dijera.

—¿Qué me darás? —Juguetón atrapó el labio inferior de Kagaho y tiró del mismo, obsequiando de inmediato una lamida traviesa.

Por unos segundos el mayor observó con intensidad a su acompañante, antes de acortar distancia para reclamar los labios en un beso demandante, hambriento, mientras su diestra se perdía entre las piernas del más chico, colándose con descaro dentro del bóxer holgado que cargaba. Sus dedos dejaron caricias fantasmales sobre el pene, paseando por la sensible piel hasta llegar a los testículos y el periné, rozando de vez en cuando la pequeña entrada. Ikki se removió buscando intensificar las caricias y el delicioso cosquilleo que lo atacó, conteniendo los suspiros mientras luchaba por mantener el ritmo del beso.

—Terminaré lo que acabo de empezar —respondió por fin cuando finalizó el beso, apartándose con una sonrisa rapaz.

En respuesta Ikki le dio de golpes con la almohada jurando vengarse por la sucia jugada mientras lo perseguía por la habitación.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Jabu Mamori torció los labios mientras miraba con reproche su uniforme escolar. Lo aborrecía, y no porque odiara la escuela o el estilo del vestuario, odiaba su uniforme porque no era nuevo.

Otro año, y de nueva cuenta, estaba obligado a usar las prendas de segunda con las que batallaba desde el primero. Los bajos del pantalón se encontraban desgastados por el uso constante, la camisa algo despercudida, la corbata roñosa y a la chaqueta le faltaban un par de botones.

¡No era justo! No podía aceptar de buenas a primeras aquel descalabro. Estaba becado en el instituto más prestigioso de la ciudad, se codeaba con chicos que solían tener sus caprichos al chasquido de sus dedos, muchos incluso tenían auto... y él, a él le tocaba nuevamente usar el mismo uniforme viejo.

—Oye, hijo, mira lo que te compré. —La voz repentina de su padre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, obligándole a suavizar su gesto.

Jabu giró sobre sus talones, mirando con curiosidad a Yato, el profesor de cálculo y la única razón por la que alguien como él gozara de una beca en el Sophos. Sus ojos viajaron del rostro de su padre al paquetito que sostenía en su dirección.

—Papá, en serio... no es necesario... —Lo único que le faltaba era un regalo patético.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es por el inicio de las clases! —canturreó alegre al tiempo que estampaba la cajita contra el pecho del menor, ignorando sus protestas.

Jabu suspiró resignado y se obligó a sonreír en agradecimiento, antes de animarse a abrir el dichoso presente. El sencillo papel y el pequeño moño volaron por los aires, dejando al descubierto el contenido de la caja.

Un móvil de marca sencilla, colores opacos y triste resolución. 

Un celular de los más económicos.

—Tiene para whatsapp, facebook y todo eso que está de moda —añadió sin perder el buen talante, a pesar que su hijo no reaccionó como hubiese esperado.

—Ah... bien. Gracias, papá.

Jabu le dedicó una sonrisa forzada de labios apretados y dejó sobre la mesa la cajita con el aparatito aún en ella. Incómodo, porque su padre seguía invadiendo su habitación, bufó exasperado.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta, hijo? —Despacio se acomodó en la cama y dio algunas palmaditas a su lado, invitando al muchacho a acompañarle.

El chico cerró los ojos mientras contaba hasta diez, intentando buscar una sola razón para no gritarle a su viejo.

No encontró ni una sola.

—Papá, tengo que usar el mismo uniforme, está viejo y gastado. Para colmo los útiles que llevo son económicos... y ¡entras con ese aparatejo! —Estalló luego de unos segundos de silencio. Mosqueado al saberse " _el gato pelado del salón_ " se cruzó de brazos y gruñó—. ¡Ikki, su hermano e Isaac usan el Galaxy S8 plus! ¡Los Giorgatos, Milo, Regulus y Aioria usan el Iphone 8 plus!

Yato parpadeó sorprendido por el exabrupto de su vástago, ya que no esperaba esa sarta de reproches, y por la actitud empezó a sospechar que los llevaba guardados desde hacía mucho.

—Nunca me mencionaste que te sientes menos que tus compañeros, Jabu —dijo preocupado, pues cuando pidió la beca para su hijo era con el propósito de verle sobresalir, no hacerle sentir miserable.

—¡No me siento menos que nadie! —gritó a la defensiva, con los ojos inyectados por la furia que apenas lograba contener—. ¡Me molesta tener menos que todos esos mimados!

Yato negó despacio e intentó sostener la mano de su hijo; sin embargo; Jabu la retiró de inmediato como si el contacto fuera a quemarlo. Resignado, y tras armarse de paciencia, el mayor empezó a hablar.

—Jabu, entiende que las cosas materiales es lo que menos importancia tiene... a tus amiguitos no les interesa el tipo de móvil que usas. Además casi termino de pagar la hipoteca, y cuando eso suceda... te compraré todo lo que me pidas.

Al terminar con su monólogo motivacional, se incorporó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al menor y salió de allì. Jabu rodó los ojos, mas no contradijo a su padre, igual siempre era lo mismo. Él le pedía algo, el mayor se excusaba con el pago de la hipoteca y prometía que le compraría de todo cuando no tuviera deudas.

—Pero este año será diferente —masculló mirando nuevamente su uniforme—, juro que haré lo que sea necesario para tener lo que quiero.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Tenma se aseguró que su padre Youma y su hermano Seiya, estuviesen metidos en cama. No le importaba si pululaban por el reino de Morfeo, lo único que le interesaba, era que ese par no fuese a interrumpir su llamada.  
  
Ansioso observó el reloj una vez más, enfadándose con el minutero que parecía ir a paso de caracol, sin poder contenerse más, correteó por el dormitorio para asegurarse que todo estuviera en perfecto orden. Satisfecho asintió una vez, y se encaminó hacia el baño mientras se hacía tronar las falanges de la mano derecha.

La idea no era tan descalabrada, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, es que extrañaba a su novio... y ciertas partes de su cuerpo en verdad le echaban en falta.

Durante casi media hora, Tenma se la pasó frente al espejo, apreciando el modelito que compró para la ocasión especial, el cual consistía en una tanga roja que dejaba nada a la imaginación. Giró hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda, quedó de espaldas y luego de frente, apreciando cada uno de sus ángulos en diferentes posturas, unas más ridículas que otras.

—Acéptalo, eres una cosita sexy —aseguró guiñando el ojo a su propio reflejo, mientras se aseguraba de marcar sus bíceps al mantener los brazos flexionados—. Sui empezará a babear cuando te vea.

Con la autoestima y la seguridad por las nubes, saliò del baño luego de echarse encima medio frasco de aceite para bebé, lo único que consiguió, y encendió su portátil.

Ya estaba, le daría la sorpresa de su vida a su gran amor. Estaba seguro que con eso mantendría viva la llama del romance mientras el chico ruso se encontraba fuera de la ciudad.

Nada podía salir mal.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Tenma revisó los últimos mensajes que Sui le envió junto a las hermosas fotografías de su ciudad natal, así como también habían otras tantas del chico usando su uniforme de patinaje. Se le veía bien. Sui, además de dulce y tierno, era agraciado, andrógino y muy guapo.

—Tienes buenos gustos, pillo —Se halagó a sí mismo, escogiendo una de las fotografías para colocarla como fondo de pantalla en su notebook.

Tenma pasó saliva una sola vez, juntando el valor que empezaba a escaparse de sus manos, e hizo la videollamada, a sabiendas que su novio se encontraba en línea.

—Hola, Tenma amor —Saludó en cuanto se inició la llamada.  
  
Sui sonreía con dulzura, sus mejillas estaban algo arreboladas por el frío del lugar, a pesar que cargaba un coqueto abrigo que hacía juego con el gorro y los guantes que le obsequió en su cumpleaños. Siempre bien vestido, el chico combinaba cada uno de sus accesorios con maestría.

—Hola, Sui, cariño —canturreó con tono empalagoso y a toda prisa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —La mirada de extrañeza del ruso, puso nervioso a Tenma, pues el castaño se encontraba encorvado con el mentón apoyado en el borde de la mesa, ello para que su novio no descubriera que estaba prácticamente desnudo.

De pronto no era tan buena idea aquella sorpresa.

—¿Estás solo? ¿Seguro no hay nadie contigo? —Sui se echó a reír de buena gana, ya que en su infinita inocencia pensó que las preguntas eran producto de los celos de su alocado novio. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—Claro que estoy solo, Tenma, ¿con quien podría estar?

El tono dulzón y paciente del ruso no convenció a Tenma, total era tan capaz de decirle que estaba solo aunque tuviese a su padre al lado.

—No, en serio, Sui... tienes que estar completamente solo —enfatizó alzando los arcos ciliares, intentando ponerse serio con el asunto.

Sui frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose algo extrañado por eso, ya que Tenma jamás hablaba tan serio. Algo debía ocurrirle, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿Te encuentras bien, amor? —preguntó por segunda vez, obteniendo los mismos resultados.

—¡Sólo dime que estás completamente solo, Sui! —masculló tirando de sus greñas alborotadas, llenándose el pelo de aceite en el proceso.

Sui negó pensando que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante, pero no supo de qué. Tenma era por mucho alguien sencillo, de mente simple y risa fácil; sin embargo; en ocasiones como aquella, su novio era un verdadero misterio, un acertijo difícil de descifrar, todo porque estaban en páginas distintas.

—¿Por qué es necesario eso? —Esa era la pregunta del siglo—, ¿necesitas decirme algo importante?... ¿le sucedió algo a Seiya?... ¿tuviste algún problema?

Sin darse cuenta, Tenma había desatado el lado neurótico del pobre ruso, quien tenía tendencias hacia la negatividad y catástrofes en cuanto a posibilidades. Al recordar ese detalle, en su mente atribulada por el pánico repentino sólo podía escuchar altavoces que resonaban repitiendo una y otra vez:

_Meidei, meidei, meidei. El plan corre peligro._

_Meidei, meidei, meidei. Adiós a la noche de pajareo._

Aquello fue el detonante, el impulso exacto que precisaba para mandar el pudor por un tubo, la prudencia de paseo y darle la bienvenida a la fantasía.

—¡Ash que pesado! ¡Porque quiero mostrarte esto! —Junto a la exclamación, se puso de pie de un salto dejando a la vista de la cámara su cuerpo aceitado y la tanga roja que cubría a su animado amiguito.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Tenma colocó ambas manos en su cintura, empezó a tararear una canción y dio rienda suelta a sus movimientos " _candentes_ " de pelvis desquiciada, balanceándose de un lado a otro, todo porque no quería perder la oportunidad de una noche  _erótica_.

Mientras tanto, allí en Rusia, Sui ahogó un chillido al cubrir sus labios con las palmas, al tiempo que sentía que sus mejillas estaban a un paso de hacer explosión gracias al bochorno repentino que le provocó su novio. Entre tantas posibilidades, esa era la más remota e improbable. Jamás hubiese imaginado que tendría la oportunidad de presenciar semejante show.

—¡Dime que extrañas esto, amor! —chilló Tenma, colocándose de lado para darse una cachetada demasiado potente en la nalga, la cual quedó rojiza. Ahogó la queja que el ardor le provocó y siguió con lo suyo aunque en realidad quería sobarse.

Pasado el susto y la sorpresa inicial, suspiró encantado por la idea tan absurda y propia de Tenma. Sui empezó a reír dando palmadas alegres para animarlo, murmurando algunos piropos que le hicieron sonrojar, aunque estaban lejos de ser jocosos. Si bien el espectáculo era matapasiones, reconocía que su novio se esforzaba y siempre encontraba el modo de alegrarle el día.

Todo marchaba de maravillas, al menos hasta que Sui contuvo la risa. Sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, de pronto se había quedado congelado, sudando frío. Y es que mientras Tenma movía con todo gusto el culo y la pelvis, estirando de vez en cuando la tanga para mostrar su erección, no notó cuando Youma entró para darle la tarjeta de crédito, tal y cómo le había prometido durante la cena.

—Mister Stripper, tu tarjeta... a la próxima cierra la puerta con llave —La voz burlona de su padre, tuvo a bien bajarlo de su nube, desinflando de golpe el cachondeo del momento. Tenma se quedó pálido, de piedra, y con suma dificultad asintió, sin animarse a girar para ver a su progenitor—. Recuerda que mañana tienes clases. Pasen feliz noche, chicos.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lo percibió lejano, casi irreal. Tenma expulsó el aire que contenía en sus pulmones desde que escuchó la voz de su padre, y de manera mecánica, caminó hacia la silla donde se dejó caer con pesadez, sintiendo la cabeza del tamaño de una calabaza gigante.

—¡Tenma, tu papá creerá que yo también estaba haciendo eso! —Se quejó el ruso, quien tenía el rostro, orejas y cuello enrojecidos cual farolito navideño.

—Es tu culpa por estar tan lejos —concluyó con voz apagada luego de unos minutos, ignorando las quejas de su novio y las demandas del soldado medio oculto entre sus piernas.

La noche prometía ser más larga de lo planeado.


	4. Capítulo 3 - First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer día de escuela. Presentación de alumnos y profesores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota!!
> 
> Este capi es mero leleo para introducir a otros chars y conocer un poco sobre ellos y sus relaciones :3

 

 

La escuela Sophos abrió sus puertas desde temprano, presta a recibir a los estudiantes para dar inicio con el nuevo ciclo. Los jovencitos poco a poco fueron llegando, algunos solos y en el caso de los de primer ingreso acompañados por sus tutores. El bullicio pronto se adueñó del lugar, llenando de vida el espacio.

Saga, Kanon y Kagaho, casi a arrastras sacaron del auto a un Ikki enfurruñado que aún lamentaba el fin de sus vacaciones. En medio de bromas, se acercaron al grupito que ya los esperaba cerca de la jardinera central; su punto de reunión; saludando con entusiasmo a Milo Caristeas y Aioria Vryzas, el último tenía adherido a su costado a Regulus, su hermano menor.

—¡Fenómenos! —Saludó Milo con su clásica sonrisa coqueta y desfachatez, intercambiando sendas palmadas a la altura de los omóplatos que prometían hacer escupir los pulmones a más de uno.

—¿Resolvieron el asunto de los uniformes? —preguntó Aioria, sin poder disimular la burla.  
  
De inmediato Saga puso cara de pocos amigos y Kanon rodó los ojos al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, Kagaho soltó la chaqueta de Ikki haciendo trastabillar al menor y se colocó en medio de los gemelos para evitar otra discusión.

—Kanon trae el uniforme de Saga. —Al final fue Ikki quien respondió en medio de bostezos. Sin discreción alguna Aioria refunfuñó y le dio dinero a un Milo sonriente, dejando en evidencia que habían apostado.

El grupito de los chicos populares estaba reunido, grupo que gracias al bullicio y las bromas constantes, llamaba la atención de cada uno de los alumnos que pasaba por allí. A unos cuantos metros, cerca del pasillo principal, Seiya recibía las últimas indicaciones de su hermano mayor Tenma. El menor hacía gestos y rodaba los ojos con fastidio, pues según él ya no era un chiquillo; sin embargo; Tenma lo ignoraba con maestría cual hermano sobreprotector y seguía con lo suyo. Al final se despidió de él para ir a buscar a sus amigos, dejándole en las manos una bolsilla de frituras y una pera, lo que bastó para hacer sonreír a Seiya.

Hyoga Smirnov, Sorrento Solo, Shiryu Zhao y Mu Arietis se encontraban a unos cuantos metros atentos a la conversación de los hermanos Kairos, riendo con discreción por los gestos e inquietud de Seiya. Cuando el menor quedó libre, se acercaron a saludar, y a excepción de Shiryu, aprovecharon para intentar llamar la atención de los chicos populares.

—Oye Hyoga... si quieres llamo a tu amor Antzas —propuso Seiya al notar que el chico rubio estaba a un tris de dislocarse el cuello por el espionaje indiscreto.

El mencionado se giró de inmediato para responder; sin embargo; antes que alcanzara a separar los labios, la llegada del chico más tímido de la escuela dejó de piedra a casi todos los presentes. Lune Halvorsen; conocido por ser el más tranquilo, sus excelentes calificaciones y por su amistad con Queen Kaftanzoglio, Alberich Megrez y Mime Benetnasch; llamó la atención de casi todos porque a su lado iba un estudiante nuevo, alguien que sin lugar a dudas tenía un futuro prometedor como modelo o actor.

—¿Será familiar de Lune? —inquirió Seiya, dándole un codazo a Sorrento para llamar su atención, pero en lugar de eso le hizo lloriquear. Shiryu le dio una colleja al castaño, para que se calmara un poco, y negó.

—Claro que no, Seiya, no se parecen en nada...

—Sí, pero Kagaho e Ikki no se parecen a Saga y Kanon... y son primos —añadió Hyoga como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sorrento que seguía sobándose el costado donde recibió el codazo, observó con detenimiento a los chicos recién llegados, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y lenguaje corporal para así adivinar su parentesco.

—Tal vez son novios —aventuró sin sonar del todo convencido.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso, Sorrento? Es obvio que no... a menos que sea novio de paga —soltó Seiya.

—O quizá el chico nuevo perdió una apuesta...

Mu empezó a reír por lo bajo, cubriendo sus labios con la palma izquierda para no hacer demasiado escándalo. Él sabía de quién se trataba, total era hijo de alguien famoso y el parecido con su padre era innegable, pero no dijo nada ya que se le hicieron graciosas las hipótesis de sus compañeros. De pronto el grupito creció, cuando Milo y sus compañeros se aproximaron, prestos a conseguir el chisme del momento. Shiryu se puso serio, ya que los gemelos no eran de su agrado, mas no comentó nada.

—¿Quien acompaña a Lune? —inquirió Saga, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Shiryu y Hyoga se alzaron de hombros, pues no tenían ni la menor idea, en cambio, Sorrento se sonrojó con violencia al tener a Kanon cerca y Mu desvió la mirada, ya que no terminaba de decidir si Kanon o Saga le gustaba más.

—Suponemos que es su novio, quizás el pobre perdió una apuesta o seguramente está amenazado de muerte —Soltó Seiya, ganándose un coscorrón cortesía de Ikki, que aseguró que lo golpeaba para arreglarle las ideas. Milo rodó los ojos, pues a excepción de Mu, consideraba demasiado infantil a aquel grupito.

—Mu, si averiguas algo importante dame el chisme, ¿vale?

Sonriente le guiñó el ojo, y tras notar que Hyoga estaba casi a punto de babear por Antzas, con discreción le dio un empujón que hizo aterrizar al chico rubio sobre Kagaho. Ikki al ver que Hyoga, con medio cerebro derretido y sonrojado, estaba sobre su hermano, gruñó aniquilando al chico con la mirada y de otro empujón lo mandó a volar a los brazos de Shiryu.

—Quita la cara de idiota y deja de restregarte,  _Fifi_  —ordenó, llamándole así por el ganso feo de Rumpelstiltskin. Todos los presentes se echaron a reír por el apodo, haciendo espabilar al pobre rubio que no sabía dónde esconder la cara por la vergüenza.

Todo marchaba con tranquilidad, al menos hasta que el profesor Mamori y su hijo ingresaron al instituto. Mu y compañía saludaron animados al profesor Yato, pues le tenían aprecio ya que era alguien amable; sin embargo; no podían decir lo mismo de Jabu, a quien ignoraron sin pena alguna.

—Detesto a ese imbécil —aclaró Kagaho, antes de apoyar la mano en el hombro de su hermano y darle un ligero apretón para llamar su atención—-. No quiero que estés cerca de él.

El tono empleado no dejaba lugar a dudas, fue una orden clara. Ikki puso cara de pocos amigos y terminó por alzarse de hombros, ya que Jabu y sus amiguitos no le agradaban ni en pintura.

Por un rato más los mayores charlaron animados mientras los más chicos (Hyoga, Sorrento y Mu) sufrían de corto circuito por tener a los dueños de sus suspiros tan cerca. Justo antes que la campana sonara, indicando que era hora de presentarse en el salón de reuniones, Isaac y Eo se unieron a la pandilla.

—Hola, Ikki, que gustazo verte —masculló Isaac, abrazando con saña y mucha más fuerza de la necesaria al mencionado. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Sorrento y saludó a los demás chicos.

—Oye, Mojarra, ¿te acuerdas de los aurficagfhgdu... —La mano de Isaac fue a estamparse a los labios de Ikki, impidiéndole terminar la frase, mientras le murmuraba amenazas de muerte que el resto apenas logró escuchar.

Al ver aquello, Kagaho puso cara de pocos amigos a la vez que empuñaba ambas manos, dispuesto a mandar a Isaac a su tierra natal de un golpe, lo que bastó para que soltara a " _un indefenso_ " Ikki que se dedicaba a morder a su captor. El finlandés se quejó limpiándose las babas en el pantalón, mientras Eo, Milo, Aioria y los gemelos casi rodaban por culpa de la risa. Los demás los miraban con una mezcla de pena y extrañeza, ya que no sabían lo que sucedía allí. Cuando sonó la campana todos los chicos se dirigieron al salón de reuniones, donde Shion Arietis les dio la bienvenida, antes de presentar a todo el personal docente y administrativo.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

**Segundo**

Yato Mamori, el profesor de cálculo, guió al grupo de segundo al salón asignado para reuniones y juntas de ese grado. Al ser el primer día de clases, el profesor se encargaría de las presentaciones del grupo, entregar el reglamento y dar indicaciones como maestro guía; sobre todo; por los chicos de nuevo ingreso.

El grupo de segundo no era demasiado grande, y tenía la característica de ser el más tranquilo de todo el plantel. Así que por ese lado, Yato tenía el trabajo sencillo.

—Chicos, para conocernos mejor, cada uno se va a presentar y dirá algún detalle de ustedes mismos que consideren relevante —indicó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a pesar que algunos chiquillos se quejaron por la idea. Al ver que nadie se animaba a iniciar con el ejercicio, el muchachito más serio se incorporó.

—Mi nombre es Queen Kaftanzoglio. Estudio aquí desde el año pasado, me gusta leer y practicar cetrería. Mis materias favoritas son historia y literatura. —Se presentó el mejor de la clase.

Aprovechando que Queen dio el primer paso, Lune Halvorsen se presentó, apenas murmurando un saludo y su nombre a toda prisa, pues lo que le interesaba era pasar por eso de una vez por todas.

—¡Hey! Mi nombre es Hyoga Smirnov. Como casi todos saben soy hijo del profe Albiore, me encanta la natación y me va espectacular en ciencias —canturreó el rubio con actitud de chico cool.

Shiryu fue el siguiente en la lista. Él se mostró serio y centrado como siempre, y a diferencia de Hyoga, no mencionó ser hijo de Dohko; el profesor de historia; mucho menos que Shion era su actual padrastro, aunque casi todos en la escuela lo sabían. Sorrento le siguió en la presentación, limitándose a mencionar su pasión por la flauta transversa, la navegación y el teatro.

—¡Hola, gente! Soy Seiya Kairos, tengo un hermano mayor que se llama Tenma y va en quinto. Me gusta comer, el club de cocina y el football... a veces toco guitarra, pero ahora que lo recuerdo creo que la perdí el año pasado. —Se presentó el más inquieto de todos, ganándose varias risas de sus compañeros cuando mencionó lo de la guitarra. Al final miró al profesor—. ¿Esta actividad vale puntos, teacher?

La clase volvió a reír, mientras Yato negó con cara de poker, y es que en su fuero interno esperaba que Seiya madurara al menos un poquito durante las vacaciones. Luego de esa payasada, poco a poco cada uno de los estudiantes se presentó hasta que le tocó el turno a uno de los nuevos del salón.

—Hola... mi nombre es Shun Heinstein —dijo con voz nerviosa, pero con una sonrisa encantadora, al tiempo que agitaba la manita a la altura del hombro—-. Me gusta el teatro, la flauta dulce y la danza. Soy nuevo, pero en verdad espero que nos llevemos bien.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, el jovencito se sentó sintiendo sus manos frías por culpa de los nervios repentinos. No le molestaba presentarse, de hecho era alguien muy sociable, sus nervios en realidad fueron por culpa del inesperado flechazo de cupido.

_Hyoga Smirnov era el chico más guapo que jamás hubiese visto._

Con toda la discreción del mundo, Shun gastó el resto de la mañana en lanzarle miradas furtivas al chico de ojos celestes, apenas enterándose de lo que decía el profesor. Otros alumnos distraídos como Hyoga, usaron su tiempo enviando mensajes de texto y Seiya, el más descarado de todos, durmió tranquilamente ocultándose detrás de un libro abierto.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

**Tercero**

Los quinceañeros de tercero no eran tan infantiles y tranquilos como los chicos de primero y segundo, pero tampoco eran formales como los de quinto o sexto. Esos mocosos estaban en la edad justa de la rebeldía, indiferencia e inquietud, e Ilias Vryzas; el profesor de ciencias; era el más adecuado para mantener la atención de esos chicos. Dando órdenes como un simpático general, el profesor optó por emplear el jardín antes de llevar a los chicos al salón de clases. Sabía que al aire libre se mantendrían más atentos, además que allí tenía oportunidad de algunas dinámicas. En medio de bromas y dramatizaciones exageradas recitó el reglamento de la escuela y el de la clase, luego de acomodar a los estudiantes en semi círculo.

—Piensen rápido. Voy a lanzar esta pelotita, y a quien le caiga, tendrá que presentarse, decir sus pasatiempos favoritos y un animal que los represente —dijo mirando a cada uno de los chicos—. Eso sí, quien no coja la bolita... ¡hará una penitencia!

Los alumnos aplaudieron emocionados con la idea y divertidos por la penitencia, pues los que le conocían, sabían que Ilias se gastaba un sentido del humor por demás ocurrente. Sin previo aviso, el profesor contó hasta dos y lanzó la bolita roja a uno de los gemelos nuevos.

—Hola, mi nombre es Bud Mizar y tengo dieciséis años. Me gusta el skateboard, el motocross, pasear a mi perro gran danés llamado Alcor y practicar artes marciales —dijo el chico serio, sosteniendo la bolita con la siniestra. Apenas lo pensó un segundo y añadió—. El animal que me representa es un tigre siberiano blanco.

Ilias aplaudió los buenos reflejos del estudiante y la respuesta concreta. Con una seña pidió de vuelta la bolita y la lanzó de nueva cuenta al otro gemelo. Syd era todo lo contrario a Bud, pues su pasión era armar puzzles gigantes, leer cuentos a los niños del hospital, practicar ballet y escuchar ópera, en lo único que coincidió fue en el animal, pues escogió el tigre de bengala. Luego de él, la bolita le cayó al más revoltoso de la clase.

—Hey, soy Ikki Antzas. Me apasiona el piano, la pintura, el bádminton... y fastidiar a los demás —balbuceó entre bostezos ya que aún no terminaba de quitarse la modorra. Ilias y los chicos rieron por el último pasatiempo, aunque el muchacho hablaba en serio—. Me representa un fénix, por majestuoso, único... y porque si es fuego lo quema todo.

—¡Más que un fénix, te pareces a Hei Hei, el pollo bobo de Moana! —añadió Isaac, desquitandose por lo de los auriculares.

Todos los presentes se carcajearon por la comparación, de hecho algunos empezaron a llamar a Ikki de esa manera. El chico ofendido por el agravio, miró feo a su amigo finlandés y se le lanzó encima dispuesto a molerlo a palos por tremenda insolencia mientras le reclamaba por el mote. Ilias, que ya conocía el matrimonio loco de ese par, sostuvo a Ikki de la chaqueta y de un tirón lo acomodó en su lugar.

—Basta, chicos, no quiero castigar a nadie el primer día de clases —advirtió mirando de Ikki a Isaac, cada uno ya lucía un suave moratón en la mejilla y en el ojo respectivamente. Cuando todo se calmó, reanudó la actividad, lanzando esta vez la bolita al muchacho nuevo con ojos de gato.

—Hola, mi nombre es Pharaoh Sphinx. Soy fanático de las creepypastas, los cómics, sobre todo de Iron Man y el Capitán América... me gusta el Stony, y también me gusta Gambit y Wolverine... y cuidar de mi perro Cerberos y de mi cobra real que se llama Wilsen —dijo mientras distraído jugaba con la bolita—. El animal que me representa es un chacal.

Sin previo aviso lanzó de vuelta la bolita, pero el profesor Ilias fue lento de reflejos, por lo que terminó por tirarla y perseguirla por el jardín.

—Ahora le toca hacer penitencia, teacher —canturrearon algunos entre risas. Sin otra opción, el profesor se vio obligado a bailar frente a sus alumnos, que aplaudían mientras cantaban una canción popular.

Luego de eso le cayó la bolita a Isaac, quien habló de sus tocs de orden y limpieza, además de su pasión por el surf, el hockey y el parkour, añadiendo al final que su animal era el kraken. Ikki lo contradijo asegurando que en realidad era un clon mal hecho de Calamardo Tentáculos, en respuesta Isaac le dio una colleja, pero el profesor terminó por separarlos antes de que se mataran mientras sus compañeros reían por las ocurrencias de esos dos. Luego de eso fue el turno de Regulus Vryzas; el sobrino de Ilias. El chico más infantil del salón, juró ser amante de lo picante, los juegos de mesa, dodgeball y que su mayor sueño era ser detective, en cuanto al animal, se decantó por los gatos en general.

La bolita pasó de mano en mano hasta que el último estudiante se quedó con ella sin saber qué decir, pues no era tan genial como sus compañeros y tampoco contaba con sus recursos. El profesor le sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza lo invitó a hablar.

—Soy Jabu Mamori, y además de viajar a destinos exóticos, me gusta participar en carreras de autos y de motos. Tengo un Camaro y una moto Ducati —mintió con una sonrisa confiada a pesar que jamás en su vida había viajado ni mucho menos manejado nada, ni siquiera bicicleta—. El animal que me representa es el caballo frisón.

Isaac le envió un mensaje a Ikki rectificando que Jabu en realidad era un burro pardo que no llegaba ni a triciclo, mensaje que iba acompañado de un gif divertido de dicho animal. Ikki se echó a reír con ganas y tuvo a bien reenviar el mensaje al resto de sus compañeros. Todos a excepción de Jabu empezaron a cuchichear y reír por lo bajo, Ilias ignoró eso a propósito. De hecho para no crear controversia cambió la actividad haciendo correr a los chicos por el jardín para que buscaran un "tesoro" que había escondido previamente.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

**Cuarto**

Albiore Smirnov, el profesor guía del grupo de cuarto, llevó a sus alumnos al salón de clases. El profesor aunque serio, empleó los primeros períodos en dinámicas graciosas para introducir el reglamento, manteniendo entretenidos los chicos. A diferencia de otros grados, el cuarto era el más dividido de todos. Los estudiantes se reunían en sus grupos de siempre, y era realmente difícil sacarlos de su círculo, todo porque jamás aprendieron a llevarse bien debido a la diferencia de caracteres.

—Como bien saben, es día de presentaciones y ustedes no serán la excepción —dijo el profesor, a sabiendas que la mayoría de estudiantes odiaban esa actividad—. Lo haremos de manera práctica. Diré sus apellidos y ustedes se encargaran del resto. Arietis.

Mu suspiró por lo bajo y se puso de pie, arreglando su uniforme en el proceso.

—Mi nombre es Mu Arietis. Me gusta el taller de arte y alfarería... henm estudio aquí desde primero y mis mejores amigos son Shiryu y Aioria, pero son de otros grados. —Se presentó con su tono sereno, negándose a mencionar que era el hijo del director Shion.

En cuanto Mu se sentó, mencionaron al siguiente en la lista.

—Mi nombre es Mime Benetnasch. Soy un prodigio con la lira y el cálculo, aunque también me va bien con las demás materias. —Soltó entre abochornado y jactancioso. Mime tenía una característica: su rencor, pues varios de sus compañeros solían hacerle bullying por ser huérfano, aunque por supuesto que disponía de una fortuna que era administrada por su tutor: Siegfried Megrez.

En cuanto Mime se sentó, el chico nuevo se puso de pie tras escuchar su nombre. Todos en el salón le analizaron sin discreción alguna, pues desde que llegó acompañado de Lune, había robado miradas y comentarios.

—Mi nombre es Narciso Ferrara*, pero prefiero que me llamen Aphrodite Dahl —indicó con tono tajante, más como una orden que como sugerencia. Con coquetería echó su pelo hacia atrás y prosiguió—. Como ya saben soy nuevo... y aclaro que no me agrada la gente corriente y apestosa, así que si tienen esas cualidades lo mejor es que mantengan la distancia.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes se quedaron de piedra, boquiabiertos, pues jamás nunca habían escuchado que alguien se presentara de esa manera. Aphrodite sonrió satisfecho por el efecto de sus palabras y volvió a sentarse con movimientos elegantes. Pasada la sorpresa, el profesor mencionó al siguiente de la lista.

—Soy Ban Hatoyama —murmuró sintiendo las orejas rojas. El pobre se encontraba medio ido ya que estaba más preocupado en observar a uno de sus compañeros que en la actividad, tanto así que sin saber qué más decir se sentó.

Los que ya le conocían se quedaron sorprendidos, pues Ban era uno de los bullying del salón y solía hablar de sus viajes, colección de autos deportivos y otros lujos que en realidad no tenía ni en sueños. Por su cuenta el profesor ignoró la pobreza de elocuencia del estudiante y siguió con las presentaciones.

—Soy Algethi Larbi. Me gusta el piano y entré a estudiar aquí desde el año pasado —balbuceó de mal talante el chico más alto.

En contra de su voluntad todos en el instituto lo conocían, pues era el hijo del conserje del plantel. Algethi era uno de los becados desde que entró, y por ser estudiante de escasos recursos la mayoría lo trataban con desdén, aunque nadie se burlaba de él de manera abierta.

—Soy Alberich Megrez. Para los que no me conocen, desde primero tengo el promedio más alto en todo el instituto. Soy experto en esgrima, de hecho he ganado varias competencias a nivel nacional... ¡Ah! y suelo ser tutor de los más lelos del salón —Soltó con el tono pedante que le caracterizaba, mirando fijamente a Ban cuando dijo "lelos".

Los estudiantes continuaron presentándose. Algunos fueron parlanchines, otros fueron parcos, como Eo Scylla, que se limitó a decir su nombre ya que no se le antojó aclarar nada más. Cuando las presentaciones terminaron, el profesor les dio un receso de veinte minutos para que charlaran a su antojo.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

**Quinto**

El profesor de historia, Dohko Zhao, llevó a su grupo al gimnasio, donde tendrían oportunidad de moverse y meter ruido sin afectar a los demás. Dohko además de ser el más risueño entre los docentes, tenía una actitud relajada que agradaba a los estudiantes de todo el plantel, por lo que los de quinto estuvieron encantados al tenerle como guía.

Ya que en ese grado no había ningún estudiante nuevo, Dohko optó por dividir el grupo en dos y preguntar por el reglamento a cada uno mientras jugaban " _matasapo_ " como le gustaba llamar al famoso quemado o dodgeball. Los pelotazos prometían volar de un lado a otro, disparando la adrenalina de todos en cuestión de segundos. La regla era sencilla, quien recibía el pelotazo, debía citar de memoria un inciso del reglamento. Saga Giorgatos fue el escogido para liderar al grupo " _Alpha_ ", como decidió llamarle, mientras que Geki Kido fue el elegido para liderar al grupo " _Cool_ ", nombre escogido por el mismo chico.

Los gemelos Giorgatos, Milo, Aioria y Kagaho se pusieron de acuerdo para ponchar a Geki, quien se coronaba como su enemigo número uno, pero el grandulón organizó a su equipo de tal manera que los demás hacían de escudo. Lamentablemente del grupo Cool, Tenma fue el primero en ser eliminado, no porque sus reflejos fueran malos, sino porque estaba más entretenido con el móvil intentando remediar el lío que tenía con Sui por su noche anterior.

Los estudiantes de ambos equipos poco a poco fueron ponchados entre quejas, ante la mirada divertida de Dohko, quien disfrutaba como enano con cada pelotazo que atinaba en el blanco. Según él, ese deporte servía para espabilar, formar carácter, agudizar los reflejos y pensar rápido. Al final, como si estuviesen bien sincronizados, casi media docena de pelotazos lanzados con saña terminaron estampados en Geki, que no le quedó más opción que tragarse la rabia y el ardor que las pelotas le dejaron en el pellejo.

—¡Ganó el equipo Alpha! —anunció a todo pulmón el profesor mientras aplaudía animado.

Los campeones chiflaron emocionados, felices no por el triunfo, sino porque se quedaron con el capricho de humillar al joven Kido. Luego del festejo, el profesor hizo que los estudiantes formaran un círculo y le entregó un balón a Saga.

—Ahora pasarán el balón hacia la derecha. Dirán su nombre y pasatiempos, todo de manera rápida y precisa... y ni se les ocurra tirar la pelota —indicó con una sonrisa sesgada. El castigo para quien fallara era colaborar con la limpieza del salón durante una semana.

En cuanto dio la señal inició la actividad.

—Saga Giorgatos. Mi pasión es la equitación, el tenis, el porno, el sexo y filmar videos caseros —dijo tranquilo, con una sonrisa pícara.

—Milo Caristeas. Me encantan las manzanas, correr, el ping pong y la informática.

—Kagaho Antzas. Me gustan las artes marciales, el kickboxing, el bádminton, el rugby y partirle la cara a cualquier imbécil que me fastidie o se meta con mi hermano. —Y lo último era una advertencia clara de la que nadie dudaba.

—Aioria Vryzas. Me gusta el baloncesto, el rugby, practicar senderismo, montañismo y camping.

—Tenma Kairos. Lo mío son las artes marciales, la arquería, el maní y leer. —dijo fresco, sin animarse a añadir que también le gustaba follar con Sui.

—Kanon Giorgatos. Me gusta el ajedrez, el bádminton, el paintball y follar —canturreó entre risas.

Con su eterna sonrisa de pillo, el gemelo malévolo le pasó el balón a Geki de tal manera que le hizo tirarlo, asegurándose así que el chico quedara castigado. Geki rabió por segunda vez mirando con verdadero odio al gemelo, mas se tragó el enojo para no empeorar su situación.

—Geki Kido. Me gusta el boxing y cobrar venganzas —masculló ante la mirada reprobatoria de Dohko.

Los chicos rieron por lo bajo, burlándose con descaro del muchacho. El profesor los llamó al orden y continuaron con la actividad hasta que el resto de la clase se presentó. Cuando salieron del gimnasio, Geki le envió un mensaje a Ban, Algethi y a Jabu, pues pensaba desquitarse la humillación y el castigo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota aclaratoria:
> 
> Narciso: En la mitología griega, Narciso era un joven de una apariencia hermosa y llamativa. Las doncellas se enamoraban de él, pero éste las rechazaba. Entre las jóvenes heridas por su amor estaba la ninfa Eco, quien desolada por el cruel rechazo, se ocultó en una cueva y allí se consumió hasta que sólo quedó su voz.
> 
> Para castigar a Narciso por su engreimiento, Némesis, la diosa de la venganza, hizo que se enamorara de su propia imagen reflejada en una fuente. En una contemplación absorta, incapaz de apartarse de su imagen, Narciso acabó arrojándose a las aguas. 


	5. Capítulo 4 - Frustrated Revenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> El capítulo contiene una leve insinuación de non-con, un poco de lenguaje grosero y un pelín de violencia. Así que si no es de tu agrado ese tipo de lecturas, recomiendo no leerlo.

 

 

 

Cuando el segundo receso llegó los alumnos empezaron a reunirse en el patio, los pasillos, el comedor o el jardín, prestos a tomar su almuerzo o simplemente charlar. Geki, Ban, Algethi y Jabu; el grupito que se dedicaba al bullying; se juntaron donde siempre: en las escaleras que daban a la terraza.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Geki? —soltó Jabu, pues había recibido el mensaje del mayor desde temprano, pero en el primer receso nadie se pudo juntar por las actividades de los grados.

—¡Los malditos gemelos Giorgatos! ¡Eso fue lo que sucedió! —bramó con la rabia que aún acumulaba. El mayor empuñó la diestra y golpeó la pared con fuerza, deseando que fuera la cara de Kanon. Sus compañeros hicieron gestos despectivos al asociar el apellido de los gemelos con problemas, y en silencio, escucharon lo sucedido durante la presentación de grado.

No era secreto alguno el odio descomunal que Kido manifestaba hacia todos en general, y los gemelos y Kagaho en particular. Por todos era bien sabido que desde que Geki Kido entró a primero había tenido problemas con cada uno de sus compañeros, incluso con chicos de grados superiores, lo que le hizo merecedor de varias suspensiones. Además de insultativo, dominante, agresivo y grosero, el muchacho tenía fama de sádico, eso luego de que lo descubrieran destripando a pisotones a uno de los hamsters de los laboratorios mientras sus amigos de aquel entonces reían. Del grupito antiguo de Geki quedaba sólo él, pues uno de sus amigos fue expulsado tras golpear al profesor de deportes y a los otros dos sus padres los cambiaron de escuela antes del primer semestre.

El odio profundo que le guardaba a Kagaho y sus primos inició desde ese primer año, debido que en la primer reunión de entrega de notas, ellos tres recibieron felicitaciones por su excelente rendimiento ya que se disputaban los primeros lugares de la clase. A diferencia de él, que recibió sólo coscorrones e insultos de su abuelo en cuanto tuvo en sus manos la boleta plagada de calificaciones deplorables, debido a que a él simplemente no le interesaba estudiar ni entregar tareas. Desde entonces Geki buscaba la manera de insultar y humillar a los muchachos, tarea que tenía difícil ya que ellos no eran los típicos chicos pálidos y escuálidos que temblaban ante su presencia, por lo que no tenían problemas en devolver los insultos con sarcasmos que lo dejaban temblando de la rabia. 

Así fue su relación durante dos años.

Pero todo cambió cuando Ikki entró a primero. El chiquillo en aquel entonces se la vivía pegado a Isaac y Eo (sus únicos amigos), aún no terminaba de dar el estirón propio de la adolescencia, hablaba soltando gallitos y no socializaba con nadie, más por desidia que por desagrado o timidez. Geki al ver al menor, supo que tenía la forma perfecta para fastidiar a Saga y compañía. Con Ban, el único compinche con el que contaba, justo un mes después de entrar a clases lograron arrastrar a Ikki fuera del instituto hasta uno de los callejones que estaban a pocas cuadras, donde Geki; cabreado al descubrir el genio endemoniado de la pequeña rata; intentó abusar de él para dejarlo quieto. Intento que le valió una fractura en la nariz y el brazo cortesía de Kagaho y Saga mientras Kanon azotaba sin piedad a Ban. Desde entonces el odio entre ellos era mutuo y parecían tener un acuerdo tácito, pues aunque se ofendían e incluso golpeaban, jamás daban quejas a los profesores. Era un asunto entre ellos y nadie más.

—¿Qué piensas hacer para vengarte? —inquirió Ban.

Geki se cruzó de brazos, ladeó la cabeza y cambió el peso de su pie, todo al mismo tiempo, y por unos instantes pensó en sus posibilidades. Aunque le doliera, no admitía ni de broma que no se atrevía a meterse con Kagaho y los gemelos, pues esos tres tenían la capacidad de patearle el culo y hacerle morder el polvo de la manera más literal. No tenía oportunidad alguna frente a ellos, y eso era lo que le molestaba más.

—Ikki es el hermano menor de Kagaho y primo del par de bastardos... ellos lo quieren y cuidan mucho —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa—. ¿Alguna idea?

Geki sonrió de lado, pensando en algo para fastidiar al chico; sin embargo; sabía que no la tenía tan fácil como quería. Si bien Ikki era mucho más menudo que ellos (Geki, Ban y Algethi), el desgraciado también sabía defenderse y daba problemas. Si iban a hacerle algo, debía ser a traición.

—La última vez no pudiste hacerle todo lo que querías... esta vez yo puedo sostener al imbécil ese mientras tú te entretienes. —Algethi sonrió amplio tras dar su propuesta, pues el odio que le guardaba a Ikki era personal, ya que el otro era mucho mejor con el piano.

Geki miró a Algethi de forma apreciativa. El chico aunque apenas tenía diecisiete años, era monstruosamente alto y rellenito, tanto así que casi alcanzaba los dos metros diez. Nadie tenía oportunidad contra él, esa era la única y verdadera razón por la que aceptaba tener en su grupo al hijo de un conserje.

—Jabu, ve a buscar a Ikki y encuentra la manera de llevarlo a los vestidores del gimnasio ahora mismo. Haremos gemir a esa perrita —ordenó el líder del grupito, sin que ninguno se enterara que alguien más había escuchado sus planes.

El mencionado asintió y de inmediato, cual perro obediente, corrió a cumplir con las órdenes. Ni Jabu, Algethi o Ban se atrevían a contradecir a Geki Kido, pues a diferencia de ellos, él sí era heredero de una fortuna inmensa que lo hacía destacar sin problema. Sonriendo por el plan, Geki se dirigió sin demora al estacionamiento para buscar en el baúl de su nueva Hummer un juguetito, correas y la cámara para divertirse, mientras el resto marchó hacia los vestidores a esperar.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Ikki se encontraba charlando con Pharaoh, el chico nuevo con ojos de gato y despiste monumental, pues desde que se enteró que tenía una cobra y un perro andaba pegado a él para cuestionarlo al respecto.

—¿Y cómo conseguiste una cobra real? —Lo miró escéptico, y es que él suponía que no era normal tener un de esos bichos en casa.

—Creo que escapó de un circo, de hecho ni siquiera tiene colmillos... Wilsen es adorable, aunque suele latiguear con su cola a Cerberos cuando se niega a llevarle en su lomo —explicó mientras mordisqueaba la segunda manzana de ese rato.

Al notar la mirada cargada de incredulidad, Pharaoh le mostró la galería de su móvil donde habían cientos de fotos de Wilsen y Cerberos. Encantado Ikki se dedicó a observar las fotografías, mientras preguntaba por cada una de ellas entretenido con sus historias. En esas estaban cuando Bud se acercó a husmear, usando como pretexto las fotos que Ikki veía.

—Yo siempre he querido tener un perro, pero no nos dejan —se lamentó haciendo un puchero divertido, ya que tanto Saga como Kanon estaban a favor de tener una mascota, pero Aspros había dado una negativa rotunda desde el principio.

—Oye, Hei Hei, tengo un vídeo tuyo gritando en el mar —soltó de pronto uno de sus compañeros del salón, quien de inmediato le mostró su tablet con el corto de la película donde el gallito desgarbado grita como histérico al descubrirse a mitad del océano.

En cuanto Ikki asimiló bien la información, le devolvió el teléfono a Pharaoh y corrió detrás del insolente inoportuno dispuesto a golpearle hasta la sombra para darle una lección. El gemelo miró a Pharaoh y sin decir palabra, se echó a correr para seguir al muchacho en su loca carrera. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, para cuando el chico nuevo logró encontrar el famoso gimnasio y sus respectivos vestidores, Geki y sus amigos hacían de las suyas.

En cuanto Ikki entró al vestidor, se dirigió hacia las duchas creyendo que el insolente se había escondido allí, para su sorpresa fue emboscado por Geki, Ban, Jabu y Algethi, quienes se aseguraron de amordazarlo para que no gritara y atarle las manos en la espalda para dejarlo quieto. Al tenerlo listo, Algethi lo sostuvo en el aire con fuerza monumental, alejándole los pies del suelo, por su cuenta Geki intentó tironear los pantalones del chico mientras Ban preparaba la video. El plan era sencillo: tras desnudar de abajo a Ikki, querían obligarlo a venirse gracias al pequeño vibrador de bala que tenían para la ocasión y conservar el vídeo para chantajearlo cada vez que se les antojara.

—Deja de moverte, zorrita, sé que esto te gustará —ordenó Geki, indicándole con señas a Algethi que buscara la manera de dejar quieto a Ikki.

El chico aunque llevaba las de perder; tanto por la fuerza y tamaño de su captor, como por el número de enemigos; dio batalla haciéndoles difícil la labor. Ikki se dedicó a dar patadas de mula cada que intentaban acercarse, luego de darle un buen golpe con la nuca a Algethi, el cual le hizo sangrar la nariz y los labios.

Cuando Geki, Jabu y Ban por fin lograron quitarle el pantalón junto a la ropa interior, batallaron para sostener en alto las piernas del muchacho, obligándole a flexionar las rodillas y separar los muslos, evitado recibir alguna patada mientras Ikki bramaba por la rabia.

Al tener el culo del chico bien expuesto, murmurando obscenidades Geki encendió el vibrador en su máxima potencia y empezó a pasear la bala por los genitales flácidos, tomando vídeo de los mismos. Movido por la excitación que lo invadió al tener las nalgas disponibles, se arrodilló presto a mamar el tímido miembro que se negaba a reaccionar mientras acercaba la balita a la sonrosada entrada con la clara intención de encajarla de un golpe; sin embargo; el escuchar la voz cercana de un chico que llamaba a un profesor, le alertó impidiéndole hacer nada.

Geki se tragó una maldición y de inmediato se puso de pie, tirando la cámara en el proceso. Nervioso, porque no quería ser descubierto, Algethi dejó caer a Ikki y se alejó aplastando el aparato sin darse cuenta siquiera. Todo se volvió un caos en segundos. Geki amenazó de muerte a Ikki, y como perseguidos por el diablo salieron de los vestidores a prisa llevándose toda evidencia, sin notar que había un chico escondido cerca de los casilleros. Al quedarse solo y rabiando por la humillación sufrida, Ikki se removió intentando soltar las ataduras de sus manos, al menos hasta que una mano se apoyó en su hombro. Bud murmuró que se calmara y al instante empezó a quitarle la mordaza junto a la correa que ceñía sus muñecas.

Él había escuchado la plática de esos estudiantes mientras recorría el instituto en busca de su gemelo. Cuando encontró a Ikki no supo de qué manera darle el chisme, ya que nunca antes le había hablado; mas al verle correr persiguiendo al chico del vídeo supo que debía hacer algo. Al llegar a los vestidores del gimnasio, se lamentó por perderse en el camino y no dar parte al profesor Ilias, pero al instante se le ocurrió quedarse en la puerta y llamarlo a gritos, fingiendo que el catedrático pasaba por allí. El plan improvisado para su buena fortuna funcionó como esperaba.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? —inquirió mirándolo con una mezcla de preocupación y rabia, pues donde él y su hermano solían estudiar también hacían bullying, por lo que odiaba ese tipo de acciones cobardes. ¡Eran cuatro contra uno! No había posibilidad de defenderse de esos mastodontes que para colmo atacaban a traición.

—Sí... no... no me hicieron nada —murmuró con la mirada gacha por la vergüenza que lo invadió el ser descubierto, intentando tapar en medio de sus piernas con ambas manos.

Bud, que seguía molesto, cargó en volandas a Ikki para sacarlo de la ducha y llevarlo a una de las bancas de los vestidores, dejando sorprendido al menor por la acción repentina. Sin decir nada desapareció de su vista y de inmediato regresó con el pantalón y la ropa interior. Con una sonrisa ínfima le tendió las prendas junto a su botella de agua mineral.

—Bebe un poco, por el susto —indicó antes de sentarse a su lado—. ¿En verdad no te lastimaron?... puedo revisarte si quieres.

Ikki estuvo a punto de escupir el agua, ya que no esperaba recibir tanta ayuda, mucho menos de esa clase. Al ver la cara de espanto del chico, Bud empezó a reír por lo bajo e hizo una floritura con su mano.

—No pienses mal, mi padre es médico obstetra. He leído algunos de sus libros... y bueno, sé cómo deben estar las cosas allá abajo —explicó relajado, más que nada para darle confianza al muchacho.

—No me penetraron, si es eso a lo que te refieres... sólo me manosearon —aclaró sonrojado hasta las orejas, tanto por la rabia como por la vergüenza.

El gemelo no supo si tranquilizarse o molestarse más, pues le mosqueó saber que lo habían tocado sin su consentimiento, aunque le calmaba saber que había llegado a tiempo para impedir que esos hicieran algo peor. Ikki lo pensó un momento y negó resignado antes de incorporarse para vestirse con comodidad, a pesar que lo suyo no era pasearse en pelotas frente a cualquiera. Bud, aunque discreto, observó las piernas torneadas y el trasero redondo y firme de su compañero, sintiéndose cucaracha por el deseo repentino de tocarlo.

—Te dejaron algunos moratones.... Debes decirle al profesor Ilias lo que te sucedió —comentó Bud para romper el silencio.

El menor se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia abajo, descubriendo que en efecto sus muslos y caderas tenían morados con la forma de los dedos de esos desgraciados. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Bud extendió la mano y acarició con suavidad la tersa piel, apenas rozando las marcas desagradables. Ikki se quedó estático, mirando con curiosidad a Bud, pues sin contar a su hermano y a Kanon, nadie lo había acariciado de esa manera tan sutil. Sin decir palabra, el gemelo sostuvo la estrecha cintura, haciéndole girar para que quedara de frente. Sus yemas recorrieron el vientre bajo, deteniéndose justo sobre el pubis lampiño.

—¿Le dirás al profesor? Yo puedo decir lo que vi —volvió a hablar con voz suave, mirando a los ojos al muchacho. Ikki salió de su estupor parpadeando varias veces, dándose una patada mental por su lento reaccionar.

—No, no me gusta dar quejas. —Bud negó por la respuesta, pero se quedó a su lado como si se tratara de un chiquillo. Quizá porque aún estaba shockeado, Ikki no le pidió que lo dejara solo.

—No puedes quedarte callado, Ikki, lo que ellos te hicieron es abuso —explicó paciente, luego de un rato. Sus atrevidos dedos viajaron por la camisa, acomodando los botones que se soltaron por el forcejeo, la corbata y la chaqueta, hasta que el chico quedó presentable nuevamente.

—Da igual... si mi hermano y mis primos se enteran los van a arrastrar —murmuró desanimado, pues eso le enfadaba y frustraba por igual.

A Ikki no le gustaba necesitar de Kagaho, por el contrario, desde pequeño siempre procuró ser independiente ya que no le agradaba vivir a la sombra de nadie. Pero su hermano era sobreprotector en extremo y estaba encaprichado en tratarlo como a un niño. Para colmo, Kanon y Saga también se apuntaban para apoyar a Kagaho en su trato, ya que más que como primo, veían a Ikki como a un hermano menor.

—Respetaré tu decisión, aunque no me parece correcta —concluyó con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que me pase? —Bud alzó los hombros, y aprovechando que Ikki se encontraba medio ido, tiró de él para sentarlo sobre sus muslos. El chico soltó una risa producto de los nervios, mas terminó por apoyar la sien en el hombro del otro. No quería admitirlo, pero por lo sucedido se sentía exhausto y desanimado.

—Porque Hei Hei me da risa... sólo por ese bicho vi la película.

Ikki le dio un zape flojo, aunque en realidad le causó gracia la respuesta, por lo que empezó a reír con suavidad. Bud asintió tranquilo, ya que lo que quería era relajar al muchacho. Distraído empezó a frotar la espalda de Ikki mientras le hablaba de su perro Alcor, gastando así los minutos que faltaban hasta que sonó la campana indicando el regreso a clases.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Del cielo a la tierra no existe nada oculto. Ese viejo refrán tan acertado quedaba ad hoc para Kagaho, al menos en ese momento, quien todo sea dicho agradeció hasta la médula.

Gracias a que los chismes se extendían como incendio entre algunos estudiantes, por medio de Isaac, Kagaho se enteró que Ikki había sido emboscado en los vestidores. No tenía detalles de lo sucedido, pues el finés intentó sacarle la verdad a su amigo, mas el hermetismo que lo acompañó el resto de las clases no ayudó en lo absoluto. Al final fue Bud quien le dio el nombre de dos de los abusadores, pero sin decir con claridad lo ocurrido.

En cuanto sonó la campana que indicaba la salida, el mayor de los hermanos junto a los gemelos buscaron a Ikki, quien actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado mientras se despedía de Bud y Syd. En ese momento Kagaho y Kanon supieron que Ikki no les diría nada del incidente, y ciertamente en ese instante no necesitaban saberlo.

—Ve al auto y nos esperas —indicó Saga, dándole las llaves del último regalo de sus padres.

Minutos después Ikki lanzaba con pereza su backpack al maletero del Lamborghini Aventador cromado de Saga, y curioso miró a su alrededor buscando a su hermano y primos. El estacionamiento del colegio era grande, ya que la mayoría de estudiantes y casi todos los docentes llevaban sus autos, por lo que a veces era difícil ubicar a los demás. Cuando vio la Hummer de Geki supo que el bastardo aún no se había largado, Ikki torció los labios pensando que después cobraría su venganza, total aún le quedaba el año escolar. Distraído echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y fue entonces que la vio: una hermosa Knight XV negra que sobresalía soberbia en el estacionamiento.

Silbando por el hallazgo, pues era difícil que un auto lo sorprendiera, se acercó para averiguar quién era el dueño. Su sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir que era nada más y nada menos que Pharaoh. No dudó en acercarse a él para charlar y gastar así el tiempo.

—¿Y tú porque no tienes auto? —preguntó el egipcio después de un rato, ello mientras devoraba un sándwich acompañado de una bolsa de frituras.

—Mi hermano y mis primos son mis choferes —respondió divertido y sin mentir. Aunque su tío Defteros le aseguró que le daría el auto que quisiera cuando cumpliera diecisiete, en realidad no le interesara en lo absoluto tener uno—. La verdad no me quejo. Saga tiene el Lamborghini Aventador, Kanon el Lamborghini Huracán y mi hermano se pidió el Maserati Alfieri... me parece que son suficientes autos para una casa.

Pharaoh asintió satisfecho por la explicación antes de ofrecerle de su sándwich a Ikki, y de la nada empezó a hablar de sus teorías de Civil War y las razones por las que Bucky Barnes era un indeseable por entrometerse en el amor de Rogers y Stark. Ikki no se consideraba un verdadero fanático de los comics en general, aunque sí que había visto todas las películas; sin embargo; al apreciar la pasión con la que Pharaoh hablaba del tema, despertó su interés empolvado en los super héroes.

Entre tanto en el jardín trasero, el único lugar que no disponía de tantas cámaras de seguridad y que por lo regular estaba desierto, Kagaho y compañía barrían el suelo con Geki, Ban y Algethi. Jabu como buen cobarde, había escapado a esconderse con su padre antes que Aioria lo atrapara.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mi hermano, pedazo de mierda —bramó Kagaho, segundos antes de estrellar su puño en la cara de Geki, provocando que el chico cayera como un bulto inerte.

El sonido seco del tremendo golpe dejó helado a Ban, que con cara de circunstancias intentaba detener sin éxito la hemorragia nasal de la que era víctima, cortesía de la paliza que le obsequió Saga. Al mismo tiempo Kanon estaba a un tris de fracturarle las costillas a un magullado Algethi, quien estaba sorprendido ya que al ser mucho más alto, jamás imaginó que esos tres fueran unas verdaderas máquinas para los golpes.

Kagaho escupió a Geki, y aprovechando que se encontraba doblado por el dolor, Saga le dio una patada entre las piernas que le hizo lloriquear, dejándolo tirado a medio jardín. Por su cuenta, Milo se acomodó una vez más las gafas de lectura y siguió tecleando como endemoniado en su ordenador, alterando con eficacia las pocas cámaras de vigilancia de esa parte de la escuela, ya que desde hacía tiempo tenía hackeado el sistema de seguridad del instituto. Cuando los chicos dejaron en claro su mensaje y sobornaron con suficiente dinero a Kasa, el jardinero, se largaron sin mirar atrás.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Mime caminó hacia el estacionamiento en compañía de Alberich, Lune, Queen y Aphrodite. El primero iba algo incómodo por Aphrodite, pues su personalidad arrolladora lo hacía sentir como una especie de bicho interplanetario y fuera de lugar. Aphrodite en cambio, ignoraba a todos a su alrededor mientras le enviaba mensajes de texto a su amado novio.

—Mime, mira quién está allí. —Alberich señaló hacia donde Ikki se encontraba—. Según comentó el perdedor Algethi, hoy intentaron emboscar al chico en los vestidores... al parecer fue un fracaso.

El mencionado parpadeó repetidas veces, sonriendo como bobo cuando vio al dueño de su corazón charlando con un chico nuevo. Para nadie en la escuela era secreto que Mime estaba enamorado, casi obsesionado, de Ikki. Por su cuenta, Queen respingó la nariz mostrándose interesado en el asunto, pues si Ikki estaba allí quería decir que Kagaho (su amor platónico) debía andar cerca. Sin embargo, aunque quería quedarse un rato más, se despidió a toda prisa, pues su padre lo estaba esperando y él no era un hombre precisamente paciente.

—¿Crees que esos asquerosos le hicieron algo? —preguntó Mime, molesto con la simple idea.

—El chico se ve en perfecto estado aunque desaliñado, pero simpático debido a su aspecto de rebelde —dijo de pronto Aphrodite, quien se dignó a dejar a un lado su móvil para enterarse mejor de los chismes. Luego de dar su sabia opinión, barrió con la mirada a Ikki una vez más y sonrió complacido, ya que era el tipo de chico que le gustaba—. Por cierto... ¿quienes son " _los asquerosos_ ", querido?

Eso le interesaba mucho.

—Algethi está en tu grado, es el hijo del conserje —aclaró Lune, en un murmullo de ratón—. Es amigo de Ban; que también está en tu grado; Jabu y Geki... ellos son los indeseables de la escuela. Si no quieres recibir golpes e insultos, lo mejor es que te mantengas alejado de ellos.

Aphrodite hizo un gesto de asco al enterarse que era compañero de clase del hijo de un conserje, y por supuesto, le dio repelús saber de la existencia de ese puñado de parias en el instituto, que para colmo eran los que intimidaban al resto. Si algo odiaba era que no se respetaran las clases sociales, sobre todo cuando estaban en un lugar donde no encajaban ni a la fuerza.

—Gracias por la aclaración. Ahora que lo recuerdo, quiero que me des la lista de los chicos populares, los perdedores y los sabiondos —solicitó acercándose a su Bugatti Veyron rosa. Le permitió a Lune ingresar, con un gesto se despidió de Mime y Alberich antes de abordar y salir de la escuela.

Alberich sonrió divertido por la actitud de Aphrodite, ya que le agradaba la gente con ese tipo de personalidad tan segura y despectiva. Estaba seguro que iba a hacer buenas migas con el chico remilgado. Con calma se acercó a su auto; un Aston Martin Vanquish azul eléctrico; y llamó a Mime.

—Ve a saludar a Ikki ahora que está solo. No le preguntes nada de lo ocurrido con Algethi, sólo pregúntale por sus vacaciones o qué sé yo —aconsejó mientras veía a Ikki despedirse de Pharaoh a la vez que abordaba su auto, luego de bajar la ventanilla añadió—. No pierdas tiempo e invitalo a un helado o lo que sea antes de que llegue Kagaho... vamos, muévete rápido.

Mime asintió un tanto nervioso y le sonrió a Alberich agradeciendo por el consejo y apoyo, total lo consideraba como un hermano ya que prácticamente se criaron juntos. Con un gesto se despidió al verlo partir, prometiendose a sí mismo que lograría su cometido. Armándose de valor se guardó los nervios y apretó el paso hasta alcanzar a Ikki, que estaba a punto de abordar el Lamborghini de Saga.

—Hey, qué gusto verte de nuevo —canturreó con su mejor sonrisa.

Ikki giró a mirar a Mime y por saludo asintió con cara de gurruño, esa que casi siempre le acompañaba, y que al extraño gusto de Mime era la cosa adorable del mundo junto al aspecto desaliñado, la sonrisa retorcida, los ojos azules y el carácter voluble, características que para algunos estaban lejos de ser respetables.

—¿Qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones? —Por el contrario, Mime se mostró animado y sonriente en todo momento, invadiendo sin pena el espacio personal del menor.

—Bien.

Mime no perdió el buen talante y a pesar de la respuesta parca se dedicó a parlotear, hablando de sus vacaciones, viajes y de cuanto había extrañado la escuela. Ikki torció los labios a medida que lo escuchaba, preguntándose si el chico tenía algún botón de pausa para dejarlo en silencio por un momento. Al no encontrar nada de eso, se obligó a soltar un par de monosílabos con el temor de darle cuerda a la cháchara aburrida.

—¿Se te antoja un helado, Ikki? ¡Te invito al que quieras! —soltó de pronto con los ojos bien abiertos y una amplia sonrisa que le daba aspecto de desquiciado.

—Soy intolerante a la lactosa, me ponen de lo más flatulento —mintió con una sonrisa burlona, pero asegurándose de dar un paso hacia atrás por si el chico enloquecía.

Disimulando el gesto de extrañeza, ya que como buen acosador había visto en muchas ocasiones al chico devorar helados como si no existiera un mañana, Mime volvió a intentar invitándolo al cine, mostrándose un poco más ansioso ya que le urgía sacar a Ikki de la escuela antes que su hermano llegara.

—Desaparece del mapa, Benetnasch —La voz gruesa de Kagaho, acompañada de su gesto malhumorado, bastaron para hacer que el chico balbuceara una despedida y se alejara en segundos hacia su Porsche 911 blanco.

Antes de centrar su atención en su primo, Kanon y Saga aniquilaron a Mime con la mirada, ya que el chico les irritaba por su constante acoso y no les daba buena espina. Iban a reclamar por no decirles nada de lo ocurrido con Geki, pero gracias a un gesto de Kagaho se frenaron. Sin decir nada todos abordaron y salieron del instituto en medio de un silencio incómodo para los mayores. Ikki, que estaba ajeno a lo que sucedía con ellos, hizo nido en el costado de Kagaho y se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos.

 

 


	6. Capítulo 5 - Love Is In The Air

 

 

Habían pasado diez días desde que se iniciaron las clases, y en el caso de algunos, se negaban a perder sus costumbres de siempre.

El inconfundible Bugatti Veyron de Aphrodite se encontraba estacionado a un par de cuadras de la escuela en un callejón discreto. Desde hacía varios minutos, Lune Halvorsen; su hermanastro; se había adelantado al instituto. Ciertamente no le molestaba llevar al tímido chico ya que estudiaban juntos; sin embargo; le había dejado en claro que cada vez que estuviese con su novio debía desaparecer de escena.

—No pienso hacerlo aquí, Deathmask —murmuró sonrojado, intentando juntar los muslos para que su amado no le metiera mano, contradiciendo sus acciones ya que se había asegurado de correr los asientos para tener mayor comodidad.

El italiano de pelo albo y ojos carmesí, gruñó una queja en su idioma natal segundos antes de hundir la nariz en el cuello de su novio. Vaya que le gustaba Aphrodite, a pesar de su carácter tan especial, el chico lo enloquecía. Su perpetuo aroma floral y la suavidad de su lechosa piel, podía asegurar eran adictivos.

—No es la primera vez que lo hacemos en el auto —susurró entre besos húmedos que dejó en la línea de la mandíbula hasta que se acercó a la oreja.

Sus labios traviesos atraparon el gracioso lóbulo que se ocultaba entre los rizos y juguetón empezó a succionar, intercalando algunos mordiscos suaves que llenaron de escalofríos al menor, aprovechando esa distracción para soltar el botón del pantalón. Sabía de sobra que ese era uno de los puntos más sensibles de su novio y jamás desperdiciaba la oportunidad de llegar a él. Aphrodite mientras tanto se debatía entre la idea de dejarse llevar por la pasión o poner un alto.

—Sí... pero la campana está por sonar —murmuró no del todo convencido, suspirando entrecortado al sentir los dedos de Deathmask colarse debajo de su camisa.

Aphrodite cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias algo toscas que su novio dejaba, al tiempo que sus propias manos cobraban vida, buscando el objeto de sus deseos. Descarado empezó a frotar entre las piernas del italiano, ronroneando al sentir la dureza oculta en el pantalón.

—Será un rapidín... que tú estás entusiasmado y no puedo dejarte ir así al instituto. —Deathmask jadeó contra la piel de Aphrodite y de inmediato empezó a besar y lamer en la curvatura del hombro y cuello.

Desesperado por el calentón, él mismo soltó el botón de su pantalón y guió la mano del menor al interior, deseoso por sentir los delicados dedos en su miembro. Aphrodite se mordió el labio inferior, e ignorando su sentido de responsabilidad, acarició el glande antes de pasear por toda la extensión de carne tensa mientras sus labios atacaban a besos el cuello y mandíbula de su novio. Aquello desató a Deathmask; que no hacía esfuerzo alguno por controlarse; movido por el deseo y el placer, tironeó del pantalón y la ropa interior del menor dejando las prendas a la altura de los tobillos.

En tiempo record la temperatura dentro del bólido aumentó, a la vez que los jadeos y gemidos ambientaba el reducido espacio, excitando a la pareja un poco más. Aphrodite se las apañó, y sin que Deathmask lo solicitara, en segundos estaba acomodado dándole una mamada que hizo ver las estrellas al italiano, quien atinó a aferrar en su puño los rizos sedosos, para marcar el ritmo que le complacía. La cabeza de Aphrodite subía y bajaba, deslizando sus labios y lengua con maestría por la hombría que se erguía orgullosa, jugando con la suave piel que se calentaba más y más a su paso. Entre tanto Deathmask acariciaba las nalgas del menor, deslizando sus dedos en la tersa piel antes de buscar el sonrosado orificio. El italiano acarició con pericia el anillo hasta que consideró que era hora de llevar los dedos a su propia boca, ensalivándolos con descaro para luego regresarlos a su objetivo.

Las caricias hicieron que Aphrodite gimiera sobre el falo, apretandolo con sus labios cuando sintió el primer dedo colarse en su interior. El chico cerró los ojos relajándose por completo, disfrutando del cosquilleo que explotó a la altura de su vientre bajo y se extendía como incendio por el resto de su cuerpo. Jadeando dejó en paz el miembro, antes de atacar con sus labios los testículos mientras sus dedos masturbaban al mayor. Deathmask al encontrar poca resistencia, había encajado un par de dedos y simulaba el coito moviéndolos a toda velocidad, buscando el puntito que hacía estallar en placer a Aphrodite. Cuando le vio estremecerse y gemir con fuerza, sonrió satisfecho a la vez que encajaba un tercer dedo.

—Estás hambriento, cariño —murmuró con voz enronquecida y la mirada plagada de lujuria, sin dejar de mover los dedos de forma circular.

Aphrodite gimió por respuesta y a tientas buscó en la guantera un par de preservativos. Con la experiencia que los encuentros previos le daban, se colocó uno (porque ni de coña ensuciaba la tapicería de su auto) y el otro lo acomodó en la punta del glande hinchado de Deathmask, usando sus labios para desenrollarlo en una caricia erótica y húmeda que hizo jadear de gusto a su novio, agradeciendo mentalmente que el mayor no llevara ningún piercing.

—Muéstrame de qué estás hecho, galán —jadeó con la mirada brillosa por el deseo, luego de acomodarse con bastante dificultad en horcajadas sobre su novio.

Deathmask se relamió los labios sintiéndose hambriento como una fiera, y sin borrar su típica sonrisa taimada, sostuvo su pene con firmeza para presionar el glande sobre el orificio apretado. Aphrodite gimió claro y fuerte al sentir la carne caliente atravesarlo, aumentando las ansias y el placer que lo carcomía.

—Te voy a dar tu desayuno, bonito —murmuró con lascivia mientras su falo conquistaba de a poco el interior sofocante del menor.

Gracias al reducido espacio, que si bien limitaba los movimientos de ambos, los cuerpos sudorosos se fundían manteniéndose completamente pegados. Aphrodite rodeó el cuello del mayor, y apoyando los labios en el hombro, empezó a balancear la cadera con una danza sensual, exprimiendo con saña el falo cada vez que rozaba su próstata. Deathmask gruñó complacido y sosteniendo las redondas nalgas del chico, empezó a embestir con furia, buscando entrar hasta donde era físicamente posible. Los gemidos aumentaron de intensidad, mezclados con el sonido del chapoteo de las pieles húmedas y los rechinidos del asiento mientras Aphrodite devoraba a besos el cuello de su novio, dejando marcas visibles de aquel encuentro.

—Mete prisa que la campana estará por sonar —balbuceó sin dejar de moverse, balanceándose de un lado a otro como energúmeno.

—Olvídate de eso —gruñó Deathmask, dándole una nalgada para obligar al chico a concentrarse en el momento placentero.

En ese instante se podía desatar una guerra, una catástrofe de escalas bíblicas, que al italiano le tenía sin cuidado. Lo único que le importaba era seguir follando con el estudiante.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Durante el receso Aphrodite fue la comidilla de la gran mayoría, ya que se había convertido en el chisme que circuló en los pasillos, todo porque entró dos horas tarde al instituto. Despreocupado por los comentarios, el hermoso muchacho caminó hacia los casilleros para guardar sus cosas. En realidad no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, total había pasado una mañana movida gracias a Deathmask. Y es que después de follar en el carro, llevó a su novio al centro comercial donde trabajaba y allí lo habían hecho una vez más como animales en celo. Al final, ya satisfechos y exhaustos, salieron tranquilamente a desayunar hasta que Aphrodite recordó que debía ir a estudiar.

—El director Shion es muy estricto, si vuelves a llegar tarde es seguro que llamará a tu padre —murmuró un preocupado Lune.  
  
Ellos aunque eran hermanastros, se llevaban bien a su modo. Lune no era fastidioso, guardaba sus secretos y solía apoyarlo cada vez que salía con Deathmask, pues a su padre Albafica Dahl, no le agradaba en lo absoluto su relación con el rufián. En cambio Aphrodite, intentaba de vez en cuando hacer socializar a Lune, ya que el chico vivía reprimido gracias a su estricto padre Minos Halvorsen.

—Por mi que lo llamen, puedo decir que el auto se averió.

Aphrodite se alzó de hombros con total desapego, ya que le daba igual. Lune en cambio rodó los ojos, a sabiendas que esa era la excusa más absurda. Segundos después Aphrodite bufó fastidiado cuando, tras revisar su casillero, descubrió otra notita. Con ese juntaba quince poemas de amor y admiración que recibía desde que empezaron las clases, siempre iban firmados por un  _anónimo perdidamente enamorado_  y decorados con ridículos corazoncitos de todos colores.

—¿Otra carta ñoña que promete dar diabetes? —inquirió de pronto una voz ya conocida a sus espaldas.

Aphrodite se giró sonriente para saludar a Milo, con quien había hecho muy buenas migas a los pocos días de empezar las clases. El griego era gracioso, simpático, despreocupado y popular, detalles que le encantaban.

—Así es. Toma... te la obsequio —canturreó burlón, y es que lejos de halagarle el detalle de su admirador, le daba pena ajena y repelús. Ese tipo de cursilerías no iban con él ni de broma.

Milo puso cara de asco dando un paso hacia atrás, como si estuviera evitando la peste, ganándose varias risas cristalinas de Aphrodite. Instantes después, Saga, Kanon, Kagaho, Aioria y Regulus se les unieron. Lune sin saber qué hacer, ya que allí no encajaba de ninguna manera, se alejó en busca de Queen a paso silencioso sin que su hermanastro lo notara siquiera. A medio camino se vio obligado a ingresar a enfermería; ya que fue el primer lugar que encontró a la mano para esconderse; pues Geki, Jabu y Ban se encontraban en ese pasillo y no quería sufrir de su maltrato.

—Así que llegaste tarde por culpa de esto —indicó Saga, señalando con descaro el chupetón que decoraba el cuello marmóreo del menor.

Aphrodite, sin notar la ausencia de su hermanastro, hizo un gesto pícaro guiñandole el ojo y mientras el grupito caminaba hacia la cafetería, les narró a sus amigos lo que había hecho durante la mañana.

Por otro lado, cerca de los pasillos que daban a los salones de arte y música, Shun y sus nuevos amigos caminaban tranquilamente en medio de una charla amena. Sorrento, Shiryu, Seiya y Hyoga resultaron ser excelentes compañeros, aunque a veces le costaba disimular con Hyoga de quien estaba perdidamente enganchado.

—¿Qué les parece si mañana vamos al cine? —Soltó de pronto Seiya. Todos asintieron animados, ya que la idea les pareció genial.

—¿Crees que tu hermano quiera acompañarnos? —Shiryu carraspeó tras hacer la pregunta, intentando disimular su ansiedad.

Desde el primer año, Seiya sabía que Shiryu estaba enamorado de Tenma, y a pesar de que el chico estaba enterado del famoso noviazgo del castaño con Sui, jamás había perdido la esperanza de intentar acercarse. Por el contrario, al enterarse que Sui se encontraba en Rusia, vio una oportunidad perfecta para conquistar al mayor de los hermanos Kairos.

—No lo sé... pero si quieres le pregunto al rato —respondió animado, a pesar de que el pobre vivía clavado en la friendzone. Para su mala fortuna, Shiryu lo consideraba su mejor amigo y confidente, sin darle oportunidad alguna ya que se la pasaba preguntando por su hermano.

Hyoga rodó los ojos un tanto molesto, pues sabía de los sentimientos de Seiya, mas no dijo nada ya que en muchas ocasiones le había aconsejado ser sincero. Cuando el rubio vio a Kagaho caminar hacia el comedor, apretó la marcha con la intención de saludarlo aprovechando que Ikki no estaba cerca.

—Hyoga, no corras que la comida no se acabará —gritó Shun al ver desaparecer a su amor platónico.

Sorrento y Shiryu se echaron a reír por el comentario, mirando con ternura a Shun correr como patito detrás de Hyoga. Debido a la carrera, el chico terminó por estrellarse contra el muchacho que cruzó a prisa por el pasillo. Gracias al impacto, cayó de culo aunque curiosamente se sobaba la cabeza.

—Lo siento... no te vi —dijo apenado, cerrando un ojo por el bochorno.

Algethi estaba a punto de reclamar, tacharlo de imbécil y darle una patada, ya que era imposible que alguien no lo viera con semejante tamaño; sin embargo; terminó por parpadear un par de veces al ver a la cosita adorable tirada en el suelo.

—No te preocupes... son accidentes que pasan —balbuceó tendiendole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Shun aceptó el gesto y al estar de pie, le dedicó una sonrisa realmente adorable, que hacía perfecto par con el verde esmeralda de su mirada dulce. El muchacho alto quedó prendado de los ojos claros, pensando que jamás había conocido a alguien verle de esa manera.

—Oye... si que eres altísimo. —Algethi sonrió entre divertido y orgulloso por el comentario dicho de forma tan inocente. Movido por el repentino ataque de vanidad, infló el pecho y envaró bien la espalda.

—Es por las muchas vitaminas que tomé de niño. —Al instante se sintió como un completo idiota por la respuesta; sin embargo; Shun dejó escapar una risa infantil que tintineó en el lugar, haciéndole sentir bien.

Shiryu, Seiya y Sorrento miraban la escena con cara de poker, ya que conocían la pésima fama de Algethi y sus amigos, y en el caso de Sorrento y Seiya, lo aborrecían con el alma porque eran víctimas de sus constantes abusos. Estaban por llamar a Shun para alejarlo del mal, pero una aparición repentina bien conocida los dejó con cara de espanto haciéndolos recular varios pasos.

—¡No te atrevas a fastidiar al chico, pedazo de cerdo! —Ikki no se detuvo a esperar por respuesta alguna, junto a la orden, le dio una patada de media vuelta que aterrizó en el costado del bullying. Algethi se quejó cubriendo el área con la mano, lo que Ikki aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en el muslo.

Shun asustado dio un paso hacia atrás, sin alcanzar a comprender el comportamiento violento de la pequeña fiera que seguía reclamándole al otro muchacho. Sorrento sostuvo del brazo a Shun para alejarlo de allí, pues sabía que tanto Ikki como Algethi no se andaban con rodeos cuando se trataba de golpes.

—¡No le estoy haciendo nada! —Protestó Algethi, ya que no esperaba el ataque, y en su fuero interno no quería que Shun lo viera como le veían los demás, así que se vio obligado a disimular una inocencia que estaba muy lejos de tener.

—¡Já! ¡Todos saben que eres de los peores del instituto! —contradijo empuñando las manos, presto a darle otro golpe—. Así que no lo fastidies, maldito cobarde.

Shun iba a hablar para pedirle al loco agresivo que se tranquilizara; sin embargo; cuando los muchachos vieron que el profesor Ilias cruzaba por el pasillo, todo se calmó como por arte de magia. Sorrento aprovechó el momento, y sosteniendo del brazo a Shun y a Ikki, se alejó a toda prisa del lugar dirigiéndose a la cafetería en compañía de Shiryu y Seiya.

—¿Quien eres?, ¿por qué lo golpeaste?... ¿es que estás loco? —Shun bombardeó con sus preguntas a un Ikki que seguía enfadado. En respuesta gruñó como perro rabioso, asustando al pobre Shun.

Sorrento cubrió sus labios para ocultar la risa, ya que conocía bien el genio del chico revoltoso. Si bien Ikki le decía " _Mojarra_ " y lo molestaba por estar enamorado de Kanon, sabía que en realidad era inofensivo, a diferencia de Algethi y sus amigos que no tenían problema alguno en golpear y humillar a quien fuera por mera diversión.

—El tipo con el que chocaste se llama Algethi, y es uno de los abusadores del instituto. Él Geki, Jabu y Ban suelen amargarle la vida a todos —explicó Shiryu con su paciencia infinita—. Ikki, " _el loco_ " acá presente, te defendió porque creyó que Algethi te estaba molestando.

—Es verdad, esos tipos son unos resentidos... lo mejor es mantenerse alejado de ellos —añadió Seiya con gesto serio mientras Sorrento asentía una y otra vez.

Shun parpadeó sorprendido por la información y giró a mirar a Ikki una vez más. El chico desaliñado era un poco más alto que él, aunque estaba muy lejos de tener las dimensiones de Algethi, de hecho era esbelto casi rayando en lo flaco. Y a pesar que seguía enfadado y lucía una cicatriz en su rostro que le daba aspecto de bandido, Shun notó que tenía hermosos ojos azules, muy expresivos, decorados por espesas pestañas largas y rizadas.

—Gracias por defenderme —dijo de pronto, sonriendo como sólo él podía hacerlo. Shun correteó para plantarse frente al chico y extendió su mano—. Mi nombre es Shun Heinstein, es un verdadero gusto conocerte.

Ikki hizo un puchero porque el chico detuvo su marcha, pero al notarlo tan amable optó por sonreír con suavidad y corresponder al apretón de manos, ya que el muchacho le cayó en gracia al verlo tan pequeño e inofensivo.

—Soy Ikki Antzas, y si alguno de esos se mete contigo, no dudes en buscarme. —Se presentó guiñandole el ojo en complicidad.

Mucho más relajados, todos se acomodaron en una de las mesas tras comprar su comida. A los pocos minutos, Isaac y Eo se les unió, más que nada por el interés del primero de estar cerca de Sorrento, instantes después Pharaoh se acercó buscando la compañía de Ikki. El menor de los Antzas presentó a Pharaoh, que no tuvo problema alguno para encajar en el grupito. Luego de un rato Seiya aprovechó para proponer la visita al cine, idea que le encantó a Shun, pues descubrió que Ikki era ocurrente y solía poner motes chistosos, e Isaac y Eo se prestaban para darle cuerda y molestar también.

—¿Qué película veremos? —preguntó Pharaoh.

Las propuestas empezaron a llover, dejando en evidencia los gustos distintos de cada uno. Shiryu quería ver The Shape of Water, Seiya moría por Ferdinand y Sorrento por Coco, en cambio Shun estaba encaprichado con Fifty Shades Freed. Ikki y Pharaoh abuchearon todas las películas mencionadas, votando en cambio por Black Panther. Y a Eo, a diferencia de los demás, le entusiasmaba la última de The Maze Runner.

—Echémosle a la suerte —concluyó Isaac mientras le robaba papas fritas a Ikki y una galleta a Eo. Shiryu anotó en papelitos los nombres de las candidatas, y luego de revolver las bolitas que hizo a toda velocidad, dejó el puñito en medio de la mesa.

—Ahora que lo pienso... Hyoga no votó por su peli —mencionó Seiya, ganándose un codazo de Sorrento, ya que el medio ruso se encontraba pegado a Kagaho desde hacía rato e Ikki parecía no estar enterado de ello.

Shun de inmediato buscó al rubio, encontrándolo cerca de un chico que se parecía demasiado a Ikki, con la diferencia que era mucho más alto y fornido. Dispuesto a no dejar a Hyoga fuera de aquello, se levantó y fue a llamarlo, mientras Isaac le hacía señas a los gemelos Mizar para pedirles que escogieran una bolita, asegurando con eso que nadie haría trampa.

—Coco —dijo Bud, mostrando el papelito que escogió luego de que le explicaran el asunto y que Ikki los presentara. A excepción de Sorrento, todos hicieron pucheros por la película escogida.

—Esa no, que escoja otra —dijo Seiya, enfurruñado por su mala suerte.

Syd se alzó de hombros y sin preguntar escogió otra: Ferdinand, resultado que desató las mismas reacciones que con Coco. Al final, Bud terminó por escoger uno a uno los papelitos restantes, obteniendo diversas quejas con cada una de las propuestas que salían.

—La votación fue mala idea —dijo entre risas Eo—. ¿Y si mejor se escoge mañana cuando ya estemos allí?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Incluso Seiya decidió que también era buena idea invitar a los gemelos, que tan amablemente ayudaron a escoger papelitos. Entre tanto, al otro lado del comedor, Shun hacía todo tipo de maromas para llamar la atención de un Hyoga distraído que hacía todo lo posible por sacarle plática a Kagaho. Al final la campana sonó y ninguno de los dos se enteró de lo que los demás chicos eligieron.

 

 

 **\------------------------------------------------------**   

 

 

Debido a que Saga tenía su práctica de tenis, Kanon había quedado con Milo ir a su casa y Kagaho tenía entrenamiento en el gimnasio, por ese día no compartirían el auto. El primero en irse fue Kanon, quien tras despedirse a prisa abordó el Ferrari 458 rojo de Milo. Saga sonrió al ver a su hermano tan ansioso, ya que imaginaba todas las guarradas que haría con el otro, y se despidió de Kagaho al ver la hora.

Poco a poco todos los estudiantes fueron saliendo. En el caso de Kagaho, se apoyó en el capó de su Maserati Alfieri y le envió un mensaje a su hermano pidiéndole que se apresurara a salir porque tenía la dichosa práctica. Hyoga que de lejos había visto al mayor de los Antzas, sonrió con coquetería y se acercó presto a continuar con el acoso de siempre, decidido a conseguir lo que quería.

—Tienes cara de enfado y preocupación... no sé cómo consigues eso. —Al escucharlo Kagaho alzó los arcos ciliares, apartando la mirada del móvil, e hizo un movimiento ambiguo con la cabeza.

—Tengo un compromiso y mi hermano no aparece para que lo lleve a casa —explicó con tono parco.

—Por una vez que se mueva solo por la ciudad, no creo que le pase algo o se pierda. Ikki ya no es un niñito al que se le deba cuidar, Kagaho.

Al escuchar el comentario el mayor suspiró con hartazgo, pues en el fondo sabía que todo eso era verdad. Sin embargo, le era prácticamente imposible dejarle viajar solo; sobre todo; porque desde el problema del primer día de clases, Ikki andaba más distante y hermético que nunca.

—Es mi responsabilidad llevarlo a casa, por eso aceptaron darme el auto —mintió antes de enviar otro mensaje de texto.

Hyoga le dedicó una mirada compasiva, pues sentía pena por el chico, ya que según él debía ser un dolor de cabeza cuidar de un hermano menor. Dado que Kagaho parecía preocupado, incluso ausente, el ruso decidió sacar partido de la situación y con sutileza se pegó al mayor.

—Podemos emplear el tiempo en lo que él llega —susurró estirando el cuello para robarle un beso.

Cuando Kagaho captó las intenciones de Hyoga fue demasiado tarde, pues ya tenía los labios del rubio aplastando los propios en una caricia algo torpe. Aunque no correspondió al beso, tampoco atinó a apartar a Hyoga debido a la sorpresa, quien vio la falta de rechazo como un banderazo para continuar. Entusiasmado rápidamente rodeó la cintura del mayor, pegándose aun más para restregarse con sutileza, sintiéndose en las nubes al cumplir sus sueños.

De pronto la vida era un puñado de posibilidades asombrosas para Hyoga.

—Me dijiste que tenías prisa, sólo por eso salí rápido. —Al escuchar a Ikki arrastrando las palabras con tanta desidia y pereza, Kagaho apartó a Hyoga sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—Te veo mañana —susurró el rubio, animandose a robarle un beso de pico antes de alejarse para ir a buscar a Albiore, su padre.

Kagaho no respondió, sin darle ni un segundo vistazo a Hyoga, giró para hablar con Ikki que era quien realmente le interesaba. Para su sorpresa su hermano ya estaba dentro del auto, algo realmente extraño, ya que siempre solía armar escenas de celos cuando se trataba de Hyoga y Queen que eran sus acosadores personales. Y el hecho que los descubriera en medio de un beso, suponía que era motivo suficiente para que el menor desatara el infierno allí mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó luego de abordar y salir de la escuela. Para sus nervios, Ikki seguía sin soltar comentario alguno, y por si fuera poco estaba acomodado en el asiento de atrás (algo tan extraño como la falta de celos) pues a su hermanito le encantaba viajar en el asiento del copiloto y monopolizar la radio durante el trayecto.

—Nada.

Suspirando Kagaho se obligó a concentrarse en el camino para no accidentarse, soltando algunas preguntas más, que apenas recibieron respuestas monosilábicas. Desesperado y casi al borde de un ataque de estrés optó por usar su mejor carta, esa que nunca fallaba: lo invitó a comer una copa gigante de su helado favorito, ofrecimiento que el menor rechazó sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Instantes después, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Ikki le dijo que escucharía música con los audífonos y sin esperar respuesta se los colocó, aniquilando así cualquier intento de charla.

El trayecto a casa se le hizo incómodo y tortuoso, justo como en los últimos diez días.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Cinema, Sex n' Curiosities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> El capítulo contiene trío y lemon explícito. Si no es de tu agrado ese tipo de lecturas, recomiendo discreción y no leer la última parte~

 

Durante toda la mañana Hyoga se la pasó hablando del beso " _apasionado y el momento íntimo_ " que compartió con Kagaho el día anterior en el estacionamiento. Aquello tenía de los nervios a Queen, que se negaba a creer que Kagaho; siendo tan genial y guapo; le correspondiera a alguien tan insípido y simplón como Hyoga. Por otro lado, Shun sufría en silencio porque el hijo del profesor tenía ese interés amoroso, y gracias al mismo, apenas notaba su existencia.

Las clases transcurrieron sin ninguna otra novedad, salvo por el bullying que Algethi, Jabu y Ban le hicieron a dos chicos de primero al tirar sus útiles en el depósito de la basura, lo que les hizo ganar un castigo memorable. Cuando sonó la campana de la salida, Seiya y sus amigos se juntaron en el estacionamiento, prestos a pasar una tarde genial en el cine tal y como habían quedado. Los chicos de segundo que no tenían auto, se dividieron para viajar con los mayores que sí tenían. Isaac llevó a Sorrento, Eo y a Seiya; ya que ese día le había tocado a él llevar su auto, y Pharaoh se ofreció para llevar a Shiryu, Shun y a Hyoga. En cambio Bud llevó a Ikki. Syd aunque quería apuntarse, terminó por declinar la invitación ya que tenía un compromiso importante en el hospital donde trabajaba Tholl, su padre.

Cuando gracias a Mu, Kagaho se enteró que Ikki iría al cine con semejante manada, apretó los molares y los puños debido al enfado repentino. Aquello era el colmo, pues la noche anterior durante la cena familiar, Ikki se limitó a informar que andaría con unos amigos después de clases por lo que llegaría algo tarde. A Kagaho le molestaba y dolía por igual, su hermanito jamás había sido tan indiferente con él y mucho menos lo dejaba fuera de sus planes.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos al centro comercial? —soltó de pronto, ganándose una mirada divertida de sus primos. Dispuestos a gastar el rato; Kagaho, Saga, Kanon, Milo, Aioria, Mu, Regulus y Aphrodite; terminaron viajando al centro comercial improvisando planes para pasar la tarde.

Al finalizar las clases Lune, Mime, Alberich y Queen; habían visto sin interés alguno a Seiya, Sorrento, Shun y Shiryu salir animados de su salón mientras parloteaban de películas. Sin embargo; cuando al rato Lune recibió un mensaje de Aphrodite, donde le informaba que iría al cine con los populares y algunos mocosos de segundo, por lo que debía llamar a su padre para que mandara al chofer a recogerlo, Queen y Mime se mostraron interesados en el asunto luego de enterarse de los detalles.

—Entonces vamos al cine —resolvió Alberich, a sabiendas del interés de Mime y Queen por los hermanos Antzas.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

El centro comercial elegido era el más lujoso de la ciudad, el cual era una de las tantas propiedades del padre de Pharaoh, aunque el chico no mencionó nada de eso a nadie. De pronto la planta baja parecía un patio escolar a medida que los grupitos de estudiantes del instituto Sophos llegaron invadiendo cada espacio con su bullicio alegre y total despreocupación. El grupo de Seiya se juntó en el primer nivel, para así planear el itinerario con tranquilidad. El plan inicial seguía siendo ir al cine, ya que nadie tenía hambre para ir a almorzar, además todos coincidieron que lo mejor era atiborrarse de palomitas y otras frituras mientras veían la peli.

—¡Vamos a revisar la cartelera! —canturreó Shun, dando saltitos de felicidad sin soltar la mano de Hyoga.

Para la sorpresa de todos, a los pocos minutos Saga y los demás aparecieron llamando su atención. Al instante Hyoga puso cara de imbécil enamorado olvidándose del resto, Sorrento se alejó de un malhumorado Isaac, Shun puso cara de circunstancias y Shiryu torció los labios por el desagrado que los gemelos le provocaban. Ikki suspiró cuando Kagaho le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche, mas lo ignoró a los segundos al seguir charlando con Bud y Pharaoh, tal y como hacía instantes atrás.

—¡Hey, chicos, qué sorpresa verlos por aquí! —saludó Milo sin pena alguna. Aunque el ambiente se enrareció por diversos motivos, Seiya que no se enteraba de nada, compartió con lujos y detalles sus planes con los mayores.

—Esta bien, vamos al cine, pero primero quiero ir a saludar a mi novio —informó Aphrodite y sin esperar a nadie empezó a caminar.

Todos le siguieron, algunos por curiosidad y otros porque no les quedó opción. Cuando llegaron al área de arcades, locales de curiosidades, frikis y demás, la mayoría se sorprendieron al ver entrar a Aphrodite al  _ **Studio Yomotsu**_ , un local donde se hacían tatuajes. El lugar era amplio, ordenado, bien iluminado y las paredes estaban decoradas con pinturas curiosas. Los estudiantes se dedicaron a husmear, toqueteando lo que tenían a la mano mientras Aphrodite se comía a besos al dueño del negocio. Deathmask; un tipo alto, fornido y con cara de pocos amigos, cargaba sus típicos jeans desgastados, la camisa negra medio abierta para dejar a la vista sus pectorales y botas de motero; lo que le daba un aspecto por demás intimidante. Era claro que ese hombre estaba lejos de ser estudiante, de hecho Shiryu le calculó más de veinticinco años, detalle que el estudiante vio con total desaprobación.

Regulus puso cara de asco al ver la escena " _pornográfica_ " y rezando un sinfín de quejas divertidas, salió huyendo de allí a toda prisa. Aioria suspiró por el comportamiento tan inmaduro de su hermano, y sin otra opción lo siguió hasta que lo encontró entretenido en uno de los juegos del arcade. Mu, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun y Sorrento concluyeron que Deathmask era alguien peligroso; y nerviosos por los otros varones tatuados y con pinta de maleantes que trabajaban allí; optaron por retirarse argumentando que se adelantarían al cine.

Deathmask se burló de la actitud absurda de los amiguitos de Aphrodite, quien le dio un codazo flojo entre risas burlonas, ya que compartía su opinión. Pharaoh, Isaac, Eo, Ikki y Bud se mostraron interesados en algunos piercings, pero Kagaho, Saga y Kanon arrastraron fuera del local a Ikki prohibiendole con firmeza hacer ninguna estupidez, mientras Milo se mofaba del chico regañado. Los otros los siguieron porque no querían hacer mal tercio con la pareja.

—Así que me has traído nuevas víctimas —ronroneó Deathmask sin dejar de besar el cuello de Aphrodite.

—Por supuesto, ahora ellos saben de este lugar... a partir de este momento todo depende de tu suerte e interés. Recuerda que primero debes ganarte su confianza —susurró cerca de los labios carnosos. Sonriendo pícaro, le dio un beso húmedo y con algo de renuencia se alejó para alcanzar a sus compañeros, antes de dejarle algunas indicaciones.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Escoger una película fue toda una odisea. Al igual que la mañana anterior, todos los chicos protestaron por las sugerencias cada vez que los gustos no coincidían. Empezaban a armar alboroto, pues no había forma de llegar a ningún acuerdo; hasta que Eo siendo práctico como era; propuso que se dividieran en grupos para ver lo que quisieran.

Seiya (resignado), Sorrento, Isaac y Regulus, optaron por ver Coco, ya que ganó por mayoría de votos. Mu, Hyoga, Shiryu y Aioria se decidieron por The Shape of Water. En cambio Ikki, Pharaoh, Bud, Kagaho, Kanon y Eo, se quedaron con el antojo de ver Black Panther, la película tenía un lleno total y debían esperar a la función de la noche para apartar sus entradas, también tuvieron que descartar la última de The Maze Runner ya que esa empezaba en una hora. Sin otra opción, se decidieron por Fifty Shades Freed, resignados a acompañar a Shun, Aphrodite, Milo y Saga.

Cada uno compró sus entradas y frituras, al final Hyoga decidió que también quería ver Fifty Shades Freed, ya que Kagaho la vería. Sorrento en cambio, no tuvo el valor de seguir a Kanon de forma tan obvia, lo que animó a Isaac que amablemente decidió correr con sus gastos, cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos de buena gana. Cuando Queen, Alberich, Lune y Mime llegaron, buscaron a los chicos a toda prisa, mas ya todos habían comprado sus entradas. Sin saber qué película ver, Alberich se las apañó para averiguar en qué sala estaban los hermanos Antzas. Minutos después, con cara de asco informó que verían Fifty Shades Freed, una película de mierda según sus gustos selectivos.

Dentro de la sala 5, ya que las luces seguían encendidas y casi todo estaba lleno, los chicos armaron bullicio cuando escogieron donde acomodarse. Hyoga se aseguró un lugar al lado de Kagaho, que tenía a su diestra a Kanon, Saga, Aphrodite y Milo, en ese orden. Shun se pegó a Hyoga, ocupando el único lugar que quedaba libre en esa fila. Ikki, Bud, Eo y Pharaoh, optaron por ocupar los asientos de las filas traseras, ya que eran de los pocos que quedaban disponibles. Instantes después de que las luces se apagaran, Mime y compañía ingresaron, ocupando butacas dispersas sin que ninguno de los otros los notaran.

Kagaho de vez en cuando giraba buscando a su hermano, asegurándose de que no desapareciera, aunque desde que las luces se apagaron no lo veía de ninguna manera. Hyoga no dejaba de acariciarle el brazo o el muslo cuando tenía oportunidad, sin conseguir la atención del muchacho. Poco a poco los murmullos del lugar fueron muriendo a medida que los comerciales y los trailers de los próximos estrenos inundaban la pantalla.

La película inició haciendo bostezar a Ikki a los tres minutos, Bud al notar eso le murmuró al oído y un par de minutos después ambos salieron de la sala, informando a Pharaoh y a Eo que irían al baño. En las filas que estaban adelante, Milo reía entre dientes mientras le metía mano a Aphrodite con ayuda de un Saga muy entusiasmado. En cambio Kanon empezaba a dormirse, apoyado en el hombro de Kagaho. Hyoga no dejaba de coquetear con el chico de su lado, ofreciéndole palomitas y de su soda, mientras Shun hacía maromas para llamar la atención del indiferente rubio. Por otro lado, Queen ya había localizado a Kagaho y estaba a punto de levantarse y barrer con la cara de Hyoga todo el cine. Alberich se mantenía atento a las reacciones de los muchachos que había localizado, tomando nota mental de todo, sin enterarse que Lune se la pasaba mirándolo y suspirando cada dos segundos. Y Mime, se encontraba a un paso de arrancarse la greña a tirones porque no encontraba a Ikki por ninguna parte.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Ikki y Bud entraron al baño, en ese momento desierto, mientras platicaban de lo horrible y aburrida que eran las sagas de esa película. El primero estaba sopesando la idea de colarse en otra sala para probar suerte con alguna de las que ya había visto o animarse con un tatuaje y piercings, ello mientras se aproximaba al mingitorio a atender el llamado de la naturaleza. Bud escuchaba sus ocurrencias con una sonrisa, dispuesto a seguirlo en sus planes por absurdos que fueran. Y es que desde que le había ayudado en los vestidores, se la pasaban juntos dando lugar a una relación cómoda. Charlaban, la pasaban bien, compartían algunos besos y caricias torpes que siempre los dejaban con ganas de más.

—Podemos entrar a una sala cualquiera... o ir al lugar de tatuajes —resolvió Ikki, segundos antes de subir su cremallera y acercarse a una de las piletas para lavarse las manos.

Bud, que se había acercado sigiloso como gato, abrazó por la espalda al menor y empezó a besarle el cuello, dejando algunas lamidas por el camino. Ikki se estremeció y giró el rostro de inmediato, buscando los labios de su compañero para compartir un beso húmedo, el cual Bud correspondió con ansias. Travieso atrapó con sus labios la lengua de Ikki y empezó a succionarla, simulando una felación que puso al muchacho a mil, mientras restregaba con descaro su pelvis contra el trasero redondo y firme.

—¿Sabes?... si sigues dándome cuerda... uno de estos días no me voy a contener —Le murmuró cerca del oído. Ikki empezó a reír por el comentario, compartiendo la opinión, aunque no lo externó.

Despacio se giró para rodear con sus brazos el cuello del más alto, y cerrando los ojos a medida que acortaba distancia, le devoró los labios con un beso apasionado, explorando cada rincón de la suave cavidad. Dispuesto a tomar el control del beso, enredó su lengua con la ajena desatando una batalla, que al final coronó a ambos como ganadores por el gusto que les dejó. Con la respiración agitada, se observaron por un momento y compartieron algunos besos más, hasta que Ikki le apartó argumentando que lo mejor era ir a dar una vuelta ya que alguien los podía descubrir.

—El baño no es un escenario romántico para hacerlo por primera vez... eso es de furcios —comentó Bud sacando chiste de la situación previa, mientras se dirigían hacia el local de Deathmask por capricho del menor. 

En realidad había notado que si bien Ikki correspondía a sus besos y caricias, tampoco daba lugar a llegar más lejos, de hecho se detenía cuando los roces subían de tono. El chico parecía tener su propio ritmo, y él pensaba respetar eso ya que le gustaba para algo serio. Ikki por su cuenta se debatía debido a la relación que mantenía con su hermano, la cual se había apagado por completo desde el problema con Geki. No era ningún imbécil, sabía que Kagaho se metió a defenderlo ya que al día siguiente vio a esos idiotas golpeados. A pesar del enfado que le guardaba, Ikki seguía sin reprocharle nada al mayor, todo porque no se le antojaba explicar y dar detalles de lo sucedido en los vestidores.

No lo admitía a voces, pero en el punto donde se encontraba con Bud y Kagaho, se sentía confundido respecto a su sentir. Por un lado adoraba a su hermano, aunque le fastidiaba que lo controlara de forma tan obsesiva. Y por otro lado, Bud le gustaba mucho y le hacía sentir cómodo, pero no estaba seguro si en verdad quería algo con él, ya que le daba temor perder el cariño de su hermano. Lamentablemente no sabía a quién acudir para pedir consejo, pues sin contar a Kanon y Saga, nadie más sabía de su relación incestuosa.

—Es verdad. Mejor organicemos una pijamada especial y romántica —respondió de buen talante, siguiendo con la broma absurda.

Cuando Deathmask vio entrar a los mocosos que reían por algún chiste personal, sonrió como hiena, ya que sus nuevas víctimas habían caído entre sus manos por su propio pie. Tal y como quedó con Aphrodite, le envió un mensaje de texto informando del par de chiquillos que pululaban allí.

—¿Qué se les ofrece, enanos? —Como buen negociante se plantó en la entrada, señalando los catálogos que tenía próximos mientras cerraba la puerta del local—. Tengo mucho para ofrecer... ustedes solo pidan lo que desean.

 

 

 **\------------------------------------------------------**   

 

 

En cuanto Aphrodite recibió el mensaje de su novio, sonrió complacido, le envió respuesta con indicaciones y giró para murmurarle  a Milo muy cerca del oído. Milo le hizo señas a Saga, e instantes después, los tres salieron del cine sin despedirse siquiera. Kagaho y Kanon se molestaron por aquello, ya que los dejaron colgados con Shun y Hyoga. Suspirando Kagaho giró una vez más para buscar a su hermano, sin lograr mirar nada debido a la poca iluminación y toda la gente a su alrededor. Resignado y quitado de la pena, Kanon se alzó de hombros antes de seguir durmiendo.

Saga, Milo y Aphrodite salieron del centro comercial a toda prisa, dirigiéndose al famoso auto-hotel que estaba a pocos minutos de allí. El sitio era elegante, discreto y apropiado para sus planes. Luego de pedir una habitación, los chicos ingresaron y sin preámbulos Milo empezó a besar a Aphrodite mientras se deshacía de la estorbosa ropa. Desde que inició la película cargaba un calentón de escalas bíblicas, sobre todo, por la propuesta que Aphrodite le hizo al comprar las entradas. Saga, entre tanto, dejó a la mano el lubricante que compró allí mismo, verificó la batería de su cámara y empezó a grabar lo que allí sucedería.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Aphrodite se pegó a Milo compartiendo un beso obsceno mientras las manos viajaban por la piel disponible, dinamitando cada centímetro gracias al roce experto de las yemas. Milo empezó a besar el cuello de Aphrodite, descendiendo de a poco hasta llegar a uno de los pezones, el cual mordisqueó con suavidad antes de lamer, dejándolo erecto y sensible, para luego hacer lo mismo con su par.

Con una sonrisa confiada, Milo se sentó en el sillón de tres plazas con las piernas separadas, ofreciéndole su pene enhiesto al menor. Suspirando Aphrodite se arrodilló trazando un camino de besos y lamidas en los muslos, dejando su rostro a centímetros de la erección del mayor.

—Esto se ve apetitoso —murmuró con tono juguetón. Sus dedos aferraron el pene y empezó a masturbarlo mientras besaba uno de los muslos.

  
Saga, que ya se había desprendido de su ropa, empezó a masturbarse a ritmo lento mientras grababa las acciones del par. El sueco se relamió los labios y satisfecho con la dureza que sostenía, deslizó la lengua de la base al frenillo, rematando cada paseo con un beso sobre el glande. Milo se mordió el labio inferior y desesperado por la excitación, sostuvo el pelo sedoso del menor para guiarlo, incitándole a que se lo metiera en la boca.

—Ansioso...

—Es tu culpa —rebatió en un jadeo, justo cuando su miembro fue engullido por la húmeda cavidad.

Satisfecho con el espectáculo, Saga acomodó a Aphrodite para dejarle el trasero en alto, enfocando de cerca la estilizada figura del muchacho. El chico al entender las intenciones, separó las rodillas echando el cuerpo hacia atrás para dar su mejor ángulo, sin dejar de atender a su compañero. El gemelo le entregó la cámara a Milo para que filmara la mamada, mientras él sostenía las nalgas respingonas para pasear su pene entre ellas, frotando de arriba a abajo en roces interminables que agitaron su respiración y calentaron un poco más su sangre. Los jadeos de los mayores se mezclaban a medida que Aphrodite ponía empeño en su labor, entregándose sin culpas al placer que el acto le otorgaba. Por ratos abandonaba el pene de Milo, para dedicarse a chupar los testículos, al tiempo que balanceaba la cadera para incrementar el roce del gemelo.

Cuando Saga tuvo suficiente, le pidió la cámara a Milo para grabar de cerca el trasero albo del menor. Travieso metió la mano libre entre los muslos, llevando hacia atrás el pene erecto del chico. Su pulgar frotó el glande rojizo en círculos, antes de acercar los labios para chuparlo cual caramelo, picoteando con su lengua inquieta la pequeña abertura que estaba en la punta, arrancándole con ello varios gemidos a Aphrodite, que sonrojado se estremecía por el deleite.

—Esto sabe bien —ronroneó cuando dejó en paz el falo. Con una mano separó una de las nalgas, acercando aún más la cámara, y segundos después paseó la lengua alrededor del pequeño orificio.

Gracias a la experiencia que tenía grabando ese tipo de videos, pues era aficionado, Saga se las apañó para grabar mientras estimulaba con la lengua y sus labios a Aphrodite, dando inicio a un beso obsceno, íntimo, que agitó al menor haciéndole sentir voluptuoso. Entre tanto, Milo le follaba la boca al sueco hundiendo su glande hasta que alcanzaba la garganta, provocándole algunas arcadas. Sin previo aviso Saga penetró sin dificultad con uno de sus dedos al chico, al notar la piel laxa, metió otro y empezó a moverlo en círculos para dilatarlo más, preparándolo adecuadamente.

Aphrodite sentía que se derretía. El calor electrizante que partía de su parte baja, se extendía por todo su cuerpo haciéndole desear más, incitándolo a desinhibirse y desatarse por completo en esa experiencia. Su cadera inquieta, se movía al ritmo que los dedos de Saga impusieron, buscando incrementar las atrevidas caricias en su próstata. Excitado al límite por el espectáculo, Milo alzó el rostro del menor y se inclinó para comerle la boca en un beso húmedo, demandante, succionando los sonrosados labios que portaban su sabor mientras sus pulgares acariciaban perezosos las mejillas graciosamente arreboladas, provocando que la saliva escurriera en el fino mentón.

Por su cuenta, Saga vertió suficiente lubricante en el ano del muchacho, y continuó penetrando usando tres dedos, alternando los movimientos hasta que consideró que estaba bien preparado. Sonriendo besó la nalga que tenía próxima y se incorporó haciéndole señas a Milo para que iniciara.

—Ven, bonito —ronroneó con voz ronca y la mirada salpicada por el deseo, ayudando a Aphrodite a subir a su regazo hasta dejarlo a horcajadas.

Aphrodite sostuvo el pene del chico y con maestría empezó a autopenetrarse, succionando la carne caliente, que sin dificultad derribaba la poca resistencia a su paso. Cuando tuvo el miembro completo en su interior, rodeó el cuello de Milo y empezó a cabalgar con movimientos cadenciosos , haciendo chocar sus nalgas contra los muslos pringados de sudor. Saga grabó por un rato la escena, asegurándose de captarlos desde todos los ángulos. Milo gruñía por el placer mientras besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello y pecho del sueco, alzando las caderas al ritmo de su nuevo amante.

—Dame esa boquita —susurró Saga cuando acercó su pene al rostro de Aphrodite, luego de acomodarse a un costado de la pareja.

El chico sonrió pícaro y empezó a chupar el miembro del gemelo, a la vez que amasaba con suavidad y pericia los testículos con la diestra. Milo al mirar la escena, sostuvo con ambas manos las nalgas de Aphrodite, ayudándole con el mete saca que al paso de los minutos se tornó desquiciado. Divertido alzó la vista y guiñó el ojo a la cámara, gesto que fue correspondido por Saga.

Cuando el gemelo consideró que estaban por llegar al límite, se apartó y cogió de nueva cuenta el lubricante. Ya que sabía de las intenciones de su amigo, Milo se dedicó a besar a Aphrodite pausando las penetraciones hasta que salió de su interior. Entre tanto, aprovechando la distracción, Saga vertió más lubricante embadurnando el falo de Milo, el suyo y el ano de Aphrodite. Con una señal le indicó a Milo que volviera a penetrar, a la vez que él hacía lo mismo. El muchacho, que no esperaba aquello, gimoteó respingando la nariz.

—Hey... esperen... eso duele —Aphrodite se mordió el labio inferior, a medida que ambos penes ganaban terreno en su interior. Si bien aquello dolía, la excitación le hizo sentir bien, pleno y completamente lleno, por lo que no se le ocurrió detenerlos.

Saga gruñó satisfecho por la estrechez y el roce tanto del esfínter como del pene de Milo, asegurándose de grabar en todo momento. Milo en cambio cerró los ojos, concentrándose para no correrse allí mismo. Comiendo ansias le dieron tiempo a Aphrodite a que se acostumbrara a la dolorosa invasión, y fue hasta que el menor balanceó la cadera junto a un gemido agudo, que ambos empezaron a embestir al mismo tiempo.

Los gemidos de Aphrodite mutaron a casi gritos mientras ambos chicos lo penetraban sin darle tregua, invadiendo su cuerpo sin piedad, arrastrándolo cual náufrago al mar del placer. En el sillón, los cuerpos voluptuosos de los tres muchachos eran una maraña de greña, pieles, saliva y sudor, lo que hacía difícil adivinar dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Los jadeos y suspiros de los mayores, ambientaron la escena que deseaban durara una eternidad; sin embargo; luego de un rato, cuando Saga y Milo sintieron que su orgasmo estaba próximo, el segundo empezó a masturbar a Aphrodite, haciéndole enloquecer hasta que con el cuerpo tenso y los ojos cerrados se abandonó en el culmen entre gemidos escandalosos.

Saga y Milo salieron de inmediato del cuerpo del menor, que trémulo se deslizó hacia el suelo quedando de rodillas, aún afectado por el orgasmo arrasador. Jadeante separó los labios, invitando a los chicos a que se corrieran en su rostro, quienes no rechazaron la fantástica idea.

—Deberíamos ser actores porno —dijo Milo, buen rato después mientras los tres descansaban en la cama y miraban el vídeo.

—Eso fue fantástico... tenemos que repetir —susurró Aphrodite, sonrojado hasta las orejas al ver con morbo sus expresiones en el vídeo. Saga asintió con una sonrisa lobuna, al tiempo que colaba la mano entre las piernas del muchacho.

—Yo me apunto ahora mismo —canturreó mientras sus dedos buscaban excitarlo de nueva cuenta, ante la mirada divertida de Milo.

—No tienes remedio. —Aphrodite sonrió travieso al juntar sus muslos, dejando atrapada la mano de Saga entre ellos.

—Y no quiero tenerlo...

 


	8. Capítulo 7 - Cinema, Sex n' Curiosities II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> Este capi tiene lemon explícito, una casi orgía (?) y lenguaje subido de tono. Si no es de tu agrado ese tipo de lecturas recomiendo saltar la segunda parte.

 

 

Regulus y Seiya compartían una bandejita de nachos, ante la mirada divertida de Isaac y Sorrento, ya que esa fue la única manera que encontraron de dejar quietos al par en lo que esperaban a que los otros chicos salieran. Cuando la película por fin terminó; Kagaho, Kanon, Shun y Hyoga; salieron casi al mismo tiempo que Eo y Pharaoh, quienes ya buscaban al resto. Eo charlaba animadamente con Pharaoh acerca de la teoría que tenía de los ovnis y las conspiraciones de diversos gobiernos, compartiendo algunas ideas extrañas al respecto. Al ver a Isaac, Eo sonrió mostrándole el pulgar en alto, ya que su mejor amigo se encontraba al lado de Sorrento, su  _crush_.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —inquirió Kagaho en cuanto alcanzó al grupito.

—Ikki fue al baño con Bud. —Eo respondió despreocupado, sin aclararle al mayor que eso había sucedido cuando la película acababa de empezar. Llevaba dos horas sin saber nada de esos dos.

De inmediato Kagaho puso cara de pocos amigos y refunfuñando se alejó de allí, dando pisotones fuertes debido a la rabia. Kanon rodó los ojos, pues imaginó que Ikki estaría meando o comiéndose la boca a besos en algún rincón con el tal Bud. En cambio Hyoga, correteó siguiendo de cerca los pasos de Kagaho, haciendo bufar a Shun, que ya se encontraba irritado por el comportamiento patético del rubio.

—Oye... mejor vamos a salvarle el pellejo a Ikki y Bud —musitó Eo a un Pharaoh que no terminaba de comprender el comportamiento extraño de Kagaho.

—¿Por qué crees que han tardado tanto? —Eso se le ocurrió hasta ese instante, ya que se le había olvidado pensar en Ikki. Eo empezó a reír entre dientes mientras le aclaraba que seguramente estaban follando, algo que él empezó a sospechar a la media hora de ausencia.

Pharaoh parpadeó extrañado, ya que en su mundo la idea de hacerlo en un baño no era apropiada, por el contrario consideraba eso antihigiénico y poco cómodo por la falta de privacidad. Eo le envió un mensaje a Ikki y de inmediato rodeó sin pena los hombros del egipcio; quien resultó ser excéntrico, pero entretenido; y mientras le explicaba sus teorías de la calentura de esos dos se alejaron del resto.

A los pocos minutos Aioria, Shiryu y Mu se unieron al grupito que quedaba, descubriendo sin problemas que faltaban varios integrantes. Aioria le revolvió la greña a su hermano y con una sonrisa propuso que todos fueran a comer algo, para alegría de Seiya y Kanon que se morían de hambre, y tranquilidad de Shun, ya que no quería que el paseo terminara tan pronto. De inmediato se dirigieron al área gourmet del centro comercial, y luego de conseguir todo tipo de comida para un batallón, se acomodaron en una mesa que se encontraba al lado de una de las enormes jardineras, dispuestos a devorar mientras charlaban de las películas vistas y del paradero del resto.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Kagaho entró a los baños que estaban cerca de los cines, pero al no encontrar rastro alguno de su hermano, le envió un mensaje y se dirigió a los que estaban al otro lado en la planta alta. Sin otra opción, el mayor recorrió todos y cada uno de los baños del centro comercial, incrementando su frustración al no encontrar a Ikki. Al llegar al último, que estaba en la planta baja cerca de una de las salidas del fondo, apoyó las nalgas en los lavabos y envió el quinto mensaje del rato. No obtuvo ni el visto. Preocupado le envió un mensaje a Kanon, indicando su ubicación para que le ayudara a buscar al fugitivo.

—Seguro anda mirando ropa o qué sé yo, ya sabes cómo es de inquieto tu hermano. —Intentó consolar Hyoga, quien no había dejado de seguirlo en todo momento, a pesar que Kagaho se la pasaba ignorándolo. Tentando a su suerte ya que el baño estaba vacío, lo abrazó apoyando la sien en el pecho fornido.

Kagaho bufó molesto y miró hacia abajo. Hyoga no le gustaba en lo absoluto, en realidad solía irritarle el acoso constante y lo fastidioso que podía llegar a ser; sin embargo; en ese momento aceptaba su cercanía porque se encontraba con la guardia baja. El hecho que Ikki estuviera distante, y que en los últimos once días no le hubiera permitido colarse en su cama, le hacía sentir miserable. Además que desde entonces casi que se la pasaba con una erección permanente. Claro que había follado con Saga para liberarse del estrés, pero no era lo mismo, ya que prefería tener a alguien más pequeño e ingenuo para manipular a gusto y tratar con ternura.

—Hyoga, esto no está bien, soy mayor que tú... y no quiero que te hagas ilusiones —murmuró, tras armarse de paciencia, sosteniendole de los hombros para alejarlo.

El ruso negó repetidas veces, y cual crío caprichoso, se aferró al cuello de Kagaho buscando con desesperación los labios carnosos. El mayor negó alejando el rostro, pero al intentar apartar a Hyoga una vez más, el chico se le pegó como garrapata, negándose a perder el terreno que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido en esos últimos días.

—¡No soy un niño inexperto! —Lloriqueó con la frente apoyada en el pecho—. No quiero que me veas así... entiende que quiero hacerlo contigo.

—Comprende que estás confundido, además no soy el indicado para ti... —Hyoga interrumpió a Kagaho, repitiendo una y otra vez lo dicho. También aseguró que tenía en claro lo que deseaba, que no era su primera vez y que no esperaba nada a cambio.

Kagaho suspiró un tanto frustrado, y achicando los ojos, analizó a detalle al otro buscando la posible mentira de sus palabras y despliegue de madurez repentina. Hyoga soportó el escrutinio como un campeón, pues creía que si conseguía  _hacer el amor_ con Kagaho lograría enamorarlo.

—Este lugar no es apropiado para hacer nada, Hyoga. —El más chico empezó a reír negando un par de veces, antes de señalar hacia donde se encontraba la puerta.

—Nadie nos interrumpirá —aseguró guiñandole el ojo. Al entrar colocó el famoso cartel: " _Baños fuera de servicio_ ", el cual había asaltado en su tour por los servicios.

Ansioso Hyoga se colgó del cuello de Kagaho y empezó a besarlo mientras se restregaba, buscando excitar al otro. El mayor, que vio a Hyoga tan dispuesto, decidió que no era tan mala idea hacerle caso por una vez. Sus manos aterrizaron en las nalgas, pegándole más a su pelvis mientras estrujaba las carnosidades, antes de colar una pierna entre los muslos del más pequeño. Hyoga se estremeció por las caricias atrevidas y jadeando rodeó con sus piernas la cintura ajena, permitiéndole a sus labios recorrer la piel del cuello fibroso. Kagaho aprovechó eso para girar sobre su talón y apoyar al chico en los lavabos mientras succionaba el lóbulo que tenía próximo.

—¿Estás seguro de que es esto lo que quieres? —inquirió, aprovechando que aún no hacía ninguna locura y que estaba a tiempo de detenerse si Hyoga así lo exigía.

Por respuesta, Hyoga soltó algunos botones de la camisa del uniforme y avorazado empezó a besar los pectorales bien formados del chico. Sus dedos pasearon por el abdomen marcado, recorriendo con morbo y curiosidad cada centímetro de la piel que estaba a su alcance, grabando a fuego su tacto. Kagaho no lo pensó más, y dispuesto a desfogar parte del deseo reprimido que lo carcomía, soltó los botones de la camisa de Hyoga para devolver el trato recibido. Sus labios apresaron la tetilla derecha, succionando y lamiendo el tierno botoncillo hasta dejarlo duro y brilloso.

—Hacer esto contigo se siente tal y como imaginé —jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole a Kagaho devorar su pecho y abdomen, soltando algunas risillas cuando las cosquillas le atacaban. Se sentía pletórico.

Hacerlo con Hyoga, no era lo mismo que hacerlo con Ikki, eso lo tenía en claro a pesar de la calentura acumulada. Con esa certeza optó por darle un trato diferente. Luego de liberar el miembro del menor y masturbarlo por un momento, lo cogió del brazo para bajarlo de los lavabos y le hizo arrodillarse. Hyoga perdió la brújula por un momento, pero cuando el pene semierecto rozó sus labios y mejilla, comprendió lo que el muchacho deseaba. Sonrojado hasta las orejas, tímidamente empezó a lamer la carne tensa, paladeando el novedoso sabor por un instante, hasta que el mismo Kagaho tiró de su cabello para obligarle a separar los labios y follarle la boca sin mayores preámbulos.

—Cuidado con los dientes —masculló sin dejar de embestir a ritmo moderado, haciendo chocar el glande contra el interior de la mejilla.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kagaho negó un tanto frustrado por la ineptitud de Hyoga en esos menesteres. Suspirando, le hizo levantarse y lo giró, indicándole que se inclinara usando los lavabos como apoyo. El rubio se sentía un tanto mareado ya que Kagaho iba a prisa, pero se dejó hacer encantado con lo que seguía. De pronto dio un brinquito por la sorpresa, cuando sintió que su pantalón y ropa interior quedaron atrapados en sus tobillos.

—¿Seguro que no es tu primera vez? —Kagaho seguía escéptico, pero al ver a Hyoga asentir con tanta seguridad, concluyó que los nervios no le ayudaban al menor.

Sin previo aviso metió sus dedos en la boca de Hyoga, buscando que quedaran ensalivados mientras se masturbaba con la mano libre. Cuando tuvo suficiente, guió las falanges al culo del chico y empezó a acariciar el anillo segundos antes de colar el primer dedo. Hyoga se quejó por la invasión, tensando el cuerpo por mero reflejo. Kagaho lo reprendió y luego de unos instantes, cuando el chico se relajó, encajó otro dedo, separándolos como tijeras para dilatarlo.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?... Aun puedo hacerlo. —Hyoga negó con los ojos cerrados, encaprichado con llegar hasta el final. Kagaho asintió dejando en paz al muchacho, mientras buscaba un preservativo y se lo colocaba. No le interesaba preñar al rubio.

Sosteniendo con firmeza la cadera y su propio falo erecto, presionó el glande contra la entrada y empujó con fuerza, encajando de golpe casi la mitad de su miembro. Hyoga lloriqueó apretando los labios, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Sentía que lo estaba partiendo en dos, el ardor agudo que recorrió su columna; además de robarle el aire; no permitía que el placer anidara por completo en su sistema. Kagaho se quedó quieto, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara, aunque al recordar que le urgía buscar a su hermano empezó a desesperarse. Cuando consideró que el muchacho estaba listo, echó hacia atrás la cadera hasta casi salir de la estrechez asfixiante y de un empellón lo encajó por completo haciendo gritar al rubio.

Al principio fue doloroso, mas las caricias que el mayor dejaba en su pene y pecho, provocaron que las embestidas poco a poco se tornaran tolerantes. Cuando el miembro rozó un puntito en su interior, gimió fuerte y claro, estremeciéndose por el placer repentino. Kagaho sonrió al dar con ese punto en particular y siguió penetrando, buscando estimular a Hyoga, que desesperado por el placer creciente se retorcía sobre los lavabos. Al cabo de unos minutos el dolor quedó en el olvido. Hyoga gemía desinhibido, sintiéndose eufórico, completo, mientras movía la cadera con torpeza pidiendo que no se detuviera. Su mirada clara se mantuvo fija en el espejo, atenta a los gestos y movimientos de Kagaho. No le costaba admitirlo, adoraba la la mueca que el mayor dibujaba al empujar su potente pelvis, el movimiento rítmico de su pecho producto de la respiración agitada, la tensión palpable de los músculos fibrosos, ver su flequillo húmedo por el sudor y los ojos parcialmente ocultos por las largas pestañas. Era lo más hermoso que jamás hubiese apreciado.

De pronto Kanon entró al baño acompañado de Aioria, quienes en cuanto terminaron de comer como cavernícolas fueron en busca de Kagaho. Aioria comprendía la preocupación de su amigo, pues era igual de sobreprotector con Regulus. Cuando se estrellaron con la escena, los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquello.

—Wow sí que está caliente el rubito —canturreó Kanon acortando la distancia, llamando la atención de los amantes. Dispuesto a sacar provecho de la singular situación, soltó la pregunta del siglo—: ¡Hey!... ¿también podemos participar?

—Por mi está bien, es Hyoga quien decide. —Tal y como esperaba, Kagaho se alzó de hombros con desapego, total solían compartir sus polvos cada vez que podían.

El rubio; que seguía gimiendo, a pesar que las embestidas eran lentas; terminó por asentir luego de escuchar y ver a Kagaho. Debido a la excitación, y sobre todo, a la emoción que hubieran testigos de su encuentro con el mayor, pensó que no era mala idea mostrarse complaciente.

Aioria contempló la escena (a su gusto bizarre) con algo parecido al horror y la sorpresa, mas el morbo y la súbita excitación le mantuvieron anclado en su lugar. En cambio el gemelo, en cuanto tuvo luz verde, sin cortarse un pelo dejó expuesto su miembro grueso, masturbándose con ganas mientras veía con interés a su primo follar con el ruborizado menor.

Cuando estuvo bien empalmado tiró del rubio cabello, obligando al chico a doblar el cuerpo en su dirección y engullir su falo, haciéndole ahogar los gemidos contra su sensible piel. Kanon empezó a follarle la boca, y sonriendo con descaro, le hizo señas a Aioria para que se uniera a la diversión del momento. El muchacho, aunque se rehusó en un principio ya que no creyó que aquello fuera correcto, terminó por acceder cuando comprobó que Hyoga se dejaba hacer sin problemas y sintió que su pantalón apretaba demasiado.

Por brevísimos segundos el rubio pensó en negarse; sin embargo; las embestidas despiadadas de Kagaho y el miembro de Kanon ocupando su garganta, lo impulsaron a seguir debido al calentón mezclado con la adrenalina repentina.

Luego de unos instantes Aioria dejó de masturbarse para empujar a Kanon, ansioso por ocupar su lugar. El gemelo sonriente se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole emprender la conquista de dicha cavidad, entre tanto guió una de las manos de Hyoga a su miembro para que lo masturbara mientras sus dedos rozaban uno de los pezones que tenía próximos. Kagaho rió entredientes por las acciones decididas de su primo, que jamás se amilanaba cuando se trataba de sexo. Por un instante se detuvo, y tras abandonar el cuerpo, escupió en el trasero y volvió a penetrar embistiendo por un rato hasta que le cedió su lugar a Kanon, quien había optado por ponerse un preservativo debido a la torpeza de Hyoga con la masturbación.

Durante un rato Kanon lo sostuvo de la cadera dando embestidas profundas, pero lentas mientras Kagaho y Aioria se turnaban para recibir una mamada torpe, que bastaba para mantenerlos empalmados. Cuando le tocó el turno a Aioria para follar, Kanon aprovechó para quitarle a Hyoga el pantalón y la ropa interior a tirones, dejándolo con un zapato y un calcetín. Sonriendo perverso se arrodilló para acariciar alrededor de la entrada del chico, paseando sus yemas en el periné y los testículos. Al incorporarse, se acomodó a un lado de Hyoga quedando de frente a Aioria, y se dedicó a chupar sus propios dedos.

Ante la mirada curiosa de los excitados mayores, Kanon apretó las nalgas de Hyoga separándolas con movimientos juguetones, hundiendo poco a poco el dedo medio a la vez que Aioria lo penetraba, provocando gemidos sofocados del menor que tenía la boca ocupada gracias a Kagaho. Presto a dilatarlo más, siguió con el estímulo hasta que logró meter dos dedos de cada mano, estirando las paredes internas con maestría. Aioria gimió con voz ronca, disfrutando de la estrechez y el calor sin dejar de embestir como fiera, mientras Hyoga sonrojado y sudoroso lagrimeaba por las múltiples invasiones y el calor sofocante que inundaba su cuerpo amenazando con hacerlo estallar.

—Vamos sostén la pierna en tu hombro. —Ordenó Kanon pasados unos minutos, luego de retirar sus dedos. Decidido a poner a prueba la flexibilidad de Hyoga, ayudó a Aioria a levantarle la pierna izquierda dejando los muslos abiertos casi como un compás y el cuerpo medio girado.

Hyoga sintió pánico, vergüenza y dolor por igual, ya que las acciones de Kanon lo sobrepasaron, pero Kagaho seguía follandole la boca y ciertamente no tuvo valor para protestar, pues el calor que partía de sus genitales le provocaba un cosquilleo delicioso que le hacía desear más. Por su cuenta, Kanon consiguió espacio al lado de Aioria y con esfuerzo logró meter el glande y un poco más en el ano del chico. Gimiendo satisfechos, ambos embistieron un ritmo moderado para que Hyoga no perdiera el equilibrio, disfrutando del roce constante.

—Jamás imaginé que fueras tan caliente, ruso —ronroneó el gemelo viendo parte de su pene y el de su amigo hundirse en la tierna carne.

Durante un rato los mayores se turnaron intercambiando lugares, a pesar del lío que Kanon y Kagaho tuvieron cuando intentaron penetrarlo al mismo tiempo, ya que ambos miembros eran demasiado gruesos. Las piernas de Hyoga temblaban debido a la postura y la tensión acumulada, mas en ningún momento externó su pesar. Por el contrario gemía y lloriqueaba sonrojado a medida que su interior era obligado a tragarse los penes, recibiendo escupitajos cada cierto tiempo que le hacían sentir húmedo. Los jadeos y el sonido obsceno de las embestidas, inundaron los baños durante un rato más, hasta que el placer los sobrepasó.

Al final Kagaho empezó a masturbar a ritmo frenético a Hyoga, quien apenas conseguía mantener las manos apoyadas en los lavabos, al tiempo que daba empellones profundos hasta que se corrió en medio de un gruñido satisfecho. Entre tanto Kanon y Aioria; luego de quitarse los preservativos; se masturbaron frente al rostro arrebolado del menor, gimoteando cuando su simiente salpicó los labios, mentón y parte del cuello. Jadeando Hyoga terminó por correrse en la mano de Kagaho, segundos antes de dejarse caer en las baldosas frías del baño.

—Eso fue intenso —comentó Aioria al tiempo que se limpiaba y acomodaba el uniforme.

Kanon y Kagaho asintieron haciendo lo mismo, antes que Aioria le preguntara a Hyoga si podía ponerse de pie, ya que seguía sin moverse del suelo. El rubio hizo un movimiento ambiguo con la cabeza, manteniendo oculta la mirada tras el flequillo. Kanon alzó la ceja, y luego de acercarse, sostuvo de la cadera al chico dejando a la vista el trasero.

—¡Wow! ¡Esto quedó super abierto! —exclamó luego de separarle las nalgas, mirando con satisfacción el buen trabajo que habían hecho. Con tono animado añadió—: Seguro que con paciencia consigo hacerle  _fisting._ *

Kagaho y Aioria se acercaron para soltarle un zape, sintiéndose mal y con cargos de conciencia por la misma razón. En definitiva ninguno quería ver sus hermanitos en una situación tan cutre como la del rubio, a pesar que fue el mismo chico quien se ofreció y disfrutó de ese encuentro.

—No me golpeen, que es a él al que le gusta que se lo cojan en cualquier baño público. Hasta donde sé nadie lo obligó, ya que no se quejó en ningún momento. —Se defendió. Con renuencia retiró los dedos; usando la posición  _silent duck_ * que metió instantes atrás; provocando que parte de la saliva acumulada allí escurriera por el periné.

Gimoteando Hyoga estuvo a punto de morir por la vergüenza; tanto por las palabras de Kanon, como porque sintió cómo los largos dedos se deslizaron sin problema alguno, llenándolo tal y como lo habían llenado los penes. Alzándose de hombros, totalmente ajeno a lo que Hyoga sentía, Kanon le ayudó a ponerse de pie y pasarle el uniforme. Los otros dos no dijeron nada al respecto, ya que el argumento del gemelo estaba cargado de lógica y validez aplastante.

Silbando una tonada pegajosa Kanon se lavó las manos a conciencia. En silencio esperaron a que el Hyoga se arregalara, ya que se les hizo de ratas dejarlo allí, aunque ganas no les faltaba pues tenían asuntos mucho más importantes que atender.

El mestizo con actitud mustia y movimientos en extremo lentos, caminó hacia uno de los cubículos para conseguir papel y limpiarse entre las nalgas y muslos, reprimiendo las ganas de quejarse que cargaba al sentir la saliva que seguía escurriendo de su interior. Despacio, porque le dolía la parte baja, se vistió con cuidado y al final se lavó el rostro, asegurándose de quitarse todo el sémen de encima.

En lo que esperaban; conteniendo las ganas de largarse ya que el medio ruso era parsimonioso; Kagaho, Kanon y Aioria, recibieron casi al mismo tiempo un mensaje de un contacto desconocido, el cual los dejó de piedra y sudando frío en cuanto lo vieron.

No podían creer aquello.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Shiryu y Mu observaron la hora por cuarta vez, mientras vagaban por una de las tantas tiendas del centro comercial en compañía de Regulus, Seiya, Shun, Isaac y Sorrento. La charla aunque era interesante desde el almuerzo, en ese momento no bastaba para mantener despreocupado al par.

—Lo siento, chicos, pero me tengo que ir —anunció Shun, luego de revisar el último mensaje recibido. Él y Shiryu eran los únicos que cargaron con su mochila en todo momento—. Mi papá me espera en la entrada.

Con una sonrisa dulce Shun se despidió de todos, asegurando que había pasado una tarde genial gracias a su compañía. Incluso se animó a proponer otra salida de ese tipo. Los chicos lo acompañaron, prometiendo verse al siguiente lunes. Agitando la mano, Shun se alejó hasta que le vieron abordar una lujosa limusina que partió de inmediato.

Shiryu y Mu suspiraron mirando a los otros, asegurando que también tenían que irse, ya que tanto Dohko como Shion eran estrictos en cuanto horarios de llegada. Al igual que Shun se despidieron con una sonrisa y tranquilamente caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, donde les esperaba el Mercedes convertible de Mu. Cuando Isaac, Sorrento, Seiya y Regulus les vieron partir, el mayor preguntó por los planes de los otros.

—Tenma no tarda en llegar, de hecho ya me envió un mensaje diciendo que viene en camino —aseguró Seiya, mostrando su teléfono para dar fe de sus palabras.

Isaac asintió, y con Sorrento y Regulus, decidieron que le harían compañía hasta que su hermano llegara. No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando el Jeep Wrangler rojo inconfundible de Tenma, bocinó llamando la atención de los muchachos.

—¡Espero se hayan portado bien! —canturreó el jovial castaño mientras Seiya abordaba en el asiento del copiloto.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —mintió Isaac, riendo por las quejas de Tenma, que se lamentaba por haberse perdido la salida ya que le tocó encargarse de algunos asuntos importantes de su padre.

—Nos vemos el lunes. —Los hermanos Kairos se despidieron porque no tenían opción, ya que no podían seguir obstruyendo el paso vehicular.

Isaac, Sorrento y Regulus los vieron partir y regresaron al centro comercial. Sorrento podía llegar a casa a la hora que quisiera, ya que su padre Julián era de lo más permisivo cuando no tenía ningún compromiso. Isaac; que vivía con Eo; no tenía problema con el horario, pues no rendía cuentas a nadie, y en el caso de Regulus debía ir a buscar a su hermano.

—Vamos a comer un helado mientras esperamos a Aioria —propuso el mayor.

Isaac guió a los menores por los pasillos hacia el colorido local con aroma dulzón. Regulus y Sorrento se animaron a pedir una copa de helado napolitano con topping de chocolate, crema batida, mermelada de fresa y chispas de colores que prometían dar diabetes. Isaac en cambio se pidió una paleta de limón, ya que le dolieron los dientes al ver las copas de chicos. Tranquilamente se sentaron a charlar en una de las mesas cercanas a la fuente, en lo que esperaban a que Aioria y los demás aparecieran. Isaac se sentía bien, pues por fin podía compartir un rato con Sorrento sin que nadie le interrumpiera (sobre todo Kanon), y aunque Regulus hacía mal tercio, no le molestaba en lo absoluto la presencia de su compañero de salón.

—...Y es por eso que quiero ser detective. Es mucho más fiable que ser astronauta, imagina si me llego a perder en el espacio... y ni pensar si se vacía el tanque de oxígeno —decía Regulus, explicando los muchos motivos por los que ya no quería ser astronauta y en su lugar soñaba con ser detective, ello mientras le tomaba fotos a su helado.

—Es mucho más seguro y entretenido eso de investigar, además agudiza la mente —añadió Sorrento, entretenido con el parloteo del quinceañero.

—¡El trabajo de campo es genial! Me encanta seguir pistas y buscar a los malosos —chilló con mirada soñadora.

Isaac contuvo la risa, ya que se le hacía infantil y demasiado absurdo el sueño del chico, pero no quería burlarse ni mucho menos hacerle sentir mal. Luego de unos minutos, al notar que ningún conocido aparecía, Isaac decidió comunicarse con Aioria. Justo cuando iba a llamar al mayor; tanto él, como Sorrento y Regulus; recibieron un mensaje que les hizo detenerse.

No podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota aclaratoria:
> 
> Fisting: es una práctica sexual extrema que consiste en la introducción parcial o total de la mano (o incluso ambas manos) en el ano o vagina. Una variante es la braquioprosis que es una forma extrema de fisting donde se introduce todo el brazo en el ano.
> 
> Silent Duck: es una posición utilizada para practicar fisting, donde se colocan los dedos de la mano como un pico de pato, de allí su nombre, que traducido significa pato silencioso. Esta posición es utilizada en las etapas iniciales del fisting.


	9. Capítulo 8 - Cinema, Sex n' Curiosities III

 

 

Regulus tenía cara de circunstancias, de hecho estaba a punto de vomitar el helado que con tanto gusto se había comido minutos atrás. El mensaje recibido, tuvo a bien revolverle el estómago, amargar su tarde y tirar por el suelo casi toda su inocencia. Simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

Al principio, Isaac creyó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero al verificar bien las fotos y el vídeo del dichoso mensaje, confirmó que todo era real y que nada estaba editado. Sorrento puso cara de pena debido aquello, sintiéndose algo decepcionado, aunque no comentó nada para no empeorar el ánimo del quinceañero soñador.

Sorrento al comprender la tribulación de Regulus, negó con un suspiro y se acercó a para frotar la espalda, intentando darle ánimos con la dulzura y amabilidad que lo caracterizaban.

—Estás exagerando, Reg —murmuró Isaac, sin saber qué decirle para que no pensara mal.

—No es exageración... eso es desagradable... asqueroso. Es lo peor que he visto en mi vida. —Se quejó haciendo pucheros que lo hacían ver más infantil de lo normal, gracias a su rostro aún redondeado, enormes ojos verdes y greña desordenada.

Isaac, que como siempre era maduro y frío al dar una opinión, estuvo a punto de decirle que eran cosas que pasaban, mas consideró que el comentario no era apropiado. Además que a él no le correspondía explicar nada. Al final, viendo que Regulus en verdad estaba descompuesto, Isaac fue a conseguir una botella de agua para ofrecersela al chiquillo, quien suspirando aceptó el ofrecimiento mientras murmuraba cuanto le asqueaba lo que había visto.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

En otro lado del centro comercial, Pharaoh y Eo desde hacía media hora se dedicaban a vagar por todas partes. En un principio tenían un objetivo bien trazado: buscar a Ikki y a Bud, pues el par de chicos seguían sin responder a sus mensajes. Sin embargo, a medida que los minutos transcurrieron y que encontraron nuevos intereses, el plan inicial se fue por la borda.

El egipcio de mirada felina, piel morena, cuerpo delgado y pelo lacio y negro, cual faraón, era demasiado despistado para mantener su atención en un solo asunto. Bastaba una pequeña distracción, incluso la de una mosca, para perderlo por completo. En cambio Eo, el chileno de pelo rosa, sonrisa taimada y teorías desquiciadas; era avispado y no se le pasaba ni un detalle por alto. Él había descubierto en Pharaoh una compañía amena, y también que al chico se le iba la pinza, por lo que no se le antojó recordarle el verdadero motivo del paseo.

Cuando Pharaoh entró a una de las tiendas frikis más grandes del lugar, se olvidó de todo a su alrededor. Cual chiquillo en una dulcería, el egipcio se dedicó a pasear entre cómics y figurillas de sus personajes favoritos, buscando una que no tuviera o que despertara su interés. Eo le siguió el paso, divertido por su forma de actuar, antes de centrar su atención en una curiosa lámpara de la Trifuerza de The Legend of Zelda.

—Creo que la compraré —murmuró ladeando el rostro, captando la atención de Pharaoh.

—Es muy bonita, me gustan los símbolos. —El egipcio nunca se había animado a jugar, ya que por lo regular los videojuegos solían aburrirle en poco tiempo, así que no conocía nada relacionado con el famoso juego.

Eo le preguntó si le gustaba Zelda, y al recibir una negativa, como buen fan se dedicó a explicarle la trama y el objetivo del juego, además de hablarle del manga y los libros. Lo último capturó el interés de Pharaoh, que sonriente se dedicó a escuchar al otro, sin que le importara que no fueran canónicos.

Al final Pharaoh compró un busto de Gambit y una figurilla de Deadpool, luego de murmurar en plan de rezo y hacer algunas señas extrañas frente a los objetos escogidos. Eo en cambio se llevó la lámpara y un llavero en bulto de Bb8 de Star Wars para su auto.

Mientras vagaban por el pasillo, Pharaoh le explicó a Eo porque el Capitán América debía casarse con Tony Stark, dejando en evidencia el fanatismo arrasador que en más de una ocasión le había impulsado a hacer berrinches y dramas absurdos. Eo, aprovechando que era más alto que el quinceañero, se le pegó hasta donde pudo y lo abrazó de la estrecha cintura, con el pretexto de escuchar sus razones. Pharaoh siguió con su parloteo, al menos hasta que descubrió que avanzar de esa manera le era incómodo.

—Si seguimos caminando así de pegados, me harás tropezar y romperé por accidente a Gambit. —Apuntó picándole con el índice el costado, en un intento por alejar al muchacho de dieciséis años.

—No importa. Si Gambit se rompe, te compraré uno nuevo —canturreó guiñandole el ojo con coquetería, la cual no tuvo efecto alguno en el egipcio.

—No, no sería lo mismo. Mi Gambit ya tiene la bendición de Osiris, la aprobación de Maat y la protección de Am-heh. Si algo le pasa, los dioses de la muerte vendrán por tí y acabarás el resto de tus días como un espíritu sin descanso.

La respuesta dicha de forma tan segura, hizo que Eo alzara una ceja y le echara un vistazo de soslayo a su acompañante. No encontró burla en la mirada ambarina, así como tampoco una sonrisa irónica. El gesto de su compañero era el de siempre: una extraña mezcla de pereza, despiste y diversión. Sí, ya había notado que el egipcio solía sonreír de la nada, sin razón aparente.

Pharaoh hablaba en serio.

Por su salud mental optó por devolver el espacio personal del chico esbelto, y sin mencionar nada de lo anterior, siguieron con su charla trivial. Antes de entrar a la siguiente tienda de cómics, ambos chicos decidieron dar una vuelta en el local de tatuajes por mera curiosidad. Al ingresar fueron recibidos por uno de los maleantes que trabajaba para Deathmask, pero Eo y Pharaoh lo ignoraron olímpicamente cuando después de husmear, encontraron lo que buscaban en un principio.

Ambos estuvieron a punto de gritar debido a la sorpresa.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Sísifo; el padre de Aioria y Regulus; se encontraba organizando los expedientes de sus pequeños pacientes, luego de despedir al último. El hombre adoraba a los niños y adolescentes en general, además que tenía paciencia, dulzura y carisma de sobra, lo que le ayudaba en su trabajo. En definitiva había escogido una profesión increíble, ya que le permitía ayudar a los chicos, relacionarse con ellos y comprenderlos mejor. Si bien en algún momento soñó con ser maestro, al final se decantó por psiquiatría del niño y del adolescente, una especialidad que también exigía lo mejor de sí en todo momento.

Si con chicos ajenos era un amor y hacía hasta lo imposible por ayudarles, con sus hijos no era la excepción. Siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharlos y procuraba guiarlos hacia la dirección correcta, al mismo tiempo que les permitía tomar decisiones por su cuenta. Con cada uno el método y trato era especial, pues a pesar de ser hermanos, Aioria y Regulus eran mucho más diferentes de lo que cualquiera podía suponer.

Aioria, su primogénito, se caracterizaba por ser un muchacho centrado, jovial y con un sentido de la justicia y moralidad bien arraigados a pesar de tener tan solo diecisiete años. Alto, fornido, de rizos rubios y ojos verdes, era el más parecido a él físicamente salvo por los ojos azules.

Jamás le dio problemas, a excepción de algunas travesuras absurdas, que en la actualidad recordaba con sumo cariño. Al ser atlético desde pequeño, Sísifo siempre fomentó su gusto por los deportes, hasta que el mismo Aioria decidió apasionarse por el montañismo, camping y senderismo, actividades en las que solía acompañarlo cada vez que podía para compartir tiempo de calidad y disfrutar del aire libre. No podía sentirse más orgulloso de su hijo.

Regulus; era su cachorro; un chiquillo alegre, soñador, juguetón y sumamente infantil a pesar de tener quince años. Físicamente parecido a Aioria, se diferenciaba por ser un poco más bajo y delgado. Además que él sí heredó su color de ojos.

A su edad aún le daba repelús la idea de un noviazgo, seguía siendo desastroso en su forma de vestir y comportarse. Pero lo que destacaba, era que admiraba por sobre todas las cosas a su hermano mayor, quien era un modelo en su vida. Regulus solía saltar de sueño en sueño, aspirando a profesiones disparatadas según iba descubriendo sus intereses. Aunque Sísifo estaba casi seguro que el chico terminaría enrollado con los números, ya que tenía la habilidad de una calculadora cuando se trataba de hacer cuentas al aire. No pensaba presionarlo, era cuestión de tiempo para que el mismo Regulus lo descubriera. Su cachorro era la chispa de alegría en su vida.

Sísifo tenía en claro que adoraba a sus hijos por igual, por lo que les permitía crecer a su propio ritmo para respetar su personalidad, identidad y carácter. Como buen padre orgulloso de sus retoños, esperaba lo mejor de ellos, pues sólo satisfacciones le habían dado a lo largo de sus cortas vidas. Pensando en todo eso mientras veía la fotografía que estaba en su escritorio (donde aparecían los chicos sonrientes) concluyó que organizaría una excursión sorpresa, donde acamparían, irían de pesca y se divertirían durante todo un fin de semana.

Se encontraba distraído, haciendo planes y una lista mental de todo lo que necesitaban para su paseo, cuando Ilias; su hermano mayor; lo llamó a su oficina completamente alterado, intentando explicar un enorme problema con algunos de sus estudiantes. A Sísifo le bastaron unos cuantos instantes para olvidarse de sus planes, luchar contra la incredulidad y dar paso a la preocupación. No podía creer nada de lo que escuchaba.

El psiquiatra dejó caer los hombros desinflándose poco a poco, a medida que asimilaba la información atrabancada, sin alcanzar a imaginar lo que su hermano le describía a grandes rasgos. Luego de un rato, Ilias tuvo que hablarle casi a gritos para hacerlo reaccionar. Aunque no era su propósito, había dejado en blanco a su querido hermano menor.

—Está bien... envíame el vídeo —aceptó casi con temor.

Ilias le advirtió del mensaje, incluso le explicó de qué se trataba para que estuviera preparado; sin embargo; ese esfuerzo no sirvió de nada al enfrentarse con la evidencia. Cuando Sísifo observó cada una de las fotos y el dichoso vídeo, apretó los labios al sentir un dolor agudo en su pecho, a la altura del corazón, como si una daga invisible lo hubiera apuñalado justo allí.

—¿Quién... quién te envió ese mensaje, Ilias? —preguntó por fin, con la voz quebrada y el corazón destrozado en la mano.

De repente tenía ganas de echarse llorar, suplicar, gritar o mejor aún: conseguir la manera de alterar el tiempo, viajar al pasado e impedir el desastre que había sucedido.

Todo estaba realmente mal.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Aphrodite, Saga y Milo salieron de la ducha frescos como una lechuga, haciendo bromas subidas de tono mientras se vestían con total tranquilidad. Los tres podían asegurar que la salida al cine fue una excelente idea, ya que si bien no vieron ni diez minutos de película, aprovecharon para tener un rato por demás placentero y entretenido.

Aphrodite estaba encantado con sus amigos, ya que al igual que él, no se complicaban cuando se trataba de compartir placer, pasar el rato y disfrutar del momento. Ahora sólo le faltaba probar al otro gemelo; y de paso, si tenía oportunidad; también a Kagaho, aunque en el caso de él no parecía tener interés en tener sexo.

—Es hora de irnos —soltó Milo, tras mirar el reloj y confirmar que aún tenían diez minutos disponibles en la habitación. Perezoso cambió el peso de su pie mientras peinaba sus largos rizos rubios en una coleta floja.

Inicialmente rentaron dos horas, pero dado que decidieron repetir la experiencia, probar nuevos juegos y ordenar comida a domicilio, terminaron pagando por una hora extra. 180 minutos se escurrieron como arena entre sus dedos.

—Sí, seguro Kanon y Kagaho están cabreados porque los dejamos colgados —aseguró Saga al tiempo que se calzaba la chaqueta del uniforme.

En cuanto todos estuvieron presentables y guardaron la cámara, decidieron salir para ir en busca de sus amigos. Justo cuando abordaron el auto de Milo, los tres recibieron un mensaje de un contacto desconocido, que los dejó quietos en sus lugares.

Saga observó las fotos un par de veces, buscando los errores típicos del photoshop en cada una, al final concluyó que no estaban editadas salvo por los nombres que las identificaba. Con una ceja en alto, miró el vídeo, negando varias veces ya que el nombre era demasiado.

Aphrodite soltó una carcajada de bruja por demás escandalosa, seguido de Milo que estaba a un tris de rodar debajo del asiento, sin terminar de creer el nombre y lo que estaban viendo. Casi apostaban que aquello era una broma de lo más pesada.

—Apresúrate, Milo —indicó Saga con tono preocupado, antes de enviarle un mensaje a Kanon y Kagaho para juntarse en la planta baja del centro comercial.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Kagaho, Kanon y Aioria cargaban cara de circunstancias desde que vieron el maldito mensaje. Los tres en su momento, además de entrar en pánico, se sintieron casi enfermos debido a lo inesperado del asunto.

Metiéndole prisa a Hyoga salieron del baño, dispuestos a juntarse con Saga. Kagaho, con su típica expresión seria, atinó a preguntarle al rubio si llevaba su móvil, quien con una sonrisa animada indicó que sí. Luego fue Kanon quien lo interrogó, preguntándole si había recibido algún mensaje o correo, a lo que el menor negó tras revisar varias veces a petición de un histérico Aioria.

Los mayores no dijeron nada más; y navegando entre el enfado, la preocupación y la frustración; siguieron caminando a toda velocidad por el centro comercial mientras Hyoga los seguía de cerca. Allí en la planta baja, cerca de la fuente central, encontraron a Regulus en compañía de Isaac y Sorrento, quienes intentaban animar al chico. En cuanto Isaac vio a los mayores, se incorporó de un salto y de tres zancadas llegó a donde estaban ellos, presto a enfrentarlos, sobre todo a Aioria.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes?! —espetó mirando mal a los chicos.

El finés aunque era más bajo de estatura y más esbelto, portaba una expresión gélida que hacía perfecto par con sus ojos verde claro, lo que le hacía intimidante. El rictus de enfado parecía tallado en hielo, gesto que caracterizaba a Isaac cada vez que estaba realmente cabreado. Los tres detuvieron su andar mirándolo con extrañeza, ya que no comprendieron a qué se debía el reclamo.

—Tu hermano está alterado gracias a esto... y tú, hasta ahora te dignas a aparecer —masculló entregando su móvil a Aioria, para mostrarle el mismo maldito mensaje—. Sorrento y Regulus también lo recibieron —informó.

Aioria se quiso morir en ese momento, ya que sabía cuán inocente e infantil era Regulus, pues el chico incluso se escandalizaba cuando veía a alguien besarse. La mente tierna de su hermanito, no estaba preparada para ver algo así de fuerte. Aioria no quiso ni imaginar la reacción de su padre o su tío Ilias si llegaban a enterarse de eso.

Kagaho y Kanon palidecieron al instante, pero antes de decir nada, vieron a Saga, Milo y Aphrodite aproximarse a paso firme. En cuanto Kanon vio el gesto severo y preocupación en la mirada de su gemelo, supo que ellos también habían recibido el mensaje del mal, por lo que de inmediato correteó hacia su hermano.

—Recibieron un mensaje de un contacto desconocido, ¿verdad? —Ni siquiera hizo la pregunta como tal, Kanon conocía demasiado bien a su hermano.

Físicamente eran idénticos, incluso cuando portaban el uniforme era difícil diferenciarlos. Ambos eran altos, fornidos, con rasgos angulosos, de largo cabello índigo y mirada traviesa de hermoso turquesa oscuro, llamaban la atención a donde fueran. Sin embargo, en cuanto a caracteres y personalidad, eran totalmente dispares. Sólo ellos que compartían su vínculo de gemelos, tenían la capacidad de identificar el estado de ánimo y sentimientos en su hermano con un simple vistazo.

Saga asintió con la misma expresión seria mientras Milo y Aphrodite se limitaban a presenciar la plática, asintiendo con suavidad. Segundos después Isaac, Sorrento y Kagaho se les unieron. En tiempo record, Kanon explicó un par de detalles por medio de murmullos. A pocos pasos de allí, los hermanos Vryzas vivían su drama de manera discreta y sin hacer escándalo. Por otro lado, Hyoga descansaba al lado de la fuente sumergiendo los dedos en el agua, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Kanon a nadie en particular, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que cambiaba el peso de su pie.

—Decirle la verdad... por horrible que sea.

Aphrodite se alzó de hombros, ya que había empleado la lógica más simple según su criterio. La expresión del muchacho de dieciséis años, como siempre era maliciosa, gracias a sus labios sonrosados torcidos en la sonrisa mordaz que nunca abandonaba y el brillo de astucia de sus ojos celestes, que eran decorados por el coqueto lugar en su pómulo izquierdo, todo enmarcado en un rostro perfecto, andrógino.

Sorrento asintió de acuerdo con el consejo, sin poder evitar sentir pena ajena. A pesar de sus catorce años, tenía la sensatez suficiente para comprender las consecuencias de aquel problema. Sus enormes ojos fucsia ocultaban la ligera decepción que sentía, a pesar que los pequeños labios estaban fruncidos por el desencanto.

Isaac también apoyó la idea, aunque no terminaba de convencerle. En cambio Saga y Milo decidieron que era una opción fatal. Kagaho aunque estuvo de acuerdo, sólo tenía mente para un detalle importante.

—Debo encontrar a Ikki a toda costa. —Los gemelos asintieron tragando grueso, preocupados por su queridísimo y berrinchudo primo.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Dohko se encontraba picando una lechuga y otras verduras para preparar la ensalada que su pareja le pidió hacer; luego de que le dejara instrucciones claras y algunos ejemplos a seguir; como eso de cortar el pimiento en tiras, el tomate en finas rodajas y la cebolla en gajos delgados, o al menos era eso lo que recordaba. Entre tanto, Shion gobernaba entre a las ollas, haciendo su famoso guiso que enloquecía a su amada pareja, y hacía babear a Kiki, Mu y Shiryu, aunque los dos últimos negaran eso completamente sonrojados.

Desde hacía unos minutos ambos hombres monopolizaban el lugar, ya que si bien disponían de un par de señores encargados de hacer el aseo de la inmensa casa, Shion se negaba a entregar el control de la cocina. Ese era su reino. El lugar donde encontraba relajación, luego de un día de arduo trabajo en el instituto.

Estar entre cacerolas, comida y especies aromáticas, lo transportaban a su tierna infancia como por arte de magia. Recordaba que era un mocoso que apenas lograba sumar usando los dedos, cuando ayudaba a su padre Sage con labores sencillas, como espolvorear canela o tamizar la harina, sintiéndose importante por su gran colaboración. En otras ocasiones simplemente le hacía compañía mientras le leía con dificultad y algo de torpeza la tarea del día, aprovechando para demostrar lo aprendido en la escuela y recibir halagos y felicitaciones por sus logros.

Por supuesto que en esa casa nadie cocinaba como él, y eso era algo que le hacía sentir feliz. El arte culinario era uno de los mejores legados de su difunto padre.

Sin dejar de remover el guiso, Shion sonrió melancólico al recordar al viejo sabio de mirada serena que siempre tuvo los mejores consejos para él. Dohko al apreciar la sonrisa del otro, se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda, llamando su atención segundos antes para no pillarlo por sorpresa.

—Una moneda a cambio de tus pensamientos —musitó besándole la mejilla. Shion empezó a reír entre dientes, ya que era prácticamente imposible ocultarle algo al profesor. Negando despacio, suspiró antes de colocar la tapadera en la olla y girarse para corresponder bien al abrazo.

—Pensaba en mi padre. —La respuesta dulcificó la mirada de Dohko. Shion solía compartir muchas anécdotas relacionadas con el buen hombre cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, dejando en evidencia el inmenso cariño que le guardaba—. Me hubiera encantado que Mu y Kiki lo conocieran más.

—Seguro estarían pelones luego de intentar resolver sus acertijos.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió divertido. Dohko había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Sage muchos años atrás, cuando en su época de estudiante, era el mejor amigo de Shion y solía pasar varias horas en su casa. Aunque lamentablemente no alcanzó a conocerlo como suegro.

—Lograste resolver algunos, así que no te quejes. —Ambos hombres empezaron a reír de buena gana. A Shion le constaba cuánto trabajo le había costado a Dohko resolver esos acertijos.

Compartiendo algunas anécdotas y recuerdos de esa época que jamás volvería, terminaron de preparar la cena, dejando la cocina inundada con el delicioso aroma del guiso. A los pocos minutos Shiryu y Mu llegaron sin meter ruido, pues sabían que a esa hora Kiki tomaba su siesta de la tarde, y nadie en su sano juicio se animaba a despertar al pequeño demonio de mirada chispeante.

Los mayores le preguntaron a sus hijos cómo les había ido durante su paseo en el centro comercial, y sin problemas, ambos le narraron desde la odisea que sufrieron al escoger una película, la montaña de comida chatarra que compartieron con sus compañeros y el paseo por diversas tiendas hasta que se despidieron.

—La verdad todo estuvo fantástico, aunque algunos se perdieron luego de que la película terminara —comentó Shiryu mientras Mu asentía con un gesto divertido—. Ikki fue un pesado. Lo estuvimos llamando durante casi toda la tarde y jamás dio señales de vida... incluso ignoró a su hermano. Para eso mejor no hubiera salido con nosotros.

Dohko, como siempre, se echó a reír por el comentario de su retoño. Incluso para él, Shiryu era demasiado cuadriculado. El chico; para ser tan jovencito, ya que apenas tenía catorce años; era la seriedad personificada.

Desde siempre Shiryu fue un niño tranquilo. Demostró tener excelentes destrezas con las artes marciales, algo que Dohko apoyó en todo momento, pero el chiquillo prefería pasarse la vida con la nariz hundida entre sus libros, criticar lo que consideraba inapropiado y contradecir sin pena cuando no estaba conforme con algo. Claro que Dohko lo aceptaba y estaba orgulloso de él, pero a veces sentía que debía soltarse un poco para que no envejeciera tan pronto.

A diferencia de su hijo, Dohko era jovial, alegre y amable, características que no menguaban a pesar de la sabiduría y serenidad que nunca dejaba de lado. Físicamente eran opuestos también. Shiryu era igual a su difunto padre: de rasgos afilados, cuerpo ligeramente musculoso y cabello negro que caía como una cascada hasta su rabadilla. En cambio los ojos verdes eran herencia suya.

—Déjalo ser, Shiryu, ya sabes que el niño Antzas es la inquietud andando... además que siempre tiene ocurrencias extrañas. Seguro encontró algo que lo distrajo —explicó paciente ante un Shion que asintió una sola vez, ya que conocía bien al jovencito revoltoso—. Este muchachito, Ikki... es como un gato.

Mu ladeó la cabeza extrañado por la comparación, en cambio Shiryu alzó la ceja sin terminar de asociar a Ikki con dicho animal, ya que para él era más como el demonio de tazmania.

Dohko soltó una sonora carcajada por la expresión de los adolescentes, y tal y como acostumbraba a hacer, empezó a explicar que los gatos por naturaleza eran animales juguetones y que siempre se lograba obtener su atención con objetos brillantes, coloridos y vistosos, los cuales se debían mover de un lado a otro para tener a los felinos ocupados. Sin embargo; si dicho objeto se quedaba inerte, luego de un rato el gato lo dejaba abandonado porque ya no era divertido, y en su lugar se iba a buscar algo nuevo que llamara su atención.

Mu sonrió amplio, satisfecho con la explicación de su padrastro, ya que en efecto Ikki muchas veces se mostraba de esa manera. El jovencito; de carácter llevadero, paciente y sereno; disfrutaba de todas las historias, fábulas y explicaciones que Dohko compartía con ellos en cualquier oportunidad. El muchacho de pálida piel y largo cabello lila, le tenía un gran afecto al profesor de historia, y aunque nunca lo había dicho de manera abierta, aceptaba la relación con su padre.

En cambio Shiryu estaba dispuesto a contradecir el argumento, como casi siempre hacía con todos, pero el sonido de los teléfonos de cada uno de los presentes lo interrumpió. Shion extrañado, porque los mensajes entraron casi al mismo tiempo, alzó la ceja y revisó, al igual que el resto.

Cada uno de los presentes ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa, Shion incluso estuvo a punto de tirar el móvil por culpa de sus dedos temblorosos. Dohko se puso serio al instante, mostrando esa expresión tan extraña en él. El par de adolescentes se miraron preocupados, negando repetidas veces a medida que el vídeo se reproducía.

Ninguno podía creer lo que estaban viendo.

—¿Eso está editado? —bramó Dohko con expresión fúrica y los molares apretados, respirando agitado como un toro embravecido. El resto revisó a conciencia, concluyendo que el photoshop no había sido utilizado para alterar nada.

—¡¿Quien demonios envió esto?!

Shion dejó en evidencia que había perdido el autocontrol que lo caracterizaba. El director, a pesar de su seriedad perpetua, gran altura y porte regio, siempre mantenía la mente en claro, el control de sus acciones y la serenidad a su lado. Gracias a los ejemplos y enseñanzas de su padre Sage, Shion había pulido esas características a lo largo de su vida, mismas enseñanzas que cultivaba en sus hijos Mu y Kiki.

Pero en ese momento, le enfureció descubrir que el maldito mensaje había sido enviado incluso a los muchachos. Algo que sólo una mente retorcida y enferma podía hacer.

—Es de una cuenta desconocida —respondió Shiryu dejando el teléfono a un lado. No quería seguir mirando eso.

El silencio que siguió a la respuesta fue pesado, casi asfixiante. Mu tenía apretados los labios y cerrados los ojos, sintiéndose mal por diversos motivos. Los mayores en cambio supieron que desde ese instante, la tranquilidad se había ido lejos, dando paso a grandes problemas.

—Tenemos que averiguar quién fue capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad —determinó Shion mirando con seriedad a su pareja, sin poder ocultar la rabia e indignación que sentía.

Dohko estuvo completamente de acuerdo con la idea, pues ese detalle era importante para remediar parte del tremendo problema, si es que se le podía encontrar alguna solución. Mu se mordió el labio inferior, intentando adivinar quien era el culpable, pero no creyó que ninguno de sus conocidos tuviera la mente tan estropeada para hacer algo así. En su infinita inocencia nadie podía ser tan malvado.

—Ikki.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, Shiryu pronunció el nombre de su compañero con total seguridad y algo de enfado. Según él, Ikki acumulaba razones de sobra que lo coronaban como candidato número uno en ese lío. Shion, Dohko y Mu miraron sorprendidos al menor, sin poder imaginar por qué pensaba en él como posible responsable.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Cinema, Sex n' Curiosities IV

 

 

_Casi tres horas atrás._

En cuanto Ikki y Bud ingresaron al local de Deathmask, se dedicaron a mirar algunos catálogos de tatuajes y tipos de piercings. Ikki tenía en claro lo que deseaba, aunque consideró que no estaba de más echar un leve vistazo.

Deathmask por su cuenta sonreía satisfecho por sus nuevas víctimas. Aphrodite le había dejado en claro que todos eran chicos mimados, menores de edad, caprichosos y forrados en dinero, así que no debía preocuparse.

—¿Se animarán con algo o les asusta la idea? —soltó tocando el orgullo de los mocosos. Esa pregunta nunca fallaba cuando recibía críos indecisos, siempre y cuando no fueran acompañados de un adulto.

—Tengo en claro lo que quiero, abuelito senil. Sólo necesito estar seguro que el lugar es profesional.

Ikki respondió alzando el mentón con una sonrisa soberbia, burlándose con descaro del pelo albo del italiano. De complexión esbelta; rayando en lo delgado; piel canela, ojos azul tormenta decorados con pestañas espesas y rizos desordenados oscuros como el ala de un cuervo, con su metro setenta y cinco, Ikki era la personificación de la insolencia, altanería y sarcasmo. El quinceañero no tenía problema alguno en plantarle la cara a quien fuera, así como tampoco medía su activa e impertinente lengua.

Deathmask se echó a reír de buena gana, sin sentirse ofendido por la actitud insolente del muchachito. De hecho le agradaban los críos así, ya que le recordaban a él mismo con diez años menos. Además que los consideraba mucho más atractivos que los chicos de personalidad pusilánime.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, mocoso? —La voz burlona, acompañada de la sonrisa macabra, hizo gruñir a Ikki por el enfado que terminó por tragarse.

En verdad quería cumplir su capricho.

—Algunos piercings y un tatuaje... pero quiero dibujar mi diseño.

El hombre se alzó de hombros con total desapego, ya que si el muchachito dibujaba garabatos y arruinaba su pellejo, ese no era su problema. Sin decir nada le dio un block de dibujante junto a un lápiz para que lo hiciera, señalando un taburete para que se acomodara en la mesa. Sonriendo contento, ya que el maleante no le puso pegas por ser menor de edad, de inmediato se puso a la labor mientras platicaba con Bud.

Para sorpresa de todos Ikki resultó ser un genio con el lápiz. Bud se quedó maravillado por la destreza con la que trazaba cada línea, apenas usando algunas imágenes de su móvil como guía. Al poco tiempo Deathmask se acercó para husmear, sonriendo satisfecho por el dibujo.

—Vaya que tienes talento, enano —concedió a pesar de su forma de ser, ya que no podía negarle eso.

Bud, el chico de piel pálida, cabellos cortos en punta de suave turquesa y ojos color ámbar, se animó con la travesura gracias al talento de Ikki. Sin pensarlo le pidió que le hiciera un diseño, explicando lo que quería: un tigre. Al final el menor le dio algunas sugerencias, y terminó por dibujar parte del rostro del fiero felino asomándose en la piel desgarrada, dando una impresión realista.

—Si se pondrán piercings, les recomiendo hacer eso primero y dejar el tatuaje para de último —aclaró con tono serio—. ¿Dónde los quieren?

Ikki fue el primero en responder y animarse. Decidió hacer la prueba con un piercing en la lengua, y al notar que no era tan doloroso como imaginaba, se animó con uno en el pezón y otro en el ombligo que se le veían coquetos. Satisfecho, ya que Deathmask resultó ser extremadamente profesional en todo momento; a pesar que soltaba bromas o comentarios idiotas con los que intentaba hacerlos rabiar; se aventuró con otro.

Bud tragó grueso cuando se enteró en dónde lo quería, pero Deathmask resolvió dudas, dio indicaciones de los cuidados que debía tener, así como también dejó en claro los riesgos que corría.

—Me gusta el  _dydoe_ * —murmuró Ikki hojeando el catálogo.

—Tarda hasta seis meses en recuperarse y con él se corre el riesgo de un desgarro, además tu glande debe ser alargado. —Al escuchar a Deathmask, Ikki negó olvidándose de la idea y vio los demás.

—Si en verdad estás seguro que quieres uno allí, te recomiendo el  _Prince Albert_. Se cura en cuestión de un mes y es el menos doloroso, siempre y cuando te cuides bien. —El mayor observó al chico por unos instantes y añadió con una sonrisa divertida—. Si te lo pones, te obsequio el que quieras para las orejas.

En lo que Ikki se decidía, Deathmask optó por ponerle los piercings a Bud. El chico escogió un aro estándar en el lóbulo y un orbital en la oreja derecha, y un industrial en la oreja izquierda. Cuando estuvo listo, ambos chicos vieron los piercings que llevaban, entusiasmados y felices con sus elecciones.

—Bien... está decidido: quiero el Prince Albert.

Deathmask asintió. Con paciencia dio nuevas indicaciones a Ikki, volvió a cambiarse los guantes y se sentó frente al muchacho que obediente, ya estaba acomodado con el pantalón a la altura de las rodillas y muslos separados, dejando a la vista sus genitales. Con todos los instrumentos a la mano, Deathmask preparó el área a perforar, limpiando y desinfectando tal y como con los piercings anteriores.

—Relájate, mocoso, aunque no quieras voy a hacer que se te pare este muñequito.

Bud gruñó cerrando los puños por el comentario; sin embargo; Ikki se mantuvo tranquilo ya que no quería entrar en pánico. Deathmask aunque lo dijo con tono burlón, hablaba muy en serio dada su experiencia. Obviamente Ikki era adolescente, saludable y seguramente precoz.

Inconscientemente el moreno buscó a tientas la mano de Bud, que se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento. Luego de enredar sus dedos con los ajenos cerró los ojos, evitando moverse como Deathmask le había indicado. Bud estaba de los nervios debido a los celos, pues el mayor se dedicó a limpiar y frotar el pene de Ikki a detalle. A su gusto lo hacía de esa manera para molestar, algo que confirmó cuando escuchó a Ikki gemir con timidez a medida que su miembro reaccionaba, mostrándose cada vez más duro entre los dedos del italiano.

—Quita la cara de codo, que no pienso follarme a tu novio —masculló Deathmask mientras manipulaba el miembro del adolescente, sin mirar en ningún momento a Bud.

Se estaba tomando su tiempo con el trabajo. Ikki al ser jovencito sus genitales no estaban completamente desarrollados, así que debía retirar bien la fina piel del prepucio y escoger un piercing que fuese apropiado: no debía quedar ajustado, tampoco tan flojo, y sobre todo, no debía hacer demasiado peso. Al final, ignorando los gustos extravagantes del chico que inicialmente quería una barra con dos aros, eligió un anillo con una bola en color azul electrico.

Por su cuenta, Bud bufó rodando los ojos, aunque se sintió bien cuando Deathmask mencionó que eran novios, detalle que no se dignó a desmentir. Ikki se sonrojó; tanto por el comentario, como por el calor incipiente que partía de su parte baja; al paso de los segundos se le hacía difícil no mover su cadera y buscar más contacto. Al apreciar el sonrojo de su compañero, Bud se inclinó para darle un beso que el muchacho no dudó en corresponder.

—Si quieren follar paguen hotel. Ahora relájate, respira profundo y no te muevas —ordenó sacando de su trance a los estudiantes.

Con precisión de quirurjico Deathmask procedió a poner el anillo, perforando el fino tejido de la uretra, asegurándose al mismo tiempo de no dañar el glande en ningún momento. Ikki apenas se quejó por lo bajo cuando la aguja pasó, apretando los dedos de Bud, que no dudó en inclinarse para besarle la sien y así confortarlo un poco.

A los pocos minutos el muchacho estaba de pie frente al espejo, observando los piercings que había conseguido, al lado de Bud que asentía conforme con el trabajo del mayor.

—Lo ofrecido es deuda, ¿qué quieres para las orejas? —Soltó mientras lanzaba los guantes de látex en la basura, antes de buscar un nuevo par. Ikki sonrió rapaz cuando pidió el helix triple con aros.

Aunque Deathmask creyó que por el dolor sufrido con los piercings, los mocosos se terminarían acobardando con el tatuaje, resultó ser lo contrario. El italiano asignó a Huesuda, su mejor tatuador de efectos ópticos para Bud, dado el tipo de tatuaje que el muchacho quería. Por su cuenta, él decidió encargarse del de Ikki, al ser el mejor cuando se trataba de mezclar colores y delinear.

Las próximas dos horas y media, los chicos se mantuvieron quietos mientras Deathmask tatuaba parte de la cadera, pelvis y pubis de Ikki, debido al diseño del fénix, y Huesuda se encargaba de marcar la piel de la espalda de Bud, a la altura del omóplato izquierdo.

—Lo admito: tienes una piel perfecta, enano. —Halagó Deathmask con la clara intención de cabrear a Bud. Le había agarrado gustillo al deporte.

—Deja de ser tan guarro y culo, malnacido, te recuerdo que tienes novio —rabió el gemelo con cara de asesino, mientras Ikki y Huesuda se reían de las discusiones de esos dos.

—Lo digo porque no me da líos con la tinta, idiota, he tenido clientes que parecen tener piel de lagarto celulítico. —Se quejó torciendo los labios fingiendo inocencia, mientras limpiaba la pelvis y pubis del chiquillo, mirando con ojo crítico el color que había conseguido. Instantes después, con una sonrisa burlona añadió—: Aunque no niego que me dan ganas de pasarle la lengua justo aquí...

Sólo porque Huesuda tenía clavada la aguja en su espalda, Bud no se levantó a tirarle los dientes de un puñetazo al italiano, por lo que se conformó con enumerar una lista pintoresca de calificativos ocurrentes que hicieron reír al resto.

El sonido de las máquinas continuaron ambientando el espacio, a medida que los tatuajes terminaban de adquirir color y sombra. Entre tanto Deathmask, Huesuda, Ikki y Bud se dedicaron a gastarse bromas y compartir algunas anécdotas y travesuras de estudiantes.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Cuando Eo y Pharaoh entraron al local, descubriendo a Ikki y a Bud haciéndose un tatuaje, estuvieron a punto de tirarse de la greña y gritar. Jamás se les ocurrió buscarlos allí, a pesar que era el lugar más obvio.

—¡¿Por qué no nos dijeron que estaban aquí, par de ratas traidoras?! —reclamó Eo mientras se acercaba. De haber estado enterado de los planes de esos dos, también se hubiese apuntado con un tatuaje.

Ikki y Bud giraron a mirar a sus compañeros, sonriendo divertidos por su travesura improvisada. Pharaoh se aproximó para ver el tatuaje que le hacían a Ikki, silbando encantado con el resultado, así como con el piercing discreto que decoraba el pequeño el ombligo.

—Eo teorizó que estaban follando en el baño. Según él, las ganas que Bud te tiene, terminaron por derretirle el cerebro y consiguieron contagiarte la calentura in extremis. Gracias a todo eso, por fin le aflojaste las nalgas. ¿Es verdad eso? —Pharaoh ladeó la cabeza al soltar la pregunta con extrema naturalidad.

Bud se sonrojó hasta las orejas, a la vez que a Ikki le sucedía lo mismo, pero con la diferencia que evitó echarse a reír abochornado. Conocía a su amigo, en ese poco tiempo había aprendido a tratar con él y a aceptar su forma particular de ser. Deathmask y Huesuda; que no perdían nota de la charla; empezaron a reír entre dientes sin dejar de tatuar. Por su cuenta, Eo se estrelló la palma en la frente, antes de carraspear fingiendo ignorar la mirada poco amistosa que Bud le dedicó.

—No follamos en los baños, ni en ninguna parte —aclaró Ikki. El egipcio asintió conforme con la respuesta.

—Eso me alivia, porque hacerlo allí es antihigiénico.

Pharaoh siguió mirando como tatuaban a Ikki, mientras le charlaba de su paseo por la tienda friki y las compras realizadas. Eo aprovechó para ponerse un piercing en la nariz y un piercing de púa en la ceja izquierda, trabajo que fue realizado por Spika, el otro empleado de Deathmask.

Estaban en esas cuando los teléfonos de los estudiantes sonaron casi al mismo tiempo. Ikki llevaba toda la tarde ignorando los mensajes y las llamadas, por lo que no se preocupó en atender el móvil. Eo al estar ocupado con los piercings, dejó el teléfono para después, en cambio Bud y Pharaoh, revisaron el mensaje del contacto desconocido que entró.

El muchacho noruego, alzó la ceja poniendo cara de desagrado al ver el vídeo y las fotos, ya que le pareció de mal gusto compartir algo así. Pharaoh se quedó con cara de poker, y segundos después, consiguió reaccionar.

—Ikki, mira esto —dijo mostrando las fotos y el vídeo, sin pensar en las consecuencias de ese acto.

Sólo Ikki; gracias a las visitas constantes a la casa del egipcio y la explicación del padre del mismo; sabía que Pharaoh estaba entre el espectro del autismo y el Asperger. El muchacho vivía en su propio mundo. Aunque había aprendido a socializar y se desenvolvía bien, la discreción, vergüenza, mentira y otras características indispensables en las relaciones sociales, no le pegaban ni con chicle. 

Pharaoh actuaba y hablaba porque lo consideraba apropiado según su lógica simple.

Deathmask al escuchar la reproducción, alzó el rostro deteniendo su labor. El egipcio al notarlo tan interesado, no tuvo problemas en mostrarle el vídeo de principio a fin. Al ver el vídeo, el tatuador apretó los labios y segundos después empezó a reír con ganas, lo que provocó que Huesuda y Spika también se animaran a husmear.

—No quiero imaginar cómo quedó esa mierda al acabar —comentó Huesuda quitado de la pena. 

Spika le pidió a Pharaoh que le enviara el mensaje, argumentando que era para una colección personal o algo así. Alzándose de hombros el chico lo compartió, ante la mirada horrorizada de Bud.

En cambio Ikki se mantuvo en silencio, tragándose la rabia; y sobre todo; la enorme decepción que le caló hasta los huesos. Jamás hubiese esperado ver algo así. Si bien tenía sus sospechas de algunas aventuras, aquello era como recibir un puñetazo en el rostro en medio de la oscuridad. Se sentía estúpido, ridículo y patético. Cuando Eo terminó de mirar sus piercings, revisó su teléfono quedándose de piedra al ver el mensaje. Parpadeando giró a mirar a Ikki, esperando alguna reacción o comentario mordaz, pero el muchacho sólo estaba serio.

Minutos después los tatuajes quedaron terminados casi al mismo tiempo. Contentos, Ikki y Bud volvieron a acercarse al espejo para admirar los resultados. Entre tanto Deathmask les dió las indicaciones de los cuidados y las cremas a aplicar. También les recetó antibióticos y desinflamatorios, debido a todo lo que se hicieron como energúmenos. Al final le puso una nueva cita a Ikki para revisar la curación del piercing genital, que era el más delicado. Pharaoh y Eo soltaron halagos sinceros y ocurrentes, encantados con los tatuajes que de pronto también querían hacerse.

—Mocosos, quiero algunas fotos para nuestro catálogo —dijo Huesuda mostrando la cámara.

Ikki y Bud lo pensaron, ya que no querían que sus tatuajes fueran copiados por cualquier idiota. Eran diseños personalizados. Huesuda les explicó que sólo usarían las fotos para muestra de su trabajo, no como modelo a copiar. Al final asintieron, y con una pizca de orgullo, se dejaron fotografiar los tatuajes y piercings que ahora los decoraban. Animados decidieron tomar sus propias fotos.

Al terminar la sesión fotográfica, el italiano empezó a cubrir los tatuajes con vinipel untado de gel antibacterial, para que los chicos se acomodaran la ropa. Minutos antes de salir, a pesar de la renuencia de Ikki, Bud pagó por todo, asegurando que era un obsequio que le duraría hasta la muerte.

—Acepta el regalo de tu novio, no seas pesado, enano. —Le murmuró Deathmask. Aprovechando que Bud se encontraba pagando y los demás distraídos, con una sonrisa pícara agregó muy cerca de su oído mientras le apretaba una nalga con disimulo, algo que tenía ganas de hacer desde hacía rato—: Si quieres agradecerle de forma especial, no te pongas remilgado y dale el culito tan rico y redondo que tienes... se nota que el cabezón le lloriquea por estar apretado entre tus deliciosos cachetes.

Al escucharlo y sentir el ligero apretón, Ikki sufrió un sonrojo violento que le hizo sentir afiebrado. Aun sin recuperarse le dio un codazo que prometía abollarle el hígado, acompañado de un pisotón para alejar a ese jodido italiano, pero estaba tan abochornado que no se le ocurrió decir nada para desmentir la sarta de guarradas.

Deathmask empezó a reír por la reacción, apenas quejándose por los golpes recibidos a pesar que el codazo sí le dolió. Revolviéndole el cabello, decidió seguir dando lata por el mero gusto de fastidiar a su nuevo cliente favorito.

Descarado se paró detrás del adolescente, acercando la pelvis para frotar con disimulo su paquete en las nalgas respingonas. Huesuda reía entre dientes, haciendo de muro para que nadie viera lo que allí pasaba. Y es que tanto Deathmask como Huesuda compartían un fetiche: Los traseros. A ambos hombres le hacían enloquecer los culos redondos, firmes y de piel tersa.

—Ahora lo tengo todo claro, a tí también se te moja el pilín por ese tarado. Seguro te lo has jalado mientras te metes los dedos como loco, fantaseando que es él quien te lo hace... pero si te animas, yo puedo cumplir tus fantasías.

En medio de risas se alejó a prisa esquivando con maestría la lluvia de golpes, ya que no le gustaba ser el saco de boxeo de ningún mocoso. Ikki creyó que moriría ahogado por el bochorno y la indignación, y aunque intentó alcanzarlo para patearle el culo, no se animó a correr ya que le punzaba el tatuaje y otras partes.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Desde que terminó la película, Mime salió del cine sin esperar a sus compañeros, pues lo único que le interesaba era averiguar el paradero de Ikki. En cambio Alberich, Queen y Lune, salieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban de lo mal que la pasaron en el cine.

—¡Hyoga es un maldito regalado! —masculló Queen, ya que había notado cómo el medio ruso toqueteaba a Kagaho durante la película.

Alberich sonrió divertido por aquello. Estaba seguro que Kagaho no tomaba en serio al chico rubio, de hecho, parecía no interesarse por nadie en particular.

—Deja de sufrir por eso, ya te dije que a él no le interesa ese insípido —repitió el confiado muchacho, a la vez que echaba su flequillo hacia un lado.

Alberich, a pesar de su complexión menuda y baja estatura, era el líder del selecto grupo debido a su carácter dominante y mentalidad aguda. De sonrisa falsa y mirada mezquina, a pesar de tener hermosos ojos verdes, el pelirrojo era alguien que inspiraba poca confianza.

—Si no me muevo, Kagaho nunca me notará... bien dicen que la que no es perra no prospera.

Queen se la pasó lamentándose, asegurando que Hyoga era más avispado que él en ese aspecto. A diferencia de su rival de amores, Queen era mucho más discreto y retraído cuando se trataba de lanzarse en pos de su conquista.

De aspecto casi andrógino, se sabía atractivo gracias a su rostro alargado, pálida piel y ojos color uva, que combinaban con sus rizos alborotados burdeos. Sin embargo, empezaba a darse cuenta que solo con su aspecto, nunca iba a conseguir la atención de su amor platónico si no aprendía el misterioso arte del coqueteo.

Ya cansado de escuchar las constantes quejas de su amigo, Alberich decidió que irían a buscar a Kagaho y de paso buscarían a Mime, que todo sea dicho brillaba por su ausencia.

—En cuanto le localices envíame un mensaje —indicó luego de coordinar qué niveles le correspondía a cada uno.

Lune decidió acompañar a Queen, ya que en su caso estaba preocupado porque Aphrodite no aparecía por ningún lado, aunque tampoco quiso enviarle ningún mensaje ya que su hermanastro ni siquiera sabía que él y sus amigos estaban allí.

Por el camino, cuando pasearon por el área gourmet vieron a Seiya y varios chicos comiendo animadamente, pero entre ellos no estaban Kagaho, Ikki o Aphrodite. Evitando pasar cerca de ellos, para que no los vieran como bichos raros que se dedicaban a seguirlos, rodearon el lugar.

—Esto será largo... el sitio es inmenso. —Se quejó Lune, crispando los nervios de Queen. Había notado que Hyoga tampoco estaba en ninguna de las mesas.

—Bueno... da igual que el rubio no esté allí. Kagaho siempre anda siguiendo la pista de Ikki, y él a su vez, no le permite a Hyoga acercarse a su hermano —concluyó dándose ánimos para no estresarse más.

Por su cuenta, Alberich recorrió un par de niveles con total tranquilidad, incluso pasó a un Starbucks a comprarse un frappé para hacer ameno su paseo. Curioso ladeó la cabeza al ver a Kanon y Aioria dirigirse a la planta baja, mientras comentaban que Ikki no aparecía por ningún lugar y que Kagaho estaba a punto de enloquecer por ello. Los mayores iban tan sumergidos en su plática que no le vieron, ventaja que Alberich aprovechó.

—Ikki ni siquiera vio la película... ¿Donde estará metido ese mocoso? —musitó para sí mismo antes de sorber de su bebida, riendo internamente por llamarle mocoso a alguien que era apenas un año menor que él.

El taheño se alzó de hombros, pensando que quizá Mime había dado con el escurridizo chico y que aprovecharía su oportunidad de oro. A paso calmo caminó hacia las escaleras, siguiendo la pista de los mayores. Luego de un rato se lamentó de su lentitud. Al llegar a la planta baja los perdió de vista; sin embargo; continuó buscándolos con paciencia dispuesto a dar con ellos, aunque también aprovechó el tour para pasar a una librería a comprar un par de separadores.

 _"Esto no es normal"_ pensó cuando sus pasos lo llevaron a los baños que estaban al fondo.

Alberich afiló la mirada, observando con desinterés el cartel que decoraba la puerta, pues no encajaba ya que faltaba un detalle importante. Si los baños estaban fuera de servicio, debían estar cerrados a cal y canto. Allí no había ningún candado.

El muchacho ingresó sigiloso, conteniendo la respiración para no meter ruido cuando escuchó voces y ruidos extraños. Sonriendo ladino, usó la pared que estaba a un costado de la puerta para mantenerse oculto, y se asomó llevándose la sorpresa de su vida. Alberich de inmediato pegó la espalda y la nuca a la pared, cubriendo sus labios con la mano derecha para ahogar la exclamación de sorpresa.

—Vaya cosas —musitó con los ojos bien abiertos.

En cuanto se le pasó la sorpresa, se aseguró de poner su móvil en modo silencioso y volvió a asomarse dispuesto a tomar algunas fotografías de lo que allí ocurría. Colocando zoom tomó varias fotos de cuando Kagaho le follaba la boca a un Hyoga semidesnudo y sonrojado, mientras Aioria lo penetraba como bestia en celo y Kanon le separaba las nalgas intentando hundir un par de sus dedos en el ano ya ocupado.

Conteniendo la risa se animó a tomar un vídeo, justo cuando Kanon ya había logrado meter cuatro de sus dedos y Kagaho le sostenía el pelo hundiendo hasta la garganta su falo grueso y largo, a un rubio completamente sonrojado y sudoroso.

—Sí que estás bien dotado, Kagaho —dijo prácticamente sin voz, ya que no quería que quedara grabada.

_"Vamos sostén la pierna en tu hombro."_

Alberich ladeó el rostro mirando cómo Kanon alzaba la pierna del medio ruso dejándolo abierto y se ubicaba al lado de Aioria para penetrarlo. Para su sorpresa Hyoga consiguió albergar ambos penes, ello sin dejar de mamar el falo de Kagaho.

_"Jamás imaginé que fueras tan caliente, ruso"_

El muchacho se tragó la risa por el comentario de Kanon y grabó un poco más de la escena, capturando el momento en el que intercambiaron lugares, cuando Kagaho y Kanon batallaban para follarse a Hyoga, mientras Aioria le penetraba la boca. Satisfecho con el material, salió de allí sin hacer ruido alguno.

Sonriendo ladino por semejante hallazgo, rápidamente se encontró con Queen y Lune, mostrándoles lo que había descubierto. Eso luego de llamar a Mime, a quien le dio indicaciones precisas de que fuera al auto sin que nadie lo viera y se quedara allí esperándolo.

—Dioses... no es posible. —Queen se lamentó, sintiéndose derrotado en la guerra muda que tenía con Hyoga.

—Oh no, tú no te deprimas por esto. No quieras estar en el lugar de esa perra —espetó llamando la atención tanto de Lune como de Queen por el lenguaje usado—. ¿En verdad piensas que Kagaho lo aprecia luego de tratarlo como a un desagüe? ¿Crees que es digno que te follen como a una puta cualquiera en un baño público?

Respondiendo a sus propias preguntas, Alberich negó asqueado, al tiempo que ingresaba a un café internet que estaba cerca de una de las librerías, asegurándose en todo momento que no hubiese ningún conocido por allí que los viera.

—Si en verdad lo quisiera, o al menos lo apreciara, no lo compartiría de esa manera... o al menos hubiera pagado un motel para darle algo de dignidad —añadió tras pagar por dos máquinas—. ¿Qué crees que diría tu padre si supiera que te tratan como a una perra en celo en un baño público?

Queen se estremeció al imaginar la cara de su padre y su furia sin igual. Era seguro que su progenitor, además de matarlo por hacer esas estupideces, castraría en seco a Kagaho, Kanon y Aioria, y mandaría a quemar la ciudad completa.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Lune.

Le extrañó que Alberich los llevara allí. El chico, al igual que todos ellos, tenía notebook además de un móvil último modelo. No necesitaba pagar por internet en cualquier café.

—Quiero que edites el vídeo y las fotos, para ponerles un texto a cada cosa. Yo me encargaré de crear una cuenta fake —respondió sonriente.

Queen parpadeó dando un paso hacia atrás al adivinar las intenciones de Alberich, y es que la malevolencia de su amigo iba más allá de lo aceptable. El taheño era cuidadoso, por ello decidió que enviaría las fotos y el vídeo desde un local cualquiera, para que no hubiera forma de localizar al remitente.

—¿A quién piensas enviar eso?

—A todos en la escuela... considero justo que sepan la clase de puta que es ese rubio. Así que metan prisa —ordenó chasqueando los dedos, aunque estaba de más ya que Lune y Queen eran muy buenos con los ordenadores—. Lo llamaremos: " _El Traga Vergas._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota aclaratoria:
> 
> Dydoe: Es un piercing genital masculino que consiste en llevar una o dos barras insertadas en la corona del glande. No todos los hombres pueden llevarlo ya que necesitan tener una anatomía determinada, pues la corona del glande debe estar bien alejada del mismo para que el piercing tenga suficiente espacio. Es una de las perforaciones más dolorosas, ya que en el glande hay muchas terminaciones nerviosas, además que se corre el riesgo de desgarros.
> 
> Prince Albert: Es el piercing genital masculino más popular, puesto que fue uno de los primeros en usarse. También es el que más rápido se cura, ya que solo perfora el tejido fino que limita la uretra, sin tocar el glande aunque parezca lo contrario. Existen tres variaciones del piercing: el profundo, el invertido y el delfín.


	11. Capítulo 10 - Disagreements & Dramas

 

 

Hyoga miraba el fondo de la fuente con aire distraído, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido en los baños. Por momentos, cuando el dolor de trasero y muslos le impedía caminar bien, se arrepentía por lo que hizo y permitió que le hicieran. Sin embargo, espantaba la fastidiosa idea de inmediato, repitiéndose que no debía quejarse, pues tanto él como Kagaho disfrutaron del momento de intimidad.

Además esa experiencia le ayudó a confirmar sus sospechas: Antzas no era del todo indiferente a sus sentimientos, personalidad y encantos. Era claro que Kagaho lo consideraba atractivo y agradable, de lo contrario el mayor no se hubiese excitado, ni mucho menos mostrado tan fogoso al poseer su cuerpo.

No iba a negarlo, aunque el dolor y la vergüenza le hicieron titubear por momentos, disfrutó del placer y del orgasmo compartido. Jamás había sentido algo así de intenso. En definitiva, no era lo mismo que masturbarse en la soledad de su dormitorio fantaseando con su amor platónico.

El único inconveniente fue la aparición inoportuna de Kanon y Aioria, a su parecer esos entrometidos eran como un pelo la sopa. Si ellos no hubieran aparecido, estaba seguro que la experiencia hubiera sido mucho más perfecta al ser íntima.

—Estúpidos fisgones —musitó para sí mismo.

Pero Hyoga reconoció que tampoco tuvo ánimos de rechazarlos, ya que Kagaho se mostró complacido al compartirlo, y él no podía ni quería negarle nada al chico.

Suspirando apartó la maraña de pensamientos y alzó la vista para buscar al dueño de sus fantasías. Hyoga entrompó los labios de inmediato, frunciendo el entrecejo, al verlo charlando con los demás. Le fastidiaba que todos esos se dedicaran a acaparar la atención de Kagaho, impidiéndole estar a su lado con tranquilidad.

—La próxima vez que lo hagamos será mucho más perfecto. —Se prometió con una sonrisa discreta.

Estaba seguro que, luego de dar ese gran paso en su " _relación"_ , Kagaho estaría dispuesto a iniciar un noviazgo estable lleno de sexo apasionado, amor y atención únicamente para él.

Hyoga salió de su ensoñación, cuando notó que Aioria le indicaba a Regulus que era hora de retirarse. El hermano menor del chico parecía estar alterado, pero eso fue algo que al mestizo no le preocupó en lo absoluto. Regulus no era su amigo como tal. Dispuesto a dejar las cosas en claro, el rubio se incorporó con dificultad, pero disimulando bien su malestar y con firmeza llamó a Aioria, Kanon y Kagaho.

Todos giraron a mirarlo con una mezcla de extrañeza, curiosidad y en algunos casos de desagrado. Hyoga ignoró ese hecho, su atención estaba puesta en el chico de sus sueños. Los mencionados se acercaron sin esperar una segunda llamada, y a la expectativa, asintieron una sola vez para indicarle que empezara a hablar.

—Chicos... lo que pasó en los baños, admito que me gustó mucho... pero quiero que sepan que al menos con Aioria y Kanon no deseo que se repita de esa manera —soltó mirando hacia abajo, mientras jugaba con sus dedos debido a los nervios repentinos—. Como bien saben... mi corazón tiene un único dueño.

Los mayores rodaron los ojos con hartazgo. Esperaban que Hyoga dijera algo realmente importante o que al menos se mostrara preocupado por mantener el asunto en secreto (algo que estaba de más), y que pese a eso era importante.

Kagaho bufó, tragándose con dificultad las ganas de golpear a Hyoga y ahogarlo en la fuente, mientras maldecía una y otra vez el instante en el que se le ocurrió follar con él. Consideraba eso el mayor error de su vida.

Kanon se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, lamentándose por millonésima vez por haberse apuntado con el polvo improvisado. Total si quería coger a gusto, siempre le sobraba con quien hacerlo; para muestra tenía a Saga, Milo, Eo, Kagaho y cualquiera que le conqueteara con descaro.

Aioria compartía la opinión de los otros. Estaba arrepentido hasta la médula, por dejarse llevar por la calentura cual perro en celo. Irritado chasqueó la lengua, ya que no quería seguir perdiendo su valioso tiempo con el rubio, y se dispuso a largarse.

Hyoga creyó que a los chicos les molestó enterarse que no tenían oportunidad con él, por lo que carraspeó sintiéndose algo incómodo por esa inesperada situación.

—Lo siento... no es que quiera hacerlos sentir rechazados... es sólo que...

—Está bien, Hyoga, como tú quieras.

Kagaho lo cortó haciendo una floritura perezosa con la mano. Realmente en ese instante; y gracias al ataque de nervios que controlaba con maestría; no quería escucharlo, ni verlo ni tenerlo cerca.

Argumentando que tenía asuntos mucho más importantes por atender, Kagaho y Kanon se alejaron para acercarse al resto, decididos a ignorar la terquedad del chico, eso para no terminar por decirle algo hiriente. En cuanto a Aioria, él se largó casi corriendo para alcanzar a Regulus, que era su verdadera preocupación.

Sin sentirse ofendido por el desplante, Hyoga sonrió complacido, conocía muy bien a Kagaho gracias a su acoso constante, así que no le extrañó su agria actitud. En el caso de los otros, ciertamente le daba lo mismo lo que sintieran o desearan, esos solo eran simples herramientas desechables que usó para demostrarle a Kagaho todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él.

A pesar que nadie lo llamó, Hyoga caminó hasta alcanzar a los chicos, que según logró enterarse iban a buscar a su  _cuñado_. Los únicos que no estaban allí eran Isaac y Sorrento, pues el primero había ido a su auto por la mochila de su compañero, ya que su padre lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

El ambiente en la cocina de la mansión Arietis Zhao, estaba tan pesado y tenso que era posible cortarlo con un cuchillo. A los mayores no les cayó en gracia, que Shiryu acusara a uno de sus compañeros sin ton ni son, sobre todo porque se trataba del casi hijo de Defteros, uno de sus mejores amigos de su época de estudiantes. Además desde que Ikki entró al instituto, conocían y trataban al revoltoso, por lo que no lo creían capaz de hacerle algo así de bajo a su hermano o a su primo Kanon.

—Ikki no es opción, Shiryu —espetó Dohko.

El jovencito bufó molesto cruzándose de brazos y negó con vehemencia, encaprichado con su teoría. Mu lo observó con cara de cordero a medio degollar, ya que incluso él pensaba que Shiryu estaba equivocado. Había sufrido en carne propia el  _bullying_  de Ikki, el cual no pasaba de motes divertidos y bromas absurdas, que siempre le hacían sonrojar cuando estaba cerca de Saga y Kanon.

—Padre, Ikki parece odiar a Hyoga, ya que desde primero mi amigo le coquetea a Kagaho. Es obvio que no dudaría de hacerle eso con tal de humillarlo —argumentó aferrado a su idea—. Seguro se puso de acuerdo con Kagaho y Kanon para grabar el vídeo, y Aioria terminó de incluirse al plan de ellos porque son amigos.

—¡Basta! —La orden de Dohko hizo temblar a Shiryu y Mu. El primero se quedó congelado y con los labios apretados, molesto porque su padre se negaba a creerle. Dohko suspiró negando varias veces, y luego de calmarse un poco, volvió a hablar—. Entiéndelo bien, no quiero que por ningún motivo le menciones esto a ninguno de tus compañeros... todo lo que se dice aquí, aquí se queda.

Shion se acercó para intentar calmar los ánimos caldeados de su pareja, colocando la mano en el fuerte hombro, a su vez usando el mismo como apoyo.

Las hipótesis, soluciones y los pros y contras, volaban en su cabeza sin orden ni tino como un enjambre enardecido. El problema no se limitaba en averiguar el nombre del responsable de dicho mensaje, sino en lo que harían con los adolescentes que participaron en el vídeo, así como lidiar con las reacciones de los padres de los mismos.

—Aunque no estaban en el instituto cuando sucedió eso, la dirección puede tomar medidas debido a que todos llevaban el uniforme —murmuró Shion, a quien le seguía maquinando la mente en diferentes direcciones.

—¿Piensas suspender a los chicos?

—Si Hyoga afirma que ellos lo obligaron... Albiore tiene todo el derecho de levantar una demanda en contra de los jóvenes y su familia —dijo por respuesta, dejando en claro que prefería tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que el problema se hiciera peor. Sin embargo se debatía con esa decisión. Al ser padre, comprendía bien si el profesor deseaba tomar el asunto en sus manos.

—¿Creen que sólo a nosotros nos enviaron esto? —inquirió Mu, interrumpiendo la charla de los mayores.

Su padre cerró los ojos, debido que hasta ese momento no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

—Llamaré al resto del personal docente. —Dohko, decidido a actuar de inmediato, salió de la cocina con rumbo al estudio seguido de un Shion preocupado mientras hablaban de qué manera solucionar ese problema.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Albiore se encontraba ingresando a su departamento; un piso que no era excesivamente lujoso, pero que estaba bien equipado y contaba con todas las comodidades; cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar indicando que había entrado un mensaje nuevo. El profesor al llevar las manos ocupadas con los textos que debía revisar, ya que por las tardes colaboraba con una editorial, ignoró el mensaje y se encaminó hacia su estudio para acomodar los textos en la mesa de trabajo.

Desde hacía años se mudó allí con Hyoga, su único hijo, quien era el motor que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante y la razón de su vida. El chico no se encontraba ya que había ido al cine con sus amiguitos, por lo que no se preocupó por su paradero. Albiore estaba apegado a Hyoga desde que Cristal, el otro padre del chico, decidió alzar el vuelo rumbo a cielos lejanos.

Por ratos recordaba a su expareja, sobre todo cuando le conoció tantos años atrás en la preparatoria. Ambos congeniaron sin problemas, ya que compartían una cualidad: eran estudiantes de intercambio. Un ruso y un argentino con raíces rusas, esa mezcla fue novedosa, explosiva y entretenida.

La relación con Cristal desde el principio fue perfecta a su gusto, ya que el ruso era alguien dulce aunque se mostraba frío la mayor parte del tiempo. Con él fue necesario conocerlo de a poco, tomarse su tiempo para desvelar sus sentimientos y descubrir su inmenso corazón.

Cuando Albiore y Cristal iniciaron la universidad, tenían un noviazgo serio de año y medio, que bien podía ser la envidia de muchas parejas inestables. Para ellos todo marchaba viento en popa. Sus calificaciones eran de las mejores, contaban con una excelente beca y acababan de estrenar un departamento pequeño y sencillo que fungía como su nido de amor. Con la promesa de un futuro increíble pintado en su horizonte, cada uno se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su carrera. Albiore, que siempre tuvo pasión por las letras, no dudó en estudiar literatura clásica, mientras que Cristal se decantó por ingeniería ambiental.

Las cosas marchaban tan bien entre ellos, que al medio año de vivir juntos dispusieron hacer una, como Albiore solía llamarle en broma, " _locura de enamorados_ ", cuando se casaron en secreto durante sus vacaciones relámpago en Holanda. Para ninguno de sus amigos y compañeros fue sorpresa que ambos volvieran portando sus argollas con orgullo y un equipaje lleno de planes, proyectos y sueños por cumplir.

¿Alguna vez Albiore se arrepintió de eso? Por supuesto que no. Incluso cuando su relación se marchitó, sin que pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo, Albiore siguió creyendo que su locura de enamorados fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Esos fueron sus mejores años.

Lamentablemente su historia de amor empezó a nublarse con una noticia que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

Año y medio antes de que ambos finalizaran sus carreras, un Cristal alterado le mostró una prueba de embarazo con resultado positivo. Si bien Albiore sintió pánico, ya que no estaba preparado para cargar con un responsabilidad tan grande, rápidamente aceptó de buena gana el fruto de su amor. En cambio Cristal se mostró reacio ante aquel suceso. Pensaba que además de su carrera, aún le faltaban muchos proyectos por cumplir, y que un hijo no planificado sólo sería un tropiezo que le complicaría sus planes. Sin embargo; Albiore le prometió hacer hasta lo imposible para ayudarle a ver cada uno de sus sueños realizados.

El mayor error del rubio, fue pensar que el terror y el rechazo de Cristal por el nuevo bebé, eran producto de sus hormonas alteradas, la sorpresa y los nervios por el cambio inesperado en su vida. Su error fue negarse a aceptar que Cristal no compartía los mismos sentimientos que él hacia su futuro hijo.

La llama de su amor poco a poco empezó a apagarse, obligando a Albiore a mirar con dolor y una absurda esperanza, cómo su amor agonizaba al paso de los días.

Cristal cambió su forma de ser, a tal grado que parecía una persona distinta, un completo desconocido. Dejó de demostrarle su cariño a Albiore, rehuía de su presencia, se ausentaba por períodos prolongados y no le permitió involucrarse con el embarazo, el cual ocultaba a toda costa. Nueve semanas antes de que Hyoga naciera, el ruso se mudó con todas sus cosas a la habitación de huéspedes, argumentando que necesitaba tener su espacio y privacidad.

Albiore quiso creer que el comportamiento era normal, y pensó que cuando el embarazo llegara a término, Cristal volvería a ser el mismo de siempre. Por el contrario, el día que Hyoga llegó a sus vidas, su pareja se mostró indiferente al cargar al pequeño bulto que no dejaba de llorar. El ruso sólo atinó a escoger un nombre para complacer a su ilusionada pareja. Entusiasmado, Albiore fue tan ingenuo que siguió aferrándose a razones absurdas para seguir justificando el comportamiento gélido de Cristal, negándose a ver la verdad que se dibujaba frente a sus narices.

Los días, semanas y meses pasaron sin que nada en su relación cambiara para mejor. Fue hasta una tarde; ya harto de engañar y lastimar a un hombre tan especial como lo era él; que Cristal lo esperaba en la sala. A su lado lo acompañaban sus maletas hechas y los papeles del divorcio descansando en la mesa ratonera, pisados por la argolla que portó desde que se casaron. Ese día Hyoga cumplía tres meses. Aceptando la derrota y con el corazón roto, Albiore se sentó a escucharlo con paciencia infinita, cargando en sus brazos al fruto de un amor hermoso, pero que no era eterno.

Cristal por fin se liberó. Soltó toda la frustración que guardaba celosamente, dejando en claro que su matrimonio había muerto cuando le dio la prueba de embarazo positiva, sin recibir el apoyo que realmente deseaba. Nunca quiso hacerse cargo del niño, ya que tenía en claro que sus sueños apuntaban en otra dirección, al grado que desde hacía algún tiempo había iniciado una aventura con un amante que soñaba con lo mismo que él.

En ese instante Albiore comprendió que el amor de Cristal simplemente había cambiado de lugar, que él estorbaba en su vida y que un hijo no planeado no era suficiente motivo para mantenerlo atado a su lado. Le dolió hasta la médula, vaya que sí, pero lo dejó partir sin guardarle ningún tipo rencor, prometiéndole que él cuidaría del bebé en nombre de los dos.

Parpadeando varias veces, Albiore dejó a un lado los recuerdos agridulces que de pronto lo atacaron, pensando que Cristal se comunicaría con él en esos días.

A pesar de la dolorosa ruptura, casi siete años después fue el mismo ruso quien lo buscó para charlar como en antaño, con el deseo de ver a su hijo. Albiore se negó en un principio. En ese momento pensó que su presencia sólo conseguiría desestabilizar a Hyoga, pero terminó por aceptar aquello ya que Cristal, aunque no lo quisiera, también era el padre biológico.

Para sorpresa de Albiore, el día del encuentro, el ruso se limitó a ver desde una distancia prudente a Hyoga; que ajeno jugaba con sus cochecitos; sin mostrar intención alguna de acercarse al crío.

—Se parece mucho a ti. Eso me alegra más de lo que te imaginas... sólo espero que también haya heredado tu forma de ser y buen corazón. —Fue lo único que dijo al ver al nenito.

Desde entonces su ex solía comunicarse con él una vez al mes. Hacía las preguntas de ley, quedaba a sus órdenes en caso de cualquier necesidad y depositaba cierta cantidad de dinero para ayudar a solventar los gastos de Hyoga.

Con parsimonia Albiore buscó su móvil, creyendo que eran noticias de Cristal las que recibió; sin embargo; en cuanto vio el contenido del mensaje la calma que lo acompañaba se esfumó de golpe, dejándole en su lugar un dolor agudo en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta que no podía escupir o tragar.

A medida que pasó por las fotos y vio el vídeo, sintió que se le escapaba la vida, se quedaba sin voz, sin ánimo, sin estabilidad, sin nada. Al final el hombre sintió que un agujero se abría a sus pies amenazando con tragarlo, y casi sin fuerzas, terminó por dejarse caer en la alfombra mullida mientras lágrimas amargas dejaban un camino silencioso en sus mejillas. No podía ni quería creer lo que había visto, mas le era imposible borrar de su mente todo aquello.

_¿En qué había fallado?_

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Aioria y Regulus se habían largado desde hacía unos minutos. Ambos se encontraban a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa, y continuar en el centro comercial al lado de los demás, no les ayudaba en nada.

Por otro lado Kagaho estaba a un tris de matar a alguien; ya que gracias a Aphrodite; se enteró que existía la remota posibilidad que Ikki estuviera metido en el local de los tatuajes, a pesar que tanto él como los gemelos se lo prohibieron.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —gruñó como fiera, con una mirada furibunda capaz de intimidar a cualquiera. Asustado por la actitud beligerante de Kagaho, Aphrodite atinó a dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Mi novio. Me envió un mensaje informando que un par mocosos del instituto habían aterrizado allí. —Aphrodite se alzó de hombros. Era la única información que tenía, aunque tampoco aclaró a qué hora había recibido dicho mensaje.

Refunfuñando maldiciones Kagaho se dirigió al estudio, mientras Hyoga insistía en seguirlo de cerca, fingiendo que nada había pasado de manera envidiable. Saga y Kanon se mantuvieron al pendiente para evitar que su primo cometiera algún asesinato, ya que lo conocían demasiado bien. Milo y Aphrodite acompañaron a los chicos, evitando comentar nada respecto al mensaje.

Al final todos habían decidido que por el momento no le dirían nada a Hyoga, pues fue el único del grupo que no recibió el mensaje malintencionado. Ese asunto lo dejarían para cuando Kagaho, uno de los involucrados, estuviera más calmado.

Cuando el grupito llegó al área del arcade, encontraron en el  _Studio Yomotsu_ , lo que el chico buscaba con tanto afán. Ikki, Eo, Bud y Pharaoh salían del maldito local, a la vez que se despedían de Deathmask, Spika y Huesuda en medio de bromas y juegos por demás pesados.

¡Era el colmo de la desfachatez!

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

—Oye... ¿estás bien?... ya sabes, por lo del vídeo. —Mientras abandonaban el local, Eo mencionó el asunto con tiento, luego de pensar de qué manera tocar el tema.

A pesar de ser uno de sus mejores amigos, Ikki jamás le mencionó nada de la relación incestuosa que mantenía con Kagaho. Sin embargo; desde hacía algunos meses, Eo tenía sus sospechas, y estaba casi seguro que eran pareja. Los celos y posesividad que ambos hermanos se demostraban a cada rato, no eran normales.

—Henm... sí. Digo... la verdad es que no. —Ikki sacudió la cabeza sin saber cómo responder. Tenía las ideas revueltas, sobre todo, porque no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de su hermano en medio de una orgía.  
  
Eso era demasiado para él.

—Quizá solo fue algo pasajero. No creo que tu hermano quiera algo serio con Hyoga. —Intentó animar. Entre tanto Deathmask y Huesuda hacían rabiar a Bud.

—No lo creo... ayer los vi besándose a la salida —murmuró, agachando la mirada al recordar a Hyoga en los brazos de su hermano al lado del auto. Ikki frunció los labios y negó—. Por otro lado, imagina que algún profesor vea el mensaje...Me enoja... pero también me da algo de temor. No sé como llamarle a lo que siento...

—Te sientes " _temejado_ " —aclaró Pharaoh, quien parecía distraído, pero confirmó que iba atento a la conversación.

—¡Entiendo esa referencia! —chilló Eo muy al estilo del Capitán, al recordar la película de Deadpool.

—Sí, Pharaoh... estoy " _temejado"_  —confirmó el muchacho de ojos azules, sin poder evitar sonreír por sus ocurrencias.

—Hey,  _Temejados_ , dejen de cuchichear como viejitos y mejor vengan a darme un beso francés de despedida —canturreó Deathmask, otro que también iba atento a la charla.

—Mejor te doy una patada en el culo, tan potente, que será necesario hacerte una cesárea para recuperar mi zapato —respondió Ikki con una sonrisa de pillo.

—Mi puño quiere despedirse. —Apoyó Bud, presto a soltarle al menos un golpe. No lo odiaba, pero quería desquitarse las bromas de rato atrás.

—¡Huy que violentos!... por cierto, hace rato que te tocaba el pilín no estabas así de agresivo —picó con ganas de dejarlos quietos.

Al ver sus expresiones, la sonrisa de Deathmask se amplió como la de un bufón, y divertido, se dedicó a esquivar los golpes y patadas tanto de Ikki como de Bud. Los demás miraban la escena entre risas, haciendo porras con comentarios mordaces o burlones. Estaban tan entretenidos, que ninguno vio al muchacho enfurecido que se aproximó a pasos veloces.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Molesto por la desfachatez de su hermano, en fracción de segundos, Kagaho sintió que la sangre le empezó a hervir al punto que estaba a un paso de convertirse en magma. La furia se apoderó de él.

Sin decir palabra se aproximó a Ikki, y luego de aferrarse con saña por encima del codo, lo empezó a zarandear con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria. Sin darse cuenta siquiera, Kagaho estaba descargando en su hermano toda la frustración, enfado y preocupación que había acumulado durante la tarde.

—¡¿Qué estupidez te hiciste, Ikki?! —bramó iracundo, al ver los tres piercings bien alineados que decoraban la oreja del chico—. ¡Te dije claramente que no te pusieras ninguna de esas mierdas!

Sin pensar claramente en lo que hacía, Kagaho alzó la mano libre guiándola a la oreja ligeramente enrojecida, con la clara intención de arrancar los aritos de un tirón. Pero cuando los dedos la rozaron, Ikki se quejó por el ardor, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por mero reflejo.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando! —ordenó tirando de su brazo para soltarse, mas el agarre férreo le hizo imposible la tarea.

Ikki terminó por cabrearse casi al nivel de su hermano, molesto porque lo trataba como a un chiquillo, adjudicándose el rol de padre tirano. Algo que ni Defteros o Aspros hacían.

Entre tanto los demás miraban la escena sin animarse a intervenir. Conocían de sobra lo violento que Kagaho podía llegar a ser cuando estaba enfurecido, además estaban seguros que no se atrevería a lastimar más de la cuenta a su hermanito. Ikki era su adoración y eso no era un secreto para nadie.

Saga y Kanon estaban exasperados con ambos chicos. Les disgustó confirmar que Ikki había pasado sobre sus órdenes haciendo su santa voluntad, pero a la vez les enfadó ver a Kagaho tratarlo tan mal por una estúpida travesura.

—¡¿Por qué mierda no me hiciste caso?! ¡No te costaba nada quedarte en el puto cine! —gritó a pocos centímetros de la cara del menor.

Ikki aunque le sorprendió que le hablara de esa manera; ya que Kagaho jamás lo había tratado así; no se amilanó en ningún momento.

—¡Entiende que no eres mi padre, así que deja de vigilar y controlar todo lo que hago!

Antes que Kagaho soltara otro reclamo, sucedió algo que absolutamente nadie esperaba, por lo que ninguno atinó a reaccionar a tiempo. Hyoga que parecía no querer comprender que no era importante en la vida de Kagaho, se animó a acercarse a su " _amante recién estrenado_ " dispuesto a demostrarle que, como buena pareja que era, lo apoyaba en todo.

—¡Ikki, acepta que la cagaste por tu ridículo capricho!... Además nada te cuesta hacerle caso a tu hermano. Él no tiene necesidad de vivir detrás de ti para que no te metas en problemas, como si fueras un niñito estúpido...

El mayor giró el rostro dedicándole una mirada fúrica al rubio, haciéndolo callar de golpe, segundos antes de que Saga tirara de él para alejarlo de allí. No quería que la situación de su primo terminara por empeorar si golpeaba a Hyoga por su impertinencia.

Por su cuenta el ánimo de Ikki terminó por encandilarse aún más, ya que el colmo era que Hyoga decidiera darle sermones a instancias de Kagaho. Berrinchudo como estaba, se removió tirando con más fuerza del brazo a la vez que soltaba golpes a los dedos y brazo de su hermano.

—¡Quédate quieto, Ikki! —ordenó sacudiendo al chico de un lado a otro mientras le retorcía el brazo, ignorando las quejas y protestas—. Es en serio... ¿Por qué demonios no respondiste el maldito teléfono? ¡Llevo toda la puta tarde buscándote!

—¡Já! ¡¿Y donde me buscaste según tú?!... ¡¿En la garganta profunda o en el culo gigantesco de Fifí?! —gritó rojo de la rabia, dejando pálido a Kagaho y al resto de sus compañeros, incluído Isaac que acababa de llegar.

Deathmask, Spika y Huesuda; que seguían atentos al drama; se echaron a reír por el apodo, luego de que Pharaoh les explicara a qué se refería con el Fifí. Dispuesto a seguir horadando en la herida, ya que su hermano se quedó mudo, aún sin librarse del agarre agregó mordaz:

—Deja de fastidiarme, mejor vete a buscar un baño público para revolcarte con la porquería esa, está claro que te gus...

Antes que de Ikki terminara la frase, sin previo aviso Kagaho le estampó con toda su fuerza el puño en el rostro, dejando sorprendidos a cada uno de los presentes. Los nudillos se estrellaron (abarcando parte de los labios, nariz y mejilla) con tanta potencia que Ikki terminó tirado en el suelo, aturdido por el golpe certero.

Fuera de sí y movido por la indignación; ya que le enfureció aún más confirmar que su hermano también había visto el mensaje; Kagaho acortó la distancia a toda velocidad y atinó a darle algunas patadas en los muslos y espalda, obligando al menor a hacerse un ovillo.

Al ver aquello, Saga, Kanon, Deathmask y Huesuda intervinieron de inmediato. Entre todos estamparon a Kagaho contra la pared más próxima, evitando así que terminara por matar al estudiante de ojos azules.

—¡Cálmate imbécil, él es más chico que tú! —gruñó Deathmask, dándole un puñetazo en el pómulo para dejarlo quieto.

—¡Kagaho, contrólate de una maldita vez! ¡Se trata de tu hermano! —gritó un histérico Kanon, ya que había notado que Ikki estaba sangrando y tenía dificultades para levantarse, mientras Saga contenía con mucho esfuerzo las ganas de patear a su violento primo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Por otro lado; Bud, Pharaoh, Eo e Isaac; alarmados se acercaron a Ikki dispuestos a ayudarlo, preocupándose al ver sus labios y nariz sangrar profusamente. El chico hizo un esfuerzo titánico para no echarse a llorar, aunque sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas que contenía a punta de orgullo.

Con mucha dificultad logró ponerse en pie, apoyándose en Bud e Isaac para disimular el tambaleo, y murmurando por lo bajo les pidió que lo llevaran a otra parte. En el caso de Milo y Aphrodite, se dedicaron a espantar con eficiencia, a todos los curiosos que se arremolinaron alrededor con la intención de observar el espectáculo de los hermanos.

—¡Ya lárguense de aquí, montón de cotillas hediondos! —gritó Aphrodite, empujando sin pena alguna a un par de muchachos que instantes atrás estaban en el arcade. Milo lo apoyaba soltando groserías, incluso a unos señores, que ofendidos se alejaron de allí quejándose del mal comportamiento de los estudiantes.

Cuando Kagaho por fin logró calmarse apenas un poco, se aterró al ver el estado en el que dejó a su hermano. Los labios, mentón y parte de la camisa de Ikki estaban llenos de sangre escandalosa, que no dejaba de brotar de las heridas que le infligió como animal. Su primer impulso fue intentar acercarse para ayudarlo, sintiéndose morir al verlo caminar con dificultad y algo desorientado. Sin embargo los otros lo tenían bien sujeto, ya que no se fiaban de sus intenciones.

—Ikki, espera... perdóname, peque... —murmuró con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón hecho añicos.

—No... no vuelvas a fastidiarme... No quiero saber nada de ti. —balbuceó dedicándole una mirada dolida y cargada de decepción. Una mirada que nunca antes había recibido por parte de él.

Aunque Deathmask y Huesuda le sugirieron entrar al local para limpiar y desinfectar los golpes, Ikki se negó y prefirió largarse con sus amigos sin mirar atrás, ignorando el llamado de los gemelos, que para ese momento cargaban una migraña despiadada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria:
> 
> Fifí: Como había mencionado en el segundo capítulo, Ikki le dice a Hyoga Fifí en referencia al ganso feo de Rumpelstiltskin, de la película de Shrek Forever After.


	12. Capítulo 11 - Disagreements & Dramas II

 

 

Sísifo llegó a su casa a toda prisa, donde ya lo esperaba Ilias con cara de circunstancias, evidenciando lo mal que se sentía por él y los chicos. El psiquiatra llevaba sus ojos enrojecidos y las pestañas húmedas, producto del llanto que apenas logró calmar antes de salir del consultorio. En cuanto lo vio, Ilias se abalanzó para abrazarlo con fuerza, demostrándole su apoyo incondicional con ese gesto.

—¿Ya localizaste a Aioria? —inquirió en un susurro.

Lo primero que debía hacer, según él, era hablar con su hijo para que aclarara el asunto. Después de eso hablaría personalmente con Defteros y buscaría comunicarse con el padre del chico rubio.

Ilias apenas asintió y de inmediato le informó que lo había llamado minutos antes, sin decirle nada de lo que ya sabían, pues según el mismo Aioria ya iba en camino con Regulus. El profesor consideró prudente no alarmar al chico, ya que al ir conduciendo, podía provocar un accidente si la llamada se extendía demasiado y para colmo lo alteraba.

Con el cariño infinito que le tenía a su hermano, Ilias sostuvo de los hombros a Sísifo y lo guió hacia la sala para acomodarlo en uno de los sillones antes de retirarse. En ese instante Aioria y Regulus llegaron. Sísifo atinó a apretar sus puños sobre los muslos, conteniendo las ganas de ir a hablar con su hijo, pero decidió que era mejor esperar a que entrara.

—Hola, papá —susurró cabizbajo en cuanto lo vio.

Sísifo apenas giró a mirarlo con una mezcla de dolor y desencanto, que dejó helado al muchacho. En cambio Regulus murmuró un saludo, ocultando su mirada vidriosa, y sin esperar respuesta subió directo a su habitación. Por cuenta propia, debido a la gran admiración y cariño que le tenía, le prometió a Aioria no mencionar nada del mensaje a nadie.

—Necesitamos hablar, Aioria. —Nunca antes le había costado tanto soltar una frase tan corta, pero que prometía dar paso a muchos problemas.

Aioria tragó grueso, sintiéndose preocupado por el tono empleado por su padre. Sísifo jamás se mostraba tan apagado y distante, mucho menos ignoraba su saludo.

Asintiendo se acercó a pasos cortos hasta ocupar el sillón de al lado, para estar cerca de él y charlar con comodidad. En ese momento Ilias entró con un té para su hermano mientras hablaba por el móvil, evitando por todos los medios agitarse a medida que la charla se caldeaba. En cuanto cortó la llamada, le entregó el té a Sísifo y se acomodó a su lado, mirando fijamente a Aioria.

Por largos minutos que les supieron a eternidad, nadie dijo absolutamente nada, permitiendo que un silencio incómodo y espeso se hiciera presente en el ambiente enrarecido. Los hombres mayores no sabían por dónde iniciar, y Aioria estaba de los nervios tanto por el hermetismo de su padre y tío, como por lo sucedido en el centro comercial.

A un gesto de Sïsifo, que buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, la charla comenzó.

—Hace un rato... un contacto desconocido me envió un mensaje. —Soltó Ilias con tono y expresión austera.

Sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, el adolescente palideció al instante, al comprender de un plumazo de lo que se trataba todo aquello. Aterrorizado miró a su padre y a su tío, a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. No estaba preparado para aquello.

El labio inferior de Sísifo empezó a temblar al apreciar el agobio de su primogénito, conteniendo con dificultad el deseo de levantarse para abrazarlo, y prometerle que todo estaría bien. Era evidente que el muchacho sabía de lo que hablaban. No hizo nada de aquello, simplemente permaneció en su lugar.

—Explícame lo que sucedió, Aioria. —Casi rogó su padre. Armándose de valor, inspiró aire con fuerza antes de bombardear a su hijo—. ¿Por qué participaste en algo así? ¿Por qué allí? ¿Quien los grabó? ¿Por qué lo permitiste si sabes que eso no es correcto?...

Sísifo quería seguir preguntando, ya que no alcanzaba a comprender por qué su hijo tuvo a bien dar un espectáculo de esa magnitud en un lugar público. Por supuesto que comprendía que Aioria era adolescente, que estaba en la edad justa donde la curiosidad y las hormonas hacen estragos, pero desde que era niño, él lo educó para respetar a los demás y respetarse a sí mismo. 

Pasados unos instantes, Ilias alzó ambas cejas mirando al jovencito que seguía de piedra, invitándolo a hablar de una buena vez.

—Aioria, explica todo desde el principio y di sólo la verdad, porque tu permanencia en el instituto depende de eso. —El tono gélido de Ilias no dejó lugar a dudas, e hizo temblar al menor, que supo que no podía ni debía ocultar nada.

Aioria alzó la palma pidiendo en silencio unos instantes. Primero necesitaba poder ordenar las ideas y palabras, que se movían a toda velocidad en su cabeza, las cuales provocaron un caos que no tenía manera de ajustar. Un par de minutos después, suspiró.

—Como les informé cuando salí del colegio, hoy decidimos ir al cine. Cuando llegamos... —Aioria empezó a hablar con voz pausada, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de sus interlocutores, explicando su paseo desde el momento en el que llegaron al centro comercial.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Hyoga seguía quieto en su lugar sin hacer nada, sorprendido con todo lo que había pasando en tiempo record. Por un momento se sintió viviendo en una película, donde cosas inesperadas pasan cada dos por tres.

Aunque en un principio no podía creer que Ikki supiera de lo sucedido en los baños, rápidamente concluyó que el mismo Kagaho le dio la información y los detalles a su hermano por medio de mensajes, para que estuviera enterado de su relación con él y lo aceptara de una vez por todas.

De pronto se sentía realmente animado, feliz, casi realizado, sobre todo porque tuvo el honor de presenciar la paliza que Kagaho le dio a su propio hermano, luego de que el imbécil se atreviera a llamarle " _porquería"_  en frente de todos. A su criterio Ikki merecía eso y más. En ese momento no podía, ni quería negar el dulce sabor que le quedó luego de ver a su " _gran amor_ " defenderlo como una fiera.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, los labios de Hyoga dibujaron una sonrisa boba, de enamorado, pensando que Ikki aprendería a aceptar su relación con Kagaho así fuera a la fuerza.

Cuando Milo y Aphrodite descubrieron el gesto del muchacho, le hicieron señas a los gemelos para que lo vieran. Kanon y Saga bufaron molestos, pero decidieron ignorarlo porque seguían atentos a su primo. Kagaho era su prioridad.

A pesar de que parecía imposible, luego de varios minutos, Kagaho había logrado calmar su mal genio por completo. Toda la furia que lo desbordaba se había drenado en un santiamén, dejando al chico vacío. Sin embargo; ambos gemelos y los chicos del Yomotsu, coincidieron que no era buena idea permitirle ir tras su hermano, ya que podía volver a perder el control de manera violenta.

—Déjalo Kagaho, él está tan alterado como tú... lo mejor es que le des su espacio por un momento —susurró Saga, dándole un apretón en el hombro, a la vez que con suavidad presionaba un paño húmedo en el pómulo amoratado donde Deathmask lo golpeó.

Kanon asintió mientras enviaba un mensaje a toda prisa a Isaac, pidiéndole que llevara a Ikki al hospital donde trabajaban sus padres, ya que ambos médicos se encontraban haciendo guardia. Acto seguido le envió un mensaje a su papá, informando que Ikki iba en camino acompañado de unos compañeros, pero sin mencionar nada de lo ocurrido.

Entre tanto Milo leía con incredulidad el mensaje que entró en el chat grupal. Chat que incluía a los gemelos, Aioria, Milo, Aphrodite, Kagaho, Ikki, Eo e Isaac.

—Kagaho... Kanon... creo que están en serios problemas —comentó al acercarse a los mencionados, indicándoles que revisaran esa ventanita, al notar que ninguno se dignó a atender el teléfono.

Saga, Kanon y Kagaho leyeron el mensaje una y otra vez, sintiéndose frustrados por todo.

Aioria seguía hablando con su padre y tío; sin embargo; una llamada de Albiore a Ilias, obligó a los mayores a pausar el interrogatorio al que sometían al estudiante. Ese breve momento Aioria lo aprovechó para informarle a sus amigos que el profe Ilias, y posiblemente todas las autoridades del instituto, estaban enterados de las fotos y del vídeo.

Ya que las cosas parecían " _en calma_ " entre los estudiantes, Deathmask se acercó a Aphrodite para abrazarlo por la espalda, a la vez que le murmuraba algo al oído apenas conteniendo las risillas. El sueco abrió los ojos hasta lo imposible, antes de girar a mirar a su novio y a los demás trabajadores del  _Yomotsu_ , quienes le sonrieron cómplices y asintieron.

Aphrodite sonrió mordaz. Como buen chico popular y  _perra despiadada número uno_  que era, no tenía problemas de ningún tipo en hacer sufrir a los perdedores; y a su sabio criterio; Hyoga se coronaba como el perdedor más patético del instituto.

—Es el único que no sabe de la existencia del mensaje... ¿no creen que es una pena? —musitó con tono inocente, a la vez que se ponía al día con el chat.

Deathmask y Huesuda sonrieron al comprender lo que el muchacho quería.

—¡Hey, rubio urgido! ¡Te doy cinco billetes por una orgía en los baños!

Huesuda fue quien se animó a soltar el bombazo, haciendo reír a Deathmask, Spika, Aphrodite y Milo. En cambio Hyoga miró mal a la inmensa torre de músculos; plagada de piercings, tatuajes y cabello teñido cual jaguar; sin querer comprender a qué iba el comentario.

—Si te diriges a mí, no sé a qué te refieres con tus desvaríos, yonki sucio —espetó con el mentón en alto, gesto despectivo y mirada gélida, mostrándose más digno que nunca.

—No es necesario que te hagas el inocente, es obvio que tienes el culo más abierto que un cráter lunar... apuesto a que esa mierda ya no aprieta como se debe. —Se mofó, barriendo al menor con la mirada felina que lo caracterizaba y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba a la vista la hilera de dientes afilados.

Mientras Huesuda fastidiaba a Hyoga por deporte, para diversión de los demás, el rubio sintió su teléfono vibrar. Usando ese pretexto para ignorar al desagradable hombre tatuado, respondió sin notar que tenía varias llamadas, mensajes y notificaciones acumuladas, algo que de cualquier forma lo tenía sin cuidado. Al escuchar la voz de su padre dándole una orden, torció los labios por el disgusto, asintiendo un par de veces antes de cortar. Su paseo había llegado a su fin.

—¿Kagaho mi amor, me llevas a casa? —pidió con una sonrisa dulce.

Al escuchar el tono empalagoso y forma de llamar al otro, Milo y los demás empezaron a reír por lo bajo, burlándose con descaro de él. Aphrodite incluso empezó a remedar su manera de hablar y actuar, para diversión de sus acompañantes.

—No. Kagaho debe ir a casa ahora mismo, así que pide a alguien más que te lleve o paga taxi.

Fue Saga el que respondió con tono tajante y malhumor. Acababa de cortar la llamada de su padre, quien todo sea dicho estaba hecho una verdadera furia. Ya había recibido a Ikki en el hospital y no se encontraba nada contento con el estado del menor.

Hyoga le dedicó un mal gesto a Saga, por ser el más entrometido del grupo, según él. Decidido a ignorarlo; para demostrarle que no le importaba su estúpida opinión ni sus órdenes; le repitió la pregunta a Kagaho mientras acortaba distancia, con la intención de abrazarlo y así cerrarle el pico al gemelo.

Sin dignarse a responder, porque no tenía ánimos de nada, Kagaho junto a los gemelos y Milo, se despidieron de Aphrodite, que se disponía a entrar al studio con su novio. Con expresiones serias, todos retiraron a prisa ignorando a Hyoga sin pena alguna.

Dados los eventos recién ocurridos, a nadie se le ocurrió recordar que debían mencionarle lo del mensaje.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Alberich había salido del café con una sonrisa amplia y el característico brillo de diversión en su mirada, mientras Lune y Queen lo seguían de cerca. A diferencia de Megrez, los otros dos chicos estaban nerviosos con lo que había hecho el muchacho maquiavélico. Sin embargo; Lune le seguía el juego porque en secreto creía estar enamorado de él, y en el caso de Queen porque lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Y de paso habían humillado de la peor forma a Hyoga, a quien todo sea dicho aborrecía con el alma.

—Si alguien se entera que fuimos nosotros... estaremos en serios problemas —murmuró Lune, que caminaba a toda prisa hacia los estacionamientos del centro comercial.

Los tres muchachos iban al borde de la paranoia, mirando de un lado a otro cada dos por tres, asegurándose que ningún otro estudiante del plantel anduviera por allí. Alberich era quien mejor lo disimulaba, además que se divertía como enano a costillas de sus amigos.

—No hay manera de que nadie se entere —espetó Alberich, luego de escuchar el mismo comentario tres veces más.

Si algo fastidiaba al estudiante de mente prodigia, era que alguien dudara de sus planes o capacidades.

El plan estaba bien elaborado, era efectivo y no existía manera de dar con ellos. Además no pudo ni quiso, desaprovechar la oportunidad cuando la vio al alcance de sus manos. Según su opinión, hubiese sido un sacrilegio acobardarse.

Y es que al ser uno de los miembros del consejo estudiantil del instituto, Alberich tenía acceso a todas las cuentas de facebook y los correos electrónicos de cada uno de los estudiantes y docentes, eso para enviar o postear (según el caso) información destacada: agendas deportivas y culturales, ferias de ciencia, boletines, celebraciones y noticias importantes desde la cuenta oficial del consejo.

Obviamente el mensaje no lo envió a todos como era su intención en un principio, mas se aseguró de hacerlo llegar a estudiantes, que sabía, no tendrían problemas en compartirlo con sus compañeros. Con eso bastaba para difundirlo. Además de enviarlo a los conocidos de Hyoga, para que vieran la clase de calaña que era. En su opinión les estaba haciendo un gran favor a todos.

Por supuesto que le hubiese encantado colgar el vídeo en el grupo de facebook, para que la humillación fuera peor, pero eso era arriesgarse demasiado.

Él, Tenma, Isaac, Shiryu y Alone; al ser los representantes de sus respectivos grados; eran los alumnos que formaban parte de los administradores del grupo. Lamentablemente cuando alguien enviaba solicitud, quedaba constancia de quien la aceptaba. Los profesores Cid, Ilias, Krest, Myu, Oko y Edward eran quienes supervisaban cada una de las publicaciones.

En cuanto los muchachos llegaron a sus autos, Mime salió de su Porsche a toda prisa, realmente sorprendido por el mensaje que apenas unos minutos atrás había recibido.

—¿Ustedes enviaron este mensaje?

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió Alberich con total seguridad, para sufrimiento de sus otros dos compañeros. Quitado de la pena sonrió de lado, y como era su costumbre, empezó a darles instrucciones—. Ahora váyanse a sus casas o a donde quieran, y recuerden: nosotros jamás vinimos al centro comercial.

Queen suspiró asintiendo una vez, al igual que Lune, pidiéndole a los dioses que nadie los descubriera porque sería su fin. Mime aunque no se mostró del todo convencido, ya que había adivinado que fueron ellos los responsables, terminó por aceptar. De cualquier forma el mensaje ya había sido enviado y no existía forma de remediar el asunto.

Dispuestos a no perder más tiempo allí, además que no querían que nadie los pillara, Mime llevó a su casa a Queen mientras Alberich decidió llevar a Lune.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Aspros terminaba de atender una emergencia, cuando su móvil vibró gracias al mensaje de su hijo, el cual leyó alzando una ceja. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió rumbo al consultorio de su hermano.

Como todos en su familia, ellos eran médicos, aunque cada uno tenía especialidades distintas: Aspros neurocirujano y Defteros oncólogo. Ambos eran considerados grandes eminencias en su profesión y eran reconocidos por sus excelsos artículos en diversas revistas de medicina. Incluso habían realizado estudios y cubierto plazas interinas en el extranjero, del mismo modo que en varias ocasiones colaboraron ad honorem para la cruz roja de comunidades necesitadas.

Cuando Aspros entró a la oficina, encontró a su hermano acomodándose el pelo en una coleta, a la vez que le daba instrucciones precisas a uno de los enfermeros. Con toda la paciencia del mundo, esa que por norma general no tenía, esperó a que el muchacho saliera para mostrarle el mensaje de Kanon.

—Sospecho que tuvieron líos —murmuró al apreciar el gesto de extrañeza de su gemelo. Defteros asintió, ya que era inusual que Ikki los visitara en el hospital de esa manera—. Iré a recibirlo, espérame aquí un momento.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Para cuando Isaac recibió el mensaje de Kanon, pidiéndole que llevara a Ikki al hospital, los muchachos estaban a un par de cuadras del lugar.

Por insistencia de Isaac y Eo, se habían adelantado a la idea y manejaron rumbo al mismo a velocidad vertiginosa gracias a la Knight XV de Pharaoh. Era Eo quien conducía como desquiciado, pasando semáforos en rojo y zigzagueando para esquivar autos como si lo persiguiera el demonio.

Ikki viajó en apariencia tranquilo, sin soltar palabra ni derramar lágrima alguna, limitándose a presionar el pañuelo que Bud le entregó para que contuviera la hemorragia. Punto aparte eran sus compañeros, quienes iban preocupados por la palidez mortuoria del chico, sumada a la hinchazón que cargaba en el rostro. Cuando llegaron a su destino y estacionaron el auto, el chico de ojos azules, salió apoyándose de todo a su paso debido al mareo que aún lo atacaba.

Ikki aceptó ir al hospital a regañadientes, pero con una condición: no quería que los doctores lo vieran en ese estado para no delatar a Kagaho. Así que había planeado mantenerse oculto en el auto, en lo que Isaac conseguía la medicina. Y ya que no quería hablar del problema con su familia, decidió que por ese fin de semana acamparía donde Eo e Isaac, pues allí disponía de habitación propia.

Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, sin tomar en cuenta que ninguno de sus acompañantes estaban conformes con el plan, ya que lo veían muy mal.

—Isaac, ve con mi  _papi_  y pídele medicina para el dolor y la inflamación —murmuró apenas descubriéndose los labios—. Dile que es para Bud... porque se hizo un tatuaje.

—Deja de ser tan terco, y entra a que te revisen...

Ikki interrumpió a Eo, cuando debido a las náuseas, dobló el cuerpo hacia un costado e intentó vomitar sin conseguirlo. Justo en ese momento apareció Aspros, quien lo sostuvo para que no perdiera el equilibrio al notar que se tambaleaba, tragándose la furia al verlo golpeado.

—Isaac, Ikki no almorzó, ¿verdad? —pronunció cortante, mirando al mencionado.

Conocía bien a Isaac y a Eo.

Ellos eran amigos de Ikki desde el kinder, además que estudiaron juntos toda la primaria hasta la fecha. Al paso de los años los tres chiquillos estrecharon su amistad, tanto así que era común ver a los dos duendes paseando por su casa. Por esa razón ellos también disponían de sus propios dormitorios, e incluso compartían vacaciones, fiestas y reuniones familiares cuando con Ikki así lo decidían.

—No, doc... no quiso.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Aspros cargó en volandas a Ikki, que se quejó cuando apretó su muslo, y lo llevó al consultorio de su pareja, seguido de los cuatro estudiantes herméticos.

En cuanto Defteros vio a Ikki se le fue el alma a los pies. Aunque el chico solía meterse en líos, por lo que a veces llegaba desgarbado y con algunos golpes, jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Y es que además de la sangre que salpicaba la nariz, labios y mentón, la mejilla izquierda iba completamente amoratada. De inmediato pasó a la habitación de adjunto y arregló la camilla para que Aspros acomodara a Ikki para poder revisarlo, limpiarlo y curarlo apropiadamente.

—¿Qué te pasó, Pikito? ¿Quién fue capaz de golpearte así? —preguntó con la dulzura que solo mostraba a sus hijos y sobrinos, acariciándole el cabello para apartar el flequillo y algunos rizos adheridos a las mejillas.

Ikki al escuchar el mote cariñoso con el que su  _papi_  solía llamarlo, junto a las preguntas, no pudo contener el par de lágrimas silenciosas que se desprendieron de sus ojos.

—Fue su hermano. Además de golpearle la cara, le cayó a patadas —acusó Bud sin ocultar su enfado. Ciertamente estaba enfadado con Kagaho, de hecho en ese instante, lo odiaba con toda el alma.

Ambos doctores parpadearon sorprendidos al escuchar al chico desconocido, sin poder creer aquello ya que los hermanos se llevaban bien. Pero Pharaoh confirmó sus palabras al explicar con lujo y detalles cómo fue que Kagaho lo zarandeó, el puñetazo que le dio, el número de patadas que atinó y la intervención de los otros. Eo e Isaac apretaron los labios cerrando un ojo. Conocían de sobra el genio que se gastaban los gemelos mayores, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus cachorros.

—¿Y ustedes quienes son, niños? —preguntó Aspros, ya que nunca antes había visto a Bud ni a Pharaoh.

—Tú eres Bud, ¿cierto? —murmuró Defteros al ver a detalle al muchacho, acto seguido señaló al egipcio—. Y tú debes ser el famoso Pharaoh. Ikki me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. Es un gusto conocerlos.

Al ver que los chicos asintieron con cara de poker, ya que habían perdido la oportunidad de presentarse, Defteros asintió rematando su saludo y siguió con lo suyo. Con pericia limpió el rostro de Ikki, para revisarle la nariz, labios y mejilla en busca de traumatismos.

Aspros alzó la ceja, ya que como siempre, Ikki le había hablado a su pareja de esas nuevas amistades. En lo que esperaba que su gemelo hiciera su trabajo, se alejó lo necesario para llamar a Saga. Aspros no se contuvo. Realmente molesto, le reclamó a su hijo mayor el estado del más pequeño, además ordenó que todos fueran a casa y que ninguno saliera hasta que él llegara.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que tu hermano te golpeara así, Pikito?

Defteros se levantó para buscar el tensiómetro y el glucómetro, debido a que su hermano le comentó que Ikki no había almorzado. Necesitaba que el chico estuviera estable, ya que en efecto tenía un traumatismo que le preocupó, aunque no quiso mencionarlo para no alterarlo más.

El adolescente desvió la mirada sin animarse a responder. Por el contrario, revisó su móvil a petición de Isaac y Eo, quienes cargaban cara de terror y le hacían señas como locos desde su rincón. Al ver el chisme en el chat grupal, sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero no terminó de leer la conversación, pues Aspros le quitó el teléfono con suavidad antes de señalar su oreja.

—Supongo que sabes que estás castigado por esos piercings, ¿verdad, Pikki?

Ikki asintió con cara de pena, elucubrando entre la idea de decirle todo lo ocurrido a los médicos para que se hicieran cargo del problema, o quedarse callado, y que su hermano se las arreglara para salir del lodazal donde estaba. Entre tanto Aspros le tomaba la presión y medía sus niveles de azúcar.

—Me puse más piercings... y también me hice un tatuaje —balbuceó con dificultad a sabiendas que debía confesar aquello también.

Al escucharlo Aspros estuvo a un paso de propinarle una zurra, mas no dijo nada. Defteros negó suspirando con fuerza, antes de empezar a quitarle el uniforme para revisar los demás golpes y localizar el desastre que se hizo en el pellejo.

El castigo bien merecido quedaría para después.

—Todo el problema inició por los piercings... cuando Kagaho me reclamó, le dije que buscara un baño para que...  _hiciera cochinadas_  allí con Hyoga. Eso lo enfureció más —comentó de pronto, pensando si hacía bien en abrir la boca.

Aunque estaba molesto y dolido con su hermano, tampoco quería verlo hundido.

A Aspros no terminó de convencerle el asunto. Si bien sabía de la existencia y el acoso constante de ese tal Hyoga, nada de eso era motivo suficiente para que Kagaho golpeara a Ikki con tanta saña. Pharaoh dio un paso al frente presto a soltar todo el culebrón, pero Eo le cubrió la boca con ambas manos al adivinar sus intenciones, gesto que ninguno de los doctores pasó desapercibido.

—Quiero toda la verdad, Pikito. —Defteros habló serio, mirando las contusiones y raspones producto de las patadas que el chico lucía en diversas partes, a la vez que palpaba con tiento en busca de alguna fractura o algo peor.

Ikki asintió, y con algo de dificultad, empezó a narrar lo sucedido a grandes rasgos, pero dando los detalles más importantes. Por ratos algunos quejidos tímidos y la constante salivación le obligaban a detener su relato, pero soportó la curación como un campeón.

Al final Defteros le había desinfectado hasta el tatuaje y los piercings (incluído el genital para tormento del muchacho), puso vendas a sus heridas, incluyendo una elástica para su codo, y le inyectó un cóctel de antibióticos y desinflamatorios. Todo eso mientras la mente de Aspros ataba cabos y buscaba baches en la historia.

—¿De qué trata el vídeo que todos recibieron? —Aspros astuto como era, no se le pasó por alto ese detalle.

Ikki terminaba de calzarse el chándal y la remera, que Isaac rato atrás fue a buscar a su auto, cuando detuvo sus movimientos. Al instante todos los estudiantes pusieron cara de asustados.

Eo e Isaac dieron un paso hacia atrás, Pharaoh parpadeó y buscó su móvil dispuesto a mostrar el mensaje tal y como lo hizo con Deathmask, pero Bud lo detuvo negando repetidas veces ya que era demasiado bochornoso.

Esa última reacción puso de los nervios a los gemelos, que suspicaces giraron a mirar a Ikki. Sin decir nada, Defteros sostuvo al chico de las axilas y volvió a sentarlo en la camilla como si se tratara de un niño, y mirándolo fijamente le pidió el teléfono, antes de regañarlo al verlo salivar.

Ikki desvió la mirada y suspiró, concluyendo que lo mejor era portarse cual vil chismoso si quería que su hermano y primo se salvaran el pellejo. El hecho que un profesor supiera del mensaje empeoraba las cosas

—No les va a gustar... pero no quiero que ellos tengan problemas —explicó un tanto nervioso—. Aioria, Kagaho y Kanon...  _hicieron cochinadas_  en el baño con Hyoga... alguien los grabó y envió el mensaje a varios... incluído al profe Ilias... y al parecer también al director.

Si bien Aspros y Defteros pensaban en un castigo memorable para Ikki, por el tatuaje y los piercings, esa travesura tan ínfima quedó en el olvido en un santiamén. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol como buen galeno, Aspros revisó el teléfono del chico hasta encontrar el dichoso mensaje.

Al ver las fotos y el vídeo, los gemelos se quedaron estupefactos, sin poder creer aquello. Suspirando ambos hombres desearon tener a Kanon y Kagaho enfrente, para darles una paliza monumental y de paso mandarlos a castrar por calenturientos y estúpidos.

—Llevaré a Pikito a ortodoncia. Tiene un incisivo y el canino torcidos, a punto de caer debido al traumatismo. —Determinó Defteros, sosteniendo al chico para ayudarle, pues Ikki seguía pálido, mareado y por momentos cabeceaba a punto de quedarse dormido—. Ve a casa, habla con los chicos... y no los mates.

Sosteniendo de la cintura a Ikki caminó hacia la puerta, decidido a hacer lo planeado. Amablemente le agradeció a los estudiantes que llevaran a su  _hijo_ al hospital, y les aseguró que al día siguiente podían comunicarse con él.

Atontado por el estrés al que había sometido a su pellejo y el cóctel que le inyectaron, Ikki se despidió de sus amigos y prometió llamarlos. Antes de salir, Defteros miró a Aspros y añadió:

—Cuando hables con ellos, menciona que ya sabes lo del mensaje gracias a Ilias... eso bastará para que te digan toda la verdad. —Cómplice le guiñó un ojo y se alejó guardando su móvil en el bolsillo de la bata impecable, antes de cargar a Ikki.

Aspros suspiró por lo bajo e interrogó un momento más a los estudiantes, incluso les pidió  _"amablemente"_  que no advirtieran de nada a sus hijos, hasta que consideró que ya era hora de que se fueran a casa a reportarse.

Con la poca cordialidad que disponía se ofreció a acompañarlos al estacionamiento, aprovechando el recorrido para fumarse un cigarrillo, algo que hacía sólo cuando estaba realmente preocupado o muy molesto. Al quedarse solo miró su reloj, descubriendo que aún faltaba media hora para terminar su guardia.


	13. Capítulo 12 - Disagreements & Dramas III

 

 

Albiore conducía hacia la mansión Arietis Zhao de manera mecánica, incluso estuvo a punto de atropellar a un motorista, se pasó dos semáforos en rojo y se ganó una multa de tránsito por exceso de velocidad. Suspirando se detuvo un instante en un Starbucks, para comprar un café y espabilar al menos un poco, algo imposible de lograr en ese instante. Su mente se encontraba en otro planeta.

Su acompañante iba un tanto molesto, con los labios sellados y la mirada perdida en el paisaje poco interesante que le ofrecía el viaje. Cuando le preguntó, se negó a bajar por un café. Ambos estaban incómodos y ninguno hacía algo para remediar el asunto.

En lo que esperaba en fila, Albiore rememoró una y otra vez la charla que sostuvo con su hijo la tarde anterior, cuando se dignó a aparecer luego de bajarse de un taxi.

Hyoga se plantó frente al departamento, con una sonrisa fresca, el ánimo por las nubes y la mirada brillante. Según él la tarde había sido perfecta. Estaba tan idiotizado por su experiencia con Kagaho, que incluso olvidó su mochila en el auto de Pharaoh.

Con las llaves en mano, sacó el móvil, e ignorando las notificaciones que tenía, rápidamente buscó entre sus contactos a Ikki. Al dar con el muchacho, movido por la alegría desbordante, se dispuso a escribirle un mensaje:

_«Ikki, quisiera decir que lamento la putiza que tu hermano te dio, pero tienes que reconocer que te la ganaste a pulso luego de reclamarle de forma tan estúpida. A partir de ahora es tu harto deber aceptar nuestra relación te guste o no, pues como sabes hoy le he demostrado a Kagaho todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por él, y créeme cuando aseguro que soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas más para tenerlo a mi lado.»_

Hyoga sonrió satisfecho con lo escrito, incluso eliminó los emoticons para darle seriedad al asunto. Según él, aquella estrategia era perfecta para intimidar y dejar quieto a su fastidioso cuñado. Asintiendo decidido lo envió, sin imaginar que eso jugaría en su contra y le daría un  _pequeño problema_.

Al ingresar encontró a su padre esperándolo en la sala, a quien saludó con tono cantarín y una sonrisita boba, pasando por alto la expresión amarga del mayor.

—¿Cómo te fue, Hyoga? —Albiore decidió no mencionar nada del vídeo, para que fuera el mismo chico quien soltara el chisme.

—¡Fue una salida perfecta, papá! —exclamó sonriendo amplio, al recordar que había dado el primer gran paso para conquistar a Kagaho—. La peli estuvo genial, pero lo mejor de todo fue que por fin pude demostrarle a Kagaho cuanto lo amo, ¿puedes creerlo?

Albiore suspiró derrotado. Total no era estúpido ni mucho menos despistado. Había notado el acoso constante de Hyoga hacia el chico Antzas, quien jamás demostró interés alguno en su hijo, y por el contrario huía de él todo el tiempo. Además de eso, el mismo Hyoga solía hablar maravillas de su amor platónico.

De forma mecánica, el adulto llevó los dedos a su sienes y empezó a masajearlas, en un intento absurdo por suavizar la terrible migraña que parecía querer aplastar su cabeza, y que cargaba desde hacía rato.

—¿Tú tomaste la iniciativa con Antzas, Hyoga? —preguntó con tiento, mirando de soslayo al chico para analizar su lenguaje corporal y así descubrir la posible mentira. Si es que se le ocurría mentir.

—Llámale  _"yerno"_  por favor —soltó de buen humor, y con una senda sonrisa asintió repetidas veces.

Fue entonces que Albiore comprendió que Hyoga no era ninguna víctima, y que aunque quisiera, no podía acusar de abuso sexual a los otros muchachos. En ese preciso instante su infinita paciencia se fue de viaje indefinido, dejándole en su lugar la molestia que controlaba con maestría.

—¿Y cómo debo llamar a Kanon y a Aioria? —El tono al preguntar fue ácido, producto de la frustración, decepción y enfado. Al ver que el muchacho parpadeó confundido le entregó el móvil—. Revisa el mensaje.

A Hyoga le bastó ver una de las fotos para que su nube de ensueño se esfumara, su alegría quedara aplastada bajo sus zapatos y se sintiera a punto de morir. Pasmado miró a su padre, separando los labios como un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

—Jamás te di malos ejemplos para que te comportes de esa manera, Hyoga. Por el contrario, siempre me aseguré de darte la mejor educación para que fueras alguien digno, inteligente y respetable —reprochó con la mirada dolida y los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas—. Muchas veces te dije que te alejaras de ese chico, te aconsejé que te olvidaras de él. Es decepcionante verte en esa situación, rebajándote de esa manera... y todo por un capricho estúpido.

—No es un capricho estúpido... tú no me entiendes, papá. ¡Yo lo amo! —rebatió sin poder controlar el llanto, dispuesto a defender sus sentimientos.

—Hyoga, lo que hicieron en el baño no tiene nada que ver con amor. Entiende esto de una buena vez: Kagaho no te quiere, no le interesas, él solo se aprovechó porque tú te ofreciste —espetó con tono ácido y fastidiado.

Ofuscado, porque nadie parecía querer comprender sus sentimientos, la dulce ilusión de su primer amor, Hyoga se puso de pie. Estaba decidido a demostrarle al mundo entero, que iba a luchar con garras y dientes por su relación con Kagaho.

—¡¿Y qué puedes saber de amor, papá?! ¡Mírate, estás solo desde hace años! —gritó rojo por la furia repentina y la frustración.

El aludido se incorporó despacio, con movimientos seguros y con el porte altivo que le caracterizaba. Sin mediar palabra lo sostuvo del brazo, alzó la mano derecha, y le cruzó el rostro con cuatro bofetadas potentes que escocieron en ambas mejillas. El muchacho se quedó sorprendido, rozando apenas el área agredida con sus dedos mientras lloraba. Su padre jamás le había puesto la mano encima. Era la primera vez que lo golpeaba.

Movido aún por la furia y la enorme decepción, Albiore lo sostuvo del pelo y a tirones lo arrastró hacia su dormitorio, mientras Hyoga chillaba asustado por la reacción inesperada de su padre. Al llegar de un empujón lo lanzó dentro, haciéndolo trastabillar.

—Porque sé de amor, es que te lo digo. No te quiero ver cerca de Kagaho, o juro que a la próxima no me controlaré —dijo tragándose el dolor que lo carcomía. Esas bofetadas le dolían más a él que al mismo Hyoga.

Albiore negó despacio y en sin decir nada más cerró la puerta con llave, considerando que era preferible eso (por el momento) en lugar de continuar con la discusión, ya que sabía terminaría por lastimarlo de peor forma. Hablar con el enfado y la decepción al lado, no era lo más recomendable, lo mejor era esperar a tener la cabeza fría.

Cuando Albiore escuchó la voz del jovencito del Starbucks preguntando por su orden, sacudió la cabeza saliendo a patadas del amargo recuerdo. Con una sonrisa forzada se disculpó por la demora, y de inmediato se pidió un frapuccino de mocca y galleta, pensando que un bombazo de azúcar le ayudaría. Minutos después se encontraba en su auto, dirigiéndose a la casa de Shion.

 

 

_**\------------------------------------------------------** _

 

 

_La noche anterior_

Aunque Aspros estaba ansioso por llegar a su casa, justo diez minutos antes de entregar guardia, el equipo de paramédicos llamó debido a una emergencia crítica, pues un motorista que iba acompañado de su novio fue atropellado por un bólido. Ninguno de los tripulantes de la moto llevaban casco, por lo que a él se le esperaba en el quirófano en cuanto llegara la ambulancia.

Sin otra opción el neurocirujano se dirigió a su consultorio, mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Defteros para informarle de lo ocurrido, sugiriendo que se adelantara con Ikki si salía antes y que él pagaría taxi. Minutos después se presentó dispuesto a cumplir con su trabajo, para atender al joven que se encontraba en peores condiciones.

Esforzándose por mantener la concentración en todo momento, dejó de lado los problemas de sus hijos.

Cuando salió de la sala de operaciones, Aspros se dirigió a su consultorio a terminar el expediente clínico del paciente, dejando las indicaciones a la guardia nocturna, notas de evolución y un par de solicitudes de exámenes de laboratorio para la mañana. En ese momento sonó su móvil. Sin dejar de anotar, el gemelo respondió la llamada, sonriendo de inmediato al escuchar a Defteros.

—¿Sigues aquí en el hospital? —Sorprendido alzó ambas cejas. Suponía que su pareja estaba en casa desde hacía rato—. Sí, yo acabo de salir. Tuvimos algunas complicaciones, pero el joven ya se encuentra estable. ¿Cómo te fue con Pikki?

Apretando los labios escuchó la respuesta de Defteros, negando entre molesto y divertido. En contra de su voluntad terminó con frenillos, lo que según la opinión del propio Ikki, arruinaba su excelsa personalidad y look impecable. Segundos después se alarmó, al enterarse que el jovencito había sufrido una baja de presión alarmante, que era la razón por la que Defteros seguía allí. Su gemelo lo calmó al asegurarle que Ikki ya se encontraba bien, y que de hecho ya iban a casa.

—Bien. Espérame en el auto, yo te alcanzo en unos de minutos. —Aspros cortó la llamada y continuó con el expediente, el cual entregó minutos antes de dirigirse con su pareja.

Al llegar a casa todo estaba en completo silencio, algo deprimente y por demás extraño. Desde que nacieron sus hijos, en esa casa siempre reinaban las risas, gritos, chillidos y travesuras, escándalo que aumentó cuando sus sobrinos aterrizaron en sus vidas diez años atrás.

Aspros ingresó cargando a Ikki, quien dormía profundamente cubierto por su abrigo, seguido de un Defteros afligido. De inmediato saltaron de los lugares que ocupaban en la sala, y se acercaron a los mayores preguntando por el estado del chico. Los gemelos los hicieron callar con una mirada, y sin decir nada, Aspros se dirigió a la habitación de Ikki para dejarlo en su cama.

Sosteniendo su cinturón en la diestra regresó a la sala. Defteros ya se encontraba sentado frente a los adolescentes, quienes lo esperaban para hablar (según ellos) de lo ocurrido con el menor de la familia.

—¿Ikki está bien? —preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo, ya que les preocupó que el muchacho llegara prácticamente inconsciente.

—Si él estuviera realmente mal, se encontraría internado en el hospital —calmó Defteros con tono frío y seriedad inusual.

Kagaho pasó saliva y se dispuso a hablar para explicar lo ocurrido con su hermano; sin embargo; el mismo Defteros le impidió decir nada con una seña.

—Estuviste a punto de tirarle los dientes, gracias a eso ahora llevará frenillos... y respecto a los demás golpes, no son de gravedad. No tiene ninguna complicación, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Sintiéndose culpable, Kagaho agachó la mirada a la vez que Kanon y Saga lo miraban con una mezcla de compasión, compartiendo el malestar de su primo. El chico de cabellos oscuros asintió apretando los labios, agobiado por todo lo ocurrido en esa tarde. Sus primos alcanzaron a darle un par de palmadas en la espalda, mostrándole su apoyo incondicional, hasta que Aspros con su peculiar genio volvió a hablar.

—Su profesor Ilias envió un mensaje... un vídeo de ustedes dos, par de imbéciles, haciendo la peor estupidez de su vida en un baño público.

La información dicha de forma tan seca, dejó pálidos a los tres jóvenes, que sorprendidos giraron a mirarlo. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, siguió hablando:

—Ustedes saben de qué hablo, así que no se les ocurra hacerse los tontos, porque estoy a punto de caparlos sin anestesia —masculló controlando las ganas de darles una paliza—. ¡Quiero que me digan ahora mismo, por qué demonios follaron con ese muchachito mientras los grababan!

Su exigencia le hizo estallar.

Recordar el vídeo y el estado de Ikki cuando llegó al hospital, bastó para que se acercara a paso peligroso. Aspros soltó cinco azotes con el cinturón a Kanon y nueve azotes a Kagaho, sin que le importara donde caían los golpes, ello mientras les reclamaba fuera de sí. 

Alarmado Saga atinó a arrebujarse en la esquina del sillón, antes de gusanear hacia el que ocupaba Defteros, para no ser azotado por equivocación.

Mordiéndose los labios Kanon y Kagaho recibieron los golpes de forma estoica, sin quejarse ni mucho menos protestar. Ambos chicos apenas se encorvaron cubriendo sus rostros con los antebrazos, mientras esperaban a que su padre descargara su furia. A pesar de sus constantes idioteces, Aspros no solía golpearlos, pero cuando lo hacía era de temer.

Cuando Defteros le pidió a su pareja que se detuviera, todo volvió a la calma.

—Empiecen a explicar, así cómo fueron buenos para follar —bramó haciéndolos temblar.

Conteniendo el llanto, los regañados se acomodaron bien nuevamente. Ignorando el ardor en sus espaldas y con cara de circunstancias, asintieron al comprender que ya no tenía caso ocultar el problema a sus padres (lo que habían planeado hacer).

Sin animarse a desafiar la autoridad de Aspros, explicaron lo sucedido. Ambos hombres los dejaron relatar sin interrumpir, soltando alguna que otra pregunta cada que lo consideraban necesario.

Cuando finalizó el interrogatorio y el larguísimo sermón, cargando a cuestas la promesa de un castigo monumental, los tres jóvenes fueron despedidos a sus habitaciones. Aspros y Defteros se dirigieron a la de Ikki para verificar el estado del chico, quien seguía perdido en un sueño profundo aunque por ratos se quejaba y removía debido al malestar.

Defteros se tendió a su lado apoyando la espalda en la cabecera, permitiéndole a sus dedos jugar distraídamente con los rizos desordenados del menor, mientras Aspros se sentó a los pies de la cama a observar la escena.

—Llamaré a Youma en un rato, ese bastardo embustero es un excelente abogado... —Aspros soltó el comentario al aire, antes de perder la mirada en la lamparita de snoopy con la que Ikki dormía, ya que el chico no era amigo de la oscuridad debido a las pesadillas que a veces lo atacaban—. Estoy casi seguro que el padre de ese niñato ofrecido demandará a los muchachos.

—Shion me llamó cuando estaba en ortodoncia. Nos espera mañana en su casa —murmuró Defteros, luego de asentir conforme con el comentario de su pareja—. Debemos estar preparados para lo peor.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Shion y Dohko se encontraban en su casa esperando a los implicados del problema. Al ser sábado solían compartir el desayuno en familia; sin embargo; dadas las circunstancias y su estado de ánimo, optaron por permitirle a sus hijos comer donde y cuando quisieran.

Mu, por capricho de Kiki, tomó su desayuno metido en cama con el chiquillo, mientras veían Wreck-It Ralph por millonésima vez. En cambio Shiryu permaneció atrincherado en su habitación, molesto por la discusión del día anterior.

El primero en llegar fue Sísifo en compañía de Ilias y Aioria, quienes tras el respectivo saludo cordial, ingresaron a la amplia sala a esperar por los demás. A los pocos minutos Defteros, Kanon y Kagaho hicieron acto de presencia, e ingresaron saludando con extrema seriedad a todos los que estaban.

Aunque Defteros, Sísifo, Shion y Dohko se conocían desde su época de estudiantes, y algunos de ellos tenían trato como colegas, ninguno se animó a iniciar una charla trivial. El silencio cada vez se hacía más incómodo, tanto para los mayores como para los muchachos.

Rato después llegó Albiore, acompañado de su hijo, saludando a cada uno de los presentes con su formalidad de siempre. En cambio Hyoga, puso cara de sufrido al ver a los otros tres estudiantes, pues no los esperaba allí y su presencia no le ayudaba con los nervios.

—Señores, el motivo de esta reunión se debe a un mensaje deplorable que pone en entredicho la integridad moral, física y psicológica de los estudiantes implicados, así como el intachable prestigio del instituto. Les he abierto las puertas de mi casa por consideración a ustedes, ya que además de tratarse de mis estudiantes, esto también afecta a colegas y amigos.

Empezó a hablar Shion, tras ofrecerle limonada a los presentes la cual ninguno aceptó.

—Como ustedes comprenderán, es mi deber tomar las medidas que considere adecuadas con cada uno, las cuales dependerán de lo que se exponga aquí. En primer lugar serán confrontados, eso para esclarecer si el acto de ayer fue consensual o realizado bajo algún tipo de amenaza de cualquiera de los involucrados.

Todos asintieron con actitud solemne, manteniendo sus miradas y completa atención puestas en Shion, que hablaba con la seriedad propia de quien lleva años al mando.

—Aunque comprendo que será incómodo, cada uno tendrá la oportunidad de explicar lo que sucedió. Sean claros —concluyó y con un gesto elegante de su diestra, indicó a los muchachos que podían hablar.

A pesar de mostrarse hermético, Kagaho fue el primero en pedir la palabra. En ningún momento titubeó durante su relato, pues el chico se limitó a explicar cómo había sido la tarde desde que salieron del cine, hasta que terminó en los baños enredado con Hyoga debido a su insistencia. Luego de él, fue Kanon quien soltó todo con lujo y detalles, lo que coincidió con el relato de Aioria.

Todos los chicos coincidieron al relatar las cosas tal y como sucedieron, sin quitar, aumentar o exagerar en los detalles a conveniencia. Si iban a recibir un castigo, preferían que fuera por lo que hicieron, no por una mentira.

Los mayores no dijeron nada, ni mostraron indignación o sorpresa, ellos solo asentían levemente a medida que los escuchaban, y en el caso de Shion tomaba notas a pesar que estaba grabando las conversaciones.

Hyoga, por el contrario, se puso pálido y empezó a sufrir de dolor de cabeza. Cada cierto tiempo miraba de soslayo a su padre, quien se mantenía firme y serio mientras prestaba atención a lo que allí se decía.

El pánico empezó a reptar por su sistema, hasta que anidó por completo en su ser, revolviendo sus ideas de por sí disparatadas y absurdas. Hasta ese momento comprendió la gravedad del problema en el que estaba envuelto y las consecuencias del mismo. Se estaba jugando su permanencia en el instituto, y lo más importante de todo, el afecto de su padre. Eso último era primordial en su vida.

Supo entonces que era su deber pensar en una solución que le salvara el pellejo.

—Shion, el día de ayer Ilias y yo interrogamos a Aioria en cuanto llegó a casa —dijo Sísifo, sacando de sus cavilaciones a Hyoga. El psiquiatra colocó sobre la mesa de centro la pequeña grabadora que usaba en sus consultas y explicó—. Acá está grabada toda la conversación, la cual coincide en todo lo que han dicho los tres jóvenes hasta el momento. Cabe destacar que mi hijo no sabía que lo estaba grabando.

Shion asintió conforme con esa medida, se puso de pie pidiendo conservar la grabadora y regresó a su lugar mirando a Hyoga. Era el único que faltaba, y según el vídeo causante del problema, era quien se postulaba como víctima de abuso sexual. Aunque los relatos echaron a tierra esa hipótesis.

—Joven Smirnov, es su turno para hablar.

Hyoga, que tenía cara de mártir recién flagelado, apretó los labios antes de echarse a llorar con verdaderas ganas y sentimiento, dejando en silencio a todos allí. Albiore giró a mirarlo, y movido por la compasión, se acercó para posar la mano en la espalda buscando reconfortarlo y darle su apoyo. Pese a todo, seguía adorando a su hijo, ese sentimiento no podía cambiarlo por nada.

Todos creyeron que aquel despliegue de lágrimas, se debió a que los relatos dejaron en evidencia que él se ofreció, llenándolo de vergüenza y angustia. Aquello les hizo sentir pena por él, ya que después de todo sólo era un chiquillo inmaduro.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—Ellos me obligaron, director... dijeron que si no me dejaba follar por todos, me... me harían algo peor —explicó entre sollozos, manteniendo una postura medio encorvada, con los puños cubriendo sus ojos para hacer más plausible su versión. Aquella mentira fue lo primero que improvisó al último momento—. Me amenazaron... si gritaba para pedir ayuda estaban dispuestos a pegarme... y me dio miedo... sólo por eso me dejé hacer todo lo que quisieron.

Kagaho, Kanon y Aioria se incorporaron de un salto dispuestos a matarlo allí mismo, gritándole que era un maldito hipócrita. Sísifo de inmediato sostuvo a Aioria, Defteros a Kagaho e Ilias a Kanon, pidiéndoles que se calmaran para no empeorar las cosas.

Entre tanto Albiore se quedó lívido, sin poder procesar lo que su hijo acababa de decir, porque era definitivo: el Hyoga de esa mañana; no era el mismo Hyoga de la tarde anterior.

Shion y Dohko llamaron a la calma a todos allí, obligando a los muchachos mayores a sentarse nuevamente. Preocupado Shion apretó los labios mientras veía a cada uno de los presentes, pues con la confesión de Hyoga, el asunto cambiaba por completo. Era su palabra contra la de los demás.

—¿Sabías que alguien los estaba grabando? —Soltó Dohko, mirándolo suspicaz ya que no terminó de creerle el teatro.

Antes que Hyoga se decidiera a responder, pues estaba pensando qué decir y la presión no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, Shiryu apareció de brazos cruzados y con gesto serio.

—Ya les dije que fue Ikki quien los grabó para humillar a Hyoga. Ikki lo odia y siempre le pone apodos. Es obvio que todos ellos al ser amigos se pusieron de acuerdo —espetó con tono soberbio. Silencioso se había dedicado a escuchar cada uno de los relatos, y fue cuando el rubio habló que terminó por comprender que desde el principio tenía la razón—. ¡Di la verdad, Hyoga, que ellos no te volverán a lastimar!

—¡Shiryu, basta! —demandó su padre, realmente molesto por su intromisión.  
  
—S-sí... sí fue Ikki quien lo grabó todo.

Hyoga optó por asentir con la mirada gacha y actitud mustia, agradeciendo mentalmente el apoyo de su buen amigo. No lo había considerado, pero al escuchar a Shiryu acusando al chico revoltoso, en ese instante pensó que era una excelente opción y su mejor oportunidad para salir victorioso. Total tenía de aliado al hijastro del director. Esa era su mejor carta.

—¡Ikki no grabó nada, mentirosos! —gritaron los demás jóvenes, que no comprendieron porque esos dos sacaron a bailar al otro en ese asunto.  
  
Kagaho y Kanon estuvieron a punto de saltarle encima a Shiryu y Hyoga, pero contra todo pronóstico, Defteros sonrió amplio, complacido con ese estúpido desliz. Un apretón en los antebrazos de cada uno de sus muchachos bastó para dejarlos quietos, quienes se sorprendieron al ver a su padre tan contento. Ambos parpadearon preocupados, pensando que el galeno había enloquecido por la preocupación.

—Señores, si me permiten enviar un mensaje y me dan veinte minutos, les prometo que este descalabro acabará de una vez por todas —pronunció con total frescura.

Defteros buscó su móvil y allí mismo envió el mensaje a toda prisa, dejando a todos extrañados e intrigados por igual.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Saga, Milo, Pharaoh, Eo e Isaac se encontraban acosando a Ikki, quien todo sea dicho era mimado por Aspros, ya que el muchacho a pesar de que no tenía infección alguna había amanecido con mucha fiebre y con casi medio rostro amoratado.

Tirados en el sofá de la enorme sala familiar, mientras hacían zapping, Milo y Saga insistían que querían verle el pene. Gracias a los chismes, se habían enterado que cargaba un piercing de lo más genial justo ahí.

—Dejen de joder que no les voy a enseñar nada —murmuró enfurruñado, ya que llevaba rato soportando a los cinco muchachos bulliciosos.

Isaac y Eo rodaban de la risa en la alfombra mullida, pues fueron ellos quienes les dieron el chisme a los otros dos, al saber de antemano las consecuencias del mismo. En apariencia relajados, ya que también estaban allí para apoyar a Ikki y sus familiares, se llevaron un puñado de palomitas a la boca y miraron la pantalla del televisor.

Ikki al ver a sus acompañantes tan interesados en el programa de motocross, cambió el canal a uno infantil, donde pasaban Bravest Warriors. Por mera gana de joder lo dejó, provocando que todos soltaran quejas y lo bombardearan con las palomitas. A excepción de Pharaoh, él era fanático de Catbug desde el drama de Rebecca, Sir Jeffers y Chad.

—Al menos déjanos ver el tatuaje —suplicó Saga. A pesar que se encontraba preocupado por Kanon y Kagaho, no quiso perder la oportunidad de fastidiar al más chico.

—No, ayer se enojaron conmigo por eso —rebatió en un murmullo. Saga rodó los ojos y negó.

—Ayer nos enojamos por los aros en tus orejas, que fue lo único que vimos... no sabíamos que te hiciste un tatuaje ni que te pusiste tantos piercings. —Ya que Ikki le dio otra negativa y estaba poco cooperativo a pesar de sus explicaciones, decidió vengarse y fastidiarlo un poco más—. Eo, Isaac... ¿sabían que Ikki ahora lleva frenillos?

Los mencionados se alzaron cual suricata, y en segundos le cayeron encima a Ikki con la intención de verle los dientes, como si eso fuera la novedad más grande del mundo. Milo se echó a reír con ganas, estrellando palmas con Saga por la jugada triunfal, mientras Pharaoh buscaba con desesperación la bolsa de chocolates que había visto por allí.

En ese instante entró Aspros, que alzó una ceja al ver a los adolescentes comportarse como críos de kinder, preguntándose si eso era algún mal contagioso. Negando varias veces se acercó al menor, para medirle la temperatura e indicarle que lo acompañara con todo y teléfono. Obedeciendo al instante, Ikki escapó de las garras de sus curiosos amigos, se quitó las palomitas de encima mientras se calzaba los converse y siguió a su  _padre_  sin hacer preguntas.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Las acusaciones; sobre todo de Aioria, Shiryu y Hyoga; volaban de vez en cuando en la sala de Shion, quien hacía todo lo posible para que allí no hubiera una masacre.

Albiore sentía que se moría. No sabía qué pensar respecto a su vástago. Por un lado quería creer que Hyoga era inocente, pero eso lo dejaba como víctima de una violación brutal, lo que atormentaba al pobre hombre. Y por otro lado, en caso de que estuviera mintiendo con su versión, le dolía pensar que su hijo tuviera ese tipo de mentalidad tan retorcida y mezquina. Hasta ese momento él era el único que no había dicho nada, ya que no quería apoyar al bando equivocado por error, aunque en un par de ocasiones le suplicó a su hijo que dijera la verdad.

Dohko, enfurecido e indignado por la desobediencia de su hijo, no tuvo problema alguno para reprender severamente a Shiryu delante de todos, pero el muchacho obstinado se atrevió a retarlo negándose a salir de la sala.

Al escuchar el alboroto Mu tuvo a bien asomarse para ofrecer limonada y galletas, mostrándose igual de amable con cada uno, pues todos estaban exaltados y molestos en mayor o menor medida. Defteros, Ilias y Sísifo agradecieron la cortesía, ya que no tuvieron corazón de desairar al muchacho. Al ver que ellos aceptaron, Kagaho, Kanon y Aioria también lo hicieron, aprovechando la oportunidad para hablar con su compañero.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas, Defteros? —Sísifo lo miró con curiosidad, luego de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

—En cuanto Aspros venga lo sabrás. —Juguetón le guiñó un ojo, dejando de piedra al psiquiatra y su hermano. Les era extraño verlo tan campante y relajado en una situación así.

Las discusiones y charlas siguieron un momento más, hasta que todos vieron pasar por el ventanal el inconfundible Bentley Continental azul de Aspros, el cual estacionó al lado del Bentley Bentayga burdeos de su hermano. Todos giraron a mirar a Defteros, quien sonrió mostrando muchos dientes y se alzó de hombros con total desapego.

—Llegó la hora de la verdad. —Instantes después el señor de servicio hizo pasar a Aspros e Ikki.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa llenaron la sala cuando vieron el rostro golpeado del jovencito, que se limitó a saludar con un gesto de la mano antes de sentarse al lado de Defteros. Aspros saludó a todos manteniendo una actitud distante y desconfiada, y a diferencia de Ikki, se quedó de pie al lado de sus familiares cual centinela.

La llegada de ellos bastó para que todo quedara en silencio otra vez, y a un gesto de Shion, Defteros empezó a explicar.

—Ikki está aquí para demostrar que este chico miente.

Defteros se pausó unos segundos, para cerciorarse que todos lo escuchaban y que Shion pusiera de nueva cuenta la grabadora.

—Kagaho golpeó a su hermano, cuando le reclamó por lo que hizo con Hyoga en los baños, asunto del que se enteró gracias al mensaje que él y sus compañeros recibieron —explicó ante la mirada estupefacta de todos.

Con una pequeña sonrisa y tono dulce, le pidió al menor que se pusiera de pie y le alzó la remera, dejando a la vista los piercings, parte del tatuaje y algunos hematomas producto de las patadas.

—Ikki no pudo grabarlos como aseguran los dos niños, ya que se hizo un tatuaje y se puso estos piercings mientras los chicos estaban en los baños. Eso lo pueden corroborar en el studio donde lo atendieron.

Hyoga cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando hasta ese instante el detalle tan primordial que pasó por alto debido al nerviosismo. Se arrepintió hasta la médula por haber mentido a tontas y locas.

Mu, Kagaho, Kanon y Aioria saltaron de sus lugares, sorprendidos por la travesura del chico y fascinados por la moda que en un principio los espantó.

—¡Quiero ver tu tatuaje, enano! —chilló Kanon sin poder contener la emoción, pero una mirada de Aspros lo devolvió a su lugar seguido de Kagaho. Aioria los imitó porque Ilias se lo ordenó y Mu optó por ofrecer limonada a los recién llegados para disimular.

Defteros contuvo la risa, ya que las ocurrencias y reacciones de Kanon siempre conseguían disipar su malhumor. Con paciencia le acomodó la ropa a Ikki y tras sentarlo de nuevo a su lado, le pidió el móvil sin dejar de mimarlo.

—Hyoga le envió este mensaje a Ikki —dijo mostrando el mismo—, fui yo quien lo leyó, pues gracias los golpes que Kagaho le propinó, el peque terminó en el hospital e incluso fue necesario ponerle aparatología fija en los dientes debido al traumatismo.

—En verdad lamento que el problema haya alcanzado a terceros.

Shion negó un tanto molesto al saber que los hermanos habían terminado discutiendo, ya que estaba enterado de su buena relación. Por su cuenta Shiryu quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, lamentándose de su obstinación mientras Dohko le dedicaba una mirada severa, indicándole en silencio que no fuera a abrir la boca.

—¿Qué es lo que dice el mensaje? —habló por fin Albiore.

_"Ikki, quisiera decir que lamento la putiza que tu hermano te dio, pero tienes que reconocer que te la ganaste a pulso luego de reclamarle de forma tan estúpida. A partir de ahora es tu harto deber aceptar nuestra relación te guste o no, pues como sabes hoy le he demostrado a Kagaho todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por él, y créeme cuando aseguro que soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas más para tenerlo a mi lado."_

Defteros lo leyó fuerte y claro, para tortura de Shiryu, Hyoga y su padre. Acto seguido le entregó el móvil a Shion para que verificara la veracidad del mensaje, dando permiso a que cada uno lo leyera si así lo deseaban.

—¿Hyoga, tienes algo qué decir? —inquirió su padre.

—Ellos dijeron la verdad, papá...

—¿Algo más? —Si algo le molestaba a Albiore, eran las mentiras. No soportaba el engaño, mucho menos cuando perjudicaba a alguien.

—...Lo siento... por mentir... yo no quería que pasara este problema —murmuró llorando esta vez con sinceridad.

—Con esto queda en claro que Hyoga no fue obligado de ninguna manera. Por lo pronto, los estudiantes implicados quedarán suspendidos durante una semana por desacato y mal comportamiento, ya que estaban uniformados al momento del acto. El día lunes los espero para que firmen la suspensión y el acta. Por esta vez no los expulsaré ya que se trata de su primer llamado de atención, aunque es claro que esto irá a su expediente —concluyó Shion luego de minutos—. En cuanto al responsable que grabó y difundió el mensaje, las autoridades del instituto harán todo lo posible por encontrar al culpable.

—Por mi cuenta, señores, dejo en claro que el lunes este chico y su familia recibirán noticias de mi abogado. No quiero que vuelva a acosar a ninguno de mis hijos, ni mucho menos a difamarlos —dijo Aspros casi al instante, dedicándole una mirada severa al muchacho rubio.

Con eso se dio por finalizada aquella reunión.


	14. Capítulo 13 - Gossip & Whispers

 

 

El día lunes la gran mayoría de estudiantes hablaban del mensaje que recibieron el viernes por la tarde, en el caso de los muchachos que no estaban enterados de nada, terminaron por informarse gracias a la buena comunicación y gusto por los chismes. Algunos ni siquiera sabían de la existencia de Hyoga antes de eso; pero para cuando iniciaron las clases; la mayoría sabía de lo que hizo el hijo del profesor Albiore.

Alberich y Mime sonreían complacidos por los rumores que alcanzaban a escuchar, disfrutando como enanos por ello, ya que incluso un par de muchachos editaron las fotos, usándolas como memes en las redes sociales dando lugar a chistes y comentarios crueles. Cuando Queen llegó y alcanzó a sus amigos, iba rojo por el esfuerzo que hacía al contener la risa luego de ver un par de memes insuperables. A los pocos instantes se les unió Lune.

—Todo salió de maravillas —murmuró Alberich a la vez que acomodaba bien la correa de su mochila mientras cerraba a su casillero.

—Me da pena el profe Albiore. —Lune suspiró al comentar aquello. Al chico le agradaba dicho profesor, ya que siempre lo motivaba con sus proyectos, por lo que veía injusto lastimarlo de esa manera.

—Es solo una víctima del plan... además quien lo manda a tener una zorra por hijo. —El tono sardónico y burlón de Alberich, hizo que Lune negara inconforme con el comentario. El taheño rodó los ojos y bufó—. Ya quita esa cara porque nos delatará.

Alberich como buen líder, arrastró consigo a Queen y Mime, dejando atrás a Lune que seguía acomodando sus libros y materiales en el casillero. Justo cuando pensaba alejarse para buscar a sus amigos o a su hermanastro; Jabu, Algethi y Geki; aparecieron interponiéndose en su camino. Lune dio un paso hacia atrás ya que no quería tener problemas con esos muchachos; sin embargo; el trío peculiar opinaba distinto.

—¿Qué tal si te follamos como al hijo del profe, perrita? —Jabu hizo la pregunta con tono burlón, provocando las risas de sus amigos.

Lune negó intentando recular una vez más, pero terminó chocando contra los casilleros.

—Ya está. La perra si quiere. —Geki soltó el comentario sosteniendo del brazo a Lune, arrastrándolo hacia los baños que estaban más próximos.

En ese momento Lune quiso ser como su padre, igual de imponente, con su mal genio y carácter de temer. Pero él no era como Minos, para su infortunio era todo lo contrario.

Por el camino, aunque intentó librarse y les pidió que lo dejaran en paz, el chico buscó a alguno de los profesores o incluso a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran. Nada. La mayoría de estudiantes que los vieron, prefirieron voltear el rostro y fingir que estaban ocupados, pues todos le temían a Geki y sus amigos.

Al llegar a los baños, Algethi se encargó de sacar a punta de amenazas y empujones a quien estuviera allí, dejando el lugar vacío. Geki y Jabu aferraron el largo cabello de Lune, y sin consideración alguna, lo arrastraron a tirones hasta hundirle la cara en uno de los mingitorios mientras Algethi vigilaba la entrada. Ya se habían equivocado una vez con Ikki al no custodiar, así que no pensaban volver a cometer la misma estupidez.

Recitando obscenidades e insultos los muchachos siguieron fastidiando a Lune, soltando algunos golpes, a la vez que aprovechaban para manosear con la mano libre el trasero y los genitales por encima del pantalón. Lune lloraba en silencio, luchando por alejar su rostro del repugnante lugar, mientras manoteaba en un intento desesperado porque no lo tocaran de más.

—Tienes el culo bien plano y sin gracia. —Jabu se mofó, perdiendo su mano entre las piernas desde atrás para estrujarle los testículos con saña. Geki empezó a reír por el comentario, dándole una nalgada con todas sus fuerzas al tímido chico para dejarlo quieto.

— _El cabro negro es satánico._

Algethi dio la señal que era hora de detenerse, porque se aproximaba un profesor por el pasillo. Jabu y Geki soltaron a Lune, dándole una patada en el abdomen luego de amenazarlo si se quejaba con alguien, y tranquilamente salieron de allí mientras reían por lo fácil que era fastidiarlo.

Cerca de la jardinera central; Sorrento, Shun, Shiryu y Seiya; charlaban de lo sucedido con Hyoga y los demás, ya que todos ellos recibieron el mensaje ese viernes. Sin embargo, cuando Mu se acercó, negó un par de veces al ver que Shun reproducía el vídeo, mientras Shiryu hablaba de la reunión que hubo en su casa el sábado por la mañana.

—Shiryu, te recuerdo que tu padre dijo claramente que nada de lo que se habla en casa debe ventilarse aquí —regañó mirándolo con seriedad.

Shiryu era discreto, pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos, no tenía problemas en compartir todo tipo de información. Punto aparte era Mu, quien era reservado en todo momento.

—¡No seas aguafiestas, Mu! Recuerda que Hyoga es nuestro amigo, así que necesitamos estar informados de lo que le pasa —canturreó Seiya con aprobación de Shun, ya que al chico de ojos verdes le interesaba saber qué sería de Hyoga después de eso.

—Y ustedes no sean cotillas, fisgonear es de gente ociosa —espetó dejando callado al moreno inquieto. Mu suspiró al notar que había sido demasiado cortante, sintiéndose mal por eso. De inmediato le dedicó una sonrisa a manera de disculpa, para luego sugerir con sutileza—: Si quieren saber cómo está Hyoga, deberían llamarlo o incluso buscarlo, seguro les agradecerá el apoyo... ahora más que nunca necesita de sus amigos.

Los muchachos asintieron conformes con la sugerencia, aunque no sabían si el profesor Albiore estaba de ánimos para recibir visitas o permitirle a su hijo tenerlas. Se encontraban platicando de eso, cuando Ikki y Saga pasaron a su lado a paso tranquilo y distraídos, cada uno perdido en su propia mente.

Saga echaba en falta a Kanon y Kagaho, sus eternos cómplices de travesuras y aventuras. En el caso de Ikki, si bien le hacían falta los otros dos, con su hermano aún no había arreglado el problema. De hecho, desde la paliza que recibió, lo evitaba como a la peste.

—Hola, Saga. Hola, Ikki—Saludó Mu con una sonrisa discreta.

El gemelo detuvo sus pasos para girar a mirar al chico, correspondiendo el saludo con una sonrisa forzada. Ikki en cambio giró a mirarlo y con un gesto de su mano saludó de vuelta, para luego seguir con su camino.

Sorrento y Seiya parpadearon sorprendidos, ya que Ikki no le dijo a Mu ningún apodo divertido. Por alguna extraña razón, solía asociarlo con ovejas y corderos esponjosos. Y sobre todo, por el moretón que Ikki llevaba en su rostro. Shiryu en cambio desvió la mirada, fingiendo no notar la existencia de los primos.

—¿Cómo están Kanon y Kagaho? —Saga se alzó de hombros murmurando un "bien".

El gemelo mayor no quería estar cerca del hijo del profesor Dohko, detalle que no se le antojó disimular de ninguna manera. Excusándose que tenía que ir a buscar materiales a su casillero, se despidió de Mu prometiendo verlo a la hora del receso.

—¿Qué le pasaría a Ikki?

Fue Seiya quien externó la duda, que Sorrento y Shun también compartían. Shiryu apretó los labios obligándose a no decir palabra, cuando Mu con una mirada le indicó que no debía ser chismoso.

—Ni idea. Pregúntale a él —soltó Mu con despreocupación.

Seiya estaba por plantear una de sus famosas hipótesis, cuando vieron ingresar a un chico nuevo. Pocos estudiantes lo ignoraron, otros apenas le prestaron atención y el resto lo miró con suma curiosidad, ya que el jovencito tenía una cualidad innegable: desde su aspecto hasta su andar y movimientos mesurados, destilaba elegancia sin esfuerzo alguno, dándole un aire aristocrático.

El muchacho nuevo, pasó de largo sin mirar a nadie a su alrededor, ajeno a los cuchicheos que por ratos tenían que ver con él. Cuando llegó a los pasillos que dirigían a los baños, Geki, Jabu y Algethi caminaban entre risas pedestres y una charla de lo más vulgar. El chico apenas enarcó una ceja, concluyendo que eran desagradables gracias a esa primera impresión. Un suspiro melifluo brotó de sus labios, preguntándose si todos en el instituto eran igual de insulsos, anodinos y prosaicos. Sin perder tiempo, e ignorando con maestría las  _lindezas_  que Geki y Jabu le dedicaron al pasar a su lado, se dirigió a buscar al profesor Ilias.

A medio camino su opinión respecto a los estudiantes cambió para mejor, cuando pasó al lado de Saga. Ese chico, que parecía ser conocido por muchos por la forma en que lo saludaban, le pareció realmente atractivo.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Minutos antes que la campana sonara, Ikki se dirigió al baño luego de buscar sus materiales en el casillero. Quería aplicar crema a su tatuaje (que seguía siendo novedad). Al entrar encontró a Lune llorando en silencio, mientras intentaba arreglarse el cabello enmarañado. Ikki alzó los arcos ciliares extrañado al verlo en ese estado, ya que el estudiante siempre estaba presentable.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —inquirió con tiento. Si bien el chico no le era desagradable, sabía que era uña y mugre con Alberich, Queen y Mime, quienes le daban mala espina, por lo que evitaba a ese grupito.

—Estoy bien —musitó ahogando un sollozo.

Ikki lo vio con cara de « _no te creo nada»_ , mas no insistió, así que se encerró en un cubículo a hacer lo que tenía planeado. Shion le prohibió mencionar nada del tatuaje, mucho menos mostrarlo a sus compañeros para que no se hiciera moda.

Al salir Lune seguía allí, frustrado porque tenía nudos en el pelo. Ikki negó acercándose a una pileta para lavarse y luego giró para mirarlo, tras secar sus manos.

—Si no me quieres decir nada de lo que te pasó está bien, pero si me dejas puedo ayudarte con ese nido de pájaros —indicó señalando el lío plateado que coronaba la cabeza ajena.

Lune lo miró sorprendido. Ikki nunca antes le había hablado, por lo que no tenía idea que podía ser amable con él. Sin pensarlo más asintió. En silencio Ikki empezó a desenredar los nudos usando sus dedos como peine, cuidando de no tirar más de la fuerza, hasta que el pelo quedó nuevamente lacio. Sin preguntar empezó a hacerle una trenza de cinco cabos desde la raíz, entretenido con aquello.

—¿Quién te enseñó a hacer eso?

—Tutoriales en youtube. Mis primos tienen el pelo igual de largo... las trenzas han salvado a muchos de morir ahorcados cuando están cerca de ellos y hay mucho aire —explicó divertido, haciendo reír a Lune. Además que Ikki no podía negar que le entretenía hacerlas, incluso se hacía sus propias pulseras de colores con ellas.

Cuando finalizó, Lune le agradeció el gesto mientras se ajustaba bien la liga que tenía en el extremo, asegurándose que quedara firme y segura. Abochornado Ikki se alzó de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto, murmurando que cualquiera en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

—No deberías permitir que Geki y esos tipos te jodan —dijo antes de salir, dejando a Lune con una sonrisa suave mientras asentía por el consejo.

Dos minutos después la campana sonó junto al llamado de Shion, ordenando a todos que se presentaran en el auditorio para una reunión.

El director Shion, en compañía del resto del personal docente, fue claro y tajante cuando ordenó que no quería que ningún estudiante siguiera dando lata con el dichoso vídeo. De hecho amenazó con suspender a quien descubrieran mirando, compartiendo o editando dicho material. Del mismo modo, dejó prohibido maltratar o hacer cualquier tipo de comentarios hirientes a cualquiera de los muchachos que aparecían en el vídeo.

El parloteo siguió buen rato más. Shion y varios profesores aprovecharon para recordarles a los estudiantes que debían respetarse, tener dignidad y evitar ese tipo de espectáculos en lugares públicos, ya que las consecuencias solían ser graves.

La perorata estuvo a punto de hacer dormir a varios; sin embargo; casi todos optaron por atender la amenaza de suspensión. A nadie le interesaba tener su expediente manchado. Casi todos aspiraban a ingresar a las mejores universidades del país o del extranjero.

Cuando la reunión terminó, la gran mayoría habían borrado el mensaje y las fotos de sus móviles. En orden los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivo salones para dar inicio a la jornada.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Shion estaba a un tris de sufrir una crisis nerviosa, pues a medida que los estudiantes llegaron a primera hora, los padres de algunos se aglomeraron en la dirección dispuestos a hablar con él y los profesores.

En su mayoría eran los padres de los alumnos más remilgados, quienes estaban indignados con el mensaje que sus hijos recibieron durante el fin de semana. Varios incluso exigieron que se le despidiera al profesor Albiore, puesto que su hijo era uno de los protagonistas de semejante acto. El director se vio obligado a improvisar una reunión de urgencia con los padres y profesores; a excepción de Albiore; la que se realizó al finalizar con la reunión de estudiantes en el auditorio.

Al final luego de un largo debate Shion hizo entrar en razón a los padres, argumentando que no estaba dispuesto a expulsar a ninguno de los estudiantes; dado que era su primer falta. Además lo más importante de todo: que no era su trabajo quitarle la oportunidad de estudio a nadie. Los pocos que no estaban satisfechos con la medida, terminaron por aceptarla a regañadientes. El director era quien tenía la última palabra.

Mientras tanto afuera de dirección, Hyoga, Kanon, Kagaho y Aioria esperaban con paciencia a que Shion apareciera para firmar la suspensión y el acta que marcaría de forma negativa sus expedientes. Aspros y Youma se encontraban a unos pasos charlando tranquilamente en compañía de Albiore y Sísifo, quienes de vez en cuando le lanzaban miradas escuetas a los chicos.

—Mi papá está cabreadisimo —murmuró Kanon, sin poder ocultar la preocupación que se dibujaba en sus facciones. Kagaho, que tenía la misma expresión, cruzándose de brazos asintió apesadumbrado.

—Ni me lo digas... mi papá está igual. Jamás se había enojado tanto conmigo. —Aioria estuvo a punto de hacer un puchero como los que hacía su hermano, mas consiguió detener el gesto a tiempo.

—Es la primera vez en la vida que me arrepiento tanto por follar. —Kagaho y Aioria apretaron los labios para no reír, debido a la forma dramática en que Kanon soltó el comentario. No era ni momento ni lugar.

A pocos pasos de allí, Hyoga se mantenía atento a la charla de los chicos, buscando una brecha para llamar la atención de Kagaho. Se negaba a dejar de  _amar_  al muchacho. Por el contrario, después de analizar bien las cosas durante todo el fin de semana, Hyoga comprendió (según él) que el error estaba en la forma intensa que tenía al demostrar sus sentimientos. Le urgía hablar con Kagaho, para disculparse apropiadamente por la absurda acusación y pedirle una segunda oportunidad, ya que estaba dispuesto a empezar de cero y hacer las cosas bien.

Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a llamarlo, Shion apareció en compañía de los demás profesores, quienes se dirigieron a sus salones a impartir clases. Salvo Albiore, él debía estar con su hijo al momento de recibir el castigo por parte de las autoridades del instituto.

Luego de hacerlos pasar al salón de juntas, el director les entregó las actas y suspensiones a firmar, recitando las consecuencias que tendrían por las mismas. Así mismo aprovechó para informar que aún no habían localizado al responsable de enviar los mensajes en cadena, ya que la IP que detectaron era de un ordenador público. Shion se había comunicado con el encargado del café internet, pero no recibió la ayuda esperada, pues en dicho lugar jamás solicitaban identificación de ningún tipo a quienes rentaban las máquinas. Además que la cuenta era falsa y ya había sido eliminada.

A medida que Shion hablaba, Albiore notó que su hijo no dejaba de lanzarle miradas a Kagaho, y sin pena alguna, le apretó el antebrazo con fuerza para llamarlo a la corrección. Hyoga apenas se quejó, y optó por agachar la mirada. Ya buscaría otro momento para acercarse a Kagaho.

En cuanto firmaron, Aspros presentó a Youma, el serio abogado que estaba a su siniestra.

—Por esta ocasión no voy a presentar ninguna demanda, ya que el Señor Smirnov se ha mostrado comprensivo con el caso. Sin embargo, es mi deseo que todos los muchachos firmen un « _Acta_  de Compromiso», donde quedará establecido que no difamarán a ninguno de sus compañeros, y sobre todo: conservarán el asunto a discreción, sin dar detalles del mismo a nadie —explicó el galeno con su típico tono frío, haciendo una leve pausa para que los chicos asimilaran la información.

Asegurándose de que tenía la atención de todos, siguió hablando.

—Del mismo modo, queda totalmente prohibido cualquier tipo de maltrato hacia cualquiera de los implicados. Quien se atreva a cometer una falta, por mínima que sea, será internado en una correccional de menores. Su estadía allí dependerá de la gravedad de la falta, que varía de un mes hasta un año —remató con mirada maliciosa.

Aspros observó a cada uno de los chicos al terminar de decir sus términos, consiguiendo en cada caso asentimientos tímidos y miradas asustadizas. Al director eso le parecía una excelente medida, ya que el médico dejó en evidencia que se preocupaba por todos y no solo por sus retoños.

Al final, casi en contra de su voluntad, los estudiantes firmaron el documento con algo de terror; seguidos de sus padres y el director, quienes por el contrario parecían satisfechos con semejante barbaridad. Tras leer el acta en voz alta una vez más, haciendo énfasis en el castigo prometido, Youma lo selló con una sonrisa burlesca.

Con una señal del director, todos los muchachos salieron nerviosos y asustados por eso último, ya que era algo que no esperaban ni en sus peores pesadillas. Nadie quería terminar en una correccional de menores.

Por su cuenta; Aspros, Youma, Sísifo, Shion y Albiore; prometieron que por el momento no le dirían a los estudiantes que la dichosa « _Acta de Compromiso_ », en realidad no tenía valor legal alguno. Esa estrategia era sólo para obsequiarles una lección inolvidable, darles un susto monumental y dejarlos quietos por un rato.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Aprovechando que el profesor aún no se presentaba, los alumnos de tercero se dedicaron a charlar formando grupos en diversos rincones. Ikki, Pharaoh, Isaac, Bud, Regulus y Eo, se acomodaron sobre sus mesas mientras permanecían colgados a la historia de terror que narraba el chileno, intentando no mostrarse tan crédulos a medida que lo escuchaban.

Syd, que había hecho amistad con otros compañeros, hacían planes para ir de paseo a la playa. Así cada grupo estaba en lo suyo. Jabu por el contrario se encontraba solo, sentado en su lugar, con el móvil que le regaló su padre pegado a la oreja.

—...No lo sé... ya te dije que lo mejor es que le preguntes a Geki. —Jabu suspiró torciendo los labios. Como siempre Algethi, el hijo del conserje, necesitaba un piano para poder practicar.

Cuando su " _amigo_ " le preguntó si tenía un piano de cola en su casa, Jabu fingió toser a la vez que negaba. Por supuesto que no tenía algo así en su pequeño departamento, su padre con su sarta de deudas no podía darse ese tipo de lujos ni en sueños.

—Es obvio que mi papá tiene un enorme piano en el salón de lectura, idiota, ¿acaso crees que soy un pobretón muerto de hambre como tú? —masculló de mala gana con el mismo tono pesado que usaba cuando humillaba a los demás. Lo que no se esperaba, era que Algethi le preguntara si le daba permiso para usarlo—. ¡Claro que no, imbécil! ¡Y ni se te ocurra pedirle permiso a mi papá!

  
El casi grito del muchacho provocó que la mayoría sus compañeros voltearan a verlo debido a la sorpresa, pero de inmediato lo ignoraron para evitar que el chico los insultara como solía hacer. Jabu cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo pánico al imaginar lo que sucedería si Algethi, Geki y el resto de la escuela, se enteraban que en realidad no tenía nada de lo que decía.

—No te pongas mongolo, perrita chillona, ya les he dicho un millón de veces que aunque mi papá sea amable aquí, no le gusta tener a ningún estudiante metido en la mansión —explicó modulando la voz de manera extraña, intentando (según él) hablar como hablan los chicos más mimados.

Jabu siguió con sus explicaciones, inventando que la prohibición de su padre, se debía a que unos amigos de su antigua escuela destruyeron por accidente una de sus tantas colecciones invaluables.

Casi media hora después, Jabu y el resto de la clase detuvo la conversación, en cuanto el profesor Ilias ingresó acompañado con el nuevo. En segundos, el sonido de las mesas y sillas arrastrándose llenó el espacio hasta que todos estuvieron en sus lugares.

—Chicos, el día de hoy un compañero se ha unido a nosotros, así que sean amables con él —canturreó el animado profesor, manteniendo su mano posada en el hombro endeble del chico. Con una sonrisa afable se dirigió a él—. Es hora de presentarte, y lo harás cómo lo hicieron tus compañeros el primer día: dirás tu nombre, pasatiempos favoritos y animal que te represente.

Ilias se alejó para darle su espacio, hasta que quedó apoyado en su escritorio, y cruzado de brazos le indicó al jovencito que podía hablar.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Camus Levallois. Mi pasión es la lectura, el violín y el yoga, los deportes que practico con regularidad son el polo y el golf. El animal que me representa es el águila real —dijo con voz serena y encantador acento francés. En ningún momento sonrió aunque estaba relajado.

El profesor asintió en cuanto el muchacho dejó de hablar, y luego de darle un rápido vistazo al salón, le indicó que se acomodara al lado de Isaac, quien además de ser el mejor de la clase, era organizado y responsable.

—Korhonen, necesito que ayudes a Levallois a ponerse al día con todas las clases, y le muestres las instalaciones del colegio —pidió el profesor con una senda sonrisa—, puedes pedirle apoyo a tus amigos.

Luego de eso las clases transcurrieron con normalidad.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

En el primer receso, Ikki y Pharaoh buscaron Albiore. Cuando dieron con él, ambos se plantaron frente al profesor con cara de idiotas, impidiéndole avanzar más a pesar que lo vieron cargando su charola con el desayuno.

—¿Se les ofrece algo, chicos? —preguntó con amabilidad, sintiéndose mal por el moretón que Ikki lucía. Ya no estaba inflamado como el sábado, pero la sombra del hematoma seguía allí.

Por respuesta, Pharaoh le dio un codazo suave a Ikki, este a su vez le devolvió un empujón flojo, recibiendo a cambio un pisotón, que devolvió con un puntapié en la pantorrilla. Albiore al notar el absurdo intercambio de golpes, que estaban lejos de ser agresivos, volvió a preguntar.

Ikki bufó rodando los ojos, al comprender que le tocaba hablar.

—Pharaoh quiere entregarle la mochila de Hyoga, ya que la dejó en su auto el día que fuimos al cine —explicó Ikki con algo de incomodidad.

Albiore parpadeó hasta que notó, que en efecto, la mochila de su hijo estaba detrás de Pharaoh. El muchacho despistado se inclinó a recogerla y se la entregó al profesor, mientras murmuraba algo en egipcio. Con cara de poker Ikki ayudó a sostener la charola, en lo que el mayor se colgaba al hombro la backpack y Pharaoh sacudía una especie de talismán sin detener sus murmullos.

—Gracias, chicos, son muy amables —dijo extrañado por lo que parecía un rezo en un idioma raro y las acciones del muchacho. Prefirió no preguntar. Pharaoh era rarito, y eso no era un secreto para nadie.

En cuanto el profesor se alejó, Ikki giró a mirar a su amigo a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—El eché una maldición egipcia a Hyoga —respondió alzándose de hombros—. No es nada grave, sólo se le hinchará el estómago, perderá el cabello, se quedará bizco y le saldrán verrugas en la cara... y quizás le salga una joroba.

—Dime que es una broma...

—Por su culpa tu hermano te golpeó. —Ikki ya no dijo nada, sonriente abrazó al egipcio.

Quizá Pharaoh no lo comprendía, pero para él era un gran apoyo y un amigo como ningún otro.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Cuando llegó la hora de salida, todos los estudiantes charlaban animados de la última novedad del instituto, pues a media mañana, Shion convocó al consejo estudiantil para informarles que debían organizar la fiesta de bienvenida como cada año, la cual se celebraría el sábado 6 de octubre.

Después del segundo receso, la noticia circulaba por todas partes, eclipsando por completo el chisme de la mañana. Ya nadie recordaba lo que los chicos hicieron en el baño.

—¿Piensan asistir a la fiesta? —Jabu miró a Algethi y Geki al hacer la pregunta, alzando una ceja al descubrir la expresión del más alto.

—Si esa mierda es obligatoria, sí —respondió Geki de mala gana, ya que no le interesaban esas estupideces. Algethi, que no perdía su cara de circunstancias, asintió confirmando su participación.

—Yo necesito un jodido piano por las tardes —soltó Algethi suspirando con fingido fastidio. Al escucharlo, sus acompañantes rodaron los ojos e ignoraron el comentario.

Lo cierto era que en verdad le apasionaba el piano. Desde pequeño su sueño era ser un pianista de renombre y fama mundial, pero lamentablemente no tenía uno en casa para practicar como necesitaba. Sus padres hicieron un gran esfuerzo, y para su cumpleaños, le obsequiaron un teclado sencillo de 49 teclas. Sin embargo; no era lo mismo ya que la presión, el peso de las teclas, número de las mismas y el sonido no le ayudaba.

Para su infortunio, no podía usar el salón de música por las tardes, ya que ese y todos los salones quedaban cerrados a cal y canto en cuanto las clases terminaban.

Ya que ninguno de sus compañeros dijo nada, armándose de valor Algethi decidió probar con el heredero Kido. Total con Jabu recibió negativas, y Ban ese día no se presentó a clases y tampoco respondió a sus llamadas.

Esperaba que su suerte fuera diferente. En una oportunidad estuvo en su mansión y había visto que tenían un hermoso piano de cola, que según el mismo Geki solo servía de adorno, dado que allí a nadie le interesaba dicho instrumento.

—¿Crees que tu abuelo me permita usar su piano por las tardes, Geki? —Algethi cerró un ojo esperando lo peor. Conocía de sobra el trato grosero que Geki les daba a todos, incluído a él.

—¿En verdad piensas que permitiré que tus sucios dedos de criado lo toquen? —espetó desdeñoso, torciendo los labios por el desagrado que la simple idea le provocó—. Deja de joder con el maldito piano, tu lugar siempre será al lado de los trapeadores y las escobas... al igual que tus apestosos padres.

Al instante Jabu dejó escapar una carcajada sonora, a la vez que se sostenía el abdomen, por el ataque de risa. Algethi bajó la mirada debido a la humillación, buscando un lugar para esconder la cara, mientras se arrepentía por atreverse a preguntarle precisamente a Geki.

—Quita la cara de perra mal cogida y vete a buscar a tu padre  _El Conserje,_  seguramente necesita que alguien le ayude a fregar los pisos —ordenó Geki, dándole un empujón que le hizo trastabillar por lo inesperado del mismo.

Algethi apretó los labios sintiéndose fatal, y sin mediar palabra, se alejó de los otros dos que no dejaban de burlarse de él.

En cuanto llegaron a la Hummer de Geki, Jabu hizo el amago de retirarse para ir a buscar a su padre, mas Geki le ordenó que abordara. En medio de una charla trivial, le informó que iría al condado vecino a una competencia de boxing. Jabu que jamás le negaba nada, le envió un mensaje a su progenitor con una sonrisa amplia, sintiéndose fabuloso por viajar en semejante vehículo.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

La competencia había terminado desde hacía un par de horas, pero Geki decidió gastar tiempo al lado de algunos de sus amigos que estaban allí, devorando bocadillos y bebiendo cervezas mientras Jabu esperaba en un rincón alejado, sin derecho a moverse, eso por orden del mayor.

Cuando oscureció Geki decidió regresar, para entonces Jabu se moría de hambre, mas no llevaba suficiente dinero así que no lo comentó. Geki, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, pasó al autoservicio de un Mac. Jabu no compró nada asegurando que estaba a dieta, Geki se alzó de hombros e hizo su compra.

Por el camino se comió la mitad del menú, y a sabiendas que su amigo tenía hambre, optó por estacionar la Hummer frente a un callejón oscuro y sucio que encontró. Allí le hizo bajar del auto.

—Deja de fingir, imbécil, sé que tienes hambre desde hace horas —espetó de mala gana. Jabu dio un brinco y apretó los labios, negándose a soltar palabra—. Toma... te la regalo.  
  
Con una sonrisa tétrica, Geki ofreció la mitad de la hamburguesa ya fría, indicándole al otro que se acercara.

El primer llamado fue amable, el segundo fue una orden clara y el tercero iba cargado de insultos y amenazas. Jabu ya no se pudo negar, a pesar que usó diversas excusas en cada ocasión. Al final se acercó al mayor, pero antes de agarrar la hamburguesa, Geki la dejó caer mientras reía entre dientes.

—Ahora arrodíllate y recógela —Ordenó bajándose la cremallera del pantalón. Sin perder el gesto burlón le mostró su pene semi erecto, dejando en claro sus verdaderas intenciones.

Y allí estaba.

Luego de un rato, tras darle una mamada al mayor, Jabu se encontraba con ambas manos apoyadas en la mohosa pared y el pantalón junto a la ropa interior a la altura de los tobillos, jadeando entre quejas cada vez que el miembro enhiesto se enterraba en sus entrañas con fuerza. Geki apretaba ambas nalgas a su antojo, dejando algunas mordidas en los hombros pringados de sudor mientras le murmuraba obscenidades.

—Así, Saga... gime como puta —jadeó tras dar un empellón que dejó a Jabu totalmente pegado a la pared, asegurándose de mantenerlo así al echar todo su peso encima. Acto seguido empezó a nalguearlo con saña, imaginando que era el mencionado.

Jabu ladeó el rostro apoyando la mejilla en la pared, apretando los labios para contener las quejas, a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Su mayor esfuerzo se iba en luchar por empujar la cadera hacia atrás, para que su pene no se raspara con la superficie.

Así pasó un rato más, ignorando los distintos nombres que el otro soltaba mientras lo embestía con brutalidad. Kagaho, Kanon, Seiya, Sui, Mu, Mime, Lune, fueron algunos de los que mencionó, al menos hasta que el orgasmo anhelado tensó sus músculos haciéndole gruñir como animal.

—Eso, Ikki... te voy a preñar... como a una perrita. —Geki cerró los ojos abandonando en el placer, permitiéndole a su miembro inyectar su semilla en el interior maltratado—. Así... Milo... trágatelo todo.

Jabu gruñó mosqueado al sentir la humedad, y sin otra opción empezó a masturbarse ya que Geki jamás lo atendió, como siempre sucedía cuando intimaban. Para cuando se corrió en su propia mano, Geki ya tenía la ropa arreglada y estaba dentro de su auto fumándose un cigarrillo con total tranquilidad.

—¿Puedes llevarme a la plaza central? —inquirió buscando algo con qué limpiarse.

—No soy tu jodido chofer, imbécil. —Sin más Geki le tiró la mochila desde la ventana, encendió el auto y se largó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Jabu suspiró derrotado, y resignado, se limpió la mano en la pared para luego acomodar su uniforme y recoger sus cosas. Sin saber dónde diantres estaba, empezó a caminar pensando si pedir un taxi.

 _¿Se arrepentía de aquello?_  
Por supuesto que no, su cercanía con Geki formaba parte de sus planes.


	15. Capítulo 14 — Victims, Hypocrites & Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> El capítulo contiene insinuación de rape y uso indebido de narcóticos. Si este tipo de lectura y contenido no es de tu agrado, recomiendo discreción y saltar la última parte.
> 
> Lamentablemente el capítulo quedó demasiado largo, así que le corté algunos detalles ;A; pero igual, los incluiré en el siguiente xD

 

 

Camus caminaba al lado de Isaac, Regulus, Bud y Syd, luego de que sonara la campana por el cambio de clases. A esa hora tenían talleres, pero por ser de nuevo ingreso, Camus disponía de una semana para hacer recorridos durante dichos períodos en lo que terminaba de acostumbrarse al instituto.

El día anterior habían se dedicaron a turistear por la piscina, el gimnasio, las diversas canchas, los campos y las caballerizas. Ahora era turno de algo más relajado. Era su tercer día allí, y si bien en un principio parecía un chico tímido, el galo demostró ser todo lo contrario.

Camus hablaba con soltura y seguridad, daba sus opiniones sin pena alguna, rebatía cuando algo no le gustaba y aportaba ideas, del mismo modo participaba en clase dejando en evidencia que era un excelente estudiante. Camus no era para nada tímido, simplemente era elitista.

—Si te gusta la pintura, escultura o la cerámica, los talleres están en este pasillo —indicó Isaac, mostrando los amplios salones que en ese momento estaban llenos de estudiantes de diversos grados.

Camus se asomó para inspeccionar las áreas de trabajo, aunque tenía en claro que lo suyo no era nada de aquello. Mu al ver a Isaac, salió del taller de alfarería limpiando sus manos con un paño, y con una sonrisa amable saludó a los muchachos.

Isaac aprovechó el saludo para presentarle a Camus. No le sorprendió que ambos chicos congeniaran casi de inmediato, pues el taheño se mostró interesado en el trabajo de Mu. Sin dudarlo el hijo del director los hizo pasar al taller, para mostrar el coqueto florero que retocaba instantes atrás. Isaac y Regulus se sorprendieron por el nuevo estilo del artista, ya que por norma general, Mu solía hacer adornos infantiles y graciosos para regalarselos a su hermanito Kiki.

—Será para la fiesta de bienvenida —explicó divertido al ver la cara de sus dos compañeros. Acto seguido miró a Camus para ponerlo al día con la dinámica—. Supongo que ya sabes que el instituto dará una fiesta.

—Algo así escuché el primer día —murmuró con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Bien. La fiesta en sí, da inicio a las seis de la tarde, pero durante la mañana se le invita a los padres a compartir una refacción y actividades culturales con los estudiantes. La actividad siempre arranca con un recital que está a cargo del taller de música. En cuanto a los talleres de escultura, cerámica y pintura, todos aprovechan para exponer sus mejores trabajos. El taller de teatro presenta su primer obra, tras las declamaciones del taller de poesía y luego de eso inician las actividades deportivas. Los padres pueden participar si así lo desean.

El francés alzó ambas cejas, asintiendo un par de veces por dicha información, ya que el Comité Estudiantil aún no hacía circular el agitado itinerario de ese día.

En cambio, a medida que Mu hablaba, Bud estiró el cuello en cuanto escuchó la hermosa melodía de piano que inundó los pasillos. Sospechaba que se trataba de Ikki. Para extrañeza e infortunio de Bud, desde el problema en el centro comercial, su amigo estaba distante, más distraído que de costumbre y evitaba quedarse a solas con él.

—¿Ikki se encargará de la apertura? —inquirió Mu dirigiéndose a Isaac.

Isaac se alzó de hombros al no tener idea de los planes del mencionado, que todo sea dicho andaba extraño desde que su hermano lo golpeó. Era el mismo de siempre con él, gastaba bromas, le robaba dinero que luego donaba a la caridad y la pasaban juntos por las tardes, pero Isaac notaba que había algo distinto en su amigo.

A sugerencia de Bud, los chicos se dirigieron al salón de música, dejando a Regulus en el taller de alfarería y a Syd en el de pintura, pues le llamó la atención por el cuadro que hacía un jovencito rubio de primero.

En cuanto entraron al inmenso salón de música, a Camus se le iluminaron los ojos, ya que era muy parecido al de su antigua escuela.

—¡Hey, Ikki! —exclamó Isaac al ver a su amigo acomodado frente a uno de los enormes pianos de cola. Pharaoh se encontraba a su lado jugando, con una extraña patata con una cara mal hecha y una ramita con ojos. Ikki aunque alzó la vista, no interrumpió El Danubio Azul, la melodía que interpretaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que piensas tocar el clarinete como Calamardo Tentáculos. —Se burló sonriendo divertido.

A excepción de Camus, todos rieron por la broma, incluso algunos estudiantes que estaban cerca. Isaac le mostró el dedo corazón bien extendido y en cuanto acortó distancia le dio un coscorrón flojo. Los chicos intercambiaron un par de bromas más, hasta que Isaac decidió acercarse a donde estaba Sorrento, quien practicaba con su flauta en compañía de varios compañeros.

—¿El Danubio es con lo que abrirás la  _Bienvenida_?

Mu se mostró escéptico con su propia pregunta, ya que Ikki nunca escogía vals. Bud aprovechó el momento y se acercó al pianista por la espalda, posando ambas manos en los hombros, mientras observaba entretenido la armoniosa danza que realizaban los delgados dedos sobre las teclas. Entre tanto, Mime se tragaba las ganas de asesinar al gemelo indeseable.

—No… sólo se me antojó tocarlo. —Ikki se mostró de buen talante al responder, incluso sonrió con los labios bien apretados para no dejar a la vista los frenillos.

—¿Crees que aún tengo oportunidad de participar? —Los chicos giraron a mirar a Camus cuando hizo la pregunta, incluso Ikki, que sin darse cuenta siguió tocando a ritmo demasiado lento.

—Seguro que sí. Con instrumento en mano preséntate ante Krest, y sin que te lo pida, empieza a interpretar la mejor melodía de tu repertorio. No pidas permiso, sólo hazlo. Si se te ocurre hablar, no vayas a tartamudear ni a jugar con tus manos —aconsejó en un murmullo, dándole el secreto de cómo ganarse al inflexible Maestro. Segundos después, el grito del profesor dejó helados a todos los estudiantes y a Ikki le hizo espabilar.

—¡Antzas, El Danubio Azul no es así de lento y lo sabes! ¡Concéntrate!

Krest; que se encontraba en el otro extremo del inmenso salón, al lado de otro piano; escuchaba con expresión severa a Algethi, quien sudaba frío mientras intentaba interpretar sin mucho éxito Für Elise.

Lamentablemente la torpeza y brusquedad de sus toscos dedos no le ayudaban en nada, sumado a los nervios de tener cerca al maestro; por lo que en ocasiones pulsaba dos teclas a la vez, hacía mucha presión o perdía el ritmo.

El profesor aunque era bajo de estatura, delgado y de facciones casi infantiles, era uno de los más temidos en toda la escuela, ya que se caracterizaba por ser demasiado exigente y cortante con quien fuera. A él no le importaba si se trataba de un niño millonario, uno becado o de la misma realeza. Lo único que tenía verdadero valor para él era el talento y la dedicación.

—No ha practicado, señor Larbi —espetó a media pieza dando por finalizada la evaluación del día.

—Profesor, se lo suplico… necesito una sola oportunidad más. En verdad quiero ser quien toque en la apertura de la  _Bienvenida_  —murmuró con cara de cachorro abandonado.

—La  _Bienvenida_  siempre la tiene a cargo el pianista más destacado del instituto, señor Larbi. ¿Usted cree que es el mejor? —Alzando la ceja, Krest le permitió analizar bien la respuesta. En cuanto el estudiante separó los labios para soltarla, el maestro alzó la mano deteniendo su intención—. Le doy hasta el lunes para que demuestre si es sobresaliente.

Sin esperar respuesta Krest giró sobre su talón y se retiró para ir a supervisar a los instrumentos de cuerda, ya que había captado un violín que desentonaba, dejando solo al estudiante para que practicara con tranquilidad.

Entre tanto, Ikki había se olvidó del piano y optó por charlar con sus compañeros, dándose la tarea junto a Mu, de poner al día a Bud, Camus y Pharaoh respecto a la fiesta, las actividades y anécdotas viejas de cómo la pasaron cada uno en su primer año.

Mu lo recordaba todo un tanto divertido, a pesar que a media fiesta terminó bañado en ponche por culpa de la torpeza de Tenma, que en esa ocasión perseguía como loco a un Sui cansado de recibir pisotones de su torpe pareja de baile. Ikki en cambio, la pasó sentado en un rincón, pues Kagaho y sus primos se negaron a despegarse de él debido a lo sucedido con Geki días atrás.

—Antzas, la postura. —De la nada Krest estaba detras de Ikki, y con un piquete de su índice le obligó a envarar la espalda. El muchacho se quejó por la sorpresa dando un respingo, y bufando se acomodó bien en el taburete—. Quiero que escojas tres melodías para la apertura, confío en tu buen gusto y criterio.

Ikki rodó los ojos aprovechando que Krest no lo veía, y con pereza deslizó los dedos sobre todas las teclas, irritando al profesor por esa última acción. Torciendo los labios meditó apenas unos segundos, antes de soltar lo que había decidido días atrás. Una bomba que sabía molestaría a Krest.

—¿Por qué no le da la oportunidad este año a Algethi?... el año pasado que entró, casi se echó a llorar cuando quedó excluído...

Krest estuvo a un tris de darle un reglazo al chico por sugerir semejante desastre, mas se contuvo. Exasperado caminó hasta quedar al lado de Ikki y se inclinó con actitud intimidante.

—La  _Bienvenida_  no es una actividad de esparcimiento para este taller, Ikki. Así que selecciona tres melodías y más te vale interpretarlas bien. ¿Quedó claro? —El estudiante puso los ojos en blanco antes de asentir con pereza, lo que le valió el reglazo que Krest quería darle instantes atrás—. Y no se te olvide comprar un traje nuevo.

Mu, Pharaoh, Bud y Camus abrieron los ojos hasta lo imposible, sorprendidos al ver que el profesor lo había golpeado en la cabeza. Por su cuenta Ikki se sobaba el coco refunfuñando por lo bajo. Sin cortarse, Krest giró sobre su talón y los barrió con la mirada.

—Y ustedes salgan de mi salón, sólo distraen a mis estudiantes —ordenó haciendo una floritura.

—El joven Pharaoh está en este taller. Él es músico, ¿verdad, Rebecca? —Pharaoh moduló la voz de forma extraña mientras movía a Sir Jeffers de un lado a otro, simulando que era él quien hablaba. Acto seguido, movió a la patata como si estuviera asintiendo—. Es verdad, Sir Jeffers, él está en este taller.

Krest suspiró sosteniendo el puente de su nariz con elegancia. Con Pharaoh debía armarse de paciencia, después de todo, el chico aunque despistado era un prodigio con el arpa egipcia. Instrumento inusual en ese taller. Ikki tuvo que cubrirse los labios con ambas manos para no estallar en carcajadas, al igual que el resto de estudiantes.

Sólo Pharaoh no temblaba ante Krest. Su valentía era única.

—Señor Sphinx, olvídese de sus juguetes o los tiraré a la basura… y quiero verlo practicando ahora mismo —masculló mirando con seriedad a Pharaoh, quien asintió una vez.

—Sir Jeffers y Rebecca, tendrán que quedarse aquí por un momento… y recuerden, Chad no los puede encontrar porque se pondrá celoso e intentará morderlos. —Le habló a sus juguetes, dejando los mismos al lado de Ikki.

—¿Trajiste a Chad? —Inquirió Ikki claramente sorpendido, antes de desternillarse.

—¿Quien es Chad? —preguntaron Camus, Mu y Bud, sin que les importara que Krest estaba a punto de sacarlos a patadas.

—Es el novio de Rebecca. —dijo Pharaoh como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—...Y es una rata gorda de mal carácter —aclaró Ikki para horror de todos.

Casi a gritos Krest le ordenó a Pharaoh buscar al animal desagradable, que había escapado de la caja donde estaba. De inmediato Mu, tiró del brazo de Camus y Bud, llamando con señas a Isaac para huir de ahí lo antes posible. Ikki seguía partiéndose de la risa mientras ayudaba a su amigo a buscar a Chad, que jamás apareció para histeria de Krest.

Media hora después, Pharaoh fue enviado a dirección a recibir su castigo y a escuchar el sermón eterno de Shion.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Antes que la campana sonara anunciando la salida, Algethi se excusó para escapar del salón de música. El chico estaba a punto de llorar. Sabía que si no conseguía un piano, de ninguna manera lograría cumplir su sueño. Con la intención de que nadie lo descubriera con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que se obligaba a contener, corrió al baño para lavarse la cara.

Para su sorpresa el lugar no estaba desierto. Shun se encontraba lavándose las manos mientras tarareaba el Danubio Azul, melodía que escuchó rato atrás desde el pasillo. En cuanto el chico lo vio, descubrió que Algethi estaba agobiado por lo que no dudó en acercarse a él.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —inquirió preocupado. Le importaba poco que los demás aseguraran que el muchacho era el mal andando, a su criterio era alguien agradable.

Algethi apretó los labios, conteniendo la sonrisa que quería dibujar al encontrarse a solas con él. Ya había averiguado todo acerca de Shun, y para su beneplácito lo que descubrió le encantaba, tanto así que se había “ _enamorado perdidamente”_  de él.

Shun era el único hijo de Hades Heinstein, el magnate dueño de las petroleras del país. Uno de los hombres más poderosos de la ciudad.

Fingiendo un puchero, el mayor intentó mostrarse más dolido, para aumentar el interés del chico de ojos verdes. Shun mordió el anzuelo y preguntó lo mismo un par de veces más, animándose incluso a sostenerlo del brazo.

—Es que… es que necesito un piano para poder practicar —balbuceó con voz atropellada—, pero en la escuela nadie me ayuda por ser hijo del conserje.

Shun abrió los ojos hasta lo imposible y empezó a negar, sintiéndose indignado por el maltrato que el infortunado chico sufría. A su gusto aquello era cruel, ya que creía firmemente que Algethi tenía los mismos derechos que el resto.

—Puedes ir a mi casa las veces que necesites, no te preocupes… mi papá tiene uno que usa de vez en cuando —prometió con una sonrisa dulce, dispuesto a hacer la diferencia.

Algethi emocionado porque su plan funcionó, dando gracias, abrazó a Shun levantándolo del suelo y dio varias vueltas haciendo reír al chico. Cuando logró contener la euforia, bajó al menor y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

—Por cierto… que torpe soy, no nos hemos presentado bien. Mi nombre es Shun —canturreó extendiendo la mano.

Algethi no dudó en corresponder a la presentación, por el contrario, se dedicó a charlar con el chico. Cuando la campana sonó, incluso fueron juntos a sus casilleros y se ofreció a acompañarlo a la salida. Shun decidió invitarlo a almorzar a su casa ese mismo día, y de paso, así aprovecharía a practicar con el instrumento. Cuando se encontró con Seiya y Shiryu, se despidió de ellos con una senda sonrisa, quienes lo miraban estupefactos por la mala compañía que había elegido.

En cuanto llegaron a la calle, la limusina esperaba a Shun. Algethi tuvo que esforzarse para no mostrarse demasiado sorprendido cuando el estirado chofer les abrió la puerta, invitándolos a pasar con exceso de cortesía. El mayor nunca antes había viajado en un vehículo de esos, por lo que iba realmente emocionado.

Por el camino Algethi se dedicó a contarle a Shun todo sobre _la fiesta de Bienvenida_  y la actividad previa a la misma, dando lugar a una conversación amena que prometía ser el inicio de una amistad agradable.

Aquella rutina se repitió todos los días hasta el fin de semana.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

El día viernes, durante los períodos de deportes, Camus e Isaac se acercaron para apuntarse a uno de los equipos deportivos que participarían en la  _Actividad de Bienvenida_. Si bien a Camus le interesó el taller de música, dejó la participación de lado al enterarse que habría una competencia de polo en el campo trasero. Allí se encontraba Saga junto a Milo, Tenma y Aphrodite, quienes buscaban a dos jugadores más para terminar de formar los equipos.

—Hey, Saga, Camus se apunta con el polo —soltó Isaac apoyando la mano en el hombro del taheño.

El mayor de los gemelos, miró al muchacho francés asintiendo complacido junto al resto de sus compañeros. Ya se habían presentado el día lunes, y aunque platicaron en pocas ocasiones, a todos les agradaba el chico estirado.

—Faltan jugadores. —Camus alzó su extraña ceja, sintiéndose decepcionado al notar que faltaba casi un equipo.

—No te preocupes, Kanon y Kagaho ya están apuntados —aclaró Milo con una sonrisa de lo más seductora—. Sólo falta convencer a Ikki… y de eso se encargará Kagaho.

Saga negó al instante con expresión apesadumbrada.

A pesar de los días transcurridos desde el problema, Ikki seguía sin dirigirle ni el saludo a su hermano. No lo quería ver ni en pintura. De hecho, el menor había optado por armar nido en casa de Isaac y Eo, Seiya, Aioria, Pharaoh o Bud.

Sin pensarlo, Saga invitó a Isaac a participar, pero el muchacho ya estaba apuntado en baloncesto junto a Aioria, Regulus, Bud y Eo. Bufando exasperado, Milo propuso que usaran su último recurso: postear una invitación en el grupo del Consejo Estudiantil.

—No me gusta la idea. El colmo sería que uno de los  _indeseables_  se apunte… si eso pasa yo no participo. —Aphrodite no tuvo problemas en dejar en claro sus términos, lo que hizo reír de buena gana a Milo, Tenma e Isaac.

—Jabu le teme a los caballos desde que se cayó el año pasado, a Geki no le interesan este tipo de actividades… y de los otros no recuerdo —enumeró Tenma mostrando un dedo por cada mencionado.

—Algethi y Ban son demasiado pesados y torpes para el polo —opinó Saga, ya que no imaginaba a los chicos con semejante peso y tamaño maniobrando sobre los caballos.

Las opiniones empezaron a volar, mencionando a otros posibles postulantes hasta que el último jugador hizo acto de presencia: Queen. Todos lo miraron extrañados dado que el chico pocas veces participaba en deportes, aunque sí le habían visto cabalgar.

—Ya está. Tenemos dos equipos de polo —aseguró Saga mostrando las inscripciones—. Ahora solo falta dividirse para formarlos.

—Camus, Aphrodite y Tenma están en el mío, sabandijas —canturreó Milo, quien no perdió tiempo. No quería que le quitaran a Tenma dada su habilidad, Aphrodite porque se llevaban bien y Camus porque le gustó desde que lo vio.

—Maldito Cricket —masculló Saga, llamándole por el apodo que Ikki le clavó desde que lo conoció.

Le molestaba porque quería tener a Tenma en su equipo, además que no quería a Queen dado que acosaba a Kagaho, pero era lo que había así que debió aguantarse.

—Está bien. Kanon, Kagaho y Queen son parte de mi equipo.

Queen estuvo a punto de morir de la felicidad. Tenía la oportunidad de oro al jugar al lado de Kagaho. Pensó que debía agradecerle a Alberich, pues como era su divina costumbre, su amigo estaba enterado de todo. Fue él quien lo envió allí a sabiendas que necesitaban jugadores.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Justo en el cambio de clases, cuando los estudiantes pululaban por los pasillos, Ikki pilló a Shun cerca de los casilleros. Con una sonrisa apretada saludó a su amiguito, ya que desde el miércoles había notado algo que le preocupaba. Fue ahí que quedaron de verse en el jardín a la hora de salida.

Sentado a la sombra de un árbol frondoso, Ikki leía « _At the Mountains of Madness de H. P. Lovecraft_ », uno de sus escritores favoritos. Entretenido estaba cuando Shun llegó y se acomodó a su lado, preguntándole por lo que leía. De buena gana Ikki le explicó de qué se trataba dicha novela, hasta que al cabo de un rato, consiguió encontrar la forma de advertir a Shun.

—Oye… algunos dicen que eres amigo de Algethi —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Shun se tensó al instante y miró suspicaz al otro—. No me veas así… es solo que… él es alguien muy peligroso.

—No lo difames, al menos no en mi presencia. Algethi me explicó cómo son las cosas aquí, y él no es nada de lo que tú dices, por el contrario es la víctima de ustedes que lo humillan y hacen sentir menos.

Ikki parpadeó varias veces, realmente sorprendido por todo lo que Shun le reprochó. Aquello no lo esperaba. Era como si estuvieran hablando de otra persona.

—Henm… Shun, Algethi es un abusivo, resentido y…

—¡Basta! Sé bien que él no es nada de eso, por el contrario tú y tus amigos son quienes lo rechazan y ven mal sólo por ser hijo del conserje y no tener lujos. —Llegado a ese punto, Shun estaba molesto y no podía disimularlo—. Hasta donde sé, eres tan estúpido y despreciable que le dices “ _muerto de hambre”_.

—¿Por ser hijo del conserje? Shun, eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado… a mi me importa poco si alguien tiene o no dinero, no me interesa de hecho. Y jamás le he llamado de esa forma, ni siquiera le dirijo la palabra —aclaró sincero aunque contrariado. Jamás esperó que Algethi se hiciera la víctima, eso era el colmo de la desfachatez—. Hasta donde sé, nunca se han burlado de él por nada de eso, todos lo miran con desprecio por su forma desagradable de ser.

—¡Lo creen desagradable porque nadie le ha dado la oportunidad de ser su amigo! —chilló con las mejillas arreboladas por el enfado—. ¿Pero sabes qué?, yo no soy igual a ninguno de ustedes. Algethi es mi amigo, uno sincero que no se pinta como alguien genial para ser aceptado, a diferencia de ti, que eres hipócrita y molestas a todos con apodos.

El de ojos azules, hizo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Todo lo que Shun decía no tenía sentido, salvo por lo de los apodos. Exasperado por la terquedad del menor, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y las echó hacia atrás, aplastándose los rizos alborotados. Acto seguido, sostuvo la mano próxima de Shun, pidiéndole que lo escuchara hasta el final.

—Escucha mi advertencia, Shun: Algethi es abusivo, resentido y envidioso, él no dudará en lastimarte. Si ese estúpido tiene la oportunidad de golpearte e incluso violarte, créeme que lo hará sin remordimientos —sentenció con tono críptico, mirando al menor con severidad—. Después no digas que nadie te lo advirtió… si te cité, era para advertirte porque me preocupas, no porque sea un hipócrita despreciable.

Dando por finalizada la charla, Ikki se incorporó acomodándose la correa de la backpack y caminó hacia el estacionamiento para buscar a Isaac, Pharaoh o Seiya, presto a pasar la tarde con cualquiera de ellos. Shun por el contrario, se quedó allí mirando mal al moreno, molesto con él por ser tan entrometido, hipócrita y fastidioso. Cuando se acordó que Algethi lo esperaba, de un salto se levantó y corrió a toda velocidad.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

La mansión Heinstein era casi un palacio de lo más elegante que Algethi hubiese visto en sus diecisiete años de vida. El joven se sentía en las nubes cada vez que entraba y paseaba por los amplios salones del lujoso lugar, fascinado con cada fino detalle que descubría a su paso.

Shun en todo momento se mostraba amable y solícito, ofreciendo bebidas, meriendas y apoyo incondicional. Ese domingo por la mañana, incluso declinó el ofrecimiento de su padre de ir a la playa, todo porque Algethi llegaría a practicar dado que el lunes era su última oportunidad.

A Hades la presencia de ese chico no terminaba de convencerle. Había algo en la mirada de Algethi, que le crispaba los nervios y le hacía sentir desconfianza. En más de una ocasión intentó persuadir a su hijo para que se alejara del muchacho, sugiriendo buscar otro tipo de amistades; sin embargo Shun se mostró encaprichado al conservarlo como amigo.

Ese domingo, durante toda la tarde, Algethi se la pasó frente al piano practicando algunas de las partituras que Hades tenía allí; pero todas eran propias de un pianista profesional, demasiado complicadas; por lo que más que aprender terminó confundido y frustrado. Shun se mantuvo en el sillón, aplaudiendo y halagando los conciertos fallidos para alentar al más grande.

—No te desanimes, apuesto a que lograrás humillar a Ikki —canturreó. Sabía que esas palabras mágicas inyectaban energía y optimismo en el otro.

Por un rato más Algethi torturó al pobre piano, arrancando melodías atropelladas que estaban lejos de sonar bien; sin embargo; Shun le aseguró que había avanzado bastante, al menos en comparación del primer día que llegó.

Cuando consideró que era suficiente por esa tarde, Algethi le agradeció a Shun su hospitalidad, a sabiendas que el chico lo invitaría a beber algo. Tal cual, como todos los días, Shun le ofreció naranjada.

—Oye… nunca me has mostrado tu habitación —comentó luego de que el chico le diera el vaso con la refrescante bebida.

Shun captó la indirecta y sonriendo lo invitó al segundo nivel, lugar al que aún no lo había invitado a pasar. En medio de una charla banal ambos chicos entraron al amplio dormitorio, ordenado y bien iluminado.

A gusto de Algethi era demasiado infantil y ñoño, pues estaba adornado con un algunos peluches (que eran obsequios de amigos), adornos curiosos y muchos juguetes de colección. El lugar le daba dolor de cabeza por la excesiva claridad, anudada al color verde pastel y blanco que coloreaba las paredes.

—Es hermoso, Shun, me encanta —soltó con una sonrisa fingida—. Los colores y los adornos son tan tiernos y dulces como tú.

Shun se sonrojó por el halago exagerado, agradeciendo el mismo con una sonrisa amplia, mientras aseguraba que estaba planeando cambiar la decoración del ambiente.

—… y hablando de dulces, ¿tienes galletas por aquí? —Algethi se animó a preguntar entre nervioso, abochornado y ansioso, esperando que su perfecto plan funcionara.

—¡Que educación la mía! Claro que tengo, ahora mismo te traigo —chilló con los ojos bien abiertos, dejando el vaso de naranjada en la mesa que estaba cerca de uno de los ventanales.

Las cosas por fin pintaban bien para él.

Algethi vio los movimientos de Shun casi en cámara lenta, relamiéndose los labios cual gato debido a la anticipación. En cuanto Shun salió del dormitorio y escuchó que los pasitos se alejaban por el pasillo, aprovechó la oportunidad.

Con dedos trémulos buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta un sobrecito pequeñísimo de color blanco, donde llevaba machacada una dosis considerable de  _Flunitrazepam_ , el cual consiguió con el dealer de su colonia, que era uno de sus mejores amigos. Sin detenerse a pensar o dudar ni por un segundo, vertió el contenido del sobre en la naranjada de Shun y sin pena alguna la mezcló con su dedo índice.

A partir de ese momento sólo era cuestión de tiempo para tener al chico a su merced.

Pocos minutos después, Shun llegó a la habitación cargando una bandeja llena de galletas y sándwiches cortados en triángulos que él mismo preparó y acomodó, a pesar que el cocinero de la mansión estuvo a un paso de sufrir un paro cardíaco, ya que no quería perder el empleo si Hades se enteraba de eso.

Algethi sonrió poniendo su mejor cara y de inmediato se ofreció a ayudarle a cargar la bandeja, la cual dejó en la mesita donde estaba la naranjada con narcóticos. Buscando sacar tema de conversación para permanecer un rato más en el dormitorio, Algethi se dedicó a comer la merienda mientras le preguntaba a Shun por los juguetes de colección, señalando cada uno para gastar tiempo.

—Ese es _Sorting Hat_ _de Harry Potter_ , es una edición limitada que salió cuando estrenaron _The Philosopher's Stone_  —aclaró entre risas cuando Algethi nombró el “sombrero viejo”—. ¿En serio nunca viste o leíste Harry Potter?

Algethi negó alzándose de hombros. En realidad jamás le llamó la atención la estúpida película, empezando porque le asqueaba el aspecto mustio y simplón del protagonista, quien él creía merecía una paliza monumental y una buena follada.

—Soy bruto para muchas cosas, además que mi papá nunca me da dinero —mintió con tono apenado, mirando con desesperación que Shun no terminaba de beber la maldita naranjada.

—¡No digas eso! ¿Sabes? estaba pensando que con Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga podríamos hacer maratones de pelis, para que te pongas al día con ellas y de paso conozcas mejor a los chicos —dijo con tono soñador y la mirada brillante por la idea espectacular—. Ellos son buenas personas, es solo que se dejan influenciar por idiotas como Ikki.

Algethi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico cuando Shun mencionó a Seiya y compañía, ya que los aborrecía, pero el esfuerzo se fue al garete cuando escuchó el nombre de su rival. Con un gesto de asco, estuvo a un tris de romper el vaso de cristal que sostenía, a la vez que empuñaba con la mano libre una galleta hasta reducirla a migajas.

—Ikki es como una maldita serpiente —siseó sin ocultar el odio en su mirada. Shun asintió sin fijarse en el lenguaje corporal ni el gesto del mayor, ya que estaba cogiendo un sandwiche.

—Ni me lo digas. ¿Puedes creer que hoy habló conmigo para decirme que eres peligroso? —soltó antes de mordisquear el pan, tras tragar el bocado continuó con el chisme—. El muy hipócrita jura que eres capaz de golpearme sin razón, incluso de abusar de mi…

El más grande tosió atragantándose con las migas, incluso estuvo a punto de regurgitar, pero logró controlarse dándose de golpecitos en el pecho. En su infinita inocencia Shun creyó que la reacción era producto de la indignación. De inmediato dejó el pan abandonado y luego se bebió la limonada de un trago, antes de acercarse a su amigo. Con dulzura le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda, aprovechando que Algethi estaba sentado en la cama y podía alcanzarlo.

—No te preocupes, le dije que no le creo nada de las barbaridades que diga en contra tuya. —Algethi sonrió  _“en agradecimiento”_  y abrazó de la cintura al más pequeño. Ya había terminado su naranjada, solo faltaban algunos minutos más.

—… Pero… es triste que quiera hacerme daño a la primer oportunidad. —Se lamentó con la cabeza gacha, apoyando la sien en el abdomen plano del menor. El esfuerzo que hacía para no echarse a reír era monumental.

—Solo ignoralo… yo me encargaré de hacer que todos te vean de manera distinta.

Shun empezó a frotar la ancha espalda a la altura de los omóplatos mientras Algethi asentía como chico bueno. Ya no siguió hablando, sólo esperaba que los efectos del hipnótico se hicieran presentes. Cuando percibió que las caricias de Shun eran más flojas que al principio, sonrió como hiena y suspiró, permitiéndole a su mano dejar algunas caricias distraídas en el abdomen y cintura ajena.

—Te amo, Shun. Quiero que seas sólo mío —murmuró alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Shun hizo un gesto de extrañeza, más que por las palabras, porque empezaba a sentir el cuerpo laxo y la lengua adormecida.

Negando reiteradas veces, el menor intentó soltar el agarre de Algethi para alejarse, mas sus extremidades apenas respondieron con normalidad. Empezaba a asustarse porque sabía que aquello no era normal. No se sentía bien. Un tanto desesperado, separó los labios para gritar y llamar al mayordomo, pero apenas pudo balbucear algunas palabras sin sentido.

Algethi al notar que el muchachito ya estaba servido para él, metió su mano entre las piernas ajenas y empezó a frotar los genitales con brusquedad por encima de la ropa.

—Te haré mío y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar nunca —prometió a la vez que se incorporaba, alzando a Shun sin dificultad.

Al tener al muchacho a su altura estampó sus labios en los ajenos, dando inicio a un beso invasivo y forzado, permitiéndole a su lengua introducirse en la suave cavidad sin reparos. Cuando tuvo suficiente, como si Shun fuera un muñeco de trapo, lo lanzó a la cama con total desapego antes de ir a la puerta para poner el pestillo. Al girar, Algethi soltó el botón de su pantalón, sacando de su encierro su miembro ante la mirada aterrada y vidriosa de Shun.

—Le daré un nietecito a tu papi...

El chiquillo boqueó repetidas veces, incapaz de soltar palabra mientras se arrastraba por la cama con suma dificultad. Instantes después sintió el tirón en uno de sus tobillos y el forcejeo de Algethi cuando lo desnudó por completo, antes de aplastarlo con el peso de su cuerpo. Aunque intentó negarse a los besos y caricias asquerosas, no pudo hacer nada, así como rato después tampoco pudo impedir que Algethi le hiciera inhalar poppers.

En medio de la desesperación y horror, en su mente nublada por los narcóticos, sólo podía recordar una y otra vez las palabras de Ikki.

_“Escucha mi advertencia, Shun: Algethi es abusivo, resentido y envidioso, por lo que no dudará en lastimarte. Si ese estúpido tiene la oportunidad de golpearte e incluso violarte, créeme que lo hará sin remordimientos.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria:
> 
> Flunitrazepam: es un fármaco hipnótico de la familia de las benzodiazepinas: diazepam, clordiazepóxido, alprazolam o clonazepam. En Estados Unidos nunca se aprobó para uso médico debido a su utilización como droga para cometer violaciones durante los años 1990.
> 
> Poppers: Se trata de líquidos incoloros y con un fuerte olor. Los poppers suelen inhalarse con objeto de aumentar el placer sexual.
> 
> La inhalación relaja los músculos lisos, bajando la presión arterial y aumentando el ritmo cardiaco, esto produce una sensación de calor y euforia que dura de dos a cinco minutos. Teniendo en cuenta que el esfínter del ano y la vagina son músculos lisos y estos sufren dilatación por el químico, su empleo es muy común durante el acto sexual para facilitar la penetración.


	16. Capítulo 15 — Victims, Hypocrites & Friends II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> El capítulo contiene rape, uso indebido de narcóticos ilegales y lenguaje vulgar. Si este tipo de lectura no es de tu agrado, te recomiendo discreción y saltar la tercer parte del capítulo.

 

 

El sábado por la noche; Pharaoh, Isaac, Eo y Bud; se encontraban acomodados en la mesa del comedor del departamento de lsaac y Eo. Cada uno tenía la mirada puesta sobre las pequeñas fichas llenas de puntitos que intentaban ocultar de los demás. Acababan de cenar, y al no encontrar a alguien dispuesto a lavar la loza, decidieron jugar una partida de dominó para escoger a la víctima.

Ikki se había librado de aquello por una simple razón: no cenó.

Desde que Kagaho lo golpeó, prácticamente no comía. El leve ardor del piercing, el dolor que le daban los frenillos y las punzadas que le provocaban las suturas en el interior del labio superior, eran razones de sobra para que el chico se negara a comer nada. Incluso había desarrollado una malsana obsesión al cepillarse varias veces al día, ya que no quería hacerse de una infección o perder los dientes.

—El más idiota perderá —alentó mientras miraba su móvil en busca de las melodías que Krest le exigió y anotaba algunas ideas que se le iban ocurriendo. Todos lo hicieron callar ya que no querían distraerse.

Ikki bufó desesperado, y es que en un principio era una partida, pero en realidad ya llevaban siete. Rodando los ojos echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando a su mente divagar. Fue rato después que recordó lo del día anterior.

—No puedo creer que Shun piense que Algethi es una víctima —murmuró a la nada, aún dolido con la actitud del inocente chico.

—Y yo no puedo creer que te preocupe ese pusilánime —espetó Isaac, dejando en evidencia el desagrado que Shun le provocaba.

—No es pusilánime. Sólo es amable, dulce e ingenuo —aclaró Ikki mirando extrañado a su amigo. Isaac no solía criticar a nadie, simplemente pasaba de quien no le caía en gracia.

—Es un hipócrita. Nadie puede ser tan tierno, dulce e ingenuo a un extremo insoportable. —Eo fue quien atacó esta vez, dejando un poco más sorprendido al chico de ojos azules.

—¿En serio les cae mal Shun? —Era algo que no terminaba de creer, pues ellos apenas habían charlado con el menor.

—Es odioso. Es la típica persona que se esfuerza demasiado para ganarse la simpatía de todos... de gente así no me fío, porque suele ser embustera. —Ikki giró a mirar a Bud, quien después de dar su opinión, maldecía por lo bajo al verse obligado a coger más fichas de la mesa.

—Sólo es su forma de ser. Mu es igual de amable, así como Sorrento —rebatió Ikki. Simplemente no terminaba de comprender el rechazo de los otros.

—Mu es cortés, amable y paciente, pero no se arrastra por atención. Lo mismo pasa con Sorrento... y no se te ocurra comparar a Shun con Sorrento porque te golpeo. —Isaac lo miró mal, advirtiéndole que le permitía de todo menos hacer una comparación de ese tipo.

Ikki alzó las palmas a la altura de su pecho indicándole que se calmara, total jamás pensó que comparar a Sorrento y a Shun fuera considerado una ofensa que desatara guerras. Aquello le parecía hasta surrealista.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Pharaoh?

El mencionado se llevó una gran porción de gelatina a la boca, y mientras masticaba, miraba de Ikki a los demás. Era el más despistado de todos ellos, pero también era quien carecía de filtros al decir las cosas. Él sólo soltaba lo que pensaba, sin medir nada ni preocuparse por las consecuencias.

—Me cae mal Shun desde que salimos al cine. Es manipulador y caprichoso... por su culpa tuvimos que ver Fifty Shades Freed.

Al escucharlo todos parpadearon antes de echarse a reír. Eo, Isaac y Bud coincidieron con eso, agregando el detalle a la larga lista de porque detestaban a Shun. Ikki, en cambio, resopló molesto a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. Consideraba que aquello era de inmaduros.

—Está bien, Shun es tan malévolo como Geki y sus amigos —concedió con un dejo de ironía. Sonriendo torcido vio a todos asentir al unísono, satisfechos por la conclusión, a pesar que él no había hablado en serio—. Es evidente, ustedes son unos tarados.

—De hecho... Shun podría ser incluso peor que Geki y sus amigos. Al mostrar una cáscara de perfección y dulzura, sus verdaderas intenciones quedan ocultas —aclaró Eo.

Al notar que la plática tenía distraídos a sus compañeros de juego, añadió cuatro de sus fichas inútiles al montoncito de Bud e Isaac. Ikki, que vio lo que hizo el tramposo, se echó a reír de buena gana, mas no dijo nada respecto a la trampa.

—Bueno al menos no aseguraste que es hijo de extraterrestres. —Se mofó guiñandole el ojo.

Así pasaron parte de la noche hasta que decidieron jugar con la PlayStation 4.

Al final fue Isaac quien lavó la loza dado su toc con el orden y la limpieza, a pesar que la tarea le correspondía a Eo, luego de que lo pillaran haciendo trampa en el dominó. Pharaoh se ofreció a lavar de buena gana, pero por razones desconocidas terminó sentado en la encimera junto a Patán, el hurón de Eo, mientras se comía las uvas y el queso cheddar que encontró tras husmear en el refrigerador.

Un poco antes de la medianoche Pharaoh se despidió, cuando su padre lo llamó indicando que lo esperaba afuera. En cuanto a Bud, pasó allí la noche, pero para su mala suerte Ikki le negó asilo en su cama, por lo que durmió arrebujado en el sofá de la sala.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Hyoga estaba de los nervios ese lunes, pues por fin se presentaba a clases tras la suspensión. En toda esa semana no había podido hablar con nadie, ya que su padre le prohibió tener visitas de sus compañeros; del mismo modo; le quitó el internet, teléfono y los videojuegos, dejándolo incomunicado para que no dijera o hiciera ninguna estupidez. Su castigo consistió en cargar con trabajo extra, colaborando con la organización de documentos de la editorial.

En ese momento, a Hyoga le preocupaban tan solo dos cosas:

1- El bullying que recibiría en cuanto todos lo vieran. Estaba seguro que muchos se burlarían y serían crueles al juzgarlo.

2- Después de tanto tiempo podría ver a Kagaho y hablar con él, tan solo esperaba que el chico le diera una oportunidad para remediar sus errores.

No sirvió de nada toda la terapia que recibió con su psiquiatra y otros consejeros durante esa semana, sus sentimientos seguían intactos.

En cuanto su padre estacionó, Hyoga se dispuso a saltar del carro; sin embargo; el mayor lo detuvo al sostenerlo del antebrazo. Albiore hizo un gran esfuerzo para no arrancar y llevarlo de vuelta al departamento. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, ya no confiaba en su hijo como antes.

—Sin estupideces, Hyoga. Un error más y da por hecho que te envío a Rusia —advirtió con tono severo.

Cristal ya estaba enterado de lo sucedido, y fue él quien le sugirió que enviara a Hyoga a San Petersburgo para internarlo en el mejor instituto del lugar. Cristal estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de eso. Él residía allí desde hacía cuatro años.

Hyoga asintió agachando la mirada, pensando que debía controlar mejor sus reacciones cuando estuviese cerca de su padre.

Mucho más tranquilo se despidió del mayor y fue directo a sus casilleros, esperando encontrar a Kagaho por el camino, a pesar que iba nervioso por los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado. Cuando llegó a los casilleros, no podía con la sorpresa. Hasta ese instante, absolutamente nadie le hizo ningún comentario ofensivo, de hecho algunos de sus compañeros de clase se limitaron a saludarlo como si nada hubiera pasado.

El resto del día fue igual para el chico rubio. Seiya, Shiryu y Sorrento se dedicaron a charlar animados, sin mencionar nada de lo ocurrido una semana atrás, por el contrario, el tema central de la charla de ese día era la fiesta y actividades de bienvenida. Tema del que todos los estudiantes hablaban.

—Tengo que encontrar la forma de acercarme a Kagaho para que me escuche y perdone —musitó bebiendo de su soda, con ambos codos apoyados en la mesa. Era la hora del almuerzo, y seguía sin ver al mayor de los hermanos Antzas—. Quiero ser su pareja de baile.

Shiryu y Sorrento miraron horrorizados al rubio, sin poder comprender qué era lo que tenía metido en la atolondrada cabeza. Seiya, que no se cortaba un pelo para dar su opinión, dio un golpe en la mesa y negó.

—¡Pero que terco y animal eres! Acepta de una vez que no le importas —espetó mirándolo mal, algo realmente inusual en el castaño—. Lo que hicieron en el baño fue producto del calentón, te ofreciste en bandeja de plata y  _todos_   _ellos_  aprovecharon la oportunidad. Si lo hubiera hecho yo, Sorrento, Lune o hasta Jabu, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

Ante las palabras certeras de Seiya, Hyoga sintió un nudo atorarse en su garganta, al mismo tiempo que el enfado se presentaba. Se negaba a aceptar eso, no podía, porque en verdad  _amaba_  a Kagaho.

—Cállate que tú no sabes nada, ninguno de ustedes puede comprenderme. Le demostré todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer, y sé que en el fondo, él se interesa en mi aunque no quiera reconocerlo —siseó irritado. No necesitaba que ese enano sin experiencia le diera ningún consejo.

—¡No le interesas! ¡No le gustas ni un poco!... ¡Kagaho no siente nada por ti!

Seiya gritó fuera de sí, molesto por la necedad de su amigo. Quería que recapacitara de una vez por todas. Sorrento apretó los labios, asintiendo levemente, al igual que Shiryu. Las palabras aunque crueles, eran la verdad sin medias tintas.

—¡Es mentira! Si le intereso, él me lo demostró... incluso golpeó a Ikki por defenderme. Estoy dispuesto a luchar por nuestro amor, porque un sentimiento así de bello, no puede ser malo —masculló dando por finalizada la charla. Molesto y con el orgullo herido se levantó cargando con su almuerzo y fue a buscar otra mesa.

Shiryu, Seiya y Sorrento, vieron con lástima a Hyoga alejarse sin mirar atrás.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Algethi sonrió burlón cuando Jabu, Ban y Geki, se acercaron a él para burlarse e insultarlo por su nueva amistad con Shun. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, no agachó la mirada ni se sintió mal, cuando los otros lo llamaron  _Hijo del Conserje_  y lo mandaron a fregar pisos. Ese día era otra persona, alguien mucho más seguro y libre de complejos. Sin ocultar su gesto de desagrado, los barrió con la mirada y negó una sola vez.

—Váyanse a la mierda, perros arrastrados. Por mi cuenta estoy coronado y por encima de ustedes —dijo con tono despectivo, siguiendo con su camino tranquilamente, dejándolos a todos con cara de extrañeza por esa nueva actitud.

A medida que avanzaba hacia los casilleros, para guardar algunos materiales antes de ir al taller de música, Algethi sonrió amplio recordando cada detalle de su encuentro con Shun. El domingo había sido productivo, y en ese instante, estaba más que preparado para enfrentar a Krest.

Sintiéndose eufórico abrió con brusquedad su casillero y guardó los libros que no le servirían, junto a la prueba de embarazo, la que compró la noche anterior. Su pulgar rozó la cajita alargada, al pensar que en ella estaba la solución a todos sus problemas gracias a su tarde dominical.

En cuanto tuvo a Shun totalmente desnudo y a su merced, Algethi terminó de quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en iguales condiciones, mientras miraba con deseo el pálido cuerpo de su víctima. Shun estaba lejos de ser su tipo, era demasiado pequeño y delgado, pero también era su única y mejor oportunidad, así que estaba dispuesto a conformarse con eso.

Sus dedos recorrieron la piel lechosa seguidos de su hambrienta lengua, recorriendo el pecho y cuello por un momento, antes de atacar a succiones los pequeños pezones sonrosados. Shun se removía con torpeza mientras balbuceaba algunas incoherencias, negándose a creer que le estaba pasando eso. Cuando sus pezones quedaron erectos, Algethi descendió hasta llegar a la entrepierna flácida, y sin más, empezó a dejar lametones hasta que la introdujo en su boca.

Debía meter prisa, pues escuchó cuando Hades le comentó a Shun que regresaría antes de la cena.

Mamando con ganas el pene del menor, gruñó molesto por la  _inquietud_  del chico, que apenas atinaba a darle algunos manotazos flojos y sacudir las piernas. Sin otra opción detuvo su trabajo para sostener con la siniestra ambas muñecas, a la vez que los dedos de la diestra acariciaban entre las nalgas, buscando la entrada.

Con una mirada burlona volvió a tragarse el pene perezoso para excitarlo al menos un poco, dejando escapar bastante saliva con la intención de usarla como lubricante. Poco a poco los balbuceos de Shun mutaron a jadeos tímidos y gemidos entre cortados, a pesar que el chico lloraba en silencio al no poder evitar todo aquello, pues la experta lengua de Algethi rodeaba y picoteaba el glande sin piedad.

Cuando el pene estuvo un poco más firme, Algethi dio varios lengüetazos entre las nalgas antes de acariciar la pequeña entrada con su dedo medio, hasta que logró introducirlo.

—Shhh relájate... esto será rápido, ya que en realidad no me gustas ni un poco —murmuró con voz ronca, soltando las muñecas al notar que ya no se resistía como al principio.

Excitado por sus planes, empezó a masturbarse a ritmo frenético a la vez que penetraba a Shun con el dedo, preparándolo para que el acto no fuera tan violento. Para su frustración le tomó más tiempo (a su gusto) lograr encajar dos dedos, pero cuando lo consiguió supo que era el momento.

Algethi dejó de masturbarse y rápidamente salió de la cama, para buscar entre su ropa el frasquito de poppers que llevaba para la ocasión y el móvil para tomar fotografías. Había gastado demasiado dinero en todo aquello, mas consideraba que el sacrificio valía la pena.

Antes de que Shun terminara por quedar inconsciente, acercó el frasquito destapado a su nariz y le hizo inhalar los vapores. El chico apenas respondía, incluso había dejado de jadear debido al embotamiento; sin embargo; Algethi no desistió, por el contrario acercó su glande hinchado a la mejilla marmórea y empezó a frotarlo allí hasta que consideró que Shun había inhalado suficiente.

—Ahora disfrutarás de mi verga gorda como la perrita golosa que eres —susurró cerca del oído del muchacho, lamiendo el contorno antes de hacer lo mismo con la mejilla.

De inmediato el mayor se acomodó en medio de los muslos de Shun, y sosteniendo su falo enhiesto presionó la punta protuberante entre las nalgas, antes de encajarlo con un empujón violento.

En ningún momento fue considerado ni mucho menos le preocupó el placer de Shun, de hecho Algethi sostuvo las estrechas caderas y como endemoniado empezó a embestir disfrutando del calor sofocante que se extendía por su sistema, enterrándose hasta el fondo mientras Shun se zarandeaba inerte sobre el colchón. Gruñendo como poseso, el mayor cerró los ojos para imaginar que era otro chico a quien follaba, lo que terminó de ponerlo a mil.

Instantes después sus dedos gruesos y toscos sostuvieron el pene abandonado del chico, y decidido a hacerlo acabar antes de tiempo, lo masturbó al ritmo de sus embestidas usando su pulgar para frotar el glande. Gracias a los poppers en poco tiempo sintió el tibio semen escurrir entre sus dedos, lo que le hizo entreabrir los ojos, dejándolos en blanco por el placer indescriptible que sintió cuando los espasmos del esfínter apretado empezaron a succionar con hambre su pene.

Minutos después, ya que los efectos de los poppers se habían disipado por completo, Algethi gruñó al correrse dentro de Shun dejando su pelvis bien pegada al cuerpo del menor. Sudoroso, algo agotado y satisfecho, observó al chiquillo dormido, negándose a abandonar el húmedo cobijo que albergaba su miembro.

—Ahora sí eres solo mío —murmuró buscando a tientas el teléfono que dejó a un lado.   
  
Aún con la respiración agitada, Algethi tomó varias fotografías de Shun durmiendo e incluso de él mismo aún en medio de los pálidos muslos al tomar la foto desde arriba. Cuando su pene se deslizó fuera del cuerpo ajeno, le abrió bien las piernas y fotografió la entrada enrojecida y salpicada de su semen. Con pereza Algethi vio la hora antes de acostarse al lado de Shun, acomodando al chico para que quedara sobre su pecho y volvió a la carga con las fotos, moviéndolo a capricho en varias posturas, hasta que tuvo bastantes pruebas.

Algethi soltó una risa socarrona alejándose del casillero tras recordar lo sucedido, al pensar que había sido demasiado fácil conseguir su objetivo. Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar el recuerdo, ya que necesitaba concentrarse, se encaminó al taller de música con el buen ánimo a flor de piel.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Radamanthys Wadlow se encontraba concentrado frente a la pizarra atiborrada de fotos, datos, hilos y chinchetas. Apenas dos días atrás, habían encontrado lo que quedaba del cadáver de uno de los chicos desaparecidos del instituto Sophos el año anterior, esos que desde el primer día que se presentó, Thanatos le aseguró no estaban ligados al caso " _Angel Thieves"_  porque el modus operandi fue distinto al que ya conocían.

Fue una llamada fue la que bastó para poner al departamento de cabeza, luego de que lo descubriera un chico que al amanecer había salido a correr en compañía de su sabueso.

Según el testigo su perro reaccionó extraño antes de correr como poseso mientras ladraba y aullaba, guiandolo hacia los restos del jovencito. El corredor estaba realmente afectado, pues internado en el bosquecillo que lindaba con el parque, encontró un torso lleno de llagas y en extremo delgado, al lado de la cabeza cercenada. De las extremidades no había rastro alguno, de hecho las articulaciones que las unían estaban cauterizadas de forma salvaje producto del fuego.

En cuanto fueron alertados del hallazgo, él, Thanatos Kaftanzoglio, Shaka Ghoshal, Veronica Nasu y Manigoldo Ferrara fueron los primeros en presentarse para impedir que la policía local metiera mano en la escena. Necesitaban tomar todas las huellas y evidencias que pudieran.

Y allí estaba, dos días después sin poder encontrar nada que le fuera de ayuda alguna para encontrar al culpable, por el contrario, los medios les cayeron encima en cuanto el tabloide amarillista  _" **Red Gazette** "_ publicó una nota aviesa:

 

" _The Lost Boys "_

_Un caso que tiene temblando al departamento de investigación y a todos los oficiales expertos. Con este inocente chico, son ochenta y tres víctimas que aún no reciben justicia. Por el contrario, los criminales siguen sueltos, burlándose desde las sombras del director Thanatos Kaftanzoglio y su triste departamento, un equipo de oficiales que muchos empiezan a dudar si son realmente competentes..._

 

Un maldito párrafo bastó para que todos los medios empezaran a dudar, e incluso, algunos activistas iniciaran movimientos para solicitar la destitución del director.

Desde entonces Thanatos estaba más insoportable y exigente que nunca. Demandaba respuestas claras y las quería ya. No le importaba explotar a los oficiales, maltratarlos e incluso amenazar con hacer rodar sus cabezas, si no podían sobre su escritorio el nombre del culpable con el susodicho esposado en una patrulla. Lo quería tras las rejas. Tenía al fiscal general y al alcalde sobre la nuca, demandando que devolviera la tranquilidad y seguridad a la ciudad.

Suspirando exasperado, Radamanthys se frotó el rostro antes de apartarse de la pizarra para dirigirse a su escritorio. Su mirada gélida paseó sobre las crudas fotografías del cadáver del menor, el cual seguía anclado en el depósito de la morgue judicial, a pesar de las protestas de los padres que lo querían de vuelta para darle al menos una sepultura decente.

Ahora, para calmar a los medios y ganar tiempo, necesitaban encontrar a los dos chicos del  _Cosmos_ y al otro del  _Sophos_. Casos que arrastraban desde el año anterior y que ponían en duda las capacidades y efectividad del departamento e investigador a cargo.

Mientras su mente maquinaba entre hipótesis y las pocas pruebas que tenían, Radamanthys buscó en su ordenador los nombres de los chicos desaparecidos del Sophos, para encontrar algo en sus redes sociales que le dieran alguna pista, a pesar que ya lo había hecho con anterioridad.

Debido a su distracción, en la barra del buscador pinchó en los vídeos, lo que dio lugar a que varias opciones saltaran en segundos. Radamanthys frunció el ceño al ver lo que encabezaba la lista. Torciendo los labios vio el vídeo de cuatro jovencitos follando como animales en un baño público, vídeo que causó dolores de cabeza una semana atrás.

—Deja de ver guarradas, maldito depravado, que no quiero ver cómo te la jalas en la oficina —canturreó Manigoldo dándole una palmada en la espalda, quien entró sin llamar y con descaro se asomó a ver lo que entretenía a su compañero—. No puedo creer que te la paren los mocosos, perro sucio...

—Eres un maldito estúpido, Ferrara —masculló el rubio, mirando con rabia a Manigoldo.

Exasperado bufó por los bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza con discreción. Lo que más le molestó, fue saber que Manigoldo tenía toda la maldita razón: le encantaban los jovencitos, le hacían delirar. Era una especie de fetiche con el que luchaba desde hacía años y que jamás se permitió probar, pero que no podía evitar.

Sin quererlo, Radamanthys se obligaba a vivir en un casi celibato, ya que sus gustos eran ilegales. Claro que buscaba polvos casuales con gente de su edad, mas no era lo mismo. Los escasos encuentros nunca lograban superar sus fantasías, lo que lo dejaba más frustrado que complacido.

En ese momento ingresó Shaka a su oficina, que se acercó a paso tranquilo, y dejó caer en el escritorio uno de los expedientes de los jovencitos. Al ver la pantalla del ordenador, miró a Radamanthys con desaprobación.

—Si quieres ver pornografía barata, ten la decencia de hacerlo en tu casa... y al menos mira vídeos de gente adulta —murmuró negando un par de veces. Manigoldo se echó a reír dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Shaka. Era tan serio.

—¡Esto fue lo primero que saltó en la búsqueda del Sophos!

—Sí, el caso fue famoso en el instituto, aunque el director hizo todo lo posible por taparlo y dejarlo en el olvido. Los machitos mayores son amigos de mi  _bebé_  —aseguró con su típica sonrisa taimada—. El rubito pasivo, hasta donde sé, es hijo de uno de los profesores. El desgraciado quiso acusarlos de violación cuando vio que las cosas se pusieron feas para él, ya que fue quien se ofreció en primer lugar, pero por la paliza que recibió el hermano menor de uno de los grandes todo se aclaró. Al final los mocosos solo recibieron una suspensión, ¿puedes creerlo?

Radamanthys alzó las cejas sorprendido por la información, y más que eso, que Manigoldo estuviera tan bien enterado de la misma. Era como si el oficial tuviera a un espía entre los estudiantes.

—¿Y seguro tienes el nombre de los implicados? —Radamanthys inquirió irónico, tan solo por picarlo. Shaka sonrió burlón porque sabía que Manigoldo estaba enterado de todo.

—Obvio, tarado. Ese es hijo de Sísifo Vryzas, se llama Aioria. Y los otros dos son Kagaho y Kanon, los retoños de Defteros Giorgatos. Sus padres son amigos míos desde la secundaria —aclaró rascándose la mejilla como solía hacer—. El mocoso que recibió la paliza fue Ikki, el hermanito menor de Kagaho y primo de Kanon, el pequeño truhán se hizo un tatuaje ese día.

En cuanto terminó de hablar Manigoldo soltó una carcajada estruendosa que le crispó los nervios a Radamanthys, que irritado sacudió los hombros y refunfuñó maldiciones por lo bajo. Shaka los miraba impasible.

—Pequeño travieso, ni siquiera yo me tatué el pellejo a su edad. Se necesitan huevos para hacer eso... los niños son cada vez más precoces. Aún recuerdo la última vez que los vi, fue para el funeral de Caín. Ikki era un enano de cinco años y los otros dos un par de torbellinos aplastados de siete... ese día fue triste —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Era una puta pregunta retórica —aclaró rodando los ojos, mas al instante hizo una floritura con la mano—. Pero ya que estás tan informado, ¿quien es el rubio?

—Ni idea. Mi  _bebé_  no lo soporta así que no habla nada de él, solo sé que le dicen  _Fifí._

Sin preguntar o comentar nada más, Radamanthys observó con interés la imagen congelada del vídeo, leyendo el título que lo nombraba. Shaka observó el gesto de su compañero y negó, era demasiado obvio el morbo del investigador, y sin decir nada se llevó otro expediente para analizar. Entre tanto Manigoldo se dispuso a robar café y galletas, olvidando por completo que Thanatos lo había mandado a llamar a Radamanthys.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Algethi entró al salón de música con el pecho inflado, espalda erguida y cara de autosuficiencia, mirando con infinito desdén a cada uno de los estudiantes que estaban allí. Cuando pasó al lado de Ikki, le obsequió una sonrisa fingida que destilaba desprecio, a la vez que apoyó la mano en el hombro endeble.

—Espero que tengas a la mano una cuchara, Antzas... porque luego de esto haré que te comas mi mierda —susurró inclinándose mientras le apretaba el hombro—. De cualquier forma... te deseo buena suerte, porque la necesitarás.

Ikki, que se limitó a escucharlo con seriedad manteniéndose firme y sin moverse, no esperaba que el desgraciado le diera un beso en la mejilla en cuanto terminó de hablar. Algethi se alejó tranquilamente, riendo por aquello. Entre tanto, Ikki renegó por el beso de Judas, limpiando su mejilla con un pañuelo.

—Señores, quienes deseen presentar prueba de piano, pueden practicar un momento —indicó Krest en cuanto ingresó—. Ahora mismo haré las pruebas de los instrumentos de percusión, cuerda y viento, así que aprovechen.

Algethi y cuatro chicos más rápidamente acapararon pianos prestos a ensayar un rato, en cambio Pharaoh e Ikki se quedaron cerca de Sorrento para apoyarlo, pues el chico aunque era experto con la flauta traversa, solía ponerse nervioso.

Poco a poco fueron evaluados todos los instrumentos, dejando a los estudiantes con sendas sonrisas al saberse incluídos en la actividad. Serían los encargados de la música para la obra de teatro. Ikki aplaudió apoyando a sus dos amigos, incluso le obsequió una bolsa de gominolas a cada uno entre risas, asegurando que ese era su trofeo. Pharaoh las devoró con ganas, mientras Sorrento reía por el hambre insaciable del egipcio.

Cuando Krest demandó orden y silencio, todos los estudiantes se quedaron quietos, atentos al maestro.

Krest caminó hacia el Bosendorfer Imperial Concert Grand Piano que conservaba el taller, una verdadera joya. Ese piano sólo él podía tocarlo, y de vez en cuando Ikki, los otros seis que quedaban eran pianos de concierto CFX de Yamaha. Manteniendo su expresión austera, con regla en mano le indicó a los pianistas que se acercaran, luego de acomodar las partituras en el atril.

—Esta es la evaluación decisiva. No quiero lloriqueos, berrinches, ni ningún tipo de reacción ridícula. Quien sea capaz de interpretar sin error alguno, la Sonata para piano nº 18 en re mayor de Mozart, será el encargado de la apertura en la  _Actividad de Bienvenida_  —aclaró mirando a cada uno de los chicos. Al no ver a Ikki entre ellos torció los labios por el disgusto, pero lo dejó pasar—. ¿Quien desea ser el primero?

Los cinco muchachos que se aproximaron se quedaron serios, no esperaban semejante prueba, ya que Mozart era de los más complicados. Además los años anteriores, eran ellos quienes llevaban sus melodías escogidas a capricho para que los evaluaran.

Algethi estuvo a punto de arrancarse el pelo a tirones, debido a que llevaba canciones bien escogidas para asegurarse el puesto:  _Noche de paz, Lullaby y_ _Chopsticks_ , eran melodías para aprendices principiantes y le quedaban bien.

Al apreciar las expresiones Krest alzó ambas cejas, reprimiendo la sonrisa que deseaba externar. Había sido cruel y astuto al escoger. La Sonata nº 18 se caracterizaba por presentar un panel técnico impresionante, alternancia de ritmos, cambios de digitaciones y de velocidades. Él podía asegurar sin temor, que solo un pianista con grandes capacidades podía dominar las Sonatas de Mozart, y en concreto la 18.

Cuando dos de los chicos optaron por retirarse sin hacer la prueba, a Krest no le sorprendió. Su mirada viajó a los otros tres que quedaban y sin más señaló a Jacob. El dulce muchachito de primero, hizo su mayor esfuerzo, pero al primer minuto falló cuando sus dedos se enredaron. Pasando saliva, el siguiente se acomodó y al igual que su compañero se le enredaron los dedos al primer minuto. Hizo dos intentos más, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—Señor, Larbi, su turno. —Krest extendió el brazo en dirección del piano, indicándole que se acomodara.

Algethi se limpió con discreción el sudor que perlaba su frente y con tosquedad se acomodó, mientras con la punta de la lengua humedecía sus labios. Durante unos instantes observó la partitura comprendiendo poco de ella, era demasiado enredada a su gusto.

Nervioso se tronó los dedos, para disgusto de Krest, se armó de valor y empezó. A diferencia de los otros dos muchachos, Algethi se equivocó a los treinta segundos, irritado intentó cinco veces más, sin lograr superar ese tiempo. Cuando, debido a la frustración, alzó el puño presto a enterrarlo entre las teclas, la gélida voz de Krest lo dejó de piedra.

—Atrévase a dañar el Bosendorfer Imperial, Señor Larbi, sólo le recuerdo que además de ser expulsado, debe pagar $500,000 por el —dijo haciendo énfasis en el precio del piano.

Bufando como toro, Algethi se incorporó dispuesto a retirarse mirando con odio al profesor, quien ni se inmutó a pesar del tamaño del muchacho.

—Si abandona el salón con esa actitud, me aseguraré que no vuelva a poner un pie aquí nunca más. —La amenaza bastó para detener al chico, ya que de cualquier forma quería seguir practicando.

—Ikki, ven acá —ordenó el profesor. El mencionado, que en ese instante escuchaba una experiencia fantasmagórica que Pharaoh narraba, giró poniendo cara de pocos amigos y negó—. Ahora, Ikki.

Suspirando el chico se acercó al piano, y luego de acomodarse empezó a tocar, permitiéndole a sus delgados dedos deslizarse por las teclas con maestría, producto de los muchos años de práctica, sin cometer errores hasta el final. Krest sonrió complacido, tanto así que aplaudió junto al resto de la clase a excepción de Algethi. Mime que vio una oportunidad perfecta, se aproximó y lo estrujó como si fuese un oso de felpa, para tortura de Ikki.

—Nuevamente eres el encargado de la apertura—anunció de buen talante.

—¿Y si pone a alguien más para que me acompañe? —inquirió con una sonrisa inocentona, deteniendo las felicitaciones de sus compañeros—. Ya sabe, podría poner a alguien a que abra con un par de melodías simples de dos o tres minutos, y yo cierro con las tres piezas que me pidió. Así hay variedad y ven una cara nueva.

Krest lo meditó un momento ya que la propuesta, dicha de esa forma, no sonaba tan mal, a diferencia de la anterior. Total lo que le interesaba era plantar a Ikki en el escenario, ya que era el mejor cuando se trataba de piano. Con gesto meditabundo el maestro vio a los muchachos inexpertos, pensando que no tenía mucho para escoger.

Por el contrario, Ikki había pensado en Jacob. A pesar de ser de nuevo ingreso, había hecho buenas migas con el chiquillo gracias a su pasión por el piano. Jacob era amable, le caía bien y solía pedirle consejos a cada rato, por lo que era fácil trabajar a su lado.

—Señor Larbi, gracias a la sugerencia que me hizo Ikki el viernes pasado, usted será quien lo acompañe —declaró para sorpresa de todos, incluído el mencionado.   
  
Algethi sonrió amplio, y alzando el puño, exclamó un: ¡Sí! que retumbó en el salón. Estaba tan emocionado, que incluso le dieron ganas de abrazar al profesor y a Ikki por la grandiosa idea, mas logró contenerse.

Minutos después, todos salieron del salón, algunos sorprendidos y el resto escépticos. Ikki fue el último en salir, ya que se quedó para hablar con Krest.

Cuando Ikki salió del salón, de pronto quedó arrinconado contra la pared gracias a Algethi, quien sin más se inclinó para robarle un beso. Ikki se quejó dándole un patada en el tobillo que el otro ignoró, ya que su lengua estaba entretenida explorando la boca.

—Así que llevas frenillos y un piercing... eso te hace algo antojable —susurró luego de atrapar ambas muñecas para no seguir recibiendo puñetazos, que dolían más de lo que podía imaginar—. Gracias... por la maldita oportunidad.

Ikki abrió los ojos hasta lo imposible, pausando el rosario de maldiciones y amenazas de muerte que le dedicaba. Aquello era nuevo e inesperado. No era una forma de agradecer normal, pero estaba agradeciendo el favor.

—Con decir " _gracias",_  basta, pedazo de animal —masculló mirándolo enfadado. Algethi sonrió burlón por el gesto enfurruñado, y movido por el antojo, volvió a darle un beso de pico antes de soltarlo y alejarse de allí.


	17. Capítulo 16 — Victims, Hypocrites & Friends III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> El capitulo contiene lemon explícito y uso de sextoys. Si este tipo de lecturas no es de tu agrado.
> 
> El lemon está dedicado a Morgana Stark, por apoyarme con mis absurdas ideas y ser parte de la secta de la sacro santísima iglesia del Pollo Confundido :3 Sin ella no tendríamos a nuestro amado líder, guía práctica de rituales, cabros ebrios y al hermoso Chacal despistado. Además así compenso mi lentitud con la OTP. Ya aparecerá, lo juro oxo

 

 

Kagaho entró a la casa dando pisotones y con cara de pocos amigos, aunque parecía enfadado, la realidad era que estaba preocupado y por demás frustrado. Para su fortuna ese día tenía algo positivo: durante las clases nadie mencionó nada del famoso vídeo, de hecho todos hablaban de la fiesta. Incluso sus compañeros se mostraron animados al verlo de nuevo luego de su semana de ausencia.

Su verdadero conflicto era con su hermano.

Desde el maldito problema en el centro comercial, Ikki se negaba a hablarle, incluso ignoraba sus saludos impidiendo cualquier intento de acercamiento. Para colmo, ese día esperaba invitar a su hermanito a comer helado y así charlar. Nada. Su plan se fue al garete cuando vio a Ikki despedirse de Saga y Kanon, antes de abordar el auto de Tenma al lado de Seiya. Fue durante el camino de regreso a casa que se enteró, gracias a Kanon, que ese día Ikki tampoco llegaría a dormir ya que la pasaría con los hermanos Kairos.

¡Era el maldito colmo!

A Ikki pocas veces se le veía en casa desde el incidente. Dadas las constantes ausencias, Aspros y Defteros hablaron con el padre del egipcio, el de Bud, con Sísifo y con Youma, para asegurarse que la presencia de su retoño no fuera un inconveniente en esas casas. Al final resultó que Ikki era bien recibido, por lo que terminó con pase libre en casa de sus amigos y permiso de sus padres.

Sin ocultar su enfado se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio, luego de negarse a comer cuando el muchacho de servicio le ofreció una botana. Irritado lanzó la mochila a un costado de la puerta, y empezó a caminar cual león enjaulado, elucubrando planes para poder acercarse de nuevo a Ikki. En esas estaba cuando Saga se asomó, quedándose apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras veía el ir y venir hipnótico de su primo.

—Acepta que fuiste un completo imbécil —soltó de pronto, provocando que el otro se detuviera.

—No he negado eso en ningún momento. Sé que fui un grandísimo idiota.

—Entonces dale más tiempo. Ikki está dolido y decepcionado de ti... y eso es mucho peor que estar enfadado. Si quieres tenerlo a tu lado, eso no depende de tu capricho, de hecho le corresponde a él decidir el cuándo. —Saga miró un instante más a Kagaho, quien al escucharlo cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Eso era difícil de aceptar y de sobrellevar.

—¿Qué hago hasta entonces? —inquirió sintiéndose derrotado por primera vez en su vida—. Ni siquiera aceptó los chocolates, galletas y todos los obsequios que le he dado.

—No sé, nunca he tenido un problema así de grande con Kanon. Pero creo que lo mejor es que dejes de empalagar. Ikki siempre ha demandado su espacio... dáselo. Aplica la ley del hielo, solo salúdalo sin esperar respuesta, y no le dirijas la palabra a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Cuando te extrañe, volverá a tus brazos.

Saga se alzó de hombros al dar su consejo, ya que era lo que él haría de estar en el lugar de su primo. En cuanto a resultados, no estaba del todo seguro de ellos.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —reconoció tras reflexionar en el consejo de Saga, el cual creyó atinado.

Saga sonrió burlón, y luego de colgar un su corbata en el picaporte y cerrar la puerta, a pasos cortos se acercó al otro para abrazarlo de la cintura, acercando sus labios a los contrarios hasta dejar una caricia meliflua que hizo suspirar a Kagaho. El gemelo travieso le permitió a su lengua asomarse y con parsimonia delineó los carnosos labios, antes de buscar cobijo en la húmeda cavidad.

Kagaho terminó por cerrar los ojos, entregándose y correspondiendo a la caricia sutil, que al paso de los segundos se tornó apasionada a medida que ambas lenguas se enredaban. Cuando por la necesidad de probar más piel, finalizaron el beso con una succión firme en el labio inferior del gemelo, Kagaho apenas se separó.

—Sin mi te darías de topes con la cabeza... además que morirías del aburrimiento y la calentura —susurró con tono divertido, a la vez que los dedos de su diestra paseaban perezosos por la cintura ajena, jugueteando con el borde del pantalón.

—En cuanto al aburrimiento y la calentura, te recuerdo que también cuento con Kanon.

Saga hizo un puchero de enfado bien fingido, a pesar que aquello le causó gracia. Negando una sola vez, Kagaho ladeó el rostro para besar la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar a la oreja oculta entre las hebras índigo, con sus dedos retiró el largo cabello, y juguetón empezó a mordisquear y succionar el lóbulo, alternando las caricias cuando su lengua delineaba el contorno.

Por su cuenta Saga se estremeció ronroneando por el gustillo a la vez que su mano se colaba debajo de la camisa del uniforme, permitiéndole a sus dedos acariciar la piel tensa del abdomen y los costados, en un recorrido interminable que se pausó a la altura de la rabadilla. Con sus yemas arañó esa porción de piel, dejándola levemente enrojecida, mientras su pelvis empezaba a frotarse cadenciosa, provocando roces electrizantes que calentaron la sangre de ambos jóvenes.

Entre comentarios divertidos y atrevidos, el juego previo duró buen rato, entretenidos en retirar las prendas que portaban hasta que quedaron completamente desnudos, con la piel pringada de una fina capa de sudor, la respiración agitada y el deseo a mil.

Saga pegó aún más su escultural cuerpo al ajeno, disfrutando del roce atrevido de las pieles, mientras sus labios buscaban con desesperación los pezones ya erectos y ensalivados de su primo. Movido y deseoso por algo más aventurado, mordió el derecho estirando la sensible piel hasta que escuchó a Kagaho quejarse, fue entonces que lo soltó y se dio a la labor de aliviar el ardor con su lengua.

El moreno, que estaba igual de excitado que Saga, paseaba sus manos por los costados y caderas hasta que decidió buscar más carne. Sus dedos se aferraron a las nalgas respingonas y sin medir fuerza empezó a estrujarlas, separándolas y juntandolas para deleite del otro.

—¿Sólo eso piensas hacerme? —retó el gemelo, dedicándole una mirada felina plagada de lujuria. Kagaho sonrió y de un empellón lo aventó a la cama.

En cuanto Saga quedó medio tendido en el colchón, Kagaho se abalanzó sobre él, y abriéndose espacio entre sus piernas, se dedicó a besar y lamer los muslos y pelvis, evitando rozar el miembro enhiesto para torturar al insolente. Saga suspiraba removiéndose inquieto, desesperado por una caricia que le hiciera burbujear la sangre, encandilando más a su primo.

Cuando Kagaho consideró que era suficiente tortura, sus dedos aferraron el falo y empezó a masturbarlo a ritmo lento, deleitándose con su grosor, largura y las protuberancias que las venas hinchadas marcaban. Relamiéndose los labios, acercó el glande a su boca, pero en lugar de chuparlo como Saga esperaba, el chico sopló con fuerza haciéndolo estremecer. Kagaho rió entredientes, y sin más, se dispuso a chupar y lamer el glande antes de introducir el pene en su boca.

—¡Oh... sí! —El gemido de Saga junto a la vibración de su cuerpo, le indicaron que iba por buen camino.

Kagaho siguió mamando con hambre, haciendo chocar el glande contra el interior de su mejilla, hasta que optó por hundirlo en dirección a su garganta. Entre tanto sus dedos amasaban los testículos, sintiéndolos hincharse al paso de los minutos, mientras Saga se retorcía sobre el colchón, aferrando las sábanas cada vez que el líquido preseminal goteaba de su pene cuando la lengua de su primo rodeaba con fuerza el glande.

Dispuesto a jugar un rato más, Kagaho detuvo sus acciones y se incorporó, dejando al gemelo desorientado y desesperado por recibir más atención. El chico ignoró las protestas, y paciente buscó en un cajón algunos de sus juguetes junto al lubricante, cuando se giró y le mostró a Saga lo que tenía para él, el muchacho gimoteó anhelando iniciar con sus juegos.

El moreno se tomó su tiempo para colocarle a Saga las pinzas en cada pezón, dejando el control del vibrador a un lado. Luego de eso preparó a conciencia la entrada de su primo, usando su lengua en un principio antes de verter suficiente lubricante.

Y allí lo tenía.

Saga se encontraba tendido en su cama, con los muslos separados y un anillo vibrador con bolas anales bien encajadas, que provocaba una erección a punto de estallar, debido a las caricias que dejaba con una pluma.

—¿Qué demonios piensas hacer? —jadeó mirando a Kagaho. Saga estaba a punto de enloquecer por el placer que cosquilleaba desde su pene hasta el resto de su cuerpo, anhelaba el orgasmo, pero a la vez su interés en los planes de Kagaho lo mantenía quieto, a la expectativa.

—Hacerte gozar —ronroneó con un dejo de diversión.

Junto a la respuesta, Kagaho encendió el vibrador de las pinzas y el del anillo que rodeaba la base del pene de Saga, mientras paseaba la pluma sobre el glande, deslizandola hacia abajo hasta llegar a los testículos.

Saga arqueó la espalda por mero reflejo, y empezó a jadear debido al placer que iba en aumento, y que le hacía sentir corrientes eléctricas en todo el cuerpo. Juguetón se dedicó a cambiar las velocidades del vibrador, haciendo estragos en el sistema del gemelo que se retorcía y gemía cuando el aparato estaba en su máxima potencia, pero Kagaho lo apagaba de golpe cuando notaba que estaba a punto de correrse.

Al final dejó el vibrador con la velocidad más lenta para desesperación de Saga, que llegado a ese punto, anhelaba algo fuerte e incluso violento. La pelvis del gemelo temblaba alzándose en una búsqueda por el desahogo, provocando que Kagaho riera por lo bajo. Cariñoso el moreno se dedicó a besar y lamer cada parte del cuerpo de Saga, aumentando la velocidad del vibrador cuando llegó al pene. Allí le dejó un beso húmedo en el glande y apagó definitivamente el juguete.

—Sospecho que estás desesperado... —murmuró con voz enronquecida y tono de burla.  
  
El gemelo gruñó por respuesta, gimiendo sonrojado cuando Kagaho sacó las tres bolas anales luego de quitarle el anillo vibrador y las pinzas de los pezones rojizos. Temblando por la anticipación, Saga separó los labios para lamer sus propios dedos con un gesto plagado de morbo. Ansioso Kagaho se colocó un preservativo, haciendo lo mismo con su primo.

—Follame ya... sé que también estás tan caliente como yo —demandó con voz ronca y mirada nublada, sintiendo las gotas de sudor deslizarse por su frente y cuello.

Kagaho no negó aquello, por el contrario, se acomodó entre sus piernas y sosteniéndolo de la cadera lo penetró de golpe. Saga gimió fuerte y claro, sintiendo como si miles de fuegos artificiales hubieran estallado dentro de su cuerpo cuando el miembro aplastó su próstata. De inmediato rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de su primo, disfrutando de las embestidas frenéticas que le hacían gemir como poseso.

Los gemidos, jadeos y súplicas escandalosas se escuchaban hasta el pasillo, así como el sonido que hacía la cama al rechinar, para incomodidad de Aspros, que tenía esa tarde libre. Sin otra alternativa, el galeno huyó a la biblioteca para descansar tranquilamente mientras se colocaba los audífonos con el volumen del reproductor a tope.

—¡Así! Hnm... ¡más fuerte! —demandaba sin poder hilar una oración coherente. Kagaho, que no se quedaba atrás, le exigía que se tragara su pene en murmullos roncos que se perdían entre los gemidos de Saga.

Sin previo aviso y de un movimiento seguro, que lo desorientó por breves instantes, Saga terminó en cuatro con la cara hundida en el colchón mientras su primo lo taladraba sin piedad. El gemelo, que disfrutaba de ese trato, empezó a mover la cadera hacia atrás, haciendo chocar sus nalgas contra la pelvis del otro, mientras desatado, balbuceaba a todo pulmón " _lo rico que se sentía"_  aquello.

Luego de unos minutos de metesaca imparable, Kagaho sostuvo el pene de Saga que se azotaba de un lado a otro debido al vaivén, y empezó a masturbarlo a ritmo frenético, provocando minutos después que el gemelo aullara cuando el orgasmo arrasador se apropió de su cuerpo y le hizo correrse entre demandas y gemidos.

Kagaho cerró los ojos, sintiendo la tensión en sus músculos cuando su pene quedó atrapado en los espasmos del gemelo, fue entonces que hundió su miembro hasta donde le fue físicamente posible, y en medio de un gruñido se corrió apretando las caderas de su primo.

Con el cuerpo laxo, la piel húmeda y la respiración agitada, Saga se dejó caer por completo en la cama, sonriendo satisfecho por el deporte vespertino. En iguales condiciones, Kagaho cayó a su lado mientras se echaba el flequillo húmedo de sudor hacia atrás. Segundos después ambos se quitaron los preservativos, haciéndoles un nudo en el extremo y los dejaron a un costado de la cama para recogerlos al rato.

—Bueno... ya no estoy enfadado porque Ikki no vendrá a dormir —concluyó luego de unos minutos de cómodo silencio, enrollando sus dedos en un mechón de pelo del gemelo.

—Dime que no pensabas en él cuando me lo hacías. —Saga rodó hasta quedar tendido de costado y lo miró con curiosidad.

—En ningún momento. A Ikki jamás se lo haría de esa manera...

—Creo que por eso te dejó de hablar. —Por respuesta Kagaho le dio un almohadazo en la cara, desatando las risas burlonas de Saga.

Rato después de disfrutar el post coito con calma, ambos ocuparon la ducha prestos a iniciar otra ronda.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Ese miércoles los estudiantes de teatro estaban inquietos como un enjambre enloquecido, pues era el único taller que aún no tenía nada planeado para la actividad. Habían algunos rostros nuevos, sobre todo chicos de primero, pero el hecho de no conocerse, no impidió que todos los muchachos se organizaran apropiadamente para escoger la obra que pensaban presentar para la actividad.

El profesor Myu dio varias palmadas con las manos por encima de su cabeza, llamando la atención de los estudiantes.

—Haremos una lluvia de ideas para que propongan obras. Recuerden que la obra que presentaremos debe ser corta y sencilla, ya que tenemos poco tiempo para los ensayos —canturreó el profesor con buen talante, a pesar que era serio y remilgado.

De pronto todos empezaron a aportar, diciendo cuentos infantiles y obras conocidas. El Rey León, Romeo y Julieta, Shrek, El Gato con Botas y La Bella Durmiente fueron algunas de las que más se repitieron, siendo la última la más votada. Pero cuando Alone, el chico de primero que también estaba en el taller de pintura, dio su sugerencia, prácticamente todos quedaron conformes.

—Snow White. El cuento tiene bastantes personajes, todos lo conocen y se puede hacer parodia con la obra. —Sonriendo amplio por la aceptación, el chico añadió—: Pido ser el enanito Doc.

Y así inició una batalla para escoger a los personajes que interpretarían. Myu podía hacer pruebas y audiciones para ahorrar dilemas, pero eso tomaba tiempo y no estaba en condiciones de perderlo.

Rato después se arrepintió de su decisión.

—Los que quieren ser enanos que levanten la mano y digan cual —indicó el maestro luego de anotar en la pizarra el nombre de Alone con Doc al lado.

De inmediato los chicos alzaron sus manos, soltando el nombre que habían elegido. Lune pidió a Bashful, Queen a Grumpy, Seiya no dudó en reclamar a Happy, Regulus a Sleepy y Jacob a Sneezy. Al notar que sólo faltaba Dopey, y que nadie se animó a pedirlo porque era bobo, Queen señaló que Shun no se había presentado a clases y que él también estaba en el taller, por lo que el chico ausente se quedó con el papel.

De esa manera fueron escogiendo roles.

Los estudiantes que no querían complicarse, optaron por papeles de los animalitos. Mu encantado se ofreció a hacer de pajarillo y Eo se ofreció de árbol, ya que ni siquiera tenía que moverse, pero Myu decidió que participara como el espejo parlante.

El verdadero problema fue cuando se escogió a Snow White, Elspeth, el Cazador y el Príncipe. Solo dos estudiantes quedaban con la idea de quedarse con el protagónico y dos para quedarse de príncipe, pero nadie quería ser el rey malvado ni el cazador.

—¡Silencio gata de arrabal, yo seré Snow White! —Le gritó Aphrodite a Misty, el chico de primero que creía ser más bello que una noche estrellada y tan pedante como el mismo Aphrodite.

—¡Cállate, zorra golfa! ¡Snow White no sufre de obesidad mórbida ni flacidez como tú! —Misty gritó de vuelta sin cortarse un pelo y rojo de la furia.

—Maldita gata callejera, te regresaré al contenedor de basura de donde escapaste —siseó ofendido porque ese bicho le llamara obeso y flácido. Él era perfecto.

—¡Vete a buscar audiciones para Moby Dick, que quedas perfecto para interpretar a la ballena! —En ese instante todos los presentes se echaron a reír con ganas, divertidos por el ingenio de ese par al momento de ofender.

—¡Y tú regresa al puesto del mercado a vender verduras, gata marginal!

—¡Perra odiosa!

—¡Gata simplona!

—¡Culo gordo! —En cuanto Misty soltó el insulto, Aphrodite se le fue encima dispuesto a liarse a golpes con el menor, quien no dudó en hacer lo mismo.

Milo, Mu, Queen y Lune atraparon a Aphrodite intentando alejarlo del otro, pero sus dedos estaban aferrados a la dorada melena negándose a soltarlo. Entre tanto Misty chillaba insultos a la vez que también le tiraba del pelo, dejándolo con la cabeza torcida por culpa de los tirones. Misty fue sostenido por Shiryu, Seiya, Jacob y Regulus, hasta que el profesor consiguió hacer que los chicos soltaran las greñas, ganándose algunos puntapiés en el proceso.

—¡Basta! Aprendan a comportarse, jovencitos —regañó Myu mientras se sobaba allí donde alguien lo había pateado—. Lo echaremos a la suerte. Escojan cara o cruz, quien pierda se quedará con el papel de Elspeth.

Ambos chicos con el pelo alborotado y las mejillas arreboladas aceptaron el reto. Aphrodite escogió cruz y Misty cara. Seiya se acercó con una moneda, y tras mostrarsela al maestro, la lanzó al aire haciéndola girar hasta que la pilló al vuelo. Al mostrar el resultado, uno quedó feliz burlándose del perdedor y el otro enfurecido.

—¿Qué papel falta? —Myu preguntó con algo de temor porque no quería volver a recibir palos.

—El Príncipe y Humbert el Cazador —respondió Alone, desatando una nueva guerra ya que Milo y Shiryu querían ser el Príncipe.

—El príncipe no es taaaaaaaaaaan aburrido, profe —soltó Milo mientras miraba burlón a Shiryu.

—Pues hasta donde sé, el príncipe no es un tipo que anda detrás de cualquiera —rebatió el menor con su seriedad usual.

—¿Lo ven? ¡Es mortalmente aburrido! y para colmo criticón como viejo amargado. —Todos volvieron a reír, ya que muchas veces Shiryu se pasaba de serio.

—Antes que se golpeen, lo echaremos a la suerte otra vez. El que pierda se queda de Cazador —anunció el profesor, obteniendo los mismos resultados que con Blancanieves y Elspeth.

Rato después Jabu llegó fresco como una lechuga, ya que había ido a la terraza a fumar con Geki y Ban. Rápidamente se enteró de la obra que presentarían para la  _Actividad de Bienvenida_ , por lo que de inmediato se pidió el papel del Príncipe.

—Llegas tarde. Te toca hacer de conejo —dijo el profesor zanjando el tema, ya no quería más discusiones.

Jabu se molestó porque el papel era estúpido, por lo que reprochó durante un rato, pero todos lo ignoraron ya que estaban planeando el libreto.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Aunque Milo estaba realmente alegre por el regreso de su buen amigo Aioria, a quien todo sea dicho había extrañado, no le prestó tanta atención como hubiese sucedido en otro momento. Desde el lunes hasta ese día (jueves), Milo se la pasaba pegado a Camus cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, intentando conquistarlo con distintos métodos que en otros casos le funcionaban sin dificultad.

Aioria suspiró rodando los ojos cuando por fin pudo charlar tranquilamente con su amigo, de quien estaba enamorado desde hacía tiempo, pero por conocer sus mañas de  _casanova_ jamás intentó nada con él. No lo criticaba, simplemente estaba consciente que no tenía caso intentar algo serio con alguien que saltaba de cama en cama con diferentes conquistas en cada ocasión.

—Escucharlo hablar francés es lo más hermoso que existe. —Milo parloteaba hablando maravillas de Camus, su único tema de interés.

—Dices eso ahora porque quieres meterte entre sus piernas, cuando lo consigas, dirás que es fastidioso si resulta ser un acosador obsesivo —murmuró mirándolo divertido. Milo puso cara de horror, no porque negara aquello, sino porque Aioria lo conocía demasiado bien.

—De ninguna manera, Camus es distinto a cualquiera —aseguró señalandolo con la patata frita que pensaba llevarse a la boca. Aioria acercó el rostro, como si pensara murmurarle un secreto, y de un mordisco le robó el bocado.

—¡Hey! ¡me debes una porción de patatas! —Aioria se echó a reír por la exageración de Milo, pero eran ese tipo de detalles que le hacían apreciarlo.

—¿Piensas invitar a Camus a la fiesta?

—Elemental, mi querido Watson.

Con una sonrisa pícara, Milo empezó a explicarle sus planes para invitar al francés. Aioria alzó la ceja un tanto escéptico, y a pesar que le aconsejó no hacer idioteces de ese calibre, Milo se mostró convencido con su plan.

Aquello iba a traerle problemas a su fogoso amigo.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Desde el domingo Shun había fingido estar gravemente enfermo para no presentarse a clases en esos últimos cuatro días, ya que aún estaba aterrado después de que Algethi abusara de él en su propia cama. No le importaba perder esa semana de clases, y es que aún no podía creer aquello, sobre todo porque fue tan ingenuo que en verdad llegó a sentir aprecio por su supuesto amigo. Creyó que en verdad podían ser amigos, y que él sería la diferencia en el instituto.

Él sería el único en apreciar, de corazón, al hijo del conserje. Gracias a eso, ya nadie le haría daño ni rechazaría a Algethi.

Suspirando, el muchacho se asomó a la ventana y por largo rato observó el hermoso jardín, que parecía una porción de los Campos Elíseos. La vista siempre lo ponía de buen humor cuando veía mariposas y pajarillos revoloteando alegremente cerca de las flores de colores, justo como sucedía en ese instante... pero no tenía ánimos para apreciar eso.

Para su infortunio, sabía que la farsa de su supuesta gripe no podía usarla para siempre. Nervioso se mordió el labio inferior. No quería enfrentar a Algethi, así como tampoco deseaba decirle nada a su padre... no, él no podía enterarse de lo que le sucedió, ya que conocía de sobra su carácter y sabía que era un hombre que no se tocaba el alma para ajustar cuentas.

—¿Qué haré? —musitó con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos, mientras lágrimas silenciosas se desprendían de sus ojos apagados.

Con mucha dificultad, Shun apenas recordaba las caricias asquerosas y la humedad que la lengua viperina dejó sobre su piel. En la bruma de su mente, había alcanzado a grabar las crueles palabras de Algethi; pero los vapores que le obligó a inhalar y la invasión indeseable que sufrió su cuerpo, eran recuerdos difusos, lejanos y muy abstractos, como si se tratara de un sueño ajeno. Algunos pocos detalles estaban presentes, se movían lento o demasiado rápido, pero Shun sabía que nada de aquello era invención de su cerebro.

Ese trágico domingo, cuando despertó gracias a los zarandeos y posiblemente por alguna otra droga, parpadeó confundido y aterrorizado al descubrirse desnudo al lado de ese hombre. Shun empezó a llorar en silencio a medida que algunos fragmentos de reminiscencias se presentaban, mas no terminó de darle coherencia a las pocas imágenes que proyectaba su cerebro, ya que el mayor lo volvió a zarandear y le obligó a mirarlo.

—Escúchame bien, perra. A nadie le dirás la manera en que sucedieron las cosas, ¿me entiendes? —Al no obtener una respuesta o reacción, Algethi lo tomó del cabello y tiró con fuerza haciéndolo chillar—. No tienes rastros de violación, además tengo las pruebas de que me diste el culo por gusto propio.

Disfrutando del gesto de horror de Shun, Algethi lo soltó y le mostró las fotografías donde él estaba dormido sobre su cuerpo, ambos desnudos y complacidos. Incluso había una donde parecía que se besaban apasionadamente, otra donde su mano pequeña y pálida acariciaba el miembro del mayor, y la peor de todas: donde él con los ojos cerrados parecía hacerle una felación. Sin dejar de sollozar continuó observando, en contra de su voluntad, todas las fotografías, cada una peor que la anterior.

—En el instituto dejaste en claro que estas conmigo porque quieres. Nadie te creerá nada... y si dices algo, haré públicas todas las fotos y serás noticia a nivel nacional —chantajeó luego de guardar el móvil. Con una sonrisa amplia, Algethi se acercó a aferrar una gran porción de su cabello y murmuró—. Mañana te harás la prueba de embarazo en el colegio, y lo harás conmigo al lado.

El tono aunque fue suave, dejaba en claro que no aceptaba ningún tipo de réplica. Shun se quedó quieto sintiéndose morir, pasando saliva con dificultad intentó alejarse del otro, pero Algethi se negaba a soltar su cabello ya que esperaba una respuesta clara.

—Mañana me haré la prueba de embarazo... —susurró agachando la mirada.

—Bien. Por cierto, a partir de este momento eres mi novio quieras o no. Y si no quedaste preñado, volveremos a intentarlo todas las veces que sean necesarias —informó apretando el cabello hasta que Shun asintió dócilmente, fue entonces que lo soltó y se retiró dejándolo solo y aterrado.

Shun llevó la mano a su mejilla para limpiar las lágrimas, aún sin saber qué hacer. Algethi lo había llamado varias veces en esos últimos cuatro días, y él no quiso contestar ni una vez, de igual forma ordenó a los guardias que no le permitieran la entrada a ese animal.

El problema era que no quería decirle nada a nadie, ni a su padre, pues además de su reacción, sabía que no dudaría en ponerle guardaespaldas, cambiarlo de instituto e incluso llevarlo a otro país. Además si se llegaba a enterar, él podía hacer algo letal en contra de Algethi y su familia, poniéndolos en aprietos si la policía o la prensa se llegaban a enterar. Para colmo no quería estar metido en un escándalo público que ventilaría sin pena la humillación sufrida.

Sacudiendo la cabeza concluyó que lo mejor era permanecer en silencio, fingir normalidad ante todos y aprender a vivir con el desagradable recuerdo para que no le afectara más de lo necesario, todo eso en lo que encontraba la manera de solucionar aquel inconveniente. Su mayor problema, además de los dilemas personales, era Algethi.

Torciendo los labios, pensó en distintas soluciones prácticas para mantener tranquilo a ese animal. No quería ser su novio a la fuerza, ni repetir lo ocurrido el domingo por la tarde.

Luego de unos minutos Shun suspiró, en ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada. Lo haría después, cuando terminara de tranquilizarse. Sólo tenía en claro algo: Debía continuar con su vida normal sí o sí.

En cuanto dejó de llorar tomó su tercer ducha del día y se dispuso a arreglar su uniforme, pensando en una excusa para presentarse hasta el lunes. No le quedaba opción, debía enfrentar a Algethi, aunque prefería atrasar un poco ese encuentro indeseable. Primero debía armarse de valor.


	18. Capítulo 17 — Victims?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> Muerte de un personaje, terrorismo y bullying. Si estos temas no son de tu agrado, te recomiendo discreción.

 

 

A diferencia de Kagaho y Aioria, a Kanon le importaba poco lo que se dijera de él. Lo que hizo en los baños, a su parecer, era algo épico. Participar en una orgía, era todo un logro a su edad, y ciertamente él esperaba tener algo más de reconocimiento y mucha admiración por parte de sus fieles admiradores y de los vírgenes eternos.

¡Pero no!

Ya había pasado una semana desde su regreso al instituto, y nadie mencionaba nada del vídeo. Era como si jamás hubiese sucedido, por el contrario, todos hablaban de la fiesta y la actividad de bienvenida.

—...En conclusión, son una bola de lameloides... —masculló frustrado, mientras conducía aparentemente distraído.

Kagaho iba de los nervios, con los dedos enterrados en la fina tapicería, a pesar de llevar puesto el cinturón de seguridad. El gemelo endemoniado cambiaba las velocidades cual energúmeno y apenas movía el volante con las yemas de tres dedos, como si fuese tan difícil sostenerlo con propiedad. Sin contar que le fastidiaba hablar de  _eso_  en frente de su hermano.

—Está prohibido hablar del tema, el profe Shion nos amenazó —explicó Ikki por millonésima ocasión, quien se dedicaba a saltar de canción en canción, apenas permitiendo que la introducción de las mismas acabara. Ese tic compulsivo era producto de la incomodidad de hablar de  _ese_  tema.

Saga rodó los ojos. Su hermano seguía dando lata con el estúpido vídeo, y después de una semana, ya lo tenía hasta las narices. Cuando notó la incomodidad de sus primos, negó.

—Pareces ajo repitiendo lo mismo. Olvídate de eso...

—¡Eso jamás! ¡Lo dices porque mueres de envidia! ¡Sé que te hubiera encantado entrar en ese agujero y aumentar tu fama! —gritó estrellando sus puños en el volante. El auto apenas desvió su rumbo a la derecha, antes que Kanon recuperara el control del vehículo.

—¡Kanon imbécil, nos vas a matar! —gritó Kagaho, dándole una palmada en la nuca.

—¡Nessy, Estúpido! —Ikki le dio un golpe en el muslo.

—¡Pedazo de Idiota! —Saga le lanzó su libreta en la cabeza.

—¡Dejen de atacarme, trío de desgraciados! ¡Ustedes nunca comprenden mis conflictos existenciales! ¡Se suponía que debían recibirme con laureles, aplausos y verme como un dios del sexo! ¡Soy un dios del sexo! —Alegó con vehemencia exagerada, alzando el puño luego de girar medio cuerpo para lanzarle de vuelta la libreta a Saga.

Kagaho, Saga e Ikki, gritaron al ver que el conductor de turno era más idiota de lo que podían asegurar. Al borde del pánico Ikki atinó a sostener el volante para intentar maniobrar el vehículo y no perder el rumbo.

—¡Frena! ¡frena! ¡frena! ¡no sé conducir! —gritó el menor, que no conseguía estabilizar el auto. Entre tanto Saga y Kagaho gritaban como histéricos que prestara atención al camino, pero Kanon seguía indignado, despotricando contra el director y su amenaza.

Los pocos peatones y conductores de otros vehículos que iban atrás, observaron extrañados el zigzagueo constante del Lamborghini, que de golpe se quedó quieto a media calle, completamente ladeado. Segundos después; en medio del escándalo de bocinazos, frenones y gritos del público; Ikki, Saga y Kagaho salieron rodando del bólido completamente alterados.

—¡Yo no me subo a esa mierda! —Prometieron los tres.

—¡Llorones, lo tenía todo bajo control! —Les gritó Kanon, ofendido por sus reacciones tan exageradas.

Cinco minutos después, tres de los muchachos ingresaron pálidos al instituto.

Al final, Kagaho y Saga sacaron a la fuerza del auto a Kanon y lo metieron en la parte trasera, Saga asaltó las llaves e Ikki se vio obligado a viajar al lado de su primo, perdiendo la oportunidad de gobernar la radio. Saga se la pasó reprochando la irresponsabilidad del gemelo, Kagaho dispuso no escuchar música, Ikki se dedicó a soltar comentarios mordaces sin dirigirse a nadie en específico y Kanon siguió hablando de su experiencia en los baños por mera gana de fastidiar.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

La noticia de lo sucedido en teatro el miércoles anterior, seguía siendo tema de conversación y motivo de chiste el día lunes. De hecho un chico de primero se había animado a grabar en vídeo la discusión de Aphrodite y Misty, hasta que el profesor los separó.

Sólo algunos estudiantes habían visto el vídeo, ya que no querían hacerlo tan público como en el caso del de los baños, pues sabían que el director no toleraba ese tipo de comportamientos.

Aphrodite caminaba molesto, escuchando varios comentarios y apodos que soltaban a su paso. Debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para ignorarlos, pero en verdad le costaba, pues algunos estudiantes lo llamaban " _Moby Dick_ ".

—Maldita gata, juro que me voy a vengar —musitó abriendo su casillero, sonriendo malicioso cuando una idea pasó por su mente.

Su enfado subió un par de escalas más, cuando un nuevo poema de amor de su anónimo cayó a sus pies. Aquella ridiculez era lo único que le faltaba. Para colmo, al imbécil se le ocurrió dibujar un par de ballenitas infantiles, rechonchas y graciosas rodeadas de corazones.

Milo, Camus, Kanon y Aioria se acercaron a Aphrodite dispuestos a animarlo, ya que ellos sabían el chisme de teatro; sin embargo; al verle temblar de la rabia tras cerrar el casillero, detuvieron sus intenciones.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasó?

Fue Kanon quien preguntó, alzando la ceja al ver que el menor hizo añicos el poema de amor. Si bien Aphrodite siempre se burlaba de las cartas, solía dejarlas por allí o tirarlas sin decir nada, pero que la destrozara era algo nuevo.

—Olvídenlo... no pasó nada. —Con una sonrisa forzada el muchacho giró y empezó a caminar con ellos hacia su salón.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Albiore se encontraba en el salón de maestros, dado que tenía un período libre, el cual pensaba aprovechar para calificar exámenes, tareas y ejercicios de los diversos grados.

Con su calma de siempre, se acomodó en su puesto y se puso a la labor. Le tocó el turno a los exámenes de los muchachos de quinto. Suspirando, y con algo de temor, cogió la prueba corta de Tenma Kairos. Era la primera en el montón, y la última en ser entregada.

 

_ «Escriba un cuento corto con moraleja». _

_ «Se calificará: redacción, fluidez, coherencia, ortografía, gramática, morfología y caligrafía.» _

 

En eso consistía la pequeña prueba.

Apretando los labios, Albiore leyó el primer párrafo. Supo que Tenma no iba a alcanzar ni el 3 de 10. El chico Kairos era aficionado a la lectura, en verdad se esforzaba, pero la lingüística no era su fuerte. Por alguna razón tenía severas dificultades al redactar, la ortografía de un chimpancé mal adiestrado y la letra de un doctor apurado.

2/10

Así quedó su calificación, luego de los minutos que el profesor empleó para descifrar el cuento, sin encontrar jamás la moraleja. Eso junto a un sinfín de notas, correcciones, consejos de cómo mejorar y ánimos para seguir esforzándose.

Albiore siguió así por largo rato, pasando de prueba en prueba con la paciencia de una tortuga milenaria, revisando cada detalle a la vez que anotaba correcciones en sus post-it.

Con la de Kanon no supo qué pensar. El chico aunque usó lenguaje figurado de forma magistral, era evidente que el cuento era una fantasía sexual, el cual usaba a tres gatitos como protagonistas. No iba a negarlo, su narrativa era excelente, así como todos los aspectos a calificar, incluso la moraleja dudosa. Dejando a un lado su inquietud por el cachondeo constante del estudiante, optó por darle el 10.

Saga en lugar de redactar un cuento como el de su hermano, ya que era igual de calenturiento, contra todo pronóstico el muchacho lo sorprendió. Él escribió un cuento de lo más adorable, y Albiore supo al instante en quién se había inspirado. Era la historia de dos pollitos insolentes que eran hermanos, y a pesar de sus caracteres endemoniados, se adoraban desde siempre. Los pollitos habían peleado por algo que no valía la pena, y no encontraban la forma de solucionar su problema. En consecuencia perdían la oportunidad de estar juntos y el apoyo que siempre compartieron, detalle que los tenía deprimidos y hacía sufrir en silencio. Su moraleja era aprender a perdonar, ya que el rencor sólo causaba daño.

Albiore se sintió mal por los hermanos Antzas, sabía que hablaba de ellos, y todo indicaba que la estaban pasando mal, aunque en el instituto aparentaban lo contrario. También sabía que el culpable de todo era su hijo. Sin dudarlo anotó unas pocas correcciones, ya que Saga no tenía el talento de su hermano al escribir. En una nota aparte, le aconsejó que hiciera lo posible por ayudar a los pollitos. Lo más importante era que debían hablar para solucionar sus problemas.

El cuento de Kagaho, no distaba mucho del de Saga, como era de esperarse. En su caso narraba la historia de un pequeño fénix que había sido lastimado de forma cruel por su hermano, en un ataque de furia ridículo del que estaba completamente arrepentido. El fénix mayor sufría y hacía todo lo posible por recuperar el amor de su hermanito, pero la decepción y desencanto, no le permitía aceptar sus disculpas. La historia terminó con un final triste, pues el fénix pequeño optó por volar lejos del nido sin perdonar nunca a su hermano, quien murió de tristeza con sus propias llamas, esperando que algún día su hermanito volviera a revivirlo de sus cenizas.

Llegado a ese punto, Albiore estaba deprimido. Aunque no lo quería, se sentía culpable por todo aquello. Con aire meditabundo empezó a tamborilear los dedos, mientras analizaba la situación. No podía inmiscuirse como quería, pero podía darles un pequeño empujón.

Al igual que con Saga, hizo pequeñas correcciones y sugerencias. En ese caso, cogió una cuartilla en limpio y empezó a redactar otro cuento, usando a los mismos fénix como protagonistas, dándole otro final a la historia plagada de consejos y ánimos para el mayor.

Justo estaba terminando de escribir, cuando una llamada lo distrajo. Albiore pausó su labor y respondió animado al ver de quien se trataba.

Desde su divorcio con Cristal, jamás había tenido interés por iniciar una relación con alguien, no se sentía preparado, además que tenía una prioridad. Su vida entera decidió dedicarla a Hyoga, quien en parte le recordaba a su antiguo amor. Era lo único que le quedaba de Cristal. Sin embargo, eso empezó a cambiar días atrás.

La editorial donde trabajaba, además de ser la mejor de la ciudad, desde hacía casi dos años era dirigida por el hijo del dueño.

_Algol de Perseo._

El hombre en cuestión era relativamente jóven (tenía casi su edad), atractivo, centrado y muy amable, al menos con él. Desde un principio siempre se mostró interesado y buscaba todo tipo de oportunidades para charlar, las cuales Albiore no desdeñaba, aunque tampoco daba lugar a llegar más lejos. El profesor se conformaba y se sentía cómodo con la amistad de Perseo.

Cuando Algol lo vio deprimido y preocupado, luego del problema del vídeo, no dudó en acercarse a preguntar y darle su apoyo. Albiore le confió sus problemas, buscando suavizar su pena con alguien para no terminar por ahogarse con ella.

Desde entonces su amistad se hizo más estrecha, dando lugar a algo más. La confianza entre ellos aumentó, debido a que Albiore encontró en él alguien comprensivo y Perseo descubrió a un hombre de sentimientos nobles. Luego del trabajo, solían salir a tomar un café, y por supuesto, no perdían la oportunidad de hablar por teléfono cuando podían.

Con una sonrisa boba, de esas que tenía mucho tiempo de no dibujar, Albiore habló con Perseo. Se sentía tonto, inmaduro e incluso ridículo, porque consideraba que ya no estaba en edad de vivir algo así. Sin embargo, poco le importaba en ese instante.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Ese día la mayoría de estudiantes decidieron quedarse en las mesas del patio lateral para la refa, ya que la brisa fresca les hizo sentir bien, de hecho casi todas estaban ocupadas por la misma razón: el grupo de Seiya estaba por el centro, Alberich y compañía se encontraba a la sombra de un árbol frondoso, Tenma y unos amigos estaban al lado de las jardineras y Regulus al lado de algunos chicos de teatro acababan de monopolizar una mesa cercana a las ventanas del laboratorio.

Al rato Saga y compañía llegaron y se acomodaron, dispuestos a merendar mientras charlaban de las últimas novedades. Aphrodite estaba en apariencia tranquilo, incluso hizo algunas bromas por demás divertidas.

Cuando Ikki, Pharaoh, Bud, Eo, Isaac y Sorrento pasaron a su lado dispuestos a ocupar la mesa próxima, Kanon aprovechó para saludar a Isaac y Eo, ya que tenía rato de no verlos por la casa ni charlar con ellos. Sorrento le sonrió al gemelo agitando la mano a la altura del hombro y Bud miró feo a Kagaho, quien sólo tenía ojos para Ikki.

—Ikki, dame fruta —demandó el egipcio, mirando con deseo la fruta picada y bañada en yogurt. Por el camino se había devorado la suya y aún quería más.

El chico no dudó en sonreír y entregarle la bandejita, acción que hizo rabiar a su hermano. Todos en su familia estaban enterados y preocupados de la nueva maña de Ikki, que apenas comía por culpa de los malditos frenillos, pero Saga lo calmó recordándole " _la ley del hielo"_. Tranquilamente el gemelo se levantó y le entregó a Ikki su porción de avena con fresas, la cual el chico aceptó con mucho gusto.

Luego de eso, en cada mesa continuaron con sus propias charlas. Por ratos Sorrento le lanzaba miradas a Kanon, que distraído devoraba como un auténtico cavernícola su hamburguesa, lo que tenía despreocupado a Isaac. En cambio Eo y Pharaoh se dedicaban a robarle el pollo y el queso a la ensalada de Ikki, mientras él daba cuenta de su avena.

En la otra mesa, Milo le ofrecía de su comida a Camus, aprovechando los roces para ganar terreno en su conquista, mientras Aioria enviaba algunos mensajes de texto a la vez que comía lo que se atravesaba en su camino. Saga y Kagaho comían atentos a Ikki. Habían notado que Bud por ratos se animaba a acariciarlo y darle algunos besos en la mejilla y cuello, que parecían incomodar al de ojos azules, pero no hacía nada por detenerlo.

Todo marchaba en relativa calma, o eso pensaban los estudiantes, sin notar que en la mesa que estaba cerca de la grava que daba a los pasillos, Jabu y Ban se dedicaban a observarlos como si fuese el deporte más entretenido del mundo. En realidad cada uno observaba con anhelo al dueño de sus suspiros, chicos que apostaban jamás les harían caso.

—¿Esta vez sí le pedirás a Kanon que te lleve a la fiesta? —preguntó Ban, quien devoraba la refacción que su padre le preparó con esmero.

Alzando una ceja vio el gesto compungido de Jabu.

Ban sabía que su amigo estaba realmente enamorado de Kanon desde hacía mucho tiempo. De hecho, era el único que sabía todos sus secretos: las deudas de su padre, sus problemas financieros, de la beca y el pequeño departamento donde vivía. Del mismo modo, Jabu sabía que Ban era de escasos recursos, tenía una vida inventada igual que él, también estaba becado y de quién estaba enamorado.

—...No creo que pierdas algo al invitarlo —alentó disfrutando de su refacción.

Jabu negó varias veces, picoteando con pereza la comida que su padre le puso a prisa antes de que salieran al Instituto. Ni de broma se animaba a hablarle a Kanon para pedirle algo así. Le aterraba que lo rechazara en público; y es que en el fondo, en realidad; Jabu moría por ser parte del grupito de los gemelos.

Desde que los vio por primera vez, supo que su lugar era estar a su lado, mas su pavor a ser rechazado o que alguno descubriera que era pobretón se lo impedía. Gracias a las redes sociales, estaba bien enterado de que ellos solían hacer pijamadas, viajes a la playa, excursiones a lugares fantásticos, visitaban el cine, eran socios del club campestre más elitista de la ciudad y practicaban sus hobbies en compañía de sus demás amigos.

¡Y ni hablar de las vacaciones familiares! ¡Los Giorgatos y los Antzas conocían medio mundo!

—No tiene caso, es seguro que me rechazará —dijo alzándose de hombros para quitarle hierro al asunto. Ban negó por el pesimismo de su amigo. Desde que le conoció era así de negativo.

—Si te dice que no, ya está, no te pasará nada. Pero imagina si acepta —animó luego de dar un gran trago a su refresco de frutas—. Es mejor intentar al menos una vez, que morir con la duda... mira que los malditos son geniales, cada vez que se les ve se están divirtiendo.

—Tengo una mejor idea: levántate e invita a tu " _amorcito_ " —masculló irónico y de malas pulgas, esperando callarlo con eso—, ¡Ah ya sé! pasa que tienes miedo de que te rechace.

Ban bufó negando reiteradas veces a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. Claro que no tenía miedo, en realidad la idea le aterraba. Era obvio que sería rechazado de la peor forma. Desde que vio a su amor platónico, el primer día de clases, estaba enganchado de él.

—Si me rechaza no dejaré de respirar —comentó sin pena, alzando un hombro.

—Entonces ve... y si lo haces, le declaro mis sentimientos a Kanon frente a todos —retó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Apostaba la cabeza a que Ban no lo haría.

—Te enseñaré lo que es tener los huevos bien puestos —dijo antes de limpiar con el dorso de la mano sus labios

Para horror de Jabu, el muchacho alto se incorporó y se dirigió a paso firme hacia la mesa que ocupaba su gran amor. Jabu lo llamó por medio de murmullos suplicándole que no lo hiciera, ya que era pésima idea; sin embargo; Ban estaba dispuesto a darle una lección y mostrarle cómo se debían hacer las cosas.

—¡Aphrodite! —Ban habló fuerte, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluido el mencionado.

A pocos pasos de la mesa detuvo su marcha. Con muchos pares de ojos de diversos colores como testigos; el muchacho con mirada firme y voz trémula se confesó; dejando a todos los que presenciaron su actuar navegando entre la incredulidad, asombro o pena ajena, según cada caso.

—Quiero que sepas que soy el que te ha enviado los poemas de amor anónimos. Desde que te vi, supe que mi corazón era solo para ti, supe también que eres la razón por la que estoy aquí... porque estamos destinados a estar juntos. Es por eso que quiero pedirte que seas mi pareja. —Acto seguido, y gracias a lo visto en algunas películas, posó la rodilla derecha en la grama fresca—. ¿Aphrodite Dahl, aceptas ser mi novio?

Algunos de los chicos de las mesas aledañas empezaron a aplaudir e incluso silbaron, alentando a Aphrodite a corresponder.

En la mesa de Isaac, él, Bud y Eo parpadearon sorprendidos, sin terminar de creer la curiosa escena. Pharaoh no puso atención, porque Eo le acababa de regalar un paquete de galletas que se disponía a atacar a dentelladas. Sorrento se sonrojó, pensando que aquello era demasiado arriesgado e Ikki, él estaba atento al chat de su móvil, sonriendo divertido por el mensaje que acababa de leer, sin enterarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

En la mesa de Saga, cada uno de los muchachos tenía expresiones distintas. Camus con su cara de palo alzó una ceja. Kanon apretó los labios, pensando que la estrategia de Ban era mala al tratarse de Aphrodite. Saga y Kagaho negaron con suavidad, compartiendo la opinión de Kanon sin saberlo. Aioria fingió interés en la comida, porque en el fondo le dio pena la situación de Ban. Milo con total descaro se echó a reír con ganas. Y Aphrodite, él tenía una expresión severa, su mirada era gélida y el rictus de enfado evidenciaba que " _la broma"_  no fue de su agrado.

—Basta.

Aphrodite se había incorporado, y con un elegante movimiento de su mano que acompañó a la orden, hizo callar a los mocosos de primero que estaban en la mesa trasera y seguían vitoreando al  _Romeo_. Ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de gritar para que todo se quedara en silencio, los estudiantes estaban atentos a su respuesta.

—Acabo de confirmar que además de desagradable, eres el más imbécil del instituto al creer que voy a caer en tu patética broma —dijo con un tono tan frío que era capaz de atraer pingüinos—. Si hablas en serio, eres más imbécil aún, porque en definitiva jamás en la vida me fijaría en un tipo tan resentido y odioso como tú. Y por si no te enteras, eres un picio.

Durante unos instantes todo permaneció en absoluto silencio, apenas quebrantado por leves ataques de tos o algunas exclamaciones ahogadas.

En cuanto escuchó a Aphrodite, Ban atinó a agachar la cara y cerrar los ojos, pensando en algo realmente cruel para replicarle, pero el nudo que se instaló en su garganta atoró los insultos que deseaba soltar. Jabu apretó los labios arrepintiéndose al retar a Ban, mas no tuvo suficiente valor para ir a su lado, por lo que el muchacho alto permaneció allí por incontables segundos.

Entonces sucedió.

De pronto los chicos de primero e incluso los del último año, junto a Milo, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Alberich, Mime y otros más, empezaron a reír a todo pulmón, burlándose con descaro de la bateada que sufrió el bullying.

—Ban, deja de consumir tantas drogas que te ponen más idiota de lo que ya eres —gritó Hyoga, usando ambas manos como si fuera un megáfono.

Aquello dio lugar a que varios de los presentes empezaran a dedicarle todo tipo de insultos, lo que poco a poco empezó a enfurecer a Ban.

Saga, que estaba atento a su lenguaje corporal, les indicó a sus compañeros que lo mejor era largarse de allí. Los muchachos asintieron, de inmediato recogieron su desorden y se retiraron en silencio y sin mirar atrás. Kagaho sin decir palabra fue a la mesa de Ikki, y le aconsejó a Isaac que se retiraran también, para evitar que los metieran a ellos en ese problema. Así en menos de un minuto, ese par de mesas se vaciaron, a excepción de Milo, que siguió riendo como idiota a medida que escuchaba nuevos apodos y comentarios crueles, y Aphrodite que observaba todo con expresión seria.

—¡Vayanse a la mierda, bola de serpientes malditas! —bramó Ban, ya harto de la humillación.

Aphrodite alzó la ceja y con ambas manos lo señaló de arriba a abajo, a la vez que hacía un movimiento ambiguo con la cabeza.

—Si te preguntas porque te mandé a la mierda, allí tienes tu respuesta —espetó desdeñoso mientras echaba hacia atrás su pelo con un movimiento coqueto—. Eres peor que un animal rabioso.

Carcajeándose cual villano, Aphrodite se alejó de allí abrazado de Milo, quien seguía dando cuerda con distintos apodos, todos ocurrentes.

Los muchachos que seguían refaccionando en sus mesas aprovecharon la oportunidad y también siguieron con sus bromas. Hyoga sonrió burlón, y le lanzó parte de su comida, provocando que otros lo imitaran. Ban, fuera de sí, le dio un puñetazo a un estudiante del último grado que le tiró soda en la cara, lo que provocó que se liaran a golpes allí mismo.

Gracias a su declaración fallida, Ban y el otro chico terminaron castigados debido a que Cid los agarró en medio de la pelea. Fue él quien los separó de forma poco ortodoxa, al empujar con fuerza desmedida a cada uno hacia los costados.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Cuando los muchachos de tercero ingresaron al salón luego de que la campana sonara, el profesor Yato hizo acto de presencia con una pila de libros y un par de carteles para explicar bien la lección del día.

Durante un rato el buen hombre se dedicó a parlotear mientras llenaba la pizarra con números, fórmulas y un sinfín de datos que la mayoría no alcanzaron a comprender del todo, pues Yato era un genio con la matemática, mas no era bueno al explicar ya que se enredaba cada dos por tres.

Al fondo, en el rincón de la clase, un aburrido Pharaoh se dedicó a dibujar pequeñas momias, chacales y algunos demonios en la esquina de la página de su libro mientras Ikki, su compañero de al lado, chateaba ajeno a todo. Luego de un rato cuando vio sus hermosas creaciones, satisfecho se inclinó para buscar sus lápices de colores, pero en lugar de dar con ellos se encontró con algo mejor y más divertido.

En el asiento de adelante del par de despistados, Isaac murmuraba al lado de Camus intentando resolver los problemas aritméticos entre los dos, interesados en buscar un método que fuera mucho más sencillo para no liarse tanto.

Al otro lado del salón, Jabu miraba cada cierto tiempo hacia la puerta, preocupado por Ban ya que vio cuando lo castigaron, pero optó por no usar su móvil ya que su padre estaba presente y no tenía problemas en reprenderlo frente a todos. Regulus y otros chicos dispersos, hacían preguntas a cada rato, alargando la lección del docente que se veía obligado a regresar sobre sus pasos para explicar de nuevo.

Ikki estaba con un ojo sobre la pizarra y el otro en el móvil, para desesperación de Bud que estaba a seis asientos a su derecha. Desde hacía un par de días el muchacho de pronto se había vuelto adicto al maldito aparato, algo nunca antes visto en él. Lo exasperante era verlo sonreír conteniendo las carcajadas cada que leía algún mensaje. Suspirando fastidiado, el gemelo decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de él y prestar atención a la lección.  
  
Yato seguía con lo suyo cuando una sensación extraña le cosquilleó en la nuca, como un mal presagio, pero decidido a ignorar eso continuó con el problema aritmético.

Entre tanto Pharaoh se había olvidado de sus dibujos y divagaba como siempre. Con la mirada extraviada en sus ideas extrañas, se dedicó a jugar con su nuevo entretenimiento, sonriendo por lo que acababa de planear para su esparcimiento personal. De hecho se tomó la tarea de afinar un par de detalles, para cuando fuera el momento indicado.

Varios minutos después, Pharaoh empezó a murmurar por lo bajo, haciendo voces y sonidos parecidos a gruñidos demoníacos, que bastaron para hacer negar al docente y a varios compañeros, que optaron por no hacerle caso ya que sabían lo excéntrico que era. Lo mejor era ignorarlo.

Así fue, al menos hasta que el egipcio abrió la caja del desmadre, desatando el pánico en el salón.

—¡Te voy a matar, Ikki!

Junto a la frase dicha con voz lúgubre acompañada de una mirada de demente, el egipcio se giró hacia su amigo y le apuntó la frente con la pistola que sostenía con la diestra y que quedaba oculta gracias a la manga del saco. Ikki dejó escapar un grito que tuvo a bien helar la sangre de toda la clase.

Los estudiantes jamás olvidarían ese alarido.

—¡No, Pharaoh, te lo suplico! —Junto a la súplica plagada de terror, el sonido de los disparos estruendosos inundaron las clase, provocando que Ikki cayera al suelo, mientras Pharaoh se incorporaba para rematarlo.

—¡Muere de una vez por todas! — exclamó entre risas al ver a Ikki muerto, tendido en el suelo con la camisa y el rostro salpicados de sangre.

Con el sonido de los disparos, los alumnos y maestro empezaron a gritar aterrados por la cruda e inesperada escena, incluso Jabu chilló sorprendido y no dudó en levantarse dispuesto a largarse de allí para mantener a salvo su pellejo.

En segundos el salón se volvió un caos completo. Los estudiantes lloraban mientras, cubriéndose la cabeza, corrían y empujaban al resto para buscar la salida. Yato que no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese tipo de situaciones, y que para colmo fue pillado por sorpresa, corrió detrás de los alumnos gritando que metieran prisa ya que los disparos se seguían escuchando.

Bud gritaba desesperado, pero al ver a Pharaoh sonriendo como chacal al lado del cadáver salpicado de sangre, optó por huir como los demás ya que no quería ser el siguiente en su lista. Camus e Isaac corrieron a la puerta, pero ambos tuvieron la sensatez de pedir ayuda, el francés llamó a la policía e Isaac a una ambulancia. Cuando el salón quedó  _vacío_ , Yato cerró la puerta con llave para dejar encerrado al egipcio asesino y a su pobre víctima.

Cuando los estudiantes de los demás salones escucharon los gritos, llantos y chillidos desesperados del grupo, la escuela completa se puso en alerta, aumentando la histeria colectiva cuando Regulus activó la alarma de incendios. En cuestión de segundos todos los muchachos y docentes corrían alejándose de los salones, llorando por la noticia que se esparció como pólvora, y los que no se enteraban de lo sucedido, igual estaban asustados por el sonido estruendoso de la alarma de incendios.

Minutos después una ambulancia, los bomberos y varias patrullas fueron recibidas por el director.

Entre tanto; Mu, Sorrento, Eo, Aioria, Milo, Kagaho, Saga y Kanon; lloraban desesperados al enterarse de lo sucedido en el salón gracias a Isaac y Camus. Todos ellos eran consolados y controlados por Ilias, Albiore, Cid, Krest y Dohko, pues los gemelos y hermano de la víctima querían entrar al salón para rescatar a Ikki, en caso de que aún viviera. Y a pocos pasos de allí, Alberich, Lune y Queen intentaban consolar a Mime, que lloraba con amargura antes de caer desmayado por la impresión y ser atendido por Ilias.

Por otro lado, los testigos lloraban narrando la horrible experiencia, a la vez que incluso modificaban detalles según sus recuerdos alterados. Un chico aseguró que Pharaoh iba armado con un rifle de asalto. Otros en cambio, le dijeron a los profesores que el muchacho primero apuñaló a Ikki antes de dispararle a quema ropa. Y no faltó quien asegurara, que Pharaoh estaba poseído por el demonio al momento de matar a su amigo.

Pero todos coincidían en algo: debido al número de disparos, Ikki estaba muerto.


	19. Capítulo 18 — Victims? II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo del oficial Thanatos llega al instituto, alertados por el ataque terrorista. Algethi castiga a Shun por la larga ausencia y Milo da su primer paso en la conquista de Camus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> El capítulo contiene bullying, rape y lenguaje vulgar. Si este tipo de lecturas no es de tu agrado, recomiendo discreción y saltar la cuarta parte del capítulo.

 

 

Cuando Thanatos fue alertado de lo ocurrido en el Instituto Sophos; él, Radamanthys, Manigoldo, Aldebarán, Shaka y Valentine; salieron a toda prisa hacia el instituto, preparados para lo peor.

Por otro lado, Defteros y Aspros se enteraron de lo ocurrido con Ikki, gracias a Eo, por lo que salieron del hospital a toda prisa pisándole los talones a la ambulancia.

A Shion y al personal docente les costó trabajo calmar a los asustados estudiantes. Por seguridad, los adolescentes fueron enviados al estacionamiento, para que Pharaoh no los atacara desde la ventana si andaban sueltos por el patio, y que en caso de ser necesario, pudieran salir a la calle a buscar refugio. Afortunadamente el egipcio aún no derribaba la puerta ni hacía intento alguno por escapar, por el contrario todo parecía en calma.

La calma propia que precede a la tormenta.

—¡¿Donde fue el altercado?! —bramó Thanatos en cuanto llegó en compañía de sus oficiales.

Ya se había comunicado con su hijo, por lo que sabía estaba a salvo. Lo mismo que con Manigoldo, quien siempre se preocupaba por su  _bebé_.

En ese instante llegaron los bomberos y la ambulancia, la última seguida del par de gemelos Giorgatos, quienes completamente histéricos exigieron saber lo mismo. Shion y Dohko rápidamente caminaron hacia los pasillos, ello mientras explicaban lo sucedido gracias a la información atrabancada que los alumnos dieron.

Aspros y Defteros no podían creer nada de lo que escuchaban. En incontables ocasiones habían recibido en su casa al egipcio, y jamás consideraron su amistad con Ikki como algo perjudicial. El chico les parecía en exceso despistado, por demás excéntrico, pero nunca llegaron a imaginar que fuera capaz de atacar a su hijo a sangre fría. Aquello les afectó a niveles insospechados. Ambos gemelos tuvieron que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar, gritar y perder la cordura de un plumazo.

En cuanto se plantaron frente al salón, Radamanthys aporreó la puerta con el puño, para así llamar la atención del joven asesino.  
  
—¡Pharaoh, sabemos que estás ahí!, ¡estás rodeado, así que tira el arma! —gritó, segundos antes de que Manigoldo mandara a volar la puerta de una patada.

Aspros y Defteros estuvieron a punto de saltar dentro del salón, pero Manigoldo, Aldebarán y Thanatos se lo impidieron. Acostumbrados a esas situaciones, con tono frío les indicaron que se mantuvieran alejados hasta que ellos lograran controlar la situación. Aspros quiso asesinar a cada uno de los oficiales.

¡Los malditos parecían no comprender su preocupación!

Luego de un par de minutos, donde solo escucharon murmullos muy bajos y no hubo reacción alguna del estudiante, Thanatos volvió a hablar.

—¡Jovencito, vamos a entrar!

Junto a lo dicho; Valentine, Aldebarán, Shaka, Manigoldo y Radamanthys; ingresaron corriendo, cubriéndose entre ellos. Rápidamente se ubicaron en posiciones estratégicas, para localizar al muchachito entre las filas de mesas acomodadas en pares.

Cuando vieron la escena del crimen, no podían creer aquello.

Suspirando con pesadez, Aldebarán hizo una seña con la mano, indicando con la misma que todos bajaran el arma. Acto seguido avisó a los demás que podían entrar. Aspros y Defteros empujaron a Shion y Thanatos cuando entraron, sintiendo que el alma y la vida les regresaba al ver la escena.

Ikki, totalmente acribillado y salpicado de “ _sangre”_ , estaba sentado sobre su mesa, mordisqueando un durazno en compañía de Pharaoh. El egipcio tenía las manos en alto, cara de susto y juraba ser inocente. Ante la mirada incrédula de los oficiales, bomberos y paramédicos, Defteros y Aspros corrieron hacia donde estaba su retoño, quien al verlos no dudó en huir valientemente hacia la puerta, arrastrando a Pharaoh con él.

El par de estudiantes escurridizos consiguieron sortear con dificultad, pero con mucho éxito, a todos los mayores, y como perseguidos por el demonio huyeron por los pasillos dispuestos a iniciar una nueva vida en algún país lejano. Pharaoh apostaba a Egipto, asegurando que su tierra natal era el paraíso. Ikki, en cambio, pensaba en cualquier agujero que lo mantuviera a salvo de la ira de sus padres.

Los mayores al verlos correr, realmente enfadados con el par de imbéciles, emprendieron la carrera para darles caza.

Justo cuando llegaron al estacionamiento varios alumnos se aglomeraron en los rincones formando un semicírculo, gritando horrorizados al ver al asesino acompañado del cadáver acribillado. El par idiotas huían a toda prisa de los oficiales, maestros, familiares y bomberos, zigzagueando por todas partes para no ser atrapados.

Antes de llegar a donde estaba el auto del egipcio, Thanatos atrapó a Pharaoh de la cintura, dejándolo quieto a su lado. Segundos después, Radamanthys detuvo la huída de Ikki, sosteniéndolo en un abrazo mientras negaba una vez. El chico de ojos azules, atinó a darle algunas patadas en las piernas, moviéndose como gusano entre los fuertes brazos del agente.

—Quieto, enano infernal. Tienes muchas cosas que explicar —regañó molesto por los golpes que recibía, conteniendo las ganas de darle un coscorrón.

Para colmo, Ikki le crispaba los nervios al removerse y restregar, sin darse cuenta, las nalgas contra su pelvis. Una erección era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

Instantes después, Defteros y su gemelo arrebataron de los fuertes brazos a su retoño escurridizo para abrazarlo, colmarlo de besos (porque en verdad les alegraba que estuviera con vida y en una pieza), y zarandearlo con fuerza, ya que les había dado un susto de muerte.

— ¡¿Qué diablos sucedió?! ¡Explícate ya! —Ikki pasó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior. Jamás pensó que las cosas se pondrían así de feas.

—Solo fue… una pequeña broma, papi —murmuró con una sonrisa que gritaba inocencia.

Al escuchar la respuesta, Aspros se quitó un zapato; y sin que le importaran los presentes, lo agarró a zapatazos limpios en el trasero; haciéndole lloriquear y pedir clemencia. A la vez que Defteros, lo agarró del brazo y lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de regañarlo. Todos miraban la escena con cara de espanto, algunos incluso dieron un paso hacia atrás, incluido Manigoldo. Excepto Radamanthys, él en verdad disfrutó de la zurra.

—¡No lo golpeen por favor! ¡Ikki sólo fue víctima de uno de mis ataques demoníacos!... ¡Además acaba de resucitar gracias a un ritual peligroso! —abogó a gritos el despistado egipcio, mientras agitaba graciosamente los brazos.

—¡Que alguien me explique qué demonios qué fue lo que sucedió! —bramó Shion, haciendo temblar a todos, incluso al mismo Thanatos.

El grito bastó para que Aspros dejara de castigar a Ikki y Defteros lo soltara. Sin otra mejor opción, el menor se quedó lloriqueando mientras se soba la retaguardia, mirándolos con cara de cachorro literalmente apaleado.

—¿Y bien, niños, que tienen para decir? —preguntó Thanatos.

Pharaoh e Ikki explicaron que al encontrar la pistola de pegamento inalámbrica, a Pharaoh se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de jugar al asesino poseído, ya que la clase era demasiado aburrida. Incluso buscó en su móvil un vídeo en youtube con sonido de disparos, el cual dejó preparado para cuando la acción iniciara. Del mismo modo, ya que nadie los veía, usaron las tintas rojas de los acrílicos para manchar el rostro de Ikki y parte de la camisa, simulando los impactos de las balas antes de montar la broma.

Absolutamente todos se quedaron con cara de poker. Radamanthys empezaba a sufrir de un tic en el ojo, luchando con las ganas de darles una paliza al par de vagos desgraciados, hasta que Manigoldo, Aldebarán, Dohko e Ilias se echaron a reír de buena gana por la estúpida travesura.

Preferían eso a un asesinato real.

Ikki al ver que Aspros tenía la clara intención de asesinarlo allí mismo, corrió por el lugar para esconderse con alguna alma caritativa que quisiera adoptarlo por un rato. De todos los presentes escogió a Radamanthys; quien creía que el mocoso infernal merecía un castigo ejemplar; pero terminó por aceptar de buena gana el abrazo de koala con el que el menor se refugió. No se sentía nada mal tener al muchachito pegado a su pellejo. Y eso no era ilegal.

—¡Ikki y Pharaoh están castigados por el resto del año escolar… y los años venideros! —dijo Shion bastante irritado mientras Dohko, Ilias, algunos oficiales y bomberos seguían riendo. Pasado el susto, pensaron que la broma era buena.

—¡Pero Profe, no es justo... sólo fue un juego! —Se quejaron haciendo pucheros divertidos—. ¡Se suponía que nadie lo iba a creer! ¡Nos faltó quemar pólvora!

De inmediato Saga, Kanon y Kagaho aparecieron de forma intempestiva para acercarse a Ikki. Kagaho acortó distancias; arrancándolo de los brazos de Radamanthys por segunda ocasión; para abrazarlo con fuerza, murmurando cuanto se había preocupado, seguido de los gemelos.

Segundos después Isaac, Eo, Bud, Mu, Sorrento y Seiya se aproximaron entre risas. El último al comprender que todo era una broma, se lamentó por no estar en el grado con Ikki para hacer ese tipo de estupideces.

—Lamento la falsa alarma, señores —dijo Shion ignorando a los muchachos para no ahorcarlos—, ya ven cómo son estos chicos.

—Es mejor una travesura que un asesinato. —Thanatos se despidió con un gesto y salió de allí en compañía de su equipo.

Los paramédicos y bomberos, que reían divertidos al recordar su época de estudiantes, aprovecharon para atender a los alumnos que aún sufrían de crisis nerviosa.

Al final Aspros y Defteros le prometieron a Ikki que el castigo de su vida lo estaría esperando cuando llegara a casa, y tras dejarle indicaciones a todos sus retoños, se disculparon con Shion antes de regresar al hospital.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Gracias a la aglomeración de estudiantes y todo el equipo de rescate, Shaka quedó rezagado antes de conseguir llegar al estacionamiento. Bufando exasperado, porque aquello parecía uno de esos conciertos ruidosos y populares que tanto le desagradaban, esperó con paciencia a que la mayoría avanzara y dejara despejado su camino.

Pegado a la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, gastó algunos minutos mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido. Durante todo su tiempo como oficial, se había enfrentado a casos de lo más bizarres; sin embargo; nunca antes a algo tan estúpido como lo que acababa de enfrentar.

Esos dos muchachitos merecían un Nobel a la idea más idiota y original, según su criterio.

Cuando la suave voz que lo llamaba, junto al delicado zarandeo en su brazo, interrumpió sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos con parsimonia. No estaba de humor para soportar mocosos, aunque tampoco podía permitirse ser descortés.

—¿Se siente bien, oficial?

Shaka alzó los arcos ciliares, encantado con las hermosas facciones, piel marmórea y mirada dulce del jovencito. Era alguien simplemente encantador.

—Por supuesto. Sólo estoy esperando un momento para poder salir de aquí —explicó con una sonrisa discreta, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos claros.

—Lo puedo guiar a la otra entrada... si lo desea. De hecho el instituto tiene varias. —Ofreció, desgranando cortesía y amabilidad en todo momento.

Por supuesto que Shaka sabía aquello. El instituto era exageradamente gigantesco, por lo que disponía de la entrada principal, la del estacionamiento de estudiantes, la del estacionamiento de visitantes, la del jardín trasero, la de la bodega de la cocina y la de las caballerizas, las dos últimas sólo el personal autorizado podía emplearlas.

En su caso, habían usado la entrada principal, pero atascado en medio del estacionamiento de estudiantes y profesores, era difícil moverse hacia cualquier dirección.

—Te lo agradeceré mucho.

El amable jovencito sonrió amplio, y asintiendo, guió al oficial entre los estudiantes hacia la entrada del jardín, que era la más próxima, aunque quedaba lejos de la entrada principal. El jovencito aprovechó el recorrido para hacerle algunas preguntas, dando lugar a una charla trivial, pero entretenida hasta que llegó a su destino.

Shaka agradeció la amabilidad una vez más, y con un gesto discreto se despidió. Pero antes de alejarse, se armó de valor y le ofreció su número de teléfono al estudiante. No supo porqué, simplemente le pareció que era buena idea.

—Ese es mi número… puedes hablarme en caso de cualquier necesidad —explicó poniendo su mejor cara. En respuesta, él consiguió el número del jovencito.

Cuando por fin llegó y abordó su auto, Shaka suspiró frustrado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Empezaba a comprender el gusto evidente de Radamanthys, quien se había convertido en objeto de burlas en todo el departamento de policía, eso gracias a que Manigoldo hizo correr la voz que al serio rubio se la ponían dura los quinceañeros, y que los llevaba a su casa engañandolos con dulces. Lo llamaban: “ _Oficial Mazapán_ ”.

Ese gusto recién descubierto no podía estar bien de ninguna manera, se viera por donde se viera. No era apropiado ni mucho menos legal. Además que no quería verse en una situación tan bochornosa como la de Radamanthys.

Desde que Manigoldo hizo correr el rumor, algunos oficiales aprovechan para fastidiar a su nuevo objeto de burlas y divertirse a su costa. Radamanthys rabiaba al punto de babear cada vez que alguien le gastaba una broma, o en el peor de los casos, le dejaban un recuerdo sobre su escritorio. Por lo regular encontraba: un pañal, un biberón, un chupete o algún juguete de bebé. Otras veces también le dejaban dulces, acompañados de dibujitos de lo más ñoños con motivos infantiles.

Los culpables de la ira constante de Radamanthys, casi siempre eran Valentine, Manigoldo, Nachi o Aldebarán. Todos en el departamento lo sabían, menos la víctima de las bromas.

Pero, en su caso, el jovencito que lo acompañó, era de lo más adorable, hermoso y antojable que jamás hubiese visto. Eso era algo que no negaría ni bajo amenaza de muerte.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Luego del segundo receso cuando era hora de los diversos talleres, los alumnos andaban dispersos cada uno en lo suyo, los que aún estaban asustados por “ _el acto terrorista”_  recibían tratamiento en enfermeria.

En el caso de Ikki, Isaac, Eo, Sorrento, Pharaoh, Regulus, Seiya y Bud, se dedicaban a vagar en el jardín, a gusto de Ikki, ya que según todos necesitaban un descanso.

Los chicos acosaron al par de ocurrentes hasta el cansancio por la broma del supuesto asesinato. Seiya incluso le pidió a Ikki la camisa manchada con tinta roja para conservarla de recuerdo. Rato después, ya que aún no podían creer que el jovencito de ojos azules haya propuesto a Algethi para que participara a su lado en la apertura, aprovecharon a dar lata con el asunto.

—¡Que no fue mi idea! ¡Yo quería hacerlo con Jacob! —chilló exasperado antes de robarle gominolas a Pharaoh. Verlo comer le despertaba el apetito.

—Si quieres hacerlo sólo pídemelo, mi amor —ronroneó Bud con coquetería, guiñandole el ojo al ver a Ikki sonrojarse levemente. Todos creyeron que se trataba de una broma, por lo que empezaron a reír, aunque Bud lo dijo en serio.

—Si no quieres con él, yo me apunto, cariño —añadió Seiya para seguir con la broma, desatando más risas en el lugar.

—No jodan, par de locos. Me refiero a que pensé que Krest elegiría a Jacob, ya que el chico es colaborador y no tiene problemas para trabajar en equipo —aclaró torciendo los labios.

—¿Y por qué Krest dijo que tú propusiste a Algethi? —preguntaron Seiya y Eo. Isaac que no perdía la oportunidad con Sorrento, mantenía sujeta su mano dejando caricias suaves sobre el dorso con el pulgar—. Sí, ¿por qué dijo eso, Ikki? —añadió el finés.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo, esa que era escasa en él, Ikki explicó que en un principio propuso a Algethi porque no quería participar en la apertura, así que estaba dispuesto a dejarle todo el trabajo a él. Total Algethi siempre se entusiasmaba en demasía cuando se trataba del piano.

Al final, durante la evaluación, accedió a realizarla porque Mozart le gustaba y nunca podía negarse a interpretarlo. Por esa razón, propuso que otro lo acompañara para no sentirse tan lacra por acaparar dicha actividad. Hasta ese momento, todos comprendieron el problema de su amigo.

—Creí que Krest tenía algo de cerebro —concluyó suspirando derrotado.

—Tú trabaja por tu cuenta y olvídate de Algethi —aconsejó Seiya mientras el resto mostraba el pulgar en alto apoyando el consejo.

Ikki, aunque sonrió en agradecimiento por el apoyo, pensaba que no sería tan fácil tratándose de él. Sólo esperaba que Algethi no echara a perder lo que tenía planeado para la actividad. La idea le parecía fantástica, al menos en su mente, era perfecta.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

En otro lado; justo en los baños del último nivel; Algethi soltó un estornudo que le hizo rascarse la nariz con los nudillos. Era el tercero del rato, y él estaba seguro que no había enfermado.

Alzándose de hombros, le restó importancia, y cual capataz observó a Shun hacer la prueba de embarazo. De inmediato se la quitó de las manos y la dejó en los lavabos mientras esperaba que los resultados se dibujaran.

—Ven aquí, perrita —ordenó con tono mesurado, a sabiendas que el otro obedecería sin chistar.  
  
Shun se acercó a pasos cortos, con la mirada gacha y los ojos anegados por el llanto incipiente, hasta plantarse a su lado. Daba la impresión que caminaba hacia el patíbulo a cumplir su condena. Algethi bufó irritado por la actitud mustia, y sin más le soltó el botón del pantalón para luego bajarlo a la altura de las nalgas, acto seguido hundió dos de sus dedos en la boca del chico.

—Te quiero feliz y enamorado, no me hagas perder la paciencia con tus malditos lloriqueos... porque te irá mal —amenazó mirándolo a los ojos a través del espejo, antes de sacar los dedos de la boca y guiarlos al culo del menor.

Algethi acarició la hendidura interglútea, frotando de arriba hacia abajo hasta alcanzar el periné, repitiendo la acción un par de veces antes de buscar el ano. Sus yemas presionaron la pequeña entrada amenazando con invadir, pero Shun se tensó y entre balbuceos le suplicó que no lo hiciera. El mayor resopló molesto, e ignorándolo, encajó la primer falange del dedo medio, hundiéndose poco a poco hasta que quedó perdido entre las carnosidades.

—Me gustan los novios complacientes, y tú eres un novio complaciente —aclaró con tono déspota y una sonrisa macabra. Al ver al muchacho asentir una vez, empezó a meter y a sacar su dedo a toda velocidad.

La respiración de Shun se disparó, e incómodo, terminó apoyando ambas manos en los lavabos inclinando levemente su cuerpo. Estaba lejos de sentir placer, mas se obligó a contener las quejas para no recibir un castigo peor dada su precaria situación. Algethi continuó abusando de él, usando dos dedos mientras lo veía sufrir y temblar en silencio.

Sin dejar de penetrarlo, usó la mano libre para buscar en su mochila hasta dar con su objetivo. Algethi le mostró un pepino mediano y nada grueso, el cual deslizó por la marmórea mejilla y le metió en la boca casi a la fuerza.

—Piensa que es mi verga y chupalo bien.

Por unos instantes le folló la boca al muchachito, que seguía llorando al adivinar las nefastas intenciones de su “ _novio”_ , mas no tuvo valor para detenerlo, ya que se sabía en clara desventaja.

Cuando Algethi consideró que era suficiente, guió el pepino ensalivado a las nalgas del chico, y tras retirar los dedos, apoyó la punta redondeada en la entrada. Hubiese querido disponer de un plug, pero no estaba para gastar en esas charadas.

—Este es tu castigo por venir hasta hoy y no responder a mis llamadas.

En realidad Algethi había pasado mal la última semana. Esperaba lo peor, pues creyó que Shun lo había delatado con su padre. Al recordar aquello se enfureció un poco más, pero terminó por sonreír de forma sádica cuando enterró el pepino hasta la mitad.

Shun gritó y estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas para alejarse de él, pero el mayor rápidamente lo sostuvo de la cintura y le tapó la boca con la palma, mientras amenazante le murmuraba que hiciera silencio. Segundos después lo dejó apoyado en los lavabos y empezó a meter y sacar el pepino, así fue hasta que los resultados de la prueba llamaron su atención.

La había olvidado al darle su escarmiento al menor.

—Estúpida perra, ni siquiera para esto sirves —masculló realmente enfadado.

Iracundo por el resultado negativo, Algethi enterró el pepino en su totalidad, usando sus dedos para hundirlo bien, mientras usaba su mano libre para ahorcarlo.

—Hoy en la tarde iré a tu casa para practicar piano, y me darás el culo otra vez. Hasta entonces no te saques el pepino, zorra —susurró irritado.

A base de empujones, insultos y amenazas, Algethi obligó a Shun a acomodarse el pantalón, lavarse la cara para ocultar el llanto y salir del baño, asegurándose así que el pepino permaneciera en su lugar.

Fue rato después, mucho antes de que sonara la campana que indicaba la salida, que Shun regresó al baño para retirar el pepino que tanto le fastidiaba, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar. Luego de eso se dirigió a la salida, donde lo esperaba su chofer, y sin más se largó. No quería a Algethi metido en su casa.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Si bien a Camus le llamó la atención Saga, el día que llegó, terminó por disimular bien su sentir dado que el muchacho tenía un séquito de seguidores. Él no pensaba ser uno más del montón. Todo empeoró cuando Kanon; igual de popular; regresó a clases luego de la suspensión. Camus no lograba identificar bien a los gemelos, y no quería pasar una vergüenza al confundirlos.

Además, apareció alguien en su vida: Milo.

El griego de mirada chispeante y sonrisa coqueta, se gastaba los ratos libres pasándola a su lado. Amable le ayudaba con todo y se ofreció a ser su “ _guía turístico_ ” en el instituto, algo que estaba de más. Sin embargo, Camus no rechazó su cercanía en ningún momento.

Milo resultó ser agradable, divertido y sumamente entretenido. Aunque parecía despistado, no lo era, salvo en contadas ocasiones. Camus poco a poco empezó a sentirse en confianza y cómodo a su lado.

Ese día cuando llegó la hora de salida, como todos los días desde que se conocieron, Milo le ofreció llevarlo a su casa. Claro que sabía que Camus tenía su propio auto, un flamante Aston Martin Vantage plateado, que sus padres le obsequiaron un par de meses atrás. El jovencito se lo ganó a pulso gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones.

—Tengo auto, Milo, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé… pero consideré apropiado obsequiarte un rato de mi agradable compañía.

Sonriendo le guiñó el ojo; haciendo negar a Camus, divertido por la ocurrencia de su compañero. Tranquilamente siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron al auto del francés. Ambos se quedaron de pie al lado del vehículo, Milo negándose a despedirse y Camus sin animarse a sacar las llaves.

—Hasta aquí llegamos —murmuró sosteniendo el dedo meñique del taheño.

Camus asintió apretando con ligereza sus labios. Coqueteando con discreción, observaba a los ojos a Milo, desviando la mirada a un costado a los pocos segundos mientras balanceaba con pereza su brazo, disfrutando del suave agarre en su meñique.

—Creo que lo apropiado es un beso de despedida… es necesario también…

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió humedeciendo su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua.

El griego observó el gesto embobado, con un dejo de deseo. Los labios del francés eran antojables, como las manzanas rojas y jugosas que tanto le encantaban.

—Sí… —Asintió acortando distancia despacio, hasta que sintió el tibio aliento contra sus labios.

Su primer beso fue dulce y lento, una caricia aderezada por la curiosidad y el antojo reprimido. Con un suspiro se separaron, mirándose a los ojos con la promesa de repetir.

—Adiós, Milo, te veo mañana —dijo Camus antes de abordar, sintiendo agradable el delicioso cosquilleo que le quedó en los labios.

—Adiós, Camus, te estaré esperando —murmuró sonriendo amplio.

Había descubierto un tesoro. Una adicción mucho mejor que las manzanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota aclaratoria:
> 
> Oficial Mazapán: El apodo que le clavaron a Radamanthys, es en referencia a la bruja de Hansel y Gretel, ya que Manigoldo inventó que engaña a los chicos con dulces. En este caso, usaron la referencia de la ópera, donde al personaje regularmente se le identifica como "Bruja de la Casa de Mazapán" y es interpretada por un tenor o un mezzosoprano.


	20. Capítulo 19 — La Vie en Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos se preparan para la fiesta, algunos están preocupados porque no tienen pareja de baile. Shun habla seriamente con Algethi y Aphrodite le cuenta a Deathmask lo sucedido en teatro.

 

 

A pesar del susto sufrido, que estuvo a punto de provocarle un infarto, Kagaho estaba feliz porque por fin podía abrazar y mimar a su hermano. Ikki soltó protestas durante el trayecto a casa, ya que el tatuaje y los piercings no terminaban de curar, aún así se dejó consentir por su hermano y primos. Total sabía que los pobres la pasaron mal por su culpa, aunque jamás fue esa su intención.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, los mayores guiaron a Ikki a la sala para que les explicara lo sucedido. Ikki narró con todos los detalles la broma, que en un principio pensó que sólo provocaría un leve susto y risas de sus compañeros. Así, compartiendo una charla de lo más relajada, pasaron parte de la tarde, hasta que Saga y Kanon se retiraron al estudio para hacer sus tareas escolares.

Kagaho aprovechó que se quedó a solas con Ikki, quien hizo el amago de retirarse por la misma razón, pero el mayor lo detuvo al abrazarlo de los hombros. En silencio Kagaho contempló los ojos azules mientras acariciaba la tersa mejilla con los nudillos, y poco a poco fue acortando distancia dispuesto a asaltar los labios sonrosados que anhelaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo; Ikki lo detuvo posando ambas manos en el pecho a la vez que se alejaba.

—Lo siento... ya no puedo hacer esto contigo —murmuró.

—Perdóname por favor.

Por respuesta, Ikki le dedicó una sonrisa quebrada, antes de suspirar y desviar la mirada.

—Puedo remediar lo sucedido..., déjame demostrártelo, Peque. —Kagaho empezaba a desesperarse, pues al escucharlo, Ikki se levantó y fue a sentarse a otro sillón imponiendo distancia entre ellos.

—Te adoro mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar, eres mi hermano mayor y eso jamás cambiará, Pīpu. Pero... que te quede en claro que las cosas a partir de ahora serán así. —No titubeó al hablar, el tono de Ikki se mantenía firme y sereno a pesar que aún le dolía lo ocurrido.

—No... yo te quiero como antes. Deseo tenerte entre mis brazos una vez más, déjame demostrarte que eres el único en mi vida —argumentó acortando distancia para nuevamente ocupar lugar a su lado.

Decidido a obtener lo que quería, abrazó a Ikki, hundiendo el rostro en la curvatura del hombro y cuello, rozando esa porción de piel con sus labios mientras aspiraba el aroma a frutos cítricos que lo enloquecía.

—Pīpu, entiende que ya no quiero montar escenas de celos, hacer el ridículo y quedar como alguien patético. Al verte en el vídeo, comprendí que tienes derecho a estar con quien desees... y creo que es lo mejor para los dos —explicó alejándose con suavidad para buscar la mirada ajena—. No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos... ser amantes fue asombroso y disfruté mucho de esa experiencia; sin embargo; pienso que ese tipo de relación debe terminar...

—¿Es por otro?... Me engañas con el imbécil de Bud, ¿verdad? —Ikki enarcó la ceja incrédulo con el reproche, mas conocía el genio de su hermano así que procuró mantenerse en calma.

—Después de lo que hiciste en los baños y de golpearme... no tienes ningún derecho de reclamar nada —murmuró afilando la mirada de forma peligrosa—. Además me das la impresión que lo único que te interesa es follarme.

Kagaho bajó la mirada derrotado por el argumento, no tenía manera de rebatir todo lo dicho. Era el mayor error de su vida, tanto el aceptar hacerlo con Hyoga; y sobre todo; por haber golpeado a su hermano sin razón. Con lo segundo, en parte era verdad, entre tantas cosas echaba en falta hacer el amor con el menor.

—¿Tan rápido dejaste de quererme de esa forma, Peque? —No quería preguntar, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo. Pensar en una respuesta negativa, era lo que más le dolía y a la vez se negaba a aceptar.

El interrogado permaneció en silencio por incontables minutos, hasta que optó por decir la verdad, a pesar que, sabía, eso lastimaría a su hermano.

—Fuiste tú quien me sacó a patadas de la relación, Pīpu... no quiero volver a sufrir los mismos golpes y decepción, y la verdad es que ya no confío en ti. Demostraste ser capaz de follar con alguien como Hyoga, a pesar que sabías que no me gustaba su cochina cercanía —murmuró negando varias veces. Recordar eso le hacía hervir la sangre por la rabia.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Ikki se levantó y se colgó la mochila en el hombro. Kagaho se sentía a punto de morir. Aquel reproche, que ya se lo esperaba, dolía más de lo que podía imaginar y tolerar. El colmo era saber que lo tenía bien merecido.

—Lo siento, Kagaho, pero acepta que mataste lo nuestro en cuanto te encerraste en el baño con el imbécil ofrecido ese. A ti no te importó rebajarte a su nivel... pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo. No pienso recoger las sobras de un don nadie que se arrastra por un polvo —espetó con frialdad, para dejar así las cosas en claro.

Sin esperar respuesta o reacción, ya que tampoco se le antojaba verlo sufrir, Ikki salió de la sala hacia su habitación para hacer sus tareas. Kagaho en cambio se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar, aún percibiendo el aroma de su hermano invadiendo cada rincón de la sala, mientras sentía un nudo amargo atascarse en su garganta. No quería llorar, pero las lágrimas caprichosas invadieron sus ojos nublando su mirada.

Lo había perdido todo por culpa de un calentón estúpido con alguien que no valía nada.

—Agradece que al menos te habló... —murmuró Saga acomodándose a su lado. La curiosidad fue mucho más grande que el interés por la tarea, por lo que había escuchado la conversación de los hermanos.

—Ya lo escuchaste, está decepcionado, no confía en mí y quiere mantener la distancia...

Saga no dijo nada respecto a eso. Sabía que cuando Ikki tomaba una decisión, el pequeño desgraciado tenía la palabra de un rey. Nada ni nadie lo hacía cambiar de parecer. Su orgullo, como el de todos en esa familia, era demasiado grande.

—Quizás el tiempo les ayude, apenas han pasado dos semanas de lo sucedido. —Ese fue el único consuelo barato con promesas vacías que le pudo obsequiar.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Para el día miércoles, en el instituto casi todos los estudiantes estaban a punto de perder la cabeza, pues apenas faltaban tres días para la  _Fiesta de Bienvenida_  y no tenían con quien ir.

Varios ya tenían a su pareja desde que se enteraron de la dichosa fiesta, pero muchos, aún buscaban la manera de armarse de valor para dar ese paso tan traumático (que prometía rechazos) e invitar al chico que les gustaba. Y por supuesto que estaba Milo, ese tenía en claro su objetivo, planes y demás. Tan sólo esperaba el momento oportuno.

A media mañana cuando vio a Shion y al secretario salir de la oficina principal, el muchacho avispado se escabulló al interior, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, y cerró la puerta con pasador. Ya estaba, había dado el primer gran paso que era el más difícil de todos. Con una sonrisa de pillo se acercó al escritorio, y tras buscar la grabación en su móvil, encendió el intercomunicador del micrófono.

—Anuncio importante. Lo hago desde aquí porque las cosas ordinarias son para personas simples, y el chico que me acompañará a la fiesta no es nada de eso, por el contrario... es el estudiante más sofisticado y hermoso del instituto. Él aún no lo sabe, pero es mi pareja. —En cuanto terminó de hablar, Milo encendió la grabadora para reproducir La Vie en Rose, interpretada por la voz de Francia: Edith Piaf.

 

 

Todos los estudiantes que estaban en sus respectivos salones de clases, ignoraron al maestro en turno y se quedaron quietos mirando hacia el altavoz, que estaba colocado en la esquina cerca del techo de cada salón. Los maestros alzaron la ceja, adivinando de inmediato quién era el ocurrente de esa nueva broma.

Camus, el chico a quien obviamente le estaban dedicando la canción, apretó los labios sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecieron hasta adquirir el color de su cabello, mientras Isaac le daba palmaditas en la espalda para animarlo.

—Debes admitirlo: Milo es ingenioso —canturreó Ikki a sus espaldas.

—¿Por qué no me invitó como lo hace la gente normal? —inquirió en un susurro para sí mismo.

De pronto quería que la tierra se lo tragara y lo escupiera en algún país lejano.

Los murmullos en cada aula fueron en aumento, ya que muchos pensaron que era una excelente idea, al menos hasta que los estudiantes estallaron en carcajadas; cuando a media canción; se escucharon los gritos de un histérico Shion que exigía entrar a la oficina, a la vez que Milo le pedía que no fuera tan egoísta y que tuviera un poco de paciencia.

Por supuesto que Milo fue castigado cuando la canción terminó. Quince minutos después todo el colegio fue convocado a una reunión en el auditorio, para dejarles en claro que nadie debía repetir aquello, justo como con la broma del asesinato. Luego de eso todos regresaron a sus clases.

—Son demasiadas reuniones de este tipo en media semana —murmuró Shion antes de tomarse una pastilla para la migraña.

—Son jóvenes e inquietos, ¡¿qué más puedes esperar?! —Dohko se echó a reír, pensando que su pareja terminaría con canas de algún color extraño a ese paso.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Alberich, Lune, Queen y Mime se reunieron en el jardín a la hora del primer receso, pues al escuchar a Milo, los dos últimos entraron en pánico al recordar que aún no tenían pareja para la fiesta.

El pelirrojo miró a cada uno de sus compañeros enamorados y negó, habían cosas que no terminaba de comprender respecto a esas obsesiones. En su caso, él era desapegado, no le interesaba una relación a menos que la misma le diera beneficios que estaban lejos del amor.

—No sé de qué se preocupan, hasta el día de hoy, a ninguno de los Antzas se les ha visto con una pareja —murmuró alzando el hombro con total desinterés—. Hyoga no cuenta. Es obvio que Kagaho no lo quiere, hasta donde sé, lo ignora desde que regresaron de la suspensión.

—Ese estúpido gemelo... Bud o Syd, no estoy seguro, sólo sé que se la pasa pegado a Ikki —aclaró Mime de mala gana.

—Pero no son novios, querido.

Queen y Mime bufaron molestos. No terminaban de convencerse con los argumentos de su amigo. Estaban seguros, que al final, alguien les ganaría a sus amores platónicos. Alberich rodó los ojos y los señaló con el índice.

—Si no les gusta tener competencia, lo más fácil es eliminarla. —Al escuchar el tono gélido de la sentencia, ambos apretaron los labios sopesando la idea. No era mala en lo absoluto.

—¿Y qué pueden hacer para eliminar a la competencia? —Fue Lune quien preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Queen, Mime y Alberich empezaron a reír. Los chicos tenían un plan bien elaborado, que habían comentado desde hacía tiempo. Uno de ellos era el indicado para llevarlo a término.

Era hora de ponerlo en marcha.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Shiryu estaba realmente enfadado. Sus ojos rasgados lanzaban toda la mala vibra del mundo al ofrecido y encajoso que no se le despegaba a Tenma. Lo detestaba. Desde hacía días que el muchacho quería acercarse a su amor platónico, pero el tipo en cuestión, se la pasaba pegado cual vulgar garrapata al mayor.

No podía aceptar ni creer aquello. Después de todo había esperado mucho tiempo para tener a Sui fuera de escenario, y que otro llegara a arrebatarselo con tanta facilidad era frustrante.

—¿Qué te pasa, Shiryu? —Shun preguntó extrañado, al notar la mala leche que su amigo desprendía.

—Nada... es sólo que quería hablar con Tenma —murmuró con suavidad, cuidando que su tono no fuera áspero.

—¿El novio de Misty?

—Hasta donde sé, no son novios... ¿conoces al rubio? —Ese dato era importante.

—Sólo sé que es de primero y está en el taller de teatro —respondió alzando un hombro.

Shiryu bufó. Debía reconocer, con el dolor de su alma, que el estúpido rubio era agraciado y bien parecido. Sonriendo de lado pensó en la forma perfecta para deshacerse de él, aprovechando el desorden de la fiesta. Sólo le bastaba hacer una jugada maestra. Iba a soltar un comentario ácido, cuando la voz de Hyoga lo interrumpió, ya que el rubio moría de hambre.

Ikki se encontraba en el comedor ocupando una de las tantas mesas cercanas a la vidriera. Sus amigos de siempre no estaban con él, ya que Pharaoh y Sorrento tuvieron que presentarse en el taller de música, y Bud, Eo e Isaac con sus equipos deportivos. Por esa razón, al chico de ojos azules no le quedó de otra que andar como ostra, lo que tampoco le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Parsimonioso destapó la ensalada que pensaba devorar, cuando Seiya se acomodó a su lado, quejándose de la poca variedad en el menú. Divertido por sus absurdas protestas, se dedicó a charlar con el moreno, quien aún no tenía pareja para la fiesta.

—Yo no me preocupo por esas cosas, en los años anteriores no he tenido pareja. —Quitado de la pena, Ikki se llevó una porción de lechuga, zanahoria y pollo a la boca.

—Y yo no quiero ser el pato feo de este año. ¡Ikki, esta fiesta sirve para conseguir pareja! ¡Ese es su único propósito! —El menor habló con la boca llena de comida a medio masticar, agitando las manos con exageración.

No podía comprender cómo era posible que a su amigo no le importara ese asunto tan vital.

Ikki sonrió con los labios apretados, luchando por no soltar la carcajada. Conocía lo exagerado, dramático y divertido que era Seiya. Gracias a sus padres eran amigos desde hacía muchos años. El menor era uno de su mejor cómplice cuando decidía hacer papel de celestino para ayudar a Isaac, pues Seiya jamás se negaba a sus locos planes. Sonriendo, Ikki hizo una bolita con la servilleta de papel y se la lanzó en la cabeza, exigiendo que tragara primero antes de hablar.

Su charla era tranquila y por demás entretenida, ya que Seiya se prestaba para las bromas y sus comentarios siempre eran ocurrentes, pero todo cambió cuando Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun llegaron a la mesa. Los recién llegados se acomodaron sin pedir permiso, poniendo sus mejores caras.

Al instante Ikki se quedó callado y alzó una ceja, pues con ninguno de ellos estaba en buenos términos. En cambio los tres chicos, en realidad querían disculparse con él, cada uno por distintas razones.

—Hola, Ikki... que gusto verte —saludó Shun con su típica sonrisa dulce.

Quería ganarse su confianza nuevamente, ya que Ikki fue el único que realmente se preocupó por él cuando decidió ser amigo de Algethi. Torciendo los labios por el disgusto, Ikki agarró la bandeja y se incorporó.

—Charlamos al rato, Seiya. Lamentablemente existen personas que no saben que primero se pide permiso antes de ocupar un lugar.

El mencionado se quedó con cara de extrañeza, más al ver al chico botar en la basura el contenido de la bandeja y salir del comedor. Los recién llegados pusieron cara de circunstancias, pero igual se quedaron allí para refaccionar.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Alone, el chiquillo dulce y amable del primero, no tuvo reparo alguno en acercarse a Tenma y prenderse de su brazo con actitud melosa, a pesar que Misty le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos. De hecho el rubito en lugar de intimidarse, le sonrió amplio a su compañero de salón, sonrisa que no llegó a dibujarse en sus ojos claros.

—¿Estás enojado, Misty?

Tenma, que no se enteró del duelo de miradas, se tomó la molestia de responder en nombre del mencionado, aclarando que en realidad charlaban de la fiesta y los preparativos. Misty apretó los labios en una sonrisa hueca y asintió, todo porque no quería quedar en mal frente a Tenma. El chico desgarbado le atraía.

—Ya que mencionas la fiesta, ¿Tenma te gustaría ir conmigo? —Alone, que no dejaba de destilar miel a su lado, miró a los ojos al mayor para terminar de convencerlo y sacarle una respuesta afirmativa.

—Tenma irá conmigo —espetó el otro rubio. Con una sonrisa triunfal, se pegó al otro brazo de  _su pareja,_  y con una floritura despectiva intentó sacudir al entrometido.

Tenma se sintió mal al ver la mirada aguada de Alone, ya que el muchacho solía ser amable con él y siempre le obsequiaba sus dibujos. En definitiva no se le antojaba romperle el corazón, además era solo un simple baile.

—¿Saben? Hay mucho Tenma para todos. Así que no tendré problema en bailar contigo también, Alone —canturreó alegre para desagrado de Misty.

Tragándose la incomodidad ambos chicos permanecieron al lado de Tenma, charlando un rato más, hasta que el mayor se alejó para responder una llamada de Sui, su único y gran amor. En cuanto se quedaron solos, sacaron a relucir la verdad.

—Aléjate, rata mustia, y deja de suplicar por migajas como el menesteroso que eres, porque Tenma bailará únicamente conmigo —siseó Misty.

—Eso ya lo veremos en la fiesta. —Alone, alzó el mentón y con seriedad añadió—: Cuida la lengua y tus palabras, Misty, no todos estamos dispuestos a soportar tus insultos.

Alone barrió con la mirada a su compañero de salón, y tras girar sobre sus talones, se alejó de allí.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Kagaho y Saga miraban mal a Bud, quien caminaba tranquilamente hacia el salón de profesores, cargando con libros y cuadernos de casi todos sus compañeros de grado. Básicamente todos los estudiantes estaban en sus clases, salvo por los que eran los encargados de equipos y organización de la fiesta. Estaban sobre tiempo, por lo que era urgente terminar de afinar detalles.

Con paciencia y fingiendo despreocupación, los chicos mayores esperaron en el pasillo a que Bud saliera del salón, pues lo necesitaban con las manos desocupadas. En cuanto el muchacho pasó a su lado, sin previo aviso, Kagaho lo sostuvo de los brazos y lo estampó contra la pared pegándose a su cuerpo.

—Escúchame bien, imbécil. Que te quede en claro que no te quiero cerca de mi hermano... de lo contrario te irá muy mal. —Kagaho masculló por lo bajo, con mirada fiera y la nariz rozando la ajena.

El muchacho parpadeó varias veces, pasando saliva con dificultad. No esperaba semejante amenaza de ese par, y ciertamente, le asustó. Había algo que no cuadraba allí.

—Si llegamos a verte pegado a Ikki en la fiesta... date por muerto, Bud —amenazó Saga en un susurro, manteniéndose al lado de ellos, presto a apoyar a su primo en el plan—. Y ni se te ocurra decirle nada de esto a nadie.

Al comprender el asunto, el muchacho de tercero rodó los ojos mientras bufaba. Aquello era estúpido. Con tiento alzó la mano para pedir la palabra, tragándose las ganas de darle una patada a cada uno por idiotas.

—Chicos, se han confundido. Yo soy Syd, el gemelo de Bud —aclaró enarcando una ceja.

Kagaho y Saga maldijeron el enorme parecido de los gemelos y su mala suerte.

—Bueno... entonces no se te ocurra decir nada de lo que acaba de pasar, porque te irá mal —concluyó Kagaho a la vez que soltaba al chico.

Syd apretó los labios negando un par de veces. Aquello sí que le pareció extraño. Sabía que su hermano era todo amor con Ikki, así que no existía una razón válida para que ellos quisieran separarlos, pero no se animó a preguntar los motivos de la amenaza. Sin mediar palabra regresó a clases, ya que Albiore estaba en el salón.

—No me digas nada —espetó Kagaho cuando se quedaron solos.

—Esa equivocación fue estúpida, Kagaho. ¿Qué haremos ahora? —murmuró Saga a un paso de arrancarse el pelo a tirones. ¡Odiaba cometer errores!

—Buscar una solución definitiva para que Ikki no se entere de mi sabotaje —masculló de malhumor.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Hyoga corrió por el pasillo para ir a su casillero, pues allí estaba el poema de amor que escribió para Kagaho mientras estuvo suspendido. Consideraba tan perfecta esa creación, que quería presentarlo en el taller de poesía para la apertura. No se le daba bien declamar, pero estaba dispuesto a aprender con tal de quedar bien con el mayor.

En cuanto llegó a su destino, el rubio buscó entre sus cosas el cuaderno donde escribía pensamientos, poemas y llevaba una especie de diario donde tenía apuntado todo lo que Kagaho hacía. Sonriendo satisfecho al tener su cuaderno entre las manos, regresó sobre sus pasos, sin imaginar la escena con la que se encontraría en uno de los pasillos.

Allí cerca del salón de maestros, Kagaho estaba pegado al cuerpo de uno de los gemelos amigos de Ikki. Por la cercanía de los rostros, Hyoga pensó al instante que se estaban besando, mientras Saga cuidaba a su alrededor o simplemente hacía tiempo en lo que los otros se demostraban su afecto

Apretando los labios, a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, dio un paso hacia adelante dispuesto a reclamarle aquella escena a Kagaho; sin embargo; una voz burlona a sus espaldas lo sacó de su trance.

—¿Qué te pasó,  _Traga Vergas_? ¿El guapo se aburrió de ti?... cítalo en el baño, sólo allí lo puedes conquistar —canturreó con toda la acidez del mundo.

De un movimiento rápido, Misty le quitó el cuaderno y echó a correr hacia el patio, riendo divertido por la travesura. Alone que iba a pocos pasos de su compañero de salón, observó la escena negando levemente, antes de mirar hacia donde estaban Kagaho y los gemelos. Al verlos tan  _acaramelados_ , torció los labios un tanto molesto, y siguió andando hacia su salón sin dedicarles una segunda mirada.

Hyoga sacudió la cabeza y emprendió la carrera, dispuesto a alcanzar al maldito engreído de primero, olvidándose por el momento de la escena de Kagaho. Para su infortunio no logró darle alcance al veloz chico, mas si recuperó su cuaderno ya que Misty lo tiró a medio camino.

Tragándose la rabia y las lágrimas, Hyoga recuperó su preciado tesoro mientras pensaba en una forma de desquitarse del rubio inoportuno y del gemelo sometido. Fue entonces que alguien cruzó por su cabeza para que se encargara de ellos.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Ikki correteó por los pasillos buscando un salón vacío, al no dar con ninguno, paciente vagó por el instituto hasta que se le ocurrió ir a su sagrado rincón de siempre: el jardín. Le encantaba estar rodeado de flores, eso le daba tranquilidad. Dado que quería un momento de privacidad decidió monopolizar el lugar más apartado, y en cuanto encontró un sitio con algo de sombra, un tanto nervioso marcó el número que desde hacía rato miraba en su móvil.

Después de tres timbrazos escuchó la anhelada voz madura y ronca llamándole por un mote divertido.

—Hey, qué gusto escucharte de nuevo. Sí... me han llegado tus mensajes —murmuró a pesar de que estaba solo. Ikki soltó una carcajada, negando levemente por el piropo recibido.

—Lo sé...te prometí que quería ir a verte, pero no he podido —explicó algo apenado cuando le reprochó la ausencia—. No, es que tengo recital de piano. He estado practicado por las tardes y parte de las noches.

Ikki sonrió como bobo, al escuchar halagos y palabras alentadoras que le prometían que le iría bien en dicho evento. Instantes después se puso serio, antes de empezar a mordisquearse el labio inferior, a la vez que con la mano libre se enrollaba la oreja.

—Hnm haré todo lo posible para que nos veamos... mis papis me castigaron por la travesura —murmuró torciendo los labios—. Prometo contarte todo cuando te vea. Haré lo posible por escapar al menos un rato.

La llamada duró un par de minutos más, cuando finalizó, Ikki sonrió amplio pensando en una manera para burlar la vigilancia de Kagaho, los gemelos y sus padres. Era algo difícil, mas no imposible, o al menos eso suponía. Con esa idea en mente permaneció sentado rodeado de flores de colores y algunas mariposas.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Aprovechando que era la hora del almuerzo, Shun citó a Algethi en las mesas del patio ya que el día era claro, la brisa era fresca y el lugar siempre se mantenía lleno. Obviamente necesitaba tener suficientes testigos para que el mayor no abusara de él o lo maltratara.

Cuando Algethi llegó, Shun le ofreció de buena gana una bandeja con comida que compró para él, ignorando el gesto de enfado y su actitud amenazante. El chico lo pensó un instante hasta que por fin aceptó. Se moría de hambre y el pastel de carne se veía delicioso.

—Necesitamos establecer ciertas normas y límites, Algethi. —Shun habló en todo momento con voz mesurada y mirada firme—. Sé que conservas esas fotos para chantajearme, pero te recuerdo quien es mi padre...

—¿Me estás amenazando, perra? —Burlón alzó una ceja pensando en la lección que le daría por ese atrevimiento.

—Algethi, por si no te enteras mi padre es un magnate multimillonario. ¿En verdad crees que no tiene influencias, guardaespaldas y matones bajo su mando? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza graciosamente. Al ver que el otro se quedó pasmado, añadió—. Si no he dicho nada, es porque me das pena... pero créeme, mi paciencia y tolerancia tienen un límite. No tengo necesidad de sufrir de tus abusos.

Algethi empuñó las manos pensando rápidamente de qué manera intimidar al muchachito, pero Shun se veía sereno. No parecía asustado o molesto, y eso era inquietante, pues al estar tranquilo tenía la ventaja de pensar bien en lo que diría y haría.

—¿Qué normas y límites quieres establecer? —Shun sonrió amplio por la pregunta, ya que eso indicaba que Algethi deseaba colaborar.

—No quiero que me vuelvas a insultar, a golpear ni a violar. Además olvídate de preñarme, eso no pasará... y aunque suceda, mi padre jamás aceptará a un bastardo en mi familia. No tiene caso todo tu esfuerzo —aclaró antes de llevarse una porción de guiso a la boca. Al pasar bocado añadió—: Si aceptas esas condiciones, te puedo ayudar económicamente en todo lo que necesites.

Algethi se quedó en silencio, y mientras comía, sopeso los pros y contras de la propuesta. No había pensado en la influencia de Hades, ni mucho menos en lo que el magnate haría si llegaba a embarazar a Shun, de esos detalles pensaba encargarse después. Sin embargo, ahora que le pintaban las cosas en claro, adquirió una perspectiva distinta.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarme después de lo sucedido? —preguntó mirándolo suspicaz.

—Más que por ti, es por mi. No quiero sufrir de tus abusos, y ya comprendí que es el dinero lo que en verdad te interesa. Ya que tengo los recursos, estoy dispuesto a pagar por mi tranquilidad —resolvió quitado de la pena, negándose a aclarar que tampoco quería estar metido en un escándalo público.

Algethi sonrió de lado, pensando que con eso también tenía sus ventajas. Si Shun estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que quisiera, él aprovecharía esa situación. Ya después buscaría la forma de embarazarle, porque en verdad quería atarlo a su lado de manera definitiva. Una relación seria con Shun, bastaba para cambiarle la vida.

—Está bien, acepto tu trato. Prometo que no volveré a insultarte ni nada por el estilo. Quedaremos solo como amigos. —Algethi sonrió, pensando que todo seguía pintando bien para él.

—Una cosa más... si llegas a incumplir con tu palabra, pierdes todos tus privilegios y le diré a mi padre lo que me hiciste —susurró con una sonrisa extraña. No era dulce, pero tampoco malévola.

Ambos asintieron conformes con el acuerdo, y tranquilamente siguieron comiendo hasta que la campana anunció el regreso a clases.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

En cuanto terminaron las clases, Aphrodite salió del instituto rumbo al centro comercial, sin que le importara dejar colgado a Lune. Su hermanastro podía llamar al chofer o pedirle a uno de sus amigos que lo llevaran a casa. En pocos minutos estaba en el local de su amado novio, a quien echaba en falta desde hacía casi dos semanas, pues el italiano había viajado a su tierra natal.

—¡Amore! —exclamó al ver entrar al estudiante, y de inmediato se acercó para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Aphrodite sonrió coqueto correspondiendo al gesto, antes de buscar los labios carnosos que tanto había extrañado. Meloso se restregó en su cuerpo, aspirando el aroma varonil que siempre acompañaba al siciliano. Por su cuenta, Deathmask atrapó las nalgas respingonas entre sus manos, mientras le besaba el cuello y todo lo que tenía al alcance.

—Estoy enfadado. —Se quejó con tono caprichoso, haciendo un puchero adorable.

Deathmask llevó a Aphrodite a su oficina. Estaba en la parte trasera del local, donde además de usarla para llevar la contabilidad, tenían equipo y materiales extra. Aún melosos, Deathmask se acomodó en la silla reclinable que usaban para los tatuajes y sentó a Aphrodite sobre sus piernas.

—¿Tuviste líos con alguien?

—La perra está en primero y se llama Misty —masculló poniendo cara de pocos amigos. El italiano reprimió la sonrisa que luchaba por aflorar, esos gestos le parecían adorables.

—Si me explicaras lo que sucedió, quizá pueda ayudarte —tentó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Aphrodite sonrió complacido, era justo lo que deseaba escuchar de él.

Entre besos flojos y caricias perezosas, Aphrodite se dedicó a narrar el problema que tuvo con Misty en el taller de teatro, sin omitir ningún detalle de lo ocurrido ese día. Al final le mostró el vídeo que había logrado conseguir por medio de Ikki, ya que Eo lo tenía debido a su amistad con el muchachito de teatro que lo grabó.

Cuando Deathmask terminó de ver la grabación, bufó molesto y se quedó mirando hacia el poster de un demonio. Obviamente no le gustó para nada que insultaran a Aphrodite, a pesar que el chico se defendió bien.

—Tenemos que darle una lección inolvidable a esa perra igualada —susurró con tono lúgubre y una sonrisa maliciosa.

—El sábado habrá una fiesta en la noche —comentó el estudiante mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello, muy cerca de la nuez.

—Es la oportunidad perfecta —añadió en un suspiro. Acto seguido sonrió divertido mientras acariciaba el muslo del chico—. Por cierto, me enteré que ahora haces favores.

Aphrodite empezó a reír asintiendo por lo último, ya que era cierto, lo que le causaba gracia era que a su novio no se le podían ocultar algunas cosas. Cuando su móvil sonó, leyó el mensaje y le dio un beso al italiano.

—Lo siento, amor, me tengo que ir —explicó poniéndose de pie—. No me agrada la idea de dejarte, pero debo ver a alguien. Al rato regreso.

Deathmask asintió con expresión seria. Por el gesto del estudiante, imaginaba con quien debía juntarse, por lo que no podía hacerle perder más tiempo. Luego de compartir un par de besos más, el chico se retiró a toda prisa, dejando solo al mayor quien empezó a elucubrar un plan para cobrar la ridícula afrenta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota aclaratoria:
> 
> Pīpu: En japonés, «pío pío» se dice Pīpu tsuīto (ピープ・ツイート). En el fic Ikki no sabe eso, pero gracias a su manía de poner apodos a todo el mundo, me pareció divertido que Kagaho tuviera ese. En este caso quise algo infantil, absurdo y fácil de decir, porque al ser el menor, de peque debía tener problemas para pronunciar el nombre de su hermano.
> 
> Nessy: Hablando de apodos, ahora que lo recuerdo. En el capítulo 17 - Victims?, él de dice a Kanon: Nessy. Ese apodo es en referencia al monstruo del Lago Ness.


	21. Capítulo 20 — The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de mucho tiempo, el estudiante misterioso se reúne con su amante secreto. En el instituto los chicos preparan todo para la fiesta y ocurre un incidente en el taller de música.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! 
> 
> El capítulo contiene lemon explícito, lenguaje vulgar, fetichismo, BDSM (dominación/sumisión/masoquismo), uso de juguetes sexuales y una pizca de terror. Si ese tipo de lecturas no es de tu agrado, recomiendo discreción, y saltar la primer y última parte del capítulo.

 

 

Por la tarde; luego de contestar una llamada y llegar al lugar indicado, cuidando que absolutamente ningún conocido o familiar lo vieran; el jovencito se juntó con su amante secreto después de un período largo de ausencia.

—Hoy te llevaré a la sala de juegos —anunció el hombre en cuanto lo recibió entre sus brazos.

Y ahí estaba.

El muchachito se encontraba de rodillas, con una mordaza de cuero en la boca, la cual tenía un aro que le obligaba a mantener los labios separados en un círculo perfecto. Su cuello estaba adornado por un collar negro, del que sobresalían dos aros; uno al frente y otro atrás. Del aro que estaba en su nuca, colgaba una cadena que por la mitad se dividía en dos pequeñas cadenas rematadas por cinchos de cuero, destinadas a mantener cautivas las muñecas del castigado.

Con las manos esposadas en la espalda, por encima de la rabadilla, el chico se obligaba a mantener una postura erguida. Sus tobillos también estaban apresados por esposas y cadenas, que le mantenían separados los muslos al estar atadas al cinturón de que rodeaba su cintura.

Aquel cuadro excitante, era rematado por la sybian que ocupaba el muchacho en medio del cuarto de juegos.

La habitación oscura, incluso tétrica cual calabozo, no tenía ni una sola ventana, estaba llena de juguetes y máquinas para sesiones de BDSM. Todo lo que cualquier aficionado a las torturas, el masoquismo y el sexo duro pudiese desear, lo podía encontrar justo allí.

En un rincón había una enorme equis de madera con esposas en cada extremo. A un costado, habían un par de camas extrañas, muy parecidas a las que usan en los hospitales para el parto. Cerca de ahí disponía de un potro con argollas, cadenas y esposas. Y al fondo quedaba una pared llena de cintos y cadenas para mantener en cautiverio. Cerca de la entrada estaban los dos armarios gigantescos, donde guardaba una variedad increíble de fustas, látigos, juguetes y demás accesorios para su esparcimiento.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para castigar al muchachito irresponsable.

—Estoy muy enfadado, bebé. Desde hace tiempo sólo me das evasivas y no has querido venir a verme —murmuró con tono molesto.

El hombre vestido con un mono de látex negro, caminó alrededor del chico, asegurándose que estuviera bien acomodado sobre la sybian, y sobre todo, que el pene de goma se mantuviera completamente insertado en el ano. Asintiendo satisfecho sostuvo con firmeza la fusta recta con punta de corazón de cuero, y sin previo aviso, le golpeó con fuerza una de las nalgas. El muchachito chilló cerrando los ojos moviéndose inquieto, pero cuidado de no liberar el miembro de goma. Sabía que eso no era parte del juego.

—No has cumplido con tu trabajo... eso no me gusta. —El chico intentó balbucear una explicación, mas sólo consiguió hacer sonidos raros—. Tendré que castigarte.

El hombre se aproximó hasta quedar a un paso de distancia, y tras acomodarse de cuclillas, procedió a colocarle una jaula en el pene medio flácido. Con una sonrisa cruel, cerró el candado y le mostró la llave antes de colgarla en su cuello. El chico negó reiteradas veces, asustado al tener que llevar eso. Aunque se excitara, su miembro no tendría oportunidad alguna de erectarse, lo que causaba dolor y molestia.

—¿Sabes, bebé? Lo que más aprecio en esta vida es la responsabilidad —explicó el varón, luego de ponerse de pie—. Lo único que debes hacer es aumentar mi catálogo de productos frescos... ¿Lo has hecho?

Al ver al jovencito negar con la mirada gacha, extendió la mano hacia la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba el mando de la sybian, y procedió a encender el control de la vibración en su potencia más baja. El suave zumbido inundó el lugar, a la vez que el chiquillo empezó a gimotear al recibir el masaje estimulante en su próstata. Respirando agitado y con las mejillas teñidas de carmín, apenas balanceó la cadera, dejando en evidencia que disfrutaba de aquello.

El varón se relamió los labios satisfecho con la reacción, observando cada detalle del cuerpo juvenil. Distraídos sus dedos aumentaron tan solo un poco más la potencia de las vibraciones, provocando que los muslos del muchacho empezaran a temblar y sus jadeos fueran más fuertes, pues su pene empezaba a reaccionar sin poder conseguirlo debido a la jaula.

—Sobre mi escritorio no están las fotos y los datos de tus compañeritos —espetó de pronto.

El hombre lamió con lascivia sus propios dedos, e inclinándose, empezó a acariciar en círculos los pezones erguidos y sonrosados, endureciéndolos aún más al jugar con ellos, tironeando a gusto hasta dejarlos bien sensibles.

—Esos datos los necesitaba desde hace dos semanas —susurró cerca del oído.

El varón se incorporó, y tras recuperar la fusta, empezó a soltar golpes veloces en cada pezón. El muchachito; sonrojado del rostro, cuello y pecho; lloriqueó por el ardor agudo que se mezclaba con el placer del masaje, negando reiteradas veces.

—¿Es que no te gusta tu castigo, bebé? —En apariencia indignado, el mayor se alejó para hacerse del mando de la sybian.

Sonriendo mordaz, encendió el control encargado de mover en círculos el falo de goma, a la vez que aumentaba la potencia del vibrador. Ladeando el rostro vio al muchacho retorcerse y temblar, con los ojos cerrados mientras gemía casi a gritos por el estímulo interminable y constante. Quería dejarlo allí el resto de la tarde y noche, impidiéndole correrse, tocarse y alcanzar un alivio, lo que le provocaría más desesperación y dolor que placer en sí, pero lamentablemente con él tenía el tiempo limitado.

Chasqueando la lengua, el varón dejó a tope las potencias de la sybian, provocando que la vibración junto al movimiento circular del falo, hicieran gritar y babear al estudiante. Con los ojos desorbitados, la respiración a mil y las venas del cuello marcadas debido a la tensión, el chico le suplicaba una tregua por medio de balbuceos indescifrables, cargados de desesperación.

El hombre lo ignoró con frialdad. Tranquilamente dejó el mando abandonado en la mesa, y perezoso, se dedicó a acariciar el pelo húmedo de sudor, antes de usar la fusta para azotar a capricho los hombros, pecho, pezones, abdomen o nalgas.

— ¡Ahhhh!... ¡Ahhhh!... ¡Ahhhh! —Los gemidos y gritos del menor, se adueñaron del cuarto de juegos. El hombre sonrió, sintiéndose algo satisfecho con ello.

El ardor en diversas partes del cuerpo, anudado a las limitaciones de su miembro, tenían al jovencito en la línea justa del dolor aceptable. Eso además del placer cosquilleante que le daba el estímulo constante en la próstata. Era como someter a su cuerpo a una encrucijada agresiva, que recorría cada centímetro de su piel y estallaba cada cierto tiempo en chispazos electrizantes que no tenía manera de controlar.

La mirada; plagada de morbo, satisfacción y diversión; recorrió la figura del pequeño, que trémulo, no dejaba de gritar y llorar. Sentía que estaba a punto de enloquecer, tanto por culpa del dolor como por el placer insoportable. La tersa piel estaba tensa y enrojecida donde había recibido los azotes, pringada de sudor. Del mismo modo en su cuello, pecho y abdomen, escurría la saliva que escapaba del aro que le obligaba a mantener separados los labios, goteando perezosa por momentos.

El hombre decidió darle un instante de tranquilidad, una pequeña tregua, para demostrarle a su bebé que con él era benevolente. Sin más apagó el control que se encargaba del movimiento circular, y disminuyó casi en su totalidad las vibraciones.

Agitado el chiquillo dejó caer la cabeza hacia el frente, sin poder controlar los espasmos de sus muslos, nalgas y abdomen, temblores producto de la tensión previa. Con la punta de la fusta, el varón obligó al menor a alzar el rostro, manteniendo la misma apoyada en el mentón.

—¿Me darás lo que quiero? —El chiquillo sobreexcitado afirmó un par de veces, sin ser capaz de hilar bien un pensamiento por culpa del suave masaje en su interior acalorado.

—Quiero las fotos de tus compañeros para el lunes a más tardar. Hasta donde sé, gracias a mis contactos, el oficial Thanatos se niega a ligar mi trabajo del año pasado con los dos chicos desaparecidos de ese instituto... es mejor que hagas las cosas con suma discreción, ¿entiendes?

Su tono de voz fue meloso y amable, pero eran características que jamás alcanzaban su mirada. Su niño asintió entre balbuceos, conforme con el lapso de tiempo que le dio.

—Eres un buen chico, bebé —aseguró dándole un beso en la frente, aspirando el aroma almizcleño de sudor mezclado con la loción que siempre usaba—. Te has ganado un premio.

El varón procedió a quitarle la mordaza y la jaula genital, dejando la chico en la misma posición, asegurándose de no rozar su piel sensible más de lo necesario. Acto seguido se acomodó en la silla que estaba al lado de la mesa y observó al estudiante.

—Como siempre, haces un buen trabajo —halagó de buen talante. El estudiante sonrió agotado, y aún con su respiración agitada, asintió.

—Es porque te amo —gimoteó sin dejar de restregar las nalgas en la sybian.

—Lo sé. Ahora te daré tu premio. —El hombre volvió a sostener el mando y encendió los dos controles que se encargaban de las vibraciones y los movimientos circulares.

En un principio, las potencias fueron leves; incluso jugó con ellas al usar una leve y otra fuerte; alternando las velocidades a medida que veía a su niño gritar y retorcerse por el placer indescriptible, pues el estímulo de la máquina era constante, certero e imparable. Al cabo de un rato; cuando vio el pene bien erguido y babeando fluidos; el varón dejó el juguete a una potencia moderada, mientras se dedicaba a observar con aburrimiento a su pequeño amante.

El hombre se sonrió satisfecho, al pensar que pronto tendría mercancía nueva para explotar. La idea lo excitaba incluso más que ver a su niño siendo follado sin piedad por el juguete. Lucifer y Mandrágora, dos de sus compradores entusiastas, le habían ofrecido un pago jugoso que él pensaba aprovechar.

Ladeando la cabeza mantuvo su mirada morbosa puesta en el adolescente, que seguía gimiendo y meneando la cadera, buscando con desesperación el anhelado orgasmo.

—¡Por favor... a-amor! —susurró en un gemido sensual, suplicante. La saliva escurría de la comisura de sus labios, mientras su falo bailoteaba de un lado a otro al compás de las caderas inquietas.

El mayor sonrió, pero no por la escena, sino por sus recuerdos.

Sin darse cuenta, el hombre estaba perdido en sus memorias debido a que su antiguo amante se presentó en su mente. Un chico igual de astuto, atrevido y promiscuo como el que tenía enfrente.

_Orfeo Dalaras._

Nadie era como Orfeo al momento de mamar y cabalgar su falo. A ese muchachito le bastaron dos años para conseguirle más mercancía, que el trabajo de todos sus subordinados en distintos burdeles y callejones de países extranjeros. Lo mejor era que el costo, por obtener a sus víctimas exclusivas, redujo con él. Orfeo ayudaba con los secuestros, y jamás exigió ni un céntimo por el trabajo.

Orfeo. Por ratos lo echaba en falta. Incluso cuando lo embarazó y cargaba una panza enorme, el pequeño bastardo era una máquina para tener sexo brutal, se dejaba hacer de todo sin chistar. Pero fue ese mismo embarazo lo que lo arrastró al aburrimiento. Ya no se veía tan atractivo, tan joven ni lozano. Por el contrario, era desagradable ver sus pies hinchados, las ojeras malvas rodeando sus ojos, la dificultad que tenía para algunas posturas y los cambios repentinos de humor.

Al final, justo el día que Orfeo entró en labor de parto, tuvo que desollarlo y sacarle los órganos para venderlos al mejor postor. Sus perros tuvieron un gran festín con los restos y el bebé no deseado.

—A- aamor ya no... no resisto. —La voz golpeada de su niño lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, devolviéndole al presente.

El varón se incorporó con fusta en mano, y molesto, azotó unas cuantas veces el glande hinchado por el atrevimiento. No tenía derecho de interrumpir sus pensamientos. Por respuesta el chico empezó a sollozar más fuerte.

—Si quieres venirte, bebé, hazlo tú mismo —ronroneó antes de inclinarse para lamerle la mejilla. 

El hombre volvió a la mesa y puso el juguete en su máxima potencia. Los gritos volvieron a inundar el cuarto, a la vez que el chico sufría de espasmos incontrolables en sus muslos y abdomen, a medida que el orgasmo prostático lo arrastraba al limbo del placer. Instantes después, el falo enrojecido expulsó la semilla, mientras todos los músculos del muchachito temblaban pringados de sudor. Con la respiración y el pulso acelerado, el estudiante esperó con paciencia a que el hombre le quitara las cadenas y le ayudara a incorporarse.

Luego de un rato, cuando estuvo bien bañado y vestido, el hombre le pidió un taxi de confianza y lo sacó de su guarida con suma discreción.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

El viernes el instituto era un completo caos, pues la gran mayoría colaboraban en los adornos y organización.

Ikki, Mu, Aphrodite, Pharaoh, Sorrento, Isaac, Bud y Eo, se apuntaron para arreglar el salón de usos múltiples y el patio del costado. Durante la mañana se dedicaron a tapiar ventanas, inflar globos y armar serpentinas para la fiesta. Incluso cargaron con mesas donde se pondrían las bebidas y los bocadillos, además de arreglar la tarima donde iría parte del equipo de sonido, y donde se le premiarían a los reyes del baile.

Por otro lado; Milo, Aioria, Regulus, Camus, Saga, Kanon, Tenma y Kagaho; se encargaron de acomodar y poner decoraciones en las distintas áreas deportivas que ocuparían para la actividad matutina. Los globos, serpentinas, carteles y pompones estaban a la orden del día, junto a las mesas donde irían los refrescos y las tarimas donde premiarían con medallas a los ganadores.

Otros chicos como Shiryu, Hyoga, Alone, Jacob, Syd, Seiya y Lune se dispusieron a acomodar, en los salones asignados, las obras de los talleres de arte, cargando con pinturas y adornos los cuales expusieron como si se tratara de un museo. El trabajo allí era más serio, pues casi todo fue hecho a gusto de Shiryu, quien quería darle un toque sofisticado y a la altura a los trabajos de sus compañeros.

Y por último, fueron los maestros en compañía de otros estudiantes, los encargados de arreglar el auditorio. Alberich, Mime, Shun, Queen, Geki, Algethi, Jabu, Ban y Misty ayudaron a acomodar los escenarios de teatro y el enorme piano para la ocasión. También pusieron adornos en el elegante escenario y estrado, luego de colocar el telón elegido por Shion.

Al terminar con esas tareas, varios se apuntaron a acomodar las mesas donde recibirían a los padres para compartir la refacción, así como para decorar la entrada principal y el estacionamiento de estudiantes.

Fue en los últimos dos períodos que todo quedó listo. La gran mayoría estaba agotada, pero todos quedaron satisfechos con los resultados. Aprovechando el tiempo que les quedaba, los talleres de música, teatro y poesía, decidieron hacer un último ensayo.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

En teatro el ambiente estaba tenso, pues si bien todos habían memorizado sus líneas, tres chicos no estaban nada conformes con el papel que les tocó interpretar, y aunque intentaban disimular su desagrado, se percibía la mala vibra que emanaban.

El profesor Myu aprovechó para darle un último vistazo a los disfraces, a la vez que se comunicó con Krest para montar un ensayo formal con todo y música. El remilgado profesor no tuvo inconvenientes, por lo que mandó a llamar a sus estudiantes elegidos.

—Ikki, necesito escuchar lo que tienes planeado —dijo serio. Hasta ese momento no había escuchado lo que interpretaría, y para colmo el chico le prometió una gran sorpresa. Eso último lo tenía de los nervios.

—¿Confía en mí, prof? —inquirió alzando una ceja. No quería que a esas alturas le pusieran trabas, ya que su presentación le había costado mucho trabajo y uno que otro sacrificio. Sin esperar respuesta añadió—: le prometo que a todos les va a encantar lo que tengo planeado para este año.

Krest bufó y, por breves instantes, observó al pequeño pianista, hasta que decidió que dejaría todo el asunto en sus manos. Total con su talento, dedicación y creatividad se había ganado su confianza desde hacía muchos años.

—Está bien... tú ganas, Ikki —concedió con una ínfima sonrisa que Ikki no alcanzó a apreciar. Al instante Krest se giró para dirigirse a Algethi—. En un rato vendré a escuchar su interpretación, Señor Larbi. Espero que esta vez sea perfecta.

Sin añadir nada más, el maestro dejó solos a los dos pianistas para ir a supervisar el ensayo con la música de teatro, que todo sea dicho, también debía ser excelsa. Jamás exigía menos que eso.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, el menor fue a acomodarse a uno de los pianos del fondo, seguido por Algethi, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, y que ocupó el piano que estaba a su lado. En poco tiempo ambos estudiantes empezaron a interpretar, Algethi lo que presentaría e Ikki una pieza escogida al azar.

—¿Desde cuando tocas el piano? —La voz de Algethi interrumpió la interpretación de Ikki, que extrañado giró a mirarlo, ya que jamás habían charlado con normalidad.

—Desde que tengo memoria. Mi papá solía tocar el piano antes de que yo naciera... según me han contado, durante su embarazo compuso varias melodías para mí —explicó con una sonrisa suave. Pocas veces solía hablar de su progenitor—. Y cuando era bebé, me acomodaba en sus piernas y tocaba... solía explicarme, aunque fuera tan pequeño. Dicen que a los tres años ya interpretaba de memoria algunas piezas sencillas.

Ikki se alzó de hombros para intentar olvidar, por ese instante, los pocos recuerdos que tenía de él. En silencio siguió tocando una pieza que, si bien no era triste, tenía un gusto suave a melancolía. Algethi lo observó por incontables minutos, sin saber qué decirle, debido a que no se le antojó burlarse del recuerdo.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu padre?

—Mis papás murieron hace diez años... la verdad es que apenas los recuerdo —musitó mirando las teclas. Si sabía cómo eran sus rostros, era gracias a las fotografías que sus tíos conservaban, pero había olvidado sus voces, sus caricias, el candor de su presencia, amor y compañía. Eso le dolía más de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar—. ¿Y a ti porque te gusta el piano?

Algethi notó el cambio de Ikki, que poco a poco se consumía en sus recuerdos más empolvados. Suspirando decidió explicarle que su gusto nació el día que vio por televisión un concierto de piano. El lujo de la sala de conciertos, el vestuario elegante, la música suave y envolvente, el respeto que cada uno de los asistentes mostró hacia el pianista, bastaron para enamorarlo.

Él quería que todos lo vieran de esa manera.

Ambos chicos sonrieron con suavidad tras compartir aquello. Su charla se mantuvo serena en medio de las interpretaciones, hasta que Algethi soltó una duda que lo carcomía desde hacía tiempo.

—¿Por qué Krest te tutea? —Eso le parecía curioso, ya que Ikki era el único en todo el taller en recibir ese trato.

—Jamás se lo he preguntado —respondió alzando un hombro sin dejar de tocar, provocando que un silencio espeso se instalara entre ellos.

Rato después, el mayor caminó hasta quedar de pie detrás del chico y posó ambas manos en los hombros endebles, masajeando con suavidad.

—¿No será que te acuestas con él?

—No me gustan los hombres menudos... los prefiero grandes y fuertes. —Ikki respondió con tono coqueto y sugerente.

—Yo tengo esas cualidades. —Algethi se relamió los labios y poco a poco fue descendiendo junto a sus manos, las cuales acariciaron el pecho y parte del abdomen del muchacho. Entre tanto sus labios rozaron la mejilla, provocando que Ikki ladeara la cabeza para darle espacio en su cuello.

Los suspiros del menor inundaron la estancia al sentir la lengua húmeda recorriendo su piel, estremeciéndose cada vez que tocaba algún punto sensible, mientras los dedos toscos y traviesos empezaron a soltar los botones de la camisa dejando a la vista el pecho lampiño. Algethi acarició un rato más, explorando la piel a su paso con curiosidad y morbo, hasta que Ikki se giró quedando de frente y aún sentado.

—Muero por comerme tu miembro jugoso —susurró con una sonrisa libidinosa, lamiéndose los labios cual gato, a la vez que sacaba de su encierro el enorme pene erguido. Sin dudarlo empezó a masturbarlo dejando algunas lamidas juguetonas que hicieron suspirar al mayor.

—Vamos, perrita, cómete mi verga —ordenó sosteniendo entre sus dedos los rizos alborotados, luego de desabotonar su camisa y bajar un poco más el pantalón.

Ikki sonrió guiñando un ojo, antes de introducir en su boca el pene caliente y de inmediato empezó a mamar, enrollando su lengua cual serpiente alrededor de la carne, rozándola con el piercing que le hizo estremecer y salivar. Ese estímulo era novedoso y agradable para el mayor.

Jadeando sin pudor, Algethi empezó a embestir la húmeda cavidad, hundiendo su glande en la garganta del chico sin importarle que se atragantara. Ikki jadeaba por el esfuerzo, salivando sin control a medida que el miembro terminaba de hincharse en su boca, hasta que una arcada le obligó a echar atrás la cabeza.

—¿Te gustó mi verga? —inquirió inclinándose para asaltar los labios sonrosados en un beso húmedo y obsceno, que el menor no dudó en corresponder con ansias.

—Sí, y la quiero clavada en mi culo —ronroneó soltando el cinturón y botón de su pantalón. Ansioso Ikki se puso de pie, y sacudiendo las piernas, terminó con la ropa en los tobillos antes de zafarla a pisotones y patearla a un lado.

—Y yo pienso comerme tu culo de perrita en celo —dijo haciéndole girar con brusquedad.

Algethi arrodilló al chico dejándolo con los codos apoyados en el taburete y el trasero en alto, antes de ponerse de rodillas. Sin previo aviso empezó a lamer, besar y chupar las nalgas redondas, dejando succiones en cada cachete mientras Ikki gemía sin control, gustoso por el trato recibido.

Excitado el menor apoyó la mejilla en el taburete y llevó las manos a su trasero, separando las carnosidades sin pena alguna, ofreciéndole su entrada con un movimiento gracioso de su cadera. Algethi escupió en el pequeño agujero y de inmediato empezó a lamerlo, picoteando para hundir su lengua, obteniendo suspiros excitantes como recompensa.

—¡Oh, Algethi... que bien se siente! —gemía arrebolado, echando el trasero hacia atrás para que el músculo suave terminara de penetrarlo.

Por un rato más, Algethi continuó saboreando con lujuria la intimidad de Ikki, deslizando su lengua hacia el periné y el escroto, para luego regresar al objeto de su interés. Cuando el anillo estuvo mucho más laxo, introdujo uno de sus dedos, robando exclamaciones de gusto por parte del menor, quien balanceaba la cadera a un ritmo cadencioso a la vez que le exigía más. Fue cuando logró encajar tres dedos, que Algethi consideró que Ikki estaba listo para recibirlo.

—Ven acá, quiero que me cabalgues —llamó luego de recostarse en el suelo. Sus dedos aferraban su miembro erguido masturbandolo a ritmo mesurado, sin dejar de observar las reacciones del menor.

Ikki sonrió, gateando hacia su amante y de inmediato se colocó a horcajadas, balanceando las nalgas cerca del glande para exasperación del mayor. Riendo divertido, el chico lamió la palma de su mano antes de sostener el pene, y luego de masturbarlo un poco, guió la punta hinchada hacia su necesitada entrada.

Despacio empezó a descender tragando con hambre la carne tensa, hasta hacerla desaparecer en su interior, lo que hizo suspirar de gusto a ambos estudiantes. Luego de unos minutos, Ikki irguió la espalda y, sosteniéndose del abdomen de Algethi, empezó a balancear su cadera con un movimiento sensual, haciendo círculos lentos alternados con un vaivén que por ratos aumentaba de velocidad.

Los gemidos fueron en aumento, a medida que el calor de sus cuerpos y el placer los conquistaron por completo, haciéndolos sus presas allí en el suelo. De pronto Ikki apoyó las manos en los fuertes muslos de su amante y empezó a subir y bajar a toda velocidad, haciendo chocar sus nalgas en la piel ajena. Algethi, desatado por el movimiento repentino, sostuvo el trasero entre sus manos y por cuenta propia empezó a embestir, haciendo saltar a su compañero que gemía como endemoniado.

—¿Te gusta, perrita?... ¿Eres mi perrita? —gruñó hundiendo su falo con saña, buscando llegar hasta el fondo del cuerpo esbelto.

Ikki, derrotado por las corrientes chispeantes que encendían su piel y sangre, se apoyó sobre el pecho de Algethi, buscando una postura que le ayudara a moverse más rápido, mientras besaba y lamía el cuello y pecho.

—Sí... me encanta... soy tu perrita —afirmó en medio de gemidos fuertes y claros.

Durante un rato más continuaron dando rienda suelta a la pasión, hasta que Algethi sostuvo el miembro del menor y empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo desquiciado de las embestidas. De un movimiento certero, giró dejando a Ikki tendido, mientras lo seguía follando sin reparos, adueñándose de su cuerpo mientras disfrutaba del suave interior que lo recibía gustoso.

Instantes después, Ikki tensó su cuerpo formando un arco perfecto con su espalda, y entre gemidos escandalosos se corrió en la mano de Algethi. Al sentir su falo estrangulado por las paredes carnosas, se hundió justo al momento de vaciarse en un orgasmo liberador que dejó a ambos con sendas sonrisas en sus labios.

—Eso fue increíble... como buena perrita, ahora tendré a tu hijo. —Ikki sonrió llevando la mano a su vientre, que poco a poco empezó a inflarse hasta quedar redondo como un embarazo avanzado.

Algethi parpadeó sorprendido por aquello, sintiéndose asqueado, al ver que la piel tensa del vientre abultado se movía y elevaba gracias a la vida que estaba allí dentro. Aún agitado por el acto anterior, cayó de nalgas, y con los pies y manos empezó a arrastrarse hacia atrás, asustado al ver que entre las piernas de Ikki brotaba sangre y algo se asomaba.

—También tienes que cuidar a nuestro hijo, Algethi —dijo Shun que de la nada estaba a su lado, en las mismas condiciones que Ikki.  
  
De pronto empezó a escuchar diversas voces, repitiendo las mismas palabras de Ikki y Shun, a la vez que aparecían los distintos muchachos de los que abusó tiempo atrás y que había dejado en el olvido.

Aunque quiso huir, no pudo, pues en segundos estaba rodeado de todos ellos mientras Ikki, en medio de alaridos y sangre, terminaba de parir a un animal imposible. Era como una especie de lagarto pálido, de piel gris, escamosa y quebradiza. Sus enormes ojos, eran completamente negros, saltones e inexpresivos. Además tenía garras y dientes demoníacos, tan negros como sus ojos, y una especie de cuernos en fila que decoraban la columna. Aunque parecía un animal, tenía rasgos humanos, el cual emitía gruñidos escalofriantes mientras movía de un lado a otro la enorme cola parecida a la de un escorpión.

—Allí tienes al hijo que tanto deseabas. Es tan malvado, feo y desagradable como tu alma y corazón —sentenció Shun.

Justo en ese instante, el demonio horroroso empezó a reptar a toda velocidad en su dirección, segundos después, saltó a su cara clavando las garras en sus mejillas haciéndole gritar horrorizado.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

—¡Señor, Larbi! ¡Señor, Larbi, reaccione! —Krest lo zarandeó con fuerza intentando hacerlo regresar a la realidad.

El chico llevaba varios minutos con la mirada extraviada y respirando agitado, lo que estresó a Ikki que seguía practicando en el piano, pero decidió ignorarlo ya que no quería sacar boleto con algún insulto. El colmo fue cuando al buen rato, se animó a verlo. Para su desagrado, lo descubrió en el suelo con el pene erecto a la vista, murmurando algo imposible de entender mientras embestía a la nada.

Ikki hizo un gesto de molestia por el espectáculo indeseable, pero cuando le habló y no obtuvo respuesta alguna, pensó que aquello no era normal, por lo que de inmediato fue a llamar a Krest. Cuando volvieron, a los segundos Algethi empezó a gritar horrorizado, arrastrándose de culo por el salón sin atender a los llamados de Krest e Ikki.

—Prof, él sigue delirando... creo que enloqueció —murmuró algo temeroso.

Krest suspiró exasperado y sin otra opción mandó a llamar a Shion. Cuando el director se presentó acompañado de Ilias, Cid y su padre (el conserje), descubrieron con horror que Algethi temblaba en un rincón medio desnudo, suplicando que le quitaran de encima al demonio. Ya que no atendió a ninguno de los nuevos llamados, Cid acortó distancia y de tres bofetadas bien plantadas lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡¿Qué... qué pasó?! —inquirió temblando como hoja a merced del viento, con la mirada vidriosa y la respiración agitada.

—Te sacaste la picha y empezaste a gritar —respondió Ikki mirándolo con desconfianza.

Krest alzó la ceja por la vulgar respuesta, aunque era evidente que decía la verdad. Sin comentar nada, le ofreció un poco de agua al muchacho aterrorizado y sugirió llevarlo a la enfermería. Algethi miró a Ikki y de inmediato se acercó con la intención de palpar el vientre plano, pero por mero reflejo el menor reculó impidiéndole acercarse. Algethi no parecía en sus cabales.

—Dime, Ikki... ¿tuvimos... sexo... hace... hace un momento? —La simple pregunta hizo que Ikki sacudiera los hombros, a la vez que dibujó un gesto que oscilaba entre el espanto, el asco y la incredulidad.

Eso no era bueno ni imaginarlo.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Follamos... te entregaste... y te preñé... aquí mismo... pariste a un demonio que me atacó... —balbuceó dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

—Prof... esto es incómodo —susurró Ikki muy cerca de Cid e Ilias, quienes optaron por pedirle que mejor saliera de allí y no comentara nada con nadie.

Ikki no perdió tiempo y de inmediato agarró sus cosas y se largó sin mirar atrás, prometiéndole a Krest que se presentaría a primera hora para el recital.

Entre tanto Shion y el padre de Algethi le ayudaron a acomodarse la ropa, y con el resto de profesores, lo llevaron a enfermería a que le dieran un calmante. Al final, cuando el chico se tranquilizó, todos concluyeron que el ataque de pánico fue debido a los nervios de su primer recital, e igual le prometió a Krest que daría su mejor esfuerzo.

Sólo Algethi sabía y comprendió la verdad: la fantasía tan vívida que sufrió en el salón, fue retorcida gracias a los cargos de conciencia y culpas viejas que cargaba a cuestas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota aclaratoria:
> 
> Sybian: Es un dispositivo diseñado para ser usado con fines autoeróticos y de estimulación sexual. Consiste en un asiento semejante a una silla de montar, que contiene en su interior un motor eléctrico conectado a un soporte que sobresale por un orificio situado en el centro de la parte superior del asiento. En el soporte se fija a un accesorio complementario de forma fálica (un dildo/consolador) que es controlado por un mando a distancia.
> 
> La Sybian está diseñada para que vibre durante su utilización, mientras que simultáneamente, el objeto (dildo) en el que está insertada la varilla, realiza movimientos en círculos.
> 
> Orgasmo Prostático: Es distinto al orgasmo del pene, básicamente porque este último se centra en el exterior. Las sensaciones que provoca el orgasmo prostático se extienden por el interior del cuerpo, haciéndolo incluso más intenso. Dado lo anterior, las sensaciones son distintas y los medios para alcanzarlo también, ya que basta con la estimulación adecuada de la próstata.
> 
> Pesadilla: La pesadilla que sufrió Algethi es un guiño a las alucinaciones terroríficas que provoca Ikki en la serie y manga cuando usa su técnica mental: La Ilusión Diabólica.
> 
> Aproveché a Algethi y su malsana obsesión con preñar, para jugar un poco con su mente por mero capricho. Btw la pesadilla dio inicio después de que Algethi le preguntó a Ikki por el tuteo de Krest.


	22. Capítulo 21 — Welcome Activity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primer parte del capítulo contiene enlaces, las melodías que el pianista interpreta. 
> 
> La primer melodía, la escogí por Morgana y su hermoso cabro enamorado y stalker que siempre amaré con el alma ♥ . La segunda melodía en realidad son dos enlaces, en este caso, recomiendo escucharlos por separado, igual la canción es preciosa y seguramente todos la conocen.

 

 

Desde muy temprano, el instituto recibió a los estudiantes acompañados de sus padres, quienes estaban felices y entusiasmados por pasar un día en compañía de sus hijos, compartiendo sus actividades a la vez que veían sus logros culturales o deportivos, según los casos. Los chicos ese día se presentaron sin el uniforme, lo que les daba soltura y permitía ir cómodos, aunque estaban obligados a llevar cambios de ropa para las distintas actividades.

Tenma y Seiya llegaron en compañía de Youma, que de inmediato saludó a su buen amigo Aspros, uno de los primeros en llegar a petición de Ikki, mientras Defteros charlaba con Manigoldo, Sisifo y Kardia. Cuando llegaron Pharaoh I y Tholl Mizar, los padres de Pharaoh y los gemelos, sus hijos echaron a correr al auditorio, ya que debían ir a cambiarse el vestuario y colaborar con Ikki en los últimos detalles de su presentación.

Aioria acompañó a Regulus a los vestidores para ayudarle a preparar los trajes y el disfraz, seguidos de Aphrodite que no se despegaba de su móvil. Milo, en cuanto se alejó de Kardia, fue en busca de Camus ya que quería quedarse a su lado para ver los actos de bienvenida.

Al poco rato, apareció Minos acompañado de su hijo Lune, y su actual pareja Albafica. El hermoso sueco al ver a su ex charlando con sus amigos, optó por dejar los saludos para después, ya que con Manigoldo las cosas se ponían tensas cuando Minos estaba cerca. Tranquilamente se acercaron a Aspros y Youma, que no paraban de ponerse al día de los últimos pormenores de sus hijos.

Poco después, el oficial Thanatos se presentó al lado de su vástago, llamando la atención de varios estudiantes, ya que el oficial estuvo allí cuando supuestamente mataron a un alumno. Thanatos se permitió mostrarse jovial y animado al saludar a Aspros, Minos y Youma, evitando en todo momento hablar de sus trabajos.

Al ver entrar a Mitsumasa Kido acompañado de su nieto Geki, los varones que le conocían saludaron cordialmente al viejo empresario, quien siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para buscarle pareja a su nieto, asunto que quedó sin respuesta cuando Julian Solo se acercó a saludar. Al rato fue Hades el que se unió a la cháchara, luego de que Shun correteara desesperado porque, según él, le quedaba poco tiempo para vestirse y maquillarse.

Así todos fueron llegando de a poco. Los padres que no se conocían optaron por ocupar sus lugares, al igual que los que tenían a sus hijos allí por primera vez, ya que aún no se identificaban del todo con la dinámica. Los últimos en presentarse, fueron Siegfried Megrez en compañía de Alberich y Mime, quienes rápidamente corrieron al enorme auditorio para buscar a Ikki y a los demás.

Justo a la hora indicada todos los padres, y estudiantes que no tenían actividad en el escenario, se acomodaron en sus lugares cambiando las charlas animadas a murmurllos discretos, al menos hasta que el director Shion ocupó su lugar en el elegante estrado.

—Buenos días, señores. Es un verdadero gusto y honor tenerlos con nosotros en la  _Actividad de Bienvenida_. Es gracias a sus hijos que nuestras aulas, pasillos y patios se llenan de vida y de alegría, ya que son ellos el alma y corazón de esta institución, la fuerza que nos motiva y la razón principal de nuestra labor docente. Para quienes no lo saben, esta actividad está planeada para que ustedes y sus hijos disfruten de tiempo de calidad, conozcan más de sus intereses dentro del establecimiento y compartan una mañana amena —dijo el hombre sereno, quien alargó el discurso al hablar de la importancia de los valores, conciencia, la comunicación efectiva y comprensiva, el apoyo en actividades culturales y todo lo típico en ese tipo de presentaciones.

Entre tanto allí en el público, Milo sostenía la mano de Camus, su pareja de baile. El francés navegaba entre el bochorno y el gusto, pues tenía a su padre Dégel al lado, pero el hombre estaba atento a las palabras alusivas del director. Kardia, igual de coqueto que su retoño, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Dégel, ya que le resultó interesante luego de que los muchachos los presentaran.

Dos lugares atrás, Manigoldo le dedicaba miradas cargadas de odio a Minos, incluso le hizo un par de señas obscenas cuando giró a verlo, para tortura de Albafica que no quería ningún espectáculo ridículo frente a todos. A pocos asientos, Aspros y Defteros preparaban la cámara prestos a grabar a su retoño más pequeño, acompañados de Kanon, Saga y Kagaho; que esperaban ansiosos la presentación con sus cámaras en mano. Entre tanto Hyoga, al otro lado del auditorio y acompañado de Shiryu, hacía lo imposible para ver a Kagaho.

Hasta el fondo, platicaban Deathmask, Spika y Huesuda; que al igual que varios conocidos y amigos de los estudiantes; se colaron en la actividad. En el caso de ellos cuidaron en todo momento que Albafica no los viera, debido al rechazo que mostraba hacia el primero por pretender a su hijo.

—Nuestro primer acto, como ya es tradición, está a cargo del taller de música. Durante muchos años, el recital de piano siempre ha sido el preludio perfecto para la mañana de actividades. Y en esta ocasión gracias a la idea de Ikki Antzas; el pianista prodigio de la familia Sophos; el escenario será compartido por los dos mejores estudiantes de piano. Disfruten —anunció Shion, haciendo un gesto elegante con la diestra para señalar el resto del escenario donde estaba ubicado el piano justo al centro.

Las luces enfocaron el instrumento imponente, iluminando con suavidad a su alrededor para que el decorado no eclipsara al músico, al mismo tiempo, una luz clara enfocó por donde saldría el pianista. Detrás del telón, Ikki empujó del brazo a Algethi, que no terminaba de reaccionar.

—¡Algethi, es tu turno! ¡Debes entrar ya! —exclamó sin alzar la voz.

Con mucha dificultad, el muchacho había conseguido un traje de dos piezas color azul cielo,  y para colmo le quedaba un par de tallas pequeñas. Se preocupó ese detalle la noche anterior, pese a la solicitud anticipada de Krest e insistencia de su padre. Y es que estaba seguro que, gracias al dinero que Shun le dio, encontraría lo que quería. Lo que no tomó en cuenta, fue que en ninguna tienda habían trajes a su medida.

Esa mañana esperaba que nadie notara su vestimenta, pero al ver a Ikki, su poca tranquilidad se fue al garete. Nervioso empezó a tronarse los dedos, pensando que no estaba listo gracias al pánico repentino. De pronto tenía náuseas, sentía el estómago del tamaño de una canica y que los oídos le zumbaban.

—Recuerda las palabras alusivas y haz lo que ya sabes —murmuró el menor. Ikki no quería que Krest los pillara en esa situación, sacara a patadas al más alto y de paso lo colgara por la idea de incluir a Algethi en eso.

—No... no puedo —musitó mientras se aferraba el cabello tirando del mismo en todas direcciones, porque desde ya, empezaba a escuchar en su cabeza las risas burlonas y comentarios crueles.

—¡Sí que puedes! Siempre has querido esto y acá está tu oportunidad... ¡Hazlo! —animó susurrando por lo bajo.

Algethi miró los ojos azules tan decididos y confiados, y se aferró a eso para salir al escenario. Con las manos húmedas por el frío sudor, caminó directo al piano, olvidando por completo que debía dar el discurso de bienvenida y nombrar las piezas que interpretaría.

Sintiendo la cabeza del tamaño de un bloque de concreto, el muchacho empezó a tocar el piano de forma mecánica, sin escuchar siquiera la pieza. Sus dedos se movieron por mera inercia y memoria entre las canciones, que apenas pausó, hasta que terminó. Fue cuando escuchó los aplausos del público que logró reaccionar como era debido.

Respirando con dificultad Algethi se puso de pie, y cuidando de no tropezar, giró a mirar hacia los padres y estudiantes. Al ver a su padre dándole ánimos entre el público, sonrió con suavidad y se alejó de allí a toda prisa. En ese pequeño trayecto, sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Ikki se dio una palmada en la frente por el despiste del mayor, aunque se alegró que su interpretación fuera exitosa. Rápidamente le hizo señas a Tenma, quien se apuntó para ser encargado de las luces en su presentación, y caminó hacia el estrado a paso firme.

El jovencito lucía un elegantísimo chaqué de pantalón a rayas gris oscuro, chaleco ligeramente más claro y levita negra azulada a la medida, combinado con una corbata que hacía juego con sus ojos y zapatos oxford negros. Además de eso llevaba el pelo bien engominado peinado hacia atrás, sujeto en una coleta a la altura de la nuca y sus gafas de lectura. Era todo lo contrario a su típico aspecto desaliñado, lo que le daba un aire sofisticado que le hacía destacar.

—Buenos días, padres de familia, maestros y compañeros. Mi nombre es Ikki Antzas. Es un verdadero gusto darles una cordial bienvenida y tener el honor de compartir las distintas actividades a su lado. El compañero que acaba de abandonar el escenario es Algethi Larbi, alguien apasionado por la música y el piano, y quien estaba entusiasmado por interpretar para todos ustedes —dijo con tono mesurado, improvisando la presentación que le correspondía al mayor.

En ese instante Algethi se dio un cabezazo contra la pared más próxima, al recordar que había olvidado su discurso por culpa de los malditos nervios. En su fuero interno le agradeció a Ikki que le salvara el pellejo, a la vez que se sintió aliviado de que Krest estuviera ocupado con los músicos del teatro.

—Por mi cuenta interpretaré tres melodías en nuestro recital. Este año haré algo distinto. Aprovechando esa premisa he preparado una sorpresa alejándome de los grandes clásicos de siempre. La primer melodía es bien conocida, famosa por ser el tema de un personaje entrañable en la película de los Piratas del Caribe. Por supuesto que hablo del tema de Davy Jones, la cual dedico a todos mis compañeros, en especial a Pharaoh, Eo e Isaac, ya que son mis mejores amigos. La segunda pieza es Now We Are Free, y está dedicada a los profesores, en especial a Krest por fomentar mi pasión por el piano, a Ilias que siempre me apoya y al director Shion... que se ve obligado a soportar mis travesuras y se lleva sustos de muerte por ellas, aunque no sea esa mi intención... ¡Lo juro!

Allí hizo una pausa cuando todos los presentes empezaron a reír. Entre tanto; Aspros, Defteros, Kagaho, Saga y Kanon; grababan a Ikki desde distintos puntos del patio de butacas. Kanon incluso invadió el  _foso de la orquesta_  que se mantenía desocupado por el momento.

—Y por último, interpretaré Merry Go Round of Life, una hermosa melodía que dedico a todos los padres y tutores. En especial a mis  _papis,_ que adoro con todo el corazón. Sin ustedes y su apoyo, ninguno de nosotros tendríamos la dicha de estar aquí. —Tenma que estaba avispado, enfocó a los gemelos Giorgatos que no dudaron en saludar un tanto abochornados cuando quedaron iluminados—. Espero que todos disfruten del obsequio.

A medida que Ikki se alejó del estrado las luces se suavizaron nuevamente, pero en esa ocasión Tenma jugó con las mismas al usar suaves tonos de verde, amarillo y azul, colores elegidos por Ikki. El muchacho se acomodó con movimientos gráciles frente al piano, colocando de inmediato sus partituras.

 

 

Cuando las luces adquirieron un tono amarillo, empezó a tocar. Fue al instante de terminar la introducción de la canción, que las luces cambiaron, moviéndose y alternando los tres tonos elegidos al ritmo de la melodía. La mayoría empezó a aplaudir el espectáculo, encantados con la pieza ya que era conocida. Al terminar, todo quedó en silencio y a oscuras tras los aplausos.

Instantes después, las luces se presentaron en el escenario con un tono azulado mientras diez estudiantes vestidos como monjes caminaban al frente antes de rodear el piano, dejando caer a su alrededor pétalos rosados, celestes y violetas, creando un camino multicolor donde cada uno se acomodó en dos filas horizontales, cinco al lado derecho y cinco al lado izquierdo del instrumento.

En cuanto las luces cambiaron al color de los pétalos, Ikki empezó a tocar la melodía, pero para sorpresa de los asistentes; incluído Krest y el director; los estudiantes se quitaron la capucha y empezaron a cantar acapella.

 

 

Eo era la voz principal. Pharaoh, Sorrento, Mu, Syd, Bud, Regulus, Jacob, Alberich y Mime hacían el coro. Todos demostraron tener hermosas voces, dejando a los presentes estupefactos por la originalidad, dedicación y destreza en su presentación. En cuanto empezaron a entonar el coro al unísono, el público aplaudió emocionado para agrado de los chicos. Al terminar el fueron felicitados con una ovación por la excelsa presentación, incluído Krest, que sonreía e incluso había olvidado el error de Algethi ya que aquello recompensaba con creces esa equivocación.

De nuevo las luces se apagaron por un poco más de tiempo, el cual los coristas aprovecharon para quitarse las batamantas, quedando sólo con sus trajes de época del romanticismo. Las prendas las entregaron a Isaac, Seiya, Queen y Lune que previamente se ofrecieron a ayudarles en eso. Los cinco chicos que llevarían el paso, intercambiaron las prendas por sus sombreros de copa altos.

Tenma que no perdía detalle, esperó a que los muchachos se ubicaran en parejas alrededor del piano, y fue a una señal de Sorrento que las luces se encendieron de nuevo, usando en esa ocasión suaves tonos anaranjados, rosas, amarillos y celestes. Aprovechando para demostrar sus habilidades con los efectos, Tenma proyectó pequeñas llamas danzarinas en el telón azul acompañadas de estrellas fugaces. Cinco segundos después, Ikki empezó a interpretar la canción.

 

 

Bud y Sorrento, Regulus y Alberich eran las parejas del lado izquierdo. Syd y Mu, Mime y Jacob los del lado derecho. Eo y Pharaoh quedaron al centro. Los muchachos, que en todo momento mantuvieron una postura elegante y erguida, empezaron con el saludo bien sincronizado, tomándose de la mano mientras bailaban con pasos suaves al ritmo de la dulce melodía, manteniendo la distancia entre ellos durante la introducción. Justo a los cuarenta y cinco segundos, quedaron pegados para dar inicio al vals con pasos siempre precisos y elegantes, todos idénticos incluso en los giros.

Nuevamente la actuación se ganó los aplausos del público. Shion se lamentó junto a Dohko por no estar preparado para grabar a su hijo, del mismo modo que los padres del resto de los bailarines, ya que los chicos guardaron el secreto hasta el final.

Como en la pieza anterior, tanto el pianista como sus acompañantes destacaron por igual. Entre el público uno de los presentes observaba con sumo interés a los jovencitos en el escenario, tomando nota de cada uno de ellos. Y en los bastidores Algethi estaba a punto de morir, pues en un principio Ikki le ofreció la oportunidad de interpretar juntos, pero el chico aseguró que no necesitaba de su ayuda. Incluso rechazó las melodías que le sugirió, que estaban por encima de Chopsticks y Lullaby.

En cuanto la canción y baile terminó, y las luces cambiaron a sus tonos normales, el auditorio estalló en aplausos en medio de la ovación que los muchachos se ganaron a pulso. Incluso los chicos de teatro que se asomaron para apreciar el espectáculo, vitoreaban a sus compañeros encantados con aquello.

El pianista y sus acompañantes caminaron al frente del escenario quedando en una sola fila con Ikki al centro, y todos cogidos de la mano, hicieron una reverencia en agradecimiento. Defteros y Aspros, movidos por la emoción, apretaron los labios conteniendo las lágrimas, al pensar que su hermano mayor estaría totalmente orgulloso de su pequeño.

—Esta sorpresa fue realmente magnífica. No tengo palabras para describir lo que me hizo sentir. ¡Felicitaciones, muchachos! —dijo un conmovido Shion, que ya estaba plantado frente al estrado con el telón de boca cerrado.

A medida que salieron, los fue nombrando mientras el público seguía aplaudiendo. Entre tanto Krest y Algethi sacaron el piano, y Seiya, Isaac, Queen y Lune ayudaron a limpiar el escenario.

Aquello fue un verdadero éxito.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

—Al igual que la música nos endulza el oído y nos llega al alma, las palabras que brotan del corazón nos enternecen. A continuación, tendremos las hermosas declamaciones del taller de poesía —anunció Shion, luego de que los presentes dejaran de aplaudir. Con discreción se alejó del estrado, dando paso a que los chicos se presentaran uno a uno.

En el público Deathmask codeaba a Huesuda mientras comentaban la presentación anterior, hablando de uno de los chicos. Adelante, Geki bostezaba con exageración, ya que a su gusto todo aquello era un desperdicio de tiempo; sin embargo; su abuelo lo corrigió al darle un golpe en la nuca.

—Para variar tú no participas en nada. Eres un grandísimo inútil, un lastre que debo arrastrar en contra de mi voluntad —masculló el viejo severo, molesto porque su nieto era un holgazán desinteresado que jamás hacía nada por llenarlo de orgullo. Geki maldijo por lo bajo, mirando con rencor a su único familiar, y sin otra opción se tragó las ganas de largarse de allí.

Por otro lado, Hades estiraba el cuello cada dos por tres, ya que le extrañó que Shun no estuviera en la presentación. Su hijo era excelente con el canto y el baile. En cambio Julián Solo, no cabía en su lugar por el orgullo, ya que Sorrento lo sorprendió con ese nuevo talento. Del mismo modo que Siegfried, Tholl, Pharaoh I y Sísifo; en el caso del último, no podía creer que Regulus se hubiera animado a bailar un vals y demostrara elegancia con eso. Pero todos se quedaron en silencio y quietos, cuando los estudiantes empezaron con las declamaciones.

Chicos de cada grado se presentaron. Algunos declamaron poemas famosos y otros sus propias creaciones, cautivando al público por igual. Al menos hasta que se presentó el hijo del profesor Albiore, quien terminó por incomodar a varios.

—Hola, mi nombre es Hyoga Smirnov y en esta ocasión declamaré el poema:  _Te Elegí_. —dijo pegado al estrado del que en ningún momento se separó—. Lo escribí en uno de los momentos más difíciles, pensando en el amor de mi vida, mi motivación. Él sabe quién es, por ello no lo nombraré.

**Te Elegí**

Porque eres el chico que me hace feliz con su presencia y un simple gesto.

Eres el único que ocupa mi mente a todas horas y en todo momento.

Eres en quien pienso antes de dormir y también en cuanto me despierto.

Siempre me pregunto: ¿Qué estás haciendo?... y si me dedicas tu pensamiento.

Tus ojos y cabellos oscuros como una noche sin luna, son de lo más hermosos.

Tus leves sonrisas, tus silencios prolongados, todo te hace perfecto a mis ojos.

Eres la persona a quien más amo en el mundo, incluso mucho más que a mi.

Eres por quien muero de celos cuando alguien se atreve a posar sus ojos en ti.

También muero de celos cuando alguien decide hablarte, alejándote de mi.

A tu lado no me importa nadie ni nada, salvo la luz clara y hermosa de tu mirada.

Para demostrarte cuanto te amo y anhelo, por ello arriesgué y arriesgaré todo.

Pues demostraste ser capaz de alejar a tu propia sangre por estar a mi lado.

Por eso y muchas cosas más, por nada ni nadie jamás te cambiaré.

Así el mundo se destruya y el cielo se apague, yo siempre te amaré.

 

Debido a los nervios no declamó como tal, simplemente se dedicó a recitar el poema de memoria mientras su mirada clara buscaba a Kagaho, pero el muchacho no estaba en ninguna parte. Al terminar el público empezó a aplaudir, salvo por los gemelos Giorgatos, Sísifo, Manigoldo, Youma y los docentes. De hecho Albiore puso mala cara al escuchar el poema, ya que no era el que su hijo le mostró, y obviamente sabía a quién iba dedicado. En el caso de Shion, él estaba a un paso de ahorcar al estudiante por semejante idiotez, mas se contuvo gracias a Dohko.

Detrás de bastidores, Kagaho hizo chirriar los molares al escuchar aquello. Ikki no prestó atención, pues junto a Isaac, estaba ayudando a Eo, Lune, Queen, Mu, Seiya y Jacob con sus disfraces. Saga y Kanon pusieron cara de circunstancias, atentos a la reacción del pianista, que siguió en lo suyo como si nada.

Luego de ese mal trago, fue el turno de Alberich, que original en su presentación, iba vestido con pieles y con cadenas adornando sus muñecas.

—Buenos días, estimado público, mi nombre es Alberich Megrez. En esta ocasión, he decidido declamar para ustedes dos de los soliloquios más famosos de la literatura clásica. Hablo de los monólogos de  _Segismundo_ , personaje reflexivo de la bella obra « _La Vida es un Sueño de Pedro Calderón de la Barca_ ».

En cuanto terminó de hablar el muchacho caminó hacia el centro del escenario, siendo el único en negarse a usar micrófono, por lo que todos permanecieron en absoluto silencio. A pesar de su tamaño menudo, Alberich demostró tener voz potente, sumada a su elocuencia y excelente verba.

Declamando con sentimiento y entrega, cautivó a los presentes con sus movimientos, gestos y mímicas, haciendo destacar el sentimiento y emoción contenido en los monólogos al poner énfasis especial en las frases y palabras más significativas. En cuanto terminó, al igual que con la presentación de Ikki y sus compañeros, todo el público lo ovacionó.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Durante breves minutos el telón de boca se cerró por segunda ocasión, tiempo que Shion aprovechó para entregar medallas de participación a todos los estudiantes que recitaron, entregando por último un pequeño trofeo a Alberich por su excelsa declamación, decisión que tomaron los profesores Cid, Krest, Oko, Albiore, Myu y Teneo.

En ese tiempo los chicos que colaboraban con los actores, aprovecharon para acomodar el decorado y el fondo en el escenario, a la vez que los jovencitos de la orquesta se ubicaron en silencio en el foso, con Pharaoh, Sorrento y Mime al centro.

Cuando todos los actores estuvieron listos, con el profesor Oko encargado de la iluminación, el director Shion volvió a monopolizar el estrado.

—Reír, llorar, soñar... todo eso y más desata la actuación, una forma de arte sin igual. Nuestro taller está honrado en presentar para ustedes uno de los cuentos más famosos de nuestra cultura:  _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ , historia popular e infantil que nuestros estudiantes han hecho suya al representarla en una parodia refrescante. Disfruten.

Las luces enfocaron el escenario cuando el telón se abrió, dejando en silencio a los espectadores. En ese instante el sonido dulce de las arpas fungió como preludio, dando la entrada al personaje principal.

—¡Oh... qué hermosa mañana! ¡El bello trinar de los pajarillos siempre me anima!

Junto a la exclamación dulzona, Mu apareció disfrazado de un pajarraco medio desplumado, revoloteando por allí sin orden ni tino. Los presentes empezaron a reír cuando el muchacho empezó a picotear a Snow White, persiguiendolo por todo el escenario, hasta que el joven terminó por ahuyentarlo.

—¡Shu! ¡pajarraco feo! ¡Desordenas mis harapos! —Se quejó volviendo a ganar risas del público.

Misty pululó por allí recolectando  _flores_ , vestido con ropas raídas y una peluca negra recogida en una coleta. Cuando apareció el guapo príncipe, que mordisqueaba una manzana, Milo se asomó para ver lo que Snow White recolectaba.

—¿Es que eres drogadicto? Esos son hongos alucinógenos... con razón estás tan pálido y harapiento —apuntó con tono burlón, desatando nuevas risas.

—Lárgate, hombre horrendo, con mis vicios no te metas... digo, claro que no soy nada de eso. De hecho soy Snow White, la cosita más bella de este reino —aclaró caprichoso.

—¡Vaya! sí que son potentes los hongos, te hacen alucinar hasta las chanclas...

Y así el diálogo continuó, hasta que el Príncipe por fin concedió que Snow White era bonito a su modo, por medio de una canción mal entonada. Cuando el escenario cambió; para darle paso al malévolo Rey Elspeth, padrastro cruel de Snow White; Aphrodite apareció vestido de negro con una elegante capa burdeos y la enorme corona dorada.

—¡¿Espejo estúpido, dónde diantres estás?!

Eo se asomó vestido todo de gris pálido, con su rostro pintado de igual forma, sosteniendo en todo momento un gran marco dorado con relieves. Fingiendo miedo se plantó frente al rey.

—Dime, espejito amigo mío, ¿quien es el hombre más sexy, delicioso, guapo y perfecto de este mundo? —preguntó haciendo poses exageradas a la vez que " _se tomaba un par de selfies_ ", aprovechando que tenía un espejo a la mano.

—Bueno... según mi parecer y el de muchos otros, son: Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston, Chris Pratt, Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, Michael Fassbender... Pero mi amigo Ikki asegura que el papasito de todos es Jason Momoa —respondió intentando recordar más nombres.

—¡Idiota! Hablo de este cuento, no de tus películas de frikis o series de locos, además no me interesa la opinión de tu amiguito el calenturiento —chilló agitando los brazos graciosamente.

—¡Ah! entonces debería ser específico, su majestad... veamos, el más todo eso es: Snow White. Antes era usted, pero ya está entradito en años, seguro se tiñe para ocultar las canas y la faja ya no oculta del todo sus lonjas.

Enfurecido por la respuesta, en medio de amenazas de muerte, Aphrodite empezó a correr al pobre espejo por todas partes, haciendo reír al público cada vez que se tropezaba o le decía alguna barbaridad.

—¡Si me rompe tendrá muchos años de mala suerte! —gritaba Eo hasta que desapareció del escenario, dejando al rey fúrico.

—¿Ahora qué haré? necesito ser el más bello para que la revista People y Vogue me contraten nuevamente... ¡Lo sé, mandaré a matar al gato harapiento y pulgoso! —De inmediato mandó a llamar al Cazador, quien era interpretado por Shiryu.

—¿Y ahora qué quiere el loco?... digo, ¿Qué se le ofrece, mi rey?

—Quiero que mates a Snow White. Después debes comerte su corazón, ya que tienes cara de muerto de hambre, y tires el cadáver a los perros..., mis pobres angelitos no han comido en varias semanas —ordenó mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

—¿No prefiere que le traiga el corazón en una cajita?

—¿Y para qué quiero yo esa porquería? —preguntó asqueado.

—Como diga... —Shiryu se alzó de hombros y arrastrando los pies se alejó de mala gana, presto a buscar a Snow White.

—Más le vale a ese gato cumplir con su trabajo o yo mismo lo tiro a los perros —dijo Aphrodite, cerrando con ello la primer escena.

En el público Kagaho, Kanon y Saga murmuraban por lo bajo, charlando del estúpido poema de Hyoga, pues si bien les importaba poco ese puñado de cursilería barata, había una línea que en verdad les irritaba. Aioria se mantuvo en todo momento al lado de Sísifo, ya que le prometió a su hermano grabarlo, por lo que se vio obligado en abandonar la parte trasera del escenario. Geki se mantenía atento al móvil, ocupado en los mensajes del chat grupal donde junto a Jabu y Ban se burlaban de la  _patética_  actuación de Algethi.

Entre los padres, Hades estaba desesperado, ya que era la hora que Shun no aparecía y en verdad quería verlo actuar. Mitsumasa no despegó su mirada del escenario en ningún momento, ignorando olímpicamente a su nieto y su estúpido teléfono. Los gemelos mayores si bien estaban atentos a la obra, buscaban a Ikki pues aún no habían podido felicitarlo como era debido. Y Manigoldo, como el grandísimo idiota inmaduro que era en muchas ocasiones, le lanzaba papelitos o basura a Minos cada vez que tenía oportunidad, quien astuto optó por cabrearlo al besuquear el cuello de Albafica.

Deathmask y compañía, miraban divertidos la dichosa obra dado que nunca creyeron que harían semejante parodia. Entre tanto, allí en el escenario, Misty echaba a correr entre chillidos luego de tachar de violador a Shiryu, que aburrido se obligó a interpretar el papel de cazador. Al rato, cuando aparecieron los enanos, varios padres prepararon sus cámaras.

Shun como Dopey, no tuvo líneas ya que era mudo. Lune como Bashful se la pasó intentando ocultarse graciosamente detrás de Queen, que interpretaba a Grumpy, y no tenía problemas en regañarlo y soltarle algunos golpes flojos que hicieron reír a todos. Seiya como Happy, entró haciendo escándalo mientras cantaba a su modo la canción de los enanos, con Alone como Doc y Jacob como Sneezy haciéndoles de coro, y Regulus fingía ser un sonámbulo que chocaba con todo, exagerando graciosamente el papel de Sleepy.

—¡Hay un cadáver en nuestras camas! —chilló Seiya, señalando al dormido Misty.

—No, sólo está borracho, debemos tirarlo por la ventana —gruñó Queen cruzándose de brazos.

—Esta cosa está muerta... ya apesta —apuntó Lune, que con un palito le picaba el brazo.

—No, nada de eso, miren que es lindo —canturreó Alone—, debería quedarse para que haga la limpieza. Necesitamos un sirviente que nos lave los calzones.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Este tiene cara de trepador. Es de los que invaden tu cama, anidan y se aferran, por lo que nunca los puedes sacar de la casa —aseguró Queen.

—Y yo digo que debemos dormir. —Regulus se las apañó para acostarse sobre Misty, pero justo en ese instante Jacob soltó un estornudo escandaloso que bastó para despertar a Snow White, haciendo rodar a Regulus al levantarse de golpe.

Las risas continuaron con las ocurrencias de los enanos y Misty, quien al final los esclavizó descaradamente con látigo en mano, mientras los extras que hacían de animalitos recolectaban hongos alucinógenos a punta de amenazas. Shun daba saltitos de un lado a otro haciendo torpezas cada dos por tres, a pesar que no estaba del todo conforme con su papel ya que él quería el protagónico.

Luego de un rato, cuando Aphrodite ya se había transformado en el Brujo Malvado (sólo se cambió el vestuario) e iba en busca de Snow White, cargaba una manzana realmente podrida que pintó con acrílicos para que luciera bien.

—Vamos, niño bonito, come la manzana.

—No gracias, prefiero los hongos alucinógenos que me permiten hablar con los animales del bosque... además no me gusta aceptar obsequios de viejos feos y obsesos —respondió sonriendo mordaz por la línea añadida.

—Olvídate de mi aspecto, tú solo come.

—¡Que no, viejo fofo, horrendo y celulítico!

A la tercer negativa de Misty, quien se la pasó en grande al burlarse de él, Aphrodite no tuvo problemas en darle una bofetada sonora, tirarle del pelo y obligarlo a morder la manzana entre insultos y amenazas por parte de ambos. El público empezó a reír al creer que la paliza que se daban era parte de la actuación, pero cuando Ikki e Isaac se asomaron, el par de estudiantes descubrieron que el asunto era en serio.

—¡Enanos, deben entrar en acción! —murmuró Isaac.

Los jóvenes actores se quedaron entre sorprendidos y confundidos, ya que el libreto no estaba planeado de esa manera. En teoría, mientras Misty agonizaba por asfixiarse con la manzana, ellos  _se emborracharían_  al lado del Príncipe, quejándose de los vicios de Snow White. Incluso tenían preparados varios chistes jocosos.

Al comprender la situación que se vivía sobre el escenario, sin otra opción tuvieron que improvisar a partir de ese momento.

Gracias a la idea de Ikki, que les sugirió que entraran con el grito de:  _¡Esto es Esparta!_ , todos los enanos corrieron con puño en alto dispuestos a azotar a Aphrodite. El hermoso chico al recordar donde estaba, huyó de la escena, dejando a Snow White realmente golpeado. Misty no tuvo más opción que continuar con la actuación, ya se vengaría después.

—¡Snow White ha muerto! —Se lamentaron todos los enanos, dándole toquecitos con los pies para ver si reaccionaba.

—Es  _«Dios»_  y la frase es de  _Nietzsche_ , enanos descarados. —Ikki gritó detrás del telón, ya que no pudo resistirse al escuchar a los enanos, provocando que todos rieran.

Luego de ese desliz, Ikki fue arrastrado por Aphrodite, Isaac y Eo. Al primero se le había ocurrido una magnífica idea por la mañana, la cual compartió con Seiya y otros enanos.

Milo apareció en escena, justo cuando Regulus, Jacob, Seiya y Queen cargaban con las palas y un ataúd maltrecho dispuestos a enterrar a Snow White. Eso luego de discutir si era mejor darle sepultura o dejarselo de comida a los buitres.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?... ¡¿y quién mató al drogata?! —preguntó el príncipe.

—Seguro se intoxicó por sobredosis de hongos —aseguró Mu, el pajarraco que de pronto era parlanchín y revoloteaba picoteando a todo el mundo.

—Ahora debes besarlo para que reviva, se casen y se amen por siempre —apuntó Alone con una mirada de demente.

—¡Iugh que repelús, no soy necrofilico! —Milo puso cara de asco dando un paso hacia atrás. Segundos después chasqueó los dedos alzando el brazo por la idea que improvisó—. Ya sé lo que haré, llamaré al 911. ¿Alguien tiene teléfono?... que yo no pienso gastar mi saldo en el drogadicto.

—Mejor hagamos que despierte a la antigua —bostezo Regulus, recordando la idea de Aphrodite gracias a las señas de Seiya.

En cuanto Milo preguntó cuál era ese método; Seiya, Lune, Queen y Jacob; aparecieron cada uno con un cubo lleno de agua helada (con hielo incluído), detergente, acuarelas y pegamento; que Aphrodite, Isaac, Eo e Ikki les surtieron. Sin previo aviso, los enanos malévolos vaciaron los cubos encima a Misty haciéndolo reaccionar debido a la sorpresa, el frío y el enfado. Todos los enanos aplaudieron felices y decidieron que era hora de celebrar con cervezas y juegos de azar.

Al final Snow White (bien cabreado) terminó casándose y amando al conejo Jabu, mientras Milo abrazaba y apretujaba al pajarraco Mu para diversión de todos.

El público ovacionó a los ocurrentes muchachos cuando todos se formaron en una fila tomados de la mano. Shion divertido, ocupó por última vez el estrado para felicitarlos, entregar las medallas por su magnífico trabajo a ellos y a los músicos de la obra, también aprovechó a premiar apropiadamente a Ikki y sus compañeros por la interpretación del inicio.

—Con esto damos por finalizada nuestra actividad cultural. Todos pueden ir a tomar su refacción y visitar las galerías que hemos preparado, antes de que inicien las actividades deportivas —indicó con una leve sonrisa.


	23. Capítulo 22 — Welcome Activity II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrancan las actividades deportivas de los estudiantes y padres.

 

 

Mientras esperaban a que los muchachos salieran de los vestidores, Mitsumasa charlaba tranquilamente con Hades, Julián y Youma, debido a que eran socios en diversos negocios. Al último no le terminaba de caer en gracia el viejo empresario, pues sabía que era un déspota de primera, por lo que cuando Mitsumasa necesitaba de abogados y representantes, Youma prefería recomendar a colegas de confianza.

Cuando Shun apareció, vestido de forma casual, se pegó a Hades sosteniéndolo del brazo mientras saludaba con amabilidad a los varones. De todos ellos sólo conocía a Mitsumasa Kido, ya que en varias ocasiones lo vio pululando en su casa, a los otros dos padres sólo los había escuchado mencionar.

—Mira cómo has crecido, pequeño —dijo Mitsumasa a la vez que le revolvía el cabello. Shun apenas sonrió y, por medio de murmullos, le indicó a su padre que quería llevarlo a la galería de cerámica para que viera su hermosa creación.

—Señores, tendrán que disculparme, pero debo hacer un recorrido importante. —Hades se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, antes de alejarse con Shun.

Cuando Aspros pasó al lado de Youma, el abogado le dio una palmada a la altura de los omóplatos que bastó para llamar su atención.

—¡Felicitaciones por el recital de tu pequeño! —exclamó jovial, haciendo sonreír al gemelo.

Youma halagó por un momento la presentación de Ikki, al igual que Mitsumasa y Julián, a pesar que con los dos últimos Aspros no tenía más trato que cuando coincidían en las reuniones del instituto.

—Tiene un verdadero tesoro en su familia, Señor Giorgatos. Un virtuoso de la música y el heredero de la fortuna Kido hacen buena pareja, ¿sabe? —Mitsumasa sonrió dándole pequeñas palmadas en el brazo casi a la altura del hombro. Aspros alzó la ceja apretando los labios, sintiéndose molesto con la idea.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron todos sus retoños junto a Eo, Isaac y Defteros, quien en todo momento abrazaba a su pianista favorito, mientras los demás lo felicitaban por el espectáculo y Eo terminaba de quitarse la pintura del rostro.

—Felicitaciones, jovencito, te luciste en el escenario —halagaron los mayores que no dejaban de dar lata con eso. Ikki agradeció las palabras alentadoras sonriendo con suavidad, a pesar que le incomodaba recibir tanta atención.

—Eres la pequeña joya de tu familia —dijo Mitsumasa, sosteniendo el fino mentón entre sus dedos. Ikki se puso serio al instante, y con sutileza, dio un paso hacia atrás para recuperar su espacio personal.

—Es muy amable, Señor Kido.

Aspros y Defteros aprovecharon el carácter huraño del menor y se despidieron prometiendo encontrarse después, evitando así que el viejo empresario empezara con sus ideas descabelladas de emparejar a cualquiera de los muchachos con su conflictivo nieto.

Entre tanto; Seiya, Tenma, Regulus, Aioria y Mu; pululaban por allí dispuestos a buscar algo de comida o a sus padres, lo primero que encontraran estaba bien. Cuando pasaron por uno de los pasillos que daba a la enfermería, descubrieron a Aphrodite comiéndose la boca a besos con Deathmask, mientras Huesuda y Spika miraban por la ventana que daba al patio.

En cambio Shiryu y Hyoga esperaban en una banca del patio a que sus padres se desocuparan, pues al ser parte del personal docente debían resolver dudas y estar atentos a cualquier inconveniente.

—¿Crees que Kagaho haya escuchado el poema? —preguntó cabizbajo. Estaba triste. El chico de sus sueños ni siquiera se encontraba en el público cuando le tocó declamar, y para colmo su padre le advirtió que al llegar a casa lo escucharía.

—¿Por qué simplemente no intentas olvidarlo?

—No puedo... no entiendes. Lo que siento por él es tan fuerte y grande que me sobrepasa. En verdad quiero tenerlo a mi lado, lo amo más que a nada en el mundo —explicó vehemente.

—Eso se llama capricho —apuntó Shiryu, buscando a su hermanastro.

Hyoga bufó y rodó los ojos, molesto porque no era la primera vez que el chico se lo decía.

—¿Asistirás a la fiesta? —Decidido a no amargarse optó por cambiar el tema, amargando a Shiryu sin saberlo.

—Sí... aunque creo que Tenma andará con Misty —masculló apretando los puños.

—Misty es un odioso. —Hyoga achicó la mirada recordando el incidente del día anterior, lo que le hizo enfadarse.

—No sabía que te cayera tan mal...

—Prácticamente nadie lo soporta. —Ambos sonrieron por la obviedad asintiendo con ello, preguntándose si era buena idea compartir los planes que tenían para su venganza, ya que la presión a veces era mejor cargarla acompañados.

Por otro lado, Misty estaba en uno de los baños quitándose la mugre, mientras maldecía a los imbéciles que le echaron el agua encima. Ya había averiguado que la idea fue de Aphrodite apoyado por Ikki, Eo e Isaac, y eso le hacía rabiar más. De inmediato envió un mensaje de texto, recordando a uno de sus  _amigos_  que debía preparar los planes para la fiesta.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

El comedor y el enorme jardín trasero fueron ambientados para recibir a los padres y alumnos, para que compartieran la refacción apropiadamente. Todas las mesas estaban bien ubicadas, cubiertas por manteles blancos y azules, al centro destacaban coquetos arreglos de chocolates, malvaviscos y frutillas que simulaban ser flores. En ambas partes habían seis estaciones de comida variada, postres y bebidas donde cada uno podía acercarse a que le sirvieran lo que antojase.

Minos charlaba animado con su hijo Lune, mientras Albafica le enviaba mensajes de texto a Aphrodite, dado que el chico se le había perdido de vista. Los tres optaron por ocupar el jardín y pedir platillos ligeros, pues más que una refacción, aquello era un brunch. A lo lejos, Manigoldo observaba con verdadero rencor a Minos. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde su divorcio, simplemente no podía aceptar que Albafica lo cambiara por ese pálido greñudo.

—No hagas ninguna estupidez, Manigoldo. No es momento ni lugar —aconsejó Thanatos, que llevaba su plato y el de su hijo, pero hizo escala con él, al notar que observaba con demasiado interés y odio al fiscal general de la nación.

—Algún día voy a barrer la ciudad completa con su estúpida cara —masculló de mala gana.

—¿Dónde está tu hijo? —inquirió rodando los ojos. Con Manigoldo siempre era la misma historia cuando se encontraba con Albafica.

—Seguramente en algún rincón con el patán que tiene por novio. —Como buen oficial, no se le pasó por alto la presencia de Deathmask y compañía, a pesar que los varones iban " _disfrazados"_  de civiles normales.

—Tienes trabajo por delante. Ve y busca a tu hijo..., sólo... no me obligues a tener que sacarte de aquí con una patrulla si haces alguna estupidez. —Thanatos lo miró con seriedad, hasta que su subordinado asintió a regañadientes. Fue entonces que se dirigió a la mesa con su vástago.

Manigoldo suspiró frustrado y sin otra opción le envió un mensaje claro a Deathmask, ya que sabía que Aphrodite ignoraba el teléfono cuando estaba con él. Casi de inmediato recibió respuesta, que dejó en evidencia que el siciliano no quería perder las pelotas gracias al suegro. Aquello hizo reír a Manigoldo, y sin mas se dirigió a una de las estaciones a buscar algo que saciara su apetito.

En una de las mesas al lado de la jardinera, Algethi comía con su padre, que no dejaba de felicitarlo por su enorme logro y magnífico desempeño. El padre de Algethi era idéntico a su retoño, sólo que con treinta y tantos años más encima. La diferencia entre ellos era el carácter. Mientras Algethi era grosero, envidioso y agresivo; su padre era todo lo contrario: un hombre trabajador, amable y jovial.

Desde los doce años, a Algethi padre le tocó desempeñar distintos trabajos para ayudar a sus padres a mantener a su numerosa familia, lo que le impidió terminar sus estudios. Aún así jamás se quejaba de los qué haceres, por el contrario, estaba agradecido por tener la oportunidad de trabajar, algo que él consideraba una bendición. Y justamente por esa razón, ningún alumno reportaba con el director los abusos de Algethi. Nadie quería meter en problemas al amable conserje.

—Papá... basta, sólo fueron dos canciones —murmuró cubriendo parte de su rostro con la mano libre.

Aunque no lo admitía a voces, le avergonzaba que lo vieran con su padre. Para colmo, el conserje estaba muy cómodo en aquel lugar, a pesar de encontrarse rodeado de hombres distinguidos y millonarios.

—¡Pero así se empieza, hijo! Los viajes más largos inician con un simple paso. Esta vez fueron dos canciones, cuando menos lo esperes tendrás tu propio recital... y será gracias a tu esfuerzo y dedicación. —Algethi agachó un poco más la cara. Sentía que, por la exclamación de su padre, todos los miraban con reprobación.

Cuando los Giorgatos pasaron a su lado buscando una mesa, el padre de Algethi no dudó en incorporarse dispuesto a felicitar a Ikki, para horror de su hijo. Entre tanto los mayores y demás chicos siguieron de largo, sin darse cuenta de eso, ya que Pharaoh I y su hijo les hicieron señas para que compartieran la mesa.

—Niño Antzas, estuviste fantástico. Fue maravilloso verlos cantar y bailar... y la música... la dedicatoria... todo fue bello. —Efusivo como era abrazó a Ikki, que de inmediato correspondió al gesto sonriendo enternecido. El hombre siempre le hacía pensar en un oso de felpa gigante.

—Gracias. Es muy amable, Señor Larbi, me alegra mucho que le gustara la sorpresa que preparamos para ustedes.

Algethi bufó exasperado, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara al ver a su padre alargar el abrazo y murmurar algo al oído del menor. Sin perder el gesto, Ikki negó alzándose de hombros, prometiendo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, y guiñandole el ojo, se alejó de allí tras despedirse.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le agradecí por su discreción, hijo. El muchacho no dijo nada a nadie de lo que te sucedido ayer, además fue él quien salió a buscar ayuda cuando te vio mal. —Algethi en verdad quiso morirse.

Gracias al recital había olvidado el incidente con su alucinación, sueño, fantasía o lo que hubiese sido aquello, mas al recordarlo sintió que su cara empezaba a derretirse por culpa del bochorno. Eso bastó para olvidarse de la vergüenza que le daba estar al lado de su padre.

Dégel y Camus aceptaron compartir mesa con Milo y Kardia, detalle que tenía flipando de la alegría a los griegos. Allí Kardia se enteró que Dégel era el rector de la universidad más prestigiosa de la ciudad, y que estaba en proceso de divorcio con el otro padre de Camus: Unity Graad, quien no pudo asistir a la actividad debido a un viaje de negocios en su tierra natal.

Kardia, por su cuenta, se limitó a contar que era embajador, padre soltero desde hacía muchos años y que no mantenía contacto alguno con el padre de Milo, salvo por los depósitos mensuales. Obviamente no mencionó que su pareja lo bateó por ser un seductor y promiscuo sin remedio. La charla fue distendida y amena, tanto así que al terminar de comer, los cuatro decidieron hacer juntos el recorrido a las galerías, para luego ir a apoyar a sus hijos en el juego de polo.

Ban, al igual que Algethi, se avergonzaba de sus padres por ser sencillos y de origen humilde, por lo que no tuvo reparos en no informar nada respecto a la actividad, para que no le hicieran pasar ninguna vergüenza con su presencia. Debido a ello se encontraba al lado de Jabu y Geki, mientras devoraban todo a su paso, charlando de los planes que tenían para la fiesta de la noche y de lo aburridas que fueron las actividades en el auditorio.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Minutos antes de que dieran inicio las actividades deportivas, Ikki se excusó con sus padres, prometiendo estar de regreso cuando el juego de polo diera inicio. Sin dilación se dirigió a los baños del segundo nivel. Sin embargo, luego de salir del cubículo dispuesto a lavarse las manos, Algethi estaba de pie al lado de los lavabos.

—Así que sabes guardar secretos... esa es una cualidad grandiosa —comentó el mayor con la mirada clavada en el techo—. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que soñé ayer?

—No quiero saber ningún detalle —murmuró alzando una ceja.

—Aunque fue un sueño o alucinación... fue delicioso tenerte tan entregado, hambriento y excitado, ofreciéndome tu culo que se tragaba toda mi verga mientras gemías pidiéndome más —dijo ignorando las palabras del menor—. Te hice gozar, gemir y disfrutar, ¿sabes?

—No me interesa nada de...

—Porque aún no has probado, te aseguro que te encantará —cortó presto a seguir con su monólogo—. Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo eso realidad, es una forma de agradecer tu silencio.

—Ya te dije que basta con decir " _gracias_ " —aclaró caminando hacia los lavabos de la esquina.

—Decir " _gracias_ " está sobrevalorado, prefiero demostrar con actos mi agrado —murmuró el más alto, acortando distancia.

—Ni se te ocurra ponerme la mano encima —advirtió con tono calmo, a la vez que secaba las manos con una servilleta de papel.

—¿Es porque eres virgen?... ¿o porque no quieres que tus papitos te descubran como a tu hermano? —Curioso ladeó el rostro, deteniendo su marcha a un paso de Ikki—. Eso no importa. El punto es que ya estás grandecito... y es extraño que nunca has mostrado interés en alguien.

—Eso no es tu asunto.

—¡Oh vamos, Ikki, no puedes ser tan...

—¡¿No lo escuchaste o es que eres imbécil?! —espetó el altísimo hombre que estaba apoyado en la puerta, y que había escuchado toda la conversación.

Algethi parpadeó sorprendido al ver al tipo, que a pesar de mantener una postura relajada, era intimidante debido a su aura llena de mala vibra, cara de pocos amigos y sonrisa siniestra de tiburón. Se le notaba la maldad a leguas.

El hombre en cuestión caminó hacia los muchachos, echando parte de la chaqueta hacia atrás, dejando a la vista la culata de su revólver. Con suavidad posó la mano en la cintura de Ikki, quien lo veía entre sorprendido y divertido, y se inclinó a darle un suave beso en la frente.

—Más te vale mantenerte lejos de él... porque no tengo problemas en destazar a los cerdos que se cruzan en mi maldito camino —murmuró mirando de soslayo a Algethi.

De un movimiento rápido, sin previo aviso, sacó la Colt Anaconda y apuntó justo en medio de la frente de Algethi. Ambos chicos se quedaron pasmados por la reacción violenta e inesperada del hombre, que les doblaba la edad y superaba en tamaño y fuerza. Alarmados apretaron los labios, sintiéndose nerviosos por igual.

—¿Entiendes, maldito imbécil? —siseó girando el rostro despacio.

Ikki negó un par de veces, antes de tomar con tiento el brazo libre del varón, murmurando que dejara el asunto así y mejor salieran de ese lugar. No se le antojaba tener ningún tipo de problemas, mucho menos de ese calibre, justo ese día.

—¡¿Entendiste, estúpido?! —bramó apoyando el frío cañón en la frente, ignorando el pedido de Ikki.

Algethi seguía de piedra, realmente aterrorizado. El brillo de determinación en los ojos y la sonrisa de demente del terrible hombre, le dejó en claro que no dudaría en disparar. En realidad, parecía que en verdad quería halar el gatillo y ver sus sesos esparcidos en todas partes. 

Al no obtener respuesta del estudiante, el varón quitó el seguro del revólver con el pulgar, haciendo sonar un chasquido que llenó de escalofríos a ambos estudiantes. Al instante Ikki abrió los ojos un poco más, sintiéndose un poco más asustado. Quiso gritar, quitarle el arma y mandarlo a la mierda, pero el temor a empeorar la situación lo dejaron quieto.

—S-Sí... sí, no de-debo acer-acercarme a... a su no-novio, señor —tartamudeó con los ojos llorosos, sintiendo las rodillas como flanes.

—Ahora sí nos entendemos, pedazo de mierda. —Sonrió burlón.

El hombre guardó el arma tras colocarle el seguro, sostuvo de la mano a Ikki y sin decir nada lo sacó de allí. El menor se dejó hacer, más que nada por el temor a enfadarlo que por el deseo de seguirlo. Por su cuenta, Algethi permaneció en el mismo lugar aún sorprendido y asustado por diversas razones. La que destacaba, era que Antzas, siendo tan remilgado como era, mantuviese una relación con una calaña.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

La gran mayoría de padres y estudiantes se encontraban a los alrededores del campo de polo, donde ya había dado inicio el emocionante juego.

El equipo de Saga, Kanon, Kagaho y Queen, iban vestidos con botas de montar cafés, pantalón blanco y camisa azul. Los demás accesorios (casco, rodilleras, coderas, guantes, gafas protectoras, taco y fusta), y las vendas en las patas de los caballos también eran de color azul. En el equipo de Milo, Camus, Tenma y Aphrodite su uniforme era idéntico, salvo por el color rojo de la camisa y accesorios.

Los profesores Cid y Krest eran los dos árbitros montados; que vestían con pantalón blanco y remera blanca con rayas negras; atentos a las jugadas y posiciones de los muchachos. El profesor Teneo era el otro árbitro que orbitaba en los alrededores del campo, vestido de igual forma que sus colegas.

El galope potente de los caballos, los golpes constantes de las bochas y el griterío del público, inundaba el espacioso campo mientras cada equipo se esforzaba por anotar goles, a la vez que cada uno cuidaba mantener en alto su handicap.

Entre la audiencia, Jabu y Ban observaban absortos a los chicos, saltando y vitoreando cada vez que Kanon conseguía anotar o Aphrodite defendía como fiera su arco, impidiendo anotaciones del equipo adversario. Ambos chicos sabían poco de las reglas de ese juego; pero la adrenalina que reinaba en el ambiente era contagiosa, además que era emocionante ver a sus " _crush_ " en acción; por lo que no tenían problemas en abuchear cuando los jueces marcaban algún penal o chiflar cuando las cosas marchaban bien con los jugadores.

Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya, Shun, Sorrento, Eo, Isaac, Pharaoh, los gemelos Mizar, Regulus, Aioria y otros chicos de diversos grados, estaban aglomerados en la zona de seguridad, haciendo porras a sus equipos favoritos.

Hyoga, si bien en un principio estaba a punto de derretirse al ver a Kagaho enfrentar a Tenma, su atención se desviaba cuando el otro jugador del centro entraba en acción. Y en el caso de Shiryu, casi babeaba al ver a Tenma jugar con tanta destreza.

Kagaho reventaba a su caballo, buscando la manera de ganarle en la carrera a su rival y no perder la bocha en el proceso. Sus mejores tiros los hacía de cogote, complicando la existencia a sus rivales. Por otro lado, en el equipo rojo, era Tenma quien recuperaba de forma magistral la bocha a medio campo mientras reía alegre, para luego regresar a su posición y anotar gol, poniendo en aprieto al equipo liderado por Saga.

Por su cuenta, Camus demostró tener el mismo nivel de talento que Tenma, y eso era mucho decir. Sin perder el porte ni la elegancia, el francés galopaba respaldando a Tenma, ayudándole a recuperar bochas o retrasando las carreras de Kanon y Kagaho, quienes hacían hasta lo imposible para entorpecer el juego de esos dos. Los tiros mortales de Camus, con los que anotó todos sus goles, eran de backhander.

Milo (el VIP de su equipo) daba órdenes, armando jugadas maestras a medida que detectaba flancos débiles en el equipo contrario, haciendo sudar a Saga (también VIP), que buscaba la manera de contrarrestar los ataques de Tenma y Camus.

Queen tuvo varios problemas gracias a ellos, aunque al igual que Aphrodite, cuidaba con celo su arco mientras era vitoreado por Alberich, Lune y Mime. Era Saga quien le ayudaba en las inmediaciones para evitar que Tenma consiguiera su objetivo, pero casi siempre Milo estropeaba los planes del gemelo.

Cuando el sexto chukker finalizó, varios estudiantes y padres aprovecharon el breve receso para encargarse nuevamente del treading-in, por lo que entraron a la cancha para acomodar los divots que las pisadas y giros potentes de los caballos arrancaron.

Entre tanto, ambos equipos de polo cambiaron a sus caballos por tercera ocasión, por órdenes de Cid. También aprovecharon para refrescarse en medio de bromas y halagos por el buen partido.

—¡Que bien juegas, Camus! ¡Se la has puesto negra a Kagaho y a Queen! —canturreó Kanon, dándole palmaditas suaves en la espalda.

El francés sonrió por el halago entusiasta, murmurando un gracias antes de ser atacado por Aphrodite, Saga, Tenma, Kagaho y Milo, quienes también estaban encantados con su estilo de juego y lo reclamaban para hacerlo parte de sus equipos oficiales.

—Hagamos una apuesta. Si el equipo de Milo gana, Camus deberá darle un beso al VIP. —Soltó Saga, haciendo reír a todos al ver a Camus sonrojándose con violencia. El francés no esperaba semejante apuesta.

—Y si gana nuestro equipo... yo le daré un beso a Kagaho. —propuso Queen, que tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no terminar hecho un charquito por culpa del bochorno.

Los chicos volvieron a reír, ya que Kagaho fingió toser mirando hacia arriba, como si el asunto no fuera con él. Al final todos aceptaron el trato, ya que según ellos le daba mayor emoción al asunto.

Afuera los padres; Thanatos, Manigoldo, Minos, Albafica, Hades, Mitsumasa, Julian, Youma, Aspros, Defteros, Shion, Sísifo, Ilias, Dohko, Pharaoh I, Tholl, Siegfried, Kardia y Dégel; estaban bajo uno de los toldos, acomodados en las sillas dispuestas, charlando del partido y los progresos de sus hijos.

En el caso de Manigoldo y Minos se dedicaban comentarios mordaces que volaban de un lado a otro prometiendo desatar problemas, haciendo sufrir a Albafica, que por ratos miraba con rencor a Thanatos, quien a su vez lo ignoraba al charlar con Mitsumasa, Julian y Youma.

Mientras tanto, Kardia le coqueteaba a Dégel con total descaro, y los gemelos compartían algunos besos y roces discretos, que Sísifo e Ilias preferían ignorar para no incomodar a la pareja. Tholl, Siegfried y Pharaoh I charlaban animadamente con el director y su pareja.

—¿Donde estabas, Pikito? —inquirió Defteros en cuanto lo vio acercarse, apoyando la mano en la mejilla del menor.

—Henm... fui a conseguir chocolates —respondió con su mejor sonrisa desviando la mirada. De inmediato buscó en sus bolsillos y le mostró dos bombones.

—De eso hace cuarenta y cinco minutos —apuntó Aspros, quien sabía cuando alguno de sus retoños mentía. Con Saga, Kanon y Kagaho a veces era difícil, pero con Ikki no, ya que no miraba a los ojos cuando lo hacía.

—Henm... Me quedé hablando con un amigo. —El gemelo afiló la mirada. Sabía que los amigos de Ikki estaban al otro lado haciendo porras, aún así no lo mencionó debido al lugar donde se encontraban.

—Espero no hayas hecho ninguna travesura, Pikki, te recuerdo que sigues castigado... y eso puede alargarse —mencionó Aspros con una sonrisa encantadora.

—¡No hice travesuras, papi! mira el peinado que llevo, no me permite portarme mal. —La respuesta espontánea hizo reír a todos los mayores.

—Señores, envidien que no tienen a un monstruito devorador de golosinas, como yo —canturreó Defteros, abrazando de la cintura al chico—. Y tú, contrólate con los dulces.

—Te lo cambio por Seiya o Tenma, y me dices quien es más monstruito —dijo Youma entre risas, ya que sus hijos también le sacaban canas verdes con sus ocurrencias.

—¿Quieren un reto? Háganse cargo de Ikki, Seiya, Tenma, Pharaoh, Milo y Eo por un día —soltó Dohko mientras Ilias y Shion asentía varias veces—. Ellos juntos son una verdadera amenaza. La vez pasada bastó con Pharaoh y este niño para que dos ambulancias, policías y paramédicos vinieran a controlar el caos que desataron.

Riendo al recordar su broma, Ikki optó por abrazar a Defteros y hundir la cara en su hombro para que nadie viera que la estaba pasando en grande. No se arrepentía de nada. Entre tanto los mayores empezaron a reír, y en el caso de Mitsumasa, tuvo que preguntar por lo ocurrido ya que Geki jamás le decía nada.

—Eres un descarado —regañó Thanatos con una suave sonrisa, justo antes de que el juego de polo se reanudara.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Cuando el partido de polo terminó Cid, Krest y Shion anunciaron al ganador por número de anotaciones y la suma del handicap del equipo.

—¡Gana el equipo rojo! —exclamaron emocionados

En medio de aplausos y gritos de emoción, Milo, Camus, Tenma y Aphrodite se acercaron a la tarima a recibir sus medallas y un pequeño trofeo cada uno. Luego de eso, el equipo de Saga, Kanon, Kagaho y Queen, se aproximaron para felicitar a sus compañeros de juego y recibir sus medallas plateadas por participación.

—¡Beso! ¡beso! ¡beso! —Empezaron a gritar Kanon, Tenma, Aphrodite, Queen, Kagaho y Saga, provocando que el resto de estudiantes también los apoyara aunque no sabían de qué se trataba aquello.

Milo que vio la oportunidad perfecta, giró el rostro en dirección a Camus, poniendo los labios como piquito mientras los señalaba con su índice. El francés contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, debatiéndose entre la idea de cumplir con su palabra o dejar plantado al otro chico. Sin embargo; al ver a Milo moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo de forma chusca, empezó a reír por el divertido gesto, antes de darle un beso de pico ante todo el público, dejando sorprendido a más de uno.

Aunque apoyó con porras, Queen se lamentó por la derrota de su equipo, pues había perdido la oportunidad de besar a Kagaho de esa forma. Entre tanto, allí donde estaban los padres, varios sonreían enternecidos por el espectáculo casi infantil del par de ganadores, mientras Kardia le daba codazos flojos a Dégel.

—Podría darte el mismo premio que a tu hijo —murmuró por lo bajo, haciendo sonreír a Dégel de forma escueta.

—No he hecho nada para merecer un premio —respondió antes de incorporarse para ir a felicitar a su hijo. Kardia torció los labios, pensando que iba por buen camino con el francés.

Dado que muchos estudiantes y padres estaban en el campo, el director aprovechó para realizar una actividad sencilla: hacer carreras y algunas competencias involucrando a los padres, que entusiasmados no tuvieron problemas en apuntarse.

En pocos minutos varios estudiantes y sus padres se formaron en línea para dar inicio a la primer competencia.  _Carrera de carretillas_. Cada pareja que participara, debía dar tres vueltas.

Pharaoh y Pharaoh I, Aioria y Sísifo, Aphrodite y Manigoldo, Lune y Minos, Ikki y Defteros, Shun y Hades, Milo y Kardia y Tenma y Youma, fueron los primeros participantes. En cuanto Shion dio el banderazo, todos corrieron como desquiciados dispuestos a ganar su trofeo.

En el caso de Manigoldo y Minos la carrera era personal, por lo que ambos hombres metieron prisa empujando con fuerza a sus hijos. Lune iba sufriendo, casi a punto de echarse a llorar. Lo suyo no eran las actividades deportivas de ningún tipo, y su padre casi que le enterraba el rostro en la grama. Aphrodite si bien le reclamaba a gritos a su padre lo animal que era, al ser tan competitivo, se las apañó para mantener el ritmo que marcó Manigoldo.

Defteros no estaba del todo conforme con llevar a Ikki así, ya que no quería lesionar sus manos y sobre todo dedos, pero al chico parecía no preocuparle ese detalle sin importancia. Youma, Kardia, Sísifo y Pharaoh I no tenían ningún tipo de inconvenientes en la carrera, pues sus hijos la estaban pasando bien. En el caso de Hades, tenía dificultades debido a su estatura y al tamaño menudo de Shun, por lo que iba casi inclinado para no esforzar demasiado al pequeño.

La primer carrera la ganó Manigoldo y Aphrodite, quienes saltaron felices con su triunfo y trofeo, haciendo rabiar a Minos, que terminó regañando a Lune por ser lento y poco competitivo. La segunda carrera la ganó Sísifo y Aioria, ganándose vitoreos y aplausos por parte del público. La última carrera la ganó Youma y Tenma, ambos felices por el segundo trofeo que Tenma llevaba a casa, además del de Seiya por su obra de teatro.

El resto de padres y alumnos recibieron sus medallas de participación y aplausos, sobre todo Pharaoh, que al cansarse a la mitad de la segunda carrera terminó por trepar y acomodarse en la espalda de su padre como si fuese un koala, pero aún así quiso participar en la última carrera porque le pareció muy divertido realizarla así.

Minutos después inició la segunda competencia de carretillas con otros padres y estudiantes, provocando que los gritos y chiflidos siguieran llenando el espacio.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

La mañana de actividades siguió su rumbo por varias horas más. Los equipos de baloncesto, también contaron con animadores y gran público que apoyó a ambos por igual.

El equipo de; Isaac, Bud, Eo, Aioria y Regulus, con Syd como suplente; se distinguió por el uniforme negro con detalles rojos y por la estatura de los jugadores, dado que todos eran altos. A diferencia del equipo de; Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya, Alone y Misty, con Shun como suplente; su uniforme era turquesa con detalles lilas.

Si bien el equipo de Shiryu tenía algunas dificultades al momento de recuperar bolas en su aro, los chicos se las apañaron bien al jugar organizados, sacando ventaja de la velocidad y agilidad de Seiya y Hyoga a mitad de la cancha. Además con Misty como pívot, ya que era el más alto del equipo y tenía harta experiencia jugando cerca del aro, se sentían seguros de obtener el triunfo.

Sin embargo, ninguno tomó en cuenta que Misty seguía molesto con Eo e Isaac a causa de la broma en la obra de teatro. En lugar de encestar cada vez que alguno de sus compañeros le pasaban el balón, Misty aprovechaba que uno de ellos intentaba quitarle el tiro para estrellarle la pelota en la cara o el pecho con saña, fingiendo mala puntería en cada ocasión.

Al final cuando le reventó la nariz a Eo, le marcaron la cuarta falta que le valió la expulsión en el juego, además de dos tiros libres al equipo contrario. Eso bastó para que Syd entrara en lugar de Eo, dado que el muchacho sufría de hemorragia nasal, y que el equipo contrario terminara por acumular puntos que dejaron en total desventaja al equipo de Shiryu.

Cuando anunciaron a los ganadores y vieron a Isaac, Bud, Eo, Aioria, Regulus y Syd recibir sus medallas y trofeos, Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya y Alone le reclamaron a Misty. Por su actitud antideportiva perdieron, de eso no tenían duda. Pero el hermoso chico se limitó a sonreír, disfrutando porque lastimó a uno de los idiotas que se las debían. Eso era solo el comienzo, con Eo aún no había terminado y le faltaban Aphrodite, Isaac e Ikki. Y ahora se le sumaba Syd, ya que por su culpa perdieron.

—Si no querías jugar, simplemente no te hubieras anotado en el equipo —reprochó Shiryu luego de que fueran por su medalla de participación, conteniendo las ganas de darle al menos un golpe.

—¿De qué se quejan? Igual son unos grandísimos perdedores... y si me anoté en el equipo, fue porque sentí lástima por ustedes, de lo contrario no estaría aquí —espetó mirando con desdén a los muchachos—. Además consideré injusto que se llevaran el triunfo por mis destrezas...

—No te creas tanto —bufó Seiya, cruzado de brazos, molesto porque su esfuerzo se fue al garete por culpa del otro.

—A la próxima olvídate de jugar con nosotros... o de participar en algo —reclamó Hyoga con los puños cerrados.

—No tengo porqué obedecerte... es más, ni siquiera tengo necesidad de perder mi tiempo escuchando sus estupideces —canturreó Misty mientras se enrollaba un mechón de pelo con el índice.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que no vuelvas a participar. Mejor aún... me encargaré de que no vuelvas a escucharnos, ni vernos ni nada —siseó Seiya, pensando en reportarlo con el profe Cid y el director.

Al escuchar la amenaza Misty se echó a reír a todo pulmón, antes de dedicarles a cada uno una mirada plagada de desprecio.

—¿Crees que me das miedo, estúpido?... yo te demostraré lo que es el miedo cuando menos lo esperes. —Misty los barrió con la mirada y, tras pegar la vuelta, se alejó de allí dejando a todos igual de molestos.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Luego de que terminaran las actividades deportivas, competencias improvisadas y recorridos en las galerías, poco a poco los padres y algunos estudiantes abandonaron el instituto. En el caso de los chicos que decidieron esperar allí el inicio de la fiesta, luego de despedirse de sus padres, se dispersaron por los patios, terrazas y jardines prestos a gastar el tiempo.

Ban, Jabu y Geki se reunieron donde siempre para planear lo que harían durante la fiesta, mostrando cada uno que iba preparado con lo que Geki les habían solicitado. Hyoga había logrado colarse en uno de los salones para observar desde el ventanal el movimiento en el patio principal, mientras pensaba que todo iría bien con lo planeado. Shiryu, en cambio estaba algo nervioso, ya que su padre y el resto de docentes aún permanecían en el instituto decidiendo quién de ellos se quedaría a vigilar la fiesta junto a Shion.

Kagaho y Saga se mantuvieron alejados de su grupito habitual, para planear bien lo que harían con Syd, pues el muchacho se la pasó pegado a Bud secreteando todo el rato, detalle que los tenía de los nervios. Ikki había encontrado un rincón solitario, donde tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con su acompañante, soltando algunas risillas divertidas por las ocurrencias que le decía.

En el caso de Alone, el chico se mantuvo enviando mensajes de texto como si no existiese un mañana, ignorando a sus amigos. Al igual que Aphrodite; que metido en su auto; jamás se despegó de su móvil mientras Deathmask le metía mano y le daba algunas ideas con su loco plan. Pharaoh, Eo e Isaac se dedicaron a buscar a Ikki, aprovechando el rato para charlar y de paso armar planes para la fiesta que estaba a pocas horas de empezar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota aclaratoria:
> 
> Todos los estudiantes que participaron en actividades culturales o deportivas, ganaron medallas de plata, y en el caso de los mejores, medallas de oro y su trofeo.
> 
> No incluí la premiación a las galerías, porque esto se extendió demasiado, pero por si les pica la curiosidad, acá lo resuelvo. Mu se ganó un trofeo por sus coquetos floreros (Shun, Lune, Queen, Misty, Regulus y Jacob ganaron plata) y Alone se lo llevó por sus pinturas (Ikki, Eo, Pharaoh, Shiryu, Syd, Kanon ganaron plata). 
> 
> Btw Kanon no dibuja bien ni un círculo, pero quiso participar con garabatos de muñecos de palito que enamoraron a muchos. El director Shion, pensó que, por algún extraño error, eran los dibujos de su hijo Kiki (tiene 6 años). Kanon tuvo que explicar que eran sus obras de arte, mencionando que eran de su período faquir. Shion no quiso indagar más, sólo comprendió que estaba parodiando a Picasso y su período azul.
> 
> Glosario del Polo
> 
> Handicap: Es el nivel de juego de cada jugador. Los aspectos que se toman en cuenta para calcularlo son: su equitación, juego individual y en equipo, capacidad de taqueo, cantidad de goles conseguidos y calidad de los caballos (los del instituto son argentinos, pues su raza criolla es la mejor en cuanto fuerza, velocidad y agilidad). Su puntuación va de 0 a 10, siendo 10 el mejor puntaje. Además del handicap individual, se mide el del equipo, el cual es el resultante de la suma del de los jugadores, siendo como máximo 40 puntos en total por equipo.
> 
> Bocha: Es la pelota. Suele ser de plástico, en el caso de Argentina se usa de madera.
> 
> VIP: Es el capitán de cada equipo y quien arma las jugadas estratégicas.
> 
> Chukker: Son los períodos de los partidos. Cada partido de polo tiene de cuatro a siete, con una duración máxima de siete minutos. Entre cada chukker disponen de tres minutos muertos que sirven para el descanso.
> 
> Treading-in: Es una costumbre inglesa. Acá los asistentes ingresan al campo para colocar de nueva cuenta los trozos de grama (llamados divots) que arrancan las pisadas de los caballos durante cada chukker.
> 
> Tiro de Cogote: Es cuando se golpea la bocha por debajo del pescuezo del animal.
> 
> Tiro de Backhander: Es cuando se golpea la bocha hacia atrás, se puede golpear del lado derecho o izquierdo.
> 
> También existe el tiro hacia adelante, que es el más usado, por lo mismo no lo mencioné.


	24. Capítulo 23 — Welcome Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da inicio la fiesta de bienvenida. Minos y Albafica aprovechan que tienen casa sola para demostrar su amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> El capítulo contiene lemon explícito y bondage. Si no es de tu agrado ese tipo de lecturas, te recomiendo discreción y saltar la sexta parte.
> 
> El lemon está dedicado a @shinnigamy, en agradecimiento a su fiel lectura y comentarios. No creás que se me había olvidado la pareja, espero que te guste oxo

 

 

El enorme salón, estaba iluminado por luces de diversos colores que se movían al ritmo de la música que retumbaba. Los estudiantes entusiasmados, ya vestidos de forma casual, poco a poco iban llegando con la actitud de quien se cree capaz de conquistar el mundo. Algunos preferían monopolizar las mesas de bocadillos y bebidas, otros optaron por bailar con sus parejas, mientras algunos cuantos se encontraban en los rincones esperando cazar a algún muchacho desprevenido que se le antojase bailar.

Milo y Camus bailaban casi al centro de la pista, meneando las caderas y los pies de la mejor manera posible. El griego de mirada traviesa llevaba buen ritmo, pero al francés se le complicaba cuando la música le era desconocida. Charlando casi a gritos, Milo aprovechaba a deslizar su mano en la estrecha cintura, pegando más su cuerpo al del menor, que no hacía nada para separarlo. Por el contrario, Camus estaba cómodo con la cercanía, disfrutaba de los roces discretos y en ocasiones se animaba a susurrarle al oído.

Un poco más a la derecha, Kanon bailaba con Aioria, intercambiando pareja por ratos con Isaac, Sorrento, Ikki, Bud, Syd, Eo o Pharaoh. Con cada giro y enchufe, los chicos terminaban con alguien distinto pillado al azar, lo que les hacía reír, ya que jamás terminaban ni una canción con la misma pareja.

El grupito llamaba la atención por la actitud animada y relajada de cada uno, a pesar que Ikki, Pharaoh y Eo se dedicaban más a saltar y molestar que a bailar. Al poco rato se les unió Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Tenma, Misty y Alone; engrosando al grupo, que sin poner pegas para no arruinar el momento, los recibieron en su círculo de inquietud.   
  
Por ratos Tenma bailaba con Misty, pero a la primer oportunidad, tanto Alone como Shiryu, aprovechaban a coger de la mano al castaño, dejando sin pareja al chico de primero. Misty rabiaba por semejante desfachatez, pero " _disimulaba"_ su sentirpara no quedar en mal frente a Tenma.

En más de una ocasión, cuando se le acercaban demasiado, tuvo el descaro de empujar o pisotear a cualquiera de sus enemigos declarados, lo que tenía molestos a varios del grupo. Cuando Tenma se alejó para ir por una bebida, Misty aprovechó a soltar una patada mucho más potente que las anteriores.

—¡Misty, deja de fastidiar! —gritó Seiya, al recibir por error el puntapié destinado a Shiryu—. ¡Entiende que mi hermano jamás te hará caso!

—Sí, ya no molestes o quítate de aquí, idiota —espetó Bud, conteniendo las ganas de darle un puñetazo capaz de acomodarle las ideas. Y es que también había recibido patadas en más de una ocasión.

El rubio apretó los molares junto a los puños, frunciendo el entrecejo por la furia que lo invadió, conteniendo con mucha dificultad el deseo de golpear a los muchachos.

Para su infortunio, justo cuando la canción cambió, Seiya le gritó semejante barbaridad respaldado por el otro chico, por lo que todos los que estaban cerca escucharon. Las risas burlonas llenaron el espacio, llamando la atención de varios estudiantes, que a pesar de no saber de qué se trataba aquello, también rieron divertidos.

—El lugar no tiene su nombre, así que puedo bailar donde yo quiera. —Desdeñoso los barrió con la mirada y sonrió triunfal.

—Exacto. Se trata de bailar, no de dar patadas como mula... y como tú eres la única mula del lugar, mejor vete a las caballerizas —canturreó Seiya, haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

—¡Vete a la mierda, estúpido! —chilló fuera de sí, dispuesto a darle un golpe. Sin embargo, Tenma apareció justo en ese momento y, haciendo uso de sus buenos reflejos, sostuvo el antebrazo del rubio deteniendolo con fuerza.

—Con mi hermano no te metas ni en broma. —Tenma lo miró serio, dándole un empujón que bastó para alejarlo del alegre grupo.

Rojo de la furia y haciendo un berrinche monumental, Misty se retiró de allí dando pisotones e insultando a todo el mundo a diestra y siniestra, ante la mirada de varios de estudiantes. Uno de ellos sonrió burlón, asintiendo divertido por la escena.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Saga y Kagaho se encontraban en los pasillos buscando a Ikki desde hacía rato. El menor era escurridizo, por ello no notaron cuando, rato atrás, pasó detrás de ellos y se coló en la fiesta con toda la frescura del mundo. Ambos estaban ofuscados. Habían visto a los gemelos Mizar secretear durante la mañana y, hasta ese momento, no sabían si Ikki estaba enterado de su sabotaje.

Luego de un rato, aburridos porque su esfuerzo no dio frutos, optaron por entrar al salón a divertirse y de paso preguntarle a alguien por el paradero del menor.

La música estruendosa, el calor sofocante, el aroma de diversas lociones mezclado con sudor y las luces multicolores, les dieron la bienvenida. Kagaho puso mala cara, sintiendo que empezaba a asfixiarse. Saga empezó a reír entre dientes, burlándose de su reacción, hasta que vio a Ikki bailando justamente con Bud. De inmediato le dio un codazo a su primo, quien apretó los puños y gruñó.

—Vamos..., yo los separaré —indicó Saga, empezando a andar seguido de Kagaho.

Su mirada estaba enfocada únicamente en su objetivo. Era imposible para él apartar la vista de su hermano, pues por lo poco que podía ver, estaba casi seguro que Bud sostenía algo más que la cadera de Ikki. Iba dispuesto a arrancarle las manos a dentelladas; sin embargo; su marcha se vio interrumpida, pues Misty chocó contra él, dedicándole un par de insultos pintorescos por el berrinche que cargaba.

De un movimiento raudo, Misty terminó estampando la espalda en la pared, gracias a que Kagaho presionaba su pecho al sostener en su puño una porción de la camisa.

—Te callas o te arranco la lengua, imbécil. —La mirada fiera del mayor dejó estático al rubio, que apenas atinó a tragar con dificultad. Jamás esperó esa reacción.

Saga, que conocía de sobra el genio de su primo, de inmediato lo sostuvo murmurando al oído que soltara al idiota. En cuanto mencionó que debían ir por Ikki, Kagaho liberó a Misty e ignorándolo cual insecto insignificante se alejó de allí, dejando al menor asustado.

Algunos estudiantes vieron la escena, pero prefirieron ignorar aquello, salvo dos personas que tomaban nota de todo.

Syd achicó la mirada en cuanto vio entrar a Saga y Kagaho. Rápidamente dejó su bebida sobre la mesa, antes de ir en busca de su hermano. Sin decir nada sostuvo de la muñeca a Bud y lo arrastró consigo, perdiéndose donde la multitud se aglomeraba más. Syd no se detuvo a verificar si lo seguían, simplemente buscó una de las salidas alternas, y abandonó el enorme salón en compañía de su confundido hermano.

Ikki se quedó con cara de extrañeza al descubrirse solo, y más que nada, por la reacción del gemelo. Iba dispuesto a seguirlo para saber qué le sucedía, pero el agarre en su muñeca lo detuvo. Al girar vio a su cabreado hermano acompañado de Saga, quien lo sostenía.

—Bailemos, Piki.

Sin esperar respuesta, Saga abrazó a Ikki y empezó a bailar, mientras le hacía señas a Kagaho para que fuera detrás de Syd. Antes que el muchacho consiguiera reaccionar, fue sorprendido por Alone, quien se le pegó con una sonrisa encantadora mientras meneaba los hombros y caderas, presto a tenerlo como pareja de baile.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Aphrodite se encontraba afuera del instituto, acompañando a Deathmask y sus amigos, en lo que los tatuadores terminaban de fumar con tranquilidad.

Mucho antes que la fiesta diera inicio, Shion y Dohko les dejaron en claro que debían abandonar las instalaciones, debido a que no eran estudiantes como tal. Sin otra alternativa, los hombres optaron por acatar la orden, pues no querían llamar la atención más de lo necesario. Negarse a la petición del director, era sinónimo de problemas.

Poco importó su esfuerzo por vestirse como civiles normales en un intento por disimular. El aspecto de Deathmask era intimidante, al igual que el de Huesuda y su sinfín de tatuajes. Y en el caso de Spika, a pesar de ser el más bajito de los tres; el hecho de llevar las orejas, cejas, nariz y labios perforados; (además de los tatuajes), no le ayudaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Y ahora cómo le haremos? —inquirió Huesuda, alzando la ceja luego de enviar un mensaje.

—Tenemos que cambiar el plan... o en el peor de los casos, olvidarnos del asunto —murmuró Spika a la vez que se echaba el flequillo hacia un lado.

Aphrodite torció los labios, molesto y frustrado por ese estúpido inconveniente.

El estudiante en verdad quería y necesitaba echar a andar el plan. Habían invertido bastante tiempo en el mismo, además que la noche se prestaba para la sorpresa. Era una oportunidad única. Sin contar que por culpa de eso, se estaba perdiendo de la fiesta y la oportunidad de compartir con sus compañeros. Quería bailar (entiéndase restregarse) con Saga, y sobre todo; con Kagaho y Kanon.

No, no podían echarse atrás con todo lo que estaba sacrificando.

—No... creo que sólo debemos esperar un poco más —resolvió Aphrodite.

Los mayores observaron al estudiante y terminaron por asentir, satisfechos por su obstinación y empeño. Deathmask ladeó la cabeza y de pronto empezó a improvisar otro nuevo plan, el cual hizo sonreír a sus acompañantes a medida que lo iba desglosando.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Saga y Kagaho se alejaron de la pista de baile a la primer oportunidad que encontraron, dejando a Kanon a cargo de Ikki, por órdenes de Kagaho. El muchacho estaba realmente furioso, tanto con Misty porque le robó tiempo indispensable, como con los Mizar. En verdad creyó que con la amenaza del día anterior bastaría para mantener alejado al indeseable, pero no fue así.

Comprobar que se equivocó le hacía hervir la sangre.

En el estacionamiento, apoyado en el auto de su hermano, Syd se mantuvo cruzado de brazos mirando a un punto neutro del lugar. Bud estaba molesto y extrañado por la actitud repentina de su gemelo, pero tampoco lo presionó. Paciente esperó a que el chico hablara por cuenta propia.

—Deberías alejarte de Ikki, él no es apropiado para ti —aconsejó con tono plano.

Le molestaba tener que cumplir el capricho de los otros dos idiotas, pero luego de pensarlo bien, concluyó que era lo mejor para Bud. Por nada del mundo quería verlo liarse a golpes con Kagaho.

—¿Por qué no es apropiado para mi, según tú? —preguntó Bud, arrastrando las palabras. Su malhumor aumentó un poco más.

Durante unos instantes el silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos, dejándoles una sensación de agobio. Los gemelos se llevaban bien, pero tampoco eran demasiado íntimos. Sus intereses y caracteres prácticamente no coincidían en nada, por esa razón eran un tanto distantes entre ellos, a pesar del afecto que compartían.

Mientras Bud sacaba a pasear al salvaje de su perro, Syd prefería ir al hospital a leerle cuentos a los niños o ancianos. Bud practicaba artes marciales y skateboard. Syd se gastaba la vida escuchando ópera o ensayando para el ballet. Eran distintos como el día y la noche. Dos polos opuestos.

—Porque estás arriesgando el pellejo por algo que no vale la pena. Ikki ni siquiera tiene en claro si desea corresponder a tus sentimientos... creo que en realidad sólo te ve como a un buen amigo —respondió por fin.

Con mucha dificultad había dicho aquello. Syd sabía que el interés amoroso de Bud era genuino, y también estaba conciente que si se enteraba de la amenaza de Kagaho, no tendría problemas en ir a enfrentarlo e incluso retarlo a golpes. Cuando se le provocaba, Bud era irracional y violento. Ese era su temor.

—Ese no es tu jodido problema —espetó a la defensiva, dándole una patada al auto que estaba al lado.

En segundos se había enfadado, todo porque no quería reconocer algo tan evidente. Tenía la esperanza que Ikki se abriría a él, de a poco, a cuenta gotas. Estaba casi seguro que el día que menos lo esperara, su compañero porfín correspondería a su sentir, dando lugar al noviazgo que tanto anhelaba.

—Tú no entiendes, Bud... el asunto es que... 

—No me interesa tu opinión, Syd. Métete en tus propios asuntos, ya que yo no me meto en los tuyos. —Cortó dando por terminada la charla.

Bufando por la frustración, Bud se alejó de allí con la molestia a cuestas, dejando atrás a su hermano con tal de no seguir escuchándolo. De eso se arrepentiría el resto de sus días.

Syd lo vio alejarse a paso seguro, furibundo. El muchacho deseó que Bud no se encontrara en el camino con Kagaho o Saga; sin embargo; consideró que lo prudente era no inmiscuirse más de la cuenta para no empeorar las cosas. Torciendo los labios, pensó en llamar a su padre, pues era al único al que Bud le obedecía sin chistar.

Cuando se dispuso a buscar su teléfono, uno de sus compañeros se le acercó para pedirle una llamada de emergencia. El chico parecía muy preocupado, por lo que no tuvo corazón de negarle nada. Paciente esperó a que el muchacho terminara de usar su teléfono, sintiéndose apenado al verlo tan desesperado.

Después llamaría a su papá. Sabía que gracias a esa llamada; además de conseguirle serios problemas a su gemelo, Bud se iba a enfadar mucho con él; pero eso no le importaba en ese momento.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Hyoga entró al salón apartando el flequillo de sus ojos, encaminando sus pasos directo hacia las mesas. Desde allí se dedicó a mirar con frustración, algo de enfado y una pizca de envidia, a todos los chicos bailando y divirtiéndose, encerrados en su burbuja de absurda felicidad efímera. Estaba molesto, no con ellos en realidad, sino porque Albiore era uno de los profesores encargados de vigilar que no hubiesen altercados durante la fiesta.

Con su padre como sombra, no podía divertirse como quería; y más que eso; se le hacía difícil mantener a flote su plan.

Ladeando el rostro, con una sonrisa divertida, vio a Shiryu bailando animadamente con Ikki. Segundos después alzó ambas cejas bastante sorprendido, cuando Ikki le dio un abrazo al muchacho, antes de que ambos se echaran a reír. Aquello le pareció sospechosamente romántico. Sin dudarlo Hyoga apostó a que ambos tenían un noviazgo bien oculto. Según él, solo eso podía explicar el abrazo prolongado, el secreteo constante y las risitas compartidas de ese rato.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Ikki fue el único, en todo el instituto (salvo por Mu), en recordar que el cumpleaños de Shiryu fue el jueves 4.

Shiryu decidió no mencionarlo a nadie, pues prefirió compartir con su familia una tranquila cena en su restaurante favorito, a pesar que Dohko le ofreció hacerle una fiesta para que invitara a todos sus amigos. El jovencito se negó, argumentando que con la fiesta de bienvenida tenía suficiente. Shiryu incluso se aseguró de cambiar la configuración de su facebook, para que no lo recordara a ninguno de sus contactos.

El chiquillo no era aficionado a las parrandas ni celebraciones ruidosas.

Hyoga continuó estupefacto por unos instantes, hasta que suspiró, pensando que Shiryu era un maldito afortunado. Estaba con su novio, y por si fuera poco, era uno de los Antzas. Ikki no le atraía, por obvias razones, pero reconocía que no era un mal partido.

Además, Ikki jamás le reprochó nada de lo sucedido en la mansión de Shion, aunque mantenía la distancia con él. Era como si prefiriera alejarse por desconfianza, más que por verdadero rencor. En el fondo le dolía, porque sin tomar en cuenta el estúpido apodo (Fifí) que le clavó, Ikki jamás lo fastidió más de lo debido. De hecho contaba con su apoyo y el de sus amigos cuando los bullyings hacían de las suyas.

—Ve a bailar, hijo, no es necesario que estés plantado aquí. —Albiore habló cerca de su oído para que pudiera escucharlo, dándole un susto de muerte debido a la sorpresa a la vez que detuvo de un plumazo sus pensamientos.

Hyoga dio un brinquito llevándose la mano al pecho y exhaló una gran bocanada de aire, antes de mirar a su padre, que lo veía con las cejas en alto. Apenas sonriendo, Hyoga negó una sola vez, señalando la mesa llena de bocadillos.

—Prefiero comer... muero de hambre —aseguró.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a bailar y divertirte? —inquirió el profesor. 

A Albiore le preocupaba ver a su hijo apartado de todos y de todo. Él quería ver a Hyoga feliz y animado, sumergido en diversos intereses como la mayoría de chicos y gastar tiempo en  _hobbies_  propios de su edad. Pero Hyoga no daba muestras de nada de eso. Su único interés y pasatiempo era Kagaho, a pesar que el chico lo ignoraba de forma magistral.

El muchachito de rubio cabello y ojos celestes, asintió con una sonrisa apretada, antes de prometerle que al rato iría con sus amigos a bailar. Albiore suspiró resignado y optó por creerle, ya que no le servía de nada presionarlo, mucho menos allí. 

En cuanto se quedó solo nuevamente, Hyoga pensó que, quizá después de todo, sí tenía oportunidad para seguir con sus planes.

La noche era perfecta.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Aprovechando que tenían la casa sola por ese rato, la pareja preparó una velada especial. Minos deslizó las yemas en el pecho marmóreo de su pareja, relamiéndose los labios por la anticipación. Deseaba hacerlo suyo, confirmar que seguía siendo solo suyo. El hecho de haber pasado toda la mañana con Manigoldo orbitando a su alrededor, le crispó los nervios hasta lo imposible, a la vez que despertó sus instintos más salvajes y posesivos.

_Albafica era solo suyo._

Con una sonrisa ínfima, acarició las cuerdas de algodón que rodeaban el hermoso cuerpo de su pareja, asegurándose que cada cuerda restringía los movimientos con precisión, pero sin cortar la circulación.

Tenían mucho tiempo sin dedicarse a ese tipo de juegos, y hasta ese momento, llevaba varios minutos interminables estimulando al bello sueco, quien era obligado a mantener las pantorrillas pegadas a la parte posterior de los muslos gracias a las cuerdas, del mismo modo que sus antebrazos estaban uno sobre el otro por encima de su cabeza. De las ingles hasta los pectorales, las cuerdas rodeaban la suave piel formando una especie de arnés hecho a capricho.

Albafica era como una obra de arte, parecía moldeado por los mismos dioses.

Piernas largas y torneadas, musculatura bien definida sin llegar a la exageración, y un rostro andrógino, perfecto, el cual era enmarcado por la larga cabellera celeste, eran rasgos que hacían de Albafica un ser perfecto. Deseable a cualquiera que tuviese buen gusto. Lo era más aún si lo tenía tendido y restringido para él.

_Era una joya de proporciones perfectas._

—Te ves hermoso. Eres hermoso —susurró mientras trazaba con sus yemas un camino invisible que partió desde las clavículas hasta el abdomen, por medio de una caricia fantasmal que erizó la impoluta piel marmórea.

—Esa no es mi única cualidad. —Albafica atinó a alzar la ceja, conteniendo con dificultad el suspiro que luchaba por brotar de sus delineados labios.

Le encantaba lo que Minos hacía con su cuerpo. Esas manos expertas y curiosas lo moldeaban a su antojo a medida que tocaba con sutileza sus puntos sensibles, haciéndole desear más en su fuero interno. Sin embargo, sus labios obstinados se mantenían sellados, retando en silencio a su amante, invitándolo a llegar más lejos y desvelar los secretos de su cuerpo en el proceso. Su mirada chispeante lo incitaba a continuar, a fundirse junto a él en el placer.

Minos captó el capricho de Albafica, que lejos de desesperarse por la falta de reacción, lo motivó a continuar con la dulce tortura. Pensaba tomarse su tiempo, del mismo modo que un artista apasionado se esmera en admirar la perfección de una obra maestra.

—¿No?..., entonces empezaré a buscar una que me sorprenda. —Sonrió tomándose a broma el comentario previo.

Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban por la lujuria y el deseo de hacer suyo el cuerpo de su amado. Si bien sabía que en un principio Albafica se enredó con él por despecho; luego de confirmar las infidelidades de Manigoldo, e identificar a su amante de planta; eso había dejado de tener relevancia. Con el paso del tiempo la relación dejó atrás el cinismo, mutando de a poco a algo más sólido y duradero.

El fiscal general de la nación, contempló durante largo rato el cuerpo atado a su disposición, a la vez que mostraba con soberbia su propia desnudez. El noruego era un hombre atractivo, alto, de hombros y espalda ancha, pálida piel y sonrisa siniestra. Su larga melena plateada caía por su espalda con gracia, de la misma forma que el flequillo espeso alcanzaba a cubrir parte de su mirada ámbar de ave de presa. Se sabía atractivo.

—Tus gemidos... esa es una cualidad que me deleita —susurró tras inclinarse para acortar distancia.

Sus labios rozaron la piel del abdomen, acompañados de la húmeda lengua, en un recorrido interminable, erótico, lento y tortuoso. Minos paladeó el exquisito sabor de su amante, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, en su afán de encandilar el deseo contenido. Sus dedos sostuvieron los pies por los talones, permitiéndole al pulgar acariciar en círculos las suaves plantas. Albafica tuvo problemas para contener los suspiros, y más aún, para disimular las risillas que las absurdas caricias le provocaron. Inquieto intentó removerse para alejarse de esa tortura, mas no lo consiguió. Por el contrario, de sus labios brotó un gemido sensual cuando las cuerdas hicieron mayor presión en su piel sensible.

—Justamente de eso hablaba. —Minos sonrió complacido, golpeando con su aliento uno de los pezones sonrosados, que orgulloso se erguía por completo.

Albafica volvió a gemir cuando la lengua atrevida " _anestesió"_  el mordisco juguetón que recibió justo allí. Cada parte erógena de su cuerpo vibró, haciéndole perder puntos en ese duelo sin declarar. Los suspiros empezaron a escapar de sus labios entreabiertos, a la vez que intentaba mover la cadera, en una súplica silenciosa que rogaba por atención. Su pene enhiesto, palpitaba ansioso cada vez que Minos lamía y besaba cualquier parte: la cadera, abdomen, cuello, clavículas, orejas, muslos, pies, manos, brazos, lo que fuera, todo estaba en extremo sensible, casi en llamas.

—¿Deseas algo, cariño? —inquirió con voz ronca, agitada.

Tentandolo a confesar su deseo. Tentándose a sí mismo a cumplirlo.

—Lo mismo que tú —ronroneó entrecerrando los ojos al sentir los dedos rozando su pene.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiero?

Minos empezó a descender entre caricias húmedas, que prometían la entrada al paraíso del placer, haciendo estremecer a Albafica por la anticipación del momento. Cuando los labios del noruego alcanzaron su objetivo, juguetón deslizó la lengua a lo largo de la vena dorsal del pene, negándose categóricamente a engullir la carne necesitada. Quería escucharlo suplicar.

—De seguir con las dudas, tendrás que buscar un amante apático... eso si no haces lo que te corresponde. —La respuesta ingeniosa hizo reír desde la garganta a Minos.

Iba por buen camino, Albafica hervía por el deseo.

—Sabes que podría dejarte aquí si no respondes con claridad, ¿verdad? —amenazó con sutileza, esperando hacerlo flaquear con ello.

—Atrévete a hacerlo... pero atente a las consecuencias. —Retó en medio de un jadeo.

—No quiero arriesgarme, al menos no por hoy —concluyó dejando caricias distraídas sobre el muslo.

Minos sabía cuán orgulloso y testarudo era su amante, así que decidió complacerlo para no alargar una tortura que también lo estaba mortificando. 

Presto a tener su premio, posó los labios en el glande rojizo y poco a poco empezó a engullir la masculinidad del otro, mientras su lengua inquieta lo enrollaba con maestría presionando toda la extensión. El gemido largo y placentero de Albafica, fue la deliciosa recompensa que dio bríos a su orgullo de amante, y el impulso que le animó a continuar con la felación.

Desesperado por la imposibilidad de movimiento, Albafica se resignó a ladear el rostro de vez en cuando a medida que el éxtasis del placer se adueñaba de su sistema, mientras su cuerpo respondía animado al delicioso estímulo que le hacía navegar en el dulce mar del placer. Por largo rato, Minos mamó a consciencia, deslizando sus dedos por las caderas y costados, hasta que los mismos alcanzaron las ingles. Movido por el deseo, Minos empezó a acariciar los testículos y el periné, acercándose de a poco al lugar que le daría cobijo.

Con pericia acarició en círculos la entrada, segundos antes de dejar abandonado el pene. Albafica gruñó por la falta de atención, mas volvió a gemir fuerte y claro cuando la lengua atrevida intentó hundirse en su cuerpo. Gimiendo desinhibido ondeó su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo, mientras Minos lo devoraba con hambre, haciéndolo suyo con su boca traviesa y posesiva. Uno a uno, con paciencia y extrema lentitud, dos de los largos dedos del fiscal conquistaron su interior, encandilando sus ansias, preparándolo para el momento que ambos deseaban.

—Te ves tan sexy así —halagó antes de dejar un beso húmedo justo en el glande.

Minos se alejó de Albafica irguiéndose con la soberbia que le caracterizaba. Sus dedos aferraron su propio miembro empalmado y empezó a masturbarse frente al sueco, ronroneando de placer al verlo necesitado, deseoso, rendido ante él. Albafica no perdió detalle del escultural cuerpo, así como tampoco de los movimientos del hombre sensual que se hacía desear.

—¿Piensas seguir divirtiéndote tú solo? —El tono irónico, amplió la sonrisa de satisfacción de Minos.

Albafica jamás le suplicaba por nada de manera abierta, y a él le correspondía interpretar la ironía y acidez de sus comentarios, lo que generalmente hacía de sus charlas algo entretenido.

—No, eso no sería imparcial... y yo aprecio la justicia. —El murmullo sugerente del fiscal, hizo jadear a Albafica, al verle humedecer sus labios con lentitud. Deseó ser él quien paseara su lengua en esas carnosidades.

El fiscal se acercó al rostro de Albafica, que lo esperaba con una sonrisa seductora, felina, separando los labios levemente a la vez que asomaba su lengua en una invitación a follarle la boca, una petición para probar su carne. Minos sonrió complacido, y no dudó en deslizar el glande sobre los labios carnosos y bien delineados, antes de introducir en la húmeda cavidad su pene.

Albafica cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el sabor y textura de tensa piel, succionando con fuerza cada vez que el noruego amenazaba con salir. Minos jadeó complacido, antes de aferrar una porción del sedoso cabello, húmedo de sudor, para dar inicio a los movimientos sensuales de su cadera.

En un principio fue considerado, asegurándose de introducir un poco más de la mitad de su pene, acción que le bastaba para enloquecer por del delicioso placer y el cosquilleo que partía de su bajo vientre y estallaba en el resto de su sistema. Pero a medida que el calor, la presión y la humedad se intensificaban, el deseo de hundirse por completo se adueñó del noruego. 

En un movimiento poco sutil, Minos echó hacia atrás la cabeza de Albafica, antes de aferrar con su mano libre la mandíbula. El sueco atinó a abrir la boca por completo, obligándose a relajar sus músculos y garganta cuando el enorme falo se hundió por completo y sin reparos. Completamente arrebolado por la excitación y la falta de aire, Albafica apenas logró removerse, sin contener del todo las primeras arcadas que hicieron estremecer a Minos. El fiscal abandonó la deliciosa boca, y soltando leves gemidos, repitió la acción varias veces más hasta que tuvo suficiente. 

No quería terminar allí.

—Eres tan hambriento y delicioso —murmuró con tono juguetón, inclinándose para lamer la saliva que escurría de las comisuras de los labios hinchados.

Respirando agitado, Albafica cerró los ojos dejándose hacer con calma, mientras su cuerpo trémulo esperaba ansioso por más. Disfrutaba de ese tipo de trato, que variaba de la dulzura y suavidad que hacían vibrar sus sentidos, a la brutalidad que desataba su adrenalina e instinto de supervivencia. Al lado de Minos se sentía amado y realmente vivo.

El fiscal acarició el afilado mentón y cuello, alejándose con calma pasmosa a la vez que se masturbaba de nueva cuenta, esparciendo con satisfacción la saliva aún tibia.

Minos posó ambas manos en los tobillos y despacio deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de la pierna, haciendo una ligera presión cuando pasó sobre las cuerdas. Albafica jadeó de anticipación, retorciéndose apenas al sentir el agarre firme en sus rodillas. Minos se sentía como un dios, uno que debía tomar el sacrificio dispuesto para él.

Con ligeros movimientos frotó la pelvis sobre las nalgas expuestas, paseando su pene enhiesto en la línea divisoria de aquellos montes que ocultaban el cobijo que siempre buscaba cuando deseaba placer, locura y cordura. Al cabo de unos instantes, desesperado por la necesidad, Minos sostuvo su miembro y apoyó la punta babeante en la entrada, que por reflejo se cerró apresando la carne. Gimiendo por lo bajo, cerró los ojos por la presión que desencadenó una corriente electrizante bajo su piel, hasta que con un movimiento seguro empezó a conquistar por completo el cuerpo de su amante.

La estrechez asfixiante, el calor compartido y los jadeos roncos, fueron el fin del preludio de aquel encuentro. Manteniendo la espalda envarada, Minos sostuvo ambas rodillas con firmeza y empezó a embestir lento, profundo, haciendo suyo al sueco que se retorcía por el placer.

Por ratos el vaivén cambiaba a una danza sensual gracias a los movimientos circulares de su pelvis, que arrastraban al borde de la locura a su amante, haciéndole ondear el cuerpo voluptuoso con la gracia de una sensual sirena.

El golpeteo de las pieles húmedas por el sudor, los susurros cargados de promesas y halagos, y los gemidos sofocados, fueron los únicos testigos de la muestra de amor de ambos hombres. Allí en la intimidad de su cama dieron rienda a su pasión, cambiando de posturas para el deleite de ambos, experimentando distintos ángulos y perspectivas que enervaron sus sentidos, hasta que el culmen del placer los arrastró al nirvana.


	25. Capítulo 24 — Welcome Party I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fiesta sigue su curso hasta que se descontrola debido a las bromas y travesuras de algunos estudiantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> En ningún momento menciono a los bromistas ni doy descripciones (es a propósito). Si quieren pistas, pueden revisar los capítulos previos (desde el 19) donde varios estudiantes juraron venganzas, bromas o mencionaron hacer planes. Son varios los chicos que hacen sus travesuras; sin embargo; no a todos les dio tiempo ejecutar lo que tenían planeado. Btw acá hago uso del tiempo pendular.

 

 

La fiesta siguió su curso con normalidad, sin problemas de ningún tipo. Los profesores; Cid, Albiore, Krest, Dohko, Shion, Ilias, Teneo y Yato; que eran los encargados de vigilar, se encontraban relajados. Incluso se animaron a bailar por ratos, para tortura de Cid cuando Teneo lo invitó, y felicidad de Yato que barrió la pista con Ilias.

Shion y Dohko charlaban animados por el éxito del día. Todo había salido de maravillas, dejándoles sólo satisfacción por su buena labor y un recuerdo agradable. Un tanto abochornado, Shion aceptó bailar con Dohko, mientras los estudiantes aplaudían el espectáculo de la pareja más popular y querida del plantel.

Al ver la escena, Cid rodó los ojos y, suspirando por lo bajo, se pegó a la mesa donde estaban dispuestas las bebidas. El español de mirada inteligente y crespos cabellos negros, a pesar de ser el profesor de deportes, no era precisamente alguien parlanchín o alegre. Él era un hombre serio, de charla estrictamente breve, que alejaba a la mayoría con su actitud cortante, detalles que le ayudaba entre algunos estudiantes. Al ser guapo, atlético, alto y enigmático, llamaba la atención de más de uno, y nunca faltaba quien le coqueteaba con descaro.

Ladeando el rostro, pensó que era una verdadera pena que no hubiese alcohol en la dichosa fiesta. Necesitaba sake, mucho sake, su bebida favorita. Con esa idea en mente, salió del ruidoso salón dispuesto a buscar su valiosa petaca en el auto.

Los profesores Albiore, Ilias y Teneo salieron al patio, que estaba a un costado del enorme salón donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, dado que allí habían varios estudiantes arremolinados. Afuera, el espacio estaba iluminado y bien ambientado, con serpentinas, banderines y globos de colores, ya que era tradición que muchos bailaran al aire libre.

En medio de una plática trivial, los profesores verificaron que las bebidas dispuestas no estuvieran adulteradas con alcohol, del mismo modo, comprobaron que los bocadillos no tuvieran bromas de mal gusto. Luego de eso, se dispersaron por allí, verificando que todo marchara en orden y sin ningún tipo de líos.

Yato, que estaba dentro del salón haciendo su guardia, torció los labios y frunció el entrecejo, cuando el tercer retortijón del rato le hizo casi doblarse en su lugar. En ese instante, se lamentó por haber devorado todo tipo de chucherías durante el día. Antes que el cuarto ataque lo doblara, le avisó a Krest que saldría un momento, y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo abandonó el lugar.

El profesor de música negó una sola vez al ver al despistado profesor. Ya le había preguntado en un par de ocasiones si se encontraba bien o si necesitaba algo, recibiendo florituras cargadas de despreocupación por respuesta. Mientras rodeaba el lugar, mirando a los chicos bailar y divertirse, recibió una llamada de emergencia. Krest alzó la ceja al ver el contacto, y de inmediato salió a buscar un lugar silencioso para atender su llamada, escogiendo a medio camino uno de los pasillos más alejados.

Casi al mismo tiempo, pero en medio de la pista de baile, Shion recibió una llamada que apenas percibió gracias a la vibración de su móvil. Le bastó ver el contacto, para recordar un asunto importante que tenía agendado. Haciéndole señas a Dohko, le indicó que le siguiera a la dirección, sin percatarse que no había ningún otro profesor cuidando la fiesta.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Luego de dar varias vueltas, sin encontrar a Bud y Syd por ninguna parte, Saga y Kagaho optaron por regresar a la fiesta para unirse a los demás. Como rastreadores se morían de hambre. Fue muy triste para ellos reconocer aquello.

Lo primero que vieron al entrar fue al grupito animado; dirigido por Kanon; haciendo una fila de conga, aunque estaba lejos de sonar ese tipo de música. El colmo fue descubrir que Bud estaba allí. Negando despacio terminaron por ponerse en la cola, mientras varios reían e incluso aplaudían por la estúpida idea. Cuando la canción de turno finalizó, la fila se desarmó y todos volvieron con sus parejas.

A Kagaho le bastaron unos cuantos minutos para descubrir que si bien Ikki bailaba con Bud, también lo hacía con quien lo cogiera de la mano, al igual que el resto de muchachos. No habían parejas establecidas como tal. Incluso Camus y Milo cambiaron de parejas entre giros y risas. Alzándose de hombros, decidió que no era mala idea seguirles la corriente por un rato, total no tenía caso armar líos cuando en realidad todos estaban despreocupados.

Cuando Hyoga se animó a unirse al grupito, fue Shun quien lo recibió de buena gana. El chico rubio de ojos celestes, sonrió animado y aceptó bailar, haciendo feliz al otro. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, aprovechó los giros para ir cambiando de parejas tal y como lo estaban haciendo los demás desde hacía rato.

Aunque en varias ocasiones Hyoga intentó aterrizar en los brazos de Kagaho, Seiya estaba aferrado al chico, negándole la oportunidad a los demás de bailar con él. Misty, Alone, Hyoga y Queen, apenas se preocuparon en ocultar la rabia al ver aquello. En el caso de Misty, se resignó a no intentar nada con Tenma, así que le había echado el ojo a Kagaho... y Seiya, seguía estropeando su noche con maestría y sin dificultad.

_¡El roñoso desgraciado era como una piedra en su zapato!_

Shun al notar que Hyoga no le ponía atención, se alzó de hombros y se alejó de allí para buscar una pareja al azar, ya que de cualquier forma la estaba pasando bien. Por otro lado, Mime tenía un duelo de miradas con Bud, pues ambos se disputaban a Ikki cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

Cuando Mime logró abrazar al chico de sus sueños, se aseguró de pegarse bien a su cuerpo, y lanzado se dispuso a robarle un beso sin mayor preámbulo. Ikki echó la cabeza hacia atrás al adivinar sus intenciones. No esperaba aquello, y por mero reflejo, dio una patada que barrió el aire. Justo a escasos centímetros que los labios se unieran, sin querer Seiya les dio un empujón, y entre risas, atrapó la mano de Ikki quitándole su oportunidad de oro a Mime. El noruego apretó los puños mirando con odio a Seiya, jurando que se las iba a pagar.

Ikki no le mencionó nada de lo ocurrido a su amigo, por ello Seiya no comprendió porque le dio las gracias. Para cuando uno de los giros hizo aterrizar a Ikki en los brazos de Isaac y a Seiya en los de Kagaho, Mime ya no estaba a la vista, lo que tranquilizó a Ikki.

A los pocos minutos, Seiya se alejó de allí dispuesto a monopolizar el baño. Hyoga, Alone, Queen y Misty vieron su oportunidad de oro para poder bailar con Kagaho. Al final el chico alto y de ojos azules, decidió bailar con Pharaoh, quien no se enteró porque varios le veían con enfado.

Misty bufó mosqueado, pues por culpa de esos  _"gatos simplones"_  seguía sin poder disfrutar de la fiesta como era debido, maldiciendo por lo bajo salió del salón por un rato mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto. Por su cuenta, Alone barrió con la mirada a su compañero de grado y se perdió entre la multitud. Hyoga hizo un gesto despectivo, y en lugar de esperar por una oportunidad con Kagaho, decidió que era momento de echar a andar su plan.

Al mismo tiempo, a los alrededores del salón, algunos estudiantes estaban atentos a todo. En medio de la pista, donde se aglomeraban los bailarines, un par de chicos también tomaron nota de varios detalles. De inmediato uno de los jovencitos salió de allí, a la vez que enviaba un mensaje de texto con urgencia.

Los estudiantes que no perdían nota de lo que sucedía, notaron algo importante: no había ningún profesor vigilando el lugar. Sin ponerse de acuerdo, ni estar enterados de los planes ajenos, todos concluyeron que era el momento propicio para actuar.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Luego de ir al estacionamiento a recibir a su visita, Shion y sus acompañantes caminaron a paso tranquilo hacia la oficina del primero. En otras circunstancias, jamás nunca habría aceptado esa reunión a deshoras y en semejante día; sin embargo; el asunto a tratar era delicado, importante, prácticamente vital.

  
El director comprendió que el investigador Radamanthys Wadlow, era un hombre por demás ocupado, y que el trabajo que tenía entre manos, era indispensable para salvar la vida de muchos adolescentes. El oficial; un hombre serio, hermético, observador en gran medida y de carácter flemático y remilgado propio de los ingleses estirados; se limitó a explicar desde un día antes el motivo de su visita.

Radamanthys no se andaba con rodeos y sutilezas, y a pesar que Thanatos no estaba de acuerdo por la falta de evidencia, soltó la bomba al director: los estudiantes desaparecidos del año anterior, estaban ligados al caso «Angel Thieves» también conocido como «The Lost Boys».

Y allí estaba. Aprovechando que era su noche libre; ya que necesitaba tiempo y tranquilidad; explicó los avances en su investigación, las razones por las que no hacían público el nombre del instituto y se negaban a ligar los casos con el mismo. Todo aquello era por una simple razón: le urgían los documentos y registros del chico aún desaparecido.

Tanto Shion como Dohko, escucharon al fornido rubio sin interrumpirlo, atentos a los detalles más importantes de la explicación. Ellos también tenían sus dudas. En un principio incluso se negaban a ligar la desaparición de esos estudiantes al famoso caso; sin embargo; cuando días atrás encontraron la cabeza y el torso de uno de los muchachos, empezaron a pensar en lo peor.

En teoría, uno de los chicos escapó al extranjero con su amante secreto tras confirmar su embarazo y el otro abandonó la casa por culpa del divorcio de sus padres. En su momento, las notas encontradas en sus mochilas y un par de mensajes de texto, bastaron para descartar esas repentinas desapariciones como secuestros.

—Eso es una cortina de humo —aclaró con un movimiento de su mano.

Radamanthys negó un par de veces. Conocía esa evidencia a dedillo, la había analizado de arriba a abajo, por lo que la consideraba absurda e improvisada.

—Las notas que se hallaron fueron impresas. No están escritas a mano, no tienen firma... y por si fuera poco, ni siquiera tienen sus huellas —aclaró con un tono más suave.

—¿Y los mensajes del móvil? —preguntó Dohko.

—El secuestrador pudo enviarlos. De hecho luego de esos mensajes, la conección con los teléfonos desapareció... como si los hubiesen destruido para que no se les pudiese localizar.

Shion asintió con aire meditabundo, sopesando los pros y contras de la situación. Dohko, miraba del director al investigador, también analizando todo lo dicho hasta ese momento. Compartir datos de menores de edad, no era algo que se pudiese tomar a la ligera, mucho menos en un caso tan delicado como aquel.

En primer lugar necesitaban el permiso de los padres de dicho chico; pero desde que el muchacho desapareció junto a  _su amante secreto_ ; se negaban a hablar del asunto con nadie, ya que no querían más revuelos con la prensa para no ser la comidilla de los medios.

—Usted debe comprender mi situación, agente Wadlow... no es sencillo lo que está solicitando. —Shion habló con tiento y seriedad, aún debatiéndose con el asunto.

Sin embargo, antes que Radamanthys le pidiera la palabra o el mismo Shion pudiera continuar con su resolución, la alarma de incendios empezó a sonar estrepitosamente, sobresaltando a los varones. 

Los tres hombres se pusieron de pie de inmediato y corrieron hacia el salón donde se desarrollaba la fiesta.

—Espero sea otra broma de los mocosos. —Alcanzó a decir Dohko, intentando ignorar el mal presagio que lo acompañó.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Seiya salía de los baños, cuando uno de sus compañeros lo interceptó. Curioso ladeó el rostro al verlo agitado, pero al escuchar el chisme, apretó el puño libre.

Según los rumores, Misty estaba rayando la pintura del auto de su hermano.

Aquella queja lo enfadó en cuestión de segundos. Según él, si alguien no merecía ser fastidiado, ese era su hermano mayor. Tenma era alguien alegre, jovial, inocentón en algunos aspectos, desinteresado y bondadoso. Jamás se negaba a dar ayuda a quien lo necesitara, así como tampoco lastimaba a los demás. Su hermano era un gran tipo.

Sin preguntar más detalles, Seiya echó a correr hacia el estacionamiento acompañado de su compañero, dispuesto a poner en su lugar a ese idiota.

Ya lo tenía harto con su actitud. Lo iba a hacer pagar una a una, y no tendría piedad con el petulante. 

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Aphrodite estaba oculto entre las sombras, cuando rato atrás le envió un mensaje a Deathmask, indicando que era momento de que ellos también ingresaran al instituto. Desde hacía varios minutos él había entrado, para calcular el momento más oportuno y así entrar en acción.

El tatuador junto a sus amigos; se colaron al instituto con todo lo que necesitaban, cuidando siempre que nadie los viera; dispuestos a hacer su trabajo. El plan era sencillo y tenían el tiempo contado, por lo que debían ser veloces para no levantar sospechas.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Allí en el salón, la música seguía retumbando con la intención de dejar sordos a los estudiantes. Todos bailaban o saltaban despreocupados, perdidos en sus propias burbujas de felicidad, sin imaginar que varios de sus compañeros tenían planeadas diversas venganzas o bromas por demás pesadas.

Gracias a la votación del consejo estudiantil, Shion accedió a no contratar a un dj como en años anteriores. La resolución de los muchachos fue práctica: dejar programada una portátil con música variada, y conectar el equipo de sonido y todas las bocinas. En la otra portátil, tenían el programa encargado de las luces, eso para que no hubiesen confusiones cuando cambiaran la iluminación y música al coronar a los " _Reyes de la Noche_ ".

Shion puso una sola condición: nadie tenía permiso de cambiar la música, salvo los chicos del consejo estudiantil.

Sin que ninguno de los fiesteros lo notara, un chico se coló a un costado de la tarima, donde se encontraba el estante que tenía los dos ordenadores encargados de la música y las luces, además del equipo de sonido y una de las bocinas.

Su trabajo era simple: debía moderar las luces del salón y el patio. Necesitaban que todo estuviera casi a oscuras.

En su nerviosismo, optó por usar la enorme bocina como muro, ya que no quería ser descubierto por nadie. Pero al pisar con fuerza y removerse, con el metal que decoraba la suela de sus botas, rasgó la cubierta de plástico de los cables del equipo de sonido y de las enormes bocinas, dejando una parte del cableado interno expuesto.

Bufando por la cantidad de cables enredados a sus pies, pateó toda la maraña a un costado, cerca de la mesa de bebidas que estaba a unos cuantos pasos.

Cuando se hizo del control de las luces, las programó para que disminuyeran su intensidad de a poco, hasta quedar tenues. Acto seguido, colocó en la cola de reproducción algunas canciones románticas, usándolas como pretexto por el cambio de luces. Satisfecho con su trabajo, se alejó de allí sin que nadie lo viera.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Alberich le daba las últimas indicaciones a sus cómplices, en el momento en que las luces se fueron opacando paulatinamente, dejando a los fiesteros casi a oscuras. Los estudiantes que bailaban, soltaron chiflidos al notar la escasez de iluminación, mas nadie le dio importancia a ese detalle. En el patio, los profesores se extrañaron por el cambio; sin embargo; dado el tipo de música, concluyeron que los otros profesores habían permitido la idea.

Milo, que bailaba con Camus la primer balada de la noche, se movía lentamente rozando sus labios sobre los ajenos, dejando besos suaves que hacían suspirar a su compañero. El ambiente era íntimo, gracias a la música y la luz moderada, por lo que aprovecharon para compartir algunos besos y caricias discretas.

Algunas parejitas más se formaron, dispuestas a aprovechar la música. Eo aunque intentó varios acercamientos con Pharaoh, el egipcio se distraía hablando de temas triviales que pateaban sus intenciones, aún así el chileno bailó con Pharaoh manteniéndolo bien pegado a su cuerpo. Isaac tuvo suerte con Sorrento, pues a pesar de que Kanon estaba cerca, el joven flautista estaba embelesado bailando a su lado.

Bud estiró la mano dispuesto a atrapar la muñeca de Ikki; sin embargo; Kagaho lo sostuvo del hombro y con una sonrisa siniestra lo invitó, dejándolo por demás extrañado. Sin otra opción aceptó bailar con su  _tétrico cuñado_ , para no desairar su  _amabilidad_. Misty, Alone, Hyoga y Queen, vieron a la pareja con odio. Kanon y Aioria, Saga y Mu, Tenma y Regulus eran otras parejas que también bailaban distraídos, ajenos a las malas vibras de algunos compañeros.

A los pocos minutos, Regulus se alejó un tanto enfurruñado, ya que no le agradaba bailar de esa forma tan empalagosa. Cruzado de brazos, torció los labios mirando a los demás destilando miel, al ritmo de la música de " _abuelitos_ ". Así fue hasta que un compañero se le acercó, para informarle que el profesor Ilias lo estaba buscando. Al instante, Regulus salió del salón dispuesto a buscar a su padre, mientras charlaba con su compañero.

En el patio, Shun bailaba pegado a Algethi, sonriendo divertido por la torpeza del mayor en cada paso. Había salido un rato a tomar aire, y cuando el mayor lo invitó no pudo negarse. Jabu y Ban se dedicaron a bailar, y más que nada a comer y pulular de un lado a otro como ánimas en pena, ocultando a la perfección su nerviosismo.

Lune platicaba con uno de sus compañeros, debido a que Alberich se le había perdido de vista y a su hermanastro no le había visto ni un pelo desde hacía rato. El chico le sonrió al hijo de Minos, y sosteniéndolo de la mano, le pidió que lo acompañara al estacionamiento, pues en su auto había algo importante que quería mostrarle.

Así cada uno de los estudiantes estaba en su propio planeta mental, pero al inicio de la tercer canción, sucedió algo inesperado. Una broma fue el preludio al caos, seguidas de otras travesuras que dieron lugar a la desgracia.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Para molestia de Shiryu, Tenma estaba inquieto porque Seiya aún no regresaba, por lo que el muchacho de ojos caoba y pelo castaño, lo dejó a media pista ya que le interesaba buscar a su hermano menor.

Cuando preguntó por el paradero del chico en el grupo, con una sonrisa, Alone le aseguró que rato atrás lo vio bailando en el patio junto a uno de sus compañeros de salón. Kagaho, aunque tenía bajo amenaza de muerte a Tenma (por ser novio de Sui, chico al que apreciaba como otro hermano), le tenía gran aprecio a Seiya.

—Te acompaño a buscarlo —indicó dejando de lado a Bud.

Había notado algo desde el inicio de la fiesta: Geki y sus amigos no andaban cerca. En toda la noche no les había visto ni un pelo, y eso era sospechoso.

Haciéndole señas a sus primos, les pidió que los acompañaran a buscar a Seiya. Sin perder tiempo, ni siquiera para preguntar razones, los gemelos los acompañaron y salieron del salón.

A los pocos minutos, Aioria decidió salir al patio por un rato. El calor dentro del salón era sofocante, así que; Isaac, Pharaoh, Eo, Mu y Sorrento; decidieron hacer lo mismo, pues estaban sudando hasta lo imposible. En cambio Ikki se quedó bailando con Jacob, para enfado de Bud.

El muchacho de ojos ámbar, estaba a punto de mandar al infierno a todo el mundo. En toda la jodida fiesta, no había podido bailar con Ikki como quería. Mosqueado por la noche desastrosa, se acercó a la puerta lateral derecha, que daba a los pasillos, para al menos refrescarse un poco.

Otros estudiantes también optaron por salir debido al calor, del mismo modo, varios empezaron a despedirse de sus compañeros a pesar que aún faltaban quince para las nueve. Su hora límite había llegado. Debían ir a casa.

Allí donde bailaban Camus y Milo, a pocos pasos se encontraba Misty. El chico rubio suspiró negando un par de veces, mientras veía bailar a los que quedaban. Le ofendía ser rechazado, porque se sabía hermoso, perfecto, alguien que debía estar coronado como uno de los populares del instituto. Era claro que todos allí estaban desubicados, y que necesitaban una lección inolvidable.

Bufando volvió a enviar otro mensaje de texto, por lo que no notó a los chicos encapuchados que se aproximaron desde su costado. Cuando el asqueroso engrudo le aterrizó en la cabeza, cara y hombros apenas reaccionó, aunque no fue rápido de reflejos, porque al instante le dejaron caer plumas y pintura roja.

Chillando por la indignación echó a correr, llorando de la rabia, pero sin ubicar a los culpables debido a la poca luz y el engrudo que con dificultad lograba quitar de sus ojos. Misty salió jurando que iba a vengarse.

Los únicos que notaron la broma pesada, sin ver a los culpables, fueron Milo y Camus. El francés, molesto por la broma estúpida, negó varias veces y le pidió al griego salir de allí. No quería arriesgarse a que le echaran alguna porquería encima. Rápidamente abandonaron el lugar, segundos antes que seis sprinklers de la mitad del salón y seis de los pasillos, fueran activados por los otros bromistas que pululaban por allí y sabían cómo manipular ese sistema contra incendios.

Los estudiantes que quedaban en el salón, empezaron a silbar y quejarse por la  _"lluvia repentina_ ". Los pocos que tomaron el asunto como broma, terminaron por asustarse cuando, a los segundos, a uno de los otros bromistas se le ocurrió activar la alarma de incendios. En ese momento todos corrieron hacia las salidas, empujando y gritando para ponerse a salvo.

Gracias a la manada de estudiantes, Bud fue arrastrado al pasillo que daba a los baños próximos. Asustado por lo que ocurría en tan poco tiempo, intentó regresar para asegurarse que Ikki y sus compañeros estaban bien. Pero en medio de la confusión, dos muchachos aprovecharon para empujarlo con fuerza, haciéndolo aterrizar en el pequeño cuarto donde se guardaban enseres de limpieza, asegurándose de dejarlo encerrado. Riendo por lo bajo, lo dejaron allí y emprendieron la carrera para  _"ponerse a salvo."_

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Deathmask y Huesuda, refunfuñaban bastante molestos debido a lo que acababa de suceder. El par intercambió miradas y algunos comentarios escuetos, mientras esperaban en un callejón cercano al instituto a que Aphrodite los alcanzara. El estudiante se había quedado atrás por cuenta propia, debido a que no quería levantar sospechas de ningún tipo.

Tras varios minutos de paciente espera, Aphrodite corría asegurándose que nadie lo siguiera. No había ningún estudiante cerca. Agitado por la carrera, se hizo una cola alta y abrazó a su novio, antes de ir al auto.

Al estudiante se le notaba el enojo, su rictus lo evidenciaba. El plan había funcionado, sí, pero sólo a medias. Les faltó un detalle importante por culpa de la maldita alarma.

—Me siento bien, pero no completamente satisfecho... hizo falta la guinda en el pastel —murmuró Aphrodite en cuanto abordaron el auto.

Jamás imaginaron que las cosas se saldrían de control.

—Olvídate de eso, ya tendremos otra oportunidad de terminar bien el plan —murmuró su novio.

—¿Todo está listo? ¿Seguros que no quedaron huellas? —inquirió Huesuda, ya que jamás se le pasaba ningún detalle por alto.

Deathmask negó con una sonrisa malévola, mirando a la parte trasera del vehículo que llevaban para la ocasión. Todo estaba en su lugar, al menos con lo que habían conseguido.

—Es hora de irnos. —Junto a la orden, Spika encendió el auto y partieron de allí sin mirar atrás.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Geki y compañía corrieron  _"asustados"_ hacia el extremo del patio, conteniendo las risas debido a _"la broma"_  que acababan de gastar. Debían disimular bien, ya que si alguien los atrapaba con las manos en la masa, estarían en serios problemas.

—Ya saben. Nosotros siempre estuvimos en el patio y los pasillos —ordenó el muchacho Kido, antes de hacer una breve llamada.

Al ver a los otros asentir, en cuanto cortó comunicación, les dio algunas órdenes más con tono severo.

—¿Qué harás con lo de... ya sabes, lo que quedó a medias? —inquirió Jabu con nerviosismo evidente.

—Eso no importa ahora. Por el momento dejaremos todo así —murmuró de mala gana.

No quería arriesgarse más de lo necesario.

—Nos iremos en cinco minutos para no levantar sospechas.

—¿Y lo que dejamos en el auto? —Fue Ban quien preguntó, sintiéndose igual de nervioso que Jabu.  
  
Si alguien veía lo que había en ese auto, sería el fin de todos.

—No te preocupes, imbécil, tengo eso bajo control. —Aseguró confiado.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Gracias a que Radamanthys era un agente entrenado, corrió mucho más rápido que el director y el profesor, debido a eso, llegó al salón de donde provenían los gritos en un parpadeo.

Los profesores estaban en las entradas, gritándole a los alumnos que salieran sin empujar ni tirar a sus compañeros, algo difícil de conseguir. Así que no les quedó más opción que mantenerse atentos, sobre todo a los más pequeños, para evitar que tropezaran y que la marabunta les pasara encima.

El investigador no se conformó con quedarse afuera. A base de empujones se abrió brecha en la entrada lateral, hasta que logró ingresar al salón. El enorme lugar estaba desierto, salvo en las inmediaciones de las puertas, que rápidamente se iban vaciando.

Aunque el sitio estaba apenas iluminado por luces mortecinas, logró distinguir a un par de jovencitos separados por una distancia considerable. Uno estaba casi al fondo de la pista de baile y el otro a un costado de las tarimas.

Hubo un detalle que no le cuadró en esa peculiar escena, por lo que el investigador enfocó toda su atención en esos dos chicos. Un par de segundos después, confirmó sus sospechas, porque uno de los jovencitos empezó a gritarle al otro con desesperación.

Debido al instinto, intuición y adrenalina se puso en estado de alerta, justo cuando percibió un golpe potente en uno de sus sentidos, que aturdió su concentración por un brevísimo instante. Radamanthys no lo pensó, por mero reflejo echó a correr a toda velocidad, cuando vio al muchachito suicida hacer lo mismo. A medio camino lo interceptó, abrazándolo con fuerza desmesurada, impidiéndole avanzar más.

Había adivinado sus intenciones.

A pocos metros de allí, la tragedia siguió su curso sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Shion y Dohko llegaron al salón cuando todo estaba a oscuras y no quedaba nada. El lugar ya estaba completamente vacío, rodeado por un aura lúgubre debido a las consecuencias de lo sucedido instantes atrás. Afuera, los profesores intentaron calmar a los estudiantes, pues algunos alcanzaron a notar que en uno de los extremos del salón algo marchaba mal.

Intentando mantener la calma, ya que sólo recibieron órdenes de verificar el estado de los chicos y evacuar el plantel, los maestros junto al director controlaron la situación. Tras una rápida inspección, se cercioraron que no había ningún jovencito herido, salvo varios asustados. Así que dieron órdenes de llamar a sus padres o que se retiraran a sus casas en caso de disponer de auto, dando por finalizada la fiesta.

La mayoría de jóvenes seguían dispersos gracias a la confusión y el apagón, por lo que les fue difícil localizarse entre ellos en semejante desorden. Yato, Albiore y Krest sugirieron que enviaran mensajes para localizar a los que no aparecían, ya que debían irse lo antes posible.

Esa orden de Shion era prioridad.

El grupo de Geki fue el primero en retirarse, seguido por Alberich y sus amigos, y otros estudiantes más. En el caso de Saga, Kanon y Kagaho, perdieron de vista a Tenma y buscaban con desesperación a Ikki, pero en su lugar sólo encontraron a Bud, que encerrado en el cuarto de enseres pedía auxilio a todo pulmón. Aunque les sorprendió encontrarlo allí, concluyeron que gracias a las alarmas y el desorden había terminado encerrado por error. A Bud no terminó de convencerle la explicación, mas terminó por aceptarla.

Aunque los chicos intentaron regresar al salón para buscar a Ikki y a los demás, descubrieron que tres de las puertas estaban cerradas. La única entrada que seguía entreabierta, era custodiada por los profesores Ilias, Dohko y Cid, quienes impedían que absolutamente nadie se acercara al lugar que expedía un olor extraño.

Sin otra opción, porque los estaban sacando, los gemelos le enviaron un mensaje a Ikki pidiéndole que pasara la noche en casa de Isaac, Pharaoh o Tenma, o que en el mejor de los casos le pidiera aventón a cualquiera de ellos. Cuando caminaron hacia sus autos, siguieron con su búsqueda. No encontraron ni a Ikki ni a ninguno de los que bailaban con ellos rato atrás.

De Isaac, Eo, Pharaoh, Mu, Milo, Aphrodite, Sorrento, Camus, Tenma, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, Misty, Regulus, Alone o Aioria, no había rastro alguno.

Por otro lado Tenma seguía desesperado por que Seiya no aparecía por ningún lado, por lo que optó por hacer lo mismo que Kagaho y sus primos. Rápidamente le envió un mensaje a su hermano, preguntándole por su paradero para ir a buscarlo. Al instante recibió respuesta. El chico aseguró que iba en camino a casa de uno de sus amigos. Aquello calmó los nervios de Tenma. Mucho más animado, envió otro mensaje pidiéndole que por la mañana lo llamara para ir a por él. Dos segundos después, recibió por respuesta un emoticon conocido.

Luego de hablar con el director, Albiore le envió un mensaje a Hyoga, informando que por esa noche debía acampar donde Shion, ya que Shiryu y Mu fueron enviados a su casa. El profesor recibió un escueto "Ok" por respuesta, que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Su hijo estaba así de cortante desde el problema en el centro comercial.

En el caso de Bud, siguió avanzando con Kagaho y los gemelos, buscando tanto a Ikki como a su hermano Syd, pero al no encontrar rastro alguno de los chicos, optó por hacer lo recomendado por los profesores. La respuesta tardó un poco más en llegar. En el mensaje, Syd le informó que se había ido a casa desde hacía rato y que estaba con su padre. Eso le tranquilizó a la vez que le hizo sentir culpable, ya que por su actitud había arruinado la noche de su gemelo. Sabía que tendría problemas con su padre en cuanto llegara a casa.

Poco a poco los chicos fueron saliendo. Los que tenían auto se retiraron a prisa, llevando a alguno de sus amigos a su respectiva casa. Los padres o choferes que llegaron a buscar a algunos estudiantes, se limitaron a recogerlos en la amplia entrada del oeste, donde tenían permitido aparcar y sí había luz.

Mientras los estudiantes salían por el otro lado; supervisados por Teneo, Krest y Yato; el profesor Cid recibió a las ambulancias, bomberos y algunos oficiales que estacionaron frente a la entrada principal del Sophos. Entre tanto, Shion dio la noticia de lo ocurrido a los maestros.

De todos los estudiantes, justo cuando sonó la alarma de incendios, uno de ellos fingió nerviosismo a la perfección en todo momento. Lo más admirable, fue su manera de ocultar el enfado que lo carcomía, dado que no había conseguido todo lo que deseaba, solo una parte. Mientras aún sonaba la alarma, a toda prisa le envió un mensaje a su amante, informando que le tenía una enorme sorpresa y que podrían verse hasta en unos días.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

En la parte trasera de la camioneta panel color negro, que estaba estacionada en las cercanías desde hacía rato, dos jovencitos se quejaban, intentando quitarse las ataduras de las manos y escupir la mordaza que les impedía gritar por ayuda. Estaban inmovilizados, tendidos en una alfombra mullida que rodeaba tanto el piso como los lados del vehículo. Ninguno de ellos alcanzaba a comprender el motivo ni mucho menos el chiste de aquella broma de mal gusto.

De hecho no podían creer que el chico que los llevó hasta allí fuera así de imbécil.

Durante unos minutos se removieron, batallando de forma infructuosa contra aquello que les robaba la libertad. Querían terminar con esa broma, irse e incluso golpear al idiota que los arrastró hacia ese lugar.

Sin embargo, dejaron de creer que se trataba de una broma, cuando el tipo que los acompañaba, se aproximó con lentitud, murmurando amenazas que los llenaron de escalofríos. Al quedar a su lado, soltó un golpe a cada chico. Eso bastó para dejarlos quietos.

Sin otra mejor opción, esperaron con paciencia a que su acompañante los liberara. Nunca sucedió algo así. Por el contrario, cuando el tipo recibió una llamada, escucharlo los arrastró a la desesperación.

—Sí, sigo aquí. Dile a los demás que metan prisa porque no tenemos tiempo, y alguien nos puede descubrir —murmuró de mal humor—. Olvídense del otro... déjalo para después.

Asustados hasta la médula, ambos chicos vieron al hombre acortar distancia sin decir palabra, apenas sonriendo siniestro. En absoluto silencio, uno a uno los inyectó de forma salvaje, dejando en evidencia que no le importaba su suerte. De a poco, el par de estudiantes empezaron a perder la conciencia gracias al sueño forzado, pesado.

Tan solo uno de los muchachos alcanzó a escuchar el timbre del móvil. Con la mirada nublada, por culpa del sedante, vio al tipo toquetear el teléfono. Segundos después, entre parpadeos con los que intentaba mantenerse despierto, el hombre desapareció de su vista, antes de abrir la puerta para recibir a sus cómplices.

Negando despacio, porque no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, cerró los ojos de a poco hasta que todo fue oscuridad absoluta.

Sin saberlo, a partir de ese momento, sus vidas tenían precio y fecha de caducidad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria:
> 
> Sprinklers: Son un sistema de extinción de incendios. Por lo general se activan al detectar el aumento de temperatura asociado al fuego o el humo generado por la combustión.
> 
> Los chicos que gastaron la broma, usaron las válvulas manuales para activar algunos de los sprinklers.


	26. Capítulo 25 — Misfortune At The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La desgracia ocurrida en el salón, intervención de Radamanthys y el equipo de oficiales. El asesino va al lugar pactado a ver la sorpresa que le tiene su amante secreto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> Muerte de un personaje, rape, tortura y algo de gore. Si esos temas no son de su agrado, recomiendo discreción, y en el mejor de los casos, saltar el capítulo.

 

 

Aunque era su trabajo y durante años se entrenó arduamente para mantener la mente fría, las ideas en claro y el control en todo momento, habían situaciones que lo sorprendían al pillarlo con la guardia baja.

El investigador Radamanthys Wadlow, había ido al instituto Sophos con la intención de conseguir expedientes e información que le ayudaran con el caso " _Angel Thieves_ ". Y más que eso, quería una alternativa práctica que le sirviera para pasar sobre el protocolo que, lejos de ayudar, sólo ponía obstáculos en su camino.

Jamás pensó o siquiera imaginó que en una fiesta de muchachitos mimados se vería a la cara con la desgracia, la muerte y el terror.

Debido a los empujones cuando los sprinklers y la alarma se activaron, las bebidas y bocadillos cayeron desparramados por la mesa y el suelo, salpicando todo a su alrededor.

Jacob era uno de los chicos que se encontraba al lado de la mesa de bebidas cuando eso sucedió, ya que instantes atrás se ofreció a ir por soda para Ikki y él.

Gracias al sonido estridente de la alarma, los gritos y la carrera de sus compañeros, el muchachito se asustó quedándose en blanco por unos momentos, hasta que también intentó alejarse dispuesto a salir del salón. Para su infortunio, sus pies quedaron enredados entre los cables del equipo de sonido, que a pesar del desastre aún seguía funcionando con interferencia. 

A Jacob le bastó dar algunos tirones para que la bocina cayera a un lado, llevándose consigo al equipo de sonido y uno de los ordenadores. Gracias al peso y el movimiento, los cables que tenían el plástico protector rasgados, aterrizaron en el charco.

La descarga eléctrica se hizo presente.

Casi al fondo del salón, Ikki lo llamó a gritos pidiéndole que salieran de allí; mas al ver a su compañero de música " _temblar"_ , junto al chasquido y chisporroteo característicos del cortocircuito; entró en pánico en segundos. Sin pensarlo ni un momento, corrió dispuesto a sacar a Jacob de esa trampa mortal, hasta que poco antes de llegar a su objetivo, una torre de músculos interrumpió su marcha con un abrazo que lo dejó sin aire.

—¡Quédate quieto! —gritó Radamanthys, hundiendo el rostro de Ikki en su pecho fornido para que no viera lo que sucedía a pocos metros de allí.

Todo cerca de las mesas estaba encharcado, lo que hacía imposible ayudar al otro estudiante, que seguía sufriendo las consecuencias de la descarga. Aquello duró apenas unos instantes más, que al agente y al muchachito entre sus brazos le supieron a eternidad.

Radamanthys pidió a gritos que cortaran la electricidad, pero antes que Cid (el único profesor que entró al salón), lograra acatar la orden, el estallido provocado por el cortocircuito mandó a volar a Jacob varios metros junto al apagón.

A pesar de la luz tenue y los esfuerzos del oficial, Ikki alcanzó a ver a su amiguito mientras agonizaba de pie: los ojos, nariz, boca y orejas sangraban, el cuerpo convulso humeaba, de los dedos al antebrazo derecho tenía la piel reventada y llena de materia, el cuello y la mitad del rostro del mismo lado empezaban a asarse.

Aquello era un fiambre. Una imagen cruda que no podía apartar de su mente.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Ver películas de matanzas, terror, tripas, sangre y muertes violentas, no era lo mismo que presenciarlo en la vida real. Por mucho era mil veces peor. Ese día comprendió la lección.

El hedor a carne chamuscada, plástico quemado y sangre, hizo toser a Ikki, quien no terminaba de calmarse y lloraba de forma desgarradora. A pesar del apagón, Cid cortó la electricidad por precaución dejando el salón en completa oscuridad, dado que las ventanas habían sido tapiadas. Ni siquiera la luz de la luna alcanzaba a colarse por las puertas, pues casi al instante fueron cerradas por Cid, gracias a las órdenes que le dio Radamanthys.

Ikki aborrecía eso.

No se atrevía a llamarle fobia, pero desde hacía diez años, la oscuridad no era su amiga. En la oscuridad fue que perdió a sus padres de forma trágica. La oscuridad solo llevaba desgracia y terror a su vida.

Casi rayando en la histeria y el shock, el adolescente lloraba tanto por la pérdida como por el pánico. Ikki no alcanzó a escuchar al agente, que le pedía calmarse y salir de allí. El muchacho de quince años sólo atinó a comprender un detalle primordial: el cuerpo musculoso del hombre alto, fungía como un excelente soporte. Estaba seguro que si lo soltaba, quedaría perdido en la oscuridad por la eternidad.

Al notar que Ikki no era capaz de moverse ni reaccionar, Radamanthys optó por cargarlo en volandas y sacarlo de allí, usando su memoria como guía para ubicar la puerta lateral, que fue la única que apenas quedaba abierta.

Justo antes de abandonar el lugar, el oficial le ordenó a Cid que no permitiera entrar a nadie hasta que él volviera. Al español le sorprendió de sobremanera ver allí al agente, aunque tampoco demostró su sentir ni se tomó el tiempo de indagar los motivos de su presencia. Habían asuntos mucho más importantes por resolver. Sin dudarlo, le prometió que cuidaría esa entrada.

Cuando salió, Radamanthys decidió ir a su auto, sin detenerse a buscar a alguien que le ayudara con el chiquillo traumatizado; pues para ese momento, según sus cálculos; todos los estudiantes y profesores debían estar en el patio al otro lado del salón.

Radamanthys avanzó a paso firme y veloz, dirigiéndose al pequeño estacionamiento destinado a los visitantes, el cual afortunadamente seguía iluminado. En cuanto llegó a su auto, se las apañó para acomodar al chico en el asiento trasero, le tendió una botella de agua y usó la radio que tenía instalada para cualquier emergencia.

De inmediato se comunicó con el departamento de investigación y los bomberos, a pesar que sabía los últimos iban en camino en cuanto la alarma de incendios saltó. Sin embargo, tomó esa medida para dar indicaciones precisas, informando que había un menor de edad fallecido, por lo que precisaba del equipo forense y al representante del Ministerio Público. En cuanto terminó, enfocó su atención en el muchachito.

—Eres el demonio travieso de la vez pasada, ¿no? —Dispuesto a distraerlo para hacerlo reaccionar, Radamanthys mencionó un tema ajeno, aprovechando que conocía el mismo para ganarse su confianza.

Ikki siguió ido en su propio mundo. Con la mirada perdida, lloraba en silencio y temblaba arrebujado en el asiento, reviviendo una y otra vez en su mente lo acontecido instantes atrás. El agente suspiró. A sabiendas que el intento de charla no tenía caso, se alejó para buscar un dulce y un par de linternas en la guantera.

Al volver, se acomodó a un costado del chico, sostuvo el rostro juvenil con suavidad y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Escúchame. Te quedarás aquí, así que pórtate bien hasta que regrese por ti... aquí estás a salvo. —Aunque intentó sonreír para darle algo de confianza, no pudo, por lo que se limitó a entregarle un dulce de miel para el susto y la presión, ya que lo notó demasiado pálido.

Ikki se llevó el caramelo a la boca de manera mecánica con la ayuda del mayor, quien también le ayudó a recostarse, para luego cubrirlo con su chaqueta. Era como si estuviera ajeno a la realidad, el muchacho se dejó hacer cual muñeco, sin poner resistencia ni mencionar palabra. Radamanthys se aseguró que quedara cómodo, y tras cerrar la puerta, regresó sobre sus pasos corriendo a toda velocidad para colaborar con el director.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

La tensión, tristeza, estrés e incredulidad, formaban parte del pesado ambiente, tornando lúgubre e incómodo el momento que cada uno de los presentes vivían.

Nadie estaba de humor.

En cuanto controlaron a los estudiantes mandandolos al otro lado, bajo la supervisión de algunos profesores; Shion, Dohko, Cid y Radamanthys; fueron quienes entraron a verificar lo acontecido en el salón. El director y el agente iban con linternas, los otros dos iluminaban todo a su paso con sus móviles, en lo que esperaban a que el profesor Teneo regresara a encender el generador, y echara a andar las luces de emergencia de esa parte del instituto.

A pasos lentos, sintiéndose como los protagonistas agobiados de una película de terror, los hombres se acercaron a identificar al jovencito que pereció electrocutado. Al ver el cadáver, a los profesores por igual, se les atoró un nudo en la garganta a la vez que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Era lamentable la pérdida de alguien tan jóven que apenas iniciaba con su vida.

Tras ordenar que nadie moviera el cuerpo del estudiante, Radamanthys se alejó un momento. Con tiento se acercó a la mesa de bebidas, donde descubrió la maraña de cables enredados, manteles, botanas, botellas y vasos plásticos a medio derretir. Con la linterna enfocó la bocina y el portátil tirados a un costado, y que aún humeaban en medio del charco, frunciendo el entrecejo por la distancia que había de los aparatos al cableado.

Eso no cuadraba.

—Director Arietis, que nadie toque nada de la escena. —Su voz autoritaria hizo eco en el salón, sobresaltando a los profesores, que de inmediato se acercaron a él.

—¿Descubrió algo? —inquirió Shion, mientras Dohko y Cid hacían hasta lo imposible para buscar algún detalle importante que lograra captar su atención. No vieron nada fuera de lo normal.

—Los cables de los aparatos no tendrían que estar al lado de la mesa —obvió alzando la ceja.

—Por el desorden los alumnos pudieron...

—Esto no fue accidental. —Radamanthys señaló la distancia entre cables y aparatos, antes de negar—. Alguien lanzó los cables hacia acá. Además, la alarma y los sprinklers se activaron antes del cortocircuito... y curiosamente, sólo funcionaron los sprinklers del fondo del salón y los del pasillo, nunca los de este lado.

Los profesores apretaron los labios, sin saber qué decir al respecto, ya que no tomaron en cuenta nada de eso. Cid recordó ese detalle también, por lo que le dio la razón al investigador. Shion se llevó la mano a la frente, negándose a creer que aquello fuera producto de alguna una broma. Mucho menos quería reconocer que alguien lo hizo con la intención de provocar esa catástrofe.

—Mis compañeros ya vienen en camino. Uno de ellos es excelente para recolectar evidencias, por eso les pedí que no toquen nada.

—Entiendo. Al momento nadie puede ingresar al salón. —Shion concedió con gesto austero, reafirmando su orden previa.

Los cuatro hombres se alejaron de allí, dispuestos a salir del lugar y así dejar limpia la escena. Radamanthys prefería que los oficiales se hicieran cargo del delicado asunto.

—Esto va más allá de una simple broma —murmuró mirando de soslayo a Shion, luego de que llegaran al patio de enfrente. Cid fue el único que siguió de largo, para ir a recibir a los bomberos—. ¿Cree que alguien haya podido colarse en la fiesta? ¿Algún alumno recibió amenazas de cualquier tipo?

El director; en apariencia estaba tranquilo; pero su cabeza era un real caos. Quería gritar, llorar, correr lejos, solucionar todo aquello de un plumazo. Quería cualquier cosa, menos estar allí, obligándose a sufrir de forma estoica ese instante.

—No... no que yo recuerde ahora mismo —musitó llamando con una seña a los profesores que estaban cerca. Debía informarles lo sucedido dentro del salón.

—El día de hoy, se les pidió a tres hombres que salieran. Ellos estuvieron en los actos de la mañana, pero al no ser estudiantes, antes que la fiesta diera inicio Shion les indicó que no podían estar aquí —explicó Dohko luego de tomar la palabra.

El profesor de historia apoyó su mano en el hombro de Shion, intentando demostrar, con ese pequeño gesto, que estaba a su lado. Deseaba transmitirle fuerza, consuelo y apoyo. Sin necesidad de que su pareja se lo dijera, sabía que sufría en silencio por lo acontecido.

—¿Tienen idea de quiénes son esos tres hombres? —preguntó el serio oficial.

—Nunca antes se les había visto aquí, por eso les pedí que se retiraran... me dieron mala impresión —respondió Shion.

—Sus aspectos. Los tres parecían... maleantes. Uno de ellos tenía piercings por todas partes y llevaba el cabello teñido de forma curiosa, como con patrones. —Dohko intentó hacer memoria para mencionar alguna otra particularidad más específica, pero debido a la migraña solo eso recordó.

Le incomodaba hablar de ello. Dohko no era partícipe de juzgar a nadie por su aspecto, mas reconocía que Deathmask y compañía eran hombres intimidantes, de esos que se evitan al andar por la calle. Huesuda era quien tenía peor aspecto.

—¿Por qué estaban aquí? Es decir... ¿qué alumno los trajo al plantel?

—No lo sabemos. De hecho un par de alumnos los saludaron... parecían conocerlos —aclaró Shion.

—Le agradeceré si me da los nombres de los alumnos.

—Ikki Antzas, Pharaoh Sphinx... creo que también Eo Scylla, pero no estoy muy seguro del último. —Dohko suspiró agotado, era como si ese simple esfuerzo le hubiera robado toda la energía.

Radamanthys asintió con seriedad, mientras anotaba los nombres de los estudiantes.

El agente se podía jactar de muchos atributos; se sabía valiente, honorable, eficiente, responsable, culto, perfeccionista, excelente en el tiro y defensa personal, era un crack para los golpes; pero lo que destacaba de ese amplio repertorio, era su memoria prodigiosa.

Debido a esa fascinante característica, recordó que Ikki y Pharaoh eran los responsables de la broma anterior. Aunque claro, en aquella ocasión el par de jovencitos sólo estaban jugando.

—Gracias por su colaboración, profesor. De cualquier forma, mi equipo y yo seguiremos con los interrogatorios en caso que sea necesario... además vamos a necesitar que nos muestren los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad —mencionó con tono plano, propio del protocolo y el diálogo ensayado, dando por finalizadas las preguntas.

Dohko y Shion asintieron apesadumbrados. A los pocos instantes los bomberos, peritos y oficiales hicieron acto de presencia. El comandante Veronica Nasu, el analista Shaka Ghoshal, el agente forense Nachi Urufu y el oficial Valentine Alraune, eran los que conformaban el equipo de la policía que él solicitó. De inmediato todos se acercaron al director para preguntar por lo acontecido, pidiéndole que los llevaran al lugar de los hechos.

La parte más pesada de la noche apenas empezaba.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Para cuando los oficiales ingresaron al salón, las luces de emergencia iluminaban todo. Valentine acordonó con una cinta amarilla la sección donde ocurrió el accidente, asegurándose con ello que absolutamente nadie irrumpiera en la escena. Acto seguido, todos esperaron a que el representante del Ministerio Público y su secretario se presentaran.

Shion estaba a punto de colapsar por los nervios, de hecho Dohko fue a conseguirle agua y una pastilla, evitando así que su pareja sufriera de una crisis.

Ahogándose por la pena, el director sostuvo la mano de su amante, amigo y apoyo, pidiéndole que lo acompañara. Le correspondía la parte más difícil: tenía que llamar a los padres del niño, ya que debía darles la nefasta noticia cuanto antes.

Los demás profesores, se dedicaron a responder el interrogatorio al que Valentine los sometió. No era nada formal, por el contrario, eran casi las mismas preguntas que el agente Wadlow le hizo a Shion instantes atrás. Luego de un rato, algunos de los maestros se retiraron, a excepción de Ilias, Teneo, Cid y Albiore, quienes estaban dispuestos a seguir apoyando en cualquier asunto a Shion.

Cid permaneció allí charlando con Radamanthys por media hora, hasta que mencionó que debía llegar a casa cuanto antes. El oficial asintió, comprendiendo los motivos de su cuñado.

El equipo esperó por casi una hora, hasta que el fiscal Minos Halvorsen y su secretario Byaku Renge hicieron acto de presencia. Minos estaba molesto, y no se dignó a ocultar su sentir, ya que se vio obligado a interrumpir la noche especial que tenía con su pareja Albafica.

El elegante hombre se acercó de mal talante a los oficiales y director, pidiendo ver la escena cuanto antes y así terminar rápido su trabajo; sin embargo; todo su mal genio se fue al garete al ver el fiambre que decoraba el salón. Haciendo uso de su autocontrol; pues el jovencito fallecido era casi de la misma edad que su hijo Lune, quien también estuvo en la fiesta; empezó con la labor.

Junto a su eficiente y fiel secretario, Minos cruzó el área acordonada cuidadosamente, moviéndose con precisión para así no alterar la escena. Fue entonces que empezó a dar fe de los hechos, ante todos los presentes que guardaban absoluto silencio o en algunos casos lloraban desgarradoramente.

Los padres de Jacob habían llegado rato atrás, uno de ellos al ver a la distancia lo ocurrido se desmayó y tuvo que ser asistido por el profesor Ilias. Aún así, en cuanto se recuperó, se presentó para escuchar el testimonio del fiscal.

En cuanto Minos terminó, junto a Byaku, se retiró de allí para permitirle a los forenses hacer su trabajo.

Shaka y Nachi se caracterizaban por ser serios, profesionales y precisos. Con cámara y regleta métrica en mano, rápidamente empezaron a ubicar los indicios que encontraron en el lugar. Pacientes midieron el cadáver, lo marcaron con el número uno, tomaron fotografías, y procedieron a medir las distancias y marcar todos los indicios a su alrededor, antes de pasar a la mesa donde se produjo el cortocircuito.

Cuando barrieron con la escena, procedieron a embalar los indicios que llamaron su atención: la maraña de cables, el equipo de sonido y el ordenador. Tras embalar, marcaron las bolsas como correspondía: con sus nombres, el número de la averiguación, fecha y especificación del contenido, para así llevarlas al laboratorio y analizarlas.

Fue buen rato después que los oficiales terminaron con su trabajo, lo que le permitió a Minos levantar el cadáver y trasladarlo al depósito de la morgue judicial, para proseguir con la necropsia correspondiente. Dando el pésame a los presentes, el fiscal se despidió poniéndose a las órdenes de Shion y se retiró del lugar, seguido del equipo de oficiales.

Los padres del adolescente seguían llorando, sintiéndose destrozados y desubicados por igual. Era como si a partir de ese momento hubieran perdido el rumbo de sus vidas, al despertar a una realidad cruel que quisieron creer era una pesadilla.

Apenas por la mañana vieron a su hijo apoyar al joven pianista. Jacob participó animado en la interpretación, de la que habló por semanas, como si ese proyecto fuese lo más importante de su vida. No podían creer que horas atrás, lo vieron cantar, bailar, recibir ovaciones de parte de todos, actuar como enano en una obra absurda. Sobre todo, también lo vieron reír alegre y orgulloso cuando les mostró las medallas que se ganó por su empeño.

No podían ni querían aceptar que estaba muerto.

Ilias y Albiore, al ver a los dos hombres destrozados, se ofrecieron amablemente a acompañarlos, ya que no estaban en condiciones de conducir ni sobrellevar lo que aún les faltaba. Los profesores sabían que los padres necesitaban apoyo más que nunca.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Dohko y Teneo permanecieron al lado de Shion en todo momento, incluso cuando el director no tuvo más fuerzas y se sentó en el pasillo. Ya todos se habían retirado, por lo que por fin, podía dar rienda suelta a una mínima parte de su pesar.

—Jamás llegué a imaginar que la fiesta acabaría de esa manera —musitó derrotado, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas que luchaba por contener.

Dohko apretó los labios al sentir una opresión en su pecho. Jamás había visto a Shion así de destrozado, salvo cuando falleció su padre. Él mejor que nadie, sabía que no existían palabras de consuelo y apoyo que sirvieran para esos momentos. Todo lo que se decía; así fuera de corazón; sonaba vacío, sin sentido.

—Nadie pensó que las cosas acabarían así.

Suspirando con pesar, Dohko se sentó al lado de su amante, abrazándolo con suavidad y sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Teneo, al ver la escena, se excusó para ir a verificar que las puertas del lado del estacionamiento estaban cerradas, a pesar que fue él junto a Krest, quienes se encargaron de eso luego de que los estudiantes salieran.

—No puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Yo era el encargado de vigilar la fiesta... y mira lo que sucedió. —Shion limpió con suavidad las lágrimas, que caprichosas, se desprendieron de sus ojos.

—No fue tu culpa. Los profesores también estábamos a cargo... y nadie vio nada fuera de lo común...

—Y aún así, según el agente Wadlow, todo parece indicar que el supuesto accidente fue hecho adrede. —Shion negó varias veces, manteniendo la mirada perdida en un punto lejano del patio. No quería creer aquello—. ¿Y ahora?

—Sólo nos queda esperar a que los forenses confirmen o nieguen la teoría del investigador.

Tanto Shion como Dohko, no supieron qué resolución era mejor. Si se confirmaba el asunto, quería decir que había un homicida en el instituto. En el caso de que las pruebas salieran negativas, como autoridades ellos quedaban mal.

Al rato, cuando Teneo regresó a su lado, los tres hombres salieron del instituto a paso calmo, luego de decidir que revisarían las cintas de seguridad al día siguiente, cuando llegaran a limpiar el desastre.

Sintiendo que la muerte los seguía como sombra, dejaron atrás el instituto, sin imaginar que sus problemas apenas iniciaban.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

En cuanto recibió el mensaje de su joven amante, el hombre sonrió amplio y se preparó para salir. Empezaba a hartarse de la lentitud del chiquillo, ya que era la hora que seguía sin mostrarle las fotografías que le exigió desde principio del año escolar; sin embargo; enterarse que en lugar de entregarle fotos, le entregaría el producto, le hizo verlo desde otra luz. En ese instante estaba animado.

Sin ocultar la satisfacción que lo carcomía, condujo en compañía de dos de sus hombres de confianza, mismos hombres que se encargaban de " _cuidar la mercancía_ ", mientras se organizaba la venta, traslado y transporte.

El lugar donde efectuaba semejantes operaciones, era una pequeña  _granja_  en desuso, situada fuera de la ciudad yendo por el nororiente. Estaba a nombre de una de sus muchas empresas fantasmas, por lo que no había forma de ligarlo a esa propiedad.

El lugar apartado, estaba en medio de un enorme terreno boscoso de difícil acceso. La granja disponía de los servicios necesarios, caballerizas, tres silos y un par de modestas cabañas en las cercanías, que eran ocupadas por sus guardianes. Todo aquello estaba prácticamente rodeado por un bosquecillo que colindaba los alrededores, asegurándose así de no tener vecinos inoportunos ni gente curiosa.

El trayecto era casi de dos horas, media de ellas lejos del asfalto, pero merecía la pena.

En cuanto llegó, ingresó a paso seguro a las caballerizas rodeadas por dos de los silos, las cuales eran custodiadas por media docena de rottweilers. El interior polvoriento tenía aspecto lúgubre, gracias a las telarañas y poca iluminación. Los compartimentos destinados para los caballos, tenían en el piso los recuerdos sangrientos de las anteriores víctimas que alguna vez los utilizaron. Pero en ese instante no había nada allí.

Al fondo se ubicaba su interés. Allí había una escalera amplia que daba al tapanco destinado a almacenar el heno, debajo de la misma, había una trampilla bien disimulada gracias al piso de madera.

Con una seña, el hombre le indicó a uno de sus empleados que abriera la puerta oculta. De inmediato, el tipo se puso a la labor y con linterna en mano bajó los escalones, guiando a su jefe a paso tranquilo hacia el fondo, luego de encender las luces.

La parte de abajo, era un sótano amplio y descuidado, pero bien cimentado y hermético. A diferencia de las caballerizas, la estructura era sólo de concreto, y el " _techo_ " estaba plagado de costaneras que sostenían las enormes planchas de metal acerado, las cuales impedían que la humedad o goteras indeseables afectaran lo que allí se almacenaba.

Aquel lugar fungía de bodega, donde guardaba la mercancía ilegal. Las cajas, por norma general con drogas de todo tipo, se mantenían a salvo allí.

Al fondo había una puerta que daba al amplio baño, que años atrás mandó a instalar a capricho. Ese lugar era el que le interesaba visitar.

Al igual que el resto del lugar, el baño estaba sucio y abandonado, con las paredes y piso llenos de moho y enormes manchas marrones de lo que alguna vez fue sangre. Al lado derecho había una enorme bañera, a un costado un retrete y en la esquina un lavamanos pequeño. En la pared de enfrente habían instaladas dos enormes mesas de cemento alisado, decoradas con grilletes en cada uno de los extremos y cadenas que colgaban sobre las mismas.

En esas mesas era donde desmembraba a los chicos, para vender sus órganos cuando no satisfacían los gustos selectos de sus clientes. A un lado, estaba el grotesco gabinete que guardaba todo tipo de instrumentos esenciales para su trabajo.

Casi jadeando, el hombre vio a los jovencitos tendidos. Uno en cada mesa.

En cuanto llegaron, sus carceleros los habían desnudado y amordazado, limitándose a apresar las manos en los grilletes. Los chicos aún estaban inconscientes gracias al sedante, lo que le permitió a " _su nuevo amo"_ , contemplarlos tranquilamente.

Sin poder contener el morbo y la excitación, el hombre se acercó al chico de pálida piel. Humedeciendo sus labios, recorrió el cuerpo endeble, palpando con morbo la tersa piel dispuesta sólo para él. No se contuvo. Sus ansiosos dedos se deslizaron por cada uno de los rincones de aquel cuerpo, sintiéndose su dueño. Se tomó su tiempo cuando acarició, pellizcó y arañó todo a su paso, encantado con las marcas rojizas que aparecían casi al instante.

Cuando la dureza albergada en su pantalón se hizo insoportable, liberó su miembro, antes de alzar y abrir por completo las piernas del muchachito. Sus manos, trémulas por la ansiedad, tuvieron algo de dificultad cuando apresó los tobillos a las cadenas que colgaban, pero sonrió satisfecho al tenerlo expuesto.

Sosteniéndose de las corvas, el hombre se inclinó y empezó a lamer el periné y el ano, dando lengüetazos certeros. Jadeando arañó los muslos hasta dejar apoyadas las manos en las nalgas, las cuales separó aún más cuando intentó introducir su lengua. Aquello duró apenas un par de minutos, dado que su erección era demandante.

Sin más preparación, lo penetró de una sola embestida, gimiendo con fuerza cuando la estrechez asfixió su miembro. El chico ni siquiera se quejó, mucho menos reaccionó mientras era violado brutalmente. Aún faltaban muchas horas para que consiguiera reaccionar.

El hombre cerró los ojos imaginando el terror en el rostro juvenil, las lágrimas copiosas, los dulces gemidos mezclados con los gritos, y sobre todo las súplicas. Pensar en ello, provocó que sus testículos hinchados se endurecieran aún más, por lo que siguió penetrando a su muñeco con mayor ímpetu. Minutos después, entre jadeos, abandonó el cuerpo y se corrió sobre las nalgas del estudiante.

Con descuido dejó su miembro abandonado, sonriendo satisfecho con la adquisición. El cuerpo del muchacho era delicioso, perfecto. Tras buscar su pañuelo se limpió el sudor de la frente y cuello, sin dejar de mirar a su víctima.

—Que perra más sucia eres —regañó al ver el trasero salpicado de su propia simiente.

A paso calmo, se dirigió al gabinete y buscó un juguete para castigar al chico. Entre tantos escogió un consolador negro inflable, el cual introdujo sin cuidado alguno en el ano maltratado. Con una sonrisa malintencionada empezó a bombear a toda velocidad, deteniéndose sólo cuando consideró que era suficiente, dejando la piel estirada hasta lo imposible. Tranquilamente ajustó el pequeño tornillo para que no escapara el aire, dejando el juguete allí.

Acto seguido, el hombre se aproximó al muchachito moreno. Por brevísimos instantes parpadeó confundido, pues conocía al estudiante y al padre del mismo. Negando suspiró un tanto fastidiado. Por esas razones era que prefería tener un catálogo con fotografías y datos, evitando así cualquier tipo de equivocación. Como fuera la molestia le duró poco, igual tenía carne fresca para vender.

Al igual que con el anterior estudiante palpó el cuerpo dispuesto. Con ese no se tomó tanto tiempo, por el contrario, deslizó los dedos entre las nalgas introduciendo los mismos a la fuerza. Su muñeca se movía frenética al simular el coito, abusando con sus falanges del estrecho canal, que pronto se humedeció debido a la sangre. Fue hasta que estuvo nuevamente erecto, que sus dedos abandonaron el cuerpo para poseerlo como era debido.

El hombre se sentía pletórico. Disponía de dos muchachitos con los que podía divertirse a gusto, hacerles cuanto quisiera; y lo mejor de todo; obtener grandes ganancias.

Para él la noche apenas empezaba.


	27. Capítulo 26 — Devils Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radamanthys pasa la noche con su invitado inesperado, sufriendo las terribles consecuencias de su olvido.  
> Youma, Tholl, Aspros y Defteros, se desesperan porque sus hijos no aparecen por ninguna parte.

 

 

Cuando abandonó el instituto, Radamanthys tenía una migraña tan intensa que estuvo tentado a llamar un taxi, pues no consideró prudente manejar con esa molestia y el sueño que cargaba. Sin embargo, le dio fiaca pensar que al día siguiente debía regresar por su auto.

A esa hora su único interés era llegar a casa y dormir, si era posible, durante una semana. Invernar nunca había sido una idea tan tentadora.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, cuando por fin llegó a su domicilio, descubrió con verdadero horror que el trayecto no lo hizo solo como pensaba. En la parte trasera de su auto, Ikki dormía plácidamente. Eso lo descubrió al girar para alcanzar su chaqueta.

—¡Me cago en todos los dioses del universo! —masculló el agente, dándose de golpes en la frente contra el volante.

Se le había olvidado por completo que dejó guardado al muchachito tras rescatarlo.

Por un brevísimo instante pensó en la idea de llamar al director para informarle de ese estúpido olvido, pero al imaginarse conduciendo de ida y vuelta; y peor aún; la cara que pondría Shion al entregarle a un estudiante dormido y babeado... no, eso era demasiado absurdo para su reputación y curriculum profesional. Su orgullo estaba en juego.

Sin otra opción, Radamanthys abandonó el auto, y tras arrastrar a Ikki del tobillo para sacarlo, ingresó a su morada cargando con su visitante inesperado.

Varios minutos después, Radamanthys se encontraba en medio de un dilema por demás ridículo. Había dejado a Ikki en la habitación de huéspedes especiales, esa que estaba destinada para sus padres cuando se les antojara visitarlo. El lío, era que no sabía si debía o no, quitarle parte del vestuario aún mojado.  
  
Suponía que sin esas prendas el muchachito dormiría mucho más cómodo, además que así le ahorraría un resfriado.

Paseando alrededor de la cama, observó con insistencia al jovencito que seguía perdido en un sueño profundo, delicioso, envidiable. Maldiciendo una y mil veces por tener un huésped, que para colmo era casi un niño, refunfuñó sin dejar de pulular de un lado a otro como un jodido espectro espeluznante, dejando en evidencia parte de su neurosis.

Él no había nacido para ser un excelente anfitrión. A pesar de los esfuerzos de sus padres que lo educaron apropiadamente, era alguien más bien parco, por lo que evitaba recibir visitas. Además, el culmen de todo y verdadero problema, era que el morbo inconsciente de la situación jugaba en su contra.

En teoría, no tenía nada de malo quitarle los pantalones a un adolescente dormido (casi comatoso); sin embargo; el chico estaba allí sin siquiera saberlo, además... le era demasiado tentador desnudarlo. No, no era buena idea. Aquello era ilegal y peligroso por una infinidad de razones.

—Maldición... que no lo voy a violar, no soy tan enfermo —musitó exasperado, a un tris de arrancarse la espesa ceja que lo caracterizaba.

Decidido a imponerse sobre sus " _retorcidos gustos"_ , porque según él no era normal mirar con deseo a un jovencito que estaba lejos de cumplir la mayoría de edad, Radamanthys acortó la poca distancia que lo separaba de la cama.

Fingiendo calma y frialdad en sus movimientos, empezó a quitarle la chaqueta junto a la camisa, dejándolo con la camiseta blanca de tirantes. Aquello fue sencillo, e Ikki no reaccionó. Mucho más animado, porque su mente no jugaba en su contra, procedió a quitarle los zapatos, calcetines y a soltar el botón de los pantalones. Inspirando con fuerza, deslizó la prenda despacio, dejando la vista las piernas torneadas y el ridículo bóxer diminuto con estampado de los muppets.

Radamanthys cerró los ojos por un instante, aferrándose a la imagen de los monigotes sonrientes con tal de no fantasear con otras cosas. Al considerar que tenía todo bajo control, cubrió al muchacho con una manta, dobló la ropa y luego la acomodó sobre una silla.

Cuando se dispuso a apagar la luz para salir de ese pequeño infierno, se detuvo de golpe gracias a la voz adormilada de Ikki.

—No apagues la luz... por favor —suplicó apenas abriendo los ojos.

Radamanthys giró a mirar al demonio maldito. Un mocoso desgraciado, que al parecer, fingía dormir cuando sufrió al desvestirlo.

—¿Estás despierto? —Atinó a preguntar, acercándose despacio.

Ikki bufó, aún medio dormido, y negó. Su mente no funcionaba del todo bien debido al sueño, pero alcanzó a comprender que no estaba en su casa. También reconoció al oficial.

—No... no me dejes... no quiero dormir solo...

La súplica, dicha en un murmullo suave y torpe, tuvo a bien hacer vibrar cada fibra de su ser, destruyendo sus nervios al hacerlos caer como si fueran fichas de dominó. Radamanthys pensó que el universo y fuerzas misteriosas conspiraban en su contra, y que aquello era una especie de castigo divino por sus gustos excéntricos.

Sí, eso debía ser.

—Ya estás grandecito. Duerme solo y no fastidies... que no soy tu padre —masculló luchando por mantenerse firme.

—Ya sé que no eres mi padre... es que... no quiero dormir solo.

Radamanthys suspiró tendido y observó al chico. Los ojos azules aún seguían hinchados por el llanto de rato atrás, además las mejillas tenían rastros de las lágrimas mezcladas con sudor y mugre, que lo hacían lucir divertido. Como un mocoso.

Su lado neurótico, lo impulsó a hacerle pensar que necesita jabón y mucha agua. Su lado pervertido; ese con el que luchaba día a día; le hizo verlo vulnerable y necesitado. Él estaba allí para cubrir sus necesidades. Eso no era nada malo.

—Está bien. Deja voy por mi ropa y regreso. —Se rindió, y no porque haya luchado demasiado contra ello. Simplemente le pareció correcto.

Rato después, Radamanthys se arrepintió hasta la médula por su estúpida decisión.

Luego de acomodarse en la cama, al lado de Ikki, el chico tuvo a bien adherirse a su sagrado cuerpo cual sanguijuela, chupándole la poca calma que le quedaba. 

Pegado a su costado, con las piernas enredadas en su muslo, el chiquillo siguió durmiendo tranquilamente. El oficial rodó los ojos con hartazgo. Concentrándose en no fantasear para no tener una erección, mientras luchaba por conciliar el sueño (que rato atrás le hizo difícil conducir), gastó los minutos tediosos.

Le fue imposible pegar ojo.

Ikki no roncaba, gracias a los dioses, pero sí que hablaba dormido y de paso babeaba sobre él. Para colmo, aunque quiso abandonar la cama con algo de dignidad, el muchachito lo usaba como almohada de soltero, aferrándose a su estampa casi que con garras y dientes.

Cuando Morfeo por fin lo llamó a su bendito reino, Radamanthys no se negó a la invitación. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, arrullado por los balbuceos del chico, que con el paso de los minutos dejaron de ser incómodos, pero la tranquilidad le duró poco.

En la madrugada Ikki empezó a removerse, quejándose a medida que parecía luchar contra algo peligroso, hasta que se despertó en medio de gritos, sentándose de golpe con la mirada extraviada y un llanto desgarrador mientras llamaba a su padre.

Debido al susto, el oficial estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto, y su primer impulso fue buscar el arma para disparar al terrorista que supuestamente invadió su casa. Cuando espabiló, logró comprender su precaria situación: el dormitorio era un manicomio. Sin más opción, se vio obligado a calmar al quinceañero.

La maldita noche fue larga.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Cargando con pronunciadas ojeras, los ojos hinchados y los ánimos por los suelos, Dohko y Shion llegaron al instituto a primera hora. El director ya había contratado un servicio de limpieza, recomendado por uno de los oficiales, para que llegaran a encargarse del salón cuanto antes.

  
Mientras esperaban a que el equipo hiciera acto de presencia, ambos hombres se encerraron en la oficina del director para revisar las cámaras de vigilancia, y de paso, redactar un informe formal para cuando la prensa les saltara encima.

El gigantesco instituto disponía de cámaras en los pasillos, patios, jardines, estacionamientos y entradas. Los salones, terrazas, duchas y baños eran los únicos sitios libres de ellas, y Shion había prometido mandarlas a instalar desde la broma de Ikki y Pharaoh, pero siempre se le olvidaba.

Suspirando, el hombre buscó las grabaciones de las últimas veinticuatro horas, ello mientras Dohko ponía en marcha la cafetera, con la intención de espabilar un poco más gracias a la aromática bebida.

Torciendo los labios, el director hizo avanzar los vídeos de la mañana; donde padres, maestros y estudiantes; pululaban tranquilamente por doquier. Le dolía ver aquello, porque esa mañana tranquila y perfecta, terminó manchada por la desgracia y la muerte cruel.

—¿Encontraste algo sospechoso? —La voz de Dohko lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndole sacudir la cabeza para concentrarse. Shion negó una vez y suspiró.

No tenía ánimo ni para hablar.

Luego de unos minutos, saltando de vídeo en vídeo, el sobrio director descubrió sin dificultad que todas las cámaras habían sido alteradas. De alguna manera, alguien había conseguido cambiar todas las grabaciones a partir de las cuatro de la tarde, en su lugar, sólo aparecía una grabación continua de pasillos desiertos, que se repetía cada quince segundos.

—¿Shion?... ¡Shion! —El casi grito de su pareja, sobresaltó al aludido, haciéndole volver a la realidad.

Dohko lo miraba preocupado. Desde hacía rato que lo llamaba, porque lo descubrió llorando en silencio mientras apretaba entre sus dedos trémulos un lápiz, el cual cedió y terminó partido en dos. Se le notaba afectado, pero no de la misma manera que hacía rato.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió con suavidad, acercándose despacio para no alterarlo más.

Shion negó una sola vez, para luego buscar la mano del profesor, estrujándola con fuerza en cuanto sintió el suave contacto. Necesitaba aferrarse a algo real y seguro, a su apoyo. Dohko era la única persona capaz de darle fortaleza.

—Alguien alteró todas las cámaras, Dohko... no tenemos nada —musitó derrotado.

Al escucharlo, el profesor cerró los ojos con fuerza, jadeando por lo bajo. Por un instante sintió que se tambaleaba y perdería el equilibrio, mas no fue así, Dohko estaba bien plantado en su lugar. Le tomó apenas un par de minutos recobrar la compostura, alejando cualquier tipo de idea o conclusión para no alterarse más. Aunque no podía negar lo obvio: aquello era un gran problema.

—Quiere decir... que alguien lo hizo a propósito...

—No digas nada más... sólo... no lo menciones ahora mismo —suplicó en un susurro suave, cargado de dolor.

Su peor temor se hacía realidad, debía ponerse en contacto con el agente Wadlow o las autoridades.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Minutos antes de disponerse a tomar el desayuno, Youma le ordenó a Tenma que localizara a su hermano. El abogado no estaba nada contento, pues hasta esa mañana, se enteró que su hijo menor había pasado la noche en casa de uno de sus compañeros.

El permiso que les dio a sus hijos no incluía esa cláusula.

Ambos muchachos tenían órdenes claras de volver juntos, y la hora máxima de llegada, era a las diez de la noche, ni un minuto más tarde.

Por supuesto que tenía plena confianza en ellos. A pesar que tanto Tenma como Seiya eran inquietos, a su modo, ambos muchachitos solían ser responsables cuando se trataba de él. Jamás nunca contradecían su autoridad ni sus órdenes.

El que Seiya dispusiera pasar la noche en otra parte, sin pedir permiso, lo sacó de sus casillas.

—¿Por qué no volvieron juntos? ¡Es que no entiendo! —alegó el hombre, mirando con severidad a su primogénito.

—La fiesta se descontroló, papá... algo sucedió en el salón, creo que los cables hicieron corto circuito. Al finalizar ni siquiera nos permitieron regresar allí —explicó paciente por quinta vez.

Youma renegó agitando las manos.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que no hayas regresado con tu hermano? En cuanto te envió ese estúpido mensaje, era tu harto deber recordarle cuáles fueron mis órdenes, Tenma —reclamó manteniendo su postura severa.

El adolescente apretó los labios, pensando que no era justo que lo regañara por culpa de Seiya, ya que en realidad había pasado rato buscándolo. Para colmo, su hermano no respondía el móvil ni los mensajes. De hecho cada vez que marcaba, una voz fastidiosa le repetía que dejara un mensaje de voz.

—¿Donde pasó la noche? —preguntó el mayor, luego de un rato al ver a su hijo marcar una y otra vez.

—No lo sé... no me dijo.

Youma se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, exasperado con sus dos muchachos, mientras pensaba en algún castigo para ambos por su desobediencia. También hizo nota mental de no permitirles asistir a ninguna fiesta por la eternidad.

—Llama a sus amigos. —Tenma asintió y obedeció al instante.

Con paciencia infinita marcó uno a uno los contactos, tanto los suyos como los de su hermano, esperando tener noticias de él. Absolutamente nadie le dio razones de Seiya, de hecho, todos coincidieron que la última vez que lo vieron fue mientras bailaban.

Cuando terminó con las llamadas, bajo la mirada atenta de su padre, Tenma negó con cara de circunstancias. Youma, para ese momento, ya no estaba molesto ni mucho menos pensaba en castigos. En su lugar era el agobio quien lo dominaba.

Necesitaba encontrar a su hijo. La corazonada que lo atacó, le exigía tenerlo bajo su amparo.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Esa mañana su sorpresa fue grande cuando entró a la habitación de Syd. Bud iba dispuesto a disculparse por su mala actitud durante la fiesta, ya que la culpa lo carcomía por no escucharlo como era debido y discutir con él. Tuvo la intención de hacerlo en cuanto volvió, pero al ver la puerta cerrada y las luces apagadas, decidió que no era prudente quitarle el sueño.

El muchacho entró con sigilo, luego de llamar varias veces y no recibir respuesta. Aquello era extraño, porque tanto él como su hermano estaban acostumbrados a madrugar aunque se tratara de un domingo. En cuanto ingresó encontró el dormitorio intacto y vacío.

Extrañado regresó sobre sus pasos dispuesto a buscar a su progenitor. Cuando el joven le preguntó a su padre por Syd, Tholl aseguró con total tranquilidad que debía seguir durmiendo. Según él, los gemelos volvieron juntos de la fiesta.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Bud negó contrariado, explicando a detalle lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Le habló de la discusión que tuvieron; lo que molestó a su padre; y del enorme problema que obligó a finalizar la fiesta antes de tiempo. Acto seguido, le mostró a su padre el mensaje que, en teoría, Syd le envió cuando lo buscaba entre el caos.

Asintiendo, el hombre mayor cogió el teléfono y le marcó a su hijo. Nada. El teléfono estaba apagado.

Aquello bastó para que Tholl, empezara a entrar en pánico. Ellos eran nuevos en la ciudad, por lo que conocían a poca gente. Sumado a eso, de sus hijos, era precisamente Syd quien no solía acampar en casas ajenas, dado que era el más remilgado de los dos.

Intentando mantener la compostura, el hombre le pidió los números de sus compañeros para darse a la tarea de buscar a su retoño, esperando que estuviera con bien. A medida que sólo recibió negativas, la histeria y el pánico se fue apoderando de él.

Su hijo no aparecía por ninguna parte.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Aspros y Defteros ya se habían comunicado con Isaac, el padre de Pharaoh y el padre de Bud, todo porque no había rastro de Ikki, y como era su horrenda costumbre el chico no se dignaba a atender el teléfono. Mientras tanto sus primos y hermano, llamaban a los demás compañeros y amigos, esperando encontrar al más pequeño de la familia.

Nada.

Ikki había desaparecido del mapa durante el caos de la fiesta.

Para crispar aún más los nervios de los gemelos mayores, se enteraron que Syd tampoco aparecía por ninguna parte, lo que tenía desesperado a su colega.

—¡¿Si saben que Ikki es escurridizo e irresponsable, por qué demonios lo perdieron de vista?! —bramó Aspros, mirando con enfado a los tres muchachos—. ¡Ustedes son los mayores! ¡Se supone que son más responsables!

Nerviosos, todos empezaron a balbucear excusas al mismo tiempo, lo que le hizo imposible entender nada de la explicación atrabancada. Fue hasta que Defteros les pidió que hablaran uno a uno, que ambos hombres se enteraron bien de lo sucedido.

_"Dejaron a Ikki bailando con un compañero por ir a buscar a Seiya, y luego de eso, sucedió el desastre que finalizó con la fiesta y desató el caos."_

Ambos gemelos suspiraron con pesadez.

Aspros pensó en mandarle a poner a Ikki un chip rastreador, de esos que se les ponen a los cachorros, total era una medida inteligente. Mientras tanto Defteros le marcaba a Sísifo, para que le preguntara a Ilias si sabía algo al respecto. En ese momento, Aspros recibió una llamada de Youma.

El abogado, siempre jovial, se encontraba claramente alterado por la ausencia de su hijo menor. Asintiendo, Aspros le explicó que Ikki tampoco aparecía, lo que también los tenía estresados.

—¿Crees que ambos pasaron la noche en alguna parte? —preguntó escéptico.

Sabían que Ikki y Seiya se llevaban muy bien, eran excelentes camaradas, pero nunca antes ninguno de los chicos habían pasado la noche fuera de casa sin pedir permiso. Lo normal era que la pasaran en casa de algún compañero cuando planeaban pijamadas. Además, tanto Ikki como Seiya compartían una cualidad: no disponían de tarjeta de crédito como sus hermanos mayores, y el efectivo que les daban alcanzaba para lo justo.

 _Quizá por ese día decidieron cambiar sus planes_. La idea revoloteó en la mente de Aspros, sin terminar de convencerlo. 

Cuando terminó la llamada, luego de prometerle a Youma informarle si sabía algo del paradero de su hijo y visceversa, giró a mirar a Defteros, quien seguía hablando con Sísifo.

La poca calma que el gemelo moreno tenía, se fue por la borda, cuando el psiquiatra le explicó que Ilias no había ido a dormir a casa. Hasta donde sabía, la fiesta acabó en tragedia por culpa de un fallo, por lo que pasó la noche en la morgue debido a que un estudiante murió. Afectado por la noticia, Sísifo le explicó a grandes rasgos lo poco que Ilias le informó.

A medida que escuchaba lo sucedido en la fiesta, Defteros se dejó caer en el sillón con pesadez, sintiendo que la cabeza le crecía hasta lo imposible en medio de palpitaciones dolorosas.

—¿Quien fue el estudiante que... ya sabes —Defteros no tuvo el valor de terminar la pregunta como tal. Le aterró la sola idea.

Apenado, Sísifo le explicó que no tenía el nombre del estudiante, sólo aclaró que Ilias estaba afectado por aquello. Defteros y el psiquiatra intercambiaron un poco más de información, y al final, Sísifo le prometió llamarlo en caso que supiera algo de Ikki.

Aspros y los muchachos, se quedaron extrañados por la reacción de Defteros. En un parpadeo, la hermosa piel morena del hombre había adquirido un tono amarillento, pálido. Parecía aterrado, lo que los asustó por igual.

—¿Qué te dijo Sísifo, Deft? —Aspros se sentó al lado de su pareja. Con delicadeza tomó su mano, sorprendiéndose al descubrirlo frío.

—Aspros... un estudiante murió en el salón... por eso la fiesta terminó tan pronto —musitó en un hilo de voz.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos hasta donde los párpados le permitieron, claramente sorprendidos por dicha información. Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos, asustados al imaginar lo peor, a la vez que recordaban el hedor desagradable que rodeaba el lugar cuando intentaron regresar allí. Estaban seguros que Ikki se encontraba dentro del salón cuando las alarmas se dispararon.

—Ikki... estaba bailando. —La voz ahorcada de Kagaho, provocó que los presentes se llenaran de escalofríos.

Ninguno quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, los ojos de Kagaho enrojecieron debido a las lágrimas incipientes, que despacio empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Sus primos no se quedaron atrás con el mismo despliegue. Kanon con su rostro compungido, sorbió por la nariz, a la vez que manoteaba sus mejillas para retirar las lágrimas. Saga fue más discreto, cual crío castigado, se plantó frente a la pared ocultando su pesar y llanto.

—Chicos, cálmense —pidió Aspros, más que nada para no desmoronarse por una suposición. Tenía la esperanza de que el menor estuviera bien—. Llamaremos a Shion para confirmar lo que sucedió.

Una. Dos. Tres. Ese fue el número de intentos de llamada que hicieron al director, y en ninguna de las ocasiones les respondió. Claramente alterados, todos salieron a prisa hacia el auto, dispuestos a ir a la morgue judicial donde Ilias se encontraba.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Shun despertó aquella mañana con una senda sonrisa, feliz, casi pletórico. A su lado, Hyoga dormía tranquilamente, ajeno al gesto dulce del menor.

Gracias al desorden de la noche anterior, cuando fue el apagón luego de que las alarmas se dispararan, Shun quedó perdido a mitad del patio, donde muchos otros estudiantes bailaban instantes atrás. En la confusión su acompañante se extravió, dejándolo solo.

Algo desorientado y asustado intentó caminar hacia un lugar más despejado, pues debido a los constantes empujones y alboroto, no quería tropezar y que todos le pasaran encima usándolo cual tapete. Fue instantes después que se encontró con Hyoga, quien correteaba agitado buscando a alguien.

El chico rubio había escuchado un rumor escalofriante, pero no tenía forma de confirmarlo.

Para sentirse más seguros ambos decidieron avanzar juntos, mientras esperaban que las luces volvieran. Iluminar el amplio espacio solo con el móvil, no era de mucha ayuda.

Al poco tiempo, Hyoga recibió instrucciones de su padre. Sin más el chico le informó a Shun de las órdenes, y sin dilación ambos fueron a buscar a Mu y Shiryu. No fue difícil encontrarlos, los hermanastros estaban al lado del Mercedes de Mu. Afortunadamente a Shion se le ocurrió indicarle a su hijo que llevara su auto, para que volvieran a casa antes si así lo deseaban. Él como director, tenía la obligación de quedarse hasta el final.

Dado que Shun estaba con ellos, y la situación era crítica por las órdenes de los profesores, Mu le ofreció al chiquillo que pasara la noche en su casa. Shun no se negó. De inmediato se comunicó con su padre, asegurando que pasaría la noche en casa del hijo del director. Por supuesto que le dieron permiso.

Para no darles trabajo, asegurando que no quería ser un inconveniente, Shun propuso compartir la habitación con Hyoga. El chico rubio se alzó de hombros, asegurando que no le molestaba su presencia, por lo que los otros no tuvieron inconvenientes en dejarlos juntos, aunque a Mu no le pareció del todo correcto aquello. Disponían de una habitación más, y como buenos anfitriones, no tenían problemas en ofrecerla.

Y allí estaba.

Bostezando con pereza mientras se frotaba los ojos con los nudillos, Shun intentó quitarse la modorra, a la vez que buscaba despejar su vista. Por nada del mundo quería perderse el espectáculo que estaba a su lado.

—Lástima que eres tan necio —musitó frunciendo los labios.

Shun recordó que antes de dormir, con mucha sutileza y coquetería bien disimulada, dejó en claro sus deseos de intimar. Por respuesta, su compañero bostezó y fingió no enterarse de nada, asegurando que moría de sueño. Shun no pudo hacer nada más, luego de que el rubio se hiciera un taco entre las cobijas y apagara las luces.  
  
Lamentaba que Hyoga no se fijara en él; y más que eso; que siguiera encaprichado con un imposible.

—Eres guapo, ¿sabes?... tus ojos son muy bonitos. A mi me gustan mucho —halagó mientras deslizaba con suma delicadeza y cuidado su dedo sobre el perfil, apenas rozando para no despertarlo.

Movido por el impulso, y la oportunidad única que tenía a su disposición, Shun acortó distancia de a poco. Al último instante le dio un beso de pico, fugaz, que no alteró el sueño del durmiente. Shun sonrió divertido por la travesura inocente, y suspirando, siguió con su labor: ver dormir a Hyoga por un rato más. Después llamaría a su padre para que enviara un chofer.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Ese domingo por la mañana, arrancó con Ikki dormido entre los brazos del oficial. Al final, por culpa de las pesadillas constantes, con mucha dificultad y luego de distintos intentos en calmar al chico, Radamanthys descubrió la fórmula perfecta para darle un descanso tranquilo: abrazarlo y rascarle la espalda como si se tratara de un gato. Gracias a eso logró rescatar unas pocas horas de sueño.

El primero en despertar fue Radamanthys, eso debido a que tenía el brazo entumecido, a causa del peso muerto que descansaba sobre su pecho y parte de dicha extremidad. Con renuencia parpadeó varias veces, antes de descubrir que no podía moverse, al menos no con facilidad. Segundos después recordó el motivo.

Gruñendo bajito, pasó saliva antes de humedecer sus labios. Despertar por completo era una tarea titánica; sobre todo; cuando se tenían varios días sin dormir apropiadamente. En teoría, su noche libre la pensaba usar para descansar. Vaya iluso. Suspirando se olvidó de su descanso, aunque pensó en tomarse el día libre, dado que tenía una responsabilidad por atender. Luego de trazar sus planes del día, observó al estudiante ojeroso que dormía como una jodida piedra, encaprichado en usarlo como almohada.

—Demonio, despierta —murmuró luego de un rato, cuando su estómago gruñó exigiendo alimento. 

El oficial repitió lo mismo varias veces, sacudiendo a Ikki de un lado a otro hasta que lo hizo reaccionar.

El jovencito emitió ruiditos divertidos con la garganta, mientras usaba los nudillos de la siniestra para apartar las legañas con algo de torpeza. Acto seguido, aún sin abrir los ojos, restregó la cara en el pecho fornido, antes de hacerse bolita a su lado.

—Sólo cinco minutos más... —Atinó a balbucear.

Radamanthys frunció el entrecejo, sin saber si encabronarse por la pereza descarada o porque encontraba asquerosamente adorable el despertar del muchachito.

—¡Nada de cinco minutos, Demonio! —gritó como general, a la vez que mandaba a volar las mantas haciendo brincar al chico.

—¡No me grites, loco! —Se quejó rodando hacia un lado. Ikki bostezó rascándose la nariz con la palma de la mano y volvió a rodar hasta quedar boca abajo, enterrando la cara en la fresca almohada de al lado.

—Esta no es tu casa, niño, así que mueve el culo y espabila —ordenó irritado.

En realidad no le molestaba que Ikki siguiera durmiendo, sólo le estresaba tener a la vista el redondo trasero apenas cubierto por los ridículos bóxers. No podía ser normal que tuviera antojo de darle al menos una mordida en esos cachetes.

—Fuiste tú el que me trajo aquí...

—Ya lo sé —masculló el rubio, achicando la mirada.

—Ahora aguantate. Por cierto... eres el loco de los abrazos, ¿verdad?

Ikki apoyó la mejilla en la almohada para ver a su acompañante. Hasta ese momento descubrió que era un tipo realmente fornido, demasiado rubio y con una ceja llamativa. También notó que la seriedad parecía ser el apellido del susodicho.

Radamanthys giró a mirarlo mosqueado, porque el mocoso diabólico decía las cosas de forma estúpida, cruda y sin anestesia.

—No soy el loco de nada. Me llamo Radamanthys Wadlow.

—Cada vez que me miras, me abrazas...

—Es porque cada vez que me cruzo contigo estás haciendo alguna estupidez —contraatacó sintiéndose ofendido.

—Sólo quería ayudar a Jacob —musitó con la voz quebrada al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—¡Hey! No se te ocurra llorar... ya escuché mucho de tus llantos durante la noche, niño. Mejor no pienses en eso.

El labio inferior de Ikki empezó a temblar curvándose en un puchero, claro síntoma de que pensaba hacer lo contrario. No estaba dispuesto a obedecer a ese tipo. Al verlo, Radamanthys entró en pánico, sin saber como remediar su estupidez. Como buen iluso, pensó que había tocado una fibra sensible. Al instante optó por hacer lo más lógico: aplastarle el rostro con su almohada.

Pedir una disculpa, como cualquiera con sentido común, no estaba entre las posibilidades.

La solución sólo provocó que el chico empezara a patalear y soltara varios manotazos al oficial, mientras sus quejas se ahogaban entre las almohadas mullidas. Fue hasta que el puño aterrizó en su entrepierna, que liberó al demonio junto a un quejido. Ese maldito golpe le hizo ver lucecitas de colores.

—¡Estúpido, me estabas asfixiando! —Enojado por la afrenta a su sagrada persona, Ikki saltó sobre Radamanthys colocándose a horcajadas sobre él, en un intento por mantenerlo sometido. Dispuesto a cobrar venganza, intentó aferrarse al cuello fibroso, para darle a probar un poco de su propia medicina.

—¡Mocoso atarantado, golpeaste las joyas de la familia! —Se quejó sosteniendo las muñecas, alejando los delgados, pero mortales dedos a punta de fuerza.

—¡Ni que tus miserias fueran tan valiosas! —exclamó el adolescente iracundo.

—¿Quieres comprobar si son miserias como dices? —inquirió con una sonrisa sesgada, provocativa, presto a dejar fuera de combate al insolente.

Ikki parpadeó quedándose quieto al instante. No esperaba semejante contraataque, por lo que sin quererlo, se sonrojó graciosamente. Radamanthys sonrió triunfal, paladeando con gusto el dulce sabor de la victoria.

Había ganado ese round.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, recobrando la compostura. Por nada del mundo pensaba dejar pasar semejante golpe, su enorme orgullo se lo impedía. Además estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de juegos, total había crecido al lado de Kanon, quien todo sea dicho era un experto. Disponía del mejor maestro.

—Está bien. Muéstrame lo que tienes —retó sonriendo de lado.

Dispuesto a tomar ventaja, echó hacia atrás la cadera hasta apoyar el trasero en la entrepierna del mayor. Travieso se restregó despacio, mordiendo su labio inferior, al sentir la típica erección matutina enterrándose en sus nalgas.

El juego era simple: el primero en cortarse, perdía. 


	28. Capítulo 27 — Devils Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigue al pie el reto de Ikki y Radamanthys. Los padres de los chicos secuestrados, descubren su ausencia y empiezan a buscarlos. Kagaho conoce a alguien que sacudirá su mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insinuación de lemon y vocabulario vulgar. Si este tipo de lecturas no es de tu agrado, te recomiendo saltar la primer y última parte del capítulo.

 

 

Radamanthys se quería morir, así literalmente. Lo que había iniciado como un juego absurdo por culpa del orgullo, terminó en catástrofe para él. La erección permanente con la que lidiaba en la cocina, le jugaba en contra.

Cuando Ikki empezó a restregarse en su miembro, el agente afiló la mirada gruñendo por lo bajo. Al instante comprendió las intenciones del pequeño demonio, y él no pensaba darle gusto a un crío descarado para que se burlara de él.

_¡Eso sobre su cadáver!_

—¿En verdad quieres que te muestre? —susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

En un intento por asustarlo, soltó las muñecas para deslizar sus manos en los muslos del chico. Sonriendo cínico, acarició la piel en un recorrido perezoso, acercándose peligrosamente al trasero. Ikki sonreía de igual forma, retando en silencio al oficial a tirar la toalla. Ciertamente no creía capaz a Radamanthys de llegar demasiado lejos.

Con la intención de presionar un poco más, el muchacho posó ambas manos en los amplios pectorales, acariciando los mismos en círculos antes de arañar con sus yemas.

—Eres un gatito muy travieso. —Radamanthys le guiñó el ojo, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se posaron sobre las nalgas inquietas.

Ikki suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Dejándose llevar, movió con un poco más de fuerza su cadera, buscando intensificar el roce descarado que empezaba a ponerlo a mil. Radamanthys tampoco se pudo contener, el calentón matutino había aumentado varias escalas, por lo que estrujó las nalgas mientras embestía moviendo su cadera hacia arriba, haciendo rebotar al excitando chico.

La imagen era erótica, sensual. Las sensaciones y respuesta de su cuerpo necesitado, no se alejaban de lo mismo. Aquello se sentía bien.

Movido por el deseo reprimido, luego de escuchar a Ikki gemir con suavidad, Radamanthys deslizó su mano hacia el frente. Sus dedos acariciaron por encima de la tela la erección del muchacho, incitándolo a moverse más sobre su demandante hombría. Sin poder contenerse, olvidando que aquello era un juego absurdo, coló sus dedos ansiosos en la abertura del bóxer.

Pasando saliva, al ver al chico estremecerse, acarició la delicada piel del miembro casi endurecido, recorriendolo a ciegas hasta que se encontró con el piercing. Su infinita curiosidad, lo impulsó a abandonar el íntimo lugar para bajar la estorbosa prenda. Agitado Ikki se quedó quieto.

Cuando comprendió las intenciones del oficial, apoyando ambas manos en los fuertes muslos, alzó el trasero para que el bóxer saliera con facilidad, el cual quedó atrapado en uno de sus tobillos. Excitado Ikki separó bien los muslos dejando a la vista sus genitales, ofreciéndose con descaro para que el oficial tomara cuanto quisiera.

—Sexy y delicioso —murmuró con voz enronquecida, mirándolo con deseo mientras con sus pulgares acariciaba la aterciopelada piel de las ingles.

Sus yemas rozaron el pubis coloreado por el tatuaje, segundos antes de aferrar el pene. Con su pulgar jugueteó con el piercing, arrancándole algunos gemidos a Ikki a medida que el fluido preseminal se deslizaba por el glande.

Ikki cerró los ojos encantado, hundiéndose en el placer incipiente. Desde el inicio de año escolar que no intimaba con nadie, por lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de probar sexo con sus piercings. Y debía reconocerlo, el estímulo era fantástico.

Gimoteando, Ikki llevó las manos a la cinturilla del pantalón y bóxer de Radamanthys. Un par de tirones flojos bastaron para dejar libre el pene enhiesto, que necesitado exigía atención.

—Wow... es monstruoso —murmuró al tener el falo erguido entre sus dedos. El animal era proporcional al tamaño de su dueño.

El suave murmullo bastó para que Radamanthys volviera a la realidad.

Al ser consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, empujó a Ikki haciéndole caer de espaldas en el colchón. Alterado, Radamanthys saltó de la cama, alejándose de allí como si en lugar de un adolescente calenturiento, hubiera un íncubo peligroso. Ikki se quejó, sorprendido por la reacción, y un tanto confundido se sentó sin dignarse a ocultar su erección.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Esto no está bien... no es correcto. ¡Tú eres un niño! —espetó mirando mal al muchacho.

—Ah... eso. Ni que follar fuera algo del otro mundo. Además no soy niño, tengo quince años —aclaró alzándose de hombros.

—De todas formas no está bien.

—¿Piensas dejarme así? —inquirió indignado. Ikki sostuvo su pene, para señalar lo obvio y negó.

—Toma una ducha de agua fría... además te hace falta, estas mugroso y cargas pelo de loco —indicó señalando su rostro.

Ikki separó los labios sintiéndose ofendido por las crueles palabras. Aquello lastimó su ego, pero de inmediato comprendió que, en realidad, no era del gusto de Radamanthys. Eso tenía mucho más lógica.

Claro que no iba a rogar por sexo, aunque estuviera muriendo de la calentura. Además de humillante y patético, consideraba que no era necesario.

Desde el problema con su hermano, su vida sexual se fue en picada por decisión propia. Sus primos no eran opción, ya que también se acostaban con Kagaho. Sabía que Bud estaba interesado en él, pero no se le antojaba jugar con sus sentimientos.

Ikki no quería iniciar una relación sentimental, sentía que no estaba preparado. Deseaba algo pasajero, casual, por lo que aún pensaba si era buena idea hacerlo con Deathmask. El tipo parecía perfecto para sus planes, total era un descarado; sin embargo; tenía novio. Aphrodite era su compañero, y no podía burlarse de él de esa manera. Su última carta era Huesuda, aunque lo seguía pensando, pues era peligroso.

Entre tantos rechazos de su parte, comprendió que no era extraño que Radamanthys lo rechazara a él.

—Entiendo... no soy de tu agrado —musitó con aire reflexivo. Ikki asintió una sola vez y rápidamente salió de la cama, tirando de su camiseta para cubrir su área genital y trasero.

Radamanthys apretó los labios, sin saber cómo remediar aquello. No tenía intención de lastimar al chico, y era obvio que lo había hecho. Suspirando optó por mostrarle el baño, entregarle toallas limpias y un cepillo de dientes nuevo. Al salir llevaba entre sus manos la camiseta y bóxer de Ikki, y sobre sus hombros toda la frustración del mundo.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

La familia Giorgatos llegó al hospital en un parpadeo. Aspros había conducido como demente, a pesar de las quejas de Defteros, quien iba con los nervios de punta. No quería morir en un accidente.

En cuanto ingresaron a la morgue judicial, en la pequeña sala de espera solo encontraron a Ilias junto a Albiore, pues los padres de Jacob habían sido llamados por un oficial. Ambos profesores, sostenían cada uno un vaso de café en apariencia frío. Al detallar sus facciones, los gemelos descubrieron los ojos rojizos por el llanto, ojeras malvas rodeando los mismos y sus expresiones cargadas de pena y tristeza.

—Profesores. —Saludaron Aspros y los muchachos, acompañando con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Ilias, amigo. —Defteros fue más efusivo. El aludido dejó el café a un lado y se incorporó para abrazarlo, murmurando cuanto lamentaba todo aquello.

El ambiente cargado de desolación, hacían que la pequeña sala fuera fría, un lugar incómodo e impersonal. Todos apreciaron la escena, mientras intentaban consolar a Albiore.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Aspros fue quien preguntó pasados unos minutos. La ansiedad lo superaba.

—Un chico de primero falleció electrocutado. No sabemos cómo... pero todo resultó en un desastre, Aspros. La fiesta estaba bien. Los chicos bailaron, no hubo problemas... simplemente no entiendo cómo sucedió eso. —Ilias se lamentaba una y otra vez.

—¿Quien fue el estudiante? —Fue Defteros quien preguntó, sorprendido por la información.

—Jacob Kolvin —respondió con suavidad.

—Él estaba bailando con Ikki —soltó Kagaho dando un paso hacia adelante.

Ilias y Albiore parpadearon confundidos, ya que no consideraban el asunto importante, aunque comprendieron que era una reacción propia de quien aprecia a un compañero fallecido. Aspros y Defteros giraron a mirar con espanto a su retoño.

—¿Ilias, sabes algo de Ikki?

—No, Defteros, todos los alumnos fueron enviados a sus casas...

—Ikki no aparece por ninguna parte, al igual que Seiya y Syd —explicó Aspros.

—Tienen que estar en casa de algún compañero, nadie se quedó en el instituto. —Intentó calmar Albiore al notar la angustia de los gemelos.

Los hombres siguieron charlando un poco más, poniéndose al tanto de los detalles escabrosos. Aunque Aspros y Defteros intentaron calmarse, el hecho de no tener noticias de Ikki los tenía alterados. Los chicos estaban igual que sus padres, por lo que Kagaho se excusó un momento, argumentando que necesitaba aire.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

El adolescente salió cabizbajo, sin poder disimular la angustia dibujada en sus facciones. Por momentos algunas lágrimas caprichosas se le escapaban cuando pensaba en lo peor. En lugar de ir a tomar aire como aseguró, terminó frente a la máquina comprándose un café bien cargado. Iba perdido en sus pensamientos, intentando adivinar los pasos dados por su hermano, cuando chocó contra alguien.

—Fíjate por donde vas, idiota —bramó al sentir la bebida escociendo su abdomen y uno de sus muslos.

—Fíjate, tú, animal. —Se quejó el hombre, viendo con rabia al muchachito.

Kagaho barrió con la mirada al supuesto doctor, haciendo un gesto despectivo al finalizar con el escaneo. Ese fantoche estaba lejos de ser importante como sus padres.

—Remedo de medicucho, ni siquiera eres capaz de ver por donde caminas. Seguro no curas ni una gripe, perro matasanos —masculló con el puño apretado.

El aludido sonrió de lado.

La actitud del muchachito era propia de un berrinchudo, uno al que le faltaba una buena lección para ponerlo en su lugar. Quizás, y solo quizás, se hubiese sentido mínimamente ofendido por la cruel mirada e hirientes palabras, si no jugara un detalle en contra de Kagaho. Pero el detalle estaba allí, y él no pensaba dejarlo pasar por alto.

—Ahora repite lo mismo, pero sin llorar —ronroneó guiñandole el ojo, burlándose con descaro de los ojos enrojecidos producto de las lágrimas de hace rato.

—¡No estoy llorando! —exclamó Kagaho, hecho una furia.   
  
 _¿Quien se creía ese maldito para burlarse de él?_

—Vale. Ahora me dirás que acabas de fumar marihuana —canturreó pasándola en grande por el enfado que provocaba en el chico.

Era tan sencillo molestarlo.

—Date por muerto, medicucho de mierda... —masculló dando un paso al frente, presto a estamparle el puño en la cara para dejarlo callado de una vez por todas.

—Doctor Bayoud, se le necesita en la morgue —dijo uno de los jóvenes oficiales.

El aludido asintió una sola vez, y con un gesto de su mano le indicó al oficial que se retirara. Al quedar nuevamente solos, como si se tratase de un ave de presa, la mano del galeno aferró las mejillas del adolescente y de un empujón lo estrelló contra la pared, echando todo su peso para dejarlo quieto e impedirle huir.

—A mi no me amenaces, niñato cagado. Si piensas hacer algo, sólo hazlo y no alardees —susurró muy cerca de los labios contrarios, haciendo rozar las puntas de las narices.

Al notar que Kagaho tenía la intención de golpearlo, con la mano libre sostuvo la cadera con seguridad y de un movimiento preciso, coló la rodilla entre las piernas del chico. Eso bastó para hacerle perder la brújula y desbalancear las intenciones agresivas.

—...Y no soy un " _medicucho de mierda"_ , me llamo Aiacos Bayoud. Recuérdalo, porque a partir de ahora me veras seguido —siseó con tono seguro.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Aiacos acortó la distancia, y juguetón atrapó entre sus labios el arco de cupido, succionando con deleite la suave carnosidad. Entre tanto su rodilla frotaba con sutileza la entrepierna ajena y su mano se deslizaba peligrosa de la cadera a las nalgas. Su lengua delineó con gracia el labio, en una caricia erótica que hizo suspirar al menor. Al terminar el contacto, le dio una pequeña lamida en el labio inferior.

—Deliciosos. Justo como imaginé que serían —canturreó con una sonrisa cínica y mirada pícara. Antes que el chico reaccionara, le dio un beso húmedo en la comisura de los labios y se alejó con total tranquilidad.

Kagaho se quedó estático por breves instantes, aún aturdido por las acciones del matasanos. Nunca nadie le había robado un beso así, capaz de hacer temblar sus rodillas y dejarle un delicioso cosquilleo en el bajo vientre. Aquello lo dejó agitado, confundido y menos cabreado.

Cuando giró a buscar al galeno, el maldito no estaba por ninguna parte.

Mascullando por lo bajo, se olvidó del café y regresó con sus padres. No quería preocuparlos más, con lo de su hermanito tenían suficiente.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Cuando Ikki terminó de bañarse, salió envuelto en la toalla, sintiéndose fresco y animado. Sorprendido descubrió que la habitación se encontraba ordenada, además que no estaba su ropa. Al ver el bóxer empaquetado y una camisa de manga larga sobre la silla, supo que eran para él.

Descalzo y a pasitos cortos salió del dormitorio, descubriendo al poco tiempo que la casa era inmensa. Extrañado porque parecía que nadie más vivía allí, se encaminó hacia las escaleras mientras se secaba la greña con la toalla.

Desde que llevaba despierto se negaba a pensar en la suerte de Jacob. No quería revivir lo ocurrido la noche anterior, porque sabía que terminaría deprimido. Cuando estuviera a solas, en su habitación, daría rienda suelta a su sentir.

Radamanthys se encontraba haciendo el desayuno. El hombre ya bañado y vestido con ropa de andar en casa, estaba vigilando que las tostadas no se quemaran mientras exprimía naranjas. Ikki encontró al dueño de la casa gracias al delicioso aroma del café. En cuanto se asomó a la gigantesca cocina, descubrió una escena un tanto divertida, pues el fornido rubio llevaba un mandil a rayas.

—¿Dónde dejaste las toallas, Ikki?

—Se están secando el barandal de la escalera.

El oficial suspiró sintiendo la muerte cerca. La limpieza y el orden eran parte de su diario vivir, y las toallas no debían estar en semejante lugar.

—Allí están los tendederos. No se te ocurra abrir la portezuela que da al otro patio —indicó señalando la puerta que estaba en la cocina.

Ikki asintió y fue por las dichosas prendas. A paso tranquilo se dirigió al pequeño patio que estaba al lado de la cocina, haciendo sonreír a Radamanthys, cuando notó que Ikki necesitaba sostener el bóxer cada dos pasos para que no se le cayera.

El rubio siguió tranquilamente con lo suyo un rato más, haciendo nota mental de lo que le faltaba para el desayuno, al menos hasta que escuchó el grito del jovencito acompañado de los ladridos de sus  _cachorros_. Aterrorizado, rápidamente apagó la estufa y corrió al patio trasero.

Si la casa era inmensa, el terreno del patio lo era aún más. El lugar además de disponer de jardineras, tenía una piscina, un hermoso kiosco rodeado de arbustos; y a un costado del fondo; las jaulas de sus  _cachorros_.

El día que se graduó con honores, sus padres le heredaron esa casa como obsequio, argumentando que era perfecta para él cuando decidiera tener una familia llena de hijos. Sí, lo torturaban exigiendo nietos. Junto a la casa, también le obsequiaron media docena de pastores alemanes de pelo largo, los cuales sabían eran los favoritos de su hijo.

—Es para que aprendas a tener responsabilidades, educar y criar adecuadamente... míralo como un entrenamiento —argumentó Hypnos cuando le entregó la manada, que de hecho estaba bien adiestrada. Esa vez Radamanthys rodó los ojos, pero los aceptó de buena gana.

Cuando el oficial llegó al patio, se quedó congelado ante la escena. Ikki estaba tirado en el césped riendo a todo pulmón, mientras los enormes perros batían las colas peludas de un lado a otro y luchaban por lamer su rostro.

Por un lado le molestó que los traidores fueran tan cariñosos con el intruso. Esos pastores eran unas verdaderas fieras cuidando su espacio. Y por otro lado, le alivió que las bestias no devoraran al chico.

—Te dije que no abrieras la portezuela, mucho menos que pasaras al jardín... además te ensucias los pies —espetó de malas pulgas, tras ordenarle a los perros que se alejaran.

—¡Pero es que los cachorritos son lindos!

—¡Pudieron matarte! —exclamó fuera de sí. Eran cachorros de año y medio, pero cualquiera se intimidaba ante sus perros, ya que no eran precisamente amigables ni pequeños. Otra razón para amarlos.

Sosteniendo la mano del chico, de un tirón lo levantó y lo arrastró de regreso a la cocina. Ikki no protestó, pues debido al tirón terminó algo mareado, confundido y con un ligero dolor en el pecho. Cuando se le pasó el leve malestar, giró a mirar a los perros que lo seguían de cerca, aprovechando para acariciar las húmedas narices y orejas esponjosas. A su criterio las bestias eran un amor.

En cuanto entraron, Radamanthys le ordenó que se fuera a limpiar los pies y se acomodara en el desayunador. Sin soltar palabra, el oficial terminó de preparar el desayuno y servirlo, en un silencio incómodo, hasta que el chico volvió a hablar.

—¿Vives solo en esta gran casa?

Con esa pregunta iniciaron una charla amena mientras comían.

Ikki se enteró que Radamanthys vivía allí desde que se graduó (apenas un mes atrás). Sus padres eran los típicos ingleses estrictos y flemáticos, pero a su modo amorosos. La pareja en cuestión, se dedicaba a la crianza de pastores alemanes de pelo largo desde hacía treinta y cinco años, el tiempo que llevaban de casados, ya que en un principio creyeron que no podían tener hijos.

A pesar de la creencia inicial, Radamanthys era el hijo del medio. Tenía un hermano mayor llamado Morpheus y uno menor llamado Mine, con quienes se llevaba bien.

Resultó que al serio oficial, le gustaban los perros y sabía mucho de ellos. Además de eso, practicaba tenis, tenía debilidad por el whiskey, el ajedrez y las novelas de suspenso y terror. Odiaba la música en general, tanto como el desorden. Era soltero por convicción.

Por su cuenta, Radamanthys se alegró que Ikki no mencionara ni de asomo de lo sucedido en el dormitorio.

Ikki resultó ser más maduro de lo que podía imaginar, aunque era obvio que seguía siendo ingenuo y un tanto infantil.

El rubio se enteró que el chico era sobrino de los gemelos neuróticos que conoció en el instituto el día de la broma, sus verdaderos padres murieron cuando tenía cinco años. Sufría de astigmatismo y miopía, pero se negaba a usar las gafas, y los frenillos eran un castigo para él. Supo también que su pasión era el piano y la pintura, que practicaba badmington y que desde siempre quiso tener un perro, pero Aspros lo tenía prohibido por razones aún desconocidas.

Quizá gracias a la confianza que el oficial le inspiraba; y porque resultó ser un tipo que además de protegerlo, no tenía problemas en regañarlo cada vez que podía; fue que Ikki vio en él una oportunidad para pedir un consejo que anhelaba desde hacía tiempo. La perspectiva de las cosas era distinta, y como un espectador ajeno, Radamanthys podía ver detalles que él no.

Esas razones lo llevaron a confiarle sus problemas amorosos.

Ikki le habló desde el problema con su hermano, los intentos de Bud, hasta la oportunidad que tenía de tirarse a Deathmask o a Huesuda. Al último gracias a Aphrodite, pues fue él quien le dio el número de Ikki al tatuador. Al finalizar su relato, se sintió más liviano al compartir esos líos con alguien.

Radamanthys lo escuchó tomando nota de todo, y de inmediato recordó (y comprendió) que él era el chico que había sido golpeado por culpa del vídeo de los baños, según Manigoldo. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió algo de rabia al enterarse que los tatuadores le hacían todo tipo de insinuaciones. Rabia que aumentó, cuando Ikki mencionó un par de los " _piropos_ ".

—Es sabio de tu parte que no quieras volver a lo mismo con tu hermano, Ikki. Además ya te golpeó una vez, podría volver a hacerlo, sus celos y obsesión no le ayudan. Por otro lado, haces bien en no jugar con los sentimientos de tu amigo Bud. Aunque deberías ser sincero con él, para que no siga haciéndose ilusiones —dijo tranquilamente, luego de que Ikki le pidiera su opinión.

—¿Crees que está bien que acepte la propuesta de Deathmask?... me dio a entender que será algo pasajero, por diversión —mencionó mordisqueando su tostada.

—Ese es un patán. El tipo tiene pareja... no me parece apropiado que te inmiscuyas en su relación. Si él es infiel y se burla de su novio, te recomiendo no ser parte de su juego —aconsejó señalándole con el tenedor—. Si tu compañero se entera, te armará problemas por alguien que no vale la pena.

—¿Y de Huesuda qué opinas? —inquirió picoteando su fruta. Con Huesuda sentía más que nada curiosidad.

—Si el tipo te da mala espina, porque según tú es demasiado violento, no creo que sea apropiado que te enrolles con alguien así. Podrías salir lastimado —señaló lo obvio—. Además tener sexo con alguien para lastimar a tu hermano, no tiene sentido. Por el contrario, sólo te estarías comportando de forma estúpida.

—Sí... por eso es que no he querido ir a que me revisen el piercing... —Ikki asintió tomando nota mental de todo.

Con Deathmask tenía algo más de confianza y le parecía sumamente atractivo, pero reconocía que le daba temor pensar que Huesuda, al tenerlo allí, sería capaz de hacerle " _cosas raras_ " en contra de su voluntad.

—Busca a alguien de tu edad que piense como tú —aconsejó Radamanthys, haciendo parpadear a Ikki.

El chico apenas asintió, pero no mencionó nada, detalle que Radamanthys notó. Minutos después, mientras bebían su café, Ikki por fin habló nuevamente.

—En el instituto no hay nadie que me interese, además que allí casi que todos son chismosos... y algunos parecen ser locos obsesivos. No es buena idea al decir verdad.

—Entonces conformate con la  _Manuela y Deduardo_ , hasta que llegue la persona indicada. —Radamanthys sonrió guiñando el ojo, divertido por el absurdo consejo.

Si debía ser sincero, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una charla así de distendida con alguien. Era un tanto solitario y hermético por naturaleza. Y consideraba gracioso aquel hecho, porque era precisamente con un quinceañero con quien platicaba como si fueran conocidos de siempre.

—Seguro lo dices por experiencia propia. —Ikki sonrió burlón, guiñando el ojo de vuelta para regresar la puya. El mayor se echó a reír por la ocurrencia.

Al terminar de desayunar, Ikki se ofreció a lavar la loza por cortesía. Radamanthys lo dejó hacer mientras terminaba de ordenar la mesa. Ambos siguieron hablando de novelas, fue así que descubrieron que compartían la misma pasión por Lovecraft, Kafka y Poe.

Cuando el oficial se asomó a la lavandería para verificar si la ropa de su invitado estaba lista, descubrió que jamás puso en marcha la lavadora. Golpeándose la frente con la palma, culpó a la llamada de sus padres por el olvido, y sin más encendió la máquina antes de ir a buscar a Ikki.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

El dormitorio de Radamanthys era sobrio, ordenado y elegante como su dueño. La decoración minimalista se hizo presente una vez más, al igual que la iluminación natural excesiva y los colores blanco, negro y grises metálicos.

Ikki se acomodó en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera y encendió el gigantesco televisor, dispuesto a hacer zapping en lo que esperaba a que el mayor le llevara su ropa limpia. Entretenido con el móvil, se distrajo revisando los chats y llamadas perdidas, todas de sus familiares. Sin perder tiempo marcó a su casa. Nadie le respondió, así que dejó un mensaje. Acto seguido llamó a su hermano.

—Kagaho, hermanito, buenos días —saludó de buena gana, esperando que no estuviera de malas. El saludo que recibió fue parco.

—Mira... llamé a casa, pero nadie contestó. Hazme un favor, dile a mis papis que estoy bien y llego en un rato —dijo con la ceja en alto, extrañado por la actitud pasiva de su hermano. Lo normal era que le reclamara y le preguntara por su paradero.

Al escuchar un escueto: «sí, yo aviso», bufó.

—¡¿Quién diablos eres y qué has hecho con mi hermano, enfermo mental?! —gruñó mosqueado.

«—No le he hecho nada. Tu hermanito está con tus padres... yo sólo encontré su teléfono por casualidad —respondió Aiacos, evitando troncharse por la reacción del menor».

El galeno aprovechó el beso robado, para asaltar el teléfono también. Esa mañana se sentía como un ladrón de guante blanco.

—¿Y quien diablos eres?

«—Me llamo Aiacos Bayoud... pero puedes decirme  _cuñis_ ».

—Confirmado: eres un tremendo imbécil. —Ikki torció los labios, pensando en la mala suerte que su hermano tenía con los pretendientes.

«—Y yo confirmo que el dulce carácter es de familia».

—Por lo visto lo conoces... Seguro le robaste el teléfono, animal.

«—Chico listo. De cualquier forma dile a tu hermano que le devolveré el teléfono cuando él quiera... sólo tiene que llamarse. —Al decir lo último Aiacos estalló en carcajadas».

—Puedo reportarte con la poli, ¿sabes? —murmuró mosqueado por las risas burlonas.

«—No lo harás, ¿y sabes por qué?... porque soy lo que necesitas para que tu hermano no quiera volver a colarse entre tus piernas, Corazón. Él necesita pasión, y yo estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme para dársela a manos llenas».

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo diablos...

«—¿Qué cómo lo sé? Digamos que no es muy discreto en sus mensajes, Saga conoce todas sus fantasías más sucias... y las fotografías que tiene de tu esponjoso culo ¡Uff! mejor ni te digo lo que hace con ellas por las noches».

Ikki se quedó mudo, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Era obvio que ese animal había revisado el teléfono de arriba a abajo. En ese instante lamentó las veces que se dejó fotografiar de esa manera. Confiaba en Kagaho, pero jamás pensó que perdería el teléfono.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ya con la cabeza fría, Aiacos tenía un punto a su favor: Kagaho necesitaba encontrar a alguien que lo enamorara, para que se olvidara de él de una vez por todas.

«—Ikki, Ikki... ¡Ikki!».

—¡¿Qué quieres, pedazo de bestia?! —exclamó asustado por el grito repentino de Aiacos. Se había quedado sumergido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta.

«—Con todo el dolor de mi alma, admito que tienes un trasero de infarto».

—Eres un cerdo.

«—No te confundas, Corazón, fue difícil para mí aceptar eso. Pero tu hermano está encaprichado con tu divino culo... y hasta donde sé, tú ya no quieres nada con él. Podríamos ser los aliados que buscan su felicidad... piénsalo —susurró deslizando su propuesta con tono aterciopelado, convincente».

—¿Y cómo sé que eres de fiar? Es obvio que además de ladrón, eres un demente y metiche de primera. ¡Eres casi un psicópata!

Aiacos sonrió de lado al escuchar la pregunta. Tenía al pequeño donde quería: en la palma de su mano. A partir de ese momento sólo le quedaba mover sus fichas en la dirección correcta.

«—Ahora entiendo porque tu hermano te quiere mucho, eres un verdadero encanto —halagó con miel destilando en su voz—. Los teléfonos son impersonales... podríamos juntarnos para charlar. Así me conoces mejor, ¿qué dices?».

Ikki empezó a mordisquearse el labio inferior y giró a mirar hacia la puerta, donde Radamanthys lo miraba con curiosidad. No lo pensó más.

—Te llamo en cinco minutos para darte respuesta.

«—Como tú quieras. Estaré esperando tu llamada, Corazón».

Con eso la comunicación se cortó.


	29. Capítulo 28 — Farewell To All Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiacos queda con Ikki para charlar. Debido a ese cambio de planes, Radamanthys le sugiere a Ikki que gaste las siguientes horas en su casa.
> 
> El negociante se presenta ante Syd, quien lo tortura y abusa de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> El capítulo contiene lemon explícito, chan, rape, tortura, sounding y lenguaje vulgar. Si estos temas no son de su agrado, recomiendo discreción y saltar la cuarta y quinta parte del capítulo.

 

 

Aunque no quería que se le hiciera costumbre, allí estaba: pidiendo un consejo.

Ikki le contó a Radamanthys lo sucedido con el teléfono de su hermano, y la extraña charla que tuvo con el tal Aiacos. El oficial suspiró antes de entrompar los labios, mientras miraba hacia el techo.

—Lo lógico sería reportar el robo del teléfono —murmuró recostado al lado del muchacho.

El estudiante rodó los ojos e hizo una floritura.

—El teléfono es lo que menos importa... el asunto es que a él, le gusta Kagaho. Incluso está dispuesto a hablar conmigo...

—¿Piensas confabular para que tu hermano salga con alguien? —Radamanthys alzó la ceja.

No veía a Ikki haciendo de cupido. Aunque admitió que era divertido imaginarlo con un pañal, alitas y armado con arco y flechas.

—Pienso confabular para que él encuentre la felicidad —corrigió el adolescente, alzando un dedo.

—Ni siquiera conoces al demente...

—¡Exacto! Pero podemos juntarnos, y tú me ayudarías a observarlo durante el interrogatorio. Eso se te da bien, después de todo eres policía. —Según Ikki, su lógica era apabullante. Merecía una medalla por su arduo labor de celestino.

Radamanthys rodó los ojos, preguntándose cómo era posible que en su día libre terminara como árbitro de mocosos calenturientos.

—¿Y cómo me pagarás por ese trabajo? —inquirió riéndose internamente de sí mismo por ceder—. Mis comisiones están por las nubes.

El ocio y tener a un jovencito al lado, hacía estragos en él.

—Te pagaré con todo lo que me pidas. —Ikki habló convencido y con expresión seria. Estaba dispuesto a invertir los ahorros de toda su vida para encontrarle una pareja ideal a su hermano.

El oficial estuvo a punto de reír al ver el gesto tan decidido. En ese momento supo que no podía negarle nada, por absurdo que fuera. Sin embargo, aquello le seguía pareciendo mala idea, por lo que durante un largo rato se esforzó en convencer al menor para que cambiara de parecer.

Cuando Ikki por fin desistió de su absurdo plan, sucedió lo impensable. Kanon le envió por privado un par de fotografías de los genitales de Kagaho, acompañadas de una leyenda de lo más bochornosa.

En una de las fotos, el miembro erecto se alzaba orgulloso y con el tronco decorado por una serie de nudos llamativos gracias al bondage aplicado, mientras Kagaho, recostado en la cama, lo sostenía de la base junto a los testículos con una sonrisa pícara. La otra, parecía más una selfie de Kanon posando al lado del pene decorado, luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo con sus dedos la señal de amor y paz.

[MIRA LA DELICIOSA GOLOSINA QUE TE PIERDES, PEQUE, ES TU FAVORITA. EXTRAÑA TUS MIMOS, BESOS Y CARIÑITOS].

Aquello obviamente era plan de Kanon, su queridísimo primo, alias  _el pervertido calenturiento_. Y estaba seguro que Kagaho había accedido sin mayor problema.

Ikki se sonrojó levemente al ver dichas fotos, pensando que su hermano en verdad estaba desesperado por rescatar su relación fallida. Radamanthys aprovechó que estaba cerca, por lo que estiró el cuello y con discreción miró las fotografías alzando la ceja; sobre todo; cuando captó la leyenda que las acompañaba.

—Llama al cleptómano para quedar, no pierdes nada con conocerlo y escucharlo —murmuró casi de inmediato, sin detenerse a pensar por su cambio de parecer.

Obedeciendo ipso facto, para que Radamanthys no se arrepintiera, Ikki llamó a Aiacos y quedaron en juntarse a las tres de la tarde en el Starbucks.

Gracias a ese cambio de planes, Radamanthys optó por sugerirle a Ikki que se quedara en su casa hasta entonces.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Aiacos terminaba de redactar un reporte médico cuando Ikki, su futuro cuñado, lo llamó. Con una sonrisa de chacal el hombre respondió de buen talante, mostrándose accesible en todo momento, aunque no se dignó a disimular el tono irónico y burlón que lo caracterizaba.

Al finalizar la breve llamada, empezó a reír entre dientes.

—Niñitos, son tan ingenuos —susurró.

Con ese paso dado, solo necesitaba echarse a la bolsa al " _hermanito bobo"_ , de su nuevo interés. Tenía buen ojo, y lo admitía sintiéndose orgulloso de esa cualidad. Con Kagaho no se equivocó en lo absoluto. En cuanto se estrelló con el insolente muchacho, supo que era para él.

El vídeo de Kagaho en plena orgía confirmó su teoría.

El médico era alguien por demás selectivo, elitista y de gustos específicos. No solía fijarse en detalles como la edad, raza o condición social; Aiacos se fijaba en otras características a su parecer más importantes. Una de ellas era la personalidad imponente. Le gustaba lucirse al lado de alguien llamativo y arrasador, que fuera capaz de destacar junto a él.

Jamás salía con gente escuálida, pusilánime y de actitud mustia, la sola idea se le hacía vomitiva. Además, según sus teorías, salir con personas así era dañino para la salud, ya que era como andar con una enfermedad contagiosa.

Aiacos ladeó el rostro reproduciendo el vídeo, que ya se sabía de memoria, una vez más, atento a las expresiones y movimientos del adolescente. Todo parecía indicar que Kagaho era un animal cuando se trataba de sexo, y a él le encantaban los animales salvajes.

—Te voy a domar, fierecilla —prometió con una sonrisa triunfal.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Pasada la media mañana, la familia Giorgatos regresó a su casa. Al final le hicieron compañía a Albiore e Ilias, dieron el pésame a los padres de Jacob y se mantuvieron a su lado, dispuestos a ofrecer su apoyo y ayuda por si era necesario. Uno de los padres del chico no se veía bien de salud, por lo que Defteros incluso le sugirió hacerle una revisión médica.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a Ikki a gritos.

Nada. El pequeño no estaba; sin embargo; Aspros descubrió que al menos se dignó a llamar. Apenas un par de minutos atrás había dejado un mensaje en la contestadora. Aquello los tranquilizó a todos casi al instante.

—¿Saga, viste mi teléfono? —Kagaho preguntó mientras revisaba entre los cojines de los sillones.

Desde hacía rato que buscaba el maldito aparato, pero no había señas del mismo. Incluso cuando iban de regreso, culebreó bajo los asientos del auto, casi seguro que había caído por allí. 

Frustrado por su búsqueda infructuosa, Kagaho gusaneó por toda la sala, revisando debajo de los sillones, muebles y mesas. No encontró ni pelusas.

—Espera te llamo —soltaron al unísono los gemelos.

Saga llamó primero, seguido de Kanon. Nada. Todas las llamadas se perdieron, y para colmo, la famosa música de " _Psicosis_ " nunca sonó en el lugar.

—Seguro lo dejaste en vibrador —murmuró un distraído Aspros mientras salía de allí.

—Vibrador es el que te voy a meter hasta el fondo. —Le susurró Kanon a Kagaho, haciendo reír por lo bajo al chico.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes...

—Lo hago con los ojos cerrados. Es más, en lugar de vibrador, te voy a meter mi pito con todo y bolas. —Descarado le agarró la entrepierna y empezó a estrujarla, al tiempo que le besó la mejilla.

—Se supone que te preocupa tu teléfono —apuntó Saga, sin dejar de ver a Kanon metiéndole mano al otro.

—Ya aparecerá... —murmuró antes de darle un beso fogoso a su primo, quien ya le había bajado la cremallera y acariciaba con brusquedad sus genitales.

Olvidándose del móvil, Kagaho y Kanon salieron de allí manoseando todo a su paso. En medio de besos húmedos y caricias toscas, entraron a la habitación del gemelo, dispuestos a desfogar su calentura. Saga los siguió de cerca, y tras ir por su cámara y algunos juguetes, se coló en la habitación de Kanon presto a ser parte de la diversión.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Mientras veía la televisión, empezó a divagar en lo ocurrido una noche atrás. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al recordar la suerte de Jacob. Cuando Radamanthys lo descubrió llorando en silencio, ajeno al programa que miraban para gastar el tiempo, alzó la ceja. Con tiento pasó el brazo sobre los hombros endebles, preguntándole lo que le sucedía.

—Fue mi culpa que Jacob muriera —confesó por fin, mirando hacia abajo.

El oficial se interesó en el asunto. Respingando la nariz, afiló la mirada y asintió levemente.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó con tono suave.

—Yo... yo comenté que quería soda... y él se ofreció a ir por ella. Debí ir yo... si no hubiera sido por mi... él no... él no...

Radamanthys acercó a Ikki a su costado, apretando el abrazo al comprender su conflicto. Como oficial era normal presenciar ese tipo de situaciones.

—Tú, no tienes la culpa de nada. Lo que sucedió fue un accidente, así que no te sientas así —murmuró mientras sus dedos dibujaban círculos en la rodilla próxima.

Durante un rato permanecieron así, incluso cuando el discreto llanto de Ikki cesó. Disfrutando de la cercanía y compañía, gastaron varios minutos de tranquilidad.

—¿Te confieso algo?... eres lindo, por eso me gusta abrazarte. —Radamanthys murmuró con tono divertido, en un intento absurdo por levantarle el ánimo.

—¿Incluso si estoy mugroso y con pelo de loco?

—Incluso con mugre, mocos y pelo de loco —aseguró en broma, aunque su gesto serio no cambió.

—Eres un idiota.

—Al menos te hice sonreír. —Apuntó señalando la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba con naturalidad.

—¿Te digo la verdad?... no soy lindo para nada. Sólo mi hermano, porque me quiere mucho, se cree eso. Todos dicen que soy odioso y feo —canturreó entre risas.

—Para mi lo eres —susurró cerca del oído, haciéndole suspirar.

Radamanthys se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, aún debatiéndose con sus conflictos internos. Ya había descubierto que Ikki, a pesar de su corta edad, no parecía tener prejuicios respecto al sexo. Por el contrario, era receptivo, nada tímido y tenía en claro lo que quería. Estaba casi seguro que el chico no le daría ningún tipo de problemas. Por su cuenta, él podía darle lo que quería, sin perjudicarse ni perjudicarlo.

Ambos ganaban.

Al último instante, movido por el deseo reprimido, sus labios atraparon el gracioso lóbulo, succionando con firmeza, antes de empezar a besar el cuello. Ikki ladeó el rostro dándole más espacio, suspirando por los besos húmedos y las caricias que viajaban de su rodilla al muslo.

Los labios y lengua de Radamanthys, recorrieron el delgado cuello, paladeando con gusto el sabor de la tersa piel. Trazando un camino húmedo, besuqueó el mentón antes de asaltar los labios del menor, apropiándose de los mismos por medio de succiones y lamidas ansiosas, hasta que ambas lenguas se enredaron en una danza interminable.

Cuando finalizaron la caricia se observaron a los ojos. Radamanthys se perdió en el azul intenso que lo invitaba a sumergirse; del mismo modo; Ikki quedó prendado del ámbar brillante.

El mayor dejó en paz la rodilla y despacio empezó a soltar los botones de la camisa del chico, exponiendo la piel lampiña de a poco. Dejándose hacer, Ikki posó sus yemas de la diestra en los labios carnosos, que para ese instante se le hacían antojables. Curioso, inició un recorrido hacia abajo, pasando por el mentón, cuello y clavículas hasta alcanzar el fornido pecho. Dibujando arabescos invisibles, acarició por encima de la camisa el contorno del pezón izquierdo, ante la mirada cargada de expectativas de Radamanthys.

—¿Seguro no te asusta o molesta hacer esto?

La voz del chiquillo sacó de su concentración al oficial, haciéndole bufar. Él era el mayor, se suponía que a él le correspondía hacer esa pregunta.

—Es obvio que no me asusta y tampoco me molesta...

—Hace rato te espantaste y parecías enfadado —murmuró alzando una ceja.

—Es porque eres menor de edad. —Ikki rodó los ojos y negó.

—Le prometí a Huesuda que follaría con él, y tiene treinta y cinco años. —Sin saber bien porqué, aquella confesión le hizo ruido al oficial.

El descaro de Ikki era irritante, y sus conflictos personales aún más.

—Mejor... no menciones eso —masculló.

—No tiene nada de malo. Es sexo casual, Kanon dice que es algo pasajero y se hace para pasar el tiempo o por diversión —explicó adolescente con su mejor cara de sabio—, aunque ya sabes porqué no acepté hacerlo con Huesuda... bueno, él aún piensa que si quiero...

—Ya sé lo que es el sexo casual. Y también sé que no quieres con él porque es agresivo...

El oficial bufó, aún de pie en su disyuntiva personal, dudando entre la idea de dar el último paso y arriesgarse a perder los prejuicios o simplemente quedarse con las ganas como siempre. Escuchar el parloteo de Ikki no le ayudaba, por un lado le daba alas y al mismo tiempo le bajaba el calentón.

—Y el sexo casual es la solución. A veces escucho a mi hermano y mis primos... y se me antoja —musitó entretenido con el pecho del rubio.

Dos de sus dedos parecían piernitas que vagaban por doquier, poniendo de los nervios a Radamanthys.

—O sea que quieres hacerlo —murmuró el rubio, sin dejar de acariciar el costado del menor.

—Es más que claro. El traumetas con la edad eres tú, no yo. —Sonriendo de lado, Ikki le dio un capirotazo donde calculó que estaba el pezón. Radamanthys cerró un ojo y gruñó.

—No soy traumetas con nada...

—Entonces demuéstralo —retó alzando el mentón—. Igual no te vas a morir con hacerlo, aunque la vez pasada leí que un tipo se mató por hacerse muchas pajas...

—Ya sé que eso no me va a matar —murmuró acariciando la cadera del chico.

—Entonces... la otra opción es que no sepas cómo se hace... eso...

—Ikki... mejor cállate.

Ikki empezó a reír entre dientes, lo que provocó que Radamanthys decidiera dejarlo callado con otro beso, uno mucho más invasivo y demandante que el primero. Le había encontrado gusto a aquello, sobre todo porque con el piercing en la lengua del menor, la caricia se sentía novedosa. Con una succión en el labio inferior, se alejó de Ikki para acomodarlo bien entre las almohadas.

—Te enseñaré cómo se hace, mocoso. —Terminó por ceder, despidiéndose mentalmente de sus conflictos, y se sintió bien con ello.

Sonriendo taimado, Ikki tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no decir algo desatinado. Había descubierto que el oficial tenía conflictos con el tema, así que comprendió que lo mejor era no espantarlo con alguna ironía o sarcasmo. Aventurarse, eso le pareció un juego mucho más entretenido y excitante.

Atento a sus gestos empezó a besar y lamer el pecho, acariciando con sus yemas el pezón decorado por el piercing. Ikki se estremeció suspirando por lo bajo, dejándose hacer tranquilo, sumergiéndose de nueva cuenta en el placer creciente que se apoderaba de su sistema. Cuando los labios del oficial succionaron el pezón, Ikki gimoteó mientras acariciaba los rizos rubios.

Radamanthys se entretuvo un rato más con cada pezón, dejando los botoncillos brillosos, erectos y sensibles. Despacio siguió descendiendo por el cuerpo entre besos, haciendo una pausa en el ombligo. Su lengua jugó un rato con ese otro piercing, agitando aún más la respiración de su víctima, que desesperado anhelaba algo más intenso.

—Estas decorado como arbolito navideño —susurró luego de delinear con su lengua parte del tatuaje, entusiasmado al probar su piel.

El rubio se movió para acomodarse de rodillas, entre las piernas del chico, y con extrema lentitud le quitó el bóxer holgado, lanzandolo a un costado. Se tomó su tiempo para acariciar con morbo los muslos, ingles y pubis, antes de dibujar con sus yemas cada línea del curioso tatuaje. Aquello además de excitar a Ikki, lo tenía de los nervios debido a la ansiedad, la cual externaba con jadeos y movimientos sutiles de su cadera.

—Hnm... llevas mucha ropa —ronroneó con coquetería. Sonriendo de lado, Radamanthys se desnudó sin mayor ceremonia ante la mirada curiosa del jovencito.

Cuando estuvo desnudo, sin previo aviso, Radamanthys alzó la pierna del chico a la altura de su rostro y empezó a besar y lamer el pie. Ikki estuvo a punto de darle una patada en la cara por el ataque de risa, aunque logró quedarse quieto cuando su dedo gordo fue víctima de succiones que hicieron volar su imaginación. Dispuesto a devolver parte del placer, movió el pie libre y con los deditos cosquilleó sobre el pecho y abdomen marcados, descendiendo despacio hasta que rozó el miembro erecto.

—Me gustan tus pies...

Sonrojado, Ikki suspiraba con los labios entreabiertos, mientras Radamanthys dejaba besos húmedos en su tobillo. De a poco los labios gruesos recorrieron su pantorrilla, rodilla y muslos, acercándose peligrosamente al objeto de sus deseos. Ikki atinó a flexionar la pierna libre, separandola hasta donde pudo, dándole suficiente espacio al mayor. Cuando los labios alcanzaron sus genitales, sintió su cuerpo vibrar a causa de la tibia humedad que los cubrió.

Radamanthys llenó de besos el pene y los testículos, deslizando sus labios en todas direcciones para jugar con la suave piel. Al sentir los dedos aferrando sus rizos y masajeando su hombro, supo que era suficiente tortura. Sin dejar de observar el rostro arrebolado de Ikki, deslizó su lengua desde la base al frenillo del pene, dándole un beso en el glande decorado, antes de engullir el falo.

Ikki gimió fuerte y claro al sentir su carne rodeada por la húmeda cavidad, a la vez que la suave lengua se enrollaba, sacándolo de quicio. Radamanthys succionó con ganas, sintiendo crecer y llenarse el pene del muchacho gracias a su trato. Sus dedos amasaron los testículos, mientras miraba con deleite a Ikki retorciéndose entre las almohadas por el placer que le otorgaba.

Cuando abandonó el falo demandante, el chico gruñó en protesta. Radamanthys sonrió de lado y sosteniéndolo las corvas, le acomodó las rodillas sobre el pecho, dejando expuesto el trasero. El oficial se inclinó a lamer el periné, repartiendo besos sonoros en las nalgas, hasta que su lengua rodeó la pequeña entrada. Gracias a la dulce tortura los suspiros de Ikki, mutaron a gemidos roncos, demandantes.

Los lengüetazos continuaron un momento más, y cuando finalmente quedó satisfecho, el oficial se apartó con lentitud, acariciando con sus labios toda la extensión. El sonido húmedo y hueco que produjo al succionar una última vez antes de apartarse, resultó casi obsceno. El rostro de facciones afiladas se ladeó y sus labios enrojecidos pincelaron una sonrisa cargada de lujuria y deseo. 

—Eres tan delicioso. —Se acercó a la cara interna de un muslo, lamiendo el área antes de acomodarse al lado del chico.

Agitado, Ikki le saltó encima dispuesto a probar su piel, sabor y aroma. Sus labios, lengua y dedos, pasearon por el pecho y abdomen del rubio; trazando las líneas de cada músculo trabajado; con cierta torpeza, mucha curiosidad y algo de timidez bien disimulada. Radamanthys sonrió al notarlo aún inexperto, aunque el chico se jactara de lo contrario.

Sosteniéndolo de un muslo, hizo que Ikki se acomodara sobre él, dejando el redondo trasero a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Sus labios volvieron a atacar el orificio del chico, hundiéndose entre las nalgas en un beso obsceno, paladeando sin culpa alguna el jugo del fruto prohibido que desde hacía mucho se negaba a tomar. Satisfecho, sintió la piel más laxa, el cuerpo abrirse para él, presto a recibirlo. Uno de sus dedos aceptó la invitación. Con pericia movió el dedo medio en círculos, invadiendo el cálido interior en una caricia estimulante.

Por su cuenta el jovencito ocupó su boca en estimular el miembro surcado de venas. Sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, masturbaba lo que sus labios no alcanzaban a abarcar. Ikki mamaba golpeteando la punta con el piercing, haciendo gruñir de satisfacción al inglés. Cuando la lengua o dedos de Radamanthys, tocaban algún punto por demás sensible, el chico detenía la mamada para gimotear, echando la cabeza hacia abajo. Su flequillo húmedo por el sudor cosquilleaba en el glande que apuntaba hacia su rostro, invitándolo a continuar.

—Ven... ya no resisto —susurró el oficial con voz aterciopelada, sensual, moviendo al chico con suavidad para alejarlo de su sexo.

Su trato era una mezcla de ternura y cuidado, como si temiera quebrar al joven. De ese modo, recostó a Ikki entre las almohadas de nueva cuenta, observando con interés y deleite el cuerpo que haría suyo. 

Ya no había marcha atrás. Tomaría el fruto prohibido, sin que le importaran las consecuencias de sus actos. Estaba dispuesto a cometer el pecado, la odiosa afrenta de mancillar un cuerpo tierno, juvenil y lozano. La voz de su conciencia, en ese momento, era apenas un susurro audible. No sentía culpa.

Tras ir a buscar lubricante y embadurnar todo lo necesario con el mismo, se acomodó entre los muslos de Ikki, pasó el brazo izquierdo bajo la cintura a la altura de la rabadilla, separándolo del colchón apenas lo necesario. Su mano libre aferró la suave curva de la cadera y a tientas guió su falo a las nalgas.

Por unos instantes frotó el glande en la hendidura, con la amenaza de invadir sin intención de hacerlo, observando las expresiones excitantes de Ikki en todo momento. Un deleite. Sólo así podía considerar el exquisito arrebol que decoraba las mejillas, las pringas de sudor que como rocío cubrían el delgado cuerpo, los labios sonrosados de los que brotaban suspiros entrecortados y la mirada brillosa parcialmente cubierta por las espesas pestañas.

Aquel era un gusto recién adquirido que pensaba disfrutar y devorar con propiedad.

—Te haré disfrutar en mi cama. Conmigo aprenderás lo que se siente embriagarse de placer y la dulce agonía del nirvana —prometió mirándolo a los ojos, un segundo antes de dejar presionado el glande en la pequeña entrada.

Radamanthys empezó a penetrarlo despacio, conquistando el estrecho pasaje a cuentagotas, con calma. Comiendo ansias, le dio tiempo a Ikki a acostumbrarse a la invasión, quien se mordía el labio inferior debido a la punzada de dolor que lo atacó. Aunque sus ojos se humedecieron por reflejo, no se quejó, esperó paciente a que el agudo ardor que recorría desde su trasero a la columna, desapareciera de a poco. Fueron minutos tortuosos, pero cruciales. Radamanthys no exigió, simplemente se conformó con consolarlo acariciando perezosamente su cadera, susurrando algunos halagos mientras lo veía debatirse entre la aceptación del placer y el rechazo al dolor.

Con movimientos sinuosos empezó a balancear su cadera, ganando un poco más de terreno hasta que encajó un poco más de la mitad de su miembro. Ikki se estremeció aferrando una porción de las sábanas, a la vez que su esfínter estrujaba con saña al invasor, al sentir que el oficial había rozado el punto mágico que lo hacía estallar en placer. Radamanthys retrajo la cadera y de un movimiento seguro, volvió a rozar aquel punto.

El concierto de gemidos dio inicio, dándole la bienvenida al gozo.

El mayor empezó a embestir con movimientos mesurados, aumentando paulatinamente el ritmo a medida que veía a Ikki balancear su cuerpo cadencioso, exigiendo por más. Cuando los cuerpos quedaron bien acoplados, haciendo imposible adivinar dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, Radamanthys apoyó parte de su peso sobre su amante, pasando su antebrazo libre debajo de la nuca del menor. Aferrado a él en un abrazo estrecho, continuó taladrando el suave pasaje que lo recibía gustoso, ofreciéndole un cobijo que deseaba nunca abandonar.

Ikki aferró sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, disfrutando del roce constante de las pieles húmedas, de la penetración imparable que además de arrancarle gemidos escandalosos, le abría las puertas al paraíso, haciéndole disfrutar de una experiencia inigualable.

—Di mi nombre... —pidió rozando sus labios en el mentón del menor. Quería confirmar que, en ese instante, era sólo de él en cuerpo y mente.

—Radamanthys —susurró con pronunciación candente, aderezando cada sílaba con el sentimiento epicúreo que lo desbordaba.

—Me encanta escucharte decirlo. —Jadeando, el mencionado aumentó la potencia de las embestidas, colmando de besos la frente y sienes del chico, obligándolo con ello a repetir entre gemidos su nombre una y otra vez. Encantado con el placer, Ikki enrolló la cintura del mayor con sus torneadas piernas.

El ritmo casi punitivo de su encabritada cadera, provocó que sus testículos chocaran contras las nalgas del menor, profundizando las penetraciones, con las que buscaba la fricción continua de la próstata. Ikki se aferraba a él con desesperación, paseando sus manos sobre los húmedos omóplatos mientras ahogaba sus gemidos en la curvatura del cuello y hombro. Por medio de balbuceos el muchachito le pedía más, murmuraba cuánto le gustaba y le suplicaba que no se detuviera, inflando con ello su lujuria.

La perfecta cacofonía de los gemidos y sonidos emitidos por ambos, acompañados del sonido húmedo de su cuerpos acoplándose, producía un cuadro erótico, sensual, que encendía aún más el deseo inconmensurable de Radamanthys.

Así continuaron por largo rato, hasta que sintió la mano de Ikki moviéndose al pene atrapado entre los cuerpos, dispuesto a masturbarse. Radamanthys sostuvo la extremidad, dejándola por encima de los rizos negruzcos, enredando sus dedos en un agarre férreo. Ikki se desesperó, pero de inmediato supo que bastaba con el roce de las pieles húmedas y la penetración para conseguir su propósito.

—Radamanthys... ya no resisto... —musitó sobrepasado con todo lo que sentía.

—Hazlo... acaba para mí, pequeño demonio. —El susurro sensual, el tibio aliento golpeando su oreja y el paso de la lengua en el contorno de la misma, bastaron para empujar a Ikki al paraíso.

Los movimientos brutales de sus caderas continuaron, hasta que ambos fueron presas de la tensión que los estremeció de pies a cabeza. Un aviso dulce. La melodía perfecta que les anunció el anhelado nirvana, ese momento en el que el cielo parecía tan próximo a sus dedos. Ambos cuerpos se desvanecieron en el éxtasis y gozo cuando su mundo se volvió completamente blanco por breves instantes.

Ikki gimió tendido al sentir el sexo de su amante encajándose en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, segundos antes que la tibia semilla bañara sus entrañas, llenándolo, dejando una huella que lo marcaba como suyo. Radamanthys emitió un sonido ronco, parecido a un gruñido, disfrutando de los espasmos que parecían exprimir su miembro palpitante, devorándolo con hambre mientras la humedad bañaba ambos vientres. Al final la sensación algodonosa en sus cuerpos, junto a la languidez, se hizo presente haciéndoles sentir plenos y satisfechos.

—Oh dioses... wow... fue increíble... en serio... wow —susurró Ikki, con una sonrisa amplia, aún agitado y abrazado al mayor.

Radamanthys sonrió entre enternecido y divertido por la elocuencia, aún ocupando el cuerpo del fogoso chiquillo. Aquello había superado con creces sus fantasías.

—Lo dicho: eres delicioso. —Con renuencia abandonó el cobijo, haciendo sonrojar a Ikki cuando sintió el semen deslizarse entre sus nalgas.

Instantes después, Radamanthys se incorporó con pereza para buscar la caja de pañuelos y una bolsita, acto seguido se recostó a su lado, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para que lo usara de almohada. Intercambiando algunos mimos y besos, ambos limpiaron los remanentes del acto, dejando la bolsa con basura a un lado.

—Eres una bestia insaciable —dijo Ikki con una sonrisa amplia, dejando a la vista los frenillos que siempre procuraba ocultar.

Desde hacía rato descansaba sobre el fornido pecho, manteniendo la rodilla flexionada, apoyada sobre el muslo del mayor. El lugar le daba confort.

Radamanthys sonrió rapaz; y sin dejar de acariciar entre las nalgas del jovencito, presionando con sus yemas la pequeña entrada al paraíso; se inclinó a robarle un beso húmedo, lujurioso, cargado de promesas fugaces.

Por fin había probado el fruto prohibido, comprobando que su exquisito sabor era adictivo, indispensable en su vida. Justo como siempre soñó que sería. Y por ese día, en esa ocasión, pensaba devorarlo hasta la saciedad ya que lo tenía al alcance de su mano.

Varios minutos después, Ikki cabalgaba su enhiesto miembro, interpretando una danza erótica y sinuosa con sus caderas. Radamanthys observaba al jovencito de piel acaramelada lucir su camisa con sensualidad natural, disfrutando de su danza con satisfacción. Sus manos aferraban las caderas inquietas, cada que profundizaba las penetraciones, buscando fundirse en él.

Tanto Ikki como Radamanthys estaban plenamente conscientes que aquella aventura improvisada era de una mañana. Era un momento efímero destinado a quedar como un recuerdo agradable. Sin promesas de ningún tipo entre ellos, dieron rienda suelta a la calentura, al placer del sexo y el gusto agradable de la compañía.

Aún les quedaba tiempo antes de ir a buscar a Aiacos.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Casi a media tarde Syd despertó sobresaltado, incómodo, quejándose por el dolor agudo que recorría su cuerpo entero; sobre todo; en su parte baja. Aún mareado y algo desorientado por el sedante que le inyectaron la noche anterior, gimoteó parpadeando con dificultad.

A Syd le tomó unos cuantos minutos ser consciente de su cuerpo y estado, pero al conseguirlo se aterró. Sintiendo la boca pastosa, pasó saliva con dificultad cuando notó que estaba desnudo, bien amordazado, con las manos apresadas por gruesos grilletes y las piernas abiertas en alto gracias a las cadenas gruesas que colgaban del techo.

La punzada aguda en su trasero, además de robarle un quejido lastimero, le hizo ser consciente que había algo introducido en su interior, que lejos de dar placer sólo provocaba molestia.

—Hasta que despiertas, perra —espetó el hombre que estaba a unos metros. Syd no había notado su presencia hasta ese instante, por lo que se asustó.

El tipo en cuestión era alto, fornido, de largo y rizado cabello color vino, facciones toscas, fuerte mandíbula, pequeños ojos negros y mirada severa.

Agora Nayak era el amo y señor de ese pequeño infierno.

Sin decir nada más, mientras veía al muchachito asustado removerse, Agora se acercó hasta quedar entre las piernas del chico. Con una sonrisa plagada de maldad, guió su mano al trasero albo y sostuvo la punta del plug.

Durante la mañana había liberado las piernas, dejándolas descansar por unos horas. Incluso sacó el dildo inflable, ya que no podían dañar la mercancía más de lo necesario. Pero ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, además que el chico debía acostumbrarse a eso.

Por unos instantes jugueteó con el plug, moviéndolo de un lado a otro o simulando la penetración, todo a capricho. Entre tanto, Syd se quejaba y lloraba sin poder hacer nada para detener la horrible tortura, sintiéndose humillado y abandonado. En segundos comprendió que allí no había nadie para que lo salvara.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Agora sostuvo el miembro y empezó a masturbarlo con ganas, presionando el glande con su pulgar para obligarlo a erectarse. Apenas lo consiguió. El chico era difícil, por lo que mascullando maldiciones, se alejó de allí dirigiéndose al gabinete. Al volver dejó algunos objetos a un lado del muchacho, vertió gel estimulante sobre el falo y continuó con la masturbación.

Cuando logró su objetivo, dejó el pene erecto y rojizo abandonado por breves instantes. A los pocos segundos, para horror de Syd, Agora sostuvo su miembro de la base con la siniestra y con la diestra empezó a introducir un catéter de acero inoxidable en la uretra. El hombre lo metió hasta el fondo, dejando la cabeza redondeada coronando el glande, la cual aplastó con el pulgar.

—No llores, mira que la tienes parada... eso quiere decir que te gusta. —Se burló mirándolo con crueldad—. Eres tan perra que te voy a follar hasta la verga.

Riendo entre dientes, Agora apartó el pulgar para permitirle al catéter salir con lentitud del diminuto canal. Entretenido con el juego, empezó a meter y sacar el catéter a ritmo mesurado, mientras frotaba el tronco del pene con su pulgar. Durante un rato, aprovechando los efectos del gel, le practicó sounding con distintos tipos de catéteres, cambiandolos por unos más gruesos o largos según se le antojaba, hasta que el semen del chico le salpicó los dedos.

—Eres buena perra. Pagarán mucho por ti —murmuró mientras extraía sin cuidado el plug anal.

A gritos, Agora le ordenó a uno de los guardias liberar las piernas de Syd y salió de allí, sin mirar al chico humillado y lastimado, que lloraba de forma desgarradora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria:
> 
> Sounding: Es un práctica en el ámbito del BDSM o del sadomasoquismo. Es el acto de deslizar tubos rígidos o blandos dentro de la uretra. Objetos como las probetas uretrales suelen insertarse hasta la mitad del glande, para retirarlas luego más fácilmente. Otros juguetes y artículos sexuales, como los catéteres, pueden introducirse más adentro (en algunos casos pueden llegar hasta la vejiga urinaria). Algunos objetos pueden expandirse o curvarse dentro de la vejiga. Esta acción en el hombre, está asociada, directa o indirectamente, con la estimulación de la glándula prostática y con algunos tipos de control de la vejiga, como la sonda foley.
> 
> Este fetiche es realizado, por lo general, por personas con suficiente experiencia, ya que existe el riesgo de abrir todo el canal uretral del pene, de forma tal que la función encargada de orinar tiene que realizarse con cuidado ya que la persona no puede controlar mas los esfínteres, lo mismo ocurre con la eyaculación. Del mismo modo aumenta el riesgo de contraer infecciones porque la uretra queda al descubierto.


	30. Capítulo 29 — The Unexpected Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radamanthys e Ikki se juntan con Aiacos y llegan a un acuerdo. Tras lo sucedido, Radamanthys toma una decisión respecto al jovencito y lo lleva a su casa.
> 
> Shion y Dohko enfrentan la realidad de lo acontecido en el instituto. El director del departamento de la policía, Thanatos, le da una solución al caso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> El capítulo contiene una pizca de lenguaje vulgar. Si eso no es de su agrado, recomiendo discreción y saltar la cuarta parte del capítulo.

 

 

El teniente Aldebarán Elnath; un brasileño altísimo, fornido, de piel tostada, facciones fuertes y cejas pobladas; llegó al instituto por la tarde. El oficial iba en compañía de Shaka Ghoshal y Shiva Rao, el analista e investigador forense de su equipo. Los tres hombres ingresaron a paso calmo hacia el salón donde se desarrolló la fiesta, pues Shion se encontraba supervisando la limpieza del lugar.

El trabajo les había tomado toda la mañana, y prometía, durar un poco más.

Cuando Dohko llamó a Shion por señas, el director supo que era hora de enfrentar la verdad. Tras las respectivas presentaciones de ley, los hombres se encaminaron hacia la oficina del director, ya que el asunto a tratar era delicado y requería privacidad.

Shion se mantuvo firme en todo momento, haciendo gala de autocontrol y cortesía propias de quien está acostumbrado a lidiar con todo tipo de situaciones. Luego de que los oficiales tomaran asiento, tal y como el docente indicó, empezó la charla.

—Director Arietis, el motivo de nuestra visita es porque necesitamos los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad. —Empezó a hablar Aldebarán.

El brasileño se caracterizaba por ser un tipo bonachón, amable y sonriente; sin embargo; cuando se trataba de asuntos serios, era todo lo contrario. La severidad y el carácter afilado lo dominaban, y en ese momento se encontraba de ese modo. Poco le importaba su vieja amistad con Dohko, tenía trabajo por cumplir.

—Comprendo sus motivos, Teniente Elnath. Pero aunque estoy en la mejor de las disposiciones para colaborar con su labor, ya que por sobre todas las cosas me interesa esclarecer este asunto, lamento informarle que dichos vídeos no serán de utilidad alguna —explicó con gesto apesadumbrado.

—¿A qué se refiere que no serán de utilidad, director?

—Véalo por usted mismo. —Junto a la respuesta, Shion reprodujo en su ordenador uno a uno los vídeos tomados al azar.

El silencio se apoderó de la oficina, mientras veían una y otra vez la misma reproducción, a pesar que pincharon en grabaciones de distintas horas de la tarde noche. Luego de un momento, Aldebarán suspiró con pesadez.

Aunque no necesitaban comunicarse; tanto Aldebarán, Shaka y Shiva; pensaron lo mismo. Aquello era sospechoso, y existían dos posibles opciones que explicaran ese hecho:

 **1-**  El estudiante culpable del desastre, se aseguró de sabotear todas las grabaciones para no dejar rastro alguno de sus pasos. Lo que dejaba en evidencia que todo fue bien planeado.

 **2-**  Shion estaba encubriendo al culpable. Después de todo, se trataba de un instituto de prestigio, donde asistían los hijos de las familias más adineradas de la ciudad. Pagar por el silencio del director no era problema para nadie.

Cualquiera de las dos posibles opciones, enfureció a Aldebarán.

—Director Arietis, quiero que comprenda que esto es serio. El cuerpo del niño no puede ser entregado a sus padres hasta que se confirme si fue homicidio culposo, preterintencional o un simple accidente. Necesitamos de toda su colaboración —aclaró con tono cortante.

—Teniente Elnath, como dije en un principio, estoy colaborando de todas las formas que me sean posibles y que están a mi disposición —pronunció Shion con absoluta seriedad.

Los oficiales observaron al director estudiando sus gestos, mirada y lenguaje corporal, en busca de algún indicio que delatara la posible mentira. Shion parecía hablar con sinceridad, aunque tampoco terminaban de fiarse. Su trabajo era sospechar de todo hasta dar con la verdad.

—Supongo entonces que no le molesta que nos llevemos el ordenador junto a las grabaciones. —Fue Shaka quien habló.

Shion giró a mirar al hombre rubio de ojos claros y voz serena. Lo reconoció al punto. Era el mismo oficial que, la noche anterior, se encargó de revisar la escena luego de que el fiscal hiciera su trabajo.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta. No hay inconveniente alguno si eso es necesario, agente Ghoshal. —Asintió seguro. No tenía nada que ocultar, así que no le preocupaba.

Los tres oficiales asintieron. De inmediato procedieron a desconectar el ordenador para cargar con él, esperando encontrar allí, la evidencia necesaria capaz de ayudarles a encontrar al culpable.

No lo informaron al director, pero hasta ese momento, todo apuntaba a un homicidio preterintencional.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Luego del despliegue de pasión desenfrenada, Ikki y Radamanthys descansaron un rato, el menor incluso tomó una siesta breve. Cuando se aproximó la hora marcada de su reunión con Aiacos, Radamanthys lo despertó y le entregó un par de pastillas junto a un vaso con agua. Al ver el gesto de extrañeza en el chico, empezó a reír entre dientes.

—Son analgésicos, para el dolor y la desinflamación. —Sonriendo de lado le guiñó el ojo.

Ikki no comprendió a qué se refería, al menos hasta que se sentó y una punzada en su trasero le dio la respuesta a la pregunta que nunca hizo. Refunfuñando se pasó las pastillas, y tras esperar a que hicieran efecto, junto al rubio, caminó con torpeza hacia el baño para tomar juntos una ducha bien merecida.

Minutos después, ambos salieron de la casa.

En medio de una charla trivial, Ikki iba al lado de Radamanthys hacia el Starbucks; sin embargo; antes de llegar a su destino, el oficial hizo una escala inesperada. Radamanthys dejó al chico en el auto y sin informar de sus planes bajó a la farmacia. Cuando regresó al lado de Ikki, le entregó una cajita y un jugo, antes de guardar en la guantera otra caja un poco más grande.

—Es dosis única. Tómatela de una vez —indicó con paciencia.

Ikki leyó la posología, con algo de dificultad por la falta de gafas, pero en un parpadeo comprendió que era necesaria cuando supo para qué servía. Sin hacer preguntas, se la tomó esperando que fuera efectiva. Jamás había intimado a pelo, siempre lo hacía con preservativo, y hasta ese instante pensó en las consecuencias de su calentura.

—No pongas esa cara —murmuró Radamanthys, posando su mano en la rodilla del chico.

—¿...Y si no funciona?

Radamanthys sostuvo del mentón a Ikki, y respondió al instante.

—No te preocupes. Siempre me hago responsable de mis actos. —Sin poder evitarlo el adolescente puso cara de circunstancias, mas no había marcha atrás.

—Mis papás te matarán...

—Lo sé. Pero te prometo que sobreviviré para cumplir con mi palabra —dijo seguro. Ikki pensó que eso no era nada alentador.

—¿Y esa otra caja que guardaste para qué sirve? —inquirió cambiando de tema por su salud mental.

—Anticonceptivos normales... para cualquier emergencia.

—Oh... ya veo. —El menor no supo cómo interpretar eso, pero tampoco se le ocurrió preguntar.

Lo cierto era que si bien Radamanthys se prometió que no iba a repetir lo sucedido, muy en el fondo, se negaba a conformarse con dejar esa aventura como un recuerdo empolvado. No lo consideraba justo, después de todo ambos la pasaron bien, además, no le estaba haciendo daño a Ikki.

El sexo casual era perfecto para su solitaria vida, el quinceañero su mejor opción.

Por unos minutos permanecieron frente a la farmacia, tiempo que Radamanthys aprovechó para intercambiar con el estudiante su número de teléfono, correo electrónico, facebook, instagram y twitter, datos que ya había conseguido mientras Ikki dormía luego de intimar con él. 

De hecho había descubierto algo que le agradó: Ikki era alguien viajado, pues tenía fotos en; Alemania, Grecia, Italia, Francia, Estados Unidos, México, Brasil, España, Viena y Japón; todas con Kagaho, Saga, Kanon, Defteros y Aspros. Vacaciones familiares. El detalle que más le llamó la atención, fue que el chico no era aficionado a las selfies, en sus fotos casi siempre aparecía distraído o de espalda. Sus publicaciones saltaban de los memes a la música o sugerencias literarias. Cero dramas.

Al recibir el mensaje con las direcciones, corroboró que en verdad quería seguir manteniendo la comunicación, ya que a Ikki no se le ocurrió dar cuentas o números falsos.

—Cuando quieras charlar, algún consejo o te sientas mal, puedes llamarme o ponerme un mensaje. Tienes mi apoyo en todo momento, Ikki —indicó a la vez que enviaba la solicitud de amistad en facebook.

—Vale. Igual, tú. —Asintió aceptando la solicitud antes de guardar el móvil.

Radamanthys sonrió revolviéndole el cabello y puso en marcha el auto. Ikki no dijo nada más el resto del viaje.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Aiacos bebía tranquilamente su frapuccino de cerveza de mantequilla, mientras leía el periódico. Era su pasatiempo hasta que Ikki, su cuñado el bobito, se dignara a aparecer.

Prefería pensar que el chico no tendría la estupidez de dejarlo plantado, porque de hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarlo al instituto, usar sus nalgas como peras de boxeo y luego dejarlo empalado en el primer pivote gigantesco que se encontrara en el camino.

Al rato, cuando alzó la vista para buscar entre los comensales, vio a Ikki ingresar al lado de un tipo fornido, alto y con cara de pocos amigos. Aiacos torció los labios. El mocoso no era tan imbécil como creyó en un principio, ya que tuvo la grandiosa idea de ir con su matón personal. Segundos después sonrió de lado. Que fuera astuto le dio puntos extras al chico.

Desde su cómodo lugar escaneó a Ikki.

Aiacos ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo a detalle. El parecido con Kagaho era innegable, era casi su copia, pero a su gusto en una versión escuálida y más bajita. Por otro lado encontró detalles de su agrado: el chico era alguien seguro; mantenía la espalda bien envarada y el mentón en alto; parecía ser igual de insolente que su hermano y estaba lejos de ser modoso en su forma de actuar. De medroso no tenía ni un pelo.

Ikki y Radamanthys ingresaron directo a caja, dispuestos a ordenar sus bebidas, en el caso que les tocara esperar. El menor se pidió un frapuccino napolitano y el rubio un pumpkin spice latte con un shot de chocolate. Cuando recibieron los enormes vasos, Ikki le marcó a Aiacos.

El timbre del teléfono delató su ubicación.

Ikki alzó la vista finalizando la llamada, y a paso seguro se dirigió a la mesa que ocupaba Aiacos, quien le sonrió de lado. Radamanthys observó a detalle al tipo, descubriendo al instante que no se trataba de un jovencito, como pensó en un principio.

—Aiacos Bayoud —dijo Ikki, luego de tomar asiento frente al galeno, sin preguntar si podía hacerlo. Su actitud le agradó al mencionado.

—Ikki Antzas —pronunció con un leve asentimiento—. ¿Puedo saber quien es tu amistoso acompañante?

—Radamanthys Wadlow. —Se presentó el rubio, quien también había ocupado un lugar a la diestra de Ikki.

Durante breves momentos permanecieron en silencio, estudiando y analizando las expresiones en sus rostros. Ikki sostuvo la mirada escrutadora de Aiacos, con una inquisidora, hasta que el doctor sesgó los labios en una mueca que estaba lejos de ser una sonrisa.

—Empieza a cantar, Aiacos —soltó Ikki tras dar un sorbo a su bebida—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes para decir?

—Sin medias tintas, así me gusta. Estás aquí porque quiero ayudarte con el pequeño lío que tienes con tu hermano... estoy dispuesto a darle lo que tú le niegas.

—¿Y porqué debería permitirle a un ladronzuelo maniático acercarse a mi hermano?

—No te confundas, Corazón. No estás aquí para que yo haga lo posible por ganarme tu permiso, gracia o favor. No necesito nada de eso. La decisión no es tuya, de hecho está en mis manos y ya la tomé —aclaró con un tono cantarín que a Ikki le pareció molesto.

—¿Entonces para qué demonios me citaste?

—Ya te lo dije: tu divino culo es  una piedra en mi camino. Estorbas. Tengo que sacarte del juego —respondió alzando un hombro, como si aquello fuera lógico.

—Eres un imbécil redoblado. No le voy a permitir a Kagaho acercarse a un animal burdo y grotesco como tú —masculló a un tris de tirarle la bebida en la cara a su interlocutor. Entre tanto Radamanthys seguía observando el intercambio en absoluto silencio.

—¿Y cómo piensas conseguirlo? ¿Mamándosela, poniéndote en cuatro o abriéndote de patitas? —preguntó, riendo divertido por su propio chiste.

—¡Chancro maldito! —Mosqueado pateó la pantorrilla de Aiacos, un segundo después sonrió torvamente—. No necesito hacer nada de eso, él me escucha. Y créeme, le diré que eres un cerdo de lo más desagradable...

—No empieces con amenazas ridículas, porque me fastidian. En verdad te creía mucho más sagaz, Corazón —dijo con tono aburrido, sin quejarse por la patada recibida, aunque sí le dolió.

Ese maldito niñato se las iba a pagar.

—¡Deja de llamarme " _Corazón"_!

—Pero lo eres...

—¡Claro que no, subnormal!

—Claro que sí. Tu culo tiene forma de corazón cuando te ponen en cuatro y de rodillas juntas —aclaró sin pena alguna. No pensaba quitarle el mote ni bajo amenaza de muerte.

La mirada y expresión severa de Radamanthys se endureció aún más, a la vez que gruñó por lo bajo. No le hizo gracia alguna el comentario, y para ese momento quería golpear al idiota. Ikki abrió la boca estupefacto por el descaro apabullante de Aiacos, quien no hacía esfuerzo alguno por mejorar su actitud. Y no llevaba ni diez minutos de charla.

—Eres el colmo de lo peor. ¿En verdad eres tan estúpido que piensas que con esa actitud te vas a ganar mi confianza y a mi hermano? —inquirió escéptico, ácido en su tono.

—¿En serio prefieres que me muestre como un tipo mustio, tímido e inocente, incapaz de matar a una mosca, Corazón?... —Sin dejarle responder, siguió hablando—. No pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo fingiendo algo que no soy, mucho menos si es para ganarme la confianza de alguien. Jamás lo hago.

Ikki apretó levemente sus labios mientras le permitía a sus dedos tamborilear sobre el vaso, pensando seriamente en la actitud de Aiacos. Hasta cierto punto; gracias a la desfachatez, le recordaba a Deathmask. Aunque Aiacos era mucho más borde.

—Vale... comprendo tu punto,  _Proctor_  —dijo haciendo énfasis en el apodo, devolviendo la mano—. Prefieres dejar al descubierto tu espantosa personalidad y actitud de plasta viviente para no ocultar secretos —concluyó torciendo los labios.

Al menos no habrían sorpresas con él. Ya sabía a qué atenerse.

—Oh no. Claro que tengo mis oscuros secretos; demonios espeluznantes en mi armario, fantasmas inquietos en la despensa y monstruos terroríficos bajo mi cama; pero son sólo míos... y esos no vienen al caso en este instante —murmuró con tono críptico y mirada dantesca. Un segundo después sonrió—. Por cierto... te doy un diez por el ingenio con el apodo.

Radamanthys afiló los ojos, pensando que Aiacos no exageraba con su forma de decir las cosas. Había algo en él, que le decía, que era de esos tipos capaces de esconder un cadáver en el jardín e invitarte a tomar una cerveza en el mismo lugar.

Por el contrario, Ikki alzó la ceja, al concluir que Aiacos era un payaso sin remedio. A su criterio exageraba en todo con tal de ufanarse.

—Está bien, Proctor _,_  guárdate tus demonios en tu pequeño infierno personal. En todo caso, lo que me interesa es tu propuesta. ¿Cómo diantres pretendes sacarme del juego?

Aiacos sonrió amplio, mostrando muchos dientes. A eso quería llegar.

—Es lógico: consiguiendo un novio para ti, ya sea oficial o de mentira. Cuando tu hermano sepa que el agujero que decora tu culo tiene dueño, se decepcionará... allí entro yo —explicó tras terminar su bebida—. Aunque... me parece que ya te adelantaste a mi idea, Corazón.

Ikki parpadeó un par de veces. Aquello tenía sentido, pero le daba urticaria la idea de complicarse la vida con un novio, ya que para empezar, nunca había tenido uno. La relación secreta que tuvo con su hermano no podía catalogarla de esa manera. Negando varias veces bufó.

—No me he adelantado a nada...

Radamanthys se excusó un momento, gracias a la llamada de su padre. Rápidamente se incorporó y caminó hacia una de los ventanales del costado, para así tener privacidad. Podía ignorar todas las llamadas del mundo, menos la de Hypnos o Apolo. Aiacos lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa mordaz, sin pasar por alto el gesto que hizo el oficial al posar con suavidad la mano en el hombro de Ikki.

Apostaba las pelotas a que, además de ser su guardaespaldas, el rubio era amante del muchacho.

—¡Por favor, Corazón! Estoy seguro que antes de venir aquí, el matón te bombeó con ganas y aún te quedan restos de su leche... solo por eso les perdono que llegaran tarde —soltó entre risas burlonas.

Sus chistes eran los mejores.

—En serio que eres un auténtico cretino despreciable. No entiendo cómo te soportas a ti mismo... debe ser duro ser un chancro viviente como tú —murmuró Ikki, negando despacio.

—Entonces apostemos. Vamos al baño ahora mismo y dejas que te meta el dedo, si te encuentro algo de leche: yo gano. Así que tendrás que decirle a tu familia que eres pareja del cejón —resolvió quitado de la pena, a sabiendas que Ikki se iba a negar.

—Es un hecho: eres más desagradable que tener tos, hemorroides, verrugas anales y diarrea severa, todo al mismo tiempo. —Ikki alzó la ceja con expresión seria. No bromeaba.

—Y es la hora que tú no has negado que el cejotas te rellenó como pavo de navidad... seguro se te salió su leche hasta por la nariz. —Aiacos volvió a carcajearse, dejando en evidencia que la estaba pasando en grande.

—Y yo sigo sin comprender por qué sigo escuchando tu sarta de chorradas...

—Porque sabes que tengo la razón en todo —remató con actitud triunfal, guiñandole un ojo—. Y bien, ¿te animas con la apuesta?

—Obvio que no, Proctor, no voy a dejar que me pongas ninguno de tus dedos chancrosos encima —canturreó sonriendo burlón.

—Entonces admites que andas relleno de leche, pequeño tragón.

—¡Deja de decir eso, cerdo maldito! —Estalló por fin, dándole un par de patadas en la rodilla—. Está claro que te mueres por " _leche_ ". Así que ve a un callejón, chúpasela a un vagabundo y luego déjate coger por un perro callejero.

—Obvio que no, Corazón, es demasiado divertido recalcar la verdad —canturreó haciendo una imitación ridícula de la voz del menor—, y no, en todo caso prefiero ordeñar a tu hermano. Y para que lo sepas, seré yo quien lo rellene con mi leche.

—¡Maldita gonorrea mameloide!

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —inquirió Radamanthys cuando se acercó, alertado por el casi grito del estudiante exasperado.

—Ikki me comentaba que son amantes y que es su mayor deseo ser tu novio oficial —respondió Aiacos ipso facto.

—¡No dije eso! —chilló horrorizado a la vez que golpeaba la mesa con los puños. Acto seguido le lanzó el vaso vacío en la cabeza a Aiacos.

—Vámonos, Ikki, no tiene caso seguir hablando con este tipo —determinó sosteniendo del brazo al menor, para levantarlo y alejarlo de ese demonio.

Aiacos sonrió como hiena.

—Tú también ganas con el trato, Radamanthys. Si Ikki te presenta como su pareja, tendrás oportunidad de estar con él las veces que quieras, sin el temor absurdo de ser descubiertos. Piénsalo... porque también quitarías de tu camino a Kagaho. —Dejó caer con tono sutil y una expresión indescifrable.

—No somos pareja —murmuró con tono parco.

—Como digan. De cualquier forma les aseguro que son poco originales, par de estereotipos, no existe nada más trillado que los enamorados que se juntan a escondidas. —Se mofó alzándose de hombros.

—Dame el teléfono de mi hermano —ordenó estirando el brazo de mala gana.

—Si te doy su teléfono, él sabrá que te juntaste conmigo... algo sospechoso, ¿no crees?

Ikki dio un paso hacia atrás, guardando su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. El maldito tenía la razón en todo.

—Por cierto, fue un verdadero gusto charlar contigo, Corazón.

—No voy asegurar lo mismo ni en broma, Proctor.

Aiacos sonrió divertido mientras lo veía alejarse al lado de Radamanthys, pensando que se ganó el favor de su cuñado de forma fácil. Había movido sus fichas de forma magistral.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

A Shaka Ghoshal le tomó apenas un par de horas revisar el ordenador de pies a cabeza y las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del instituto Sophos. Además de recolector y analista de evidencias, el esbelto rubio era un genio con las computadoras.

Al final descubrió que, como era obvio, habían hackeado el sistema de seguridad. Quien lo hizo sabía de ordenadores, ya que se aseguró de no dejar huellas de ningún tipo.

El teniente Aldebarán y el oficial Valentine estaban merodeando cerca, atentos a las pruebas que se recolectaron el día anterior en dicho lugar. Sólo esperaban que Shaka les fuera de ayuda con las pesquisas.

Nada.

Los tres hombres se desencantaron con aquello. Habían sucesos que no coincidían con lo acontecido y los testimonios recolectados entre los profesores, todo parecía un conjunto de bromas catastróficas sin orden ni tino.

Varios minutos después, se presentó en los laboratorios el director general Thanatos Kaftanzoglio. El hombre imponente de paciencia escasa y despotismo de sobra, iba de malas.

—¡¿Dónde demonios está Radamanthys?! —bramó enfurecido.

Ya se había comunicado con Shion debido a lo ocurrido, y fue gracias a él, que se enteró que el investigador estaba en el instituto durante el percance. Saber las razones que llevaron a Radamanthys a visitar al director, era el motivo que lo tenía babeando de la rabia.

—No lo sabemos, señor. Radamanthys no se presentó y no ha contestado en todo el día —respondió Aldebarán, esperando que el inglés tuviera una buena excusa por su ausencia.

Thanatos apretó los molares junto a los puños, contando mentalmente hasta diez para no golpear a alguno de los oficiales que tenía próximos. Necesitaba descargar su furia.

—¿Tiene las pruebas de los vídeos de seguridad, Ghoshal? —preguntó instantes después.

—Sí, señor. Es evidente que hackearon el sistema...

—Dígame algo que no sepa.

—No dejaron rastro alguno, señor.

Thanatos permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, para nervios de los presentes. Manigoldo se asomó, dispuesto a husmear un poco de lo que allí sucedía, pero al ver la cara que cargaba Thanatos regresó sobre sus pasos. No era suicida.

—Se cierra el caso por muerte accidental —determinó con tono frío.

—Pero, señor, hay evidencia que alguien peló los cables...

—Por si no prestó atención, Shaka, ya le di carpetazo al caso. —Sin esperar respuesta, Thanatos salió de allí a paso seguro.

Todos los oficiales se quedaron estupefactos, inconformes con la decisión de Thanatos.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

A media tarde, luego de que Thanatos moviera hilos dentro de su departamento y en la morgue judicial, se comunicó de nueva cuenta con Shion. La llamada fue clara, breve, concisa y profesional.

Suspirando, sin saber cómo sentirse, Shion miró el enorme patio desde la ventana de su oficina. La noticia, aunque positiva en cierta forma, no terminaba de hacerle sentir bien. Su único consuelo era saber que entre sus estudiantes no habían homicidas. En verdad quería creer eso.

—¿Qué te dijo Thanatos? —inquirió Dohko, luego de ingresar.

Justo cuando su pareja respondió la llamada del director general del departamento de la policía, los empleados de limpieza se acercaron para informar que habían terminado su trabajo. A Dohko no le quedó de otra que encargarse de entregar la paga, agradecer sus servicios y acompañarlos a la salida.

—Determinaron que la muerte de Jacob fue accidental.

—No pareces convencido con el asunto —murmuró Dohko, apoyando las nalgas en el borde del elegante escritorio de cedro.

—Algo me dice que el agente Wadlow tiene razón en sus hipótesis, Dohko. Quedaron demasiados baches en el caso.

Además, el mismo Thanatos le dejó en claro que prefería dar carpetazo al asunto y olvidarse de él, para así no llamar la atención de la prensa. La noche anterior tuvo que mover cielo y tierra para que ningún periodista amarillista les saltara encima. Ya tenían demasiado con el caso "Angel Thieves", como para sumar ese otro.

—¿Y qué harás ahora? —inquirió con tono apagado.

—Por lo pronto, debo enviar correos y postear en la cuenta oficial. Mañana todos deben presentarse con su uniforme de gala para ir a dar el pésame —resolvió Shion.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Luego del mal trago con Aiacos, Radamanthys decidió invitar a almorzar a Ikki antes de llevarlo a casa. El chico aceptó animado, ya que de hecho se moría de hambre. Caprichoso pidió ir a comer su favorito: pizza tropical con doble queso, para horror del oficial.

Radamanthys optó por pedir una pizza napolitana para él, ya que era enemigo de mezclar sabores dulces con salados. Esas mezclas no eran de personas normales, según su opinión.

—¿Tanto te fastidia tener un noviazgo... aunque sea falso? —preguntó sin anestesia, luego de pasársela hablando de sus perros y sus mañas.

Ikki alzó los arcos ciliares, dado que no esperaba esa pregunta. Se tomó su tiempo para responder, ya que en realidad no tenía muy en claro cómo funcionaba eso de los noviazgos reales, mucho menos los de a mentiras.

—No lo sé. Es decir, para empezar: ¿dónde puedo conseguir a alguien que quiera fingir algo así?

Ikki negó varias veces. Consideraba aquello como algo imposible.

—Pharaoh es demasiado despistado para eso, a la primera va y suelta la verdad echando a tierra mi teatro... Eo va a inventar que mi idea es producto de la conspiración de algún gobierno vil que intenta manipularme... Isaac me va a mandar al caño sin pensarlo, él babea por La Mojarra... Seiya va a querer aprovechar para sexear, se la pasa caliente por culpa de tanto porno...

—Ikki, detente por favor. —Radamanthys alzó la mano para darle peso a sus palabras.

El muchacho se silenció de golpe y sin más siguió dando cuenta de su pizza. Estaba deliciosa, y él la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El oficial lo observó a detalle, pensando que quizá sí era mala idea intentar tener algo más con él, a pesar que las palabras de Aiacos aún hacían eco en su cabeza. Después de todo, Ikki era bastante idiota en algunos asuntos y parecía tener dificultades para captar indirectas.

—¿Lo decías por tí, verdad? —Soltó cuando por fin le cayó el veinte. Eso media hora después, mientras iban rumbo a su casa.

Radamanthys cerró los ojos, agradeciendo el semáforo en rojo. No podía creer que Ikki fuera tan lento en algunas cosas y avispado para otras.

—Mejor... olvidemos el asunto.

—¿Por qué?... la verdad es que contigo no me parece tan mala idea, te tomas las cosas muy en serio y te preocupas por todo. Fue por eso que no pensé en ti, no creí que quisieras desperdiciar tu tiempo en algo así.

Corrección: Ikki no era tan lento ni mucho menos idiota, el idiota era él por creerse eso.

—No sería un desperdicio de tiempo, te dije que cuentas con mi apoyo cuando quieras —murmuró el rubio.

Por supuesto que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, Aiacos tenía toda la razón cuando aseguró que salía ganando con el estúpido trato en caso que Ikki aceptara.

Ikki se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, analizando bien el asunto. Lo más importante de todo, era que Kagaho se olvidara de él de una vez por todas y de paso buscara el amor en otra parte. Estaba seguro que eso le daría paz a ambos y la oportunidad de recuperar su relación de hermanos. Debía reconocer que el plan era genial.

—¿Es necesario que sea meloso, responda llamadas y todas esas charadas? —preguntó achicando la mirada. Esa era una de las características que no le atraían de los noviazgos.

—Nada de cursilerías, no te preocupes —aseguró el oficial.

—Vale. Entonces somos novios de a mentiras —concluyó, pensando que esa inocente mentira sería entretenida y que Proctor no tenía ideas tan estúpidas.

—Bien. Te llevaré al nido con mis suegros. —Sonrió siguiendo con la broma.

Aiacos se había salido con la suya, tal y como lo planeó.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Enfrentar a Aspros y Defteros era cosa de valientes cuando estaban molestos, preocupados y estresados.

Ambos médicos esperaron la llegada de Ikki con paciencia desde que se reportó, al menos así fue durante las primeras dos horas. Pero luego de cinco horas y cientos de llamadas y mensajes ignorados, la paciencia se había ido de viaje indefinido.

Más le valía a Ikki tener una buena excusa.

—¡¿Qué horas de llegar son estas, Ikki Nair Antzas Giorgatos?! —gritó Defteros en cuanto el chico puso un pie en la sala familiar, mientras Aspros sostenía el cinturón en la diestra, atrapandolo del brazo para darle un par de azotes.

Ikki tembló al instante, esperando el castigo. Incluso se le olvidó poner mala cara por la mención de su segundo nombre, lo odiaba.

Para sorpresa de Aspros y Defteros, el menor no iba solo. Aspros lo soltó al instante al identificar al oficial del día de la broma.

—Lo siento, se me pasó el tiempo, papi —explicó nervioso—. Por cierto, él es Radamanthys Wadlow.

Mucho más tranquilo Ikki presentó a sus padres, primos y hermano de forma apropiada, y luego todos tomaron asiento, prestos a escuchar sus explicaciones.

—Radamanthys me ayudó ayer cuando... pasó lo de Jacob.

Ikki explicó lo sucedido en el salón, respaldado por Radamanthys, quien también aprovechó para pedir disculpas al llevarse a Ikki por equivocación. Todos los escucharon atentos, mostrando cortesía, Aspros incluso le ofreció una bebida al oficial, agradeciéndole por salvar a su hijo.

—¿Empezaron los terrores nocturnos de nuevo? —preguntó Defteros claramente preocupado, cuando Radamanthys mencionó los gritos y pesadillas de la madrugada.

Eso era una terrible noticia.

—No... sólo tuve pesadillas y no pude dormir.

La charla continuó un rato más, y contra todo pronóstico fue tranquila. Tanto Aspros como Defteros estaban conformes con la explicación a medida que la desglosaban. Claro que ninguno mencionó, que se la pasaron follando y que se vieron con Aiacos.

—¿Y por qué te trajo hasta esta hora? —Fue Kagaho quien soltó la pregunta del millón, mirando mal a Radamanthys.

Todos se mostraron interesados por la respuesta. Sí, era normal que Ikki despertara tardísimo cuando sufría por sus terrores nocturnos, pero eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Habían muchas horas muertas en su historia.

—La verdad... es que le supliqué a Radamanthys que me dejara quedarme un rato más en su casa —confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior, luchando para no desviar la mirada—. ¡Tiene seis pastores alemanes! ¡Son bellísimos, parecen osos gigantescos!

Ikki habló maravillas de los perros juguetones, incluso aseguró que Radamanthys le había ofrecido obsequiarle un cachorro, algo que Aspros prohibió al instante. Aquello bastó para que se tragaran el cuento completo, y de paso se disculparan por la insistencia del imprudente jovencito. Sabían de la malsana obsesión que Ikki tenía con los perros.

Cuando Radamanthys se despidió de todos, casi una hora después, Ikki lo acompañó a su auto.

—Gracias por seguirme la corriente —musitó, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca.

—Es obvio que no pienso permitir que castiguen a  _"mi novio"._  —Radamanthys sonrió divertido, inclinándose para dejarle un beso en la frente, antes de abordar y marcharse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria:
> 
> Proctor: El apodo que Ikki le puso a Aiacos, se deriva de la palabra «Proctología». La proctología es la especialidad de la medicina derivada de la cirugía general encargada de las enfermedades del colon, recto y ano. En otras palabras, le llamó "Culo". Aiacos es médico cirujano general, por eso captó sin dificultad la broma, y ciertamente no le importó.
> 
> Nair: El segundo nombre de Ikki. Nair es parte del nombre en árabe, de la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Fénix. «Nair al-Zaurak», literalmente quiere decir «el brillo del barco», también se refiere a la cabeza del fénix.


	31. Capítulo 30 — A Black Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se inicia la búsqueda oficial de Seiya Kairos y Syd Mizar. Entre tanto Ágora hace los primeros movimientos para vender a la preciada mercancía.
> 
> En el instituto Sophos todos guardan luto y asisten al funeral de Jacob. Hyoga muestra interés en un chico, dejando en el olvido a su antiguo Amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> El capítulo contiene lenguaje vulgar, rape y tortura. Si no es de su agrado este tipo de lecturas, te recomiendo discreción y saltar la quinta parte del capítulo.  
> Btw acá tenemos participación de chars nuevos y un leve vistazo a los compradores~

 

 

El día lunes todos los estudiantes se presentaron ataviados con el uniforme de gala; el cual era parecido al típico uniforme militar, en color negro con detalles en rojo y blanco. La gran mayoría de los chicos estaban extrañados, ya que no tenían información de lo acontecido.

El día anterior, Shion envió un correo informando el triste deceso de un estudiante, a la vez que ordenó el uso de dicho uniforme, ya que se presentarían a dar el último adiós a su compañero. Además de eso, en el grupo de facebook, Shion publicó un mensaje con palabras alusivas a la noticia a manera de despedida. Con ello se aseguró que todos se enteraran.

Ikki, aunque pasó una pésima noche debido a las pesadillas, decidió ir al instituto cargando con sus ojeras. Sus primos y hermano estaban atentos al menor, ya que por el estrés su estado no era el mejor. Había amanecido con nauseas, mareos y dolor de cabeza.

Tenma y Bud se presentaron en contra de su voluntad. Seguían preocupados por la desaparición de sus respectivos hermanos, y estar allí sólo les alteraba los nervios. Muchos de sus amigos les preguntaron por el paradero de los mismos, algunos incluso empezaron a sugerir hipótesis e ideas absurdas de dónde podían estar.

Como era de esperarse, ese día no hubo clases en ninguno de los grados. Todos fueron convocados al salón de juntas, donde Shion y los profesores, vestidos de negro riguroso, informaron lo acontecido apropiadamente.

Algunos de los muchachos responsables de las distintas bromas de esa fatídica noche, se quedaron de piedra, pálidos, porque la muerte de Jacob no estaba entre sus planes, y en el fondo comprendieron que hasta cierto punto tenían algo de culpa. El temor se hizo presente, porque no querían ser descubiertos y hacerse responsables de sus actos.

En cambio otros, se mostraron indiferentes por la noticia, pensando que eran cosas que sucedían sin mas, simples accidentes. Además que estaban seguros que jamás darían con ellos. Su conciencia estaba tranquila.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Shion le permitió ir a los chicos de primero a la funeraria, ya que eran los más allegados a Jacob. Los estudiantes cabizbajos abordaron el bus en completo silencio, incluso los mejores amigos del estudiante fallecido lloraban sin poder creer aquello. El profesor Cid, su maestro guía, fue el asignado para acompañarlos, junto a Oko y Myu.

El resto de chicos se quedaron en los patios, esperando a que les dieran la orden de abordar. Incómodo por el mareo repentino, Ikki optó por sentarse en una de las bancas del patio, acompañado de Pharaoh, Eo e Isaac, sus mejores amigos. Allí aprovechó para contarles lo sucedido la noche de la fiesta, y cómo fue que terminó en la casa del oficial.

Luego de meditarlo mucho, terminó por compartir con ellos su experiencia con Radamanthys y Aiacos, eso después de confesarles que desde mediados de mayo hasta el primer día de clases del nuevo ciclo escolar (por casi cuatro meses), fue amante de Kagaho. Todo eso bajo la promesa que los tres le hicieron de guardar el secreto hasta la muerte.

—¿Y cómo le dirás a tu hermano lo del teléfono? —inquirió Eo.

—Aún no lo sé... ni siquiera le he dicho a Proctor que estoy de acuerdo con su plan —respondió torciendo los labios.

—A mi me parece arriesgado... el plan es bueno, pero si tu hermano se entera que andas buscándole pareja, se va a enfadar mucho —opinó Isaac.

El finés era quien más sufría cuando Ikki decidía hacer de cupido. Al chico de ojos azules los planes nunca le salían bien, a pesar de su buena voluntad, y lamentablemente quien sufría las consecuencias era Isaac. Ya había perdido los audífonos, una consola y tres chaquetas, sin que Sorrento se enterara que en realidad eran de él, no de Ikki.

—Si Kagaho te vuelve a golpear, me veré obligado a invocar al dios Shesmu para que le corte la cabeza y haga vino en ella —murmuró Pharaoh con tono lúgubre.

Sus compañeros giraron a mirarlo entre sorprendidos y asustados. Era difícil, por no decir imposible, que Pharaoh amenazara a alguien. Allí descubrieron que cuando lo hacía, daba miedo.

—¿Cuando dirás que el poli es tu novio? —Fue Eo quien preguntó, luego de robarle fresas a Pharaoh, quien las devoraba con gusto.

—Tampoco lo sé...

—Tú, no sabes nada —bufó Eo entre risas.

—No te burles. No es tan sencillo como pensé...

Sus amigos siguieron preguntando, aportando ideas y dándole ánimos por largo rato.

Entre tanto Hyoga caminaba al lado de Shun, Shiryu y Sorrento, charlando de lo sucedido con Jacob. No podían creer que la fiesta acabara en esa tragedia, además que también estaban preocupados por la larga ausencia de Seiya. Desde la fiesta no tenían noticias de su inquieto amigo.

—¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama él? —preguntó Hyoga de pronto, tras detener su marcha de golpe.

Sus acompañantes dirigieron la mirada hacia donde el chico señalaba con descaro, alzando la ceja por el repentino interés.

—Se llama Camus. Hasta donde sé es francés.

—Es atractivo, ¿no creen?... nunca había conocido a alguien tan... así de guapísimo como él. —Hyoga suspiró sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

El sábado, cuando lo vio jugar polo como un verdadero dios, se había quedado enganchado del francés. Era lo opuesto a Kagaho en todo sentido de la palabra, pero se le hacía igual de guapo e interesante.

Shun rodó los ojos un tanto fastidiado, mientras Sorrento y Shiryu suspiraron. En el caso de los dos últimos, recordaron que Hyoga dijo exactamente lo mismo, un año atrás, el día que vio por primera vez a Kagaho.

—Mejor olvídate de ese chico. Milo no dejará que te le acerques —sugirió Sorrento, ya que sabía cuán caprichoso y terco era el rubio.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Milo con él?

—Al parecer Camus es pareja de Milo. El día del juego, cuando los premiaron, incluso compartieron un beso delante de todos —respondió Shiryu cruzándose de brazos.

El medio ruso frunció los labios al enterarse de eso. Cuando el juego de polo acabó, él andaba consiguiendo un refresco, por lo que no vio semejante escena. Decidido a ignorar eso, asintió una vez. Aquello no significaba nada.

—¡Já!... eso ya lo veremos. —Sin más Hyoga siguió caminando tranquilamente, pensando en las maravillas de su nuevo interés, y que Kagaho no era la gran cosa después de todo.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Youma ingresó a la comisaría como un tsunami devastador, exigiendo hablar con el director general del Departamento de Ciencias del Comportamiento, Thanatos Kaftanzoglio. Molesto porque el secretario incompetente no le ayudó con sus balbuceos y órdenes patéticas, se alejó de allí a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su objetivo.

De una patada abrió la puerta de la oficina de Thanatos, e ingresó intempestivo, con la rabia, preocupación y dolor como compañía. Obviamente no le importó que el director estuviera hablando con Radamanthys y Manigoldo. De hecho los tres oficiales se quedaron sorprendidos por la forma de entrar del abogado.

—¡Exijo saber qué diablos necesito hacer para que busquen a mi hijo!

—¡Youma, cálmate! —exigió Thanatos con voz potente.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Thanatos! ¡No veo que estés haciendo tu jodido trabajo! —gritó dando un puñetazo en el escritorio.

Para la buena fortuna de Youma, eran amigos desde hacía muchos años, por lo que se tenían confianza de sobra. Thanatos suspiró pensando que aquel exabrupto, a su parecer innecesario, superaba los límites de su estrecha amistad.

—Youma... no quiero ponerte en una celda. Primero cálmate y luego me dices con claridad lo que quieres —masculló intimidante. No estaba de ánimo para soportar eso.

El aludido suspiró con fuerza, pasando saliva con dificultad, pues sentía la garganta reseca. Desde el día anterior se había comunicado con media humanidad, movido todo a su alcance y reportado a su hijo como desaparecido, obteniendo poca colaboración con lo último.

Alterado como estaba, se dejó caer con pesadez en la silla dispuesta frente al escritorio de Thanatos. Había agotado todos sus recursos en menos de veinticuatro horas, ya que incluso buscó en hospitales, sanatorios y morgues.

—Thanatos... Seiya no aparece desde el día de la fiesta. Lo único que tengo es este mensaje —dijo con voz quebrada, a punto de desmoronarse mientras le entregaba el móvil de Tenma al oficial.

—Tal vez está en casa de algún...

—¡No está! ¡¿Es que no escuchaste?!... Ya hablé con todos sus amigos, compañeros, conocidos y vecinos. Busqué hasta en la morgue, en hospitales... y no hay rastros de él. Nadie lo ha visto desde esa maldita fiesta. —Exasperado aferró su cabello despeinado con sus puños, tirando del mismo hacia arriba.

—¿Ya reportaste su desaparición?

—Tú mejor que nadie debes saber cómo es el estúpido protocolo. Me dijeron que debía esperar cuarenta y ocho malditas horas para reportarlo, en caso que el chico anduviera fugado y regresara por cuenta propia... Yo conozco mejor que nadie a mi hijo, Thanatos, y él jamás se ausenta por tanto tiempo.

El enfado, frustración y la desesperación aderezaron cada palabra de Youma. Hasta ese momento Thanatos notó sus facciones agotadas, las ojeras pronunciadas, los rojos enrojecidos y el aspecto desaliñado y agobiado propio de quien no ha pegado ojo ni pasado por la ducha.

Asintiendo al comprender la situación de su amigo, Thanatos revisó el mensaje del teléfono. Nada parecía extraño allí, y eso era lo peor. De inmediato, usando el teléfono de su oficina le marcó. Estaba fuera de servicio.

—Ahora mismo coordino un equipo de búsqueda, haremos todo lo posible hasta encontrarlo, Youma...

—Seiya no es el único desaparecido, Thanatos —murmuró con tono agrio.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó mirándolo sorprendido.

—Según me dijo Aspros, otro chico también desapareció en las mismas circunstancias que Seiya... creo que es amiguito de su hijo Ikki.

Thanatos apretó los molares, luchando para que su gesto no se descompusiera. Radamanthys hizo todo lo posible por controlarse cuando escuchó el nombre de Ikki, y lo que estaba sucediendo con los estudiantes de ese instituto. No quiso ligar el caso a ningún otro, por el momento no era lo mejor. Manigoldo alzó la ceja, extrañado con el asunto, era demasiado sospechoso que dos estudiantes desaparecieran así.

—¿Seiya y el otro chico son amigos cercanos? —inquirió Manigoldo.

—Según Tenma sólo platicaron el día que fueron al cine en manada...

—Entonces no cree que exista la posibilidad que estén juntos —completó Radamanthys.

—No... es una en un millón. —Youma suspiró con pesadez. Cuánto le dolía responder aquello, porque ciertamente prefería pensar que su pequeño andaba fugado con algún amigo.

Thanatos bufó. Sin perder más tiempo, coordinó a Manigoldo, Radamanthys, Valentine y Aldebarán para que iniciaran la búsqueda y abrieran la respectiva investigación, luego de recibir la fotografía con la información y descripción de Seiya. Acto seguido pidió un número para llamar al padre del otro jovencito, eso para poder comunicarse con el representante del MIPELOC (Missing Persons Location Center) y del NARED (National Registry of Disappeared) para solicitar una búsqueda inmediata.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Los estudiantes se encontraban aún pululando por el patio, cuando sonó el teléfono de Ikki. El chico estuvo a punto de ignorar la llamada; tal y como siempre hacía; pero estaba amenazado de muerte por sus padres si seguía haciendo eso. Odiaban esa maña del muchachito.

Thanatos se había comunicado con a la oficina del colegio, pero nadie contestó en ese instante. Armándose de paciencia llamó a Aspros y Defteros, para pedirles el número de Tholl; sin embargo; los médicos se encontraban haciendo guardia por lo que ninguno atendió el teléfono. Sin otra opción, y ya que no tenía a nadie más para localizar y el asunto era realmente urgente, llamó a Ikki.

«—Buenos días, Ikki. —La voz grave y fuerte alertó al estudiante. No lo identificó».

—¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Por qué tienes mi número? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre, maldita gonorrea? Eres amigo de Proctor, ¿verdad? Juro que te voy a buscar para darte una patada en las pelotas, tan potente, que te quedará gran hueco allí. Luego de eso te voy a meter un garrote por el culo, y por último te daré la paliza de tu vida, por ser tan chancro puñetero.

Ikki habló rápido y molesto, sin detenerse ni para tomar aire. Si algo le fastidiaba era recibir llamadas, sobre todo si era de algún número desconocido. De allí que nunca respondiera.

En la oficina; Thanatos, Manigoldo, Youma y Radamanthys; escucharon el exquisito repertorio de verdulero que el muchachito se gastaba. En cuanto terminó su amenaza, Manigoldo se tronchó aplaudiendo como foca desquiciada mientras Radamanthys hacía todo lo posible para no largarse a reír. En otras circunstancias, Youma también se hubiese reído, pero no estaba para eso.

«—Ikki, soy Thanatos Kaftanzoglio —aclaró con toda la paciencia del mundo, pensando que ese niño merecía unas buenas nalgadas y que le lavaran la boca con abundante lejía».

—¡Ah es usted! ¿por qué no lo dijo antes?... es un gusto saludarlo, señor Thanatos —canturreó quitado de la pena—... por cierto, disculpe lo de hace un momento. Mis papis me han dicho que no hable con extraños.

«—No te preocupes, entiendo eso. Necesito que me hagas un favor».

Al otro lado Ikki asintió escuchando al oficial. Sus compañeros lo miraban entre curiosos y asombrados por su forma de responder, hasta que Pharaoh reaccionó.

—Chancro puñetero —repitió el egipcio casi llorando de la risa.

Mientras tanto Ikki buscó en su agenda el número de celular, oficina y casa de Tholl. También explicó que Syd seguía sin aparecer y comentó lo de los mensajes que Bud recibió el día de la fiesta, pues sabía que ellos estaban preocupados por el gemelo desaparecido.

Thanatos le agradeció la colaboración, aprovechando también para preguntarle por Shion. Gracias a la explicación de Ikki, recordó lo del entierro. Sin añadir nada más, el serio oficial se despidió del jovencito.

Varios minutos después, Thanatos se comunicó con Tholl, quien afligido seguía buscando a Syd en hospitales y sanatorios. El altísimo noruego no se negó cuando el director le indicó que fuera a su oficina a entregarle fotografías y los datos de su hijo, para así poder apoyarlo con el rastreo del jovencito.

Una hora después, los equipos armados hasta con perros, iniciaron de forma oficial la ardua búsqueda de Seiya Kairos y Syd Mizar.

Ambos chicos pasaron a ser noticia nacional.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

A media mañana, todos los estudiantes del instituto se encontraban en el cementerio. Los chicos bien formados, estaban alineados en grupos alrededor del elegante mausoleo lleno de flores. Algunos bostezaban aburridos por toda la formalidad y llantos del lugar, otros tenían cara de pena por lo ocurrido y unos tantos lloraban realmente afectados. Ikki era uno de los que luchaba por contener las lágrimas, al igual que los chicos de primero y algunos de los muchachos de los talleres de teatro y música.

El momento fue difícil. Al final cuando vieron el ataúd por última vez, todos los estudiantes; a excepción de dos; se conmovieron. La muerte no era algo que se pudiera tomar con completa indiferencia y frialdad.

Cuando el cortejo fúnebre terminó, Shion envió a los estudiantes de vuelta al instituto con la indicación de que podían retirarse a sus casas.

Hyoga aprovechó el pequeño desorden que se armó, al momento de abordar los buses, ya que todos los grados volvieron revueltos. A la primer oportunidad, se pegó a Camus y se sentó a su lado sin pedir permiso. Milo lo vio con todo el odio del mundo, el colmo que hizo aumentar aún más su enfado, fue que el francés no dijo nada y dejó a Hyoga en el lugar. Sin otra opción, refunfuñando pestes y maldiciones en contra del encajoso, ocupó el asiento de atrás acompañado de Aphrodite.

A la diestra, Kagaho se acomodó al lado de Ikki, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras le besaba la frente para darle consuelo, como cuando eran niños y acababan de perder a sus padres. Ikki aceptó el cálido gesto sin dudarlo, refugiándose entre los brazos de su hermano, donde sabía siempre iba a sentirse bien. Kagaho comprendía que a Ikki le afectaba aquello; tanto por presenciar la muerte, como por el hecho que se llevaba bien con Jacob; ya que el chiquillo seguía como un cachorro al pianista cuando estaban en el taller de música.

Atrás de los hermanos se acomodaron Eo y Pharaoh, atentos a la charla de los mismos y su actuar. Y en frente de sus primos, iban Saga y Kanon, también tomando nota de lo que sucedía entre ellos. Las expectativas se fueron por las nubes. Un bando apoyaba la reconciliación definitiva de esos dos, mientras el otro anhelaba que eso no sucediera, al menos no del todo.

Las apuestas silenciosas iniciaron.

Entre tanto en el asiento de los vecinos, Hyoga se removía inquieto, luchando contra los nervios repentinos.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? —preguntó por fin, luego de varios minutos de trayecto.

—Camus.

—Bonito nombre —halagó con su mejor sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera es un nombre como tal. Es el apellido de un filósofo famoso —aclaró sin siquiera girar a mirar a su interlocutor.

—Eso es interesante.

Camus no respondió. Odiaba ese tipo de charlas forzadas y absurdas, ya que no era de los que se preocupaban en entablar conversaciones triviales para matar el tiempo. Lo consideraba insulso e innecesario.

—Yo me llamo Hyoga.

—Es un gusto. —Dispuesto a asesinar el intento de conversación, se puso los audífonos y fingió escuchar música el resto del trayecto.  
  
Atrás Milo suspiró ofuscado, y de inmediato, empezó a mensajear con Camus.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Agora entró a las caballerizas a paso decidido. Por la mañana había enviado a Hagen y Cassios, dos de los tipos que custodiaban la mercancía, para que preparan a los chiquillos.

Con una sonrisa siniestra ingresó al baño, donde Syd y Seiya acababan de ser acomodados nuevamente en las mesas de concreto. Los muchachos estaban completamente desnudos, esposados de pies y manos, y amordazados. Nerviosos vieron a su verdugo sonreírles mientras se dirigía al gabinete donde estaban sus peores pesadillas.

Entre tanto Hagen y Cassios se mantenían atentos, plantados al lado de la puerta con armas en mano, prestos a cumplir las órdenes de Agora.

—¿Ven esto? —inquirió mostrandoles un dildo grotescamente gigantesco, grueso y lleno de protuberancias.

Los muchachitos temblaron al instante, adivinando de inmediato las intenciones del mayor.

—Les voy a quitar la mordaza y los grilletes, y harán lo que les ordene. Al primer grito, al primer intento de escape... les entierro esta verga en el culo, y luego dejaré que los perros los monten. ¿Quedó claro?

El tono frío y cruel no dejaba lugar a dudas. Agora no bromeaba con la amenaza.

Seiya y Syd asintieron con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, aterrados por la anticipación del infierno que les tocaba vivir. Agora ignoró el llanto silencioso de los muchachos y procedió a hacer lo dicho.

En cuanto dejó libre a Syd, le abrió las piernas y usando un fleshlight empezó a masturbarlo tras embadurnar el miembro con gel afrodisíaco, a la vez que introducía un plug con una joya azul en el ano, sin prepararlo siquiera. El chico se quejó intentando alejarse, pero una bofetada lo dejó quieto en su lugar.

Cuando el muchacho lucía una erección demandante, retiró el fleshlight y ordenando que mantuviera las piernas abiertas, le tomó algunas fotografías. Por un rato lo cambió de posturas, poniéndolo en cuatro, de costado, con las piernas al aire, capturando cada uno de los ángulos que a su gusto lo hacía lucir más deseable. Conforme con la labor, volvió a esposar al muchacho, cambiando el plug por un vibrador que dejó encendido en su máxima potencia.

Sin mediar palabra, Agora hizo lo mismo con Seiya. Obligando al menor a separar sus nalgas y penetrarse con sus propios dedos, le hizo posar de distintas formas, tomando diversas fotografías del muchachito. Sin embargo; a diferencia de Syd, Seiya sí protestó, manoteó y pateó cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad.

Al finalizar con la sesión fotográfica del moreno, Agora lo obligó a ponerse en cuatro sobre la mesa, y con una vara empezó a golpearlo con saña hasta reventarle la piel de las nalgas, dejándolas al rojo vivo y con distintos moretones. Seiya pasó del llanto a los chillidos, y luego a los gritos y súplicas, producto del intenso ardor que el castigo le provocó.

—Te voy a enseñar a obedecer, perrita —masculló malhumorado.

Acto seguido apretó las manos y tobillos con los grilletes, sin darle oportunidad de moverse ni un centímetro. Con una sonrisa procedió a colocar una base maciza debajo del torso y abdomen, obligándole a mantener la postura, dejando el trasero del chico en alto, expuesto.

Agora vertió suficiente gel en el ano del menor, antes de empezar a penetrarlo con dos de sus dedos. A los pocos minutos había logrado introducir cuatro, dejando el pulgar libre. Su mano se movía frenética sin que le importara desgarrarlo, desatando más gritos de Seiya, que llorando temblaba por el dolor, el miedo y la humillación. Justo cuando se dispuso a introducir la mano, Agora recibió un mensaje.

Era hora de mostrar las fotos para los posibles compradores.

Abandonando el interior del muchacho, Agora salió de allí limpiando su mano con un pañuelo, dispuesto a conseguir una buena oferta por sus víctimas.

Riendo entre dientes al ver al par de jovencitos, Hagen se acercó a Syd. Aprovechando que Agora no estaba, se inclinó para darle una mamada mientras sus dedos jugaban con el vibrador, simulando el metesaca a voluntad. Cuando el adolescente estaba a punto de correrse, detuvo sus acciones para liberar su miembro erguido. Sin contemplaciones lo penetró y empezó a embestir con fuerza, negándose a sacar el dildo. Para evitar que los gritos y llanto de Syd lo delataran, le cubrió la boca con la palma, haciendo más presión de la necesaria.

La vibración constante, la estrechez, el calor y las ganas rezagadas, bastaron para empujarlo de golpe al orgasmo. Gruñendo por la satisfacción se corrió en el maltratado interior, satisfecho por el veloz polvo. No podía tomarse su tiempo aunque quisiera.

—Eres buena perra... voy a seguir disfrutando de tu culo todo el tiempo que estés aquí —susurró luego de arreglarse la ropa y pasar a su lado.

Despreocupado, Hagen caminó hacia la salida del baño, ante la mirada atenta de Cassios.

—Vete con el jefe... es mi turno de cuidarlos —murmuró el moreno fornido.

Hagen empezó a reír divertido. La cara de depravado que se gastaba Cassios, dejaba en evidencia las ganas que tenía de follar.

—Son todos tuyos, rompe esos culos ahora que los tenemos aquí y son gratis. —Cassios asintió sonriendo amplio, completamente de acuerdo con las certeras palabras de Hagen.

En cuanto se quedó solo, el enorme hombre caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba Seiya. Sus toscos dedos recorrieron la espalda del muchachito, que seguía llorando, hasta que se detuvieron en las nalgas amoratadas salpicadas con hilillos de sangre.

—Te voy a dar la cogida de tu vida, perra...

—Vete al infierno, animal asqueroso —murmuró con voz quebrada, sin poder controlar los sollozos.

Cuánto le dolía estar atrapado en ese infierno.

Sus vanas esperanzas de ser rescatado agonizaban, muriendo de a poco al paso de los segundos. El gran Youma Kairos no lograría salvarlo de ese infierno. No volvería a ver a su querido padre, a Tenma su adorado hermano, a su cuñado Sui, a sus amigos. Todos sus sueños, planes y anhelos trazados a futuro, parecían un chiste sin sentido. Jamás hubiese imaginado que su compañero tendría el corazón tan negro para hacerle algo así. Esa traición era algo que nunca le iba a perdonar.

Al escuchar la insolencia, Cassius se puso serio al instante.

—Voy a hacer que te arrepientas por eso el resto de tu miserable vida —espetó con una mirada de demente.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Lucifer, era un hombre misterioso (ya que ni siquiera solía presentarse con su verdadero nombre), de gustos extravagantes y fetiches marcados. Lo único que interesaba a los negociantes, era lo que tenía en los bolsillos y cuentas bancarias, y al hombre le sobraba dinero. Sus cuentas estaban a reventar.

Era uno de los tres compradores asiduos del negocio. Uno de los que pagaba en efectivo por la mercancía más " _fina y selecta_ ".

Propietario de burdeles, casas de citas y prostíbulos de distintas categorías en varios países de tres continentes, Lucifer era un pervertido conocido por su gusto por las drogas, las orgías y las violaciones. Lo que más inflamaba el deseo de ese hombre, era ver desde su cómodo diván, cómo varios tipos fornidos se dedicaban a violar brutalmente a algún adolescente indefenso hasta dejarlo reducido a un guiñapo.

Cuando se aburría de su víctima de turno, no tenía ningún tipo de remordimiento para desecharla, con desapego la enviaba a alguno de sus burdeles en el extranjero a prostituirse. Sus prostitutos eran quienes mantenían sus lujos y caprichos.

Él estaba interesado en Syd.

Mandrágora, era otro hombre misterioso que tampoco solía usar su verdadero nombre, igual de millonario que Lucifer. La diferencia que los marcaba, era que el hombre se caracterizaba por su pasión por las torturas.

Su excitación llegaba al límite sólo cuando escuchaba gritos de horror, llantos desgarradores y veía sus manos encharcadas de tibia sangre. Tenía tantos métodos de tortura, como los medios para cumplir con sus fantasías más retorcidas.

A diferencia de Lucifer, él no conservaba con vida a sus víctimas. Cuando se aburría de sus juguetes, se entretenía desollando cada miembro con lentitud, anhelando que el niño de turno fuera capaz de soportar hasta el final.

Él estaba interesado en Seiya.

Agora sonrió complacido. Las ofertas recibidas por cada uno no eran nada desdeñables, por el contrario, generaban muchas ganancias. Sin dudarlo, envió un correo detallado escrito en clave, y al recibir respuesta afirmativa, procedió a cerrar el trato con sus compradores favoritos.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Ikki llegó a su casa en compañía de su hermano y primos. Aunque Kagaho se negaba a despegarse de él, ya que estaba dispuesto a permanecer a su lado en esos momentos difíciles, rato después se vio obligado a salir con Saga a un par de diligencias por órdenes de su padre Defteros, quien tenía el día libre.

El menor aprovechó para llamar a Radamanthys, quien estaba ocupado con el caso de Seiya y Syd. Su intuición aguda, le indicó que el caso estaba ligado al de Angel Thieves, pero no podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Además que le aterraba pensar que el secuestrador hubiese flechado el instituto Sophos.

—Hola, Pataki. —Saludó el jovencito en cuanto su " _novio"_  le respondió.

«—¿Pataki? ¿Qué coño es eso, enano infernal? —Radamanthys frunció el entrecejo. Había descubierto sin dificultad que Ikki tenía la mala costumbre de poner apodos ocurrentes, por lo que no quería ser su víctima».

—Sí, eso dije. Necesito hablar contigo... no sé qué hacer con Aiacos...

«—Estoy ocupado. Mejor ponte a estudiar, que te hace mucha falta —murmuró olvidándose del apodo, ya que estaba enfocado en la pizarra donde hacía un esquema y un mapa de los dos chicos».

—¿Y dónde demonios quedó eso de:  _siempre puedo contar con tu apoyo_? —soltó haciendo una imitación ridícula de la voz del oficial.

«—Es en serio, Ikki. Tengo trabajo de sobra».

—Y yo tengo la mañana y el resto del día libre.

Con una chincheta, Radamanthys clavó una nota garabateada a prisa al lado de la fotografía de Seiya. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, sopesó las palabras del chico. Pasar un rato con él podía ser hasta beneficioso, ya que aprovecharía para interrogarlo.

«—Te espero en media hora en el  _Café Nicanor_ ».

Ikki aceptó de inmediato.

En cuanto finalizó la llamada, el estudiante se quitó el engorroso uniforme, para vestirse con su típica ropa: jeans medio rasgados, remera con estampado, converse y chaqueta de capucha a juego. Nada elegante, formal o llamativo.

De inmediato, acostumbrado como estaba, correteó a la habitación de Kanon e ingresó sin llamar. Quería pedirle a su chofer de turno que lo llevara a su cita, pero para su sorpresa, se topó con una escena de lo más... curiosa y entretenida.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Uniforme de Gala**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria
> 
> MIPELOC y NARED: Estas instituciones son inventadas.


	32. Capítulo 31 — Little Lies & Big Trues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki se junta con Radamanthys, y Defteros aprovecha la cita para hablar seriamente con el rubio.
> 
> Aiacos se comunica con Ikki y a su vez habla con Kagaho, quedando de juntarse en su casa para devolver el móvil asaltado. Alterado con ello, Kagaho lleva a Ikki a su dormitorio donde hace un último intento por recuperarlo, obteniendo a cambio un resultado distinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> El capítulo contiene lenguaje altisonante, algo de lemon y uso de juguetes sexuales. Si no es de su agrado este tipo de lecturas, recomiendo discreción y saltar la primera parte.

 

 

En cuanto Kanon llegó a casa, casi que corrió con Aphrodite dispuesto a atrincherarse en su habitación. Riendo bajito por los planes improvisados, ambos chicos se sacaron el uniforme de gala y dieron rienda suelta a sus fantasías.

En medio de besos y caricias ansiosas, Kanon preparó a Aphrodite a su capricho, quien se dejó hacer excitado.

El gemelo le entregó un par de guantes, medias con encaje y un collar con cascabel, todo en color blanco. El hermoso sueco se calzó los accesorios rápidamente, sonriendo con picardía al ver a Kanon sosteniendo un plug anal metálico rematado con una cola de zorro rojo.

Aphrodite se incorporó modelando " _el trajecito_ ", antes de caminar con coquetería innata hacia el sillón del rincón. Sin esperar por ninguna orden, apoyó las rodillas en el borde del mueble, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, usando el respaldo como apoyo para sus manos.

—¿Quieres jugar a ponerle la cola a tu " _zorrita"_? —ronroneó guiñando su ojo derecho.

Kanon sonrió perverso. Despacio empezó a acercarse sosteniendo en sus manos el plug, el lubricante y una correa de cuero.

Sus manos aterrizaron en el albo cuerpo acariciando y pellizcando todo a su paso, mientras sus labios le seguían en la carrera sin frenos. Besando la nuca y en medio de los omóplatos, sus dedos tironearon de los pequeños pezones, arrancando algunos gemidos de su nueva mascota. No duró mucho con ese juego previo. Necesitaba verlo con el traje completo.

Tras embadurnar con suficiente lubricante entre las nalgas del menor, acarició la entrada dispuesta con la punta del plug a la vez que lo masturbaba. Aphrodite, receptivo a sus caricias expertas, se abría sin reservas para él dejándolo hacer cuanto quisiera a la vez que disfrutaba del trato. Kanon sabía qué puntos tocar para hacerlo retorcerse y pedir más, arrastrándolo despacio a las fronteras del placer.

A los pocos minutos Aphrodite lucía la cola con gracia y coquetería. Sonriendo travieso, Kanon procedió a ponerle la correa, para hacerlo caminar en " _cuatro patas_ " por la habitación.

El gemelo disfrutó del paseo con su mascota, atento al bamboleo candente de las nalgas respingonas, ello mientras se masturbaba con la mano libre. Cuando ambos tuvieron suficiente de eso, Kanon le ofreció al menor su pene erguido y necesitado de atención. Aphrodite siguió el juego de rol, y caracterizando a la mascota de turno, emitió algunos gañidos leves acercando su rostro para dar lengüetazos en el miembro y los testículos sin dejar de mover el trasero empinado de un lado a otro.

Justo así los encontró su primo menor.

Ikki se quedó congelado en la puerta viendo el espectáculo, sin atinar a moverse o decir palabra. Estaba enterado que Kanon, Saga y Kagaho hacían sus guarradas, pero nunca había participado en algo así, su hermano jamás lo permitió. El culmen de todo, era que en esa habitación, el novio de Deathmask era casi literalmente una zorra... Y él que no se animó a acostarse con el italiano por consideración a Aphrodite. No sabía qué pensar al respecto.

Además en esa casa habían dos reglas de oro desde hacía casi cinco años. Reglas impuestas por Aspros desde que comprendió que sus hijos mayores y su sobrino, empezaron a descubrir y disfrutar del sexo:

 **1-**  Si follaban o se masturbaban, era su harta obligación cerrar la puerta con pestillo y colgar una corbata o un calcetín en el picaporte. Eso porque Ikki era menor que ellos, y no querían que un niño que apenas pasaba de los diez años descubriera las maravillas del sexo a esa edad, por lo que estaba aleccionado de alejarse de la puerta si veía alguna de esas prendas. Además que Aspros y Defteros no querían descubrirlos en una situación bochornosa.

 **2-**  Usar preservativos en todo momento, mismos que los doctores se encargaban de surtir al por mayor y en gran variedad a cada uno de ellos. Obviamente para evitar embarazos precoces, prevenir enfermedades y que no salpicaran las alfombras, cortinas o muebles con sus gracias.

Cuando Kanon vio a Ikki plantado allí, sonrió guiñando el ojo y con una seña le indicó que se acercara.

—¿Quieres jugar un rato con mi zorrita, Enano? —Mientras hablaba inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante y levantó la cola esponjosa, dando una sonora nalgada con la mano libre, provocando que Aphrodite se estremeciera—. ¿A que es apetitoso?

El aludido negó una sola vez, sonrojándose graciosamente. La desfachatez de Kanon solía sacarlo de balance sin dificultad alguna. Su primo era único. El colmo, era ver que a Aphrodite parecía no molestarle su presencia. Por el contrario, el sueco se masturbaba con pereza sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

¡Aphrodite tenía novio!

Estaba casi seguro que si Deathmask se enteraba de semejante espectáculo, iba a armar enormes problemas con su primo. Esperaba que no sucediera algo así.

—No... disculpen. Es que quería que me llevaras al centro —explicó rascándose la oreja.

—Ah eso. Como puedes ver estoy jugando con mi nueva mascota... —murmuró paciente.

Kanon sostuvo su pene, dando algunos golpecitos con el glande, en la mejilla y labios del sueco. Aphrodite sonrió divertido por la situación, y para incomodar más a Ikki, empezó a sacudir las nalgas graciosamente.

Riendo entre dientes, Kanon se alejó de su mascota a paso tranquilo y, tras dar con las llaves de su Lamborghini, se las lanzó a Ikki, quien las atrapó al aire.

—...Igual puedes llevarte mi auto, Enano.

—Pero yo no sé conducir, Nessy —soltó mirando las llaves en su mano.

Ikki jamás se interesó en aprender a conducir, le parecía aburrido.

—Es sencillo. Solo metes la llave, enciendes... y bueno, mueves el volante en todas direcciones, usas la palanca, pisas pedales, miras espejos... es algo básico y fácil —explicó paciente mientras jugaba con el plug, haciendo gemir a Aphrodite con fuerza—. Animate. Si no es así nunca aprenderás... vamos, zorrita, quiero que me chupes la cabeza.

El menor parpadeó confundido cuando escuchó lo último. Al alzar la vista, Ikki descubrió que le había dicho eso a Aphrodite, quien con gusto cumplia la orden, al succionar con glotonería el glande de Kanon.

—Hem... gracias por los consejos... y el auto.

Ikki dio tres pasos hacia atrás y de golpe cerró la puerta. Respirando agitado, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, mientras se concentraba para controlar su pulso. El delicioso cosquilleo que quedó en su bajo vientre y área genital, lo dejaron quieto por un instante.

Lo que hacía Kanon se veía demasiado antojable, tanto que se imaginó en una situación similar con Radamanthys.

Cuando sintió el suave apretón en su hombro, el adolescente se sobresaltó jadeando por lo bajo. Defteros le sonrió con dulzura quitándole las llaves del auto, que sin darse cuenta mantenía apretadas contra su pecho. Ni de broma dejaba conducir a Ikki hasta el centro.

—Yo te llevo a donde quieras, Pikito —susurró alejando al chico de la puerta con suavidad.

Después le recordaría a su hijo las reglas de la casa, y lo más importante, que no debía darle su auto a Ikki.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

—¿Papi... qué piensas de la diferencia de edades en una relación?

Ikki soltó la pregunta con fingido desinterés, mientras Defteros abordaba su Bentley. El médico le indicó con señas que se colocara el cinturón de seguridad, y luego de poner en marcha el vehículo, decidió responder a la pregunta con otra. No era lo correcto, pero tenía una leve sospecha.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Pikito?

—Sólo... me asaltó la duda... por algo que... escuché en el instituto. —Terminó por improvisar. No quería ponerse en evidencia, al menos no tan pronto.

—Es por el oficial Wadlow, ¿verdad? —Defteros casi sonrió. Ikki era tan atarantado para mentir, como lo era bueno con el piano y los pinceles.

Al ver al chico sobresaltarse, abrir los ojos hasta lo imposible y negar nervioso, supo que tenía toda la razón. Obvio no podía pasar por alto la forma en que Ikki miraba a Radamanthys el día anterior, y mucho menos, el beso en la frente que el rubio le dejó de despedida a su hijo. Apostaba a que no estaban enamorados, mas el interés mutuo era palpable.

—No es necesario que me mientas... sabes que eso me molesta mucho, Pikito —murmuró tranquilo, a la vez que le daba vía a un motorista—. Sé que dormiste con ese hombre, y supongo que quieres que te lleve al centro para juntarte con él, ¿no?

Ikki apretó los labios hundiéndose en el asiento de a poco. Maldijo a Kanon y su calentura, a Aphrodite por regalado y a Deathmask por cornudo, ya que de lo contrario su primo lo hubiera llevado sin hacer preguntas.

—¿Te enoja, papi? —De soslayo miró a Defteros, y no supo descifrar su gesto. Se le veía tan tranquilo.

—No, amor, no me enoja. Sólo quiero que me prometas algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Ikki lo miraba a la expectativa, dispuesto a dar su palabra.

—El día que te lastime de cualquier forma posible, por leve que sea..., o te haga sentir mal, quiero que me lo digas de inmediato ¿sí?... Sabes que puedes confiar en mí en todo momento.

Defteros aprovechó el semáforo en rojo para girar a mirar al menor. Cariñoso como era, posó la palma en la mejilla juvenil y le sonrió con ternura. Ikki correspondió a la sonrisa asintiendo reiteradas veces, agradeciendo el apoyo del mayor.

—Creí que te ibas a enfadar conmigo... o que me ibas a prohibir que lo viera —confesó mucho más tranquilo, luego de escuchar una larguísima lista de consejos, y de suplicarle a su padre guardar el secreto por unos días, al menos hasta que presentara a Radamanthys como su novio.

El mayor empezó a reír con suavidad, mientras estacionaba el auto en el parqueo cercano al café bohemio donde su hijo le indicó. En ese momento Defteros sintió un pinchazo agudo de melancolía, que estuvo a punto de atorarle un nudo en la garganta y hacerle llorar. El mundo era tan pequeño y el destino irónico, que tenía la crueldad de desempolvar sus recuerdos en los momentos menos esperados. Suspirando se recompuso sin mencionar nada. Ikki, aunque se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, siguió en su lugar sin mostrar intenciones de salir. Estaba interesado en la respuesta de su padre.

—Si te ordeno que no lo hagas, sé que harás las cosas a escondidas. Yo también tuve tu edad, Pikito —explicó tomándolo de la mano mientras lo miraba a los ojos, buscando en el azul intenso el brillo de ilusión que muchos años atrás vio en alguien más. Lo encontró sin dificultad—. Además... me haces recordar a alguien muy especial, a alguien a quien quise muchísimo. Te puedo decir con seguridad, que él era mi adoración.

—¿A quien? —Ikki preguntó realmente curioso y sorprendido.

Siempre pensó que Aspros y Defteros eran pareja de toda la vida. Enterarse que hubo alguien más, en el corazón de su papi, era algo inesperado.

—Te contaré su historia cuando estemos en casa. —Defteros le guiñó el ojo, y sin previo aviso, hizo bajar del auto a Ikki cuando lo atacó a cosquillas.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Radamanthys había llegado al  _ **Café Nicanor**_  quince minutos antes de la hora acordada, pero no estaba molesto por la tardanza del menor, de hecho aprovechó a adelantar parte del informe en su portátil.

El oficial estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo, que no vio a Ikki aproximarse. Fue hasta que el chico ocupó un lugar a su diestra, que se enteró de su existencia. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que iba con uno de los gemelos mayores, que para colmo era el moreno fornido de expresión severa y colmillo sobresaliente. No recordaba quién de los dos era el de genio explosivo, pero en ese instante concluyó que ambos eran igual de intimidantes.

Luego de los saludos en extremo formales, Defteros miró su reloj, le entregó las llaves de su auto a Ikki, le pidió que fuera a buscar su billetera y tomó asiento frente al oficial.

—Seré breve, señor Wadlow. Sé que es pareja de mi hijo, así que por su integridad física, le aconsejo que no se le ocurra hacerle daño de ninguna manera. Si lo suyo es simple calentura o un juego, no ilusione al chico y apártese... de lo contrario, me veré en la obligación de tomar cartas en el asunto —pronunció con tono críptico, mirada de fiera y expresión gélida.

El oficial asintió una sola vez.

—No es necesario amenazar, señor Giorgatos... —murmuró con calma.

—No malentienda, señor Wadlow. No es una amenaza, es una advertencia clara... una promesa que pienso cumplir si me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo —Defteros pinceló una sonrisa macabra, parecida a las que Aspros dedicaba cada dos por tres—. El día que vea a mi hijo sufriendo por usted, le prometo que haré que se arrepienta de haber nacido.

—Enterado. —Radamanthys asintió tranquilamente, dando la impresión que tenía horchata en vez de sangre. Cualquier otro en su lugar estaría temblando—. De todas formas, mi intención no es jugar ni aprovecharme de Ikki...

—Ya se aprovechó de él, señor Wadlow, de ahí que lo amenace. Puedo levantar una demanda en su contra, y hundirlo en el mismo infierno por meterse con un niño de quince años, ¿sabe?... —soltó con fingido desapego—. Pero no lo haré por el momento, porque Ikki está ilusionado con usted... y sobre todo, porque tuvo a bien salvarle la vida.

Radamanthys se mantuvo serio, asintiendo levemente mientras lo escuchaba.

—Sólo le aclaro, Señor Giorgatos, que en ningún momento obligué ni mucho menos chantajeé a su hijo.

—Lo imagino, pero formas de aprovecharse de alguien existen muchas. Cuando Ikki llegó a su casa, estaba asustado, dolido y vulnerable... usted se aprovechó de eso, señor Wadlow —contraatacó dejando sin un argumento válido a Radamanthys.

Era verdad, cuando decidió colarse en la cama y dormir al lado de Ikki, fue porque lo vio justo así: vulnerable y dolido.

—¿Quiere que termine la relación, señor Giorgatos? —preguntó directo, sintiéndose ridículo. No tenía ni veinticuatro horas de dizque noviazgo y su suegro ya lo aborrecía.

—Usted no se entera de nada —murmuró con fastidio. A su criterio había sido claro con sus términos—. Lo único que me interesa, es que sea sincero: si en verdad aprecia a mi hijo, yo no me opondré. En el caso de ser lo contrario, ya le indiqué lo que debe hacer.

Radamanthys murmuró un enterado.

Con elegancia Defteros se puso de pie, segundos antes que Ikki se acercara. El chico le entregó la billetera junto a la chequera y las llaves del auto, con una sonrisa apretada, mirando de su padre a su  _novio_. Aquello era incómodo. El gemelo, en apariencia tranquilo, le entregó a su hijo cierta cantidad de efectivo y le indicó una hora de llegada. Acto seguido se despidió con cortesía de Radamanthys, de un beso en cada mejilla de Ikki y salió del lugar.

—¿Qué te dijo mi papi? —preguntó algo nervioso, pero antes de que alcanzara a sentarse, Radamanthys tiró de su mano y lo acomodó a su lado.

—Está de acuerdo con nuestro noviazgo... nos apoya —murmuró antes de robarle un beso.

—Te amenazó, ¿verdad?

—Sí, algo así...

—Eres bien idiota. Mira que de mis papis, él es el más amable. —Se burló, y de inmediato hizo una floritura con la siniestra—. No te preocupes, Pataki, tengo en claro que el noviazgo es de a mentira. No pienso enamorarme ni sufrir por ti... tu ceja me lo impide.

—Y tú eres de lo más cretino, Funki Punky... —murmuró apenas sonriendo al recordar su llavero. El apodo le quedaba ad hoc.

—Pero así me amas —canturreó en broma, picoteando la cintura del oficial con el índice.

Radamanthys sonrió con los labios apretados, sin animarse a negar o confirmar nada, alzando la mano para llamar al mesero y pedir un refresco de frutas y patatas fritas para Ikki. Durante un rato permanecieron allí, charlando de las novedades de su día mientras compartían besos y roces discretos. Radamanthys se olvidó de su trabajo e Ikki de su plan respecto a Aiacos.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, debido a que Ikki sólo disponía de dos horas exactas, ambos salieron dispuestos a buscar un lugar más tranquilo para poder estar a solas. Dado que Radamanthys vivía lejos, optaron por visitar el famoso motel cercano al centro comercial.

Ese sagrado tiempo que les quedaba, lo dedicaron para dar rienda suelta a la pasión y deseo, que inició por culpa de un castigo.

Sentado en el borde de la cama, Radamanthys besaba el abdomen de Ikki, quien se encontraba de pie entre sus piernas sólo con la ropa interior. Las manos del oficial recorrieron los muslos hasta posarse en las nalgas, las cuales estrujó con un dejo juguetón.

—Hoy fuiste un niño muy maleducado cuando le respondiste a Thanatos... mereces un castigo por eso —susurró sugerente, colando los dedos en el boxer.

—Aham... ¿y cómo piensas castigarme? —Sonrió antes de suspirar mientras masajeaba los hombros del rubio. No se le ocurrió preguntar cómo era que sabía de esa llamada.

Radamanthys no respondió. Con señas le indicó a Ikki que se colocara boca abajo en su regazo, ayudando en la tarea para que las nalgas quedaran sobre sus muslos. Sus manos acariciaron las carnosidades, enrollando los bajos de la diminuta prenda hasta dejarla perdida en la hendidura pronunciada encargada de dividir los redondos glúteos. El rubio se relamió los labios, sin dejar de acariciar la tersa piel.

—Esto es por ser un niño grosero —murmuró antes de darle una nalgada medio floja.

Ikki jadeó respingando la nariz por la sorpresa y Radamanthys suavizó el leve ardor con un beso húmedo en el área agredida, mientras le acariciaba entre las piernas. A partir de ese momento comenzó un juego entretenido, novedoso y excitante para ambos.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Por la tarde Ikki se encontraba tirado a la sombra del sauce llorón que tenían en el jardín del frente, observando las flores que lo rodeaban y el vuelo de las mariposas inquietas. Luego de su cita con Radamanthys, el puntual rubio lo llevó a casa a la hora indicada, y desde entonces buscaba cualquier distracción para matar su tiempo.

Encontrarle formas a las nubes o ver bichos paseando de flor en flor dejó de ser un pasatiempo entretenido varios minutos atrás.

Estaba mortalmente aburrido. Eo e Isaac andaban en prácticas de natación, Pharaoh era el llavero de su padre, Bud colaboraba con Tholl en la búsqueda de su hermano, Kagaho y Saga seguían sin aparecer, y Kanon dormía luego de su mañana de sexo desenfrenado. Para colmo Defteros había ido al banco a resolver un lío con su tarjeta de crédito.

Pero el aburrimiento se disipó en un parpadeo cuando su móvil sonó. El número era desconocido.

«—¡Hola, Corazón!».

—¡Hey, Proctor! —Identificó al instante a Aiacos.

«—¿Qué tal el sexeo con tu novio el matón? ¿Ya te rellenó con su lechita?».

—¡Estúpido chancro, no empieces a joder!

«—Así que ya lo hizo. Ustedes no pierden tiempo. —Aiacos empezó a reír, burlándose de Ikki. Era tan fácil ponerlo en evidencia—. Por cierto, Corazón, ¿está por allí  _Mi Nalguita_?».

—No sé de qué coño hablas, Proctor, no comprendo el lenguaje de los glúteos flatulentos.

«—Muy buena esa —apuntó antes de explicar—, cuando digo " _Mi Nalguita",_  me refiero a tu hermano, Corazón».

—Te caíste de la cuna cuando eras bebé, ¿verdad?... Eso no importa. Ya que lo mencionas, entérate: Kagaho anda con su flamante novio —canturreó dispuesto a fastidiarlo y hacerlo sufrir. 

No le funcionó.

«—Dicho de otra forma, anda con Saga... —Aiacos rodó los ojos. No terminaba de caerle en gracia ese gemelo, pues su relación con Kagaho era demasiado estrecha. Ya vería qué hacer con él, y también Kanon, ese era un depravado—. Bien. Por otro lado, ¿ya anunciaste tu noviazgo a tu familia?».

—Aún no... esperaré unos cuantos días.

Aiacos sonrió.

«—Perfecto. Pero no tardes, ¿he?... recuerda que debes anunciar un noviazgo, no un embarazo avanzado —aleccionó con tono mordaz».

—Eres la peor escoria del mundo... —murmuró con tono resignado.

Aunque siendo sincero, Ikki disfrutaba como enano en feria con las llamadas de Aiacos. Charlar con él lo consideraba terapéutico, además que afilaba su ingenio.

«—Y también tu futuro cuñado, Corazón».

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso, Proctor?

«—Porque siempre consigo lo que quiero».

—Con mi hermano tendrás muchos problemas. Te aseguro que de un puñetazo te destrozará la cloaca que tienes por boca, y de la brutal paliza que te dará, te quedarás más chalado de lo que ya estás —murmuró riendo bajito, sin notar que en ese instante, ya no estaba sólo.

«—¿Me lo prometes, Corazón?... La sola idea hace que la bestia se me ponga dura como roca —susurró con tono sugerente—, deberías verla, ahora mismo podría levantar un tipi con ella».

—Un tipi dices. Acéptalo... con esa miseria no levantas ni un pañuelo —Ikki se mofó, recibiendo a cambio una respuesta ocurrente que también le hizo reír.

Sumergido en la amena charla, Ikki no notó que Kagaho estaba detrás de él. Con topecitos suaves en su hombro, el mayor se hizo notar. Ikki echó la cabeza hacia atrás de inmediato, apretando los labios cuando su hermano le preguntó en un murmullo con quien hablaba.

—Este tipo dice que encontró tu celular —dijo fuerte, para que Aiacos también lo escuchara. Sin previo aviso le entregó el teléfono a su hermano.

—¿Quien habla? —inquirió con tono seco.

«—Que gusto escuchar tu voz de nuevo, guapetón. —Aiacos saludó con una mezcla de coquetería, amabilidad y burla».

—...¡¿Quien demonios habla?!

«—¿Tan rápido me olvidaste? Ayer te dije que debías recordar mi nombre... acá estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra».

—¡Maldito estúpido me robaste el celular! —gritó al recordar al matasanos.

«—¿Estúpido yo por robarte el celular?, ¿o tú por ni siquiera notarlo?... da igual, comprendo que el beso que compartimos te dejó en las nubes y con comezón en el recto. —Se burló. Antes que Kagaho lo mandara por un tubo o empezara con sus amenazas, soltó con tono seductor—: Si quieres tu teléfono de vuelta y jugar un rato, ven a mi casa, Fierecilla».

Kagaho lo pensó apenas un par de segundos. De inmediato preguntó la dirección, la que memorizó al repetirla en su mente tres veces.

—En cuanto te vea, de un puñetazo te voy a hacer tragar todos los dientes —masculló antes de finalizar la llamada.

Navegando entre el enfado, la leve excitación y la incomodidad, sostuvo de la mano a Ikki para levantarlo y llevarlo al interior de la mansión hacia su habitación. El menor se dejó guiar, pensando en la suerte de su hermano con Aiacos. El tipo no terminaba de darle buena espina, porque intuía que terminaría por meter en líos a Kagaho. Sin embargo, al analizar bien el asunto, concluyó que Aiacos era millones de veces mejor que Hyoga o Queen. Al menos el doctor le agradaba.

—Peque, no quiero que vuelvas a responder las llamadas de ese imbécil, ¿vale? —pidió en cuanto el mencionado se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Lo conoces? —inquirió negándose a prometer nada. No podía hacerlo.

—Es un matasanos con el que me topé ayer...

—¿Te gusta, Pīpu?

—Tú eres el único chico que me gusta, Peque —murmuró empujando a su hermano, para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él—. ¿Celoso?

—Para nada, pero por la forma en que lo dijiste y te quedaste viendo a la pared, me hace pensar que te gusta al menos un poco... ¡y eso está bien!. Digo... necesitas conocer a otras personas y así... y él parece ser muy agradable...

Ikki negó posando ambas manos en el amplio pecho, procurando así mantener la distancia. Gracias a su renuencia, iniciaron una pequeña batalla que dejó a Kagaho como ganador. Al final Ikki quedó bocabajo y con un brazo medio torcido, por culpa de la llave que su hermano le aplicó.

—No me interesa conocer a nadie más, Peque —aseguró.

Kagaho sostuvo ambas muñecas sobre la cabeza del menor y con la mano libre empezó a recorrer su espalda, tras colarse debajo de la camiseta. Movido por la excitación, empezó a frotarse contra el trasero, buscando encender el deseo reprimido de su hermano.

—Kagaho, basta. Te dije que eso no va a pasar nuevamente. —Se quejó moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras pataleaba, para intentar alejar a su hermano.

El mencionado lo ignoró.

Necesitaba aferrarse a Ikki, para mantener presente que era lo más indispensable en su vida. No quería dejarse seducir por Aiacos, porque a pesar de negarlo, le resultaba demasiado excitante y atractivo por el aura de peligro que lo rodeaba. No deseaba dejarse llevar por un calentón, ya le había pasado una vez y las consecuencias fueron devastadoras. Lo único que necesitaba, era que Ikki aceptara de una vez por todas que también lo echaba en falta en su cama. Estaba seguro que con eso mantendría las ideas en su lugar.

—No te resistas, Peque... sé que también quieres hacerlo, aunque lo niegues —susurró sobre la nuca, recibiendo protestas y quejas a cambio.

—Junior, deja en paz a Pikito. Ya habíamos hablado de esto, ¿recuerdas? —Defteros habló claro y con voz severa, empleando a propósito el segundo nombre, ya que sabía que eso le fastidiaba.

Absolutamente nada pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos de Aspros y Defteros. De idiotas no tenían ni un pelo. En un principio aceptaron a regañadientes la relación  _secreta_  de los hermanos, pues consideraban a Kagaho demasiado intenso y a Ikki inmaduro.

A su criterio, ninguno de los dos tenía madera para mantener a flote una relación basada sólo en sexo, no cuando uno de los implicados saltaba de cama en cama a la menor oportunidad, y el otro no tenía en claro lo que deseaba. Para colmo ambos tenían tendencias de celopatía.

Aún con eso los dejaron a su aire; para que los chicos experimentaran y se sacaran la curiosidad; y por su parte no romperse la cabeza con prohibiciones y castigos, que sabían, al final serían ignorados. Pero desde que comprendieron que Ikki ya no quería nada con su hermano, se mantenían atentos al mayor.

Luego del problema en el centro comercial, vieron desfilar un sinfín de obsequios hacia la habitación de Ikki, mismos que eran enviados de vuelta al pasillo. La lucha por rescatar algo que había muerto de un plumazo, era evidente por parte de Kagaho. Del mismo modo, fue obvio que el menor de los Antzas huía de su hermano a toda costa. Aspros y Defteros pasaron días sin verle la cara a su pequeño, incluso tuvieron que hablar con los padres de los amiguitos donde acampaba, para pedir permiso y pagar los gastos de sus constantes visitas.

Sin que Ikki lo supiera, hablaron con Kagaho.

Su consejo fue que se olvidara de ese capricho, luego de señalar con argumentos sólidos que esa aventura jamás fue un noviazgo como tal, y que ninguno de los dos era apto para tener una relación de ese tipo. A fin de cuentas era una simple calentura, avivada por la idea que Saga le dio a Kagaho.

Fue el gemelo quien le sugirió a Kagaho ser el primero en la vida de Ikki, así como él lo fue en la de Kanon.

Kagaho cerró los ojos y de un movimiento rápido se alejó, alterado con todo al recordar esa charla. Maldijo a Aiacos por su repentina llamada, fue su voz profunda la culpable de su alteración. Por su cuenta Ikki gusaneó por la cama y en un segundo estaba al lado de Defteros arreglándose la camiseta.

—Lo siento, papá, me dejé llevar —musitó arrepentido.

—No quiero que esto se repita, Jotaerre. Si Aspros se entera, está dispuesto a internarte en una escuela militarizada... mejor no tientes a tu suerte, ¿quedó claro?

—Sí, papá... y lo siento, Peque, prometo que esto no volverá a ocurrir.

Defteros asintió y sin agregar nada más salió de la habitación, asegurándose de dejar la puerta abierta. Los hermanos tenían que arreglar aquello de una vez por todas.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así, Pīpu... no quiero sentir temor y repudio cuando te vea —murmuró con la voz apagada y mirada triste.

Su hermano no era capaz de abusar de él, estaba seguro de eso. Era impulsivo, pero Kagaho no tenía malos sentimientos, sólo no sabía canalizarlos adecuadamente. Y para Ikki, era doloroso saberse causante de sus conflictos.

Sin siquiera intentar evitarlo, los ojos de Kagaho se llenaron de lágrimas, mismas que con lentitud lamieron sus mejillas. Por supuesto que no tenía planeado llegar demasiado lejos, su intención era darle un calentón a Ikki, para que fuera el mismo chico quien le pidiera sexo una vez más.

En ese momento comprendió, con el dolor de su alma, que debía aceptar su cruda verdad si no quería perder también el amor de hermano de Ikki. Ese sentimiento era mucho más valioso que un rato de sexo.

Le había fallado por segunda ocasión, eso era una falta que Kagaho no podía perdonarse. Luego de que ambos quedaran huérfanos, a pesar de ser pequeño, se prometió cuidarlo. Juró que sería su apoyo, amigo y confidente, quien lo cuidaría de los terrores nocturnos y lo defendería de todo mal. Esa era la promesa que debía asegurarse de cumplir.

Kagaho acortó distancia hasta que sus brazos envolvieron al menor, abrazándolo con la fuerza de un tsunami a la vez que imprimía dulzura en el gesto, mientras le pedía disculpas una y otra vez. Ikki suspiró tranquilo abrazando a su hermano, relajándose en el refugio que siempre buscaba, al comprender que entre ellos todo volvía a acomodarse en su lugar.

Por fin estaban en la misma página.

—Te he extrañado mucho... me haces falta —confesó, refiriéndose a la relación fraternal de siempre.

—A mi también me haces mucha falta. Eres lo más importante para mí —dijo apretando el abrazo.

—No quiero que volvamos a pelear —soltaron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo divertidos por la coincidencia.

—¡Embrujado! ¡Me debes un helado! —gritó Ikki dándole un pellizco en el brazo, ganándole en la carrera a Kagaho.

El mayor torció los labios, porque según las normas del juego entre todos ellos, a partir de ese momento no podía hablar hasta que alguien dijera su nombre. Resignado asintió con los labios apretados, conforme porque por fin podía compartir un helado con su hermano.

En el pasillo, a un costado de la puerta, Defteros suspiró sintiéndose tranquilo mientras Saga se mantenía pegado a su costado con la sien apoyada en su hombro. Sonriendo de lado, el moreno alzó la vista al techo musitando un gracias a la nada, y tras revolver la greña de su hijo, se alejó de allí a paso calmo.

—¡Kagaho! —gritó Saga para romper el embrujo, antes de dirigirse hacia su dormitorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria:
> 
> Café Nicanor: El nombre es en honor a la canción de Joaquín Sabina, de su disco "Dímelo en la Calle". Si no lo han escuchado, recomiendo toda la música de este maestro. 
> 
> Funki Punky: El apodo que Radamanthys le clavó a Ikki en venganza por el Pataki. Los Funki Punky son una colección de tazos, llaveros y stickers que salieron hace mucho como parte de las promos de Gamesa y Sabritas (Yo aún los conservo lol). Su mayor característica, eran las frases hirientes, irónicas, insolentes y sarcásticas que los desgraciados dedicaban. Entre ellos había un gatito de color azul con negro y ojos naranjas llamado Skycat, es por él que Radamanthys le dice así. 
> 
> Como dato curioso, el llavero de Radamanthys es ese bicho (de allí que lo conozca), pero no sabe el nombre del animalito. El llavero es obsequio de Mine, su hermano menor, quien es fan de los FP y gasta una fortuna al comprarlos por Ebay.


	33. Capítulo 32 — Proctor, A New Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagaho busca a Aiacos para reclamar por su teléfono y ponerlo en su lugar, lo que desencadena una situación inesperada y anhelada por el muchacho. 
> 
> Shaka tiene un pequeño conflicto, porque no considera apropiado comunicarse con el chico del instituto Sophos.
> 
> Milo y Camus tienen una pequeña disputa por culpa de un tercero en discordia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> El capítulo contiene lenguaje vulgar, lemon explícito. Si no es de su agrado este tipo de lecturas, recomiendo discreción y saltar la cuarta parte del capítulo.
> 
> Lo dedico a Aiacos como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado xD! Por poco y coincido con la fecha ;3;

 

 

Milo se encontraba dando vueltas en su dormitorio, mascullando infinidad de maldiciones y deseos terroríficos hacia Hyoga, mientras Aioria lo observaba con un dejo de aburrimiento.

Llevaba media hora así.

Durante el trayecto en el bus hacia el instituto, Milo le reprochó a Camus que le permitiera a la lapa rubia ocupar lugar a su lado. El francés se limitó a explicar que no era maleducado, los lugares eran libres de ser usados por quien fuera y que no tenía nada en contra de ese chico desconocido. Toda explicación se estrelló contra un muro. Milo no entendió sus razones, por lo que Camus lo dejó en visto y se negaba a responder sus llamadas desde entonces.

—¡Te lo juro! ¡Si ese maldito rubio hace una cagada como la del centro comercial, le rompo todos los huesos! —bramó el rubio.

—Sólo te ganarás una expulsión, te recuerdo que es menor que tú y es el hijo de un profesor —argumentó Aioria.

En realidad al muchacho atlético le importaba un comino la suerte de Hyoga, a quien todo sea dicho aborrecía, pero sí que le importaba Milo pues era su mejor amigo.

—Eso no es problema.

Aioria rodó los ojos. Milo era impulsivo y explosivo cuando se le provocaba.

Entre tanto, en la elegantísima mansión de los franceses, Camus se encontraba en el estudio leyendo  _El Ser y la Nada de Jean-Paul Sartre,_ por sugerencia de su padre. En un principio ignoró los mensajes constantes y las llamadas, pues sabía que se trataba de Milo.  
  
No eran novios, pero desde la graciosa declaración de  _La Vie en Rose_ , la relación con su compañero se había vuelto más íntima, pasando a ser amigos con derecho a roce sin darse cuenta.

Camus alzó su ceja cuando las notificaciones de facebook empezaron a sonar una tras otra, interminables, insistentes. Frunciendo el entrecejo, en lugar de revisar el móvil ocupó el ordenador que descansaba en el elegante escritorio. A Camus le bastó dar click en el ícono de notificaciones, para descubrir que había cometido un error.

Suspirando fastidiado, negó un par de veces. Aquello le molestaba en demasía.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Aunque Hyoga fue ignorado por Camus durante el trayecto al instituto, el muchacho rubio optó por hacer exactamente lo mismo que hizo con Kagaho el día que le habló por primera vez.

En apariencia tranquilo, Hyoga revisó su móvil, específicamente el grupo general del instituto Sophos. Navegando con infinita paciencia, buscó entre los miembros a Camus, hasta que dio con él.

Hyoga se dispuso de buena gana a revisar el perfil de su compañero; sin embargo; las configuraciones de privacidad fueron un impedimento para realizar su ejercicio. De Camus solo se podía ver la foto de perfil, la portada y el nombre, nada más.

—Oye, te envié una soli de amistad... por si se te ofrece cualquier cosa, ya sabes, soy hijo del profe Albiore —canturreó sonriendo amable, tras llamar su atención al mecerlo del brazo.

Camus giró a mirarlo, luego de quitarse los auriculares, y asintió. Pensando que no había nada de malo en aceptar su solicitud, lo hizo al instante.

Y allí estaba.

Cuando Hyoga llegó a su casa, Albiore le recordó que debía limpiar el desastre que era su habitación, por lo que el menor perdió tiempo en ello. Media hora después; con el escritorio, la cama y la silla a la vista, liberados de las montañas de ropa sucia y limpia revuelta; Hyoga se dispuso a " _stalkear_ " el perfil de Camus.

Una a una revisó las fotos, barriendo con cada álbum del francés. Obviamente dejó su respectivo "me encanta" y uno que otro sticker o emoticono en todas.

Allí descubrió que Camus era un chico reservado, pues las fotografías de él, en su mayoría habían sido tomadas sin que se diera cuenta. No tenía ni una sola " _selfie"_. Gracias a su acoso, lo vio jugando polo y golf, montando a caballo, tocando el violín, leyendo o practicando yoga. Supo que esos eran sus intereses. Del mismo modo vio fotos suyas de cuando estudiaba en su antiguo colegio.

Hyoga torció los labios. Camus era completamente distinto a Kagaho, en todo sentido de la palabra; sin embargo; ambos compartían una cualidad: no tenían nada en común con él.

—Los polos opuestos se atraen —concluyó con una sonrisa, y siguió con su repartición de " _likes_ ".

Rato después, el muchacho navegaba en el caudal de la molestia y el odio repentino hacia alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía.

Muchas publicaciones y fotos de Camus, tenían etiquetas y comentarios insistentes de un muchacho que parecía ser muy cercano al francés. Su enfado aumentó cuando se dedicó a leer las conversaciones. El trato entre ellos iba más allá de una amistad.

—Relájate... recuerda que Shiryu dijo que Camus es novio del idiota de Milo —musitó para sí mismo.

Aunque luchó por no tomarle importancia a ese detalle tan insignificante, Hyoga no pudo contra ello. Sonriendo por la idea malintencionada que se le ocurrió, copió el enlace del perfil del muchacho y lo publicó en el chat grupal donde Shiryu, Seiya, Shun y Sorrento estaban.

 **[** Chicos! necesito que denuncien esta cuenta............ ME ESTÁ FASTIDIANDO!!! ¬¬ **]**

Al instante recibió respuesta de Shun, que preocupado le preguntó por el asunto. Hyoga torció los labios pensando qué decir, hasta que se le ocurrió una magnífica idea. Explicó que, de alguna misteriosa manera, el tipo en cuestión había dado con él y lo acosaba por culpa del vídeo en el baño. Eso bastó para que Shiryu, Sorrento y Shun decidieran denunciar la cuenta, antes de hacer circular el enlace con sus amigos y familiares para pedirles ese pequeño favor.

Hyoga sonrió contento con su pequeña travesura.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Kagaho habló con su hermano durante largo rato. Por primera vez en un poco más de un mes; que para ellos fue una eternidad; pudo estar al lado de Ikki como en antaño. Ambos disfrutaron por igual de la agradable compañía, charla entretenida, ideas absurdas y planes emocionantes.

Cuando agotado por la mala noche, el menor se quedó dormido, Kagaho lo acomodó bien en la cama y en silencio se arregló antes de salir de su propio dormitorio, dispuesto a respetar la siesta vespertina. Sabía que si Ikki empezaba de nuevo con sus pesadillas y, peor aún, con los terrores nocturnos, las pocas horas de sueño que conciliaba eran sagradas.

Antes de salir, le informó a Defteros que andaría fuera durante un par de horas, prometiendo estar de regreso para la cena. Sin preguntar por detalles, su padre asintió y lo dejó marchar. Defteros y Aspros confiaban en sus hijos mayores. A su modo los tres eran responsables; no fumaban, tampoco consumían drogas o licor; además que no tenían malas juntas, y si prometían estar a una hora, lo cumplían.

Durante el trayecto, Kagaho luchó contra su propia mente. Más que nada en el mundo quería que el enfado, la indignación y la violencia, le ganaran la carrera al deseo reprimido, la calentura acumulada y la intriga.

Aiacos se las iba a pagar.

No le debía nada más que un beso robado y el asalto a su teléfono, aparato que en realidad lo tenía sin cuidado; pero estaba dispuesto a cobrarle con sangre si era posible.

Cuando llegó a la dirección memorizada, ingresó al estacionamiento del sencillo condominio familiar con la ira burbujeando en su sangre. El adolescente bajó del auto y trancadas subió por las escaleras, mentalizándose que sólo debía recuperar su móvil, darle una paliza al matasanos y largarse de allí. Eran tres simples pasos que no le podían quitar más de quince minutos.

Le quedaban ciento cinco minutos libres. Ya vería en qué aprovecharlos.

En cuanto se plantó frente al departamento de Aiacos, Kagaho apretó el puño y lo alzó, dispuesto a golpear la puerta. Se contuvo. Al pensarlo mejor, dejó caer la mano con pereza y suspiró mirando hacia abajo. La punta de sus botas parecían saludarlo.

Tres patadas de mula retumbaron en el estrecho pasillo. No obtuvo respuesta.

Mucho más molesto, volvió a azotar la puerta a patadas, dispuesto a tirarla si era necesario. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a detener sus acciones cuando un par de brazos poderosos lo atraparon desde la espalda, enrollándose a su alrededor como boas constrictoras. Un segundo después, estaba pegado a la puerta mientras su trasero era frotado con ganas por la pelvis de Aiacos.

—Vaya. No pensé que en verdad te murieras por verme de nuevo... tu ansiedad es hasta cierto punto enternecedora —susurró cerca de su oreja, lamiendo la misma con lascivia.

Kagaho se removió maldiciendo por lo bajo, no esperaba un ataque por la espalda, mucho menos de ese tipo. Incómodo intentó echarse hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que Aiacos abrió la puerta sin previo aviso y echaba parte de su peso contra el chico. Gracias a eso, el adolescente perdió el equilibrio por breves segundos, lo que Aiacos aprovechó para alzar el pie y darle una patadita junto a un empujón para ayudarle a entrar.

Kagaho quedó tirado boca abajo y con la suela del zapato tatuada en el trasero.

—Bienvenido a mi humilde morada, Cuervito —canturreó de buen talante y una sonrisa burlona, pasando por encima del muchacho tras cerrar la puerta.

El departamento en cuestión era sencillo, pequeño, equipado con lo indispensable y donde predominaban los colores fríos y oscuros, aunque el par de enormes ventanas hacían lo suyo con la claridad. Lo que más destacaba en el lugar, eran los pocos adornos que Aiacos tenía: todos eran bultos exquisitos de aves de presa, incluso las pocas pinturas que decoraban las paredes eran de dichas aves.

Aiacos se acomodó en el sofá y, cruzándose de piernas con elegancia, vio al muchacho incorporarse con rabia. Ladeando el rostro se dedicó a observarlo a detalle, sonriendo divertido por la situación. Kagaho apretó los puños y se acercó dispuesto a partirle la cara y borrar su sonrisa a golpes. Aiacos ni se inmutó.

—No se te ocurra hacer un berrinche, Cuervo, porque estoy dispuesto a corregirte —siseó amenazante.

—Eso lo veremos...

—Entonces olvídate de recuperar tu teléfono —amenazó, a la vez que detenía el puño del menor.

Aiacos forcejeó un momento con Kagaho, intentando doblegar su necedad, mientras el otro batallaba por tirarle los dientes. Luego de unos instantes de lucha por la dominación, ambos quedaron tirados de costado a media sala. Aiacos sostenía las muñecas del otro, esquivando con algo de dificultad sus patadas. En el caso de Kagaho, bramaba de la rabia, incluso intentó darle un par de cabezazos y morderlo.

—No me importa el estúpido teléfono —masculló haciendo lo posible por recuperar la movilidad de sus manos.

El galeno sonrió de lado y tras una leve batalla más, consiguió colocarse a horcajadas sobre el chico. Kagaho no dejó de removerse, por el contrario, siguió forcejeando con los molares apretados y la mirada inyectada de furia.

—Fantástico. En ese caso lo venderé..., con todo y las deliciosas fotos que tienes de tu hermanito. Eso me ayudará a salir de la pobreza —divertido por su propia broma empezó a reír.

Esa simple frase bastó para dejar congelado al adolescente. Kagaho abrió los ojos hasta donde los párpados le permitieron, separando ligeramente los labios. Había olvidado por completo esas fotos. Se arrepintió hasta la médula por tomarlas.

—Eres un maldito enfermo... —susurró asqueado.

Aiacos era peor de lo que imaginaba.

—Oh no. Si piensas que me maté a pajas viendo el culo de tu hermano, estás muy equivocado —aclaró serio, apretando más el agarre en las muñecas—. Es tu culo el que me interesa... y tú te mueres por dármelo, de lo contrario no estarías aquí.

Sin previo aviso, Aiacos acortó distancia y asaltó los labios del moreno. Kagaho intentó convencerse que debía alejar el rostro; sin embargo; la deliciosa succión seguida del leve mordisqueo en su labio inferior, bastaron para tirar abajo su escasa resistencia.

Nadie besaba tan bien como Aiacos.

Las succiones sugerentes, los mordiscos peligrosos y la invasión atrevida, eran motivo suficiente para corresponder al beso con igual ímpetu.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Asegurar que se resistió, sería una mentira monumental.

Afirmar que aquello le desagradaba, era algo que ni él mismo se creía.

Lamentarse por la calentura, eso no era opción. Con Aiacos no podía serlo.

Tendidos en la sala, ambos hombres se devoraron los labios como animales hambrientos, restregando sus cuerpos necesitados, avivando el calor gracias a la fricción constante y lasciva. Fueron esas acciones las que encendieron el chispazo de la pasión, una chiribita que bastó para que un incendio terrible se desatara.

Pronto la ropa fue un estorbo engorroso que no dudaron en retirar a tirones, provocando que una pequeña lluvia de prendas y zapatos volara por los aires con descuido, hasta que quedaron desnudos, al descubierto y con el deseo a flor de piel. Agitados se observaron a los ojos, reconociéndose, aceptándose, encontrando en ellos un consuelo pasajero que prometía un rato de diversión.

Sin promesas absurdas de amor eterno ni la cursilería barata propia de los ilusos, ambos se entregaron al candor de las caricias bruscas, movidos por el instinto primitivo, casi bestial, que los dominaba.  
  
Las manos de Aiacos acariciaron cada rincón del menor, grabando a fuego la tersa piel con su tacto experto, mientras su boca se entretenía besando y mordiendo los hombros y pecho fornido, dejando a propósito huellas que lo marcaban como suyo. Kagaho no se quedó atrás, ansioso, con sus cortas uñas dejó marcas rojizas en la espalda y muslos del médico, a la vez que frotaba su hombría erecta entre las nalgas que descaradas se bamboleaban sobre él.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, Cuervito —susurró con tono aterciopelado, seductor, rozando sus labios contra la mejilla lampiña.

Kagaho afiló la mirada, humedeciendo con distracción su labio inferior, antes de asentir con seguridad. Desde su forma de hablar, mirar, sonreir, hasta de moverse, Aiacos era hipnótico. Lo atraía como la danza seductora de la llama de una vela a una polilla atrevida. La promesa de peligro, expectativa y diversión, lo incitaban a arriesgarse y a jugar con fuego.

Aiacos se incorporó irguiendo bien la espalda, mostrando con soberbia el escultural cuerpo que lucía gracias a los muchos años de arduo ejercicio. Kagaho lo siguió sin mostrarse cohibido ante la belleza masculina, por el contrario, también envaró la espalda y alzó el mentón, orgulloso e imponente.

El médico sonrió de lado, satisfecho con su ave de presa.

Su mirada cautivante se mantuvo fija en los ojos de Kagaho, mientras acortaba la poca distancia que los separaba con andar felino. Sus manos se deslizaron por los costados con tiento, permitiéndole a sus labios probar la piel del pecho hasta alcanzar el cuello del menor, haciéndole jadear. Gracias a la pequeña distracción, aferró el antebrazo y de un movimiento veloz le obligó a darle la espalda. Aiacos se encargó de llevar ambos brazos hacia atrás, a la altura de la rabadilla, a la vez que rodeaba la cintura estrecha con su brazo libre.

Kagaho se dejó manipular excitado con el trato, ese tira y afloja constante que lo mantenía con todos los sentidos en alerta. Gruñendo por lo bajo, achicó la mirada cuando sintió el sexo duro pegado a sus nalgas.

—Camina —susurró empujándolo levemente.

El menor se dejó guiar por el departamento. El espacio era más pequeño de lo que imaginó en un principio, mas no le tomó importancia a ese detalle. Sin que Aiacos se lo dijera, adivinó al punto hacia donde lo guiaba.

—Sería fantástico que alguien te viera así... luciendo como una bestia en celo —susurró detrás de la oreja antes de lamerla.

Mientras le endulzaba el oído, su mano se deslizó como serpiente sobre el abdomen hasta alcanzar la erguida hombría. Durante el trayecto masturbó a Kagaho, manteniéndose pegado a su espalda, provocando que su erección se frotara contra el trasero respingón. Por su cuenta el estudiante jadeaba con pesadez, dejando escapar algunos suspiros involuntarios, deseoso por más.

Cuando ingresaron a la habitación de Aiacos, el galeno lo guió hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que decoraba la pared que estaba a un costado del closet. Aiacos lamió el hombro pringado de sudor, deleitándose con el sabor salino del mismo. Sus ojos violáceos se asomaban entre el flequillo, como los de un depredador al acecho.

—Observate. Esto eres tú: una fiera enardecida por las llamas que plagan sus entrañas... y yo, soy lo único que puede avivar y apaciguar ese fuego. —Aiacos dejó escapar una risa aterciopelada, rica y ronca que reverberó en el lugar.

Su mano se movía perezosa sobre la carne del más chico, recorriendo la largura con morbo y fascinación. Kagaho se mantuvo en apariencia impasible, sin negar o afirmar nada, permitiendo que el incendio siguiera avivándose a escalas peligrosas.

—¿Te animas a satisfacer mis deseos? Te aseguro que puedo mostrarte muchos nuevos gustos, si es que tu mente en verdad es abierta... disfrutarás tanto al quedar cubierto con mis marcas, sudor y sémen, ébrio de agonía y placer desmesurado, que no querrás marcharte en un buen rato. —La sonrisa seductora, casi felina, de Aiacos se tornó arrogante.

Estaba seguro que leía bien al muchacho.

Observándose a través del espejo, Aiacos continuó frotando el glande por un momento. Su pulgar picoteó la pequeña hendidura, buscando hundirse en la uretra. Ante la última acción, Kagaho se estremeció dejando escapar un gruñido, absorto en las expresiones de su propio reflejo. No se reconocía. En ese momento era puro instinto, deseo y lujuria.

—Hasta que cumplas con tus palabras... para mi sigues siendo un fanfarrón —ronroneó con una sonrisa insolente, retándolo con la mirada.

Al escucharlo Aiacos sintió una punzada en su ingle que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, haciendo estragos en su sistema. Jadeando por la anticipación del momento, rodeó la cintura del menor de nueva cuenta, antes de alzarlo y lanzarlo con fuerza bestial a la cama.

Kagaho rebotó en el lecho con una sonrisa mordaz, recibiendo entre sus piernas a Aiacos, que en un parpadeo se encontraba sobre él. Las manos y labios viajaban por los cuerpos excitados pringados de sudor, dejando huellas y marcas, que ellos aún no sabían, eran indelebles.

Jadeando y con el pulso a mil, Aiacos invadió el cálido interior de Kagaho con sus dedos, luego de masajear y devorar su intimidad a detalle. El metesaca era frenético, el chapoteo y sonido húmedo imparable, el sonrojo y los gemidos del menor el mejor de los afrodisíacos.

—Forro... —jadeó Kagaho, cuando sintió que abandonó su cuerpo, dejándole una sensación de vacío, que sabía, sería llenado por algo mucho mejor. Ya había tocado y probado el sexo de su amante, descubriéndose adicto a él.

—¿He? —Aiacos gruñó mientras frotaba la punta babeante de su miembro entre las nalgas, ansioso por conquistar ese cobijo.

—Ve por los preservativos...

—Puff no hay tiempo. —No, él quería probarlo a pelo, sentir su piel sin ninguna barrera de por medio.

—¡Levanta el culo, ve a buscar un forro y póntelo, si es que tu diminuta capacidad mental te lo permite! —ordenó demandante, sosteniendo con firmeza el pene de Aiacos.

El mayor rodó los ojos, mas obedeció al instante. No se le antojaba iniciar una discusión justo cuando empezaba lo mejor. A regañadientes se colocó el preservativo, ante la mirada burlona de Kagaho, quien sonrió satisfecho al conseguir su capricho.

Aiacos volvió a la cama, cogiendo el lubricante por el camino, el cual mostró con una sonrisa amplia luego de ocupar su sagrado lugar. A propósito vertió casi medio pote de lubricante en su pene necesitado y la entrada del menor. Con una sonrisa, sostuvo la cadera y guió la punta de su miembro a su objetivo. Relamiéndose los labios, le guiñó un ojo e inició la conquista prometida.

Pronto los gemidos, jadeos, gruñidos y chapoteo invadieron la estancia. Aiacos se enterraba con fuerza, como si quisiera atravesar al chico, mientras Kagaho arañaba la ancha espalda y mordía el hombro que tenía próximo cada vez que el miembro estimulaba con acierto su próstata. Aspirando el aroma varonil con deleite, hundía la nariz en el cuello de vez en cuando, susurrando palabras altisonantes que ponían a mil al mayor.

Borrachos por el éxtasis que la fricción constante les otorgaba, se dejaron arrastrar por el sendero de la lujuria, bebiendo y devorando todo lo que su amante tenía para ofrecer.

Antes de llegar al culmen, Aiacos gruñó abandonando el fogoso cuerpo de golpe, y masculló un par de maldiciones al sostener y maniobrar su falo. Kagaho se removió inquieto, alzando el rostro para ver lo que sucedía allí entre sus piernas, pero el doctor lo sostuvo del cuello con un movimiento veloz y negó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kagaho, achicando la mirada. La cara de loco de Aiacos no le prometía nada bueno.

—Nada. —Sonrió justo cuando volvió a penetrarlo, aplastando al menor con todo su cuerpo.

Kagaho gimió fuerte, claro y tendido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que aferraba una porción de las sábanas. El miembro de Aiacos se enterraba en su cuerpo sin piedad, adueñándose del cálido interior, que por reflejo, estrujaba con fuerza cada que Aiacos retraía la cadera para volver a penetrar. La fricción era constante, las embestidas brutales, el calor apabullante y el placer que ambos experimentaban sin igual.

El galeno observaba con un dejo posesivo el furioso carmín que teñía las mejillas, parte del cuello y pecho de Kagaho, tono que resaltaba gracias al brillo de sudor que pringaba la pálida piel. Entre jadeos se relamió los labios, cuando su mirada captó el recorrido de una gota de sudor, que perezosa se deslizaba entre los pectorales.

Los dedos del galeno aferraron las corvas, echando las mismas hacia adelante en un movimiento brusco, hasta hacerlas chocar contra los hombros de Kagaho, dejando al chico completamente doblado. El menor gimió con más fuerza, cuando gracias a la nueva postura, sintió que el pene se enterró en un ángulo distinto, más profundo, mucho más satisfactorio. Riendo entre dientes, Aiacos se inclinó y satisfizo su capricho, al atrapar la insolente gota de sudor con su lengua.

—Tengo que admitirlo... tus rodillas combinan muy bien con tus orejas —ronroneó antes de darle un beso mordelón en el mentón.

Kagaho no respondió, gemir era prioridad e inevitable. Aiacos no tuvo piedad ni le dio tregua, su cadera encabritada lo impedía.

El orgasmo los consumió como un incendio avorazado minutos después.

El movimiento voluptuoso de ambos cuerpos, los besos húmedos que compartían y las caricias atrevidas, continuaron dando rienda suelta a la danza alebrestada en la que estaban inmersos, hasta que estallaron millones de fuegos artificiales en medio de ese banquete.

Abandonado en las aguas del placer, Kagaho arqueó la espalda a la vez que de sus labios brotó un gemido claro, fuerte, aderezado por la satisfacción, mientras su cuerpo sufría del electrizante orgasmo. Su interior posesivo, estrujó con saña y sin reparos la carne enhiesta, que enterrada, continuó martillando sin piedad ese punto que le hacía delirar, hasta que su amante también fue presa del orgasmo en medio de palpitaciones violentas.

Por breves instantes su mundo se volvió tranquilo, perfecto, idílico. El nirvana compartido les abrió las puertas al paraíso, dejándoles entrever la serendipia con la que se estrellaron sin proponérselo.

Agotados por lo que parecía esa casi muerte, los amantes permanecieron con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la languidez de sus cuerpos, de la humedad que los bañaba y la tibieza que les quedó.

—Apártate... pesas como cerdo... —ordenó perezoso, sin lograr imprimir el tono áspero que lo caracterizaba.

—No. Tus carnes son demasiado cómodas. —Aiacos sonrió burlón.

Obviamente no se movió, él siempre se quedaba con su capricho. Siempre.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Shaka suspiró al ingresar a su pequeño departamento. Desde que se mudó a ese país rentaba en aquel lugar, que si bien no era lo más lujoso del mundo, él lo consideraba su templo sagrado. Disponía sólo de lo necesario, algo que para él ya era mucho, dado que se crió en medio de la pobreza extrema de su país. Él jamás olvidaba sus raíces.

Masajeando su nuca con la diestra, primero verificó que su hermano Asmita estuviera en casa. El mayor dormía plácidamente en su dormitorio. Suspirando Shaka regresó a paso tranquilo hacia el pequeño altar que decoraba un rincón de la sala, encendió dos varillas de incienso de canela y luego se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesto a preparar un té de valeriana. Lo necesitaba, estaba estresado. El caso de los chicos recién desaparecidos lo mantuvo ocupado el día entero, buscando cualquier tipo de evidencia en el instituto Sophos (salón de actividades, pasillos, salones, casilleros y vestidores). Al final de la jornada salió del instituto frustrado y con las manos vacías.

No encontró nada que fuera de ayuda.

Al igual que muchos otros niños, parecía que Seiya Kairos y Syd Mizar habían sido tragados por la tierra.

Aún debían interrogar a los estudiantes, lo que tenía más histérico que de costumbre a Thanatos. Él quería respuestas cuanto antes. Para desgracia del departamento de investigación, ese caso involucraba al hijo del mejor amigo de Thanatos. No podían fallar.

De los labios de Shaka brotó un suspiro, antes de sentarse en el taburete que estaba al lado de la barra. Paciente esperó a que la tetera hiciera su labor mientras revisaba su teléfono, deslizando su dedo por la pantalla con aparente desinterés.

Desde la tarde una idea descabellada rondaba por su cabeza. En un principio la rechazó al instante, estaba ocupado y no quería distraerse. El trabajo era lo primero. Sin embargo, durante el trayecto a casa, su cerebro tuvo a bien devolver la idea que había enterrado en sus profundidades y hacerla brillar con fuerza, dándole más relevancia de la necesaria.

Shaka chasqueó la lengua contra los dientes; esa manía suya que tanto le desagradaba, pero que en momentos de incertidumbre o nerviosismo no podía controlar; negando apretó los labios para contener el tic. Odiaba el sonido del chasquido.

—Es absurdo —musitó, y una vocecilla en su mente le replicó que no era absurdo, sólo inapropiado.

El rubio negó debatiéndose entre la idea de enviar un mensaje, o simplemente olvidarse de nueva cuenta de esa idiotez. Aquello no era necesario ni mucho menos indispensable, además la excusa era patética.

_¿Qué hace un hombre de treinta años mensajeando con un muchachito?_

—Nada —respondió a la pregunta que quedó flotando en su cabeza.

_En realidad no tiene nada de malo que le preguntes cómo se encuentra._

Shaka se giró para observar la tetera. El agua apenas empezaba a hervir, pero ya había adquirido el suave color miel que caracterizaba el té de valeriana. Ladeando el rostro, vio ascender las diminutas burbujas hacia la superficie, mientras analizaba bien su último pensamiento.

Decidido sostuvo bien el móvil, y de inmediato buscó entre sus contactos el nombre del chiquillo. Desde el lío que hubo en el Sophos por la culpa de los dos vagos bromistas, Shaka le envió algunos mensajes, dando lugar a charlas entretenidas, pero breves. El estudiante también solía enviarle algún mensaje de vez en cuando, deseando que tuviera un buen día y preguntándole cómo le iba. Lo clásico.

_Sólo es un mensaje. No es nada realmente malo._

Shaka asintió conforme con esa idea. Era eso: un simple mensaje, nada malicioso ni cargado de segundas intenciones. El rubio no se detuvo a pensar más, simplemente escribió y envió el breve mensaje de tres palabras.

 **[** Hola. ¿Cómo estás? **]**

Un par de minutos después, recibió una respuesta vaga. En ese momento la tetera empezó a silbar, Shaka se acercó al fogón para apagarlo y escribió un mensaje, un poco más específico.

 **[** Supe que hoy fue el funeral de uno de tus compañeros. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿quieres hablar de eso? **]**

Shaka se quedó con el visto durante casi una hora. No se sintió mal, así como tampoco lo tomó de manera personal, el hindú comprendió que el chiquillo no estaba preparado para hablar de ese tema tan delicado, por ello decidió no hostigarlo más. Tranquilamente empleó ese tiempo para beber su té, hacer la colada y preparar el almuerzo del día siguiente, justo como hacía todos los días.

Cuando Shaka se dispuso a meditar, el sonido de la notificación lo detuvo. Extrañado alzó una ceja, pensando que quizá se trataba de alguno de sus colegas o del mismo Thanatos, aunque era poco probable que le enviaran un mensaje, ellos siempre lo llamaban. Al revisar la notificación, sonrió con suavidad. Era Mu.

Ese día Shaka cambió su rutina, sacrificando su preciado momento de meditación. Sin embargo, se sintió bien al mensajear con el muchacho, compartir su experiencia, leer sus pesares y darle algo de ánimos.

A partir de ese día, los mensajes entre ellos se hicieron más frecuentes.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Kagaho se encontraba recostado con ambos brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca. Distraído observaba los curiosos patrones que decoraban el papel tapiz de las paredes del dormitorio, esforzándose para no pensar en Aiacos y todo lo que él implicaba. A su lado, el médico se dedicaba a fastidiarle la existencia, de cualquier forma absurda que le fuera posible.

En ese momento, picoteaba con insistencia los pocos lunares que decoraban su cuerpo.

Las dos horas de plazo que le dio su padre habían quedado atrás desde hacía mucho, y era algo que en ese instante lo tenía sin cuidado. Casi media hora atrás, luego de dos polvos, llamó a Defteros para informarle que no iría a dormir dado que se quedaría en casa de uno de sus amigos del gimnasio.

Defteros le creyó, le aconsejó que fuera prudente, que no hiciera ninguna estupidez y que al día siguiente se presentara a clases así fuera de particular. Kagaho aceptó todo aquello sin poner pegas ni titubear, tampoco se sintió culpable por mentir. Después de todo, se trataba de una pequeña mentira blanca, de esas que no hacían daño a nadie y no tenían ningún tipo de consecuencias. Además sólo sería por ese día.

—Dime que estás pensando en el nombre que le pondrás a nuestro bebé...

El murmullo reverberó con el típico tono burlón que caracterizaba a Aiacos, pero había algo en su forma de decirlo, que le hizo pensar que el desgraciado hablaba muy en serio. Como si diera por hecho que en verdad estaban destinados a formar una familia.

El puñetazo que Kagaho le dio por respuesta, estuvo a punto de partirle al menos un par de costillas. Aiacos gruñó devolviendo un codazo que hizo bufar al menor. Mucho más molesto, Kagaho giró dispuesto a molerlo a palos, dejando en evidencia lo explosivo que era. Aiacos, al adivinar sus intenciones, rápidamente atrapó entre su puño los testículos del más chico, rastrillando con la uña de su pulgar la piel sensible del escroto.

—Tienes la mecha tan corta... si, tienes mucha energía y eso me agrada, pero debes aprender a usarla en actividades más placenteras, Cuervito —murmuró con tono sugestivo, amasando los testículos para los nervios de Kagaho—. Los expertos afirman que para calmar a los animales agresivos o hiperactivos, es recomendable castrarlos. Pórtate bien, porque no quisiera verme obligado en arrancarte estas delicias.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes, imbécil —masculló sosteniendo la muñeca de Aiacos con saña.

El mayor dejó escapar una risa divertida, nada ruidosa, mientras deslizaba sus dedos de los testículos al periné. Sus yemas frotaron en círculos el área, presionando con distracción cerca del ano.

—Por supuesto que no pienso hacerlo, al menos no tan pronto... ni por un berrinche tan absurdo.

—Guárdate tus amenazas en el culo —espetó mirándolo de mala gana, aunque tampoco detuvo las caricias atrevidas.

—No. Mejor guardo mis dedos y mi pene en el tuyo. —Aiacos sonrió, a la vez que colaba con algo de dificultad, el dedo medio en el interior del moreno.

Kagaho cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver nuevamente por el delicioso estimulo mezclado con el ligero ardor, ondeando su cadera con sensualidad y ansiedad.

Esa fue la primer noche que compartió la cama con Aiacos.

Al día siguiente llegó al instituto después del primer receso, vestido de particular y con ojeras pronunciadas debido al desvelo y la constante actividad amatoria. A pesar del sueño que cargaba y el regaño que, sabía, Shion le daría, iba sonriendo.   


	34. Capítulo 33 — The Saddest Love Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defteros charla con Ikki y le explica la razón por la que permite su relación con Radamanthys.
> 
> Los oficiales Radamanthys, Shaka y Manigoldo, van al instituto Sophos a interrogar a los estudiantes que bailaron con Seiya y Syd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> Muerte de un personaje.

 

 

Tendidos cómodamente en la enorme cama del matrimonio Giorgatos, Defteros e Ikki devoraban gominolas mientras charlaban, en lo que esperaban a que Aspros y Kagaho llegaran para cenar. La plática, que en un principio era más bien una serie de anécdotas del mayor, poco a poco cambió, hasta que Ikki le preguntó a Defteros por la persona especial a la que quiso mucho.

_Caín Giorgatos._

La próspera familia Giorgatos, era una pareja formada por el renombrado cardiólogo Abel Giorgatos y el famoso arquitecto Belcebú de Seraph. Luego de siete años de sólido matrimonio y prosperidad, tuvieron a su primer hijo.

Caín era un chico sereno, centrado y amable; de ojos ámbar, cabello albo y rasgos afilados. Era parecido a Abel, salvo por el color de cabello y ojos que heredó de uno de los abuelos Seraph. Era la adoración de sus padres. Cuatro años después, recibieron la noticia de su segundo hijo. Todo fue alegría cuando nacieron los gemelos Aspros y Defteros, un par de bodoquitos idénticos y a la vez distintos, que heredaron el color de cabello de Belcebú, y los rasgos característicos del abuelo mayor de los Giorgatos.

La familia no podía ser más feliz ni estar más orgullosa de sus retoños.

Caín era un chico único.

Desde pequeño demostró amor por las flores, el piano, la pintura y compasión por los desvalidos. Era cómplice de juegos de sus hermanos, los mimaba y cuidaba dejando sin labor a los niñeros. Aspros era el más inquieto de los gemelos, también el que repartía golpes e inteligente; solía meterse en líos con niños mayores, de los que siempre salía bien librado. Defteros, un poco más tranquilo e ingenuo que Aspros, era como su sombra. No dudaba en seguirlo en sus distintas aventuras aunque eso le diera problemas.

Caín tenía trece años cuando conoció a Bennu Antzas, un muchacho alto, moreno, de mirada penetrante y genio endemoniado. En ese entonces Bennu tenía veinte años, y era el jardinero que llegaba cinco veces por semana a la mansión. Un trabajo que consiguió a punta de ruegos, media docena de recomendaciones y una investigación formal.

Bennu parecía vivir enfadado con todo el mundo, pero Caín, gracias a su trato y constantes amabilidades, descubrió que en realidad vivía enfadado con su suerte y con la vida que le tocó.

Bennu era hijo de un prostituto de los barrios más bajos de la ciudad, que hacía todo lo posible por darle una vida digna, gastando sus pocos ahorros para que estudiara. El conflicto era con su padrastro, un mantenido que además de alcohólico, era aficionado a los juegos de azar, a darles palizas monumentales y quitarle el dinero a su pareja.

Su vida era un verdadero infierno.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, su padre (y único consuelo) falleció debido al maltrato del que era víctima, la desnutrición y una angina que jamás cuidó. Fue entonces que Bennu, arrastrando con el cargo de conciencia por no lograr cumplir la promesa de darle una vida mejor a su progenitor, decidió a alzar el vuelo y abandonar ese hogar en ruinas. No estaba dispuesto a costear los vicios del mantenido.

Realizando diversos tipos de trabajos; jardinero, lavaplatos, mesero y cargador de bultos; el muchacho se costeaba los gastos de la universidad y la renta de un pequeño dormitorio. Al igual que su difunto padre, su pasión eran los postres y su sueño tener la mejor pastelería de la ciudad. Estaba decidido a conseguirlo.

Aunque en un principio, Bennu espantaba a Caín con su trato brusco y gruñidos indescifrables, el chiquillo nunca perdió el interés en él. Amable como era, siempre le ofrecía galletas, té frío, un almuerzo que sacaba a escondidas y ropa que juraba ya no servía (en realidad eran prendas útiles de sus Abel). Además de eso continuó con la costumbre de hacer las tareas escolares, leer o dibujar en el jardín para poder estar rodeado de flores.

Con el paso de las semanas; sin otra opción; el jardinero amargado terminó por aceptar su amabilidad, charlas aburridas y consejos sosos.

Lo que en un principio inició como curiosidad y compasión, por parte del menor, poco a poco cambió hasta convertirse en verdadera camaradería. Caín descubrió en Bennu a alguien luchador, bondadoso y decidido. Bennu encontró en Caín a un confidente, un apoyo y un paliativo que hacía de sus días algo mejor.

El día que Caín cumplió quince años, Bennu le obsequió su primer beso a la sombra de los sakuras que la familia había mandado a traer de Japón, y que él cuidaba con verdadero cariño, ya que el chico les tenía aprecio. Desde ese momento, Caín supo que era el compañero de su vida y que el vínculo que los unía era místico. Sin darse cuenta, gracias al tiempo compartido, se había enamorado de él.

Al poco tiempo, ambos iniciaron un romance a escondidas de la familia Giorgatos. Discretos, conservaron la costumbre de gastar horas en el jardín como siempre, por lo que se veían en un lugar que quedara cómodo para ambos.  **El Café Nicanor** era el lugar donde se juntaban _._  Defteros y Aspros, a pesar de tener once años, eran los secuaces que los ayudaban con las excusas, asegurándose de mantener distraídos a sus padres con sus travesuras.

Así pasaron los años.

Para Aspros y Defteros era una aventura emocionante ayudar a su hermano y guardar con celo ese enorme secreto. Caín, que con el paso de los días se enamoraba más de Bennu, hacía todo lo posible por mantener el teatro frente a la familia, mientras hacía planes para el futuro con su gran amor, quien nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Luego de que Caín terminara la preparatoria, para sorpresa de su familia, el chico decidió trabajar a pesar de inscribirse en la escuela de medicina. Gracias a su habilidad con el piano y los pinceles, y los muchos conocidos de sus padres, consiguió un pequeño puñado de chiquillos mimados a quienes enseñar su arte. El trabajo era sencillo, los horarios cómodos y la paga decente. Tenía dieciocho años, sueños por cumplir y un novio al que adoraba más que a él mismo. 

Por su cuenta, Bennu estaba a una tesis y privado de terminar la licenciatura en administración de empresas. Desde hacía un año, ya no tenía los mismos trabajos de antes. Se había superado. Era el orgulloso asistente de un empresario millonario que se dedicaba a explotarlo por un sueldo de nada, pero él aprovechaba el privilegiado puesto para aprender y crecer como profesional.

Medio año después, Caín presentó a Bennu como su pareja oficial.

Sus padres pegaron el grito en el cielo y no dudaron en prohibirle ver a esa " _escoria_ ". Bennu no era digno de él. Conocían de dónde venía, la mala vida que tenía, la familia decadente que lo crió; y sobre todo; el carácter imposible que siempre lo acompañaba. Según Abel, no había una sola cualidad que mereciera la pena en el jardinero. Pero Caín había visto algo invaluable en Bennu, cualidades que nadie descubrió jamás por culpa de los absurdos prejuicios.

Bennu era un corazón noble, alma protectora y espíritu luchador.

Aferrándose a esa pequeña luz, Caín retó a sus padres, dejando sorprendidos a Bennu y a sus hermanos. Su padre Abel; un hombre déspota y de carácter volátil; estalló en furia indignado con la terquedad de su hijo. Molesto por la deshonra a su familia, no dudó en echarlo de la casa con la intención de hacerlo recapacitar. Belcebú estuvo conforme con la medida.

Con la frente en alto, el orgullo al lado, sus ahorros en los bolsillos, el amor bajo el brazo y las maletas junto a una maceta de claveles rojos en las manos; Caín se largó sin mirar atrás, seguro de que podía ser feliz al lado de Bennu.

En un principio la vida no fue nada fácil para ellos; sin embargo; siempre se esforzaron en hacer funcionar la relación.

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a la opulencia exagerada de su familia, Caín rápidamente se acomodó a la escasez, a vivir en una pieza pequeña, usar el transporte público, tener lo indispensable, quedarse con algunos antojos y a contar los días que faltaban para la quincena. Jamás buscó a sus padres para pedir ayuda. Nunca le exigió o le reprochó nada de eso a Bennu, mas el mayor se prometió que le daría de vuelta todos los lujos que perdió por su amor. Se lo debía por ser el motor de su vida.

Contra todo pronóstico, y pese a las dificultades iniciales, cuando Caín se licenció de médico general a los veinticinco años, Bennu ostentaba desde hacía algunos años un DBA en administración de empresas, y manejaba con eficiencia su pastelería, que poco a poco ganaba fama.

A pesar de ser invitados, sus padres y hermanos no se presentaron a su graduación, lo que le rompió el corazón a Caín. Pero Bennu borró ese dolor al darle una sorpresa: una hermosa casa con enormes jardines llenos de flores para que dibujara, un elegantísimo piano de cola Steingraeber & Sohne y la argolla con la que le pidió matrimonio. Aunque Caín se horrorizó, porque con eso invirtió todos los ahorros de su vida, agradeció el obsequio de corazón y dio el sí definitivo. Cuatro meses después se casaron en una ceremonia discreta. Sus padres y hermanos tampoco se presentaron.

Meses después se enteró de la llegada de su primer hijo. Noticia que llenó de alegría a la feliz pareja. Caín también se sintió feliz cuando se enteró que Aspros y Defteros esperaban al igual que él, pues siempre apoyó su relación pese a la distancia y poca comunicación.

El día que nació su hijo, su pareja y sus hermanos (a pesar que Abel y Belcebú lo tenían prohibido) estuvieron con él en todo momento, dándole su apoyo incondicional. El bodoque de potentes pulmones, resultó ser idéntico a Bennu en todo, fue él quien decidió llamarlo Kagaho. Caín añadió el Jr, porque le pareció demasiado divertido por el enorme parecido con su pareja.

A partir de allí, su vida fue maravillosa. Con el paso del tiempo, Bennu extendió su empresa al abrir sucursales que tuvieron éxito en todas partes. Caín se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de Kagaho, dibujar, componer algunas melodías de piano y apoyar a sus hermanos. Sus chicos especiales tuvieron hermosos gemelos, a los que Caín adoraba con locura, y cuidaba cuando Defteros y Aspros lo necesitaban debido a que ellos continuaban estudiando. Caín era el niñero oficial de Saga y Kanon.

Dos años después; poco antes de la medianoche; nació su segundo hijo: un bodoquillo chillón también parecido a Bennu. Caín decidió llamarlo Ikki y Bennu Nair. Fue al día siguiente, cuando recibió a sus visitas, que vio a sus padres por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Querían hacer las paces, conocer a sus nietos y dejar atrás cualquier rastro de rencor.

Cargando a Ikki con delicadeza, Abel le confesó, que siempre albergó la esperanza de verlo regresar a casa como el hijo pródigo. Quería que diera el primer paso para quebrar el orgullo de ambos.

—No fue el orgullo lo que me impidió regresar, papá, fue mi amor por Bennu —aclaró agotado, sosteniendo de la mano a su pareja.

Abel comprendió y aceptó que no había forma de hacer cambiar los sentimientos de su primogénito. Sin otra opción, Abel alzó la bandera blanca, declarando su rendición ante el amor que se profesaba la pareja.

A pesar de su buen corazón, no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas para Caín.

Había perdonado a sus padres, recuperó la oportunidad de estar a su lado nuevamente y ellos por fin aceptaron a Bennu; pero lo hicieron demasiado tarde. Abel tenía una enfermedad terminal. Cinco días antes del tercer cumpleaños de Kagaho, lo enterró lamentándose por el tiempo que ambos perdieron. A Belcebú le dolió tanto la pérdida de su alma gemela, que la tristeza, depresión arraigada y un paro cardíaco terminaron por llevarlo a su lado algunos meses después.

Caín siempre aseguró que su padre murió por tener el corazón roto debido a la ausencia de su gran amor.

Ese mal trago unió aún más a Caín y a sus hermanos, quienes estaban dispuestos a recuperar todos los años que la distancia y una prohibición estúpida los separó. Con esa promesa tácita, entre los tres se encargaron de seguir supervisando las constructoras y arrendamientos de los muchos inmuebles y condominios que sus padres les heredaron.

Su vida fue relajada. Caín era realmente feliz cuidando de sus hijos y sobrinos.

Kagaho era su pequeño varón especial, el hombrecito amo y señor de la casa. Un muchachito que no dudaba en mostrarse celoso cuando algún conocido se acercaba demasiado a sus padres o hermano. Era un chiquillo que le hacía la guerra a quien fuera, metiéndose en problemas cada vez que golpeaba a los hijos de sus conocidos o pellizcaba cual tirano a los niñeros cuando su hermanito lloraba. Adoraba a Kagaho. Para Caín era como tener una versión diminuta y encantadora de Bennu.

Ikki era punto aparte. Si bien heredó el genio endemoniado de Bennu, además de ser huraño en extremo, curioso y travieso, el muchachito era la luz de sus ojos. De sus dos hijos, Ikki fue el único que mostró interés por el piano y los colores. Caín podía pasar horas tocando el piano para su niño, que como un pequeño gato, metía la manita a media interpretación, presionando las teclas a capricho. Ikki era su sombra, no daba paso si Caín y su hermano no estaban cerca. Ikki era el amor de su vida.

Mimados en extremo, Ikki y Kagaho hacían todo tipo de travesuras pintorescas dejando la casa de cabeza. Travesuras que se multiplicaban gracias al apoyo de sus primos. Caín jamás los regañó, por el contrario, él disfrutaba de esos momentos entretenidos y las ocurrencias de sus chiquillos.

Pero la desgracia volvió a llamar a su puerta, presentándose con crueldad.

Casi cuatro años después, a principios de marzo, Bennu fue invitado a una gala importante en una ciudad vecina. Para estar cómodos y descansados, decidieron viajar un día antes.

Esa tarde, Kagaho hizo un berrinche monumental, porque quería seguir jugando con sus primos. Aspros y Defteros le sugirieron que lo dejara con ellos, Caín aceptó, pero se llevó a Ikki ya que era el más apegado a él.

A medida que avanzaron en su trayecto, la llovizna de la tarde mutó a una lluvia torrencial, y para cuando la noche cayó, aquello era un diluvio de escalas bíblicas. Caín sugirió pasar la tormenta en el primer hotel que encontraran en su camino, pues la cortina de lluvia no permitía ver casi nada. Bennu estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, aunque al ir a media carretera, era difícil encontrar lo que buscaban.

Para su desdicha, el apagón general que sufrió la ciudad por casi media hora, aniquiló la poca luz que daban los postes. Ikki se removió lloriqueando al escuchar los truenos que retumbaban desde el cielo, Caín, alarmado porque su hijo había despertado, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad e intentó aproximarse al niño para calmarlo.

Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido.

El tráiler del carril contrario, los estudiantes alocados que llevaban licor corriendo por sus venas, la lluvia torrencial y la escasez de luz, fueron los causantes de la tragedia.

Cuando los estudiantes perdieron el control del veloz vehículo, el conductor del tráiler intentó esquivar y detener la marcha, pero los frenos no respondieron. El accidente aparatoso, provocó que el cajón del tráiler impactara contra ellos con potencia, causando que su auto diera un par de vueltas y derrapara hasta que se estrelló contra un enorme árbol.

El impacto desnucó a Bennu, quitándole la vida al instante. En cambio Caín, a pesar de las mortales heridas y pérdida de sangre, se mantuvo con vida hablándole al pequeño para consolar su llanto en medio de la oscuridad. Gracias a la silla de seguridad, Ikki había quedado atrapado en el asiento trasero, y fue por un milagro que sobrevivió casi ileso. El infante apenas se ganó un golpe en el rostro, fobia a la oscuridad y terrores nocturnos. La cicatriz en su entrecejo era un recuerdo de la nefasta noche.

Cuando las ambulancias y paramédicos llegaron al lugar, el equipo pensó que nadie había sobrevivido a esa catástrofe, pero estaban equivocados. Con dificultad escucharon los gritos de Caín pidiendo ayuda y el llanto de un niño. Rápidamente se aproximaron a auxiliarlos; y el hombre les pidió sólo una cosa: que salvaran a su hijo.

  
El trabajo fue arduo, mas consiguieron sacar a ambos de los restos del vehículo. En cuanto Caín vio a su hijo a salvo en los brazos de un paramédico, llamó al hombre que le colocaba torniquetes y vendas a la mitad de los muslos, debido a que había perdido la mitad de las piernas, y le pidió un último favor antes de cerrar los ojos.

Caín no llegó con vida al hospital.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

—Hasta la fecha... me arrepiento de una sola cosa: que nunca tuve el valor de enfrentar a mis padres para defender a mi hermano. Jamás estuve de acuerdo cuando lo echaron de casa... y me dolió tanto no estar con él cuando se graduó y se casó... —confesó con la voz quebrada.

Ikki apretó los labios asintiendo con suavidad, apenas controlando los sollozos. No conocía la historia de sus padres hasta ese instante, y ciertamente le parecía demasiado triste, a pesar de ser hermosa.

—Adoraba a tu padre, ¿sabes?... no se lo digas a Aspros, pero Caín siempre fue mi hermano favorito. —Intentó bromear—. De niño Aspros era cruel. Me quitaba los juguetes y me ponía un bozal para que no le dijera a mis padres, no sé cómo lo consiguió. Caín me defendía... y me obsequiaba sus postres para hacerme feliz.

Defteros también lloraba mientras abrazaba al chico. Ikki le recordaba a su hermano, por pequeñas características y cualidades que el muchachito heredó de él, como el gusto por las flores, talento con el dibujo y la pasión por el piano.

—¿Cuál fue el último favor que mi papá pidió?

—Algún día te lo diré —musitó con una sonrisa pequeña. Ikki asintió, esperando que ese día llegara pronto.

—No los recuerdo... hace mucho tiempo que no recuerdo su voz ni cómo se sentía estar a su lado —confesó con la voz quebrada por el llanto—. ¿Soy malo por eso?

—No, Pikito, no eres malo por eso. Eras muy pequeño cuando ellos partieron... pero sí es seguro que estabas muy apegado a mi hermano. Caín te adoraba, decía que eras su inspiración. Cuando tú naciste compuso sus mejores melodías y plasmó sus mejores dibujos.

El gemelo abrazó con más fuerza a Ikki, y siguió contándole algunas anécdotas de la pareja fallecida, sobre todo, de cuando iniciaron su relación a escondidas de la familia Giorgatos. Engañar a Abel y a Belcebú para tener una cita, era toda una odisea para los enamorados.

—No quiero alejarte como lo hicieron mis padres con Caín... es por eso que acepté que el Cejón apestoso esté cerca de ti —musitó luego de un rato, apoyando la mejilla entre los rizos despeinados.

Ikki empezó a reír bajito, sorbiendo por la nariz cada cierto tiempo. Que le dijera Cejón a Radamanthys le dio risa, Defteros ponía apodos sólo cuando alguien le caía mal.

Aspros entró a la habitación aflojando su corbata, alzando una ceja al ver a las magdalenas llorando como si estuvieran en medio de un funeral, mientras masticaban con dificultad las pocas gominolas que les quedaban.

—¿Y a ustedes qué demonios les pasa? —soltó con el poco tacto que lo caracterizaba.

—El cuento de amor más triste que jamás escuché —respondió Ikki apenas sonriendo mientras sorbía por la nariz.

—Caín —adivinó al instante. Sonriendo enternecido, se acomodó al lado de Ikki y le robó un dulce antes de abrazarlo—. Que no te engañe... la verdad es que tu papá era un odioso, tiró a la basura mi amado bozal...

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

El martes, antes del primer receso; Radamanthys, Shaka y Manigoldo; se presentaron en el instituto Sophos, luego de burlar con algo de dificultad a la prensa amarillista. No se les antojaba dar ninguna entrevista ni mucho menos hacer públicos los escasos avances en el caso.

Con algo de renuencia, Shion dio su consentimiento para que los oficiales pudieran interrogar a ciertos estudiantes, después de todo la vida de Seiya y Syd dependían de aquello.

A paso seguro el director guió a los oficiales al aula de castigos, el único salón que se usaba durante una hora y sólo al terminar las clases. Era mucho más pequeño que los demás, disponía de filas individuales de pupitres, una pizarra mediana y el escritorio del profesor en turno encargado de vigilar a los revoltosos. La única decoración que tenía, eran carteles con las reglas del instituto, reglas de cortesía y del buen comportamiento.

Radamanthys y Shaka acomodaron un par de sillas frente al escritorio del profesor, el cual movieron al centro, antes de pedirle al director que enviaran uno a uno, a los chicos que vieron junto a Seiya y Syd durante la fiesta. Armados con cantidades industriales de paciencia, grabadoras, libretas y lápices, ambos rubios se sentaron frente al escritorio. Manigoldo optó por arrastrar una silla cerca del mismo, para también analizar a los chicos y así descubrir algo sospechoso.

El primero en presentarse fue Saga.

—Antes que se activaran los aspersores y la alarma, ¿notaste algo extraño o fuera de lo normal en alguno de tus compañeros durante la fiesta? —Esa era la pregunta inicial.

—No vi nada fuera de lo normal... aunque Misty andaba despotricando contra todo el mundo, pero nadie le prestó atención. El  _Divis_  es así de histérico —respondió el gemelo luego de hacer memoria con algo de esfuerzo, apenas sonriendo al mencionar el apodo que Ikki le clavó al chico.

Obvio que no mencionó ni de asomo, que se dedicó a buscar a Syd con la intención de amenazarlo para que no anduviera de chismoso con su primito. Entre tanto Shaka anotaba todo en una libreta, a la vez que Manigoldo observaba al adolescente desde su sitio. Radamanthys era quien preguntaba, e intentaba no recordar el vídeo de los baños. Le hizo cinco preguntas más, y despacharon al gemelo.

—No... no... la verdad es que solo vi a Milo metiéndole mano a Camus. Con Aioria aposté a que se lo iba a agarrar bien duro en algún rincón oscuro o en el baño..., pero perdí la apuesta. Ahora debo usar tanga durante un mes. —Kanon, sonrió pícaro al decir lo último—. Si quieren les muestro...

—¡No es necesario! —soltaron los oficiales al instante.

El gemelo no perdió la oportunidad de coquetear con Radamanthys durante el interrogatorio. En todo momento, lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras daba chupetones y lamidas sugerentes a su paleta, rodeándola con la punta de la lengua con descaro. El oficial Wadlow se mantuvo serio, ignorando con maestría la coquetería descarada, tras adivinar que fue Kanon quien participó en la orgía. Luego de la tanda de preguntas, lo sacaron de allí casi a patadas.

Ese gemelo tampoco aportó nada que les fuera útil.

—¿Se les ofrece un caramelo? —preguntó Shun.

—No. Sólo deseo que respondas a mi pregunta.

—La verdad no vi nada raro con nadie, pero si recuerdo algo, les diré con mucho gusto.

—Necesito que recuerdes ahora mismo. —Radamanthys contuvo el suspiro que luchaba por brotar de sus labios. Por su cuenta, Shaka veía con paciencia al muchachito.

—Veamos... no... lo que más recuerdo de la fiesta, es la fila de conga que armó Kanon —dijo Shun con el índice apoyado en su mentón y gesto dulce—. Se me hizo extraña, porque la música que sonaba era electrónica, pero fue muy divertida. Casi todos participamos.

Shun remató la oración meneando graciosamente los puños a la altura de su pecho, apenas sacudiendo los hombros al ritmo de la música imaginaria. Sin perder la sonrisa amable, parpadeó dos veces antes de volver a preguntar:

—¿En verdad no se les ofrece un caramelo?... o si quieren puedo enviar a pedir café y rosquillas para ustedes. Dicen los rumores de la televisión que son adictos a esas cosas, ¿es cierto eso?

—No hace falta... y no es cierto —murmuró Radamanthys con cara de poker. Manigoldo lo maldijo mentalmente, porque a él sí se le antojaba el café y algo dulce.

Tras las preguntas de ley, con una sonrisa amable, Shaka le indicó que podía retirarse.

—No. La verdad es que sólo estaba atento a las movidas de Milo... no es que me guste o algo así, pero hice una apuesta con Kanon. Al final yo gané... y creo que el tramposo ese no ha cumplido con su palabra —Se quejó Aioria.

—Estoy casi seguro que sí lo ha hecho —murmuró Manigoldo riendo entre dientes.

Mientras escuchaba a Aioria, mentalmente Radamanthys se dio de topes en la pared más cercana, al mismo tiempo, Shaka estaba a un paso de ahorcarse con su propio pelo. Suspirando, Manigoldo le indicó que podía largarse.

—Lo más raro de la fiesta, fue que Camus no haya querido ir conmigo a la terraza. Obvio que no pensaba propasarme con él, sólo quería bailar a su lado bajo las estrellas —aclaró con cara de idiota soñador—. Pero Camus me mandó por un tubo, argumentando que la música no se escuchaba hasta allí... él es demasiado literal, y también perfecto, hermoso, educado, refinado, elegante..., ¡y cuando habla en francés!...

—Milo, olvídate de Camus por un instante y responde a mi pregunta, ¿quieres? —Manigoldo rodó los ojos sin disimulo. Llevaban rato escuchando maravillas de Camus.

—Vale. La verdad no vi nada raro.

—Largo. —Fue Shaka quien lo echó, ahorrándose las otras cuatro preguntas.

Los oficiales se masajearon las sienes. Aún faltaban varios estudiantes, y hasta ese instante, sólo habían escuchado idioteces.

—Pocos minutos antes que se activaran los aspersores, alguien le echó alguna porquería viscosa a uno de los alumnos. No vi a los culpables ni al chico, las luces estaban muy tenues, por eso sólo noté cuando echó a correr mientras chillaba —habló sin titubear y con expresión apacible.

—¿Sabes si algún otro estudiante también vio eso? —Radamanthys inquirió con interés.

—Cuando eso sucedió, ya muchos se habían retirado o salido al patio. El calor en el salón era insoportable, y como dije, las luces estaban demasiado tenues. No escuché a nadie comentar nada al respecto, igual preferí salir antes de que también me hicieran una broma de mal gusto como esa. El que estaba conmigo era Milo. ¿No les comentó nada de eso?

—No. Todo parece indicar que estaba enfocado en un interés mucho más atractivo, según él —respondió Shaka.

Camus respondió unas cuantas preguntas más, con la seriedad propia de la situación. Los oficiales lamentaron que fuera un estudiante de nuevo ingreso, ya que hasta ese momento, era el único chico colaborador.

—Misty se enojó con Seiya y Syd —aseguró Pharaoh.

—¿Por qué?

—Por mula.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A las patadas.

—¿Quieres ser más específico? —inquirió el rubio, tragándose las ganas de zarandear a Pharaoh y hacerlo espabilar. El chico estaba demasiado entretenido con la trampa china para dedos que Ikki le obsequió esa mañana.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que pasó con Misty.

—¿Cuando?

—Este niño está bien aleccionado —murmuró Manigoldo.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —Llegado a ese punto, Radamanthys tenía un tic en el ojo.

—¿Con quien? —Pharaoh parpadeó confundido. Se había perdido por culpa de tanta pregunta.

Bufando Radamanthys apretó los molares, y con actitud amenazante apoyó ambas palmas en la mesa antes de ponerse de pie, dejando el cuerpo medio inclinado.

—Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas todo lo que sabes, Pharaoh —ordenó con tono frío.

El aludido asintió una vez alzando la mirada, olvidándose con dificultad de la trampa, y cumplió con la orden. Con tono seguro empezó a narrar la sagrada labor de los dioses Anubis, Maat y Ammyt. Radamanthys cerró los ojos con fuerza, Manigoldo apretó los labios y Shaka salió para pedirle al director que enviara a otro chico.

Ikki ingresó despacio, pálido y con cara de circunstancias debido al mareo que se negaba a abandonarlo. Con un gruñido apenas audible saludó a los oficiales. Al ver a su amigo entretenido con la trampa, se acercó para quitársela, y luego se acomodó donde le indicaron. Radamanthys tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para disimular su preocupación al verlo así.

—¿Sabes por qué Misty se enfadó con Seiya y Syd?

—Divis ya estaba enfadado desde antes, y mientras bailábamos se dedicó a patear a los demás... cuando pateó a Seiya, él le dijo  _mula_ y que se fuera a las caballerizas. Syd también le reclamó, y eso lo enfureció más.

—¿Viste a Misty hacer algo extraño después de eso?

—No, para nada. Al rato regresó a bailar... creo, no recuerdo mucho —Ikki torció los labios intentando hacer memoria y suspiró. No recordaba mucho de Misty.

—¿Notaste algo extraño en Seiya o Syd durante la fiesta?

—A Syd ya no lo vi después de eso, y Seiya estuvo normal... se la pasó bailando con mi hermano, al menos hasta que fue al baño.

—¿Por qué estaba enfadado Misty? —preguntó Radamanthys mientras tomaba nota de todo lo que el chico decía.

—¡Me lleva el puto demonio! ¿Pinta de qué coño me ves?... No soy un jodido adivino o clarividente. ¡Déjenme vivir en paz y váyanse al cuerno, trío de vagos chancrosos! —Junto al exabrupto mostró el dedo corazón bien extendido, moviendo el brazo estirado al compás de un péndulo, para dedicar la seña a cada oficial.

—Ikki, esto es importante.

Radamanthys se mantuvo serio, sin que su gesto cambiara ni un ápice, aunque se estaba comiendo a Ikki con la mirada. Entre tanto Shaka masticaba las ganas de darle un coscorrón y lavarle la boca por insolente, y Manigoldo se imaginaba defenestrando con el muchachito.

—¿Le dirán al director lo que dijimos aquí? —soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Eso depende...

—Respondan a mi pregunta. —Ikki se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a cerrarse en banda.

—¿Qué sabes, Enano? —soltó Manigoldo.

—Es curioso... sufro de amnesia repentina y acabo de olvidar todo lo que pasó en la fiesta.

—¡Habla o te doy una zurra, rata del demonio! —gritó Manigoldo, ganándose una mirada molesta y peligrosa de Radamanthys. No le gustó que le hablara así a Ikki.

—Ikki, si te niegas a hablar, me veré obligado a llevarte a la comisaría y ponerte en una celda. Por si no lo sabes, es delito ocultar o modificar información de este tipo —mintió Shaka con su típico tono sereno.

Radamanthys imaginó a Ikki encerrado en una celda, esposado y excitado, suplicándole que lo hiciera suyo. Con disimulo sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de sus fantasías.

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó el adolescente. Los adultos asintieron. Manigoldo tuvo que esforzarse para no echarse a reír al ver la cara de espanto y sorpresa del estudiante.

Ikki suspiró, recordando que en todo caso lo más importante era ayudar a buscar a Seiya y a Syd. Miró a Radamanthys, Manigoldo y a Shaka, antes de fijarse que Pharaoh seguía en el salón, ocupando un lugar hasta el fondo atento a lo que allí se decía.

—No fue el día de Divis. Para la obra de teatro, Aphrodite, Eo, Isaac y yo preparamos cubos con detergente, pegamento y otras cosas... al final de la obra, se los dimos a los enanos para que se los echaran encima y lo despertaran de esa forma. Eso no estaba en el libreto, así que no le digan al Profe Shion —pidió con una sonrisa apretada.

—Vale, no le diremos nada —prometieron Manigoldo y Radamanthys. Shaka negó resignado—. Ahora sigue con el relato.

—Cuando jugaron baloncesto, el equipo de Shiryu perdió; y según me comentó Seiya; todos le reclamaron a Divis, ya que fue su culpa que quedaran de segundones. En la fiesta, El Divis no tuvo la oportunidad de bailar con Tenma, creo... sí, era con él con quien quería bailar, porque Seiya le gritó que su hermano nunca le haría caso, y que dejara de patear como mula. Total cuando el Divis iba a golpear a Seiya, Tenma lo detuvo y lo empujó... luego de eso, el Divis andaba maltratando y empujando a todo el mundo.

—Ya... ¿Y quienes son los hombres tatuados que vinieron por la mañana? —Manigoldo giró a mirar con extrañeza a Radamanthys, debido al cambio abrupto de tema. Él sabía de quienes hablaba.

—Deathmask, Huesuda y Spika. El primero es novio de Aphrodite y los otros dos sus amigos —respondió extrañado. No sabía qué tenían que ver ellos en todo eso.

—¿Viste algo raro en ellos?

—Para nada. De hecho estuve con Huesuda durante el juego de polo, obvio que a escondidas...

—¡¿Estuviste a solas con ese tipejo?! —Radamanthys casi gritó con el enfado burbujeando en su sangre. Le molestó que Ikki le mintiera cuando aseguró que no tenía nada con Huesuda.

—...Algo así... quizá... bueno... sí... no, no del todo... ¡mejor vete a la mierda, gonorrea viviente!

—Quiero la verdad, Ikki.

—No recuerdo...

—Nair. —Llegado a ese punto, su tono fue mucho más serio.

—¡Fuck de police!..., necesito vomitar. —Ikki corrió cubriéndose los labios, pero un paso antes de llegar a la puerta devolvió el desayuno.

Así dio por finalizado el interrogatorio.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

—Necesitamos hablar con Misty y Aphrodite —indicó Radamanthys, quien se encontraba a medio pasillo al lado de Manigoldo, esperando a que Shaka terminara de hablar con Shion.

La mirada ambarina viajaba de vez en cuando hacia la enfermería, pues vio cuando el profesor Ilias llevó a Ikki a ese lugar, luego de que Pharaoh saliera corriendo mientras pedía auxilio a gritos ya que su amigo estaba enfermo. Manigoldo no pasó por alto ese detalle, mas no mencionó nada.

—Aphrodite es inocente, Mazapán.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro, Ferrara? —masculló mirándolo con odio.

—Porque es mi bebé. También conozco a los mamarrachos que andan con él... estuve al pendiente de ellos durante la actividad —explicó sonriente, pasándose por el arco del triunfo la mala mirada.

—¿Viste a Ikki con Huesuda?

—¿Por qué coño te interesa tanto eso, Mazapán? —Manigoldo miró fijamente al rubio, hasta que le dedicó una sonrisa taimada—. Eres un bastardo A-SAL-TA-CU-NAS.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—Te gusta ese niño... —acusó con tono cantarín, cual niño de parvulario.

—Jódete.

—No lo negaste. Y por la forma en que te miraba y lo mirabas... creo que entre ustedes hay algo —murmuró burlón.

—Haz el favor, deja de delirar y pégate un tiro —masculló irritado.

—Tu ataque de celos le hizo vomitar, pero no te preocupes guardaré tu secreto... eso sí, me debes una muy grande, Perro.

—Maldito.

—De nada, Oficial Mazapán.


	35. Capítulo 34 — Unexpected Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras un intento fallido por conquistar a su amor, Hyoga recibe un castigo por parte de la persona menos esperada.
> 
> El departamento de policía alberga esperanzas al recibir una llamada donde afirman que saben del paradero de Syd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> Violencia intrafamiliar, lenguaje vulgar y maltrato. Si estos temas no son de tu agrado, recomiendo discreción y saltar la tercer parte del capítulo.

 

 

En la sobria oficina de Shion; él, los oficiales y Misty; se encontraban acomodados en los amplios sillones. Hasta ese momento, sólo el muchacho rubio faltaba ser interrogado. Luego del altercado con Ikki, no les quedó de otra que invadir el espacio del director.

—Antes que se activaran los aspersores y la alarma, ¿notaste algo extraño o fuera de lo normal en alguno de tus compañeros durante la fiesta?

—No.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Todos estaban bailando como en cualquier fiesta normal. —Misty respondió con fastidio. Le molestaba estar allí.

—¿Tuviste problemas con alguno de tus compañeros?

—No que yo recuerde. —Misty rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿En todo el día no discutiste con nadie?

—No.

—¿No te molestó lo que te echaron en la obra de teatro?

—Para nada, eso estaba en el libreto —mintió con una sonrisa inocente.

—¿No tuviste problemas con tus compañeros de equipo cuando perdieron el partido de baloncesto?

—No, era lógico que el equipo de los grandes ganaría.

Radamanthys, Manigoldo, Shaka y Shion, afilaron la mirada molestos con el empecinamiento del muchacho. Manigoldo pensó que en verdad era una mula.

Luego de que Ikki diera detalles en apariencia irrelevantes, los oficiales interrogaron a Aphrodite, Eo e Isaac. Los chicos coincidieron al explicar la broma de teatro, y aceptaron que fue idea de Aphrodite, quien reconoció que estaba enfadado luego del problema por el protagónico. 

Manigoldo miró feo a su bebé, y prometió que le quitaría el auto si volvía a hacer algo así, aunque tanto él como Aphrodite sabían que eso jamás sucedería. Manigoldo lo mimaba hasta la muerte. Del mismo modo, cuando les tocó el turno, Shiryu y Hyoga confirmaron la discusión que tuvieron luego de perder el partido de baloncesto.

Era obvio que Misty mentía.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido problemas con Aphrodite Dhal?

—Nunca.

—Entonces supongo que jamás discutiste durante la fiesta con Seiya Kairos, ¿o me equivoco?

—No.

—Estás mintiendo —afirmó Radamanthys.

—Si no me cree, pregúntele a él —murmuró con una sonrisa burlona.

—Seiya Kairos está desaparecido —aclaró Manigoldo con tono obvio y sin ocultar su molestia.

—¿En serio?... no lo había notado. —Misty fingió sorpresa, posando las yemas por encima del mentón.

—Misty. Hasta el momento eres el único con quien Seiya se molestó ese día, incluso Syd Mizar. Ambos te reclamaron. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—No... y no me interesa.

—Si sigues con esa actitud, empezaremos a pensar que eres sospechoso —aclaró Manigoldo, ya harto del chiquillo petulante.

—No me pueden culpar de nada, porque no hice nada.

—Nadie te está culpando de nada. Sólo queremos saber si viste algo extraño durante la fiesta —rebatió Shaka con algo de fastidio.

—Ya dije lo que sé, y ya no quiero estar aquí —dijo con tono caprichoso.

—Necesitamos de tu colaboración, Misty. Dos de tus compañeros están desaparecidos —dijo Shaka.

—No me importa. Además sé que no me pueden tener aquí en contra de mi voluntad... si lo hacen, llamaré a mi papá para que hablen con él. Es dueño de dos de los restaurantes más exclusivos y lujosos de la ciudad.

—Misty, entiende que sólo queremos saber la verdad. Si confirmas que Aphrodite y los otros chicos te hicieron bromas y te trataron mal, los reprenderé ahora mismo. —Shion optó por sacrificar la cabeza de los otros, a sabiendas que con esa mentira, el muchacho caería en la trampa.

El chico de primero se mordió el labio por breves instantes, hasta que asintió. Apenas ocultando el júbilo, explicó lo sucedido en teatro, lo del partido de baloncesto, las amenazas y la breve discusión con Seiya. Lógicamente se aseguró de quedar en plan de chico sufrido y maltratado, para que el castigo de los demás fuera mayor.

—Entiendo. —Siguió hablando Radamanthys—. Después de ese empujón, ¿volviste a hablar con Seiya o con Syd?

—No. Seiya se mantuvo pegado al Guapo, el hermano de Ikki. Y a Syd ya no lo volví a ver para nada... en realidad, no sé, con Syd y su gemelo es difícil adivinar quién es quién.

Los oficiales dieron por terminado el interrogatorio, y sin más se despidieron de Shion, quien se disculpó por el comportamiento de Misty y ofreció su colaboración en todo momento.

—¿Qué opinas de Misty? —preguntó Shaka, mientras avanzaban hacia el auto de Radamanthys.

El investigador miró a Shaka y luego a Manigoldo, antes de buscar las llaves y el teléfono en su bolsillo.

—Es hipócrita, más petulante de lo necesario, se victimiza de forma ridícula, no sabe mentir y es indiferente a un nivel absurdo.

—Parece saber más de lo que dice —apuntó Manigoldo.

—No. A ese chico solo le gusta llamar la atención —corrigió Radamanthys, a la vez que le enviaba un mensaje a Ikki. El jovencito le respondió con un insulto, que él no comprendió a qué se debía. ¡Sólo le había preguntado si se sentía bien!

—¿Trastorno histriónico de la personalidad? —inquirió Shaka con la ceja en alto.

—Posiblemente. En todo caso es un cretino de lo más pedante —murmuró, pensando que Ikki también era un cretino.

—Con el dolor de mi corazón, admito que te doy la razón, Mazapán. —Manigoldo se llevó la mano al pecho de forma dramática y entre risas abordó en el lado del copiloto de la Range Rover Evoque.

—Ferrara, hazle un favor a la humanidad y tírate a media carretera a la hora pico —espetó Radamanthys, luego de abordar.

Cuando el rubio fue consciente de lo que le dijo a Manigoldo, estrelló su frente contra el volante repetidas veces. El colmo era que empezara a hablar como Ikki. Shaka suspiró fastidiado con todo, luego de acomodarse en el asiento trasero. El interrogatorio no les sirvió de mucho, perdió tiempo valioso y sus dos compañeros eran idiotas sin remedio.

—Ayúdame, Buda. Necesito paz mental —musitó cerrando los ojos.

Minutos después los tres oficiales salieron de allí.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

El primer receso fue un fracaso. Él iba acompañado de Milo, los gemelos Giorgatos, Ikki, Isaac, Sorrento, Eo, Pharaoh, Mu, Aioria y Regulus, mientras charlaban animadamente y buscaban un lugar donde refaccionar.

El segundo receso fue aún peor. Él iba acompañado del grupito indeseable, además de Kagaho. Este último le daba dolor de cabeza con solo mirarlo, y para colmo, desde el día anterior se cruzaba en su camino a cada rato. No lo quería ver ni en pintura.

Hyoga torció los labios, apenas prestando atención a lo que Shun y Shiryu hablaban, que no era otra cosa más que el interrogatorio de los oficiales y del paradero de Seiya. A esas alturas ya estaba harto de hablar de ese mismo tema, como si no existiera algo más entretenido e incluso importante.

Estirando el cuello, buscó entre el alumnado la inconfundible melena rojiza. No lo vio por ninguna parte, la hora de salida por lo regular era un pequeño caos en los pasillos y patios.

—¿Tú que opinas, Hyoga? —preguntó Shun, sosteniéndolo del brazo con suavidad.

—¿He?... no sé, no te puse atención —murmuró distraído, sacudiendo la extremidad para librarse del agarre. El de ojos verdes no captó el mensaje, por lo que siguió sosteniéndolo—. Shun, quítame las manos de encima, por favor... no quiero que piensen que somos pareja o algo así. Tú me entiendes.

Shun y Shiryu alzaron los arcos ciliares, un tanto sorprendidos por la petición. Por todos era bien sabido, que Shun solía abrazar el primer brazo que encontraba a su paso. No lo hacía en plan romántico, era algo inconsciente, y de hecho parecía un abuelito desvalido que necesitaba ayuda para cruzar una avenida o subir escaleras. A sus amigos no les molestaba, por el contrario, consideraban graciosa esa costumbre tan arraigada en el chico.

—Lo siento, Hyoga, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer —dijo con una sonrisa pequeña, soltándolo de inmediato.

—Te lo agradezco. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo algo importante que hacer.

Hyoga se despidió a toda prisa y echó a correr, empujando y esquivando a cuanto estudiante se atravesara a su paso. Cuando llegó al pasillo que dirigía a los casilleros, echó hacia atrás el flequillo que cosquilleaba en su nariz y suspiró, antes de acortar distancias con el muchacho.

—Hola, Camus. ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola... estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? —respondió con extrema cortesía, a la vez que terminaba de guardar en el casillero un par de libros y tres cuadernos.

—Bastante bien. —Hyoga se pausó unos instantes para armarse de valor. Al sentirse más seguro, comentó con una sonrisa amable—. Oye... hablé con mi papá, y bueno, me dio permiso de invitarte a almorzar el día de hoy. Así que podemos irnos con él de una vez...

Camus negó, sintiéndose incómodo y molesto a medida que lo escuchaba. Hyoga no lo estaba invitando, se había tomado la molestia de decidir por él. Eso era algo que le fastidiaba. Por su cuenta, el muchacho rubio observó a detalle el rostro de rasgos finos, entretenido en ver las discretas pecas que salpicaban con gracia la piel marmórea.

—Te agradezco la invitación, Hyoga, pero me temo que debo rechazarla —cortó alzando una mano.

Al escuchar la negativa, el aludido parpadeó confundido saliendo de su ensoñación, y negó de vuelta.

—Pero es solo un almuerzo, así charlamos y nos conocemos mejor —argumentó poniendo su mejor cara.

—Hyoga, entiende que no me interesa, además tengo planes para la tarde.

—¿Es por el estúpido de Milo?... por si no lo sabes, ese tipo siempre anda besuqueando a distintos estudiantes, en el instituto no es un secreto. Tú solo eres uno más del montón —espetó ofendido por el rechazo.

—Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia, Hyoga —aclaró con la misma expresión seria, pero con tono cortante—. Y para que te quede claro, te lo diré una sola vez: no me interesa charlar contigo. Así que ahórrate la tarea de disponer de mi tiempo. Feliz tarde.

Sin esperar respuesta o reacción del menor, Camus giró sobre su talón y se alejó de allí sin mirar atrás ni atender a los llamados desesperados de Hyoga.

El rubio sintió que le acababan de romper el corazón. Cabizbajo, casi tragándose el llanto, fue al auto de su padre y lo esperó allí. Cuando Albiore le preguntó lo que le sucedía, Hyoga se alzó de hombros y se colocó los audífonos.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Al llegar al departamento, Hyoga se atrincheró en su dormitorio e ignoró todos los llamados de su padre, incluso cuando le indicó que era hora de hacer las tareas escolares. Estaba demasiado deprimido y dolido como para preocuparse por algo así.

Tendido boca abajo en su cama, gastó un par de horas al dedicarse a revisar el facebook de Camus, específicamente a repasar una y otra vez las fotos que empezaba a conocer de memoria. En su mente, inventó hermosas historias para cada fotografía, imaginando momentos mágicos, dulces, agradables, románticos e inolvidables compartidos con el francés.

Preocupado por la actitud abstraída de su hijo, Albiore se asomó a su dormitorio en tres ocasiones.

En la primera, le informó que saldría y le preguntó si quería acompañarlo, prometiéndole invitarlo a cenar a su lugar favorito. Hyoga rechazó la invitación.

En la segunda ocasión, Albiore un poco más preocupado que en la primera, le pidió que lo acompañara, ya que Perseo estaba allí y así aprovecharían a pasear un rato por el centro comercial. También se negó.

En la tercera, y última ocasión, su padre le dijo que volvería en un rato con la cena y que Perseo se quedaría con él para hacerle compañía. El estudiante ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Justo cinco minutos después de que Albiore se despidiera desde la puerta del departamento, Hyoga sintió que perdería el cuero cabelludo, eso debido al tirón de pelo que lo lanzó al suelo. Asustado, sorprendido y con dolor de cráneo, Hyoga atinó a sentarse en la alfombra, mirando estupefacto a Perseo.

—Levanta tu sucio culo, perra regalada —ordenó Perseo, tras acortar distancia. Sin previo aviso sostuvo de nueva cuenta la rubia melena y empezó zarandear con saña, acción que hizo chillar al menor.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Suéltame! —Lloriqueó desubicado, sin comprender las acciones del mayor.

—Entiéndeme bien, no quiero ver a Albiore preocupado por una mierdecilla insignificante como tú. Así que muévete, haz algo productivo y deja de fastidiar con tus caprichos de perra en celo —masculló con tono intimidante, sin soltar el férreo agarre.

Si algo le molestaba en demasía, era que Albiore dejara de prestarle atención por pasarla preocupado por su hijo. Hyoga era y seguía siendo lo más importante en la vida de su amante. Le fastidiaba, porque perdía la oportunidad de estar a su lado, de intimar, de tenerlo sólo para él. Hyoga era un estorbo en su maravillosa relación.

Aprovechando esa preocupación en su amada pareja, fue Perseo quien le propuso con toda la gentileza del mundo, que se fuera y que él se quedaría cuidando del pequeño. Después de todo, si planeaban vivir juntos e iniciar una vida como pareja, debía acostumbrarse a su hijastro y visceversa. Albiore estuvo conforme con la idea, de hecho le pareció espectacular que Perseo se preocupara tanto por Hyoga.

Aunque quería, y desde hacía mucho era su mayor deseo, Perseo sabía que no podía golpear al muchachito. No debía dejar marcas de ningún tipo, eso era lo más importante.

—A partir de ahora, yo seré su psiquiatra, y como tal te daré solo en la cabeza. —Junto al suave murmullo le dio tres golpes con el puño cerrado en la cabeza, dejando al menor un tanto aturdido. Allí no había forma de encontrar ningún moratón.

Hyoga se arrastró de vuelta al lado de la cama, llorando y renegando por lo que estaba pasando. No terminaba de comprender el comportamiento de Perseo. Desde que su padre se lo presentó en la editorial, casi un años atrás, el hombre siempre se mostró amable, atento y cordial, sin llegar a empalagar. Y de unas semanas a la fecha, Perseo solía llegar con chocolates para él, le preguntaba por su día y apenas se mostraba interesado en sus pasatiempos.

Por lo regular, Hyoga daba respuestas escuetas, y procuraba encerrarse en su dormitorio mientras su padre atendía al varón. La presencia de Perseo, le era indiferente, algo a lo que no había prestado verdadera atención, pues tenía asuntos mucho más importantes en qué pensar. Al menos hasta ese momento era así.

—¡Loco desgraciado!..., ¡le diré a mi papá que me pegaste! —amenazó con las mejillas arreboladas por el llanto. Jamás hubiese esperado algo así de ese hombre.

Perseo negó despacio, riendo entre dientes mientras empezaba a caminar. Por un breve momento batalló con las manos de Hyoga, hasta que volvió a sostenerlo del cabello. Un tirón bastó para levantar al chico, hasta hacerlo ponerse de rodillas, sin permitirle levantarse por completo.

—¿Y en verdad piensas que te creerá después de lo que hiciste en los baños?..., recuerda que eres una perra a la que se cogieron entre varios. Una serpiente que mintió para hundir a sus compañeros. Una zorra caprichosa que se ha portado como mierda con su padre, a pesar que es el único que te quiere...

Perseo se pausó, sonriendo con verdadera malicia al recordar los pequeños detalles que Albiore, gracias a la enorme confianza que por fin se había ganado, compartió con él.

—Eres un bastardo al que su otro padre nunca quiso. Fue por tu culpa que Albiore terminó por divorciarse, ¿lo sabías?... fuiste el accidente que destrozó un matrimonio perfecto. Te lo agradezco, porque gracias a tu cochina existencia, ahora Albiore es mío —siseó con tono virulento.

Hyoga sostenía la muñeca de Perseo, dando golpes con la mano libre para librarse del tirón de pelo, pero al escucharlo, se quedó quieto. Aquello le cayó como un cubo de agua helada, dejándolo estupefacto, en una pieza, sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir para rebatir todo el veneno escupido.

Dolía demasiado. No sabía si Perseo mentía al afirmar que él era la causa del divorcio de su padre, y en ese instante, le dio temor indagar por ese detalle.

El mayor sonrió satisfecho por el impacto que provocaron sus palabras. Había conseguido su objetivo: intimidar al menor. Con desapego, empujó a Hyoga y caminó de vuelta a la puerta del dormitorio.

—Entérate. Planeo mudarme con Albiore, y tú no me vas a fastidiar la vida. Así que harás sin chistar todo lo que se te ordene, serás respetuoso conmigo y no darás problemas, de lo contrario me encargaré de que te envíen a Rusia, ¿quedó claro, pequeño bastardo?

El tono tan seguro, la mirada déspota y la seguridad de Perseo, terminaron por hundir a Hyoga en un pozo negro de desolación. Sintiéndose en el peor de los infiernos, el joven rubio asintió llorando en silencio. Perseo salió sin mirar atrás, dejando la puerta abierta.

Por primera vez, Hyoga sintió que su perfecta vida se hacía añicos, cayendo pieza por pieza frente a sus ojos. Acostumbrado a vivir solo con Albiore y su infinita paciencia, cariño, cuidados y preocupación, ahora veía todo eso lejano.

Lo que más le dolió, fue pensar en la razón por la que sus padres se divorciaron. No quería creer aquello, y no tenía el valor suficiente para preguntarle a Albiore.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

El jueves casi a las diez de la mañana, el departamento de policía recibió una llamada que les hizo albergar esperanzas. A cuatro horas de la ciudad, cerca de las playas del suroeste, un hombre de mediana edad había visto a un chico que coincidía con la descripción de Syd.

Shaka, Shiva, Radamanthys, Valentine, Nachi, Manigoldo y Aldebarán, salieron de inmediato con todo el equipo de búsqueda y rastreo de su departamento. Ya que le quedaba por el camino, mucho antes de la bifurcación, Radamanthys incluso pasó a su casa y llevó a Mörder (su pastor alemán negro) y a Slayer (su pastor alemán albino). Ambos animales intimidaban a quien fuera, pero eran excelentes en obediencia, búsqueda, rastreo y persecución. Eran los mejores para el trabajo.

Manigoldo, Valentine y Nachi, viajaron en su auto. En el caso de los dos últimos, iban de los nervios al llevar a sus espaldas a las bestias, que a pesar de ir tranquilos, por momentos gruñian por lo bajo sin razón aparente y se movían en el reducido espacio.

Shaka y Shiva fueron lo primeros en llegar, debido a que viajaron junto a Aldebarán. Los oficiales de inmediato localizaron el lupanar donde estaba el informante: un tipo de aspecto desaliñado, pasado de peso, que usaba gafas culo de botella y que sudaba profusamente. El hombre en cuestión, rápidamente mostró la fotografía de Syd, y señaló el camino que dirigía hacia el canal que desembocaba en la playa, asegurando que había visto al muchacho marchar al mencionado lugar.

Aldebarán lo interrogó un momento más, dispuesto a sacarle toda la información que pudiera recolectar. El hombre; que no paraba de secar con la palma el sudor que perlaba su frente y nariz; respondió a las preguntas con algo de torpeza, mostrando dificultad absurda al recordar. Aseguró que Syd iba acompañado de alguien mucho mayor que el muchacho: un tipo alto, moreno, fornido, de mirada siniestra, pómulos prominentes, fuerte mandíbula y de aspecto intimidante.

—El tipo parece integrante de esa pandilla de moteros famosos... ¡de los Hell Angels! Ya sabe, con todos esos tatuajes y pinta de maleante —aseguró acomodando bien sus enormes gafas.

Entre tanto Shaka y Shiva caminaban hacia el canal, mirando los alrededores con ojo crítico. Los muelles no estaban demasiado lejos, por lo que el lugar estaba lleno de comercios que ofrecían todo tipo de mariscos, frutas o chucherías necesarias para la pesca. También habían comedores insalubres, antros de aspecto deplorable, otros de mala nota y pensiones de mala muerte. Al otro lado del área de comercio, se alzaban casuchas que se mantenían en pie gracias a un milagro, conformando la pequeña colonia.

La prostitución estaba a la orden del día en ese sitio de marginales.

Decididos a dar con Syd, Shaka y Shiva se separaron; y con fotografía en mano; empezaron a preguntar por el paradero del muchacho. Shiva visitó los comercios de mariscos y Shaka optó por recorrer las pensiones de pies a cabeza. Pocos minutos después, se les unió Radamanthys con el resto del equipo y los perros.

Manigoldo inspeccionó los antros, Nachi los comedores, Valentine los puestos de chucherías y Radamanthys interrogó a los prostitutos que ofrecían con descaro sus servicios en las entradas de algunas pensiones o antros.

Nadie, en todo ese lugar, vio a un chico con la descripción de Syd.

Malhumorado, Radamanthys y Manigoldo se acercaron a los muelles, seguidos de Shaka y Valentine, dispuestos a indagar entre los pescadores y lancheros. En ese lugar tampoco obtuvieron información que les sirviera de ayuda, al igual que el área de comercio, nadie vio a alguien con el aspecto de Syd ni mucho menos como el maleante.

—Es imposible que nadie más los notara —murmuró Nachi, haciendo tronar sus dedos por el nerviosismo que en ocasiones le atacaba—. Syd es llamativo por ser noruego... y según la descripción que tenemos de su acompañante, ese tipo de gente suele llamar la atención a donde vaya...

—Seguramente la información es falsa —dijo Radamanthys. Manigoldo y Shaka, asintieron un par de veces.

Los oficiales recorrieron la orilla del canal un rato más, buscando algún tipo de pista o algo que les fuera de ayuda. Shiva los alcanzó, portando guantes, pinzas y una bolsa de muestras, donde tenían una camiseta de Syd que Tholl les entregó. Radamanthys le ordenó a sus perros que permanecieran quietos, mientras Shiva les pasaba frente a las graciosas narices la prenda del adolescente. Los perros olfatearon ansiosos, sacudiendo las esponjosas colas por unos instantes, hasta que Radamanthys dio la orden.

De inmediato los animales echaron a correr eufóricos, olisqueando al aire y en el suelo cada cierto tiempo. Shiva de inmediato guardó la prenda, y los demás oficiales siguieron de cerca a los animales, atentos a los movimientos de sus orejas para adivinar qué dirección tomar.

Ambos perros parecían confundidos al principio; sin embargo; luego de unos cuantos minutos, tomaron el camino que rodeaba el canal hasta detenerse cerca de una choza desvencijada a la que le faltaba una pared y parte del techo. Agitados, los pastores alemanes sacudían su cola, esperando a que Radamanthys llegara a su lado.

Entre basura vieja y partes podridas del techo, estaban los restos del móvil de Syd, junto a la camisa que llevaba el día de la fiesta.

Shaka y Shiva fueron los encargados, de la delicada tarea, de recuperar esa evidencia. Armados con guantes, varillas y pinzas, removieron en el lugar buscando más pistas, pero no encontraron nada. Por su cuenta, Manigoldo, Radamanthys y Valentine, buscaban cualquier otro rastro que les ayudara. Ni siquiera encontraron una pestaña. No habían huellas recientes, salvo las propias. Era obvio que quien dejó el móvil y la camiseta, se aseguró de cubrirlas bien. De cualquier forma acordonaron el sitio.

Cuando buscaron al informante, el hombre no estaba por ninguna parte, pero fue algo a lo que no le tomaron importancia, pues tenían mucho trabajo por delante. El equipo se retiró del lugar, con la evidencia recolectada, casi a las seis de la tarde. Aún tenían tenían que lidiar con cuatro horas de camino, mas la ansiedad por llegar a los laboratorios de investigación, hizo que las mismas se pasaran en un parpadeo.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Sentado frente a la enorme ventana de la elegante biblioteca, Youma bebía una taza de té de canela con miel. Sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto perpetuo, apenas parpadeaban de vez en cuando mientras observaba el firmamento estrellado.

Esa noche tan fresca, despejada, sin nubes grises que opacaran el brillo de la hermosa luna llena, parecía la obra de arte del mejor de los pintores. El tono azul profundo, misterioso y envolvente, salpicado con miles de puntitos parpadeantes, le era hipnótico.

Su estrella brillaba más que nunca.

—Él aparecerá, papá... lo puedo intuir —murmuró Tenma a sus espaldas.

Youma apenas asintió de forma mecánica, sin manifestar sorpresa por la aparición repentina y el murmullo inesperado. No había escuchado a su hijo acercarse, aún así, no sintió nada. Estaba vacío. Se sentía vacío. Desde que su pequeño Seiya no volvió a casa, su vida había perdido sentido y razón. Esa ausencia era demasiado dolorosa. Era como si la brújula que guiaba sus pasos se hubiese roto de manera irremediable.

Tenía el corazón partido por la mitad.

Jamás había llorado tanto en su vida. En esos cuatro días; siempre y cuando estuviera en el resguardo de su casa; Youma lloraba sin control, con desamparo. Por primera vez experimentó el sentimiento de la impotencia, la debilidad y la maldita resignación. Estaba de manos atadas. No podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar... ¡Cuánto aborrecía eso!.

El día anterior, pagó por un espacio en la televisión, donde le suplicó a los secuestradores que le devolvieran a su hijo. Estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera, no importaba la cantidad de dinero. Si era necesario, renunciaría a su fortuna entera, mas no obtuvo los resultados deseados.

Por el contrario, todo parecía empeorar. Ya había superado las 72 horas de búsqueda árdua, incluso ampliaron el perímetro para la misma, pero seguían sin encontrar rastros de su hijo. Las fronteras, puertos importantes y aeropuertos, fueron revisados de pies a cabeza, obteniendo los mismos resultados. El equipo de búsqueda y rescate empezaba a perder las esperanzas.

Él sabía que pasadas las 72 horas reglamentarias, las probabilidades de encontrarlo se reducían aún más.

—Sí, Potrillo, nuestro pequeño Poni aparecerá... pronto lo tendremos en casa, ¿y sabes qué?, nunca lo dejaré ir... y a ti tampoco —murmuró luego de girar y abrazar a su hijo mayor, recordando las razones por las que solía llamarlos así.

_Eran sus caballos celestiales._

Cerrando los ojos, suspiró tendido, agradeciendo la agradable compañía en esos momentos de tribulación. Tenma era lo único que lo mantenía en pie, cuerdo y con la esperanza intacta.

—¿Es una promesa, papá?

—Lo es.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Sentados en la cama de Syd, Tholl y Bud se mantenían abrazados sin mediar palabra. De vez en cuando sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y en ocasiones, las mismas se deslizaban por sus mejillas en completo silencio.

Por la tarde, el comandante Verónica Nasu, llamó para informarles que el departamento había recibido la llamada de un tipo, que aseguró, vio a Syd paseando por los muelles de la parte más pobre del puerto.

Tholl estaba dispuesto a salir en su búsqueda; sin embargo; el comandante le indicó que lo más apropiado era permanecer en la ciudad, atento al teléfono. Refunfuñando el extranjero aceptó de mala gana la cuasi orden. Verónica le prometió que en cuanto tuvieran más información relevante, se comunicaría con él.

Desde entonces Tholl se dedicaba a desgranar las esperanzas que aún conservaba, gastando paciencia que no sabía de dónde sacaba. Esperar era lo peor que había hecho en su vida, y desde el domingo, sólo a eso se dedicaba.

Con el corazón agrietado, desangrándose por la preocupación, el hombre suspiró abrazando un poco más fuerte a su hijo. Aún le quedaba Bud, pero sin Syd, el abrazo no se sentía completo.

—¿Crees que lo encuentren? —inquirió el menor, con voz quebrada y casi sin fuerzas.

Desde el domingo se sentía realmente mal. Además de la desaparición de su gemelo, le afectaba, hasta cierto punto, lo que Syd sentía. El vínculo entre ellos era especial, único, poderoso, propio de los que compartieron vientre al mismo tiempo.

Syd no estaba bien. Podía sentirlo bajo su piel; por el dolor de cabeza, por las ganas repentinas de llorar, por el terror que lo acechaba y por el desamparo que no lo abandonaba. Por ratos le daban ganas de cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos nunca más.

Su hermano no iba a volver con ellos, no lo volverían a ver. Algo se lo decía, y aunque se negaba a creer en ello, sabía que era la verdad.

—Claro que lo encontrarán. Estoy seguro que en unos días, lo tendremos leyéndole cuentos a los niños y ancianos del hospital público..., nuestro Syd es un guerrero, no lo olvides —aseguró el hombre, perdiendo la fuerza en su timbre a medida que las palabras brotaban de sus labios.

Empezaba a perder la fe.

—¿Y... si no vuelve?

—No pienses en eso, hijo... al menos... no en este momento.


	36. Capítulo 35 — Irreparable Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pérdida de una de las mercancías de Ágora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> Muerte de un personaje, lenguaje vulgar, tortura, rape y gore descriptivo. Si estos temas no son de tu agrado, te recomiendo discreción y saltar el capítulo completo a partir de la segunda parte. Evítense disgustos.
> 
> Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño.
> 
> Lo que sucede el día lunes, es continuación de lo acontecido en la quinta parte del capítulo 30

 

 

Albiore ingresó al salón de maestros a media mañana, dispuesto a recoger las cuartillas de caligrafía pertenecientes a los estudiantes de cuarto grado. Desde el día anterior estaban calificadas, ahora sólo le correspondía entregarlas a sus respectivos dueños. Algunos se iban a enfadar con la nota.

—Mira el ingenio de estos niños, algunos se esfuerzan y a otros simplemente no les importa —comentó Ilias. En ese instante, aprovechando su período libre, calificaba los " _álbumes de los animales vertebrados_ ", un trabajo que dejó a los alumnos de tercero desde hacía dos semanas.

Con la diestra señaló dos de los álbumes, ya calificados, los cuales pertenecían a Camus e Isaac.

El del francés, estaba hecho con cartoncillo azul marino, espiral de lazo y con decoraciones de fieltro. Además de eso dibujó cada uno de los animales y tuvo el detalle de escribir el índice, introducción y la información de cada categoría a mano, con letra estilizada y ortografía perfecta. El álbum de Isaac, era de cartón ondulado pintado de verde, espiral de elástico y con decoraciones de foami. La información; de las categorías, índice e introducción; estaba escrita a computadora e impresa en hojas de colores, y los dibujos hechos a mano en papel de calcar.

Se notaba el esfuerzo y dedicación en ambos trabajos.

—Son preciosos —halagó Albiore, sin mostrar sorpresa al confirmar quienes eran los dueños de los mismos.

—Ahora mira este —indicó Ilias, señalando el álbum de Jabu.

Era un folder amarillo sin forrar ni decoración alguna, salvo el nombre del estudiante. La información fue copiada y pegada de la wikipedia; incluso tenía notas, las referencias, los enlaces externos y el índice de la misma; lo que dejaba en evidencia que el chico ni siquiera leyó ni mucho menos revisó el contenido. Las ilustraciones, obviamente, fueron impresas y mal recortadas, dando la impresión que lo hizo a prisa.

—Dile a Yato —aconsejó. A él también le había tocado, en más de una ocasión, hablar con el mencionado. Ilias asintió, ya que planeaba hacerlo.

—Con el de Ikki no sé qué pensar —comentó mostrando dicho trabajo.

El álbum era de cartón, que el muchachito decoró con un hermoso collage de distintos animales. Disponía de la carátula respectiva, el índice y una introducción (que desde lejos se notaba era creación de Kanon), todo escrito a mano. Los dibujos de los animales eran fantásticos, bien detallados e impecables; sin embargo; a Ikki se le olvidó un detalle importante: no puso la información de cada categoría.

—Y Pharaoh está en iguales condiciones...

Ilias suspiró. El álbum del chiquillo era de cartón piedra pintado de negro con el dibujo de un gracioso chacal en la portada. Al igual que el de Ikki, tenía la carátula, el índice y una introducción atrabancada producto de sus constantes desvaríos. A diferencia del anterior, sus dibujos eran caricaturizados (chibis), redondos, adorables y plagados de colmillos y cuernos. Y tampoco tenía la información de las categorías.

—Sal y Pimienta hicieron juntos el trabajo —concluyó con una sonrisa.

Ilias se carcajeó por el comentario inesperado, sacudiendo la cabeza en plan divertido por la comparación. Debía reconocerlo: Albiore era ocurrente. Asintiendo reconoció que, en efecto, Ikki y Pharaoh eran así, inseparables a pesar de ser distintos.

—Se nota que se esforzaron y le dedicaron tiempo a sus dibujos... pero...

—Pero el despiste les ganó —completó Albiore—, quítales sólo medio punto, y pídeles que te traigan la información para el lunes.

Ilias asintió conforme con la sugerencia, y procedió a anotar en dos post-it dichas indicaciones. Entre tanto Albiore buscó las cuartillas, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Es agradable verte sonriendo. —El comentario de Ilias, hizo que Albiore girara a mirarlo un tanto sorprendido.

La verdad es que no se había dado cuenta de su propio gesto.

—Es agradable tener una buena razón para hacerlo —concedió colocando las cuartillas sobre la mesa.

—¿Y eso?..., ¿se puede saber a qué se debe? —Cual gato, la curiosidad empezaba a matarlo.

Albiore era conocido por ser serio. A pesar que tenía un carácter bondadoso y era amable, el gesto era persistente en el profesor. Era extraño verlo sonreír por tanto tiempo, y él tenía días apreciando esa expresión en su amigo.

—¿Crees que el amor sea ridículo a mi edad? es decir, eso de sentir mariposas en el estómago, las manos sudorosas y el nerviosismo propio de los adolescentes cuando se enamoran...

—No, no lo es, de hecho es perfecto.

—Me siento ridículo y algo tonto. Se supone que ya no estoy en edad de vivir algo así, tengo un hijo adolescente... en teoría mi oportunidad de oro murió cuando Cristal se fue... y mírame ahora. No lo busqué, no pensaba en ello, pero pasó sin que pudiera evitarlo —confesó alzando un hombro.

—Si la vida te dio esta oportunidad, amigo mío, aférrate a ella y disfrútala. Para el amor no hay edad, y no todos tienen la dicha de vivir lo que estás experimentando —aconsejó de corazón, sintiéndose bien por Albiore.

—Siento que todo va demasiado rápido. Perseo quiere que vivamos juntos... pero no sé qué tanto le afecte esto a Hyoga.

—Hyoga ya es un adolescente, Albiore, tú mismo lo reconoces. A su edad hay un poco más de madurez y comprensión en estos temas, además... el tiempo vuela, y el día que menos lo esperes, tu hijo tomará su propio camino.

Albiore asintió analizando las palabras de Ilias. Visto de esa forma, no era mala idea aceptar la propuesta de Perseo.

—Gracias por tus consejos, Ilias. Se siente bien compartir esto con alguien —dijo cogiendo sus cosas.

—Cuando quieras, sabes que cuentas conmigo, amigo. —Ilias sonrió, y sin perder el gesto vio al profesor salir de allí. 

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

A media hora de las tres de la tarde; Ikki, Pharaoh y Sorrento; escaparon del taller de música. Tan solo debían esperar treinta minutos, para que sonara la campana que indicaba que las clases habían terminado. Era viernes, y ya no tenían ganas de seguir en el instituto.

A petición de Ikki, como siempre, se dirigieron a los jardines dispuestos a descansar un rato. Tras acomodarse a la sombra de uno de los árboles, los chicos empezaron a hacer planes para pasar la tarde. Ir a jugar bolos y comer pizza era una excelente opción, y estaban seguros que Isaac, Eo y posiblemente los gemelos se apuntarían con el paseo.

Ikki ya no contaba con Kagaho como antes. Desde el día que se juntó con Aiacos, su hermano apenas iba a casa a reportarse, quitarse el uniforme, hacer la tarea y se largaba a con el susodicho. A veces ni siquiera llegaba a dormir. En el caso de Milo, él solía ir por su cuenta con Camus, y prefería andar solo con el francés para tener mayor privacidad.

—Papá te ha dicho que no veas esas cosas. —La voz profunda y seria de Kagaho, sobresaltó a Ikki, mientras Pharaoh y Sorrento charlaban.

El muchacho intentó ocultar contra su pecho la pantalla de la tablet, Kagaho negó despacio antes de alborotar sus rizos y se sentó a su lado. Saga y Kanon hicieron lo mismo que el mayor. Ikki notó hasta ese momento que sus primos también estaban allí.

—¿Qué planean, chicos? —Kanon preguntó con tono cantarín, robándole una sonrisa boba a Sorrento.

—Queremos ir a jugar bolos y a comer pizza —respondió Pharaoh.

—¿Se apuntan? —Fue Ikki quien preguntó.

Los gemelos aceptaron sin dudar, incluso pensaron en invitar a Aphrodite, Milo, Camus, Mu y los hermanos Vryzas. Kagaho negó al instante, asegurando que tenía asuntos pendientes por la tarde. Ikki contuvo la risa, pues aunque su hermano era discreto y mantenía en secreto su relación con Aiacos, él sabía todo. Proctor lo tenía bien informado.

—Pero puedo llevarte a donde me pidas, Peque —aseguró su hermano.

Ikki asintió obsequiando una sonrisa pequeña y siguió revisando la tablet. Sus padres odiaban (le tenían prohibido) que viera creepypastas, películas de terror y notas amarillistas, eso debido a las pesadillas y terrores nocturnos, pero el chico era aficionado a ellas.

Su distracción con la tablet, inició gracias a la notificación que acababa de recibir. Ikki ladeó el rostro, justo antes de empezar a leer la última publicación del tabloide más popular, amarillista y crudo de la ciudad:  **Red Gazette**. Las noticias impactantes del periodista Leda Alquie, tenían la capacidad de poner al departamento de policía de cabeza, destrozar los nervios de sus seguidores y hacer sufrir a los familiares de las víctimas. 

Ikki leyó las opiniones virulentas y crueles de Leda; quien jamás se cortaba al tirarle ponzoña a Thanatos y su equipo; y sin quererlo sonrió divertido, pensando que Radamanthys seguramente iba a enfadarse. Sin embargo, su gesto se congeló cuando procedió a leer la noticia que dio lugar a esas opiniones.

En un instante se puso pálido, la respiración y pulso del muchacho se disparó hasta lo imposible, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos enrojecieron por las lágrimas. La noticia y las descripciones eran crudas, pero las fotografías les ganaban en la carrera, y por mucho. Ahogando un sollozo, Ikki se llevó la mano libre a los labios, al ver la fotografía de la víctima de ese día.

Kagaho, que notó sin problemas la reacción de su hermano, lo abrazó antes de quitarle la tablet. En cuanto vio la fotografía y leyó el nombre, comprendió el llanto de Ikki.

—Por todos los dioses... —musitó pálido, sintiéndose realmente mal por aquello.

Sus compañeros y primos los interrogaron, pero Kagaho reaccionó con algo de dificultad, por lo que Saga le asaltó la tablet para ver el motivo de sus estados. Al igual que los otros dos, se quedó sin palabras y sólo atinó a mostrarle la fotografía a su hermano.

—¡Debemos ir a avisarle al Profe Shion! —Exclamó Kanon, completamente alterado y al borde del llanto.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

A Leda no le importaba herir susceptibilidades, su única motivación era obtener la mejor noticia, hacerse de fama y ganar mucho dinero con cada nota vendida. No le importaba mentir, sobornar e incluso invadir escenas de crímenes (mucho antes que la policía llegara), con tal de conseguir la exclusiva del día y lograr sus objetivos. Leda era de los pocos que publicaban las fotografías sin censura, pues había aprendido que el morbo vende.

Sus noticias se caracterizaban por ser incendiarias. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

El hombre de cabello rosa, ojos pequeños, rasgos afilados, sonrisa ensayada y aspecto estrafalario, era conocido por su labor en  **Red Gazette**.

Ese viernes, justo al mediodía, recibió una llamada de un contacto desconocido. Para Leda aquello era habitual, pues en su blog estaba publicado su número para que quien tuviera algo para compartir lo llamara. Con una sonrisa lobuna, el hombre asintió anotando los datos y direcciones que le entregaron. Ni siquiera preguntó por el nombre de quien le hablaba, a él solo le interesó enterarse que había un cadáver fresco a la salida de la ciudad en la dirección este. Lo más importante era la identidad de dicho cadáver.

Sin perder tiempo, Leda corrió a su Honda Civic rosado chillón, y condujo a la dirección indicada. El periodista iba eufórico, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas a la misma velocidad que él conducía por la carretera. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes. Le urgía ser el primero en conseguir esa noticia, que sabía, haría sufrir al departamento de investigación policial y le dejaría muchas ganancias monetarias. Su cuenta bancaria se lo iba a agradecer.

Por un poco más de dos horas condujo como desquiciado, pero valió la pena. Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, recorrió las bodegas abandonadas con tiento, para no alterar nada de la posible escena. Le tomó casi quince minutos encontrar el cadáver prometido, el cual se encontraba al lado de uno de los enormes contenedores de basura que estaban en la salida de dicho lugar.

Leda alzó las cejas, al ver los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un jovencito, y de inmediato empezó a tomar un sin fin de fotografías desde todos los ángulos, con acercamientos innecesarios incluídos.

El cadáver en cuestión estaba desnudo, abierto en canal desde el área genital a la garganta, dejando en evidencia que le habían extraído algunos órganos con barbaridad, todo lo demás estaba hecho una especie de papilla sanguinolenta y algo amarillenta producto del formol. Las extremidades habían sido cortadas de cuajo, y se encontraban tiradas con descuido a unos cuantos metros. Todos los dedos de la mano, el antebrazo derecho y la tibia de la pierna izquierda, mostraban fracturas expuestas.

El rostro del niño era lo peor.

Era irreconocible, estaba completamente hinchado. Aquello tenía los labios rasgados en una sonrisa siniestra que alcanzaba los pómulos, la nariz destrozada y carecía de los glóbulos oculares. Al prestar un poco más de atención a los acercamientos de la cámara, descubrió que también le faltaba la lengua y mayor parte de la dentadura. Todo aquello era producto de golpes cargados de saña y una tortura brutal.

Leda sacudió la cabeza al pensar en eso último, y terminó con la sesión fotográfica. En cuanto regresó a su auto, empezó a escribir el artículo y lo publicó allí mismo. Justo antes de arrancar, llamó a Thanatos para informarle del suceso.

No quería estar allí cuando el director Kaftanzoglio llegara. Thanatos lo odiaba, y jamás se preocupaba en siquiera disimular su desprecio.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Durante toda la semana, Agora la pasó hecho una verdadera furia, desquitándose con todos a su alrededor. Aquel error era algo que se pagaba caro, con la vida si era necesario, y la de él pendía de un hilo por culpa de un animal de lo más inepto.

Agitado entró a la cabaña que colindaba con los establos, y se dejó caer en el sofá, luego de servirse un vaso de ron. Su mirada mezquina, quedó fija en la ventana que daba a la parte de los silos, mientras pensaba en la pérdida irreparable y las consecuencias de la misma.

Un traspié de ese calibre, era motivo suficiente para echar abajo su ardua labor de tantísimos años. Horas, días, semanas, meses; tanto tiempo y sacrificios dedicados en cuerpo y alma a ese negocio, todo estaba a punto de colapsar como un castillo de naipes a merced del viento. En ese momento; su fidelidad absoluta, silencio de tumba y frialdad despiadada; valían menos que la mierda. Nada de eso importaba. Lo único que tenía relevancia era la pérdida.

—Maldito —masculló con rabia y odio inhumanos. Deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, tener enfrente una vez más a ese imbécil.

Necesitaba descargar su ira en alguien.

—Señor, Leda ya se presentó al lugar indicado —murmuró la voz áspera desde el umbral de la puerta.

Agora giró a mirar a su subordinado. Un maldito tan sádico y despiadado como él, un perro fiel hasta la muerte... justo como él. Tatsumi Tokumaru. Aquel hombre era considerado la mano derecha. Era silente, observador y sin escrúpulos.

—Avísame cuando publique en su asqueroso blog.

—Tal y como usted predijo, ya lo hizo. Según nuestros informantes, también llamó al director Kaftanzoglio. ¿Está seguro que esta medida funcionará? —inquirió aún escéptico. Era el único inconforme con el plan.

—Lo hará. A partir de ahora tendremos al departamento de investigación policial al otro lado del país, a muchas horas de aquí, buscando pistas y evidencias inexistentes. Con esa distracción, podremos sacar al que nos queda —aseguró destilando confianza.

Era su harto deber vender al chico que conservaban, con ello, era posible salvarse el pellejo.

—No quiero errores de ningún tipo, Tatsumi. Asegúrate que ese niño continúe bien encadenado e incomunicado, no quiero que absolutamente nadie le ponga un dedo encima, ¿entiendes? —Su tono al hablar volvió a ser frío, tajante y déspota.

—Sabe que puede confiar en mi, señor. —Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Tatsumi giró sobre su talón y se retiró del lugar presto a cumplir con su labor.

En cuanto se quedó rodeado de su perpetua soledad, Agora cerró los ojos y le permitió a sus labios dejar escapar un suspiro. Estaba lejos de sentirse completamente aliviado; sin embargo; si todo marchaba según sus nuevos planes, aún podía conservar la cabeza en su lugar.

Con parsimonia el varón bebió un ligero sorbo de su bebida, disfrutando del calor que recorrió su garganta y se instaló en la boca de su estómago. Agora gruñó por lo bajo, al recordar lo sucedido el día lunes, cuando confiado, dejó la valiosa mercancía al cuidado de una bestia.

Muy en el fondo, aunque se negara a reconocerlo, sabía que lo tenía merecido. No creía en las estupideces del karma ni castigos divinos, simple y sencillamente era algo que en algún momento debía ocurrir.

Estaba rodeado de animales. Sus lacayos eran como bestias rabiosas, sedientas de sangre y sexo; carentes de remordimientos, escrúpulos y compasión. Podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse, que sus hombres habían perdido la humanidad desde hacía mucho tiempo. Eran una carcasa con aspecto de persona e instinto animal.

Era su deber tenerlos bajo su control, temerosos de él y de las consecuencias si se atrevían a desobedecer.

Lo que le hizo a Cassius, era una prueba de ello.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

_Día lunes._

En cuanto se quedó solo, el enorme hombre caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba Seiya. Sus toscos dedos recorrieron la espalda del muchachito, que seguía llorando, hasta que se detuvieron en las nalgas amoratadas salpicadas con hilillos de sangre.

—Te voy a dar la cogida de tu vida, perra...

—Vete al infierno, animal asqueroso —murmuró con voz quebrada, sin poder controlar los sollozos.

Cuánto le dolía estar atrapado en ese infierno...

Al escuchar la insolencia, Cassius se puso serio al instante.

—Voy a hacer que te arrepientas por eso el resto de tu miserable vida —espetó con una mirada de demente.

El insulto atrevido de Seiya, enfureció a Cassios a niveles insospechados. La excitación, el enfado y la adrenalina del momento, se mezclaron de manera peligrosa, haciendo estragos en su inexistente sentido común, prudencia y compasión.

Cassios cerró la diestra en un puño apretado, trémulo por la tensión, y sin añadir nada más lo estrelló con toda su fuerza en la espalda de Seiya, justo en la región lumbar. El chasquido de los huesos al ceder, lo excitó aún más. Por su cuenta, Seiya apenas atinó a abrir los ojos y la boca hasta lo imposible, sin conseguir externar el grito de dolor que pugnaba por escapar, a la vez que su cuerpo intentaba caer sin conseguirlo, debido a las esposas y la base que lo sostenía.

Cassios no se conformó, fuera de sí, soltó varios golpes más cargados de saña en el mismo lugar, desatando gritos desgarradores que retumbaron en el reducido espacio. Agitado, se detuvo hasta que notó el charco de orina que escurría desde la mesa.

—Maldito cerdo, mira lo que has hecho —masculló más enfurecido.

Aprovechando que Seiya estaba inmóvil, en una postura tan práctica para él, se colocó detrás del chico. Cassios sonrió como sádico cuando empezó a estrujar las nalgas plagadas de moretones e hilillos de sangre, producto del castigo que Agora le dio previamente. Ladeando el rostro, se esforzó en enterrar las uñas en la piel lacerada, buscando provocar más daño; sin embargo; a pesar de su esfuerzo, Seiya no gritaba, apenas lloraba en silencio.

No estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Quería escuchar sus gritos de dolor, súplicas y llanto incontenible. Deseaba palpar su terror.

Molesto por aquello, introdujo de golpe cuatro dedos en la entrada del jovencito, desgarrando la carne sin piedad. Cassios frunció el entrecejo, al no obtener las reacciones deseadas. Gruñendo, abandonó el cuerpo con desapego, y decidió atender las demandas de su miembro. Sosteniendo a Seiya de la cadera, como si se tratase de un muñeco, lo penetró de forma salvaje, brutal, sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

Debido a su infinita estupidez y poco conocimiento del cuerpo humano, el enorme hombre no comprendió que le había fracturado la columna a Seiya, pues le había hecho añicos las vértebras lumbares. Debido al traumatismo, el muchacho había perdido la sensibilidad de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, provocando en consecuencia: paraplejia, disfunción motora en los músculos y de los órganos de la parte baja (vejiga, intestinos y función sexual).

Tendido en la otra mesa, Syd observaba la tortura de su compañero con verdadero horror, llorando en silencio y mordiéndose los labios para ocultar sus sollozos. Quería pedir ayuda, pero el terror le impidió hacer tal cosa. Lo único que podía hacer era temblar y llorar.

Cuando Cassios por fin alcanzó el orgasmo, se apartó de Seiya y caminó rodeándolo como una bestia al acecho, dispuesto a atacar a la menor oportunidad. El olor a orina, sangre, sudor y sémen, viciaban el aire de forma insoportable, desagradable, pero a él eso no le afectaba. Sus toscos dedos aferraron el castaño cabello y de un tirón le obligó a alzar el rostro.

—El castigo no ha sido suficiente —determinó al escuchar los sollozos y percibir el resuello que lo dominaba.

Seiya estaba a punto de quedarse  _inconsciente_ , y eso él no iba a permitirlo. Cassios le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, obteniendo un pálido gemido lastimero, antes de empezar a quitarle las cadenas y la base que lo sostenía. Seiya cayó con pesadez, como un muñeco inarticulado, temblando de los hombros y brazos mientras lloraba.

Cassios observó el cuerpo maltrecho con asco y desprecio. Verlo tan pequeño, frágil y roto, le provocó náuseas, se le hizo repulsivo. Negando y mascullando maldiciones, de un empujón lo hizo girar sobre la mesa, dejándolo boca arriba. Por unos instantes más lo observó, analizando bien qué hacerle. Tenía tantas ideas, tantos métodos y tantos medios para llevarlos a término, que volvió a sentirse excitado, incluso feliz.

Despacio; para alargar la tortura y temor del niño; caminó al armario y buscó pinzas, un verduguillo y la almádena, lo cual mostró con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Eres... el animal... más asqueroso... que he visto... en mi vida... —La voz de Seiya fue un murmullo apenas audible, trémulo; sin embargo; su mirada opaca por el llanto y la desesperanza, se mantuvo firme al decir aquello.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

—¡Maldito perro! ¡Te arrancaré la lengua y te la voy a meter en el culo! —bramó movido por la ira.

Odiaba que le dijeran animal o cualquier otro adjetivo similar, porque sabía se debía a su aspecto poco agraciado.

Acortando la poca distancia que los separaba, golpeó la pierna del muchacho con la almádena, astillando la tibia con esa acción. Seiya no respondió como esperaba, y eso terminó por arrancarle la pizca de cordura que aún le quedaba.

—También te voy a sacar los ojos... —balbuceó babeando de la furia, golpeando esta vez el antebrazo más próximo.

El aullido de dolor que escapó de los labios del adolescente, estremeció a Syd, haciéndole llorar con más ganas. En cambio Cassios, sonrió satisfecho.

Resignado a su suerte, mientras lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, Seiya cerró los ojos aceptando que ese era el fin, segundos antes de sentir la presión que los toscos pulgares hacían contra sus párpados.

—¡Sonríe!... ¡Sé que lo estas disfrutando, perra! —bramó a la vez que con el verduguillo hacía un corte de las comisuras de los labios hacia los pómulos, antes de cortarle la lengua, silenciando sus gritos de un puñetazo.

Cassios cumplió con su palabra.

Durante todo ese tiempo hizo y deshizo con el cuerpo del chico hasta dejarlo completamente destrozado. Su irracionalidad era tan inmensa, que continuó vejándolo y torturandolo a pesar que Seiya desde hacía rato había dejado de respirar y su corazón ya no funcionaba.

Dos horas después, cuando Agora entró al baño seguido de Tatsumi, Hagen, Capella y Sylphid, encontró una escena escabrosa, desagradable, que tuvo a bien dejarlos de piedra por unos instantes.

Tendido al lado de la bañera sucia, Cassios dormía plácidamente con el pene a la vista, y las manos, pecho, abdomen y parte del rostro ensangrentados. El hombre navegaba en el reino onírico con tranquilidad, disfrutando del descanso. Desperdigadas por el suelo, estaban las herramientas ensangrentadas que usó con Seiya.

Lo que quedaba del muchachito era lo peor.

En la mesa de concreto estaba el cadáver. Allí estaba lo que, se suponía, debía vender por una suma exorbitante de dinero. Por su cuenta, Syd había terminado por desmayarse debido a la impresión, y respiraba con suma dificultad.

—Llama al médico —ordenó Agora, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Fue Tatsumi quien cumplió con la orden. Entre tanto, Agora le ordenó a Hagen, Capella y Sylphid, que encadenaran a Cassius cuidando de no despertarlo. Sin esperar por una segunda indicación, obedecieron al instante, descubriendo con molestia que el bestial hombre tenía el sueño pesado.

—Entrégame la almádena. —Capella entregó el instrumento al instante, y retrocedió cinco pasos.

Agora estaba enfurecido.

—Señor, el médico viene en camino —murmuró Tatsumi a sus espaldas.

—Bien. Ahora trae todo el formol que tengamos —masculló.

Acababa de perder una enorme fortuna.

Tatsumi se retiró a prisa a cumplir con la orden, mientras los otros lacayos permanecían en silencio, aterrados. Agora no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a Cassios y alzó la almádena, dejándola caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre los labios del maldito. El grito del hombre, pareció burbujear debido a la sangre, que por un instante lo ahogó. Aturdido, temblando y en medio de quejidos, Cassios abrió los ojos intentando llevarse la mano a la boca, mas no lo consiguió debido a las ataduras.

Acababa de perder los dientes y tenía fracturado el mentón. Cuando atinó a ver a Agora, comprendió todo.

—Maldito animal asqueroso —siseó preso de la ira.

La almádena impactó con furia una y otra vez en el fornido cuerpo, partiendo huesos y destrozando órganos por igual, en medio de los gritos agónicos de Cassios. Agora se aseguró de golpear puntos que no fueran vitales, alargando el castigo todo lo que le fuera posible. Cuando el enorme hombre quedó reducido a un amasijo sanguinolento que apenas respiraba, Agora se detuvo.

—Hagen, Capella, lleven a este asqueroso animal a la jaula de los perros... ellos necesitan comer —ordenó con voz gélida, inhumana.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Cuando el  _médico_  de confianza se presentó, Agora ya había acomodado a Syd en uno de los compartimientos de los establos. El hombre; relativamente joven, de rasgos afilados y cabello largo; ingresó sin saludar a nadie, dispuesto a hacer su trabajo y largarse de allí cuanto antes.

Aborrecía trabajar para ellos. Odiaba verse obligado a arrastrarse por unas monedas, todo porque, a pesar de su esfuerzo, no fue capaz de conseguir la licenciatura en medicina.

Gigas; el viejo desagradable, enjuto, de piel grisácea y con un ojo de cristal; fue quien lo recibió con una sonrisa que destilaba hipocresía. El médico no correspondió ni al saludo ni al gesto, se limitó a avanzar hasta dar con la trampilla que estaba oculta bajo la escalera que daba al tapanco. Conocer el camino de memoria le hacía sentir odio hacia su propia persona.

En cuanto vio lo que quedaba de Seiya, su rostro se mantuvo igual: imperturbable. No podía mostrar remilgos ni espanto frente a esas personas. Se sabía observado.

—Allí no hay nada rescatable —aseguró con tono firme y severo.

—Por supuesto que no. Ya le extrajimos los pulmones y los riñones —dijo Tatsumi mientras señalaba un par de hieleras plasticas.

El médico tuvo que esforzarse para no mirar con desprecio al maldito pelón. Lo odiaba, como a todos los que estaban allí.

—¿Entonces para qué me hicieron venir?

—Quiero que revise el estado de los órganos rescatados, además, que prepare formol en la bañera para preservar el cadáver.

Sin otra alternativa, por estúpido que le pareciera, hizo lo que le indicaron. Antes que Hagen y Capella movieran a Seiya, por órdenes de Tatsumi, el par de hombres le cortaron las extremidades. Según él así cabría por completo.

Negando despacio el médico se mantuvo serio, y sin mediar palabra salió de allí en cuanto acabó con su trabajo. Antes de llegar a las escaleras que lo guiaban a las caballerizas, detuvo su marcha y de soslayo observó, por breves instantes, el ordenador portátil que descansaba sobre una de las enormes cajas de madera que ocultaba cocaína y algo más que despertó su completo interés.

—¿Sucede algo, doctor Dryads? —preguntó Gigas.

—No, sólo estoy buscando mis llaves —murmuró palpando entre sus bolsillos, fingiendo que en verdad las buscaba, hasta que dio con ellas y las mostró.

Sin mencionar nada de lo que alcanzó a mirar, y sin despedirse, Luco se largó de allí.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota aclaratoria
> 
> Red Gazette:   Ya había hecho mención de este periódico/blog, en el capítulo 15, cuando gracias a las investigaciones descubrieron a Radamanthys mirando el vídeo porno del Sophos.


	37. Capítulo 36 — Irreparable Loss II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consecuencias de lo sucedido con Seiya. Kagaho se comunica con la única persona capaz de ayudar a Tenma, e Ikki le hace una promesa absurda a Radamanthys con la intención de levantarle el ánimo.
> 
> Ágora mueve los hilos para mantener la cabeza en su lugar.

 

 

Aspros suspiró a la vez que se masajeaba la base del cuello. Se sentía exhausto, física y emocionalmente, pero se negaba a salir del dormitorio. Su mirada se posó sobre la figura de su gran amigo mientras pensaba que el destino, la suerte o la vida, eran demasiado crueles. Negando despacio, se acercó a la cama y revisó los signos vitales del hombre, que en apariencia parecía tranquilo gracias al sueño forzado por los sedantes. Pero era eso: sólo apariencia.

Aquello no era justo de ninguna manera, se viera por donde se viera.

—¿Cómo sigue? —inquirió la voz profunda y grave a sus espaldas. Hasta ese momento había podido presentarse.

Aspros apretó los molares, tragando con dificultad todos los insultos y las ganas que tenía de golpear al intruso en la cara. Suspiró una vez más. No era momento... o quizás sí.

—¿Qué mierda te importa? —masculló irritado.

—Me importa porque también es mi amigo, Aspros...

—¡No hiciste nada por salvar a su hijo! —exclamó vehemente, justo después de girar para verlo a la cara.

El rostro de Aspros se deformó por la mueca de rabia y dolor que lo cruzó, cuando imaginó que la víctima era uno de sus cuatro hijos. No, sus cachorros eran sagrados, intocables. Por un brevísimo instante, recordó el agobio inconmensurable que sintió la vez que le informaron que Ikki había sido atacado a balazos en el instituto. Fue una estúpida broma, que estuvo a punto de partirle el corazón por la mitad y mandarlo directo al manicomio.

El agobio de la pérdida irreparable, perpetrada de esa forma, era terrible. Algo parecido a una agonía dolorosa y eterna, anudada a la merma de la cordura.

—Hice... hicimos lo que pudimos, Aspros. No te imaginas todo el esfuerzo y empeño que pusimos en esa búsqueda. En verdad creí que lograríamos llegar a tiempo para salvarlo —explicó Thanatos, conteniendo con esfuerzo el llanto que pugnaba por liberarse, mismo llanto que contenía desde hacía horas.

—¡No fue suficiente esfuerzo, Kaftanzoglio! ¡Prueba de ello es lo que tienen varado en la morgue judicial! —bramó iracundo, indignado.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Aspros acortó la distancia que los separaba y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al oficial. Thanatos reculó varios pasos hasta que se sostuvo de la pared, evitando así su caída. El gusto metálico de la sangre que invadió sus pupilas, junto a la punzada de dolor, le hizo gruñir con rabia. Estaba frustrado, dolido y más que nada enfurecido. No por los reproches de Aspros, sino por el resultado de su trabajo.

Le había fallado a su amigo, al niño, a sus principios, a la ciudad y a él mismo.

Movido por la amalgama de sentimientos tóxicos, Thanatos se abalanzó de vuelta, golpeando a Apros en el pómulo, descargando en él una mínima parte de su sentir. Aquello bastó para que el par de hombres, siempre sobrios, desataran a las fieras bélicas que guardaban en su interior. Los golpes de puño volaron de ida y vuelta, estrellándose con saña y furia en cada oportunidad.

Aspros estaba fuera de sí. Fue él quien de inmediato buscó a Youma, cuando vio la noticia que se adueñó de todos los canales.

En el hospital causó revuelo, tanto entre el personal como en los pacientes, que en la sala de espera, no perdían detalle lo que proyectaban las enormes pantallas al interrumpir la programación habitual. Todos en la ciudad estaban indignados con lo que le hicieron al muchachito.

Cuando Aspros llegó a la oficina de Youma, lo encontró fuera de sí, llorando como nunca antes lo había visto, aullando de dolor mientras destrozaba todo a su paso cual huracán despiadado. Su secretario había recibido una paliza al intentar calmarlo. Al igual que al secretario, Youma lo atacó como un animal rabioso, herido. Aspros tuvo que defenderse, descubriendo en el proceso, que su amigo no estaba en condiciones de escuchar razones ni mucho menos se iba a calmar.

Afortunadamente, Defteros también vio la noticia, y comprendió a donde había ido su pareja al verlo correr a la salida. A diferencia de su gemelo, el moreno se hizo de algunas jeringas y sedantes, y le siguió los pasos. Cuando Defteros llegó al despacho del abogado, se encontró con una escena devastadora. Junto con Aspros, ambos lograron someter a Youma con suma dificultad para poder sedarlo.

Llevaba 36 horas dormido desde entonces. Había despertado cinco veces, reaccionando de igual forma a como lo encontraron. Parecía que la cordura lo abandonó. El colmo era ver a Tenma, estaba totalmente quebrado, con la mirada ausente, perdido en su propia mente.

Fueron Aspros y Defteros quienes se encargaron de presentarse ante los oficiales y realizar los trámites procedentes cuando Minos Halvorsen, el fiscal, levantó el cadáver de Seiya. Ninguno de ellos dio crédito a lo que encontraron al lado del contenedor abandonado.

Por su cuenta, Thanatos sentía que se desmoronaba. Todos los casos eran importantes para él, pero ese en específico, era algo personal. Se trataba del hijo de su mejor amigo, un muchachito al que vio crecer desde la distancia. Ese fracaso había sido duro. Era otro fracaso, otra mancha en su impecable currículum, y él estaba lejos de encontrar al culpable.

Saga e Ikki ingresaron al pequeño dormitorio sin llamar. El primero para pedirle a su padre que fuera a descansar y sacarlo de allí, el segundo iba dispuesto a ocupar su lugar en la guardia. Los chicos acampaban en el hospital desde lo ocurrido, pues velaban tanto de Youma como de Tenma, quien también se encontraba internado para poder estar atentos a él.

Al ver a su padre y al oficial golpeándose sin control, los muchachos intentaron separarlos, mas les fue imposible. Era como querer detener la carrera de dos toros de lidia prestos a embestir. Thanatos tuvo a bien empujar a Saga cuando lo sostuvo, acción que enfureció aún más a Aspros, quien sin darse cuenta también empujó a Ikki. Asustados ambos salieron a pedir ayuda a Defteros; sin embargo; en la esquina del amplio pasillo se encontraron a Radamanthys, Manigoldo, Aldebarán y Shaka.

—¡Se están matando! ¡Están como locos! —exclamaron los chicos, tironeando de las camisas de los oficiales para arrastrarlos hacia el dormitorio.

Ninguno comprendió a qué se referían, pero de inmediato corrieron a donde les indicaron. En cuanto ingresaron, nadie preguntó nada, los oficiales sólo entraron en acción. Manigoldo y Radamanthys sostuvieron a Aspros, y Aldebarán y Shaka se encargaron de Thanatos.

Los hombres respiraban agitados, mirándose con dolor más que con enfado. Sus rostros eran un mosaico de manchas rojizas, que prometían teñirse de púrpura, e hilillos de sangre que brotaban de las comisuras de los labios y nariz, aún así los golpes recibidos parecían no molestarlos.

—¡¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes?! ¡Están en un hospital maldita sea! —Manigoldo rompió el breve silencio, apenas interrumpido por las respiraciones.

Poco a poco tanto Aspros como Thanatos relajaron los músculos y el rictus, aflojando en el proceso la tensión de sus puños. Hasta que parecieron más calmados, los oficiales se dignaron a soltarlos.

—Acepta tu fracaso, Thanatos... tus errores han costado demasiado caro. Lo ocurrido es culpa de tu incompetencia y la de todo tu departamento —murmuró Aspros.

El aludido no dijo nada, del mismo modo, su pétrea expresión no se alteró. Los demás oficiales bajaron la mirada o la desviaron, sintiendo un golpe duro que no podían esquivar ni mucho menos devolver.

Aspros caminó tranquilamente hacia donde estaban sus hijos y los abrazó, murmurando que no debían preocuparse. Instantes después salió de allí gracias a Saga. Ikki se quedó, prometiendo velar el sueño de Youma hasta que Defteros se presentara.

—Yo no creo que tengan la culpa de nada..., ustedes no le hicieron todo eso a Seiya... la culpa es de quien lo hizo. Gente así no debería existir —murmuró Ikki a la vez que se rascaba la oreja.

Los oficiales giraron a mirar al adolescente y asintieron con suavidad. Thanatos quiso decirle, que si bien era verdad lo que había dicho, también era cierto que su deber consistía en proteger a la ciudad de gente malvada, pero no quiso desairar sus palabras.

—Eres buen chico —musitó al pasar a su lado mientras posaba la mano en el menudo hombro.

—...Y ustedes lo van a atrapar. Pueden hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Lo haremos. —Ikki asintió, acto seguido le señaló el rostro.

—Si desea puedo ir a decirle a uno de los enfermeros que lo atiendan, Tremy anda por aquí —mencionó.

Con amabilidad Thanatos rechazó el ofrecimiento y salió de allí, seguido de sus oficiales, a excepción de Radamanthys. El rubio sostuvo de la mano a Ikki y lo guió hacia uno de los sillones que estaban a un costado de la cama, con parsimonia se acomodó, para luego sentar al chico sobre sus piernas.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

—Supongo que Seiya era tu amigo... —murmuró luego de un rato de cómodo silencio.

—Sí. El que se la pasa caliente por tanta porno... bueno pasaba —musitó con tristeza.

—En verdad lo siento.

Radamanthys abrazó a Ikki, hundiendo la nariz entre los rizos desordenados. El muchacho se apoyó en el oficial, evitando pensar en Seiya para no echarse a llorar. Las imágenes que vio era algo que no podía olvidar y ya le habían provocado pesadillas.

Hasta ese momento, Radamanthys no había podido hablar con el menor, por culpa del trabajo y el largo proceso de la investigación. En esas últimas treinta y seis horas no había dormido ni comido nada, debido a que con el resto del equipo, barrió la bodega abandonada de arriba a abajo, buscando evidencias que los llevaran a los culpables del crimen. La policía local de esa ciudad colaboró con ellos, haciendo redadas e investigando en lugares sospechosos, pero salvo por drogas ilegales y mercancía de contrabando, no encontraron nada que les fuera útil.

—Y tú..., ¿cómo has estado? —La voz de Ikki fue un murmullo suave que rompió el silencio del dormitorio.

Youma seguía durmiendo, debido a que le habían administrado una leve dosis de calmantes casi una hora atrás. A Ikki le daba pena verlo, el hombre siempre jovial y de sonrisa traviesa, era amable con él cuando llegaba a acampar a su casa. Y en ese instante; verlo pálido, dormido y atado a la cama; no era algo fácil de apreciar ni mucho menos procesar.

—Hago lo que puedo.

Radamanthys no quiso decirle que no se encontraba bien. Se había sumado un cadáver más al caso intrincado, y no tenía ni un sospechoso a la vista. Se sentía de manos atadas, incompetente y burlado. Eso era un golpe duro a su orgullo, a su ardua labor, a todo en lo que se esforzaba.

Por su cuenta, Ikki no supo qué decirle para animarlo, él mismo no se sentía con ánimos de nada. Las palabras alentadoras estaban lejos de rozarlo siquiera. La noticia de la muerte de Seiya lo tenía mal, el ambiente frío del hospital tampoco le ayudaba, además de otro asunto del que no había querido hablar con nadie.

—No pierdas el ánimo, Pataki... serás tú quien encuentre al culpable, ¿quieres que apostemos?

Radamanthys alzó una ceja, al adivinar que ese era el consuelo absurdo de Ikki. Le pareció divertido, aunque tampoco alcanzó a sonreír.

—¿Qué me darás si lo atrapo? —inquirió apoyando la mejilla en la cabeza ajena, decidido a seguirle el juego tan solo para liberar su mente de tantos crímenes y problemas por un instante.

—Lo que me pidas —prometió.

—Bien. Si lo atrapo... te casas conmigo. Así que, hasta entonces, nada de novios ni manoseos con otros mocosos.

—Trato hecho. —Ikki empezó a reír por lo bajo, tomando aquello como una broma.

Para seguir con el juego, buscó entre sus bolsillos la barra de hershey que había comprado horas atrás, y le pidió a Radamanthys una pluma. Tras repartir el chocolate con su  _novio_ , usó la parte trasera de la envoltura para redactar la apuesta pactada.

—¡Nunca accedí a cumplir tus caprichos! —exclamó por lo bajo cuando leyó la sarta de idioteces que el muchachito redactó con fluidez.

—Eso es parte del  _casorio_. Todo el mundo lo sabe —murmuró intentando sonar divertido.

Radamanthys no dijo más, le quitó el papel y le colocó el nombre de Ikki al final. Asintiendo conforme, el rubio lo leyó con voz suave:

_«El día de hoy me comprometo a casarme con Radamanthys Wadlow alias Pataki, cuando él atrape al loco asesino. Hasta entonces prometo no tener novios, manoseos ni nada de eso con nadie. Llegado el momento, no me negaré porque le di mi palabra, del mismo modo cuando él sea mi pareja (esclavo), cumplirá todos mis caprichos»._

_Atte. Ikki alias Funky Punky._

Sonriendo por la idiotez improvisada, Radamanthys vio la hora antes de doblar el papelito y guardarlo detrás de su identificación. Debía reconocerlo, esos brevísimos instantes le ayudaron a desestresarse al menos un poco.

—Lo siento, Funky Punky, pero me debo retirar —musitó antes de besarle la cabeza.

—Atrapa al criminal, ¿sí? —murmuró mientras se levantaba.

Radamanthys lo imitó y asintió en silencio, antes de inclinarse para robarle un beso de pico.

—Lo haré. Y, tú, descansa un poco y pórtate bien. —Luego de revolverle el cabello, caminó hacia la puerta y se despidió con un gesto de la diestra.

Ikki suspiró con pesadez cuando se quedó nuevamente solo, y se dejó caer en el sillón sin quitarle la vista de encima a Youma. Perezoso vio la hora en su teléfono. Eran apenas las tres de la madrugada, faltaba demasiado para que amaneciera y él no tenía sueño. Presto a gastar las horas que tenía por delante, buscó en la mesita de al lado su libro y continuó con la lectura pausada hasta que, gracias al cansancio, cayó inconsciente sin darse cuenta.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Kagaho se encontraba acomodado en el pequeño sillón mientras veía a Tenma. Kanon se había ido a casa un par de horas atrás, ya que al igual que todos ellos, necesitaba dormir un poco, ducharse y comer. A ninguno de los Giorgatos o Antzas les molestaba colaborar con sus padres, ni mucho menos apoyar a los Kairos en esos momentos de dolor. Sin embargo; aunque no lo dijeran, reconocían que aquello era cansado. Agotaba de muchas formas.

Suspirando respondió al mensaje de Aiacos, quien estaba demasiado molesto porque no se habían visto desde la tragedia. El médico parecía no querer comprender la situación, como si estuviera en una página distinta, y Kagaho no tenía demasiada paciencia para explicarle nada.

Torciendo los labios, dejó el teléfono a un lado y se preguntó si Ikki ya había llegado para relevar a Aspros. Saga lo llamó para informarle de eso, ya que por su cuenta, todos estaban preocupados por su padre. Defteros parecía lidiar mejor con la situación, aunque también era cierto que el moreno no era tan amigo de Youma como lo era Aspros.   
  
Distraído volvió a coger su móvil, mas en lugar de marcarle a su hermano, buscó entre sus contactos a otra persona.

A pesar que desde hacía años se conocían con los hermanos Kairos, Kagaho nunca se llevó especialmente bien con Tenma. No lo odiaba, era solo que no tenían nada en común y parecían vivir en planetas distintos. Tenma; en muchas ocasiones; era demasiado idiota, despistado y atrabancado. Kagaho prefería pasar de él, en todo caso, se llevaba mejor con Seiya. Tenma le era indiferente, porque si se acercaba demasiado lo exasperaba.

La brecha entre ellos aumentó desde el primer año, todo por culpa de un chico nuevo con quien tanto Kagaho como Tenma se llevaban bien. Sui Mijaílevich Záitsev era la manzana de la discordia entre ellos. El dulce niño era amable con ambos (y con todo el mundo), pero debido a su aspecto andrógino, actitud y personalidad amanerada, también era objeto de bullying por parte de Geki y sus amigos de ese entonces. Kagaho y Tenma no dudaron en apuntarse como sus defensores.

Todo iba bien con ellos, al menos hasta que una vez más, la diferencia entre ambos se hizo presente.

Kagaho apreciaba a Sui más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. Lo veía como alguien indefenso y melancólico, como a otro hermano menor, uno muy diferente al que ya tenía. Sui era alguien digno de ser protegido, porque sabía, gracias al mismo chico, que sus padres no se preocupaban por él más que para darle lujos. Sui era un chico solitario y un tanto abandonado.

Entre tanto, Tenma vio en Sui una conquista. Su dulce personalidad, paciencia legendaria, las risas cristalinas y apoyo incondicional, bastaron para colgar a Tenma. Sin proponérselo ni esforzarse en nada, se enamoró del ruso. En cuanto Tenma descubrió aquello, no lo pensó demasiado, tampoco dudó, con su optimismo de siempre dejó en claro sus sentimientos e intenciones.

Cuando Sui se hizo novio de Tenma, a Kagaho no le cayó en gracia esa noticia, porque no quería que con sus constantes idioteces y despistes monumentales terminara por lastimar a Sui. Desde entonces lo tenía amenazado de muerte.

El muchacho cerró los ojos al recordar todo aquello, pensando que la amenaza de muerte, en ese momento, sonaba a una broma de muy mal gusto. Era verdad que Tenma lo desesperaba, pasaba de él, era un idiota redomado... pero sabía que el chico en verdad estaba enamorado de Sui. Hacían una pareja adorable. Eso jamás lo diría a voces.

—Hola, Sui —saludó en cuanto el chiquillo le respondió con voz adormilada. 

Kagaho cerró un ojo al recordar la hora. Eran las tres y media de la madrugada, y supuso que por la diferencia de horarios, en Rusia apenas empezaba a amanecer. Eran tres horas de diferencia.

A pesar de ese pequeño inconveniente, la llamada siguió su curso. En cuanto espabiló del todo, Sui se mostró realmente alegre por escucharlo. Tenían casi dos semanas sin platicar, y a él siempre le encantaba saber de Kagaho. Todo iba bien, aunque Kagaho empezaba a estresarse. No encontraba la forma adecuada de darle la noticia. Cuando, luego de varios minutos de charla ininterrumpida, ambos se quedaron en silencio, Kagaho decidió armarse de valor.

Tenma necesitaba el apoyo de Sui.

El chico Kairos estaba realmente mal. Para su infortunio, también era seguidor de las notas del  **Red Gazette** , por lo que vio las imágenes de su hermano en cuanto fueron publicadas. El adolescente estaba en el taller de literatura, cuando revisó la notificación a escondidas del profesor. Al ver las imágenes y leer el nombre de su hermanito, Tenma empezó a gritar aterrado. Estuvo a un paso de enloquecer allí mismo. El profesor Albiore junto a Mime, tuvieron que controlarlo y llevarlo a la enfermería debido a la crisis que sufrió.

Desde entonces el muchacho estaba ido, no hablaba y apenas se movía.

—Sui... verás... no sé cómo decirte esto. Sólo... necesito que seas fuerte —murmuró tamborileando los dedos sobre sus rodillas.

«—¿Qué pasa, Kagaho?..., me estás asustando».

—Lo que te diré... es algo duro... por eso te pido que seas fuerte...

«—¿De qué se trata? —inquirió nervioso. Kagaho jamás titubeaba al hablar, Sui comprendió que el asunto era realmente serio».

Kagaho aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y lo contuvo todo lo que le fue posible. No importaba su esfuerzo para preparar el terreno, por suavizar la noticia, eso no servía de nada. Cerrando los ojos, pensó que lo mejor era soltar la bomba de golpe, y así no alargar la angustia del ruso.

—Sui... en verdad lo lamento..., pero Tenma te necesita a su lado, está realmente mal... Seiya..., Seiya murió... lo encontraron el viernes...

La exclamación ahogada seguida del ruido que provocó el teléfono al caer, le indicaron a Kagaho que Sui había captado a la perfección el mensaje. El adolescente espero con paciencia durante varios minutos a que Sui recuperara el teléfono, para poder seguir con la conversación.

«—¿Có-cómo... cuándo... por qué?..., no, Kagaho... dime que es mentira por favor... dime que no es cierto... es una broma... —suplicó con voz atropellada por culpa de los sollozos y el llanto incontenible».

Kagaho se removió incómodo, y se dio un par de golpecitos en el pecho, cuando sintió un nudo atorarse en su garganta. Aquello dolía demasiado. Esforzándose por mantener la firmeza en su voz, Kagaho le explicó lo acontecido a Sui, sin dar detalles escabrosos de ningún tipo.

Allí en Rusia, mientras escuchaba a su amigo, Sui lloraba de forma desgarradora, apretando con la mano libre parte de su pijama. Le tenía muchísimo cariño a Seiya, ya que el chico fue el primero en enterarse, aceptar y apoyar el noviazgo que tenía con Tenma. Era el cuñado perfecto, el hermanito de juegos que nunca tuvo.

«—Hoy... hoy mismo viajo... allá... —musitó casi sin resuello, mientras buscaba algún vuelo disponible desde su laptop».

No le importaba si sus padres estaban de acuerdo o no, su deber era estar al lado de Tenma en esos momentos de luto.

—Avísame cuando salgas, iré a recogerte al aeropuerto. Ya sabes que puedes permanecer en nuestra casa todo el tiempo que lo necesites —murmuró antes de dar por finalizada la llamada.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

A pesar que sus padres se mostraron renuentes, a final accedieron como siempre sucedía, total tenían asuntos diplomáticos muy importantes que atender. Además, sabían que Sui sería bien recibido, ya fuera en casa de la familia Kairos o la familia Giorgatos. En caso contrario, no les preocupaba, pues tenían un departamento completamente amueblado y de lo más lujoso, que solían usar como dormitorio de visitas cuando algún conocido de confianza aterrizaba en la ciudad. Su hijo disponía del lugar a partir de ese momento.

Debido a sus contactos e influencias, su padre se comunicó con su personal para que acomodaran el departamento para su hijo y alistaran el auto que le obsequiaron para su último cumpleaños. Del mismo modo, se comunicó con Shion para informar que Sui regresaba a las filas del instituto. Allí mismo hizo el depósito de la colegiatura completa, también compró la bolsa de útiles escolares y tres uniformes nuevos, a pesar que el chico conservaba los del año anterior.

A las ocho en punto de la mañana, Sui se encontraba en el aeropuerto, cargando un par de maletas gigantes, su laptop, cuatro tarjetas de crédito y la lechuza de felpa que Tenma le obsequió y de la que jamás se separaba. Sin mayor preámbulo, Sui se despidió de sus padres y abordó el avión en compañía del muchacho de servicio que sería el encargado de atenderlo.

Seis horas después, a las dos de la tarde, Kagaho lo esperaba en el aeropuerto junto a Kanon. A pesar que pasaron por la ducha y durmieron un rato, ambos se veían desalineados, ojerosos y apagados. 

En cuanto Sui los vio, el chico corrió a los brazos de Kagaho y se echó a llorar con sentimiento, un ejercicio que había pausado por leves intervalos durante las horas de vuelo. El muchacho alto, estrechó con fuerza el menudo cuerpo, murmurando palabras de aliento que sentía vacías e inútiles a pesar de decirlas de corazón. Entre tanto Kanon fue a buscar el equipaje de su compañero de clases.

Los tres muchachos abordaron el Maseratti de Kagaho, y aprovecharon el trayecto para poner sobre aviso a Sui. El muchachito debía estar preparado para lo que le esperaba.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Defteros intentaba darle yogurt a Tenma mientras le hablaba con dulzura, esa que siempre gastaba con sus cuatro hijos. El chico lo conmovía, le rompía el corazón, y para su desesperación, no sabía de qué otra forma ayudarlo para hacerlo reaccionar.

Sísifo acababa de marcharse, luego de que Defteros lo llamara para pedirle ayuda. Tenma apenas asintió cuando vio al padre de Aioria, y se mantuvo en su inquebrantable silencio mientras escuchaba al paciente psiquiatra. Al final nunca respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas.

—Tenma está reprimiendo todo su dolor, y se ahoga con el. Su mente está bloqueada. Se niega a reaccionar, porque es una manera de alejarse de la realidad... es una forma de autodefensa. Este niño lo que necesita es llorar, Defteros. —Le dijo Sísifo a medio pasillo. Con pena, el psiquiatra se despidió, luego de ofrecer su apoyo en todo momento, y se alejó de allí.

Youma no estaba en mejores condiciones que su primogénito.

Había despertado, pero se encontraba aletargado, más que por los sedantes, por la cruda realidad que le dio la bienvenida. Nada había sido un mal sueño. La muerte de su hijo y su estancia involuntaria en el hospital, no eran producto de ninguna pesadilla. Aspros permanecía a su lado, haciendo todo lo posible por sacarlo del agujero donde estaba inmerso.

Todo estaba realmente mal en la pequeña familia Kairos.

Casi media hora después, de infructuoso esfuerzo, Defteros se dio por vencido. Tenma no se comió ni medio potecito de yogurt, y eso frustraba al galeno. Suspirando le acomodó las mantas y le revolvió el cabello con dulzura. Justo en ese momento entró Sui seguido de Kagaho.

El ruso apenas atinó a saludar al médico, antes de acercarse a pasos presurosos a la cama donde estaba postrado su novio. Llorando abrazó al muchacho, repitiendo una y otra vez cuánto sentía y le dolía lo ocurrido. El labio inferior de Tenma empezó a temblar, al mismo tiempo que lágrimas copiosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y le musitaba a Sui que lo había extrañado mucho.

Entonces sucedió. El dique que mantenía retenidas las lágrimas y el dolor de Tenma se rompió definitivamente.

El muchacho abrazó a su dulce novio, y dio rienda suelta a su tribulación por medio de un llanto desgarrador. Abandonado en los brazos de Sui, Tenma lloró como un niño desamparado, hasta que las fuerzas lo abandonaron y no le quedaba ni una lágrima más. Había alcanzado la catarsis que tanto necesitaba.

Por ratos Defteros o Kagaho, el muchacho por órdenes de su padre, se asomaban a ver que ambos chicos estuvieran bien. Cuando Tenma se quedó dormido, negándose a soltar a Sui, el galeno le ayudó a acomodarlo en la cama y le indicó que debían dejarlo descansar

—Lloró mucho... es tan triste verlo así, señor Defteros —musitó con el corazón estrujado.

—Lo necesitaba. Gracias, Sui, no te imaginas cuanto ayudaste a Tenma. —Defteros apenas le sonrió al menor y lo sacó de allí para llevarlo a almorzar junto a sus demás hijos.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Poco antes de la medianoche, Tatsumi y Gigas terminaban de amordazar, maniatar y vendar los ojos de Syd, quien dormía por culpa de los sedantes. A diferencia de los otros días, el muchacho iba completamente limpio: le pusieron enemas evacuantes, lo bañaron a detalle, lo vistieron con ropa por demás provocativa y lo peinaron, todo a gusto de Lucifer.

Luego de preparar todo, movieron al chico a un camión repartidor de frutas, y lo escondieron en la parte trasera entre cajas llenas de mercancía ilegal. Ágora supervisaba cada movimiento con ojo crítico, atento a cada detalle, para que todo fuera perfecto en esa operación.

Según su informante infiltrado en la policía, el departamento de investigación seguía revoloteando cerca de donde encontraron los restos de Seiya. Por ese lado no tenía problemas de ningún tipo.

Con una sonrisa siniestra, el hombre llamó a su contacto en la aduana del puerto. Debía aprovechar aquel día, pues era cuando más afluencia de turistas había debido a los cruceros que zarpaban y arribaban, además de los barcos mercaderes, por lo que las autoridades del lugar estaban ocupadas en un ir y venir interminable. Además que se habían asegurado en comprar los favores de varios oficiales importantes y corruptos de dicho lugar.

Nada podía salir mal.

A su señal, Hagen abordó el camión seguido de Capella. El primero iba vestido de conductor y el segundo de guardia. En la parte trasera también abordaron otros tres hombres, armados hasta los dientes, con la indicación de cuidar toda la mercancía. En cuanto Hagen partió, Ágora abordó su vehículo junto a Tatsumi, siguiendo a una distancia prudente al camión.

La transacción fue rápida.

Lucifer ya tenía un barco privado esperando por su mercancía, y por su cuenta también había pagado por un trato exclusivo con las corruptas autoridades. Todo estaba en perfecto orden. Ágora entregó el producto al tipo encargado de ese trabajo, el representante de su comprador, dejando para de último lo más importante y valioso. Nunca antes lo habían visto, pero era algo que no les preocupaba. Total Lucifer tenía tanta gente bajo su mando, que era difícil identificarlos.

—Es perfecto —siseo con una sonrisa perversa, mirando a detalle al jovencito sedado.

El tipo moreno, regordete y de labios gruesos, chasqueó los dedos a la altura de su hombro, y al instante dos de los hombres de confianza de Lucifer cargaron a Syd y lo acomodaron donde tenían indicado.

—Siempre es un verdadero placer hacer negocios con ustedes —murmuró Ágora, después de recibir dos maletines llenos de dinero en efectivo.

El varón revisó rápidamente el contenido, y sin mayor preámbulo, se despidió y se alejó de sumiéndose entre las sombras.

No hubo ni un solo testigo de lo que allí se hizo, nadie vio nada que levantara sospechas. Una vez más habían logrado su cometido.   
  
El negocio marchaba bien.


	38. Capítulo 37 — Resignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funeral de Seiya. Shion da tres días de asueto por el luto.
> 
> Aprovechando esos días, Eo e Isaac salen a dar una vuelta al parque donde entablan una conversación interesante. Aioria, confiesa su mayor secreto sentimental a Kagaho y Kanon. Sui hace todo lo posible por animar a Tenma.

 

 

El día martes todos los alumnos, conocidos, vecinos y amigos de la familia Kairos, se presentaron a dar el pésame a Youma, quien se mantuvo en una pieza y estoico durante el funeral de su hijo menor.

Youma reaccionó cuando, el domingo por la noche, Tenma ingresó a su habitación. Al sentir los brazos de su primogénito rodeando sus hombros, escuchar su suave llanto y murmullo quebrado, Youma cerró los ojos ahogando un sollozo.

Gracias a su dolor, había olvidado algo muy importante: él debía ser fuerte y mantenerse de pie para apoyar a Tenma. Tenía que continuar con su vida.

A partir de ese momento, Youma adquirió una calma extraña, que le hacía parecer un ser inamovible, que funcionaba en automático, pero que estaba presente y demasiado consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Dejando atrás su pena profunda, el lunes se movilizó. Con calma mandó a reacomodar su despacho, no tuvo piedad al levantar una demanda contra Leda (por las imágenes que vendió de su hijo fallecido sin su consentimiento) y fue una fiera al reclamarle a Thanatos para que le dieran los restos de su pequeño. Ese día el oficial consiguió otro moretón en el ojo, y una sarta de reproches que lo desmoralizó aún más.

Durante el funeral Aspros se mantuvo cerca de su amigo, en caso que sufriera de alguna crisis cuando el ataúd fuera trasladado a su destino final. Esa era la parte más difícil. En cambio Kagaho y Saga, se mantuvieron al pendiente de Tenma y Sui. Ambos adolescentes lloraban, su dolor era palpable, pero no hacían escándalo alguno.

—Mi más sentido pésame, amigo mío —murmuró con tono sobrio el viejo Kido.

El hombre le dio un par de palmaditas al abogado, mientras aseguraba que lamentaba de todo corazón la tragedia que estaba viviendo, se puso a sus órdenes y se alejó discretamente hacia uno de los sillones. Youma apenas asintió por mera cortesía, y Aspros; sin saber por qué razón; le molestó su presencia. Mitsumasa Kido no era de su agrado.

Así poco a poco las amistades, profesores, colegas y demás asistentes pasaron a darle el pésame. Defteros se encontraba a un costado abrazando a Ikki y a Kanon, atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sobre todo a sus otros dos hijos, pareja y familiares del fallecido.

Horas después, cuando el cortejo fúnebre finalizó, Aspros estuvo al lado de los Kairos hasta el final. Contra todo pronóstico, Youma no se desmoronó, tampoco reprochó nada a Thanatos y los muchachos de su equipo que asistieron. El abogado se mantuvo sereno, a pesar de su enorme dolor.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Por respeto a las muertes acontecidas en los últimos días, Shion determinó que se darían tres días de asueto por el luto de los chicos.

Hyoga se encontraba deprimido, apenas había comido o hablado en los últimos días, detalle que tenía preocupado a Albiore. Sin embargo el profesor creyó que aquello era normal, total su hijo había perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos. Perseo le recomendó darle su espacio, pues consideraba que el luto era algo que cada quien llevaba de forma distinta. Lo mejor era respetar su dolor.

La realidad era otra.

Si bien a Hyoga le dolió enterarse de la muerte de Seiya, fue algo que no tuvo demasiada relevancia. Su conflicto era con su futuro padrastro. Aún le dolían sus palabras, y seguía sin encontrar el valor suficiente, para preguntarle a su padre si en verdad él era el motivo de su divorcio.

Sintiéndose abandonado, el adolescente se sentó frente a su escritorio y dejó a su mente divagar. Hyoga ladeó la cabeza cuando pensó que su problema era la soledad. Necesitaba apoyo, pero no el de su padre, en todo caso prefería el consuelo de una pareja dulce y atenta, como esas que protagonizaban las comedias románticas que le encantaban.

Sus dedos tamborilearon ansiosos sobre el mouse, antes de decidirse a hacer lo que había planeado desde hacía días. Hyoga se mordisqueó el labio inferior, mientras paseaba por el perfil de Camus, buscando fotos y publicaciones del indeseable que había denunciado. Al conseguir suficientes capturas y enlaces, guardó todo en su memoria usb, y salió mucho más animado que rato atrás.

Albiore se extrañó por la actitud relajada de su hijo, pero le dio permiso de salir, al considerar que no era mala idea que se despejara un poco. No consideraba normal que el adolescente se mantuviera encerrado en el dormitorio.

Hyoga no perdió tiempo y a toda prisa corrió al café internet que estaba a unas cuadras. El sitio era pequeño, pero casi siempre estaba vacío, por lo que no tuvo problemas para hacerse de una máquina. En un parpadeo el chico creó un correo y perfil falso, el cual empleó para enviarle todas las capturas y enlaces a Milo.

El plan era simple: esperaba que Milo se encargara de deshacerse de Sturt, el amigo de Camus, y de paso se enfadara con el francés. Con el camino despejado, él tendría la oportunidad de emprender la conquista de su amado. Nada podía salir mal.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Kagaho se encontraba desparramado en el sofá de la sala revisando su móvil, entre tanto, Aioria paseaba su vista de él a Kanon, quien también ocupaba el amplio sofá y sostenía en sus muslos las piernas de su primo. Nervioso, Aioria cerró un ojo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, despeinando con descuido sus rizos rubios.

Aquello era difícil.

—¿Piensas hablar de una vez? —inquirió Kanon, alzando ambas cejas.

Aioria suspiró, arrepintiéndose al punto del comentario que soltó rato atrás. Tanto Kanon como Kagaho lo escucharon, apenas tomándole interés al asunto cuando confesó estar enamorado de alguien. En ese momento Aioria pudo dejar en el olvido aquello; sin embargo; no pudo. Tenía una espinita que le provocaba molestia y, aunque le doliera admitirlo, necesitaba compartir ese " _pesar_ " con alguien.

—Me enamoré de la persona incorrecta —dijo por fin, con un tono tan fatalista que los chicos no supieron si reír o sentir pena por su amigo.

—¿Y quién es " _el incorrecto_ "? —Fue Kanon quien volvió a preguntar, aunque seguía sin mostrarse del todo interesado en el chisme. Él sabía que Aioria estaba enamorado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Por su cuenta Kagaho alzó una ceja y negó, pensando que él sí que estaba enrollado con la persona incorrecta. Claro que no estaba enamorado de Aiacos (o eso quería creer), pero la calentura con la que lidiaba gracias al maldito doctor, podía considerarse igual de peligrosa que un enamoramiento.

[¡Maldito estúpido!] envió el mensaje a Aiacos.

Desde hacía una hora el galeno lo tenía en visto, todo porque a Aiacos se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de pedirle una fotografía de su ano y una de su escroto, literalmente. Claro que Kagaho lo mandó a tomar vuelo, y desde entonces Aiacos se negaba a responder a sus mensajes.

Aioria echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a suspirar. No podía ni quería creer que le estaba pasando eso, o que pensaba decir algo así. Era el colmo.

—Se trata... de mi hermanito —murmuró por fin, liberándose de ese enorme peso.

Al escucharlo, Kagaho atinó a alzar la vista, negar y seguir atento al móvil. La respuesta que Aiacos le envió, estaba a punto de hacerlo rabiar. Algo sorprendido, Kanon alzó los arcos ciliares e intentó imaginar a Regulus; el mocoso desastroso, infantil y ñoño; en una situación sexual.

Lo imaginó desnudo, en cuatro y con el trasero a la vista, dispuesto a recibirlo. Sí, era perfecto... al menos hasta que en su mente lo vio girar el rostro para parlotear de detectives, astronautas, toreros, bomberos o cualquier otra profesión estúpida. Kanon sacudió la cabeza, concluyendo que Regulus no funcionaba ni en fantasías sexuales.

—Si empieza con eso, juro que con mi pito lo agarro a bofetadas —musitó para sí mismo. Si algo le irritaba, era que le arruinaran el sagrado momento del sexo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Aioria no alcanzó a escucharlo. Kagaho sí, y empezó a reír entre dientes.

—Juro que jamás imaginé algo así —aclaró el gemelo tras carraspear.

—¿Y bien?... ¿qué opinan de eso? —Aioria los miró fijamente, como si ellos tuvieran en su respuesta la solución a todos sus conflictos.

—Si en verdad estas enamorado de tu hermano, conquístalo... serías el primero en su vida, eso te haría mucho más especial. Además que el vínculo entre ustedes sería mucho más grande —aconsejó el gemelo.

Kagaho no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupado maltratando a Aiacos.

Aioria se sintió mal por el consejo. Sonaba bien, claro que sí, pero no era suficiente. Empezaba a sentirse culpable. Y es que su supuesto interés en Regulus empezó cuando se dio cuenta, y aceptó, que Milo estaba demasiado entusiasmado con Camus. No tenía oportunidad alguna con su amigo.

—¿Tú alguna vez deseaste estar así con Ikki, Kagaho? —Tenía sus sospechas, sobre todo por el comportamiento de los Antzas en los últimos meses.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Y... lo hicieron?

—¡Por supuesto que lo hicieron! Kagaho lo desfloró durante el verano, el Enano apenas podía sentarse al día siguiente... fue divertido, cada vez que le mencionaba el tema, Ikki parecía semáforo cambiando de colores —respondió Kanon entre risas.

Kagaho le dio un golpe en el brazo a su primo, dejándolo callado al instante. Kanon apretó los labios al descubrir, demasiado tarde, que había hablado más de lo necesario. Hasta ese día, seguía sin comprender porqué los hermanos mantuvieron su relación en secreto.

—Guarda el secreto, Aioria —pidió Kanon con cara de circunstancias, a pesar que sabía que su amigo era discreto.

Aioria captó que Kagaho prefería no hablar de su intimidad y la de su hermano, así que respetó eso. Sin otra opción, mejor miró a Kanon, quien había cambiado su cara de circunstancias y le sonreía con picardía.

—¿Qué?... —musitó antes de apuntarlo con el dedo—, tu cara de enfermo no me gusta.

—Si quieres desflorar a Regulus, te recomiendo mucho lubricante, juguetes de los normales... ya sabes, para no asustarlo. ¡Y vibradores! Esos le van a encantar...

Aioria torció los labios. Esas eran demasiadas sugerencias, y él no es que quisiera follarse a su hermano de una vez. Suponía que primero debía tantear terreno o algo por el estilo.

—¿Y crees que en verdad acepte eso?, te recuerdo que Regulus es demasiado infantil e inocente.

—Claro que lo aceptará. Primero métele mano con sutileza, nada agresivo, y empieza a masturbarlo como si te estuvieras haciendo la mejor paja de tu vida. Cuando lo tenga bien duro, chupaselo... a partir de allí es seguro que te dará todo lo que le pidas —aleccionó el gemelo, haciendo movimientos con su mano para explicarse mejor.

—Kanon... yo sé cómo se debe follar. No es necesario que me des lecciones. —Aioria negó varias veces, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que ninguna imagen extraña invadiera su mente.

Kagaho empezó a reír divertido, y ninguno de los otros dos supo si era por el rumbo de la conversación o por los mensajes que no paraban de entrar.

—¡¿Entonces qué te preocupa?! ¡Es hora que desflores a tu hermano! —chilló exasperado.

Aioria seguía sin parecer del todo convencido, y escuchar las lecciones de Kanon, no le sirvió de nada. Contrario a lo deseado, le idea empezaba a parecerle terrorífica.

—Eres un idiota elevado a la millonésima potencia. No tiene caso que inventes que estás enamorado de tu hermano, eso no te servirá de nada si quieres conquistar a Milo —canturreó de la nada la voz bien conocida.

Los tres chicos, claramente sorprendidos, miraron hacia el extremo de la sala donde estaba el otro sofá. No encontraron nada. Movido por la curiosidad, Kagaho se levantó con pereza, dejando el móvil al lado, y fue directo al mueble el cual rodeó. Allí lo encontró. Tendido en el suelo, al lado de una de las enormes macetas de peonias, Ikki estaba con ambas manos apoyadas en la nuca y los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —Junto a la pregunta, Kagaho se inclinó y levantó en volandas a su hermano.

Ikki se dejó cargar resignado, porque había perdido el rincón donde, en ocasiones, se relajaba. Ese sitio era cómodo, fresco y le daba la oportunidad de enterarse de todo.

—Descansando.

—¿Escuchaste toda la conversación? —Aioria se sintió indignado, espiado y casi violado. Se suponía que lo confesado era su secreto más grande.

—Obvio. Estaba aquí desde antes que ustedes llegaran. —Ikki sonrió con descaro, segundos antes de aterrizar en el sofá al lado de Kanon.

—¿Y porque no diste señales de vida, Enano? —Kanon sonrió al hacer la pregunta, a la vez que le revolvía el cabello a su primo.

—No lo creí necesario. —Y era verdad. Por lo regular, cuando Aioria o Milo llegaban, iban a la habitación de Kanon, Kagaho o Saga.

Aioria vio mal a Ikki. En verdad que le dieron ganas de azotarlo para darle una buena lección. Espiar conversaciones ajenas, a su parecer, era de maleducados. Pero se contuvo, con Kagaho y Kanon presentes, por su seguridad era mejor no tentar al demonio.

—Por cierto, Aioria. No importa lo que hagas, no le gustas a Milo, ¿y sabes porqué?..., porque a él le gustan los chicos andróginos, bonitos y delicados... y tú tienes cara de artesanía olmeca del período preclásico. —Ikki habló con tono serio, segundos después estalló en carcajadas.

Kanon se tronchó de la risa al escuchar a Ikki. Su forma de decir las cosas, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, a su parecer era divertida. Kagaho también empezó a reír, celebrando la ocurrencia de su hermano, aunque con mucha más discreción. Aioria era punto a parte. Si antes quería azotar a Ikki, en ese momento deseaba retorcerle el pescuezo.

—Ikki... solo... cállate —murmuró de mala gana.

—¡Solo digo la verdad!

Kanon y Kagaho apretaron los labios, pensando que Ikki llevaba la razón, claro que sin contar con lo del parecido a la artesanía Olmeca. Aioria los vio indignado, realmente ofendido, y es que con el gesto de los mayores, supo que ellos estaban a favor del menor.

—¡No me jodan!

—Aioria, todos sabemos que te gusta Milo. Eres... demasiado evidente. —Kanon alzó los hombros al terminar de hablar.

—La forma en que lo miras te delata —apuntó Kagaho.

—Todos sabemos que babeas por Criquet, menos él, porque es bien bestia —añadió Ikki.

Aioria se quiso morir. Según él era discreto respecto a ese asunto.

Durante los próximos minutos nadie dijo nada. Aioria se quedó pensando en lo que le dijeron sus amigos, Kagaho continuó maltratando a Aiacos, Ikki le envió un gif estúpido a Radamanthys y Kanon navegó entre sus ideas. Fue él quien rompió el cómodo silencio.

—Aioria, ya que en realidad no quieres cogerte a tu hermanito, ¿puedo desvirgarlo? —Kanon sonrió parpadeando repetidas veces con tal de convencerlo. Antes que Aioria lo mandara a volar, añadió—: ¡Y no te enfades! Es tu culpa que ahora lo vea de forma distinta.

El mencionado se lamentó al mencionarle esa absurda posibilidad justo a Kanon. Gracias a la descarada pregunta y reproche innecesario, iniciaron una discusión que estuvo a punto de terminar en tragedia. Al final Kanon terminó amenazado de muerte, Ikki rodando de la risa, Aioria con paranoia in extremis y Kagaho irritado.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Shun se encontraba sentado en la terraza, con la mente perdida en ideas que iban de un lado a otro y la mirada puesta en el firmamento. Suspirando cerró los ojos por un breve instante, tiempo que se dio para reflexionar.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz amable de su padre lo devolvió a la realidad. Shun dio un leve respingo y al instante abrió los ojos, enfocando a su padre, que se encontraba sentado justo enfrente. El menor arrugó la nariz graciosamente, pues no lo escuchó llegar.

—Pareces conejo... nunca haces ruido —musitó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo siento. No fue mi intención asustarte. —Hades lo miró con ternura al diculparse.

Shun hizo una floritura restándole importancia al asunto, y volvió a suspirar. Recordó que debía responderle a su padre. Hades lo vio con algo parecido a la curiosidad, esperando con paciencia a que su hijo hablara. La piel marmórea y pálida del hombre, le otorgaban un aire etéreo, hermoso. Esas características, sumadas al gesto sereno e imperturbable que siempre cargaba, le hacían pensar a Shun que su padre era parecido a un ángel. En ese momento la idea cobró fuerza.

—Me duele lo que le sucedió a Seiya, papá —confesó cabizbajo.

Hades vio con dulzura a su pequeño y al instante se acercó a abrazarlo, para darle un poco de confort y consuelo.

—Oh pequeño, entiendo. La verdad,  es lamentable lo que le sucedió a tu amiguito —musitó sin saber muy bien cómo manejar esa situación. Estaba seguro que no existía palabra o mentira alguna capaz de suavizar ese tipo de pérdidas—. Si quieres llorar, hazlo... no guardes tu dolor.

Hades creyó que el consejo sí era atinado, pues en ningún momento había visto llorar a su hijo, aunque suponía que lo había hecho durante la noche, en la soledad de su dormitorio. Shun apretó un poco más el cálido abrazo y asintió.

—¿Papá, crees que atrapen a los culpables?

El varón apenas alzó una ceja ante la pregunta.

—No lo sé, no es algo que pueda asegurarte, pero espero que lo hagan —murmuró por fin, sin sonar del todo convencido.

Shun asintió una vez más y optó por sumirse en el silencio, aferrado a su ángel de la guarda. La respuesta no fue alentadora porque no prometía nada con seguridad.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Eo se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, con Patán al lado suyo. El gracioso hurón iba asegurado con un arnés y correa, para evitar fugas y que lo metiera en líos. Ni pensar que se le fuera a perder. Entretenido, el chileno observaba el ir y venir limitado del animalito, que cada tiempo se detenía a olisquear el césped o lo que tuviera al alcance.

Patán era tan adorable.

Luego de unos pocos minutos de espera, Isaac se aproximó cargando dos smoothies y mala cara. Con parsimonia el finés se sentó a su lado, y le entregó el smoothie de arándano y mango.

—Por tu tardanza empezaba a creer que habías ido a conseguir los mangos al Caribe —musitó antes de llevarse la pajita a los labios.

Isaac bufó rodando los ojos y se alzó de un hombro. Eo era demasiado exagerado. Apenas había demorado diez minutos, todo porque el tipo gordito que iba delante de él, no terminaba de decidirse por un sabor. Al final, luego de un sinfín de preguntas y algunas degustaciones, se decidió por comprar una miserable botella de agua mineral. Isaac quiso golpearlo.

—A la próxima ve tú por tu estúpido smoothie... además fue tu antojo —masculló cerrando un ojo tras sorber de su bebida.

En ese momento se arrepintió de sus gustos tan quisquillosos, pero suponía que si habían ido a trotar aprovechando el día libre, no era apropiado atorarse de azúcar. En su caso, optó por un saludable veneno de espinacas, piña, apio y pepino. Eso era lo más agrio que había probado en su vida. Pensó que no era tan buena la idea de hacerle la guerra al azúcar.

—Huy... que carácter. Ahora comprendo porqué Sorrento no te pasa bola —comentó riendo entre dientes.

Eo observó una vez más la cosa verde que Isaac se bebía casi a la fuerza, y concluyó que los colores vivaces eran los mejores cuando se trataba de bebidas.

—Lo dice quien es ignorado por el ser más despistado del mundo. —Se mofó devolviendo la puya.

—Y esa es la razón por la que me ignora. Pharaoh es demasiado distraído, si no lo fuera, ya hubiera caído perdido en mis encantos naturales.

El chileno sonrió triunfal.

—Pharaoh no se entera de nada, Eo. Además... ¿en verdad te crees que él sabe de sexo y todo eso? —Isaac se mostraba escéptico por los gustos de su amigo.

En su opinión, Eo se había enamorado de una especie de gato que para colmo era torpe.

—Pharaoh es despistado, no imbécil. No dudes de sus capacidades. —Eo frunció el entrecejo. Estaba dispuesto a golpear a Isaac si se atrevía a ofender a su amor platónico.

En ese instante algo hizo click en su cabeza. Eo se permitió rebobinar sus pensamientos, y dejó que las últimas dos palabras se repitieran una y otra vez en su mente, en un eco interminable y estruendoso que sacudió su sistema.

_¡¿Desde cuando Pharaoh era su amor platónico?!_

Frustrado se golpeó la frente con la palma y gimoteó a la vez que hacía gestos extraños. Sí que tenía en claro que desde que fueron al cine, el egipcio le gustó. La compañía de Pharaoh era amena, su charla entretenida, sus ojos hermosos, su figura estilizada, su rostro agraciado y... ¡maldita sea, sí estaba enamorado!

Isaac observó el mosaico de gestos y señas extrañas que hacía Eo, mientras Patán le mordisqueaba, con total descaro, los bajos del chándal deportivo. El finés miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie viera a su rarito amigo. No fuera que a alguien se le ocurriera llamar al manicomio para que lo encerraran.

—¿Puedo saber qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó Isaac con la ceja en alto.

—Acabo de descubrir algo. —Eo habló con cara de poker.

—Concluiste que Pharaoh no sabe nada de sexo ni mucho menos donde van las herramientas durante el acto —murmuró frunciendo la nariz, luego de dar un sorbito por equivocación.

Isaac se preguntó porqué se obligaba a beber el asqueroso smoothie, y pensó, que más le hubiera valido imitar al gordito con una botella de agua mineral.

—¡Que sí sabe, coño! Su pasatiempo favorito es escribir fics pornos de Stony... y todo lo que sea shippeable —soltó exasperado.

Isaac dejó caer la mandíbula de a poco, mirando entre sorprendido, incrédulo e intrigado a su amigo. Aquello sí que era inesperado.

—¿Los has leído? —El finés apostaba a que sí. Por un instante tuvo el impulso de pedirle el enlace a la cuenta del egipcio.

—No. —Eo apretó los labios, posando su mirada en lo poco que le quedaba de smoothie. Quería otro.

—Porque... —Isaac dejó colgada la frase para que Eo la completara.

—No me gusta leer porno, en todo caso prefiero follar —concluyó antes de dar cuenta de su bebida.

Isaac le hubiera creído, si no fuera porque conocía la gran variedad de pornografía que su amigo resguardaba bajo la cama. Todo era hentai y porno de caricaturas, series y videojuegos, nada con humanos reales. Eo tenía gustos extraños hasta en eso.

—Claro... como digas.

Eo asintió, presto a dejar el tema en el olvido. La verdad era que no se había atrevido a leer los fics de Pharaoh, por una simple razón: no quería descubrir que el egipcio divagaba hasta en eso.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo mal para conquistarlos? —Soltó al aire, sin esperar respuesta.

No lo consideraba justo. Total Isaac era buen partido para Sorrento, y él lo era para Pharaoh.

—No lo sé. Al menos Pharaoh no está enamorado de otro, tienes una oportunidad... yo no puedo decir lo mismo de Sorrento —murmuró empujando suavemente con el pie a Patán. Emitiendo ruiditos graciosos, el bicho se paró en dos patas y se lo quedó mirando. Isaac tuvo la impresión que Patán lo insultó en su lenguaje de hurón.

—Sí, pero Kanon no le hace caso. Agradece que no se le ha ocurrido follárselo. —Intentó animar Eo.

Isaac asintió agachando la mirada. Desde hacía mucho, sólo por la amistad y confianza que se tenían, él le había pedido a Kanon que no se metiera con Sorrento. Contra todo pronóstico, y a pesar de la calentura perpetua del gemelo, Kanon continuaba manteniendo su palabra.

—Supongo que tengo buena suerte... por ser amigo de Kanon —musitó.

Eo miró con extrañeza a Isaac, pero decidió ignorar su repentino desánimo. Con un codazo flojo en el costado, lo invitó a darle otra vuelta al parque, a la vez que se puso de pie. Isaac sonrió y sin dudarlo le siguió la marcha a su amigo, mientras charlaban de cómo conquistar a Pharaoh y Sorrento.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Tenma y Sui se encontraban en el dormitorio del primero. Hacía media hora habían regresado del cementerio, y durante ese tiempo, el silencio entre ellos era pesado. Tenma aún se negaba aceptar que Seiya ya no volvería a casa, le dolía en demasía imaginar a su hermanito encerrado en un cajón oscuro y solitario.

Youma procuraba mantener el porte y ánimo en alto, para no hundir a su primogénito. Del mismo modo, tenía la necesidad imperiosa de estar pegado a él las veinticuatro horas del día. El temor de perderlo era demasiado grande. Aunque hubiese querido volver a casa con los chicos, en su despacho tenía varias reuniones y demandas por atender, por lo que en contra de su voluntad dejó a los chicos solos. Tenma y Sui disponían de la casa.

—Amor, sé que es difícil, pero... tienes que seguir adelante. Estoy seguro que a Seiya no le gustaría verte tan triste —murmuró Sui, a la vez que lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Tenma sonrió melancólico. Escuchar el nombre de su hermano estrujaba su corazón.

—Pídeme cualquier otra cosa, menos eso. Ahora mismo no puedo mostrarme feliz ni conforme con lo que pasó... sólo tengo la tristeza —musitó con tono apagado.

Apenas dos días atrás enterró a Seiya. En ese período, descubrió que el tiempo era relativo. Por ratos sentía que había pasado una eternidad, y por momentos, tenía la impresión que era muy poco tiempo.

Suspirando Sui le dio un beso en el cuello, antes de aspirar su aroma. Comprendía a su novio, o al menos intentaba hacerlo, pero era demasiado doloroso verlo tan desanimado. Para él, Tenma era sinónimo de alegría, diversión y entusiasmo. En ese momento, del muchacho castaño no quedaba nada de aquello, era como si le hubieran arrancado esas hermosas cualidades que lo enamoraron.

Sin perder la actitud cariñosa ni el tono dulce, Sui continuó mimando a Tenma, murmurando palabras de aliento con la esperanza de, al menos, distraerlo de la profunda tristeza. Quería espantar su tribulación, y la única forma que encontró, fue demostrándole su apoyo incondicional y amor infinito.

Gracias a su esfuerzo y perseverancia, Tenma se relajó entre sus brazos, correspondiendo con torpeza a algunos de sus besos y delicadas caricias, recordando todo lo que había extrañado de Sui. Después de meses de paciente espera, por fin lo tenía a su lado, aunque tristemente las circunstancias no eran las idóneas. Soñó y anheló tanto con volver a estar al lado de Sui, que le daba temor pensar que su presencia era solo un sueño.

¡Cuán injusta era la vida! Había recuperado a su gran amor, pero a cambio perdió a su hermano.


	39. Capítulo 38 — Meeting the Family of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo y Camus tienen un gran problema por culpa de Hyoga, al final Milo decide seguir con sus propios asuntos. Mitsumasa Kido tiene un gran disgusto con su nieto, debido a que lo descubre haciendo algo inapropiado. En consecuencia decide castigarlo.
> 
> Gracias a la sugerencia de Defteros, Ikki se ve obligado a presentar a su novio a la familia en una cena especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> El capítulo contiene maltrato familiar, lenguaje vulgar y uso indebido de narcóticos (drogas). Si este tipo de lecturas no son de tu agrado, te recomiendo discreción y saltar la tercera parte.

 

 

 

Milo hizo chirriar los molares, segundos antes de impactar su puño contra la puerta de su dormitorio. Decir que estaba molesto, frustrado y con ganas de asesinar a alguien era poco.

Desde el miércoles la rabia hervía en su sangre a cada minuto del día, y todo, por culpa de su genio impulsivo.

Cuando recibió el mensaje privado con imágenes y enlaces de la cuenta de Camus, quiso ignorarlo, pero al ver al francés abrazado a un pelirrojo insípido, el desencanto y la curiosidad se instalaron en su ser. Esa tarde Milo hizo lo que, hasta ese momento, no se le había ocurrido hacer: espiar y revisar a detalle la cuenta de facebook de Camus. Saltar a la rabia fue demasiado fácil.

Molesto como estaba, no dudó en ir a buscar a Camus para pedirle explicaciones. No fue un reclamo como tal, simplemente quería saber quién era ese fulano tan empalagoso, y qué tipo de relación tenían. Sin embargo, la actitud y respuesta de Camus, en lugar de ayudarle terminaron por encabronarlo más.

—Eso no es tu asunto, Milo —siseó con tono gélido, a la defensiva, segundos antes de coger su móvil y toquetear el aparato.

Milo iba a protestar, porque al menos, quería saber si lo suyo era algo serio o un simple juego pasajero. Prefería las cosas claras, sin medias tintas. Rápidamente, Camus le mostró el móvil, para que verificara que lo había bloqueado.

—Esto te enseñará a ocupar tu tiempo en algo mejor, en lugar de revisar mi perfil y el de mis contactos, Milo.

—¿Eso es todo? —inquirió con una sonrisa arrogante.

—No, no es todo. Entiende que no quiero que vuelvas a fastidiarme, ni mucho menos a acosar a Sturt.

Camus estaba igual de enfadado que Milo, ya que hasta ese momento, descubrió quién fue el imbécil que, una semana atrás, denunció la cuenta de su amigo.

—El tipo ese y tú, no valen ni un segundo de mi sagrado tiempo —espetó con tono ácido. Milo giró sobre su eje y se alejó de la puerta para abordar su Ferrari.

Desde entonces, Milo no tenía noticias de Camus. No había querido llamarlo, porque ni de coña pensaba rebajarse y arrastrarse por él, pero le molestaba que el francés resultara ser todo lo contrario a lo que aparentaba en el instituto. Aquello dolía, su orgullo y ego terminaron con rasguños graves.

Él que estaba acostumbrado; junto a Saga y Kanon; a ser perseguido por su séquito de  _fans,_  no podía ni quería creer que eso le había ocurrido. Bufando, optó por buscar su móvil.

No ganaba nada lamentándose por aquello.

—¿Estás ocupado, primor? —canturreó de buen talante en cuanto Aphrodite le respondió.

Riendo entre dientes por la respuesta ocurrente de su buen amigo, se dejó caer en la cama y charló un rato más.

—Tengo ganas de jugar un rato. ¿Te animas? —La respuesta afirmativa, le hizo sonreír con picardía y le levantó los ánimos.

Sin dilación ambos chicos quedaron de juntarse en el motel que, desde que conoció a Camus, había dejado de visitar. Era momento de retomar sus viejas costumbres y reanudar su relación con Aphrodite.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Ese viernes por la tarde, Ikki se retorcía la oreja libre de piercings compulsivamente, enrollando y desenrollando el suave cartílago sin cuidado alguno. Sufría ese tic cada vez que estaba nervioso, y en ese momento, estaba a un paso de sufrir un colapso.

Estaba a pocas horas de presentar a Radamanthys como su novio.

Tan solo imaginar la reacción de Aspros, los gemelos y su hermano, le provocaba una sensación de vacío en el estómago acompañada de náuseas. Aquello no podía salir bien de ninguna manera. Estaba seguro que, en unas cuantas horas, tendrían una masacre en su casa.

_¿Cómo le haría para limpiar la escena del crimen?_

En esos momentos se lamentaba profundamente por confiarle su secreto a Defteros. Y es que la noche anterior, a su queridísimo papi se le ocurrió invadir su dormitorio; cuando él ya estaba perdido entre las cobijas; para soltar la bomba.

—Pikito, aprovechando que mañana todos tenemos parte de la tarde libre, haremos una cena especial. Me parece que es apropiada para que presentes a tu novio —anunció de buen talante, segundos antes de darle las buenas noches y salir tranquilamente.

Ikki se quiso morir, bueno no tanto así.

Primero, le costó mucho trabajo procesar lo que su padre le había informado (ordenado de forma sutil). Luego, quiso gritar y darse de golpes en la cabeza. No hizo nada de eso. Resignado, optó por darle la buena nueva a Radamanthys.

Ikki deseó con todo su corazón que el oficial le diera una negativa, algo así como un: "lo siento, pero no puedo perder mi tiempo con esas chorradas" o "tengo demasiado trabajo y cosas más importantes por resolver, que ir a tu estúpida cena. Olvídate de eso".  
  
Pero no, Radamanthys respondió su brevísima llamada con calma, y para colmo, la finalizó de la misma forma con un: "Entiendo. No te preocupes, Funki Punky, mañana estaré en tu casa a las seis de la tarde".

Fue entonces que Ikki sí quiso morirse. En lugar de eso, maldijo a Radamanthys por ser tan idiota y a Aiacos por sus estúpidas ideas.

Suspirando al recordar esa noche fatídica, perdió la mirada en la pantalla de la enorme televisión, como si en verdad estuviera viendo algún programa entretenido.

—¿Qué haces, Enano? —preguntó Kanon, antes de sentarse a su lado. Segundos después, Saga y Kagaho hicieron acto de presencia, acomodándose cada uno en un sillón.

—Mirando un programa estúpido —murmuró distraído. Kagaho alzó la ceja.

—Ikki... la televisión está apagada —aclaró Saga.

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces y, luego de comprobar que lo dicho era cierto, suspiró con pesadez antes de frotarse la nariz con la palma de su diestra.

—Estás nervioso —apuntó Kagaho, señalando con descaro la oreja enrojecida.

Ikki negó, cubriendo la misma con algunos rizos de su cabello y volvió a suspirar. Segundos después alcanzó a escuchar a Kanon, cuando le dijo que a ese paso iba a terminar desinflado. Él no entendió a qué iba el comentario, tampoco preguntó. En respuesta, soltó otro maldito suspiro.

—Pikito, ve a arreglarte para tu cita. Tus hermanos ya están listos. —Le gritó Defteros desde la cocina.

Ikki se hundió en el sofá, y de soslayo miró a sus hermanos. Era verdad. Los tres lucían conjuntos casuales, pero elegantes, cada uno manteniendo intacto el estilo que los caracterizaba. Y él... él cargaba un bóxer de abuelito y una camiseta vieja de lo más cómoda.

—¿Qué cita?

El menor no supo quien preguntó, y él mismo se preguntó si era buena idea ponerlos sobre aviso. Quizás así el impacto no era tan grande..., o también cabía la posibilidad que los tres enfermos se armaran hasta los dientes para esperar a su estúpido dizque novio.

—Hoy viene a cenar mi novio. —Las palabras escaparon a medio masticar, en un hilo de voz que apenas fue audible para los tres muchachos.

—¿Quien viene? —Kanon abrió los ojos hasta lo imposible.

—¿Tu novio viene a cenar? —Saga puso cara de: "no te creo ni lo que respiras".

—¿Cual novio? —Kagaho empezó a emanar mala vibra.

Ikki rodó los ojos.

—Hoy les presentaré a mi novio. Es Radamanthys... el oficial Wadlow. Ustedes ya lo conocen, fue el que nos interrogó en el insti —murmuró enfurruñado, con su mejor cara de codo.

—Radamanthys es tu novio. —Saga parpadeó varias veces. Seguía sin creerle ni lo que se comía.

—Eres novio del oficial Wadlow. —Kanon continuaba con los ojos abiertos cual lechuza.

—¡¿Cómo que Radamanthys es tu novio?! —Kagaho ladró con rabia.

—¡Maldita sea!, ¡dejen de repetir lo que digo! —gritó exasperado.

—¡No puedes tener novio, eres demasiado joven! —bramó de vuelta Kagaho.

—¡Además ese tipo es viejo! —respaldó Saga.

Kagaho fingió toser, recordando que Aiacos también le llevaba varios años de diferencia.

—¡Sí, él podría ser tu padre!... ¡O tu abuelo! —aseguró Kanon. Kagaho volvió a toser.

—¡Apenas me lleva doce... casi trece años! ¡No me jodan, payasos! —Ikki gritó dando un golpe al sillón.

—Existen personas que han tenido hijos a los doce o trece —argumentó Kanon, aunque no estaba seguro de eso. Ikki, Kagaho y Saga lo vieron con incredulidad.

El menor negó varias veces, porque no sabía si eso era posible. Además tampoco es como si él tuviera doce años. Irritado se frotó el rostro con ambas palmas de las manos, mientras sus hermanos seguían despotricando contra Radamanthys y su supuesto noviazgo.

—Entiende que no es apropiado para ti, Peque —determinó Kagaho.

—Yo no lo reconozco como parte de mi familia. No acepto esto, no estoy de acuerdo y jamás lo haré —aseguró Kanon, todo ofendido e indignado.

—¿Dónde está su moral? ¿Es que no tiene principios? ¡Tú eres un niñito! —chilló Kagaho.

—¡Que no soy un niñito! —gritó Ikki completamente ofendido.

—¡Te quiere chupar toda la inocencia! —exclamó Saga haciendo reír a Kanon, que pensó en otra cosa. En ese momento le puso nombre al pene de Ikki.

—¡No me quiere chupar nada!

—¡No apuestes! ¡Seguro te quiere chupar hasta la sombra! —Sin poder evitarlo, al recordar todo lo que Radamanthys ya le había chupado, Ikki se sonrojó con violencia.

—¡¿Ya pensaste en la ceja?! ¡Su ceja da miedo y seguro tiene vida propia!... imagínate que tengas un hijo con una ceja así —atacó Kanon.

Ikki no tenía en claro si lo apropiado era reír, llorar o enfadarse más. Lo que sus primos y hermano le gritaban, tenía tan poco o nada de sentido. Afortunadamente, Defteros entró a la sala alertado por el escándalo. Le bastó dar un par de órdenes para que todos se calmaran, dejaran el asunto por la paz, y de inmediato le ordenó a Ikki ir a vestirse. El menor obedeció sin chistar.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes?... deberían apoyar a su hermano menor, pero en lugar de eso, sólo lo ahuyentan —murmuró mirando con seriedad a cada uno—. El novio de Ikki vendrá, y ustedes se portarán bien.

Al ver a los tres adolescentes asentir, Defteros salió de la sala para regresar a la cocina, donde Aspros se tronchaba por la risa incontrolable. Había escuchado parte de la "amena charla" de sus retoños. Obviamente, desde que Defteros se enteró, ya le había hablado a su pareja del noviazgo de Ikki.

—¿En verdad crees que vale la pena ese tipo? —inquirió Aspros mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño.

—Por su bien... espero que sí. —Defteros suspiró.

La cena era para conocer de primera mano a Radamanthys, y determinar si les agradaba o no.

—Más le vale —siseó sosteniendo un cuchillo de carnicero.   
  
Defteros alzó la ceja, haciendo nota mental que debía esconder los cuchillos y objetos cortopunzantes antes que llegara el oficial.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Geki se encontraba en la amplia biblioteca, aprovechando que no había nadie más. Le agradaba el lugar por una simple razón: era de los más silenciosos y apartados de la mansión. Con su típica pesadez, se dejó caer en la butaca del escritorio, luego de colocar sobre el mismo un espejo redondo y pulcro. Sonriendo de lado, buscó en el bolsillo de su camisa una de las bolsitas que cargaba encima, las cuales había ido a comprar hacía pocas horas. Luego de eso, puso a un lado su billetera.

Su dealer de confianza le prometió el mejor producto.

Con dedos trémulos por la ansiedad, el muchacho vació el contenido de la bolsita en el espejo, y con su tarjeta de crédito acomodó el montoncito de polvo blanco en tres líneas dispares, consiguiendo una más larga que las otras dos. Geki sintió un cosquilleo en la yema de sus dedos junto al sudor frío que impregnó sus manos, a la vez que se aceleraba su pulso por la anticipación. Echaba en falta aquello. No se consideraba un adicto como tal, pero reconocía que la cocaína se había vuelto indispensable en su vida.

Como si se tratase de un ritual sagrado, Geki hizo un tubito delgado el billete más nuevo que encontró, y sin dilación; tras introducir un extremo en una de sus fosas nasales; se inclinó presionando la otra, dispuesto a inhalar esa pequeña porción de falsa y efímera felicidad. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en su propio reflejo, que por un momento le pareció distorsionado, irreal, atentos a las inexistentes expresiones genuinas que pocas veces se dignaba a dibujar.

Una tras otra desaparecieron las líneas, al paso del billete sucio, dejando en su lugar apenas un leve residuo del narcótico esparcido. Tosiendo, por el sabor agrio que recorrió su garganta y selló sus papilas, el chico echó la cabeza hacia atrás, esnifando con fuerza para quitarse la sensación anterior. Geki cerró los ojos, esperando con calma a que la sensación de euforia y bienestar tocaran su puerta.

Aquello en verdad era fuerte. Su dealer no lo decepcionó.

Con descuido, lanzó el billete aún enrollado en el espejo, y se quedó así, en apariencia relajado. Por momentos esnifaba por la incomodidad, obligándose a frotar su nariz con los nudillos, sin darse cuenta que la comezón era por culpa de la hemorragia nasal que empezó a sufrir.

Conservar la felicidad al alcance de sus dedos era tan sencillo. Tener a quien fuera a su disposición, le daba la deliciosa sensación de poder. Disponer de dinero ilimitado, era lo mejor que podía disfrutar, pero nada se comparaba con el bienestar que le otorgaba la cocaína. Era una mezcla de exaltación, fortaleza y euforia. Durante su consumo se sentía capaz de dominar al mundo, de aplastar la cabeza de quien fuera. Se sentía como un Dios.

Mientras esperaba a que el " _high_ " se hiciera dueño de su sistema, a tientas buscó la cajetilla de cigarrillos en su chaqueta. Geki encendió de inmediato el pitillo, disfrutando del latigazo de la nicotina, mezclado con el sabor de la coca. Sus pupilas empezaban a dilatarse, poco a poco el estado de alerta se hacía más poderoso, y también la idea de que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Perezoso continuó allí, paladeando con tranquilidad sus vicios, hasta que alguien irrumpió en la biblioteca. Geki no lo escuchó llegar, por lo que no fue capaz de esquivar siquiera la potente bofetada que lo desorientó por un instante.

—¡Maldito vago bueno para nada! —bramó con rabia el patriarca de la familia Kido.

Geki masculló una maldición, sobándose apenas donde recibió el golpe. Su mirada resentida se posó en su abuelo, reprochando en silencio aquella acción. Hubiera querido golpearlo, pero tres de los guardaespaldas del viejo estaban a pocos pasos de allí, prestos a intervenir de ser necesario.

—Eres igual a la porquería de tu padre, tan inútil como él... mira que ni siquiera fue capaz de abortarte como era debido —murmuró con rencor y odio arraigado.

El viejo Kido observó el espejo y el billete enrollado, adivinando al instante lo que su nieto acababa de hacer. No era ningún idiota; en su momento; también soportó ese tipo de estupideces por parte de su único hijo, el padre de Geki.

—Eres la peor mierda que existe, una carga desgraciada, un parásito que se ha aferrado a mi vida como una lapa. ¡Intentaron abortarte! Y mírate... sigues aquí, fastidiando con tu sucia existencia y vicios asquerosos —espetó dándole una patada en el muslo próximo.

Mitsumasa estaba realmente enfurecido. Le hastiaba la sola presencia de su nieto, el verse obligado a mantenerlo por no tener a nadie más a quien heredar su fortuna. Odiaba que fuera tan vago, cínico, perezoso y desobligado. Geki era todo lo contrario a él, quien desde joven trabajó hombro a hombro con su difunto padre.

—Olvídate del auto, las tarjetas de crédito y del dinero. A partir de este momento, no dispones de nada. Con darte de comer, estudios y un techo donde dormir, es más que suficiente —sentenció con severidad.

Quizás era un castigo que debió darle desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Geki apretó los molares y los puños, maldiciendo en su mente al viejo desgraciado. Lo odiaba con toda su alma. Su abuelo siempre le hizo la vida miserable. Desde que tenía memoria, lo recordaba siempre igual: la misma mirada de desprecio, malos tratos e insultos constantes. Cuando su padre murió, por accidente, en una balacera, el odio del viejo déspota se manifestó con mayor potencia.

Sin añadir nada más, y casi temblando de la rabia, Mitsumasa abandonó el estudio. Para el empresario japonés era decepcionante saber que Geki, jamás sería capaz de continuar con sus empresas. Su imperio no tenía futuro.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Radamanthys se dio un golpe flojo en la frente, intentando con ello controlar los nervios. Se veía tranquilo, en apariencia estaba controlado como siempre; sin embargo; la sensación de vacío en su estómago, las manos frías y los zumbidos inventados en su cabeza, eran clara señal de que estaba de los nervios.

_¡Sólo era una puta cena!_

El oficial repitió la exclamación en su mente una y otra vez, como si se tratase de un mantra sagrado. Exasperado con él mismo, se miró al espejo por quinta ocasión. Bufó frustrado. El conjunto elegido era demasiado feo, por decir poco.

—Pareces vagabundo con sarna, hermanito —canturreó Mine.

Su hermano menor era su confidente, cómplice y mejor amigo. Por esas razones, recurrió a él para pedir socorro. Por supuesto que Mine no dudó en cerrar temprano su clínica veterinaria, y correr para ir a ayudar a Radamanthys, su hermano favorito.

Mine era apenas dos años menor que él. El chico era de aspecto andrógino, bajito de estatura (1.75 m.), pálida piel, grandes ojos caobas, larga melena caoba que siempre llevaba en trenzas vendadas y una sonrisa encantadora. Todo un prospecto. Su mayor peculiaridad era su carácter y personalidad. Siempre se mostraba amable, atento y jovial; aunque cuando se le provocaba; era el mismísimo demonio en persona.

El profesor Cid, su pareja, daba fe de ello.

Desde que llegó el castaño de personalidad juguetona, la pasaba en grande gracias al espectáculo. Radamanthys ya lo había puesto al día de los pormenores del asunto, y él se encontraba encantado y emocionado por igual. No importaba que el noviazgo fuera de mentira, se notaba que Radamanthys estaba entusiasmado como nunca antes.

—¿Cuándo conoceré a tu novio?

—Jamás.

—Eres un egoísta. No pienso robártelo, sólo quiero conocer a  _La Cosita_. —Radamanthys lo ignoró.

Por sexta ocasión, y mucho más molesto que en las anteriores, se perdió en el walking closet para buscar un modelito que no le hiciera lucir como un pedófilo, vagabundo, asesino serial o payaso de poca monta. Todos según la opinión de Mine.

—Ya te dije que ponerte —gritó tendido en la cómoda cama.

—No pienso disfrazarme de puberto. ¡Es ridículo! —Su hermano menor tenía ideas extrañas.

Luego de quince minutos de ardua búsqueda, optó por algo casual, cómodo y a la vez elegante. En ese rato descubrió, con algo de asombro, que era mucho más fanático de los blazer de lo que se creía. Tenía demasiados.

—Te ves perfecto —halagó su hermanito con los pulgares en alto.

—Soy perfecto.

Mine rodó los ojos, mas no lo contradijo. Para él sus hermanos eran perfectos, sobre todo Radamanthys.

—¿Cómo es él?... sólo me has dicho que tiene quince años —indagó muriendo por la curiosidad.

—Deja de insistir... que no te diré nada más —masculló. Radamanthys terminó de acicalarse y bajó al estudio a toda prisa, seguido de Mine, que siguió dando lata con las preguntas.

Al llegar, Radamanthys se estrelló contra otro conflicto.

—¿Qué piensas llevar de presente? —Mine preguntó con seriedad, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

_No había pensado en esa maldita idea._

El menor, al ver la cara de Radamanthys, soltó un gritito de asombro con ambas manos apoyadas en sus mejillas. Su hermano era tan tonto y despistado.

—Por cortesía debes llevar algo para tus suegros. Una botella de vino es una excelente opción —aleccionó con el índice en alto y los ojos cerrados—. Y también debes llevarle algo a tu novio.

Eso era perfecto, su cava estaba bien surtida, así que por ese lado no tenía problemas. El lío, era con su pequeño novio.

—No sé qué darle a Ikki —confesó frotándose la frente con la palma.

—Un ramo de flores —soltó al instante.

—El mocoso me las lanzará a la cara —aseguró. Ya había descubierto que el muchachito no era de detalles de ese tipo, y él aún no sabía que a Ikki le encantaban las flores.

—Chocolates, todo el mundo ama los chocolates —apostó Mine.

—Muy trillado.

—¿Joyas?

Radamanthys negó con seriedad. Estaba casi seguro que terminaría con ellas perdidas en el ano. Ikki no las usaba.

—¿Ropa?... todo el mundo la usa... —murmuró con obviedad. Una bufanda, guantes o cualquier otra prenda eran buena opción, según su criterio.

—Ni que fuera mi hijo.

Mine rodó los ojos por la respuesta. Su hermano se complicaba demasiado.

—Me dijiste que le gustan los videojuegos —tentó.

—Funky Punky tiene una enorme colección...

—¿Un libro?..., ya sabes quienes son sus autores favoritos. —Mine se alzó de hombros. A su gusto, su cuñado alias  _La Cosita_ , era sencillo.

—Lo mismo que con los juegos.

—Entonces fóllatelo en la puerta —murmuró ya irritado y un tanto irónico.

—Seguro mis suegros me castran... ¡Ya sé! Un muñeco de felpa —resolvió animado.

—Eso es peor que las flores y los chocolates. —Mine lo miró con las cejas en alto mientras negaba.

—Si, pero si me lo tira en la cara, no me va a doler —explicó usando lógica apabullante.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo es  _La Cosita_?

—No te haces una idea...

Mine lo miró sorprendido. En verdad quería conocer a su cuñado.

Con las ideas en claro, Radamanthys fue a la cava por un par de botellas de vino bien escogidas, uno tinto de las mejores cosechas y un vino blanco, y salió de la casa mirando la hora. Iba a tiempo.

—Buena suerte con la cita. Si tienes alguna duda o no sabes que hacer, mándame un mensaje, te juro que voy a tener el móvil adherido a la oreja —dijo Mine antes de llenarle las mejillas de besos y empujarlo hacia el auto—. ¡Te estaré esperando!

Radamanthys sonrió por el apoyo de su hermano, y salió a toda prisa. Por el camino pasó a comprar el maldito muñeco, y lo maldijo hasta la muerte, porque al estúpido vendedor se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta que le pudrió la existencia, le engusanó las entrañas y le amargó el rato.

—Necesito un muñeco de felpa —respondió cuando el chico se plantó a su lado y le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda. Por supuesto que necesitaba ayuda, no sabía qué demonios regalarle a su novio.

—Es para su hijo, ¿verdad?... le recomiendo estos, son los más populares. —Señaló un escaparate con muñecos simplones de Adventure Time—. A los nenitos de ahora les encantan —remató con su ridícula sonrisa ensayada.

Radamanthys quiso golpearlo y meterle cada uno de los muñecos por el culo.

—Quiero un maldito Snoopy —masculló tragándose la rabia.

Ese fue el primer personaje que vio, y tuvo la suerte de identificar. Ni de coña aceptaría las sugerencias de ese imbécil redomado.

Varios minutos después, con mala cara, salió cargando un adorable Snoopy que abrazaba a Woodstock. No quiso que lo envolvieran, así que optó por un simple lazo color rojo. Su seguridad seguía siendo prioridad. Si al salvaje de su novio se le ocurría tirárselo en la cara, el peluche no lo dañaría.

A medida que avanzaba, la sensación de nervios cobró fuerza, hasta que enterró en el olvido la rabia que lo carcomía. Esa era su primer cita oficial para conocer suegros y cuñados. Nunca antes se tomó la molestia de tener una relación con nadie, en primer lugar porque no tenía tiempo (ese era su mejor argumento), y en segundo lugar; y lo más importante; por sus gustos tan selectivos.

Maldijo el tiempo perdido. Hasta ese día, le dio la razón a Mine. Su hermano menor siempre le sugirió intentar algo con quien fuera, tan solo para que probara y no terminara empolvado, según su opinión. Bufando recordó que debía quitarle el sonido al móvil. Seguramente Mine se la pasaría enviándole mensajes.

Con su mejor cara; luego de estacionar, mirarse en el espejo retrovisor y batallar con los presentes; Radamanthys se paró frente al gran portón de reja. Se sentía estúpido. Llevaba las manos ocupadas con las botellas de vino y el enorme Snoopy. Picotear el timbre con la nariz o la lengua, parecía ser su única alternativa. No tuvo que llegar a ese extremo, para su fortuna Ikki apareció vagando por la grava y se acercó a abrir el portón.

El chico abrió los ojos hasta lo imposible, y con descaro, lo barrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Intentó reprimir la sonrisa, aunque no lo consiguió del todo. El detalle del Snoopy se lo ganó por completo ya que no lo esperaba. Por su cuenta, Radamanthys se quedó mudo. Ikki estaba vestido casual, llevaba las gafas y el pelo bien peinado, sostenido en una coleta graciosa. Se veía guapo.

—Dioses... pareces proxeneta adicto al crack en plena rehabilitación —murmuró el adolescente cuando reaccionó.

—También me da gusto verte —masculló irritado y más que nada ofendido, segundos antes de estrellarle el Snoopy en el pecho y cara. Al notarlo molesto, Ikki soltó una risa cristalina que estaba lejos de ser burlona.

—Es mi forma de decirte que te ves bien, Pataki idiota —aclaró en un susurro, abrazando con discreción a su peluche. Era tan esponjoso y suave—. Y gracias... adoro a Snoopy, es mi favorito de siempre.

—También te ves bien... pareces ratón de biblioteca —murmuró divertido, dándose un enorme diez por atinarle con el regalo.

Antes que el chico le dedicara otra barbaridad, se inclinó para darle un casto beso en los labios, que al paso de los segundos aumentó de intensidad. Con una pequeña sonrisa, ambos ingresaron, al recordar que la familia de los " _Locos Adams_ " los esperaba en la sala.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

—¿Por qué Ikki fue a abrir la puerta? Al menos hubiera esperado a que el mamarracho ese tocara el timbre... ¡Parece urgido! —masculló Kagaho, de muy mal humor.

—Es verdad. Le está dando demasiada importancia al tipejo —concedió Saga, cruzándose de brazos.

El mayor de los gemelos, aún no sabía que su querido primo tenía una aventura amorosa con Aiacos. Según Saga, Kagaho debía encontrar la forma de volver a conquistar a Ikki. Estaba encaprichado con esa parejita.

—Su novio trae las manos ocupadas, lo vimos desde aquí —explicó Defteros con la paciencia infinita que gastaba cuando se trataba de sus retoños.

De hecho, gracias a la vista que les otorgaba la ventana y la reja del portón, Defteros y Aspros alcanzaron a mirar a Radamanthys cuando bajó del vehículo y se lió al cargar con el peluche y algo más. Fue Defteros quien le sugirió a Ikki que fuera a abrirle la puerta.

—¿Y por qué tardan tanto en entrar? —inquirió Kanon, un tanto enfurruñado—. Seguro el estúpido ese le está metiendo mano al Enano.

Aspros gruñó afilando la mirada de forma peligrosa, pues la sola idea lo encabronó en segundos. Defteros miró severamente a Kanon, para que no soltara ese tipo de idioteces frente a su pareja, y negó. Él también estaba de los nervios porque Ikki y Radamanthys no entraban. Pero prefirió pensar que ambos eran una especie de caracoles que recorrían el camino de la grava hasta la casa con lentitud irritante. Sí, eso debía ser.

Un par de minutos después, la pareja del momento hizo acto de presencia. Todos en la sala tenían gestos serios, poco amigables, lo que consiguió poner nerviosos a los recién llegados.

—Henm... papis, Kagaho, Kanon y Saga... les presento a mi novio. Se llama Radamanthys Wadlow —balbuceó Ikki con la mirada puesta en la cabeza de su Snoopy.

—Ya lo conocemos —murmuró Aspros, quien de inmediato se puso de pie con actitud intimidante.

Cuando lo vieron acercarse, todos los presentes pensaron que Aspros iba a golpear al oficial. Ikki pasó saliva apretando los labios; Saga, Kanon y Kagaho; se dispusieron a aplaudir y Defteros se preparó dispuesto a detener a su pareja, pero el gemelo simplemente tendió la mano para saludar como correspondía.

—Bienvenido, señor Wadlow, pase adelante y siéntase cómodo. —Radamanthys correspondió al saludo y apretón de manos, pensando que lo último era una dulce ironía.

Suspirando por la leve tranquilidad del instante, Ikki procedió a presentar apropiadamente (por segunda ocasión) a su hermano y primos, luego de que Radamanthys entregara las botellas de vino y saludara a un cordial Defteros. Ikki y Radamanthys se acomodaron en uno de los sofás, e iniciaron una charla " _amena_ " con la familia.

Mientras platicaban, Aspros y el resto, se dedicaron a analizar, escanear y evaluar a detalle al pedófilo. Entre tanto, Radamanthys hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no recordar el vídeo donde Kagaho y Kanon follaban en una orgía como animales, o peor aún, las fotografías del pene de su cuñado. Aquello era tan incómodo.

—¿Y siempre te han gustado los quinceañeros,  _Rada_? —preguntó Saga con toda la mala intención del mundo.

Radamanthys apretó los molares; más que por la pregunta, por su forma de llamarlo; en verdad odiaba que le dijeran Rada a secas.

—No, esto solo me ha pasado con Ikki. Él, me robó el corazón... es un chico muy especial y adorable —respondió con seriedad, impidiendo a la perfección que una sonrisa cínica se dibujara en sus labios.

—Yo creo que para el amor no hay edad —murmuró Ikki, en un intento por salvar el rumbo de la conversación.

Kagaho quiso abrir la boca, para preguntarle por la moralidad del oficial, pero recordó a Aiacos y su propio reflejo en el espejo cuando estuvo con él por primera vez. Se preguntó si Radamanthys era igual de salvaje con Ikki.

—Sí, pero el sexo premarital no es apropiado... aunque sea tan rico. —Kanon dijo aquello con una sonrisa coqueta, y todos los presentes lo vieron con cara de: "Mejor no hables".

Contra todo pronóstico, llegaron vivos a la cena.

Como siempre Aspros ocupó el lugar de honor en la mesa, con Defteros a su diestra y Saga a su siniestra por la costumbre. Al lado de Saga estaba Kanon y a su lado Kagaho. Radamanthys e Ikki estaban al lado de Defteros.

Para cuando el muchacho de servicio sirvió la cena, Radamanthys estaba a un paso de enloquecer gracias a los comentarios desacertados de Kanon, la mala vibra de Saga y las miradas de odio de Kagaho. Aspros milagrosamente estaba calmado, odiaba a Radamanthys, pero al igual que Defteros, vio a Caín y a Bennu en la pareja.

—No sé porque trajiste vino. Ikki no bebe licor, aún es un niño. —Soltó Kagaho.

—Es verdad. Además eso solo se le ofrece a los chicos cuando se tiene planeado propasarse con ellos —argumentó Saga, estirando el brazo hasta lo imposible con la intención de quitarle la copa al menor. No lo consiguió.

—Es un exquisito Chardonnay... y no creo que una copa lo embriague —murmuró Radamanthys mientras cortaba su filete.

—Yo no necesito de una copa de vino para follarme a quien se me antoje... eso solo lo hacen los perdedores. —Kanon le sonrió a Radamanthys y le guiñó un ojo.

Kagaho y Saga empezaron a reír.

—Y yo creo que no deberías usar ese tipo de lenguaje enfrente de tu primito... recuerda que  _aún es un niño_  —respondió irónico, pincelando una sonrisa burlona.

—Peque, tápate las orejas, nosotros vamos a tener una charla de adultos —ordenó Kagaho.

—¡Dejen de tratarme como a un jodido niño, estúpidos chancros vivientes! —gritó Ikki tirándole la servilleta hecha un gurruño a su hermano.

—El vocabulario, Pikito —comentó Defteros, mirando con una sonrisa dulzona al mencionado.

—Piki, ya te he dicho que no debes decirle chancro a las personas, a algunos no les gusta eso —murmuró Aspros con total tranquilidad.

En ese instante Radamanthys descubrió que, contrario a lo que creía, a Ikki no lo regañaban sin importar las barbaridades que dijera o hiciera (salvo cuando en verdad se excedía). De hecho, a ninguno de los adolescentes. Allí comprendió el motivo de sus comportamientos, vocabulario y demás. Pensó que ese puñado de críos sufrirían hasta la muerte con sus padres.

—¿Pero por qué solo me regañan a mi? —Ikki se quejó haciendo un puchero. Radamanthys alzó una ceja, pensando que aquello estaba lejos de ser un regaño.

—Porque eres el más pequeño. —Se burló Kanon, acto seguido miró a Radamanthys—. Volviendo al tema de los adultos. ¿Alguna vez has grabado una película porno?

El oficial estuvo a un paso de escupir el vino, Saga se dio una palmada en el rostro, Kagaho se atragantó con el pan, Ikki se quedó congelado con el tenedor a centímetros de la boca y Aspros y Defteros negaron despacio.

—Kanon, eso no se le pregunta a nadie —" _regañaron"_  sus padres.

—Nessy, eres un idiota... no todos tienen tu pasatiempo —dijo Ikki, antes de llevarse la comida a la boca.

—Ese no es mi pasatiempo, es el de Saga. Él, sí tiene una gran colección de vídeos porno de cada uno de sus polvos —rebatió con total frescura.

—¡Kanon, deja de ventilar mis secretos!

—No es ningún secreto. Todo mundo sabe eso... hasta eres popular en pornhub y tienes un montón de logros alcanzados —soltó Kanon, señalando a su hermano con el tenedor.

—Si en esas estamos, contaré de la vez que se te quedó atorado el pene en la aspiradora —amenazó Saga con tono triunfal. Kanon se sonrojó y sus padres suspiraron.

—Así que fuiste tú quien arruinó la aspiradora —dijo Defteros mientras picoteaba su ensalada.

—¡Les juro que fue un accidente!

—No me digas. Fue algo así de: ibas caminando con el pene al aire, te tropezaste y de alguna manera el pene quedó atrapado en la aspiradora. Sí, Nessy, fue un accidente —canturreó Ikki entre risas.

Llegado a ese punto, Radamanthys no sabía si reír, hacerse el sordo o fingir demencia. Esa cena era la más pintoresca de su vida.

—Lo hubieran visto. Ese día, Kanon lloró como bebé cuando le dije que tendrían que amputarle el pene y un testículo —narró Saga, mientras Ikki reía a todo pulmón y sus padres y Kagaho apenas contenían las sonrisas.

—¿Por qué iban a amputarle el testículo? —Atinó a preguntar Radamanthys, con su mejor cara de imbécil.

—Incluí el testículo para asustarlo más —resolvió Saga.

—¡Cállate, Saga!... sino contaré la vez que estabas enloquecido escogiendo pepinos en la nevera —amenazó Kanon.

—Era porque quería una ensalada —gruñó con mala cara.

—Ensalada de pepino con preservativo y aderezada con lubricante... es muy nutritiva —añadió Ikki, haciendo reír con ganas a Kanon.

—¡Sólo le puse el preservativo para ver cómo lucía! —intentó defenderse.

—Saga... te estás hundiendo tú solo —dijo Aspros con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Defteros reía por lo bajo.

Aspros y Defteros estaban acostumbrados a esas charlas, así que lo veían muy normal.

—Sag... solo no intentes ponerle forro a tu ensalada —aconsejó Ikki entre risas.

—Cállate, Enano... si no quieres que le diga a Rada de la vez que te asustaste porque se te perdió la balita vibradora —amenazó Saga.

Kanon soltó una carcajada estruendosa a la vez que le dio varias palmadas a la mesa. Ikki se quedó serio, sonrojado y mirando feo a su primo. Aspros estuvo a punto de ahogarse por el ataque de risa, debido a que estaba bebiendo cuando Saga amenazó, mientras Defteros negaba recordando aquella fatídica noche.

—Ni se te ocurra... —murmuró el menor enfurruñado. Eso ya no le pareció divertido.

—¿No quieres que le diga dónde se quedó bien, pero bien perdida... y encendida?

—Bueno accidentes como el que Pikito sufrió, suceden muy a menudo. He visto muchos de esos casos en el hospital —comentó Aspros a la vez que Defteros asentía.

Kagaho alzó la ceja, y miró a Radamanthys. El rubio escuchaba la curiosa conversación con cara de poker y comía con aparente tranquilidad o posiblemente algo de temor, era difícil adivinar. Sonriendo levemente, Kagaho miró la mesa dispuesta, bien acomodada para la ocasión, y pensó que Aiacos disfrutaría como enano de todo aquello. Al dar un sorbo a su bebida espirituosa; se preguntó, si en primer lugar; Aiacos aceptaría compartir con él como lo estaba haciendo Radamanthys con su hermano.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que quería algo similar para él.


	40. Capítulo 39 — Tell Me A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki planea celebrar el cumpleaños de Radamanthys.

 

 

_Capítulo Especial_

 

El domingo por la tarde, Ikki consiguió permiso para pasarla en la casa de Pharaoh. Eo e Isaac se les unieron, pensando en pasar un rato entretenido. Ir al cine, a los bolos o cualquier otra parte no fue opción, no por la falta de interés, sino por la situación del país. Habían muchas manifestaciones, por lo que sus padres no les dieron ese permiso. Ese detalle no los desanimó, la casa de Pharaoh tenía de todo para entretener a quien fuera.

—¿Quien quiere que lo patee en el Mortal? —Eo sonrió jactancioso. Había llevado su consola y al final decidieron jugar algunas partidas.

A Pharaoh le entretenía ver lo que sucedía en la pantalla, sobre todo cuando el final del enfrentamiento era rematado con una Fatality o Brutality, por lo que estaba conforme al mantenerse lejos del joystick. Isaac e Ikki eran historia aparte, ambos estaban cabreados porque Eo no los había dejado ganar en ninguna contienda.

—No soy tan masoquista —murmuró Isaac, luego de un rato. Suspirando tranquilamente dejó de lado el joystick. Quería conservar una pizca de dignidad.

—Yo no sé qué hacer con PataPat. —Ikki torció los labios y distraído escogió a Scorpio. Le gustaba ese personaje, aunque jugaba mejor con Raiden.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tienes líos con él? —Eo escogió a Subzero porque no lo había usado en todo el rato. Era hora de congelar traseros.

Ikki no respondió, estaba demasiado concentrado con los botones, intentando noquear al personaje de Eo. Pharaoh gusaneó por la alfombra y llamó a gritos a uno de los muchachos del servicio, cuando el chico apareció le pidió otra dotación de botanas, sodas y chocolates.

Isaac se entretuvo mirando el juego, al menos hasta que por el rabillo, miró a la espantosa culebra de Pharaoh deslizarse cerca de la entrada. Por precaución, cruzó ambas piernas en el sillón a la vez que su paranoia aumentó a límites insospechados.

—¡Mierda! —Ikki se quejó al verse muerto y dejó el control a un costado—. Eres un tramposo, si solo me congelas no puedo pelear —reprochó antes de mostrarle la lengua.

—Si supieras jugar, no te congelaría. —Eo alzó un hombro y apagó la consola y el televisor.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa con tu novio? —preguntó Pharaoh, luego de recibir toda la comida chatarra que había ordenado.

Ikki parpadeó antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y asintió. Se le había olvidado responder.

—¡Ah sí!... El martes es su cumpleaños. No sé qué hacer o si debería hacer algo —respondió estirando el brazo para coger un chocolate—. No somos novios de verdad... pero supongo que de cualquier forma, ¿no?

—¿Cualquier forma, qué?

—De cualquier forma debo darle o hacer algo —aclaró.

Eo, Pharaoh e Isaac, asintieron al comprender, e Ikki ya no comentó nada. A partir de ese momento, todos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos mientras comían. Wilsen, la cobra real del egipcio, se deslizó por el lugar con pereza, poniendo a Eo e Isaac nerviosos. Esa era la única razón por la que odiaban ir de visita a la casa de su amigo.

Como cada vez que iban, Pharaoh les aseguró que Wilsen no hacía daño porque era demasiado flojo, pero eso nunca terminaba de convencerlos.

—Llena su auto de post-it de colores con mensajes ñoños. Muchos lo hacen —sugirió Eo, soltando lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Eso es de pésimo gusto —opinó Isaac. Ikki asintió y Pharaoh pensó que era buena idea llenar de notitas su propio auto.

—Envíale un arreglo de flores y chocolates a su trabajo —murmuró el egipcio, quien estaba mimando a Wilsen.

—Es su cumpleaños, no día de San Valentín. —Ikki torció los labios pensando que a Radamanthys no le iban esas cosas.

—Prepara una fiesta sorpresa. —Isaac se alzó de hombros, eso era lo más común en una celebración de ese tipo.

—¿Y a quienes invito a la fiesta? No conozco a sus amigos ni a su familia, además tengo que pedirle permiso a mis papás...

Ikki se detuvo a pensar un poco más en la propuesta de Isaac, total no era tan mala idea, de hecho, era lo que siempre se hacía.

—Si me invitas, yo voy a la fiesta. —Pharaoh alzó la mano, ilusionado con asistir. Le encantaban ese tipo de fiestas, sobre todo cuando sorprendían al festejado. Las caras de susto muchas veces eran increíbles.

—Si Pharaoh va, yo voy. —Se apuntó Eo.

Isaac negó, pensando que esos dos solo serían mal tercio. Aún así decidió apuntarse. Ikki los miró largamente pensando en la idea. Ya tenía tres invitados, sin contarlo a él, eso era suficiente. Sus hermanos no eran opción, esos solo serían sus chaperones.

—¿Me prestan su apartamento? —preguntó por fin.

Isaac puso cara de horror. Pensar en el desorden que dejarían le dio fiaca.

—¡Sí, en su departamento sería genial! —apoyó Pharaoh.

—El departamento es todo tuyo —dispuso Eo sin dudarlo. Isaac quiso ahorcarlo.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron haciendo planes y la lista de todo lo que necesitaban para la dichosa fiesta, siempre ajustándose al presupuesto de Ikki, ya que solo contaba con sus ahorros y aún debía comprar un presente. Pedirle dinero a sus papás para eso no era opción, el regalo era de él, no de sus padres.

Pharaoh ofreció llevar comida, porque eso era indispensable. Eo decidió comprar los globos, serpentinas y gorritos. Isaac ofreció los platos de cartón, vasos y cubiertos, ya que nunca nadie lo ayudaba a lavar la vajilla.

—Bien. Entonces yo compro el pastel y la bebida —concluyó Ikki, totalmente animado.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Radamanthys observó el calendario con harta frustración. El día marcado era martes, y la fecha treinta de octubre. El peor de los días: su cumpleaños.

No le gustaba celebrarlo, porque le recordaba que no se estaba haciendo más joven, por el contrario, era un año mayor. 28 años pesaban demasiado. Afortunadamente su hermano Mine andaba en el extranjero debido a un viaje relámpago de tres días, apoyando a su hermano Morpheo. Sus padres estaban en Viena desde hacía una semana, su segunda luna de miel, según sabía.

Eso le ahorraba absurdas celebraciones con pastel y esas charadas.

En su trabajo se aseguró de no mencionar nada a nadie, así a ningún desgraciado se le ocurría obsequiarle juguetes de bebé, pañales o algún dulce de mazapán. Por esas malditas bromas odiaba estar en la oficina.

Lo único positivo de ese día, era que tenía la oportunidad de sacar a pasear a Ikki, según las reglas que les impusieron sus suegros. Los martes y sábados el adolescente era sólo suyo por un rato.

Radamanthys planeó una cita sencilla y cómoda para ambos. Ir por él a la hora que tenía permitido hacerlo, llevarlo al cine e ir a cenar a un lugar elegante. Una cita usual, pero efectiva. Sin embargo, debido a la cantidad industrial de trabajo que le tocó, se le pasó el tiempo en un parpadeo sin que lo notara siquiera.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Para Ikki aquella mañana fue de las peores, totalmente desalentadora.

Justo a la hora del segundo receso, Isaac se enteró que sus padres habían regresado a la ciudad por unas días, gracias a eso ya no disponía del apartamento para armar la fiesta sorpresa. Al rato, Pharaoh le informó que no podría asistir, pues debía acompañar a su padre a la ciudad vecina para la inauguración de un centro comercial. Tampoco podía disponer de la casa de Pharaoh. Eo, como buen traidor, se le pegó al egipcio ilusionado con asistir a dicha inauguración y acompañar a Pharaoh.

En un rato, Ikki se quedó solo y sin planes.

A la hora de salida su hermano se largó al gimnasio (gym = Aiacos), los gemelos compartieron auto para ir a la práctica de tenis, por lo que Ikki les aseguró que Pharaoh lo llevaría. El egipcio le ofreció dejarlo en el centro comercial de siempre, pues Ikki aún debía comprar el regalo y al menos el pastel.

Pharaoh y Eo, al saber de sus problemas económicos, decidieron prestarle suficiente dinero para que no anduviera corto. El chico de ojos azules se horrorizó, porque no quería causar molestias de ese tipo, pero sus amigos no aceptaron negativas y fueron mucho más tozudos que él. Sin pedir permiso, el egipcio le guardó un rollito de billetes en la chaqueta y de una patada lo bajó del auto mientras Eo reía a todo pulmón.

En el centro comercial, Ikki pululó por distintas tiendas buscando algo que fuera perfecto para Radamanthys. Para ese momento ya le había dicho a sus padres que andaba con Pharaoh, algo que sabía que estaba de más, puesto que sus hermanos eran como avecillas chismosas que mantenían informados a los gemelos mayores. Así que podía andar relajado y a sus anchas, sin preocuparse por cumplir horarios.

Un arreglo de globos coloridos y chocolates, fue su primer opción, pero consideró que a Radamanthys no iba a agradarle. Era tan difícil comprar un regalo decente.

Ikki hizo un repaso mental de lo que al oficial le gustaba, y al recordar su aprecio por el whiskey y el vino, buscó la tienda especializada en dichas bebidas. Allí agradeció internamente la ayuda que le dieron sus amigos.

_¡¿Cómo era posible que Radamanthys gastara tanto por una simple botella de whiskey?!_

Entrompando los labios, Ikki negó, pensando que con eso mejor prefería comprar videojuegos, libros y acrílicos. Desechando la idea de la botella, vagó un momento más hasta que vio algo que en verdad le llamó la atención. Era un conjunto steampunk de petaca y vasitos forrados con cuero negro, con un escudo del dragón guiverno al centro y detalles discretos en cada extremo. Aquello se le hizo bonito, útil y apropiado.

Sonriendo por el hallazgo, compró el conjunto sin dudarlo junto a una caja de chocolates rellenos de licor. Feliz por su buen gusto y suerte, cargó con los obsequios y fue a conseguir el pastel, lo que no le tomó más de cinco minutos.

Ya equipado, fue al área gourmet a ocupar una mesa y le envió un mensaje al oficial, informando que lo estaba esperando allí. En lo que gastaba tiempo, buscó en su mochila la tarea del día y se dispuso a hacerla. Para su buena fortuna solo tenía cálculo.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**   
  


 

 

Radamanthys se la pasó metido en la oficina hasta el mediodía, luego de eso, le tocó ir a allanar una bodega. Iba animado, pues con bastante esfuerzo, " _por la falta de pruebas contundentes_ ", había conseguido la maldita orden de allanamiento. Sus investigaciones lo llevaron a descubrir que la propiedad era de un proxeneta, al que se le buscaba por dedicarse a la trata de blancas.

El trabajo se alargó más de lo pensado, debido a que allí encontraron, en pésimas condiciones, a media docena de chiquillos que no pasaban de los catorce años. Además de eso, en infinidad de cajas había ropa de contrabando, sobre todo pantalones.

Los niños en cuestión eran marroquíes, estaban desnutridos, no hablaban ni entendían el idioma local y a todas luces lucían golpes.   
  
Según alegó el encargado del lugar, esos niños eran familiares de sus empleados domésticos. Algo sospechoso, allí sólo habían tres guardias y un capataz, y ninguno de ellos tenía pinta de ser el padre. Del proxeneta nunca se averiguó el paradero, el tipo estaba bien escondido desde hacía un año.

Radamanthys; con ayuda de Manigoldo, Shaka y Valentine; empezaron requisar el lugar marcando como evidencia la mercancía, las armas que encontraron, identificaciones falsas, teléfonos móviles prepago y a los niños. 

Vigilando e interrogando a los sospechosos, los oficiales esperaron a que llegaran los del Ministerio Público, paramédicos y los representantes de la Sociedad Protectora del Niño. Además de eso tuvieron que lidiar con la prensa, que rápidamente les saltó encima para tener la noticia del momento. El oficial Wadlow pasó a formar parte de los encabezados, del día siguiente, por su ardua labor como investigador y detective.

Cuando por fin quedó libre y volvió a la oficina, recordó el día que era y la fallida celebración de cumpleaños. Luego de darse un golpe en la frente, buscó su móvil para informarle a Ikki que iba camino a su casa. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, pero no le importó, total tenía muy buenas noticias. Noticias que se fueron al demonio al ver el mensaje que Ikki le envió a las tres y veinte.

Como perseguido por el demonio, Radamanthys corrió hacia su auto ignorando las felicitaciones que sus compañeros le dedicaron. No estaba para eso. No estaba ni para pensar, tanto así que no se le ocurrió llamar a Ikki, simplemente fue al centro comercial a buscarlo.

Al llegar quiso pegarse un tiro en la cabeza.

Despacio caminó hacia la mesa que Ikki ocupaba. El chico se había quedado dormido mientras abrazaba los regalos, usando los mismos como almohadas. A un lado había un bonito pastel miniatura (de seis porciones) de chocolate y café.

Radamanthys se acuclilló a su lado y con suavidad lo meció para despertarlo, hablándole por medio de susurros para no alterarlo. Ikki gimoteó restregando su rostro en sus antebrazos y obsequios, hasta que parpadeó y se sentó bien, envarando la espalda de golpe. Gracias a las babas, tenía el moño del obsequio adherido a la mejilla.

—Shhh... tranquilo —murmuró el rubio frotando su rodilla—. Discúlpame... se me hizo tarde.

Ikki miró a su alrededor aún aletargado, y poco a poco empezó a recordar los planes de ese día.

—Me quedé dormido... ¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis —murmuró sintiéndose cual vil cucaracha. Lo había hecho esperar un poco más de dos horas y media.

—Maldito, me dejaste plantado —reprochó, frunciendo el entrecejo al descubrir ese detalle.

—Lo sé, y lo siento... en verdad no fue mi intención...

Ikki negó haciendo una floritura para cortar las excusas, total estaban de más y ya no se podía hacer nada.

—Por cierto... feliz cumpleaños —murmuró acercándole los obsequios. Con pereza se quitó el moño del rostro y lo volvió a pegar en la caja.

—Discúlpame, Funky Punky. —Radamanthys se sentía fatal.

A Ikki se le veía apagado, desanimado, y pensó que era por hacerlo esperar tanto. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Ikki seguía con modorra y su cerebro no terminaba de activarse, sus despertares no eran los mejores. Tenía pereza y ganas de seguir durmiendo.

—En serio, no importa. Si no te gusta el obsequio, me dijeron que puedes cambiarlo. —Ikki bostezó con ganas, lo que provocó que se le saltaran algunas lágrimas, y con languidez apoyó la frente en la mesa.

—Es seguro que me va a encantar. Vamos a casa, ¿quieres? —Radamanthys se incorporó con lentitud, seguido de Ikki.

—¿No piensas abrirlo? Aún tengo el ticket, si lo abres y no te gusta...

Radamanthys lo cortó con un beso. Poco le importaba estar en un lugar público, desde que lo vio dormido en la mesa quería dárselo. Aferrado a la cintura del quinceañero, disfrutó de los labios sonrosados, dejando una succión ligera en el inferior, paladeando como si fuera el fruto más dulce.

Cargando con los obsequios, el pastel y la mochila de Ikki, se retiraron de allí.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

En teoría debía llevar a Ikki a su hogar, después de todo, los gemelos Giorgatos eran estrictos al tratarse del noviazgo del menor y dejaron en claro que las reglas impuestas debían cumplirse sí o sí. Sin embargo, Ikki tenía un as bajo la manga.

Cuando habló con sus padres, dejó en claro que andaría con sus amigos en la inauguración del centro comercial y la fiesta posterior a la misma. Lo que terminó de convencer a los gemelos, fue que Pharaoh I aprovechó para saludarlos por insistencia de su hijo. Supuestamente Aspros y Defteros, Ikki andaba en una ciudad vecina.  
  
Gracias a esa coartada, Ikki decidió ir a la casa de Radamanthys a celebrar el dichoso cumpleaños.

—No hay excusa. Simple y sencillamente no debes quedarte dormido en cualquier lugar. —Siguió regañando Radamanthys, mientras entraba a su casa, cargando con la caja de pizza y panes con queso fundido que compró por el camino.

Debía recordar que no era buena idea darle a Ikki la opción de elegir la comida, porque invariablemente escogía pizza tropical con doble queso, pero se lo debía por el plantón y la tardanza. Por un día que comiera ese veneno, no iba a morir.

—Ni que me fueran a asaltar en el centro comercial.

—Eres tan cabezota y tozudo —refunfuñó caminando hacia la cocina, para acomodar en platos la comida y servir los refrescos.

Aquello no era nada parecido a lo que tenían planeado ninguno de los dos, pero luego de debatir, decidieron que era mejor estar a solas aprovechando que tenían varias horas a su disposición.

—¿Comemos viendo una peli? —Ikki decidió cambiar el tema, preguntando algo mucho más importante según él.

—No me gusta comer metido en cama, mucho menos si es contigo. Comes como pollo... y seguramente llenarás de migas mis edredones —respondió encendiendo las luces de las farolas del patio trasero.

Ikki entrompó los labios ofendido por aquella comparación, aunque sabía que era verdad; sin embargo; la " _ofensa_ " le duró poco. Al ver a Radamanthys llevar la comida al kiosko del patio se le iluminaron los ojos, rápidamente siguió al oficial cargando con las bebidas, mientras saludaba a los cachorros que juguetones corrían y brincaban a su alrededor, quienes terminaron guardados en sus jaulas para que no dieran lata durante la cena.

La velada fue allí.

  
Rodeados de flores, cenaron a la luz de la luna mientras charlaban de su día. Ikki se entusiasmó a medida que escuchaba lo del allanamiento, y lo felicitó por el logro de su arduo trabajo, lo que infló un poco más el ego del oficial.

Radamanthys abrió sus obsequios, y realmente le gustaron, a pesar que Ikki no le creyó. Al final dieron cuenta del pastel entre bromas, ya que Ikki le cantó el happy birthday y quería embadurnar la cara del oficial con el betún, lo que no logró conseguir a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

—Mejor te embadurno yo a ti —contradijo tras cortar dos porciones.

—¿Y qué partes embadurnarías? —Ikki sonrió con picardía y de un par de bocados se pasó su porción. Estaba delicioso. Gracias al café el pastel era medio amargo.

Radamanthys lo miró de arriba a abajo como si lo estuviera observando por primera vez y sonrió de lado.

—Hasta lo innombrable.

Ikki se echó a reír, no por la respuesta, sino por el tono tan serio y seguro del rubio. A Radamanthys no se le daban las bromas o los chistes de ninguna manera, eso gracias a su seriedad casi que perpetua y por su forma parca de hablar. Sin embargo, el estudiante había aprendido, durante ese corto tiempo, a identificarlas sin mucha dificultad.

Charlaron un rato más, hasta que Radamanthys sostuvo de la mano a Ikki y lo arrastró al interior de la casa.

—Quiero mostrarte algo que te va a encantar —comentó con tono enigmático y un guiño.

A Ikki le picó la curiosidad y, sin hacer preguntas, siguió al mayor que avanzaba a paso decidido. En uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, al fondo del mismo, había una puerta que daba al ático. Ikki jamás había pululado por ese lado de la casa, lo que hizo incrementar su interés.

Las escaleras eran de lo más simples, casi rústicas, detalle que se le hizo extraño al estudiante pues era todo un contraste al resto de la casa. Cuando Radamanthys encendió las luces del ático, el chico se quedó atónito, mirando sorprendido a su alrededor.

El espacio aunque algo reducido debido a la estructura, estaba bien ambientado con un gran sofá cama, una chimenea falsa incrustada en la esquina, varias libreras salpicando las paredes, una licorera de madera junto al minibar, un mueble donde guardaba mantas, un balancín que colgaba de una de las vigas y un par de sillones, todo a juego. A un costado había una gran cristalera que daba a la terraza, también ambientada con muebles, tapasoles y algunas macetas, y fue a donde Radamanthys llevó a Ikki.

—¡Wow! —exclamó el jovencito corriendo para apoyarse en el barandal.

Su mirada quedó prendida del hermoso paisaje nocturno que el lugar le otorgaba. Debido a que la casa estaba casi en una colina, gracias a la altura podía apreciar el bosquecillo que se encontraba en la parte trasera. Ikki miró hacia abajo, descubriendo al instante porque nunca había notado esa terraza. Por la estructura de la casa, era imposible verla desde el jardín.

—Este es mi paraíso personal. Aquí es donde vengo a relajarme después de un largo día de trabajo —murmuró Radamanthys mientras abrazaba la cintura del chico, apoyando el mentón en el hombro derecho.

—Es hermoso... no sabía que en la parte trasera había un bosque.

—Es un barranco —corrigió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla—. Por eso me encanta esta casa, me ahorra algunos vecinos.

Ikki empezó a reír desde la garganta, a pesar que sabía que el comentario iba en serio.

—Ahora tú también puedes disponer de este lugar. —Radamanthys habló con tono solemne, como si hubiese anunciado algo importante y trascendental.

De hecho, esa decisión le tomó tiempo tomarla, no era algo que pudiera decidir a la ligera.

—Gracias... por compartir esto conmigo, PataPat —susurró sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago. Ikki frunció la nariz—. En verdad me encanta... aunque yo mandaría a instalar un televisor y la consola.

Pensando que era demasiada cursilería por un rato, consideró que era su deber nivelar los niveles de glucosa de se instante.

—¿Por qué siempre arruinas el momento, Funky? —Radamanthys achicó la mirada, pensando que con Ikki no había remedio alguno.

—¡No lo hago! —Se defendió entre risas.

Radamanthys decidió " _castigarlo_ ", levantándolo lo necesario para sacudirlo de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un trapo, lo que desató más risas del estudiante.

Durante un rato más se quedaron en la terraza, contemplando el cielo, ambos acomodados en uno de los sofás mientras compartían una manta. Ikki decidió que era buena idea preguntarle por los nombres e historias de las constelaciones, señalando estrellas al azar.

—No sé nada de constelaciones ni de estrellas —murmuró el rubio, que en ese momento disfrutaba de una copa de vino. A Ikki le había bajado a calentar una taza de leche con miel.

—Eso no me importa... sólo inventa alguna historia y ponle los nombres que quieras a las estrellas. —Ikki dio sorbitos cortos a su leche, relamiéndose los labios mientras esperaba por su historia.

Radamanthys torció los labios, descubriendo que inventar historias era más difícil de lo que pensó, a pesar que le gustaba leer. Bueno, en realidad nunca pensó en inventar una historia, eso no era su fuerte. Ningún tipo de arte lo era.

—Ok. Esa que ves allí, es la constelación del "Polluelo" —Empezó no del todo convencido.

—¿Y qué pasó con ella? —Ikki lo miró realmente interesado, esperando por más.

—No pasó nada, la estrella sigue allí —dijo con obviedad.

—No es estrella, es una constelación. Jamás debes contradecirte en tu propia historia —aleccionó el chico, y Radamanthys rodó los ojos.

—Vale. Es la constelación del Polluelo y sigue clavada en el cielo, ¿satisfecho?

—No. Ahora dime por qué el polluelo se convirtió en constelación —pidió soplando suavemente la superficie de la taza.

—Nunca dije que el polluelo se convirtió en constelación...

—¿Entonces qué pasó?, ¿por qué se llama así?

Radamanthys apretó los labios conteniendo las ganas de echarle la copa de vino en la cabeza. Esa situación era horrible, como una pequeña tortura especializada en crispar los nervios de quien fuera.

—No lo sé —concluyó con un tic en el ojo.

—Esta es la peor historia que me han contado hasta el día de hoy —murmuró Ikki luego de un rato de silencio.

Radamanthys jamás consiguió inventar una historia.

Luego de un rato, cuando se recordaron de ver la hora, Radamanthys consideró que era momento de llevar a Ikki a su casa. Durante el trayecto se dedicaron a debatir si en verdad era tan difícil inventar historias.

—El cuento más corto del mundo es de Augusto Monterroso y solo tiene siete palabras —comentó Ikki.

—Ya lo sé... lo leí y es absurdo.

—Puede, pero nada le quita lo original.

—Ya. Si es tan fácil inventar cuentos, dime uno de siete palabras —retó el rubio.

Para ese momento ya estaban estacionados a pocos metros de la entrada de la casa de Ikki, y el debate prometía durar una eternidad, por absurdo que pareciera.

—Pufff... te puedo decir uno de terror con tan solo tres palabras. —Se jactó el jovencito.

El oficial frunció el entrecejo y lo miró suspicaz. Aquello no era posible.

—Te escucho, Funky.

—Felicidades. Estoy embarazado. Fin del cuento —canturreó antes de mostrarle la lengua.

—Eres bien animal —suspirando resignado, Radamanthys se sostuvo el puente de la nariz mientras reía bajito, momento que Ikki aprovechó para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Espero que hayas pasado un buen cumpleaños... nos seguimos viendo. —se despidió.

—No me quejo. Fue un buen cumpleaños —reconoció a pesar que todo fue improvisado, algo a lo que él no podía acostumbrarse. Prefería hacer planes y llevarlos a término—. Descansa, y sueña conmigo.

—¡No quiero tener pesadillas! —gritó desde afuera, agitando la mano antes de caminar hacia el portón.

Radamanthys negó divertido y, hasta que vio al chico ingresar a la casa, puso en marcha el vehículo.

Al final ningún argumento lo sacó de su conclusión: sacarse un cuento de la manga era imposible.


	41. Capítulo 40 — Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La ciudad se ve afectada por las manifestaciones. En el Sophos, Shion decide dar el resto de la semana libre dada la situación del país.

 

 

Una vez más, las notas rojas e incendiarias del Red Gazette dieron mucho de qué hablar, cuando Leda afirmó con total seguridad que Seiya Kairos era una víctima más del famoso caso “ _The Lost Boys_ ”.

Exigió que encontraran a Syd Mizar.

Cuando Albafica Dhal; el reportero estrella del “Cosmos”, el canal de noticias más popular de la ciudad; le hizo una entrevista exclusiva al director Thanatos Kaftanzoglio, fue despiadado al destrozar al departamento de la policía y ciencias del comportamiento humano e investigación criminal. No tenían ni una sola evidencia que les diera al menos una pista del criminal más buscado y temido del país, por lo tanto, tampoco sabían por dónde buscar a Syd ni al resto de chicos aún desaparecidos.

Thanatos no tenía forma de prometer seguridad con ese asesino suelto.

Las manifestaciones de distintas organizaciones nuevamente se pusieron a la orden del día, exigiendo la renuncia de Thanatos y todo su equipo incompetente. Fue tanta la presión, y el revuelo que causaron los medios de comunicación y redes sociales, que incluso exigieron colaboración extranjera para que ayudaran a buscar a los muchachitos, específicamente la del FBI. El ministerio de seguridad y defensa, junto al gobierno y demás gabinete, dieron un rotundo no.

En consecuencia, la crisis en el país cobraba fuerza con mayor brío, pues los ciudadanos empezaron a juntarse en grupos separatistas que aprovecharon el caos. Algunos seguían confiando en Thanatos y su efectividad, seguros de que daría con el culpable y encontraría a los niños. Otros boicotearon durante días frente a la estación, ya se habían instalado, prestos a continuar con sus protestas. Unos cuantos más, decidieron que debían hacer justicia con su propia mano acompañados del lema: “ _sospechoso visto, sospechoso vapuleado_ ”.

Sin otra opción, y como mejor alternativa, Thanatos y su equipo empezaron a hacer redadas, incautaciones y a desmantelar locales de dudosa reputación. En pocos días aumentaron la seguridad, y por lo tanto el número de detenidos. La policía local no se quedó atrás, colaboró con aprensiones, se encargó de las manifestaciones cuando se salían de control y también recibió sobornos de ciertos sectores.

Todo era un verdadero desbarajuste.

Luego del entierro de Seiya, los días pasaron con calma pasmosa en el instituto, el luto parecía perpetuo y algunos estudiantes, asustados por lo que escuchaban, murmuraban el nuevo chisme que corría por los pasillos. La precaria situación del país no era un secreto para nadie, así como tampoco, que el instituto Sophos era el nuevo objetivo del criminal. Varios padres aterrorizados incluso enviaron a sus hijos a internados élites en el extranjero, justo como sucedió en el instituto Cosmos un año atrás.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

—Esto es un completo desastre —espetó Shion.

El director estaba alterado desde la desaparición de los dos chicos, sumada a la muerte de Jacob. Eso era algo que apenas podía sobrellevar. Se sentía responsable. Era un verdadero milagro que aún no sufriera de un infarto, un derrame o algo por el estilo.

Dohko, Ilias, Albiore y Cid, miraban el ir y venir del director, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos mientras intentaban buscar una solución a su problema.

—Suspender clases. Esa es una alternativa prudente —propuso Dohko. Ilias y Albiore se mostraron de acuerdo con la idea.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?, ¿hasta que la policía atrape al secuestrador o él mismo decida cambiar de objetivo? —Soltó Cid con el tono cortante que lo caracterizaba.

Shion suspiró. Cada uno tenía razón, al menos hasta cierto punto.

—¿Qué propones entonces, Cid? —inquirió Shion.

—Aumenta la seguridad, contrata más oficiales para las entradas. Lo que suceda con los chicos fuera del instituto, es responsabilidad de sus padres —resolvió alzando un hombro.

Shion negó una sola vez. Sí, apoyaba la idea de contratar oficiales, de hecho ya se había comunicado con una agencia privada, pero no estaba de acuerdo con lo último. Él no podía mostrarse indiferente si a alguno de sus estudiantes le sucedía algo, aunque estuvieran fuera del instituto.

—Además del criminal indeseable que ronda el Sophos, creo que es prudente suspender las clases por las manifestaciones —añadió Ilias.

Todos los profesores, incluído el director, asintieron conformes con la sugerencia. Las manifestaciones cada vez eran peores. Lo que inició como marchas pacíficas, gracias a los delincuentes que se filtraban, dio paso a una anarquía destructiva en el centro, este y sur de la ciudad.

—El Ministerio de Educación aún no ha emitido ningún comunicado, quieren aparentar que todo está bajo control —murmuró Shion.

Y eso era algo extraño.

La mañana del día anterior, un puñado de hombres de distintas edades, habían destrozado algunos locales del centro, grafitearon paredes con reseñas del momento y quemaron neumáticos en una plaza.

—Mañana es miércoles —recordó Cid.

—¿Qué hay con eso? —preguntó Dohko.

—Es Halloween…, el caos será peor.

Shion suspiró. Los chicos del Consejo Estudiantil; específicamente Alberich, apoyado por Misty, Alone, Shun y Hyoga; sugirió que por respeto a sus compañeros, no se hiciera la consabida fiesta del Halloween como cada año. En su lugar, el chico propuso que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de ir disfrazados en horario normal de clases.

Aunque Shion aún no había dado la autorización, a las pocas horas de dar su propuesta, el presidente del consejo estudiantil hizo circular la invitación de llegar disfrazados en dicha fecha, y pidió colaboración para las decoraciones a los distintos talleres.

En su momento Shion no dijo nada, tenía asuntos mucho más importantes por atender; sin embargo; al tener la fecha a un día de distancia, se lamentó por no reprender al jovencito y aclarar que no autorizó dicho permiso. A esas alturas ya no podía hacer nada.

—Aprovecharemos que mañana es Halloween para informar que tendrán el resto de la semana libre. Por su cuenta, informen al resto del personal docente, además deben preparar laboratorios, cuestionarios, ejercicios y tareas para todos esos días —concluyó con un suspiro.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

El 31 de octubre, los chicos apenas recibieron dos períodos de clases, antes de quedar libres para pulular un rato por el instituto, disfrutar de la refacción y sobre todo de sus disfraces. Por insistencia del comité, apoyado por varios alumnos de distintos grados, Shion accedió a poner una hora de música en el salón de usos múltiples. El encargado de la misma era el profesor Cid, quien cuidaba el lugar junto a otros profesores y se negó a poner demasiado alto el sonido.

Como cada año, desde que empezaron a estudiar allí, los Giorgatos y Antzas causaron conmoción por la originalidad de sus disfraces. Tenían la costumbre de usar todos la misma temática de forma original y bien elaborada.

Ese año escogieron zombies guerreros de distintas culturas.

Saga iba disfrazado de un indio nativo americano (apache), con el torso desnudo, el cuello “ _atravesado_ ” por una flecha falsa y un penacho de lo más llamativo. Kanon era un sexy guerrero azteca lleno de sangre debido a cortes bien simulados. Atrevido, también iba con el torso desnudo y lucía un taparrabos largo hasta los tobillos, que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas torneadas. Kagaho era un gladiador romano con algunas vísceras de fuera, y al igual que su primo, mostraba parte de las piernas debido al faldón, además llevaba el torso desnudo, apenas cubierto por cintos gruesos de cuero cruzados sobre sus pectorales. Ikki era un guerrero griego degollado, que lucía con gracia la túnica que cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos y dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros.

La sangre y palidez mortuoria se veía real en cada uno, lo que llamó la atención hasta de los profesores.

Pharaoh iba disfrazado de Iron Man, lo que hizo flipar a Eo, ya que el egipcio lucía espectacular con el disfraz. Eo iba de vaquero del viejo oeste e Isaac de pirata.

Cuando Aphrodite se cruzó con los zombies guerreros, chilló emocionado y les tomó fotos a cada uno, mientras Milo, el Sombrerero Loco, reía divertido por la cara que puso Ikki. Aphrodite iba disfrazado de un precioso arlequín de colores vistosos, lo que también llamó la atención de varios.

Sin dudarlo, el sueco posó al lado de los zombies y tomó varias fotos más, que al instante publicó en sus redes.

Otros que destacaron fueron los hermanos Vryzas. Aioria iba de Bowser y Regulus de Mario Bross. Poco después se les unió Mu, quien hizo sonreír a varios al lucir un gracioso disfraz de diablito. Animado, Mu se acercó a Ikki, Kagaho y Kanon y se dedicó a picotearlos con su tridente de peluche, asegurando que era su castigo por inmorales y atreverse a mostrar las piernas.

Aunque ellos fueron de los primeros en llegar al salón, no se les antojó bailar, pues no lo consideraron apropiado dados los eventos recientes. Tranquilos se dedicaron a charlar de sus planes para los próximos días que tendrían tanto tiempo libre.

Poco después llegó Hyoga, disfrazado de Finn de Adventure Time. Shun lo seguía de cerca, vestido de ángel mientras charlaba con Shiryu, quien iba de Gandalf el Gris.

—Wow… que bonitos los disfraces de Ikki y sus hermanos —dijo Shun mirándolos fascinado.

—Con ellos es tradición que siempre nos sorprendan a todos con sus disfraces. El año pasado vinieron de villanos de cuentos infantiles. —Le dijo Shiryu con una leve sonrisa.

Con disimulo, Shiryu miró a Hyoga. Por mera costumbre creyó que lo vería babeando por Kagaho, pero contrario a ello, el rubio cabeceaba buscando a alguien más. Cuando Hyoga vio entrar a Camus, suspiró antes de echar a andar hacia su encuentro.

Camus iba disfrazado de Drácula, y lucía en extremo elegante. Antes que el hijo del profesor lo alcanzara, contra todo pronóstico, Camus se acercó al grupo de Saga a pesar que Milo estaba con ellos. Hyoga frunció los labios molesto, pensando que su plan no había funcionado o que Milo era demasiado idiota.

Camus ignoró a Milo de forma magistral, recibiendo el mismo trato a cambio. Ninguno de los chicos se vio ni se dirigió la palabra salvo para los saludos, sin hacer aspavientos de lo ocurrido. Sus compañeros seguían sin notar nada raro entre ellos. Con una sonrisa discreta, el francés halagó los disfraces de los guerreros, y se dedicó a charlar con Mu e Isaac.

Algunos estudiantes empezaron a bailar, entre ellos Misty quien iba de príncipe, y estaba molesto porque nadie halagó su elaborado disfraz. A diferencia de Alone, quien encantó a varios por su disfraz de Jack Frost.

Alberich, aunque fue quien insistió para que se pusiera música, estaba en un rincón al lado de Mime y Lune. Alberich iba de ganster, Mime de Freddie Krueger y Lune del Fantasma de la Ópera. Los muchachos platicaban de sus planes para los próximos días, atentos a su entorno.

Algunos estudiantes bailaban mientras los demás se dedicaron a charlar, ante la mirada de Cid y varios profesores. Así fue hasta que casi todos los adolescentes pusieron mala cara al ver entre a Jabu, Ban y Algethi.   
  
Jabu estaba incómodo, pues por falta de dinero su padre no pudo alquilar ningún disfraz, por lo que iba de particular. A diferencia de Ban, a pesar que sus padres tampoco tenían para costear un disfraz, el muchacho se las apañó para improvisar uno. Ban iba de ladrón de bancos; todo vestido de negro, con gorrito de lana, antifaz y una bolsa de tela llena de estropajos a la que le dibujó el signo de dólar.

Algethi era punto aparte, él estaba feliz. Gracias al dinero que Shun le daba, iba de Leatherface. Varios se sorprendieron por el fantástico disfraz, sobre todo por la máscara tan realista, aunque nadie se animó a halagarlo por el recelo que provocaba.

—Me gustan los disfraces de esos cabrones —murmuró Jabu.

—Sí, son geniales. Deberías aprovechar para ir a pedirle una foto a Kanon. —Le susurró Ban.

Jabu negó y dio un paso hacia atrás, recordando la catástrofe sucedida el día que Ban se le declaró a Aphrodite.

—Es una terrible idea…

—Varios les están pidiendo fotos. Hasta los profesores Cid, Ilias y Teneo —animó, ya que a él también le daban ganas de conseguir fotos.

Algethi, al escuchar la charla, giró a mirar a Saga y compañía. Era verdad.

—Aprovecha ahora que están los profesores cerca, no se pueden negar —aconsejó Algethi.

A Jabu y a Ban se les iluminaron los ojos. No habían pensado en eso. Sin dudarlo, los tres se acercaron al llamativo grupito, deteniéndose a cierta distancia. Camus rodó los ojos al verlos y, disimulando su desagrado, se alejó de allí seguido de Aphrodite, quien sí dejó en evidencia que le molestó su cercanía.

—Ikki, ven —llamó Algethi tentando a su suerte.

El mencionado alzó una ceja y se acercó. Al instante Kagaho puso mala cara, al igual que los gemelos, quienes no le quitaron la vista de encima al menor de la familia.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me gusta tu disfraz —comentó Algethi con real franqueza.

—Gracias…, el tuyo también está de lo más genial —respondió un tanto huraño, aunque sí fue sincero. Algethi sonrió en agradecimiento, aunque la mueca fue desagradable gracias a la máscara de Leatherface.

—¿Crees que tú, Kagaho y los gemelos nos regalen una foto? —soltó de golpe.

Ikki parpadeó sorprendido, ya que no esperaba eso, y miró a Jabu y Ban, aún sin poder creer la petición. Los chicos asintieron poniendo sus mejores caras, por lo que Ikki se alzó de hombros.

—Claro… no hay problema —resolvió antes de girar y acercarse a sus familiares.

Ikki les explicó lo que los otros querían, provocando la misma reacción en los muchachos. Los tres vieron con escepticismo a Jabu y compañía, pero terminaron por aceptar, total no era nada del otro mundo. Cuando Jabu posó al lado de Kanon, dándose la oportunidad de abrazarlo de la cintura, pensó que iba a morir de la felicidad. Estaba a punto de vomitar flores, arcoiris, mariposas y cualquier charada propia de esas situaciones.

—¿Y tú por qué no llevas disfraz? —inquirió el gemelo curioso, abrazándolo de los hombros.

—Eso de los disfraces me parece una real estupidez —espetó a la defensiva. Jabu se arrepintió al instante, tanto por la respuesta como por el tono. Kanon solo sonrió y negó un par de veces.

—Relájate. No es para que te pongas en mal plan —murmuró sin perder su encantadora sonrisa.

—¡No!... no estoy en mal plan… contigo nunca —balbuceó nervioso y levemente sonrojado.

Kanon no perdió detalle de su nerviosismo y reacción, lo que le provocó reír de buena gana.

—Vamos… no te pongas así. Solo fue un comentario —canturreó antes de apretar el abrazo y sonreir amplio, justo cuando le avisaron que iban a tomar la foto.

—Chicos, el domingo inauguran la feria. ¿Quien se apunta? —Soltó Milo mientras revisaba su móvil.

La feria en cuestión era alegre. Habían juegos, chucherías, distintos tipos de comida, performance callejero y algunas exposiciones. Los Giorgatos, los Antzas, los Vryzas, Mu, Eo, Pharaoh e Isaac, alzaron la mano anotándose en el paseo. Jabu, Ban y Algethi fingieron no escuchar nada.

—¿Ustedes no van?... ¿o también les parece una real estupidez? —Kanon fue un tanto irónico con la segunda pregunta, lo que hizo sufrir en silencio a Jabu.

—No nos parece una estupidez —aclaró Ban, quien abrazaba a Saga mientras les tomaban la foto.

—Yo sí me apunto, y estoy seguro que Ban y Jabu también… claro si eso no les molesta. —Algethi sonrió al decir lo suyo, apretando un poco más el abrazo con el que sostenía a Ikki, mientras Kagaho se contenía las ganas de saltarle encima.

Los muchachos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, sobre todo, porque el profesor Teneo los miraban esperando por una respuesta. En realidad a los chicos no les parecía buena idea andar con esos tres, aunque agradecían que Geki no estuviera allí. Sabían que eran problemáticos busca pleitos, y ellos no querían tener ningún lío durante su paseo. Teneo carraspeó con discreción, invitándolos sutilmente a responder.

—Claro que no nos molesta, pueden ir con nosotros —soltó Aioria, y ninguno de sus amigos lo contradijo.

—Ya está. ¿Dónde y a qué hora nos juntamos el domingo? —Algethi la estaba pasando en grande.

—Donde siempre: en mi casa a las cinco de la tarde —aclaró Kanon a la vez que alzaba un hombro con fingido desapego.

Jabu, Ban y Algethi estuvieron a punto de saltar de la felicidad. Por primera vez tendrían la oportunidad de pasear con los más populares y divertidos del instituto. Rápidamente los tres muchachos pidieron la dirección y los números de teléfono, para asegurar con ello su paseo.

Cuando los tres bullyings se alejaron, luego de agradecer por las fotos y quedar nuevamente para el paseo, todos se quedaron con cara de circunstancias. Minutos después el profesor Teneo también se alejó.

—¿Estaban hablando en serio? —murmuró Saga, rascando con suavidad cerca del lugar donde tenía clavada la flecha. El pegamento le daba comezón.

—Todo parece indicar que sí —dijo Milo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Odiaba usar sombrero.

—¡Es un desastre! —exclamó Regulus, asegurándose que su bigote de Mario no se cayera.

—Gracias, Milo bocazas —ironizó Eo, a la vez que Isaac le soltó una colleja al mencionado.

—¡No fue mi culpa!

—¡Tú comentaste lo de la feria, bestia! —Se quejó Ikki.

—¡¿Y yo que iba a saber que ellos se iban a incluir?!

Y así comenzó una discusión que terminó entre risas, ya que entre todos reventaron a Milo con apodos y reproches divertidos.  
  
Por su cuenta, Hyoga intentó por todos los medios acercarse a Camus, pero el francés se la pasó pegado a Aphrodite. Era imposible charlar con él, pues se notaba sin dificultad que Aphrodite no lo soportaba. Luego de un rato, terminó bailando con Shun, Alone y otros chicos.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

—Tengo asuntos por atender. Pórtate bien, Peque. —Kagaho se despidió dándole un beso en la frente a su hermano y abordó a toda prisa antes de largarse.

Aiacos lo esperaba. Aprovechando que ese día salieron a media mañana, mucho más temprano de lo acostumbrado, quedó con el galeno.

—Me iré con Milo. Los hijos del señor Spencer darán una fiesta el día de hoy, y quieren que los ayudemos —anunció Kanon, sonriendo emocionado al recordar que esas fiestas y la casa embrujada eran de lo mejor.

—Yo tengo que ir al hospital, papá me llamó para que vaya a recoger unos documentos y se los entregue al señor Youma —aseguró Saga, prometiéndole a su hermano encontrarse después.

—¿Y yo qué? —Ikki se quedó flotando.

Ninguno de sus tres choferes de planta recordó tomarlo en cuenta.

Kanon le prometió llevarlo a casa, pero hasta después de ir al centro comercial por los Spencer (vecinos del mismo residencial) y hacer unas compras. Ikki se negó al instante. Sabía cuán lelos eran los desgraciados. Sin otra opción, Saga le ofreció llevarlo, con la condición que debía acompañarlo al hospital y a la oficina de Youma. La cara de Ikki fue un no rotundo.

Ninguna de las dos opciones le agradó. Él solo quería llegar a casa, desparramarse en su cama y ver televisión. A diferencia de otros días, esa mañana no amaneció con náuseas ni mareos, y él quería aprovechar eso para tragar todo tipo de chucherías.

—Si no quieres acompañarnos, llama a tu novio y dile que venga por ti —sugirió Kanon, consiguiendo un codazo de su gemelo.

A Saga le fastidió la idea. Lo que menos quería era que Ikki se apegara más a Radamanthys, pues en verdad deseaba ver a sus primos emparejados.

Ikki asintió con aire reflexivo y, luego de buscar su móvil en la mochila, le marcó a Radamanthys. Saga le gritó un no, prometiéndole llevarlo a comer helado y obsequiarle el videojuego que quisiera. El menor alzó la ceja, bastante extrañado por la curiosa oferta. A veces Saga lo invitaba a helados, pero no le obsequiaba videojuegos. Por otro lado, Kanon le reclamó a su hermano, ya que a él nunca le hacía ese tipo de ofrecimientos.

Sí, de todos ellos Saga era el más tacaño.

—Hola, PataPat —canturreó Ikki en cuanto Radamanthys le respondió. La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios fue espontánea, tanto así que se le pronunciaron pequeños camanances en las mejillas.

—¡Corta! ¡corta! ¡corta la llamada y te regalo dos videojuegos! —exigió el gemelo mayor, ignorando los reclamos de Kanon.

Ikki rodó los ojos y se alejó un poco de allí. Media hora después, Radamanthys estaba en la entrada del instituto.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Kagaho ingresó al departamento con total tranquilidad como si se tratase de su propia casa, pues desde hacía varios días, el médico le había entregado una copia de la llave junto a uno de sus típicos comentarios irónicos. En ese momento, el adolescente no se mostró sorprendido y aceptó la llave sin comentar nada, aunque en su fuero interno le hizo ruido. Aiacos parecía confiar plenamente en él.

—¡La falda te queda DI-VI-NA! —canturreó la voz bien conocida y burlona desde la sala.

El estudiante ya se esperaba ese tipo de comentarios y recibimiento, durante todo el trayecto se preparó mentalmente, por esa razón se limitó a ignorarlo. Lo que no esperaba, era que el médico tuviera un par de pacientes malheridos en su sala.

Los hombres en cuestión, eran mayores que el mismo Aiacos, tenían cara de pocos amigos y pinta de matones a sueldo. No eran agradables.

—Espérame sólo un momento, Cuervito —murmuró suturando el brazo de uno de los tipos. Kagaho asintió, a sabiendas que Aiacos no lo veía.

Hasta ese momento, al observar detenidamente la expresión de su amante, Kagaho se dio cuenta que Aiacos en realidad estaba de muy mal humor. Aún así, el galeno realizó su trabajo con profesionalismo, en silencio y rápidamente.

Sus pacientes no dijeron nada, tampoco le dedicaron ni una segunda mirada a Kagaho, quien optó por perderse en la cocina para buscar algo de beber. Varios minutos después, los hombres se despidieron en un murmullo, apenas agradeciendo la atención de Aiacos.

—¿Y esos? —La curiosidad le pudo. Kagaho quiso mostrar indiferencia y mantener su actitud de desapego. No lo consiguió.

—No te pongas celoso, son pacientes… conocidos —explicó guardando los materiales desechables en una bolsa. Chasqueando la lengua, se quitó los guantes y los echó también, antes de incorporarse para tirar todo en la basura y lavar sus manos.

—Me refiero a lo que les sucedió —explicó Kagaho, siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Los idiotas estaban manifestando y recibieron palos.

Aiacos hizo una mueca de enfado. Ya no quería seguir hablando de aquello. Negando, al ver que Kagaho estaba dispuesto a soltar otra pregunta, se aproximó al muchacho y tras sostenerlo de la cintura coló la mano bajo la falda.

—Mi querido gladiador, mejor olvídate del asunto y déjame jugar al necrofílico —susurró sobre los labios con tono sugerente.

—¿En serio fantaseas hacerlo con un muerto? —preguntó el adolescente, a la vez que alzó los arcos ciliares.

Aiacos era mucho más retorcido de lo que imaginaba.

—Si el muerto eres tú, Cuervito… confieso que me excita la idea de profanar tu cuerpo engusanado. —Kagaho rodó los ojos y apretó los labios para disimular la sonrisa. Supuso que aquello era un halago.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Radamanthys atendía una llamada importante cuando fue a recoger a Ikki al instituto, por esa razón, apenas lo saludó con un beso en la frente y siguió sumergido en lo suyo. Coordinar la búsqueda del equipo no era sencillo, al menos, no cuando a Shaka y a Shiva se les habían extraviado parte de los informes forenses e investigaciones junto al backup.

Era inverosímil que en el departamento sucedieran ese tipo de descuidos.

Esa era la razón por la que iba de camino a su casa, pues necesitaba buscar alguna copia entre los archivos que él guardaba, y claro que no le molestó tomar un pequeño desvío de casi media hora para ir por su “ _adorable_ ” novio. Tener a Ikki en casa siempre era algo agradable, más aun desde la terrorífica cena con “ _la familia Monster”_ , ya que Aspros y Defteros se tomaron la molestia de darles una pequeña lista de reglas a cumplir.

 **1-**  Solo tenía permiso de visitar a Ikki los días lunes, miércoles y viernes. Si no podía en esos días era muy su problema.

 **2-**  Las visitas en casa de Ikki debían durar una hora como máximo. Podía llegar a partir de las cinco de la tarde, y las siete era la hora límite de llegada. A las ocho, a más tardar, lo querían fuera de su casa.

 **3-**  Bajo ninguna circunstancia podía encerrarse en la habitación del adolescente. Las puertas y ventanas siempre debían estar abiertas en la sala. Kagaho, Saga y Kanon tenían permiso de ser chaperones si así lo deseaban.

 **4-**  Ikki podía visitarlo o salir con él los días martes y sábados. Disponía de hora y media, y a las seis de la tarde debía estar en casa.

 **5-**  Las calificaciones de Ikki no debían bajar ni un punto. No era el mejor de la clase, pero tampoco el peor. Su promedio debía mantenerse igual.

 **6-**  Ikki tenía la harta obligación de continuar con las clases de piano y pintura. Además debía ir al gimnasio con Kagaho, a las prácticas de badmington con Kanon o tenis con Saga, cuatro veces por semana como mínimo. Según sus padres, sus pasatiempos no debían alterarse sólo porque tenía novio.

Sí, Aspros y Defteros eran permisivos, pacientes y también neuróticos.

Sin quejarse porque Radamanthys iba enfrascado en la charla sin prestarle atención a él, Ikki viajó en silencio, entretenido con el paisaje. Por momentos, Radamanthys perdía los papeles y gritaba como endemoniado, exigiendo algo importante. Casi veinte minutos después, a los gritos de Radamanthys se le sumaron los bocinazos de autos vecinos.

Había un embotellamiento endemoniado por culpa de algunas manifestaciones y un accidente en las inmediaciones.

El adolescente rodó los ojos, aburrido por la larga fila de autos que les impedían avanzar. Sin otra mejor opción, buscó en su mochila algunos de sus libros y empezó a hacer sus tareas escolares mientras su  _dulce_  novio le ladraba a alguien pestes por teléfono. 


	42. Capítulo 41 — Bad News? I'm Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagaho e Ikki la pasan en casa de sus respectivos novios, allí dan rienda suelta a la pasión. Entre otras cosas, uno de ellos recibe una noticia inesperada y aterradora.
> 
> El amante secreto recibe una llamada. Después de tantos días, le pide se prepare para otro trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> El capítulo contiene lemon explícito, hardcore, fetiches, uso de sextoys, lenguaje vulgar, mención de mpreg y violencia intrafamiliar. Si este tipo de lecturas no son de tu agrado, te recomiendo discreción y saltar el capítulo completo.
> 
> Adelanté el día de la publicación, porque es una ocasión muy especial. Éste capítulo es un regalo para Morgana por su cumpleaños.
> 
> Happy Birthday, nena. Los pollos, el ejército de AFN, los cabros, el chacalito, Mine y yo te deseamos lo mejor en tu día. 
> 
> Kisus y abrazos de pollo.

 

 

El peto, yelmo, sandalias y muñequeras del disfraz estaban tirados a un costado de la amplia cama revuelta, que en ese instante era el escenario del apareamiento de dos aves de presa.

Kagaho jadeaba descontrolado, con los ojos entreabiertos y un delicioso arrebol tiñendo su cuello debido al esfuerzo, a la vez que se dedicaba a observar a detalle la figura de su amante. La mirada profunda y enigmática, recorría una y otra vez el escultural cuerpo que hacía suyo, deslizándose curiosa por cada curva, ángulo y rincón de la piel pringada de sudor.

Era una mirada posesiva, cargada de lujuria y deseo incontrolables, y a Aiacos le encantaba ser objeto de su interés. Ser dueño de la figura, que sin pudor, se reflejaba en los iris azulados.

Los largos dedos del adolescente aferraban las corvas que mantenía ancladas sobre sus hombros, mientras embestía con potencia a Aiacos. Adueñándose, fundiéndose, enterrándose hasta donde era físicamente posible en un cobijo que, aunque no quisiera aceptar de forma abierta, sabía era solo suyo.

—Repíteme... ¿quien dijiste que iba a terminar con el culo relleno? —ronroneó pincelando una sonrisa triunfal, justo cuando dio un empellón un poco más violento que los anteriores, también más profundo.

El galeno, a pesar del momento, no borraba de su rostro la mueca burlona que lo caracterizaba. Disfrutaba de aquello, vaya que le encantaba. Aiacos tenía en claro que al lado de ese mocoso de mecha corta y genio explosivo, sus días eran mejores, fantásticos. Las sesiones de sexo desenfrenado lo eran aún más.

Gimiendo fuerte y claro, atinó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, a la vez que los dedos de la diestra se enterraron con saña en la cadera afilada del muchacho. Parecía que Kagaho quería partirlo en dos y atravesarlo sin piedad, esa idea provocó que su miembro enhiesto palpitara con violencia a la vez que segregaba fluidos preseminales. Lo excitaba a niveles insospechados, más aún al apreciarlo con el maquillaje que le daba un aspecto mortuorio, casi terrorífico.

_¡Se lo estaba cogiendo un zombie salvaje y calenturiento!_

—Tú... tú terminarás con el culo relleno... —jadeó arañando con un toque sensual el vientre bajo y bien trabajado del jovencito.

—Tu culo dice lo contrario. —Kagaho echó todo su peso sobre Aiacos, dejándolo completamente doblado, y sin dejar de penetrarlo asaltó los labios insolentes en un beso demandante.

El médico apenas gimoteó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, al sentir el miembro avorazado del chico recorrer su interior desde un ángulo que les favorecía a ambos por igual. Ansioso abrazó a Kagaho correspondiendo al beso con bríos, lujuria y obscenidad, enredando la lengua con su par en una danza atrevida que saltaba de una cavidad a otra. Un gemido poderoso escapó de su garganta, al sentir los dedos traviesos de Kagaho pellizcar y tironear uno de sus pezones por demás sensibles. Aiacos se dejó hacer encantado con ese toque de violencia, borracho por el placer.

—...Y mi bestia opina distinto —contraatacó agitado. La mirada de demente de Aiacos, dejó en claro que tenía planeado algo, aunque en ese instante Kagaho no pudo adivinar sus obvias intenciones.

El doctor dejó escapar una risa fresca, aterciopelada, permitiéndole a sus manos inquietas estrujar las nalgas respingonas. Descarado empujó contra sí al muchacho, invitándolo a embestir con más fuerza, invitación que Kagaho no rechazó.

Perdido en la satisfacción de su propio pene, el estudiante apenas fue consciente de los dedos atrevidos que separaban y apretaban sus nalgas a capricho. Gracias al gusto desmesurado, ignoró a propósito las deliciosas caricias en el orificio que, por ese día, estaba prohibido.

—Mi culo está de  _asueto_. —Había dicho Kagaho durante el juego previo, a la vez que dejó en evidencia que por ese día planeaba cambiar los roles en el lecho. Obviamente Aiacos no se negó.

Pero, el estudiante olvidó la prohibición que él mismo impuso rato atrás. Debido al placer cosquilleante que lo recorría de ida y vuelta, no protestó cuando los dedos invadieron su interior.

El estímulo en su próstata, sumado al calor envolvente de su pene inquieto, provocaron que Kagaho terminara por desatarse por completo, y extraviara la brújula y batuta de aquel encuentro. Perdió la batalla muda sin darse cuenta.

A pesar que los empellones eran bruscos, potentes y enterraban a Aiacos en el colchón; en medio de gemidos escandalosos; el médico mañoso se las apañó. Kagaho apenas se enteró en qué momento terminó torcido en el nido.

De alguna forma misteriosa para el muchacho, Aiacos consiguió empujarlo, ponerlo en cuatro, torcerle el brazo y dejarlo literalmente doblado y con el rostro enterrado en los pies de la cama. Su mentón, casi rozaba las rodillas, obligado a mantener una postura incómoda para él, pero deliciosa para Aiacos.

Al tener expuesto el culo del menor, Aiacos sonrió como demonio, dándole una sonora nalgada que hizo gimotear al chico. Kagaho protestó, reemplazó el nombre del galeno por un insulto que incluída a su sagrada madre, mas no batalló para cambiar la situación. La lengua experta que se enterraba en su orificio y las caricias en sus testículos, fueron buenos motivos para mantenerse así.

—Tu culito necesita su dosis de leche. —Se burló Aiacos, hundiendo el pulgar en el interior del chico. Juguetón intercambió los dedos en pares, conquistando el cálido sitio con cada falange.

Estaba más que preparado. Desde hacía rato había labrado terreno para su carne, y aunque al final decidió darle capricho a su joven amante, el estrecho cobijo seguía esperándolo paciente. Aiacos dejó en paz ese lugar, para meter la mano entre las piernas levemente separadas de Kagaho, alcanzando el miembro endurecido y aún demandante. Sin preámbulos lo llevó hacia atrás y chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces mientras negaba.

—Puta costumbre la tuya... no sé porqué coño usas preservativo. A los penes no hay que vestirlos —masculló retirando el mismo con un movimiento veloz, antes de inclinarse para succionar el glande.

Kagaho separó los labios para responder, pero terminó por gemir y aferrar las húmedas sábanas con ambas manos.

—...Y así tienes el descaro de asegurar que ibas a rellenarme. —Aiacos negó varias veces, soltando varias nalgadas que dejaron el trasero rojizo e hinchado.

El muchacho se quejó, aunque tampoco le pidió que se detuviera. El ardor era agradable, soportable y también necesario. Aiacos sonrió con arrogancia, a sabiendas que al estudiante le gustaba la rudeza. Y él era tan complaciente.

Echando el flequillo hacia atrás, se acomodó apropiadamente dispuesto a penetrar a su pequeño cuervo y seguir con el apareamiento. Jadeando deslizó el glande entre las nalgas, antes de apuntar a su objetivo, presionando el mismo con suavidad.

—¡Sin preservativo no haces nada! —Kagaho exclamó con voz enronquecida, los ojos bien abiertos y la respiración agitada.

Aiacos se inclinó, y con algo de dificultad, llevó ambos brazos del chico a la altura de la rabadilla. Su diestra se ciñó como un cepo en las muñecas, impidiéndole todo movimiento, mientras la siniestra sostenía su pene y con el mismo daba azotes sobre las nalgas respingonas.

—A mi no me exiges nada, Cuervo. El que está doblado eres tú, no yo —canturreó antes de relamerse los labios, justo cuando guió el glande a la entrada de su paraíso.

De un empellón certero, Aiacos introdujo su pene hasta dejar pegada la pelvis al trasero. Kagaho dejó escapar un grito que terminó sofocado entre las sábanas, respirando agitado mientras se dividía entre las punzadas de dolor, ardor y placer, todo en partes iguales. Aiacos amplió su sonrisa, y sin darle tregua, empezó con el mete saca frenético, que sabía, le encantaba a su avorazado amante.

Kagaho estaba a un tris de echar fuego por los ojos. Estaba molesto era decir poco, y no por la penetración brutal porque esa la disfrutaba hasta la médula, sino porque el maldito loco lo estaba follando a pelo. Soltando maldiciones, junto a gemidos y jadeos escandalosos, continuaron con su extraño cortejo, tan salvaje como ellos mismos.

Aiacos era punto a parte. Navegando en el éxtasis del placer, disfrutaba de forma extraña con las maldiciones y amenazas de muerte. Eran afrodisíacas. La violencia de Kagaho era peligrosa y también estimulante.

—Deja de cacarear... esto te gusta tanto como a mi —bufó inclinando el cuerpo para morderle el hombro, sin que le importara asfixiar al chico con su peso.

Kagaho no dejó de maldecir en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando el clímax lo alcanzó y lo sumergió en un orgasmo arrasador que devastó su sistema, dejándolo trémulo, agotado, satisfecho y... con el culo relleno de semen.

Aiacos siempre se quedaba con su capricho.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Debido a una reunión de profesores, Albiore tuvo que quedarse en el instituto hasta tarde. El maestro de literatura, llamó a su pareja para pedirle que fuera a recoger a Hyoga, informarle de ese cambio de planes y que él llevaría la comida.

Algol no se negó en ningún momento.

Gracias a las manifestaciones y el caos creciente en la ciudad, la editorial había cerrado por unos días, tiempo libre que él aprovechó para estar al lado de Albiore y armar planes con calma. Planes que empezaban a encontrar nubes negras en el horizonte gracias a su acompañante.

Durante el trayecto al apartamiento del profesor, Hyoga viajó en silencio, arrebujado en el asiento trasero y con cara de circunstancias. El disfraz de Finn no le sentaba en lo absoluto. Perseo no le preguntó, Hyoga tampoco hizo intento alguno de compartir sus penas. 

El estudiante iba cabizbajo por la actitud de Camus. Al final, cinco minutos antes de que quitaran la música, Hyoga logró acercarse al francés para invitarlo a bailar. La negativa fue contundente y el rechazo palpable, tanto así que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de un segundo intento.

Camus, al igual que Kagaho en su momento, no soportaba su cercanía.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?_

Hyoga tenía ganas de llorar y su acompañante le hacía sentir peor. No estaba cómodo a su lado, y él procuraba por todos lo medios no quedarse a solas con Perseo. Desde el altercado que tuvieron, semanas atrás, Perseo le inspiraba cierto recelo y temor, aunque tampoco se había animado a decirle nada a su padre. Le daba miedo pensar que Albiore no le creería.

En cuanto llegaron a su destino, Hyoga casi corrió a su habitación, dispuesto a atrincherarse hasta que su padre llegara; sin embargo; el violento tirón en su pelo le impidió hacer tal cosa. Perseo lo aferró con saña, y con la misma, lo hizo caer de un sentón antes de arrastrarlo por todo el departamento. En medio de gritos, Hyoga le suplicó que lo soltara, manoteando y pataleando para poder liberarse. No lo consiguió, y al final fue arrastrado hacia su propio dormitorio.

—Así que andas de perra fastidiosa. No te imaginas cuánto me desesperas... no te soporto —espetó luego de empujarlo con desprecio.

Hyoga lloraba tirado en el suelo, manoteando sus propias mejillas para apartar el humillante rastro de lágrimas. Perseo lo vio con desdén mientras pensaba en qué hacerle. Tenía diversas ideas, pero muchas limitaciones. Bufando volvió a sostenerlo de la greña, y en medio de amenazas y tirones, dejó al chico arrodillado y con el pecho apoyado en la cama mientras presionaba la rodilla en la espalda casi a la altura de los omóplatos.

—Entérate, mañana se mudarán a mi casa... y no quiero ver tu cara de perra sufrida —murmuró cerca del oído.

Perseo sonrió siniestro, a la vez que deslizaba la mano libre hacia abajo, hasta meterla entre las piernas del jovencito. Hyoga se removió e intentó erguir la espalda, consiguiendo a cambio un estrujón en los testículos que le robó un quejido lastimero y bastó para dejarlo quieto. El mayor aprovechó para soltar el botón del pantaloncillo, y bajar las prendas hasta la mitad de los muslos, dejando el trasero al descubierto.

—...Si me fastidias, te voy a quitar las ganas de joder —susurró deslizando el dedo medio entre las nalgas, antes de presionar en el pequeño orificio.

Hyoga lloró con más fuerza, suplicándole que lo dejara en paz. Prometió no fastidiarlo, no meterse con él, pero Perseo no lo escuchó. La sola presencia del adolescente le fastidiaba la vida. Sin mayor preparación, introdujo el dedo medio en el cuerpo del chiquillo. La estrechez sumada a la tensión, le impidió penetrarlo por completo, pero se conformó con lo que consiguió.

—¿Por qué lloras?... Esto te gusta, y hay evidencia que esta mierda está más que abierta y usada. —Perseo movió la falange en círculos, apenas simulando leves embestidas por unos instantes antes de bufar—. A la próxima, no será el dedo lo que te voy a meter...

Con desapego, abandonó el cuerpo de Hyoga y salió del dormitorio, dejando al adolescente desamparado y llorando, tanto por el abuso y maltrato, como por la mala noticia.

Su infierno apenas empezaba.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Ikki se encontraba sentado en los pies de la amplia cama, dejándose limpiar el rostro, disimulando a la perfección el mareo que lo atacó.

Hacía diez minutos habían llegado a casa de Radamanthys, y casi dos minutos después, el rubio por fin cortó la llamada telefónica (en realidad se quedó sin carga). En cuanto el oficial le prestó la atención debida a su novio, lo colmó de besos, manoseó lo que tenía a la vista y lo llevó al dormitorio.

—El disfraz es perfecto, menos por eso de la sangre y las heridas —comentó, buscando entre sus cosas las toallas húmedas, cremas y lociones que Mine siempre le obsequiaba.

—Soy un zombie, es obvio que debo lucir sangre y heridas —explicó el adolescente, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Radamanthys se acercó con las manos ocupadas y miró a Ikki. Dos segundos después negó. No le gustaba verlo pálido, ojeroso y medio degollado, esa estampa le dio una mala sensación que le hizo sentir enfermo.

Él, que trabajaba recuperando cadáveres de jovencitos como Ikki, ya tenía suficiente con el centenar de fotografías de las investigaciones y los cuerpos que descansaban en la morgue. Y, lo más importante: no quería siquiera imaginar a Ikki hecho un cadáver, ni siquiera en broma.

—Pues no me gusta —concluyó poniéndose en la labor.

Ikki alcanzó a protestar, porque le había llevado tiempo ponerse el maquillaje, mas debido al malestar, se dejó limpiar y quitar las costras de goma que lucía en el cuello. Minutos después estaba limpio, tendido en la cama y con los muslos levemente separados, mientras Radamanthys aprovechaba la coqueta toga para meterle mano.

—Me prometiste que te disfrazarías de  _gatito_  sólo para mi —ronroneó el rubio, pausando los besos húmedos que dejaba en el largo cuello.

El estudiante soltó una risita y asintió. Claro que recordaba eso, había soltado el comentario luego de ver a Kanon jugando con una zorrita descarada. Pensó que quizá sí podrían aprovechar la ocasión, total el disfraz de gatito prometía más diversión que la toga.

En medio de besos y caricias, ambos se ayudaron a quitarse la ropa, entusiasmados con la idea. Al quedar desnudos, el oficial abandonó el lecho y tras buscar en uno de los cajones, regresó cargando con todo lo que necesitaban para el disfraz. Aún recostado, apoyado de los codos, Ikki miró con sumo interés y curiosidad uno a uno los accesorios a estrenar, a medida que Radamanthys los iba sacando de la bolsa. El rubio se tomó la tarea de vestirlo, besuqueando la piel a su alcance mientras lo hacía.

Al final, varios minutos después, Ikki lucía un collar con un gracioso cascabel, orejas de gato, guantes felpudos de patitas de gato y medias igual de felpudas hasta las rodillas, todo en color negro azulado como el cabello del adolescente.

—Este disfraz se te ve mucho mejor —murmuró mostrándole el plug con la cola esponjosa, el cual empezó a embadurnar con suficiente lubricante.

Ikki sonrió sin dejar de acariciar con su " _garrita_ " el muslo de su amante, rozando por momentos el miembro, que desde ya se mostraba erguido y necesitado. Radamanthys suspiró, ver una garrita sobre su pierna parecía absurdo, pero la sensación agradable debido a lo aterciopelado de la misma era increíble.

_Benditas fueran las ideas de ese mocoso._

—Me dan ganas de darte una bofetada —comentó el adolescente, mientras Radamanthys se dedicaba a besar y lamer su pecho.

El rubio pausó su labor y lo miró incrédulo. Aquello no fue un halago ni mucho menos algo que quisiera recibir. Para colmo, Ikki estaba más entretenido mirándose las garras que en las caricias. Eso era frustrante.

—¿Por qué demonios me quieres abofetear? —preguntó, a sabiendas que no le iba a agradar la respuesta.

—Porque es divertido. No te dolerá... las patitas son esponjosas.

_Quizá la idea del estúpido disfraz no era tan buena._

—Quisiera saber por qué te empeñas en aniquilar el ambiente —musitó el rubio, más para sí que para el chico.

—No estoy aniquilando nada...

—Sí que lo haces, Funky Punky. —Radamanthys alzó un hombro y siguió con lo suyo, descendiendo por la piel acaramelada que conocía de memoria. Nada en el mundo arruinaría esa fantasía.

Ikki se olvidó de la idea de darle una bofetada, cuando su pene terminó perdido en la boca de Radamanthys. Las succiones lo tenían delirando de placer, anudadas a los roces electrizantes y atrevidos entre sus nalgas. Al sentir el primer dedo perderse en su interior, curvó la espalda gimiendo agudo y tendido, recibiéndolo de buena gana.

Radamanthys sonrió satisfecho con la espontánea reacción, sin decir nada siguió estimulando y preparando el sitio apropiadamente. En cuanto consideró que el chico estaba listo, le colocó un lacito con otro cascabel en el pene, justo debajo del glande. Fue entonces que acomodó a Ikki de costado, casi en posición fetal.

Arrebolado por el calor creciente, Ikki ronroneaba mientras se sostenía la nalga con la diestra, disfrutando gustoso de las caricias y besos que recibía en su cadera a la vez que Radamanthys encargaba del plug. El oficial jugó un poco, presionando la punta o moviéndola en círculos, antes de introducirlo por completo, obteniendo deliciosos gemidos a cambio.

—Ahora sí, me declaro amante de los gatos —murmuró el rubio, mirando con deseo y morbo a su delicioso felino.

Ikki dejó escapar una risa fresca, cristalina, y empezó a gatear por la cama, orquestando su gracioso paseo con el sonido de los cascabeles, mientras bamboleaba el trasero y por ende la cola. Radamanthys lo miró divertido e intentó darle caza, provocando que el chico decidiera jugar a resistirse y a escapar, lo que aumentó en interés del oficial.

Luego de un rato de ese juego, Radamanthys empezaba a perder la paciencia, a la vez que se ahogaba en la ansiedad. Ikki resultó ser escurridizo, y para colmo, perseguirlo con una erección y la distracción que le daba la cola, le complicó la cacería del día. Justo cuando lo atrapó de la cintura y lo acomodó en la cama, el teléfono del chico sonó.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Sólo quiero follar tranquilamente! —protestó el rubio.

Ikki lo ignoró riendo a todo pulmón y gateó de nueva cuenta dispuesto a atender, pues sabía que era Aspros debido al tono. La llamada se perdió; los guantes resultaron ser poco prácticos, además que estaba jadeando como poseso; pero en cuanto controló su respiración de inmediato devolvió la llamada.

Aspros le preguntó si seguía con Radamanthys y le pidió que se lo comunicara, Ikki acató las órdenes, sin sorprenderse de que su padre ya estuviese informado que estaba con el oficial. El inglés respondió alzando una ceja, y de la seriedad pasó a la sorpresa en segundos. Afirmando y asegurando que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, Radamanthys finalizó la llamada antes de encender el televisor.

—¿Qué te dijo mi papi? —preguntó calzándose el guante.

—Es casi seguro que pasarás la noche conmigo —murmuró apenas disimulando su sonrisa de satisfacción, ocupado en buscar el canal de noticias.

Las manifestaciones estallaron en actos delictivos, provocando que los caminos del este, sur y norte de la ciudad, quedaran en su mayoría bloqueados. En cuanto Aspros se enteró, localizó a sus hijos asegurándose que todos estuvieran a salvo, y les ordenó que permanecieran resguardados, en caso de estar demasiado lejos de casa. Ni de broma los quería pululando cerca de esos acontecimientos.

Ikki apenas le prestó atención al televisor, en su lugar, mientras Radamanthys se ponía al corriente con las noticias, se acomodó sobre su muslo y empezó a hacerle una mamada. Sus labios y lengua se deslizaban por la largura de la carne tensa, desviándose por momentos hacia los testículos, los cuales chupó con ganas.

Rendido por la boquita que lo hacía delirar, el oficial apagó el televisor y se dedicó a acariciar los rizos alborotados, mientras con su otra mano jugaba con la cola y el trasero redondo que era su perdición y mayor adicción.

Luego de unos minutos de húmedo placer, sintiendo que no resistiría más, con renuencia apartó a Ikki. Apenas alargando un poco más el juego previo con caricias y roces compartidos, Ikki de inmediato se acomodó en cuatro, apoyando la sien en su antebrazo. Radamanthys se dedicó a besuquear la espalda, mientras retiraba el plug con suma delicadeza. Luego de dejar el juguete a un lado, intentó hacer girar al muchachito, encontrando resistencia con ello.

—¿Prefieres así? —preguntó con una sonrisa, sin dejar de amasar las tersas nalgas.

—Sí... digo prrrrrr miau. —Ikki asintió asomando la mirada sobre su hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa entre sincera y pícara, que a Radamanthys le pareció encantadora.

El rubio suspiró. Tratándose de Ikki, prefería la posición del misionero, porque le daba la oportunidad de apreciar y beber de las expresiones del chico, sobre todo, perderse en su mirada mientras lo hacía suyo. Aún así optó por complacerlo. 

Sosteniéndolo de la cadera, Radamanthys lo penetró con firmeza, enterrando su carne sin dificultad. Ambos gimieron en el acto, estremeciéndose por el mar de sensaciones epicúreas que los hundió por igual. El golpeteo de las pieles, pronto se tornó punitivo, alebrestado, a medida que se fundían en uno solo en medio de gemidos.

Bufando, Radamanthys le dio a Ikki la segunda nalga del rato, al verlo con el rostro hundido en la almohada (que mordía con fuerza), ahogando sus gemidos allí. Él quería escuchar la melodiosa " _sinfonía_ " que interpretaba el chico.

—Te dije que no muerdas eso, gato feo —murmuró a la vez que detuvo por completo los movimientos de su pelvis endemoniada, dejando su pene a medio enterrar. Era el castigo que le había prometido.

Ikki gruñó, no por el regaño o la nalgada, sino por la quietud el otro. Dispuesto a conseguir más placer (y hacer su santa voluntad), echó las nalgas hacia atrás, haciéndolas chocar contra la piel ajena. Descarado empezó a restregarse con movimientos cadenciosos, sensuales, torpes y ansiosos. Radamanthys cerró los ojos, obligándose a permanecer quieto, permitiéndole al chico devorar su miembro a capricho y marcar su propio ritmo en las penetraciones, disfrutando mientras las pieles perladas de sudor ludían entre ellas.

Entre besos, caricias, sudor, saliva, sémen y gemidos, lo hizo suyo de muchas formas. Al final ambos terminaron en un abrazo estrecho y necesitado.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Con el pretexto de tomar una ducha bien merecida, el chico se encerró en el baño y encendió el paso del agua de la regadera, antes de sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro. Con una leve sonrisa, miró la pantalla de su móvil y marcó.

La voz bien conocida y madura lo saludó con seriedad.

Alzando los arcos ciliares, el jovencito torció los labios, cuando su amante lo regañó por no contestar de inmediato. Con suma paciencia le explicó que se encontraba acompañado, por lo que, para evitar preguntas y levantar sospechas, optó por hacer lo obvio.

—Lo siento, amor, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer..., pero entiende que él estaba a mi lado —susurró antes de apretar los labios.

Al final asintió con una enorme sonrisa, pues su gran amor lo había perdonado. Durante unos minutos más, el hombre se interesó en su día haciéndole las preguntas de ley, hasta que harto de rodeos, soltó lo que en realidad le interesaba.

«—Bebé, necesito que hagas algo por mi —ronroneó pincelando una sonrisa siniestra».

—Lo que quieras, amor. —El chico no dudó, estaba dispuesto a complacerlo.

«—Necesito otra víctima, pero esta vez quiero ver primero las fotografías de tus amiguitos... el chico debe tener ciertas características —indicó con tono seco».

La sorpresa anterior fue excelente; sin embargo; él prefería escoger su producto. Tenía mejor criterio que el muchachito. Además, debido a la muerte prematura de Seiya, uno de sus clientes más exclusivos estaba realmente enfadado e insatisfecho. Desde hacía semanas, Mandrágora le exigía su mercancía, producto que él estaba dispuesto a pagar por el doble si era necesario. Todo estaba listo para recibir a su nuevo juguete.

Y él, como buen " _comerciante_ " que era, no pensaba perder a ese cliente sólo por la muerte del mocoso. Necesitaba conseguir otro. Así de sencillo.

—No tengo permiso de salir, pero puedo enviarte las fotografías que tengo por correo, amor.

El hombre lo pensó apenas unos instantes, hasta que aceptó. No quería perder más tiempo.

«—Envíalas al correo que te di la vez pasada. Ya sabes, no pongas nada de texto, sólo quiero las fotografías».

—En cuanto pueda te las envío —susurró con una sonrisa. Ya tenía todas las fotografías preparadas desde hacía días. No quería decepcionar a su amante.

«—Esta misma noche recibirás un correo con la fotografía del elegido. No quiero errores, bebé».

El chiquillo asintió y prometió hacer todo lo que se le ordenara. En cuanto finalizó la llamada, cerró el paso del agua y procedió a lavarse la cara y mojarse el pelo. Cinco minutos después salió del baño con una senda sonrisa, pensando que una invitación al cine era buena idea para llevar a cabo su plan.

Aquel pedido, podía considerarlo una mala noticia, al menos para la siguiente víctima.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Ese jueves Ikki despertó de golpe, abriendo los ojos hasta lo imposible a la vez que de un salto salió de la cama. A pesar de estar medio desorientado por el sueño reciente, atinó a encontrar el baño, antes de monopolizar el mismo de un portazo que hizo temblar los cimientos de la casa. Instantes después, se encontraba abrazando el retrete mientras devolvía hasta la conciencia.

Radamanthys despertó alertado por los movimientos bruscos del adolescente, asustado dio un respingo por el portazo y rascándose la cabeza vio la hora. Seis y cuarto de la mañana. Era demasiado temprano. Bostezando salió de la cama mientras se arreglaba el bóxer con una mano y con la otra se rascaba el abdomen, antes de ingresar sin pena al baño. La escena que vio le hizo alzar el extremo izquierdo de la ceja. 

El rubio se armó de paciencia y, tras arrodillarse al lado de Ikki, se dedicó a sobarle la espalda, luego de humedecer una toalla y pasarla por la frente perlada del chico. Minutos después, tras cepillarse los dientes, lavarse la cara y maldecir por lo bajo, Ikki estaba de nuevo metido en la cama.

—¿Desde cuando vomitas por las mañanas? —Ikki no respondió. Radamanthys repitió la pregunta, y fue hasta que le llamó por su segundo nombre que el chico se dignó a contestar.

—Casi un mes... —refunfuñó de mala gana—, aunque antes ya me había pasado.

—¿Náuseas y mareos?

Ikki asintió por respuesta, recordando que esos síntomas también eran normales en él. A Radamanthys le dieron ganas de darle una zurra por mudo e irresponsable. Si era bueno para joder, maltratar y mandar a la mierda a todos, también debía serlo para informar cuando se trataba de asuntos serios. Pero no, el mocoso solía quedarse callado y guardarse los problemas.

—¿Por qué diantres no me lo habías dicho? —Ikki supo que Radamanthys estaba bien cabreado. Jamás le hablaba con ese tono.

—Estaba esperando...

—¡¿A qué?!

—No lo sé —musitó cabizbajo.

Radamanthys lo vio, y decidió que con exaltarse no ayudaba en nada al adolescente. Era obvio que le asustaba el asunto. Usando el sentido común, optó por abrazarlo y darle un beso en la cabeza.

—Más tarde iré a comprar una prueba de embarazo —susurró sin querer detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de todo aquello.

En realidad, muy en el fondo, la noticia no le molestaba tanto como él suponía debía molestarle. Por el contrario, le hacía sentir un calorcillo agradable en el pecho. El único inconveniente era la edad de Ikki, además que su noviazgo era de a mentiras. Eso sin tomar en cuenta la reacción de la familia Giorgatos, y obvio, la suya. Hypnos y Apolo iban a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando les presentara a un quinceañero preñado. Por lo demás, todo estaba bien.

_Bah. Aspros, Defteros, Hypnos y Apolo podían irse al cuerno. Al final, todos estarían felices por la llegada de su nieto._

—Por eso no te lo había dicho..., es una mala noticia, ¿no?, y me aterra. Igual los síntomas a veces desaparecen —confesó hundiendo el rostro en el amplio pecho.

—Te lo dije desde un principio, ¿recuerdas? Siempre me responsabilizo de lo que hago.

Ikki asintió y apretó un poco más el abrazo, cerrando los ojos por un momento, al sentir una punzada en su pecho.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Después del delicioso polvo que compartieron, el mayor entró al dormitorio, y con toda la calma del mundo le entregó la cajita alargada con la maldita prueba que había salido a comprar. No podía creer aquello. No, de hecho no podía creer siquiera que existiera la posibilidad de un embarazo.

—Quita esa cara y hazla de una vez por todas —indicó antes de revolverle el cabello.

En ese momento, el chico parecía un cachorro abandonado.

El adolescente rodó los ojos y le dieron ganas de patearle las pelotas hasta reventarlas. Suspiró, y en contra de su voluntad optó por acatar la orden. Era mejor sacarse las dudas de una vez por todas.

Los síntomas, que pensaba eran una simple infección estomacal, empezaban a ser desesperantes.

_¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte?_

Quince minutos después, con la prueba descansando en la esquina del lavabo, ambos esperaban con harta paciencia a que se dibujaran los resultados. El mayor estaba mordisqueando compulsivamente la uña de su pulgar, mientras el adolescente se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y con la espalda apoyada en la fría pared.

De pronto tenía ganas de vomitar... otra vez.

—El resultado es... positivo. —dijo el hombre, apretando los labios para disimular su sonrisa boba.

El adolescente gimoteó. Ahora tenía ganas de llorar como una maldita magdalena, y obvio, arrancarle el pito a ese calenturiento desgraciado. Si no fuera por él, no estaría en esa situación.

Aquello era una mala noticia, estaba aterrado.  
  
No quiso ni pensar en la reacción de sus padres y hermanos.


	43. Capítulo 42 — I Got News: I'm Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia Giorgatos se sorprende por una noticia sorprevisa: uno de los chicos está esperando un bebé.  
> Kagaho aprovecha ese almuerzo especial para presentar a Aiacos como su pareja. Por otro lado, Aphrodite también recibe una noticia inesperada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> El capítulo contiene lemon explícito, hardcore, fetiches, uso de sextoys, lenguaje vulgar y mención de mpreg. Si este tipo de lecturas no son de tu agrado, te recomiendo discreción y saltar la última parte del capítulo.
> 
> El capítulo está dedicado a Morgana 'coz Kagaho y Aiacos ♥

 

 

El viernes, a media mañana, Defteros y Aspros compartían un terrible dolor de cabeza. La razón era desconocida, y a ambos no les quedó de otra que atorarse de pastillas para continuar con su día. Tener a los chicos en casa no era algo que les ayudara demasiado. Los gritos y pleitos de los gemelos, el malhumor de Kagaho y la inquietud de Ikki, eran buenas razones para querer morir.

Un descanso eterno sonaba tentador.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, ambos doctores supervisaron los últimos detalles de la preparación del almuerzo y la organización de la mesa. Desde un día antes, su retoño les pidió organizar aquello, pues tenía un asunto importante que anunciar. Por supuesto que ellos no se negaron, después de todo, disfrutaban mucho con las reuniones familiares y comidas especiales.

—¡Chicos, empiecen a alistarse! —gritó por tercera vez Aspros.  
  
A veces, no había nada más difícil que arrear a los cuatro revoltosos.

Saga gritó que ya estaba listo, mientras se acomodaba una bonita boina que hacía juego con su chaleco. Ikki no dijo nada, pues estaba esperando a que se le pasara el mareo, antes de ponerse las gafas (sus padres lo regañaban si no lo veían con ellas). Y Kanon tampoco respondió, debido a que llevaba los auriculares mientras revisaba un cajón.

Bufando Defteros negó, pues Kagaho ni siquiera estaba en casa. Aquello era el colmo. Sin decir palabra, subió a su dormitorio al lado de Aspros para ir a arreglarse como era debido.

Casi media hora después, Radamanthys se presentó cargando con dos botellas de vino y una caja de chocolates belgas para su novio. Todos se acomodaron en la sala, a excepción de Kanon, ya que seguía en su dormitorio.

—¿Dónde está, Pipu? —preguntó Ikki.

—Salió hace casi una hora —respondió Saga, lanzándole miradas cargadas de desprecio al invasor de una ceja.

—Ya llegó —anunció Aspros.

En efecto, Kagaho terminaba de estacionar su auto cuando el gemelo mayor habló.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión?... ¿y porqué éste intruso está aquí si no es familia? —Fue Saga quien habló, y seguía sin disimular su enfado.

Aspros y Defteros pensaron que aquello era un berrinche.

—¿Por qué peleas con PataPat? —Ikki se cruzó de brazos, entrompando los labios por la molestia creciente. Por supuesto que él había notado la mala vibra que Saga le lanzaba a su novio.

—Disculpen la tardanza..., el tráfico está espantoso por las manifestaciones —dijo Kagaho en cuanto entró, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

No iba solo.

Aiacos se plantó al lado del chico, y le dedicó una sonrisa fresca a cada uno de los presentes. El médico iba vestido informal, con jeans ajustados que dejaban poco a la imaginación, una camiseta negra bien ceñida, botas de motero y una chaqueta de cuero. Todo un rebelde sin causa.

—Henm... Él... es Aiacos —murmuró el serio adolescente.  
  
De pronto, la idea de presentar a Aiacos como pareja no era tan agradable. En un principio se negó; pero gracias a un vibrador, una fusta, una veladora y las esposas; terminó por acceder. Los métodos de Aiacos eran únicos. Sin embargo, en ese instante, empezaba a entrar en pánico. Reconoció que Ikki fue muy valiente cuando presentó a Radamanthys.

—Es un gusto conocerlos. Soy Aiacos Bayoud, el guapo novio de Kagaho —canturreó sin pena, acortando distancias para darle un apretón de manos a cada uno de los presentes y presentarse apropiadamente.

Kagaho estuvo a un paso de desmayarse.

Aspros y Defteros se quedaron mudos, con los labios entreabiertos mientras intentaban procesar la información. La sorpresa de Saga fue tanta, que de un brinco se incorporó y al dejarse caer en el sillón, terminó aterrizando en el suelo dándose un golpe en la nuca. No podía creer aquello.

Ikki contuvo la sonrisa. Si bien no esperaba a Aiacos allí, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara a alborotar su hogar. Y Radamanthys lo observó con la ceja en alto, esperando con paciencia a que el lunático soltara alguna de sus lindezas. Estaba seguro, que Aiacos no iba a disimular enfrente de los suegros y cuñados.

—¿Prefieren que les llame  _suegros_  o  _papaitos_? —preguntó luego de saludar a Aspros y Defteros, mirando de uno a otro.

—Para ti, Amo y Señor Giorgatos —masculló Aspros, a la vez que Defteros asentía.  
  
—Enterado. —Aiacos sonrió amplio y asintió, fingiendo estar de acuerdo con eso. Obvio, pensaba llamarlos " _papaitos_ "

—Cuñis —saludó tendiendole la mano a Saga.

—No soy tu " _cuñis_ ", y me llamo Saga —espetó de mala gana, sin dignarse a darle la mano. Aiacos sonrió alzando un hombro, nada amilanado por la actitud del menor.

—Jovencito.

—Ikki, me llamo Ikki Antzas —dijo dándole un apretón fuerte, que Aiacos correspondió con una sonrisa y un guiño.

—Es un verdadero gusto conocerte, Corazón —canturreó, haciendo que Ikki pusiera mala cara.

Ignorando el mal genio del mocoso saludó a Radamanthys, también fingiendo que no lo conocía. Así, Aiacos terminó de presentarse y fue a abrazar a Kagaho, quien no terminaba de reaccionar.

—Creo que hiciste un pacto con el diablo cuando aceptaste su trato —susurró Radamanthys, fingiendo darle un beso en la mejilla al más pequeño de la sala.

—Mejor... no digas nada.

Ikki sintió que aquello estaba mal. Aiacos le caía bien, le entretenían sus rounds de insultos y ocurrencias, pero tenía un mal presagio que le hacía arrepentirse de su decisión.

—Y... ¿desde cuando son pareja? —preguntó Aspros, cuando logró recomponerse.

Tanto él como Defteros, sin ponerse de acuerdo, decidieron que no era apropiado armar un espectáculo por dicha noticia. Aiacos, al igual que Radamanthys, les pareció demasiado mayor para el adolescente. Ahora solo les quedaba aceptar la charla y analizar a detalle a ese hombre.

—Desde hace casi un mes, " _Amo y Señor_   _Giorgatos_ " —respondió Aiacos, imprimiendo ironía en su forma de llamarle.

Sin titubear, y manteniendo la sonrisa cínica que lo caracterizaba, narró cómo fue que conoció a Kagaho (gracias al teléfono que encontró perdido) y se enamoró de él. Obvio no mencionó nada del trato con Ikki y el sexo salvaje, que era la verdadera razón por la que habían iniciado aquella relación.

Aiacos siguió respondiendo algunas preguntas de Aspros y Defteros, descubriendo en el proceso que de los dos gemelos, Aspros era el más tajante y quien llevaba el mando en esa casa. Defteros era un poco más accesible y cordial, aunque también intimidante, pero de forma distinta a la de Aspros.

La mirada y sonrisas maliciosas de Aspros le otorgaban aspecto de demente, de alguien peligroso que parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre la primer yugular que se cruzara en su camino. En cambio Defteros tenía una mirada más cándida, pero el colmillo que sobresalía y su porte musculoso, le daban un aire salvaje.

— _¡_ _Dame de tu fruta. Vamos mi amor. Te quiero puta.Te quiero puta. Ay que rico. Entre tus piernas voy a llorar. Feliz y triste voy a estar_ _...!_

Kanon entró a la amplia sala cantando la famosa canción, mientras sacudía la cadera de un lado a otro. El gemelo llevaba puestos los auriculares, una tanga de hilo color rojo encendido, gafas oscuras con forma de estrellas y una toalla colgando de su hombro. Todo un espectáculo.

Radamanthys apretó los labios y cerró los ojos sintiendo vergüenza ajena, Ikki empezó a reír a todo pulmón, Saga cubrió su rostro con ambas manos (lamentándose por el parecido con su hermano), Kagaho se sonrojó hasta las orejas, Aspros se dio una palmada en la frente, Defteros soltó un gritito de espanto y Aiacos empezó a aplaudir mientras le hacía el coro.

—¡Kanon, ten un poco de pundonor! —gritó Aspros.

El muchacho no lo escuchó, la música retumbaba en sus oídos, pero sí que vio a todos acomodados en los sillones. Sorprendido por las visitas, Kanon detuvo su espectáculo, se quitó los auriculares, alzó las ridículas gafas y parpadeó.

—¡Hey Rada! —saludó al oficial, mostrándole el dedo medio. Acto seguido miró a Aiacos—. ¿Y éste quién es?

—¡¿Por qué no estás vestido?!... te repetí hasta el cansancio que hoy tendríamos un almuerzo familiar —regañó Defteros, mientras Aspros pensaba que era buena idea hacerle una lobotomía frontal con un destornillador.

—Creí que sería una cena como la vez pasada, además pensé que no había nadie —explicó rascándose el muslo, aceptando entrelíneas que no le había puesto atención. Gracias a lo mismo, Kanon decidió darse un chapuzón en la piscina, e hizo escala en la sala para ir por su móvil.

—¿Y por eso vas por la vida enseñando el culo? —soltó Ikki, quien apenas podía con la risa.

—Obvio, microbio —canturreó sonriente, a la vez que ladeaba el cuerpo y se daba una nalgada.

Radamanthys mantuvo su cara de poker, fingiendo no enterarse de nada. A diferencia de Aiacos, quien soltó carcajadas sonoras mientras aplaudía como foca con retraso mental. Kagaho, que para ese momento se masticaba los testículos (en sentido figurado), atinó a darle un par de patadas a su pareja acompañadas de un puñetazo en el muslo.

—Compórtate, Aiacos —murmuró molesto. Más incómodo no podía estar.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿que me ponga a llorar?... ¿o que finja demencia como el matón de tu cuñado? —preguntó sobándose el muslo.

—Ya en serio, en nombre de todos los miembros viriles del mundo, ¿alguien me quiere decir quién es éste? —preguntó Kanon, señalando a Aiacos a la vez que se sentaba en el único sillón disponible tras recuperar su teléfono.

—Nessy, él es el novio de Pipu. Se llama Aiacos —respondió Ikki.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Saga II —soltó Aiacos a la vez que agitaba la mano desde su cómodo lugar. Kanon lo miró con ganas de matarlo.

—Kanon, ve a vestirte —dijo Defteros. Aspros tarareaba una nana en su mente, eso con tal de mantener la calma.

El gemelo asintió, aunque tampoco acató la orden. Debía aclarar un asunto primero.

—¿Por qué demonios también tienes novio?... ¡¿Cómo es posible que le pongan dueño a sus culos y pitos?! —soltó señalando a los hermanos Antzas.

—Kanon, deja de avergonzarme —suplicó Saga.

El aludido negó indignado y bufó.

—Cállate, Saga, que no fui yo el que se ridiculizó en el concierto.

—¡No empieces, Kanon! —exclamaron Kagaho, Saga y Defteros.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el concierto? —preguntó Aiacos.

Todos giraron a mirar al médico, que en definitiva la estaba pasando en grande. Esa familia era pintoresca y divertida. Obviamente le interesaba enterarse de ese chisme.

—A Saga le agarró la cagantina a medio concierto de Metallica, hizo lo suyo y no vio que no tenía papel. Él, Kagaho y yo terminamos sin calcetines —narró entre risas, acompañado de Ikki que también la estaba pasando en grande.

Radamanthys quiso preguntar qué tenían que ver los calcetines con el asunto, pero afortunadamente la luz se hizo en su mente y comprendió de un plumazo. Puso cara de asco.

—¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! —exclamó Saga, tirándole un cojín en la cara—. Yo no ando diciéndole a todo el mundo de la vez que te torciste el cuello por intentar chupar tu propio pene.

—¡Basta! —gritó Aspros.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Con dificultad, Aiacos logró controlar el ataque de risa al igual que Ikki. Kagaho rabiaba a más no poder y Radamanthys se preguntaba si aquello era contagioso o hereditario.

—Creo que es mejor que pasemos al comedor —dijo Defteros con su mejor sonrisa.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Aphrodite estaba a un paso de echarse a llorar hasta deshidratarse. Con las manos apoyadas en la pileta, observaba estupefacto la prueba de embarazo que descansaba al lado del grifo.

No podía creer aquello. Eso tenía que ser una maldita broma de su mala suerte.

Desde que estaba con Deathmask como pareja oficial, jamás había intimado a pelo con el hombre. El preservativo era un elemento indispensable en su relación.

Tragando con dificultad, sorbió por la nariz y negó.   
  
Manigoldo iba a matarlo. Su padre era todo amor, lo adoraba, lo mimaba hasta la muerte, pero sabía que no le perdonaría ese desliz. Albafica no se quedaba atrás. Su padre aborrecía a Deathmask, y nunca le permitiría tener un hijo de ese tipo, menos a esa edad.

_¡Tenía dieciséis años!_

No estaba en edad de preocuparse por un bebé no deseado.

Apretando los labios, Aphrodite volvió a negar despacio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

No. Ese hijo no era de Deathmask, él estaba seguro de eso. Y es que sólo habían dos posibles candidatos, quizás tres. Dos de ellos, chicos con quienes había follado sin ningún tipo de protección, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. El sexo con ellos era divertido, refrescante y delicioso como para prestarle atención a un preservativo.

_Kanon Giorgatos y Milo Caristeas._

El tercer posible candidato, no, lo mejor era ni pensar en él.

—¿Estás bien, amore? —gritó Deathmask desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Aphrodite llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en el baño, lo que le pareció extraño, ya que en un principio el adolescente remilgado jamás empleaba dicho espacio cuando llegaba de visita al local.

—¡Ahora salgo! —respondió nervioso, a la vez que guardaba la prueba en la cajita y en una bolsa de papel.

El italiano no podía ver aquello ni de broma.

Cuando salió, se acercó sonriente a su pareja y se sentó en sus muslos, dándole besos en la frente y mejillas.

—Te tardaste demasiado —comentó el italiano sonriente, que cachondo como era, no dudó en manosearle las nalgas.

—Estaba haciendo una prueba de embarazo... dio positiva. —Aphrodite le guiñó el ojo derecho, sonriendo encantador.

Deathmask tomó la respuesta a broma, por lo que empezó a reír a todo pulmón. No había forma de embarazar a su pequeño, pues además de preservativo, solía usar gel espermicida. No estaba en sus planes dejar hijos regados por ahí.

—Claro, amore, esa es una buena noticia. Mañana mismo vamos a que te lo saquen —canturreó de buen talante, según él, siguiendo con la broma.

Aphrodite sintió que algo le oprimió el estómago. La idea era tentadora y aterradora por igual. Debía pensar bien en la decisión a tomar.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

La charla con Aiacos en la mesa fue amena, pues el galeno era alguien elocuente, carismático y simpático. Hacer que se cortara, era una tarea titánica. Ni siquiera Saga y Kanon, con todos sus esfuerzos lo consiguieron.

Por breves instantes reinó la calma mientras disfrutaban de la lasagna, ensalada y otras guarniciones, que le hicieron ganar a los gemelos mayores halagos por parte de Aiacos.

—¿Siempre eres así de lamesuelas? —soltó Saga, mirando mal a su otro nuevo enemigo.

No aceptaba el noviazgo de Ikki, aunque podía medio tolerarlo siempre y cuando Radamanthys no estuviera cerca. Pero el noviazgo de Kagaho no lo aceptaba ni de coña. Kagaho era su cómplice, amante, con quien disfrutaba de sexo salvaje... y hasta ese momento comprendió que las ausencias de su primo, su repentina falta de interés y distancia, tenían un nombre: Aiacos.

_¡Ese maldito le estaba robando a Kagaho!_

—No soy lamesuelas, querido, prefiero ocupar mi lengua en lamer cosas más deliciosas. Supongo que al igual que tú —respondió quitado de la pena, recordando las imágenes y vídeos que Kagaho tenía en su teléfono.

Sabía que Saga era un calenturiento, y también el más allegado a su novio.

—Hablas de penes, bolas y culos, ¿verdad? —soltó Kanon, quien terminó por ir a vestirse gracias a la " _amable_ " petición de Aspros.

Ikki empezó a reír entre dientes, disimulando la risa con su puño. Saga puso mala cara y bufó.

—Pues a mi me parece que te estás arrastrando demasiado —espetó malhumorado, dirigiéndose solo a Aiacos. A Kanon era mejor ignorarlo.

—Saga, contrólate —murmuró Defteros.

Radamanthys suspiró, preparándose mentalmente, ya que imaginaba cómo iba a terminar aquel almuerzo. Kagaho rodó los ojos, y pensó que desde un principio debió hablarle a Saga de su pareja. Era obvio que su primo estaba celoso.

—Y yo sigo pensando que Kagaho e Ikki hacen mal al tener novio. ¿Qué tiene de divertido coger sólo con una persona? ¿probar el mismo pene?... hay miles de miembros esperando a ser catados —comentó Kanon.

—Cuando realmente quieres, respetas y aprecias a alguien, no necesitas estar con nadie más. Sabes que es la persona indicada, a quien deseas tener a tu lado el resto de tu vida porque hace de tus días algo mucho mejor —explicó Radamanthys, que hasta ese momento se atrevió a hablar, a la vez que tomaba de la mano a Ikki. El adolescente sonrió como un completo bobo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—¡Nauseabundo y cusi! —chilló Kanon, alargando la i hasta el infinito.

—¡Aléjense, par de ñoños empalagosos, que me darán diabetes! —se quejó Saga.

—¡Gonorreas vivientes, metanse un palo lleno de clavos oxidados en el recto! —Les gritó Ikki, mientras les mostraba el dedo medio.

—Sí, metanse un palo de esos, pero usen mucho lubricante. —Sin dejar de reír, Aiacos apoyó a su cuñado favorito.

Y aquello bastó para que el comedor se convirtiera en un gallinero alborotado.

Kanon y Saga defendían sus ideas, mientras Ikki los mandaba a la mierda. Aiacos soltaba chistes pierde amigos con los que apoyaba al menor y Kagaho gruñía dándole pellizcos en los brazos. Radamanthys pensó que se volvería loco con el escándalo, y los gemelos mayores estaban a un paso de que sus cabezas hicieran explosión.

—¡Basta todos! —gritó Defteros, consiguiendo que todos se callaran, menos uno.

—¡Acepta que te hiciste de novio solo para tener un almuerzo especial! —acusó Kanon, señalando con descaro a Kagaho.

—Esa no es razón para tener novio —murmuró Saga, pensando que los argumentos de su hermano no eran los mejores.

—¿Y por qué otra razón está con éste? —soltó el gemelo menor, señalando esta vez a Aiacos.

—Porque follo como los dioses, mi bestia es insaciable y su leche muy adictiva —explicó Aiacos con una sonrisa de pervertido.

—¡Já! ¡Sabía que ibas a sacar a relucir el cobre! —exclamó Radamanthys con tono triunfal.

—Patrañas. Hasta que no la vea, no lo creo. Así que muestra a la supuesta bestia —rebatió Kanon cruzándose de brazos y una sonrisa taimada.

Ese juego nunca le fallaba.

—Ahora mismo la dejo salir de su cautiverio —aceptó sin dudarlo.

Aiacos se puso de pie, se bajó la cremallera y se sacó la punta del pene, pero antes que terminara de mostrar a su " _bestia"_ , Kagaho lo detuvo con un golpe y de otro lo sentó. Tanto Saga como Kanon, estiraron sus cuellos hasta lo imposible para poder verlo bien.

Aspros y Defteros seguían comiendo tranquilamente. Por su cuenta optaron por ignorar la animada charla de los chicos, aunque sí les sorprendió el genio volado de Aiacos. Comprendieron porque Kagaho se fijó en él.

—Basta, chicos. Mejor hablemos de algo más interesante —sugirió Defteros.

Todos se calmaron una vez más, aunque Aiacos, Kanon y Saga se dedicaron a retarse por medio de señas y gestos. Por su cuenta, el chico de cabello alborotado aún pensaba si era oportuno o no dar la noticia de su embarazo. La idea le seguía pareciendo aterradora, y con los ánimos caldeados como estaban, consideró que no era prudente decirlo en ese momento. Lo mejor era esperar a un segundo almuerzo.

—Por cierto, papaitos, les tengo buenas noticias: embaracé a su hijo, así que me mudo con ustedes en unos días —anunció Aiacos, a la vez que hacía un brindis con nadie.

—¿En serio? ¡Yo también estoy embarazado! —canturreó Ikki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aprovechando la broma de Aiacos.

Radamanthys le escupió el vino en la cara a Saga, quien estaba congelado, Aiacos se tronchó por la risa, Kanon se cayó de la silla, Defteros estuvo a punto de desmayarse y Aspros soltó una exclamación, que provocó que la comida se le fuera por otra ruta.

—¡Funky Punky! —exclamó el atormentado rubio.

—¡El gallinero se llenará de polluelos! —exclamó Aiacos en medio de risas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú también?! —gritó Kagaho.

—¿Cómo que yo también? —parpadeó mirando a su hermano. Ikki negó y lo señaló—. ¡Estás preñado!

Desesperado porque empezaba a ahogarse, Aspros se levantó y empezó a darse de golpes en la nuca mientras se sostenía la garganta con la otra mano, a medida que por la falta de aire su rostro cambiaba del rojo al morado. Ninguno de los jóvenes notó que su amado padre empezaba a caminar hacia el otro mundo.

—¡¿Cómo dicen que dijeron?! —chilló Kanon.

—¡Los dos están empollando! —acusó Saga mientras se limpiaba el vino del rostro. Estaba tan estupefacto que ni siquiera le molestó que su fastidioso cuñado le escupiera el vino.

—¡Yo no estoy empollando!

—¡Di la verdad! —exigieron los gemelos.

—Lo confieso: es verdad que preñé al Cuervo —soltó Aiacos alzando los hombros, recibiendo puñetazos y patadas por parte de Kagaho y Saga.

Defteros quería seguir el rumbo de la conversación, pero se encontraba ocupado con la maniobra de Heimlich. Con cada estrujón en el abdomen, Aspros terminaba con los pies al aire, hasta que escupió la tira de lechuga que aterrizó en el plato de Saga, quien no se enteró por dedicarse a ver a sus primos.

Las acusaciones volaron de un lado a otro, haciendo confuso enterarse quien era el embarazado. Cuando Aspros por fin llenó de aire sus pulmones y recobró la compostura, de un grito los dejó callados a todos.

—Quiero que levanten la mano los que no están empollando —dijo fuerte, claro y aún de pie.

Kanon, Saga, Aiacos, Radamanthys e Ikki alzaron la extremidad. Aspros alzó la ceja, desviando su mirada hacia Kagaho. En silencio le pidió una explicación.

—Ayer me hice una prueba de embarazo y salio positiva —murmuró el adolescente mortificado.

—¿Es que no usaste preservativo? —soltó Kanon. Saga se tragaba las ganas de llorar.

—El forro no resistió la potencia de mi enorme bestia —explicó Aiacos. Kagaho le soltó una colleja.

Aspros y Defteros no supieron cómo reaccionar ante esa noticia. No estaban preparados para algo así, aunque era obvio que tarde o temprano sucedería. Aspros se lamentó internamente, porque aún era joven, atlético, sumamente atractivo... y en pocos meses sería abuelo.

—¿Pikito, estás embarazado? —preguntó Defteros molesto.

—No lo está —respondió Radamanthys con cara de espanto.  
  
Defteros parecía una bestia a punto de atacar a dentelladas, y él y Aiacos eran los imbéciles perfectos para ser la presa.

—No, papi, lo del embarazo fue broma... ayer me hice la prueba y dio negativa.

—Supongo que te hiciste la prueba porque tienes síntomas, ¿o me equivoco? —Fue Aspros quien preguntó, y miraba con furia de Radamanthys a Aiacos.

—He tenido nauseas y mareos, ¡pero son eventuales!

—Es verdad. El otro día le vomitó los pies a Mime —recordó Kanon. Saga mencionó de la vez que vomitó en el interrogatorio y una vez más cerca de la piscina.

—¡¿Por qué no lo dijeron?! —bramaron ambos gemelos.

Silencio absoluto.

—Mañana mismo los llevaré al hospital, y a tí te haré la prueba de sangre, para confirmar si estas embarazado —concluyó Aspros.   
  
Acto seguido giró a mirar a Kagaho, que estaba pálido.

Si una prueba daba positivo, era difícil que hubiera error en el resultado. A paso calmo se acercó a su hijo y se inclinó a abrazarlo, murmurando que como siempre tenía su apoyo en todo momento. No tenía caso regañarlo por aquello, aunque consideraba que el chico era demasiado jóven. Defteros sonrió por la escena y, al igual que su pareja, se acercó al muchacho para abrazarlo y darle su apoyo.

—No te sientas mal. Estamos contigo, sin importar lo que decidas, siempre que te apoyaremos —murmuró estrechándolo entre sus brazos, ya que para ese momento Kagaho estaba de pie.

Kanon y Saga miraban aquello conmovidos. El primero sonrió con un dejo de melancolía, mientras el segundo se tragaba las ganas de llorar porque había perdido a Kagaho. En el caso de Ikki, emocionado se levantó para ir a abrazar a su hermano.

—¡Seré tío! ¡El tío genial! —chilló emocionado, haciendo reír a todos.

—¡Es verdad! Seremos tíos —secundó Kanon a la vez que Saga asentía con resignación.

Los gemelos se unieron al abrazo y felicitaron al chico. Kagaho no supo porqué, pero le dieron ganas de llorar. Sólo comprendió que le tranquilizaba saber que no había perdido el apoyo de su familia.

—¡Hey! ¿Y a mi y a mi bestia no nos van a felicitar?... —Soltó Aiacos, ganándose miradas reprobatorias por parte de todos, detalle que no le importó.

Lo quisieran o no, Aiacos Bayoud ya era parte de la familia Antzas y Giorgatos, y estaba feliz de ser un miembro más de ese clan.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

El día anterior.

Kagaho vomitó dos veces por la mañana y se tambaleó a media sala. Había comido demasiado pollo frito, le aseguró a Aiacos, quien lo miró sonriendo burlón. El galeno no dijo nada y siguió pasando el rato al lado de su pareja. Porque eso era: suyo.

Fue rato después, cuando recostados en el cómodo sofá de la sala, que Aiacos sacó a colación el tema. Gracias al mismo Ikki y al propio Kagaho, ya sabía que Radamanthys fue presentado como pareja del mocoso insolente, por lo que consideró que era hora que él hiciera lo propio.

—¿Cuándo me presentarás con tu familia como tu novio? —Aiacos soltó de golpe la pregunta, sin tantear terreno, provocando que Kagaho dejara de prestarle atención al programa de televisión.

Kagaho permaneció en silencio por incontables minutos, tiempo que Aiacos aprovechó para besar y lamer el cuello, retirando despacio la camiseta holgada que el chico portaba.

—No creo que sea necesario —murmuró, antes de suspirar. Aiacos estaba entretenido retirando el bóxer.

Minutos después, ambos estaban en el dormitorio del galeno. Kagaho se encontraba tendido en la cama, completamente desnudo y con las manos esposadas a la cabecera. Aiacos lo observaba con lujuria y deseo, mientras lamía los sitios que golpeaba con la pequeña fusta que sostenía en su diestra.

—Sigo pensando que es buena idea que me lleves al gallinero y me presentes con tu familia —murmuró de pronto, al mismo tiempo que encendía una vela aromática.

Kagaho bufó. No era momento para hablar de eso, su mente estaba ocupada con las corrientes electrizantes de placer mezclado con ardor que viajaban por debajo de su piel. La erección que lucía, era otro motivo para distraerse.

—Eso, no es un sí. Debes presentarme. —Aiacos sonrió al momento de inclinar la vela a la altura del pecho, vertiendo la cera derretida despacio.

Casi ronroneando, el médico continuó con esa leve tortura, obteniendo quejidos y gimoteos como recompensa. Decidió darle un respiro. Con parsimonia dejó la vela aún encendida en la mesa de noche y cogió el dildo.

—¿Y bien? ¿ya cambiaste de parecer? —inquirió encendiendo el vibrador.

Aiacos se sentó en el borde de la cama y perezoso frotó la punta del dildo en los testículos y perineo, paseando el juguete entre las nalgas húmedas de lubricante. Kagaho arqueó la espalda gimiendo con fuerza, disfrutando del estímulo. Llevaba rato con esa erección, y hasta ese instante a Aiacos se le ocurrió darle algo de atención apropiada.

—No... necesitas hacer más que eso —jadeó con tono lujurioso.

El mayor sonrió por la respuesta del adolescente. Era tan caprichoso, obstinado y rebelde, que por esas razones le gustaba estar con él.

—Está bien —concedió enterrando sin aviso el dildo en el hambriento orificio.

Kagaho gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza y por reflejo sacudió la cadera, esperando el anhelado metesaca o algo más brusco. Nada. Aiacos volvió a incorporarse dejando el dildo enterrado en el trasero del chico, mientras se hizo de la vela. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, vertió de nueva cuenta la cera derretida, dejando un fino camino aromático por el abdomen y pubis. Ampliando su sonrisa, dejó caer un par de gotas en el pene palpitante.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Eso duele! —Kagaho se quejó abriendo los ojos hasta lo imposible, mientras luchaba con las esposas y sacudía las piernas. Aquello ardió demasiado, su miembro estaba demasiado sensible.

—Esta es la última vez que te lo pregunto —dijo dándole un golpecito con la fusta en la cadera, ignorando con maestría los insultos.

Kagaho se mordió el labio inferior. El ardor y dolor, no terminaban de adquirir forma, pues las vibraciones del dildo estimulando su próstata y las caricias esporádicas que Aiacos le daba, lo tenían a punto de enloquecer.

—Vale... mañana mismo te presento como mi novio —concedió por fin, cuando Aiacos se inclinó a succionar su glande, obligándole a permanecer quieto debido a que dejó la veladora encendida sobre su abdomen.

—Fantástico. Por cierto, más tarde iré a comprar una prueba de embarazo —anunció el galeno, minutos después, mientras lamía y besaba ambos testículos.

—No... no estoy...

—Sí lo estás, Cuervito. Casi todos los preservativos se han roto, y desde el principio he acabado en tu culo —confesó tras ponerse de pie—. ¿Por qué otra razón crees que siempre uso tanto lubricante?

Obviamente para que el menor no notara la humedad que dejaba su simiente, y claro, se aseguraba de distraerlo hasta que ambos ocupaban la ducha.

Kagaho quiso matarlo, marchar sobre su cadáver, descuartizarlo, prenderle fuego y tirarlo a un basurero. 

Dedicándole pestes, maldiciones y amenazas de muerte, como era su costumbre, se sacudió en la cama con violencia. Aiacos empezó a reír entre dientes, y entretenido con el delicioso espectáculo, se sentó sobre los muslos del muchacho (tras esquivar las patadas), y se dedicó a jugar con el dildo, hasta que su miembro demandante se interpuso a sus caprichos. Sin consideración penetró al adolescente de una estocada firme, y manteniendo ese trato, continuó embistiendo como una bestia, disfrutando al hacerlo suyo.

Durante el acto, Kagaho se debatió entre la rabia, el ardor (porque la vela le cayó encima derramando toda la cera en su pellejo) y el placer. Aiacos disfrutó del polvo como siempre.

Casi una hora después, tras una pequeña batalla luego de soltar a Kagaho, Aiacos salió a la farmacia a comprar la prueba de embarazo. Según sus cálculos, el muchacho estaba a días de cumplir un mes de gestación.


	44. Capítulo 43 — A New Begin

 

 

Ágora mandó a llamar a Tatsumi, luego de coordinar al segundo grupo de marginados que había contratado. Hasta ese día su estrategia estaba funcionando de maravillas. Pagarle a distintos grupos de personas para que hicieran bardo en las manifestaciones, era una buena forma de mantener a la población con miedo, insegura y darle problemas al departamento de investigación criminal.

Necesitaban mantener el camino despejado para continuar con los negocios.

—Tatsumi, prepara al equipo para estos días. Próximamente tendremos mercancía nueva —anunció mientras observaba a uno de los peones alimentar a los perros.

Los gruñidos embravecidos de los animales, que peleaban entre sí por los trozos de carne fresca y sanguinolenta, le hicieron sonreír con suavidad. Le gustaban así, fieros, despiadados, prestos a destrozar.

—Sí, señor. Ahora mismo preparo todo. —Asintió el hombre calvo de mirada mezquina, antes de retirarse para cumplir con lo dicho.

Al quedarse solo, Ágora observó hacia un punto lejano del paisaje deshabitado, pensando que necesitaban cambiar ciertas cosas. En primer lugar debían movilizar la mercancía de otras formas, más rápido, debido a que ese caso ya había llamado demasiado la atención de los medios. Otro asunto importante era el de moverse, cambiar de país. Ya habían exprimido ese, ahora debían buscar nuevos lugares, víctimas y clientes.

Si todo marchaba bien, según sus planes a futuro, pronto podría empezar de cero en un lugar lejano. Sólo le bastaba dar dos o tres golpes más, para ver cumplir sus sueños.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

En el hospital, los hermanos Antzas se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera. Ambos chicos estaban nerviosos, aunque el más afectado era el menor. Kagaho ya se había resignado, y hecho a la idea, que pronto cargaría con un hijo entre brazos. No estaba especialmente feliz, aunque tampoco renegaba del futuro retoño, total el nonato no tenía la culpa de nada.

El culpable de su situación, era el malnacido que estaba a su lado.

Sin decir nada, Kagaho le soltó un puñetazo en la pierna a su pareja. Aiacos apenas se quejó. Ya había asumido la idea de ir por la vida todo magullado, gracias a su dulce “ _cuervo_ ”, así que no tenía caso quejarse. Devolverle un golpe no era opción: el chico estaba preñado.

Ikki tenía cara de circunstancias. Nervioso se enrollaba la oreja una y otra vez, mientras le mordisqueaba la mano a Radamanthys. El oficial no se quejó tampoco, tenía en claro que el jovencito la estaba pasando mal, y obviamente no iba a decir algo desatinado. Sus suegros estaban al pendiente de ellos, y a él, parecían aborrecerlo con toda el alma.

Era un verdadero problema que Ikki fuera el menor de esa familia de locos, y que para colmo, fuera el mimado de Defteros y Aspros.

—¿Seguro no tienes problemas por faltar a tu trabajo? —murmuró el adolescente, segundos después hincó el colmillo en su pulgar.

—No… llegaré más tarde, igual ya me reporté —contestó Radamanthys, cerrando un ojo al sentir que el pequeño monstruo iba a arrancarle el dedo.

En realidad, iba a tener muchos problemas. Desde que conoció a Ikki, faltaba a la primer oportunidad para estar al lado del mocoso. Obviamente trabajaba horas extras para recuperar ese tiempo, pero Thanatos no estaba nada contento con sus ausencias repentinas y excusas inventadas.

—No te preocupes por mi, Funky Punky, yo estaré bien. —Radamanthys le sonrió, y usando el pretexto de besar la delgada mano para que lo dejara de morder, la llevó a sus labios.

—¡Claro que no me preocupo por tí! ¡No eres tú quien va a inflarse como un cerdo! —chilló el jovencito, dándole un pisotón y un mordisco en el brazo—. ¡Maldita sea la naturaleza y su estúpida evolución!

Alertado por el escándalo de Ikki, Aspros se aproximó a donde estaban ellos, descubriendo que el muchacho usaba como mordedor a Radamanthys, mientras Aiacos rodaba de la risa, recibiendo regaños y algunos golpes por parte de Kagaho.

El galeno suspiró frotándose la nuca, pensando que tener justamente a esos dos embarazados, era sinónimo de catástrofe y guerras. Con el genio de los Antzas, sumado a las hormonas alteradas y síntomas propios del embarazo, los meses restantes serían un verdadero infierno.

—Piki, contrólate, ¿quieres? —pidió amable, obligándole a soltar a su presa. Acto seguido hizo lo mismo con Kagaho.

Aspros miró con pena al par de imbéciles que preñaron a sus retoños, mas de inmediato sonrió siniestro, pensando que tenían bien merecido el infierno que les esperaba.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Shaka se encontraba haciendo fila para comprar un café, cuando lo vio entrar al establecimiento. En un segundo todo dejó a su alrededor de existir, su pulso se disparó a mil y su día se hizo mejor.

Mu estaba a pocos pasos de él.

Por reflejo, el rubio atinó a girar el rostro para que no lo identificara, comportándose como un adolescente inexperto. Al percatarse de su absurda reacción, frunció los labios y negó con suavidad.   
  
 _¿Cómo era posible que él, siendo tan maduro y centrado, perdiera los papeles de esa forma?_  Aquello no tenía sentido alguno.

Carraspeando, recobró la compostura y giró a mirar al chico, presto a saludarlo.

—Hola, Mu. Es un gusto verte aquí. —Shaka sonrió con suavidad, sin dejar en evidencia lo mucho que le alegraba el encontrarse con él por casualidad.

—Hola, Shaka, que agradable encontrarte —saludó el animado muchacho, mostrando algo de confusión al no tener en claro si debía estrechar la mano o abrazarlo. Al final se limitó a hacer una leve inclinación con su cabeza.

En ese momento, Shaka se dio cuenta, aunque luchara por negarlo, que en verdad deseaba volver a ver al dulce muchacho. A pesar que mantenían comunicación regular, jamás quiso caer en la tentación de invitarlo a salir, todo por culpa de sus prejuicios y recato.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia podía permitirse corromper al estudiante. Mu era dulzura, serenidad, amabilidad y pureza. Un ángel perfecto que pululaba entre simples humanos… y él no quería ser el demonio que lo arrastrara con sus bajos instintos.

—Lo mismo digo, Mu. ¿Andas solo?... si es así, sería un verdadero agrado acompañarte —soltó tranquilo, sin pensarlo ni meditar nada. No se arrepintió por el despliegue de espontaneidad.

—Sí estoy solo, se me antojó un café de camino a casa —respondió echando un mechón de su largo pelo hacia atrás. Sonriendo con los labios apretados, asintió un par de veces, aceptando la amable propuesta—. Acepto tu grata compañía.

Ciertamente se le hizo feo rechazarlo, porque Shaka era muy amable con él y solía preguntarle por su día. Además no tenía conflictos al reconocer que el oficial era simpático y de charla amena.

Señalando la caja, Mu le indicó al rubio que era su turno para hacer su pedido. Shaka giró de inmediato, y sin dudarlo, pidió su café junto a una porción de pastel, antes de preguntarle a Mu lo que se le antojaba pedir. El chico se sintió algo mal por la invitación improvisada, porque no tenía planeado comprometer ni mucho menos hacer sentir obligado a Shaka.

—Vamos, pide lo que quieras —animó el rubio.

Mu apretó los labios; y con tal de no mostrarse maleducado con un rechazo, así como tampoco abusivo con un gasto exagerado; optó por aceptar, y pidió un café americano simple y un muffin de vainilla.

Sumergidos en una charla trivial, ambos esperaron por sus órdenes y se dirigieron a una de las mesas desocupadas.

Mu no coqueteó con él en ningún momento; sin embargo; Shaka percibió con claridad que la química fluía entre ellos con naturalidad, espontánea. Ambos percibieron que se sentían cómodos compartiendo compañía.

—Me gustaría volver a repetir lo del café… bueno, digo, es agradable charlar contigo —dijo el adolescente, con una sonrisa un tanto abochornada, cuando les llegó la hora de despedirse.

—Opino lo mismo. ¿Qué tal el domingo por la tarde? —Soltó Shaka sin dudarlo, aferrándose a esa pequeña oportunidad dispuesta solo para él.

Mu lo dudó unos instantes, pues para el domingo tenía planeado visitar la feria, mas al ver los ojos claros y la sonrisa amable, no pudo decir que no.

—El domingo a las tres. —Aceptó con una sonrisa que hizo suspirar al mayor.

En cuanto vio a Mu abordar su vehículo y retirarse, Shaka asintió pensando que en verdad tenía una cita con el chico, y que la culpa y prejuicios no fueron suficientes para negarse a ello.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Casi media hora después de salir de la cita con el doctor, Kagaho se encontraba sentado en el cómodo sofá de la oficina de su padre, mirando con pereza las vitaminas, calcio y ácido fólico que le prescribieron. Se encontraba a días de cumplir un mes de embarazo, y desde ya le dieron indicaciones claras de ser cuidadoso, atascarse de vitaminas y dejar a un lado varios de sus pasatiempos.

Aiacos se encontraba ocupando el sobrio escritorio de Aspros, permitiéndole al chico asimilar bien la idea. Por su cuenta la noticia no le molestó, de hecho, según su parecer era un excelente motivo para celebrar.

En pocos meses tendría a un Aiacos en miniatura.

—¿Qué nombre le pondremos a nuestro bebé? —preguntó al aire. Llamarle Junior, como su amada pareja era demasiado tentador.

Por respuesta, Kagaho le tiró el frasco de vitaminas en la cara. Aiacos empezó a reír entre dientes, ya que había cogido al aire el proyectil. Con calma dejó el frasquito sobre el escritorio.

—Se llamará: Durghaṭanā —canturreó el simpático doctor.

—No sé qué coño significa eso… ni siquiera sé si es un nombre —comentó el malhumorado adolescente.

Odiaba cuando Aiacos le hablaba en nepalí, ya que le quedaba la sensación que lo estaba insultando, burlándose de él o algo por el estilo. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Las frases en nepalí siempre eran halagos y piropos.

—Significa “Accidente”. ¿A que es apropiado? —Aiacos estalló en carcajadas, antes de echarse a correr hacia la puerta cuando vio a Kagaho levantarse dispuesto a romperle la cara.

—¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil! —bramó Kagaho, buscando con desesperación algo contundente con qué hacerle daño.

—Veo que estás de malas, Cuervito… mejor iré a cambiar el agua a la bestia —murmuró al lado de la puerta, presto a escapar al baño.

Le encantaba la compañía de Kagaho, pero comprendió que por su propia integridad física, lo mejor era retirarse para darle algo de espacio.

—Vete al infierno y no vuelvas nunca más —masculló mostrándole el dedo medio.   
  
Cuando Kagaho vio la puerta cerrada, descubriéndose solo, hizo un puchero de lo más divertido y fue a ocupar el mullido sofá.

—Espero que el imbécil no me haga caso —musitó, sintiéndose arrepentido por echarlo.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, en lo que esperaba a Aiacos y que la cita de su hermanito terminara, intentó pronunciar la palabreja en nepalí. El acento de ese idioma se le hacía complicado, pero debía intentarlo, después de todo, llamar “ _Accidente_ ” a su hijo no era mala idea.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Radamanthys estaba estresado a más no poder. Gracias a un berrinche de Ikki, Aspros y Defteros accedieron, de mala gana, a que el oficial ingresara con ellos cuando el médico lo mandó a llamar.

Al principio todo fue bien.

Ikki respondió con renuencia las preguntas de ley, confesando hasta ese instante, que había sufrido de un par de desmayos cuando estaba en casa de sus amigos. Sus padres estuvieron al pendiente de todo, y quisieron ahorcarlo al enterarse de eso. El médico de turno se mostró jovial; sin embargo; todo cambió cuando el galeno le entregó al muchachito una incómoda bata para hacerle varios exámenes.

Ver a Ikki batallando con la parte trasera de la bata, fue el primer motivo para que Radamanthys empezara a alterarse. Claro que no le molestó la panorámica, lo que le fastidió, fue que el doctor tuviera la oportunidad de ver y manosear lo que consideraba necesario.

El médico fue paciente y profesional en todo momento, era colega de los Giorgatos y conocía de sobra sus genios. Con ellos lo mejor era no arriesgarse, además que el chiquillo fue poco accesible y por demás huraño.

Con bastante esfuerzo, debido a las quejas constantes del quinceañero, el doctor pesó y midió (estatura, niveles de azúcar, porcentaje de grasa corporal, presión y ritmo cardíaco), antes de proceder a realizar un exámen físico más completo.

El infierno se desató cuando le pidió al muchacho que se recostara para revisar el área genital.

—No quiero. —Caprichoso Ikki se cruzó de brazos presto a hacer cumplir su palabra.

—¡¿En verdad es necesario que le meta mano?! —exclamó el ofuscado rubio.  
  
Aspros y Defteros gruñeron. Sabían que era necesario, aunque no les agradó la idea. El colmo era saber que con Saga y Kanon debían pasar por lo mismo, debido a que los chicos también necesitaban de un exámen por mera precaución.

—Señor, le pido que se relaje por favor. Esto es estrictamente profesional —explicó el médico por millonésima ocasión, antes de girar para intentar convencer a Ikki.

El muchacho arisco se cerró en banda, apoyado por Radamanthys que no dejó de refunfuñar. Fue Defteros quien, resignado, tuvo que obligar a su hijo a cumplir con la orden. En contra de su voluntad, Ikki obedeció. Defteros, con Radamanthys como sombra, estuvieron a su lado durante el exámen, que fue algo sencillo y nada invasivo. Por su cuenta, mirando desde la distancia, Aspros sudó frío mientras hacía chirriar los dientes y procuraba mantener la calma.

Diez minutos después, Ikki se encontraba vestido, con mala cara y sentado en medio de los gemelos. Radamanthys se encontraba a sus espaldas, masajeando los hombros para ayudar a relajarlo.

—Bien. Acá están los resultados. Ikki no se encuentra en estado de gestación —dijo el médico, mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

Aspros y Defteros sonrieron asintiendo una vez. Ikki asintió, aunque su rostro no mostró ni alegría ni tristeza, y Radamanthys suspiró manteniendo la misma cara de codo.

—Es apropiado que evites un embarazo. Aún eres demasiado jóven, y en tu caso, sería uno de alto riesgo… —Prosiguió el médico.

Apenas se pausó un instante, poniéndose un poco más serio. Despacio tendió los resultados de las pruebas de sangre y del exámen físico, y miró a los gemelos.

—Los síntomas que Ikki presentó, en parte fueron por el uso de los anticonceptivos… efectos secundarios; sin embargo; eso no es todo. Me temo que su presión arterial es demasiado baja, así que por hoy deberá quedarse en el hospital para que se le hagan pruebas y descartar problemas suprarrenales y cardíacos, entre otros —remató.

Con eso último, Radamanthys, Aspros y Defteros, llegaron al culmen del estrés.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Aquel fue el peor día de su vida, o al menos eso creía.

Albiore y su hijo Hyoga, desde muy temprano, llenaron el camión de mudanza cargando únicamente con lo necesario. No necesitaban los amueblados de ninguno de los espacios, pues Perseo disponía de una hermosa casa.

Albiore no podía estar más feliz y emocionado con esa nueva aventura de su vida. Aún consideraba que era demasiado pronto, pero el cariño, respeto y apoyo que Perseo le demostraba día con día, eran buenas razones para lanzarse de cabeza.

No tenía nada que perder y mucho por ganar.

Hyoga era punto aparte. El adolescente iba mortificado, disimulando a la perfección el sentimiento agrio que lo acompañaba desde que se enteró de ese nuevo cambio en su vida. No quería ni aceptaba a Perseo; sin embargo; no encontraba la manera de hacerle ver a su padre la clase de hombre que era. Además, el novio de su padre tenía razón en un punto: Albiore no le creería nada, no después de mentir como lo hizo luego de la estupidez cometida en los baños.

Hasta ese momento, sentía sobre sus hombros el enorme peso de ese grave error. Todo estaba mal para él.

—¿Seguro no te olvidaste de nada? —inquirió su padre, revolviéndole cariñosamente su melena alborotada.

—Sí… ya todas mis cosas están en el camión —murmuró el adolescente, obligándose a sonreír al notar que Perseo no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Tenía verdaderas ganas de llorar, gritar y decirle a su padre que Perseo era la peor mierda del mundo. El llanto, los gritos y sus palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta, negándose a abandonarla por culpa del temor.

—Gracias por apoyarme, cariño. Eres mi niño especial y mi adoración, nunca te olvides de eso.

Albiore lo estrechó entre sus brazos con sentimiento. Hyoga apretó los labios y correspondió al gesto sintiéndose bien allí, pero incómodo por la mirada pesada y áspera de Perseo, quien apenas disimuló que aquella muestra de cariño le fastidió.

—Bien. Ya que todo está listo, vámonos a casa. —Perseo sonrió mirando con cariño a Albiore.

El profesor asintió, y sin soltar del todo el abrazo con el que aferraba a su hijo, le dio un último vistazo al apartamento que fue su hogar durante años, despidiéndose en silencio del lugar que vio lo vio crecer como padre a medida que Hyoga dejaba atrás la infancia.

Suspirando por lo bajo, debido a la punzada de melancolía que lo atacó, Albiore salió del lugar arrastrando a Hyoga consigo, mientras su mano libre aferraba la mano de su pareja. Iba dispuesto a vivir al máximo esa nueva vida.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Para unos, era el peor día de su vida; para otros, era el mejor de los días. Yato y Jabu Mamori se encontraban entusiasmados.

Desde que el ex de Yato lo abandonó por irse con otro, tuvo a bien ponerle una demanda y consiguió que le embargaran más de la mitad del salario, la vida del profesor se había ido en picada. Su situación empeoró cuando Yato decidió hipotecar su casa, todo por saldar una sarta de deudas que acumuló por cumplir los exigentes caprichos de su aprovechada pareja. Al final, se vio obligado a vender, comprar una pequeña pieza en una zona deplorable, e igual volvió a hipotecar para poder comprarse un auto defectuoso que le daba más gastos que beneficios.

Tapaba un agujero, para luego abrir otro. Así era como sobrevivía.

Costear los viajes a París, La Toscana, El Caribe, Holanda y Viena, junto al lujoso deportivo y el hermoso Rolex con diamantes, no fue buena idea para mantener feliz a su ex. Vaya que se arrepentía de esas estúpidas decisiones.

Pero ahora, gracias a que su buen amigo Albiore le cedió su apartamento amueblado, su vida parecía recobrar el matiz antiguo que alguna vez ostentó. Nunca fue millonario, pero tampoco creyó que le tocaría vivir en una situación precaria. Sin embargo, partir de ese día, tenía la oportunidad de rentar su pieza, vivir en un lugar mucho más cómodo y a él sólo le correspondía pagar por los servicios básicos.

Albiore tomó esa decisión sin pensarlo demasiado. Sabía que la mala suerte se había encaprichado con su colega, y él había vivido en carne propia el engaño y abandono de una pareja insatisfecha. Ayudar a Yato con eso no le costaba nada.

Poco antes del anochecer, Jabu recorrió el apartamento que por la mañana Albiore y Hyoga abandonaron. El lugar estaba pulcro, amueblado con decoro y era mil veces mejor que su antigua pieza. Lo adoraba.

Emocionado, el adolescente correteó hacia lo que sería su nuevo dormitorio. Jabu casi saltó de la felicidad, a pesar que el lugar solo tenía una cama, las mesas de noche y el closet empotrado en la pared.

—¡Este lugar es perfecto, papá! —chilló feliz cual crío en un parque.

Yato observaba con ternura las reacciones espontáneas de su retoño. Lamentablemente, Jabu era muy pequeño cuando su pareja los abandonó, por ello no recordaba su vida antes del divorcio devastador.

—Considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños —canturreó divertido. Jabu se echó a reír de buena gana, más feliz no podía estar, pero terminó por sorprenderse cuando su padre le entregó un presente—. Hasta mañana lo abres, ¿he?  
  
Jabu asintió y lo abrazó, sin protestar por la absurda orden. Yato suspiró aliviado pensando que por fin tenía la oportunidad de darle lo que siempre quiso. Era un nuevo comienzo.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Radamanthys había prometido reportarse en el trabajo pasado el mediodía. Vaya mentira. Al final, gastó horas en el hospital al lado de Ikki mientras al chico le hacían distintos análisis y pruebas (electrocardiograma, ecocardiograma, prueba de esfuerzo, maniobra de Valsalva y la prueba de la mesa inclinada), todo mientras el médico tomaba nota de cada control. No era necesario que estuviese allí, ya que el adolescente no estaba de gravedad y sus padres se encontraban al pendiente; sin embargo; Radamanthys no consideró correcto dejarlo  _“abandonado”_.

Casi a las tres de la tarde, justo a la hora de salida de los Giorgatos, el médico encargado de Ikki, lo entregó a los gemelos junto a los resultados del monitoreo y control de ese día, luego de colocarle un monitor Holter. El adolescente y Radamanthys no se quedaron a escuchar nada, pues el muchacho dispuso salir a toda prisa del hospital. El rubio lo acompañó, agradado con la idea de ir tomar aire fresco en el estacionamiento. Ambos estaban hartos de estar allí.

—Hasta el momento hemos descartado problemas suprarrenales, endocrinos y diabetes. Mañana los espero a esta hora para retirar el Holter —dijo su colega.

Aspros y Defteros suspiraron, asintiendo levemente.  
  
No les sorprendía del todo que Ikki terminara con esa prueba, debido a que en su familia tenían precedentes de problemas cardíacos, y ya sabían cómo lidiar con ese problema. Cuidar de Ikki era el lío. El chico no era colaborador cuando se trataba de tomar medicamentos e ir al hospital, mucho menos tenía la capacidad de mantener reposo o cuidarse. Las próximas 24 horas, mientras anduviera con el Holter, serían un dolor de cabeza.

Cuando los gemelos salieron del hospital, encontraron a Ikki corriendo como desquiciado por todo el estacionamiento, colándose en medio de los autos o saltando sobre los mismos, mientras Radamanthys lo seguía a toda prisa exigiendo que le devolviera algo importante y que se quedara quieto. Defteros suspiró cerrando los ojos, a la vez, que Aspros se restregó el rostro con ambas manos.

A un grito de Aspros, Ikki se detuvo y le entregó el revólver que le había asaltado al investigador.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Camus cerró la laptop de golpe, estaba molesto. Sus labios apretados en una fina línea, el colorete en su cuello y la respiración agitada, eran clara muestra de ello.

Gracias a un estúpido mensaje, un patético intento por buscar consuelo y un reclamo fuera de lugar, Hyoga cometió un desliz absurdo: delató que fue él quien se encargó de bloquear la cuenta de Sturt.

—Es… un… idiota —musitó con esfuerzo, negando reiteradas veces porque por culpa de Hyoga había soltado una palabra que no solía pronunciar.

Las groserías no eran lo suyo. En su casa no estaban permitidas y a él, en particular, le parecía desagradable el pronunciarlas.

Bufando se apartó de su escritorio y dio un par de vueltas en su dormitorio. Por el hijo del profesor, ahora se sentía culpable por acusar a Milo y tratarlo tan mal. Le debía una disculpa al griego, y eso le hacía sentir mal con su propio proceder.

Con ese sabor amargo en la boca, Camus buscó el móvil para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Milo, esperando que al muchacho no se le ocurriera ignorarlo.

Luego de tres mensajes y dos llamadas ignoradas, optó por tragarse su propio orgullo, vestirse de forma apropiada e ir a la casa de Milo para hablar con él personalmente.

Si cometía un error, prefería reconocer y remediar el mismo lo más pronto posible.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Aunque Radamanthys pensó que sus no tan adorables suegros lo enviarían a su casa de una patada en el culo, contra todo pronóstico, no fue así. Gracias a la benevolencia de alguna divinidad, lo invitaron a cenar.

El oficial aceptó la invitación sin dudarlo.

Los milagros continuaron esa tarde, al menos por un rato más.

Durante la cena, Kanon y Saga en ningún momento se dedicaron a fastidiar a sus enemigos declarados, también conocidos como “ _cuñados odiosos_ ”. Contrario a ello, la charla de la creciente familia giró en torno al embarazo de Kagaho y el futuro bebé.

Kanon estaba feliz. Gracias a la apuesta que hizo con su hermano, se ganó un par de billetes de alta denominación, luego de confirmar que Ikki no estaba empollando. Su primito jamás lo decepcionaba, por eso era su favorito. Aunque, también se encontraba preocupado, pues saber que Ikki llevaba el dichoso Holter, no era algo para tomarse a broma.

Kagaho estaba tranquilo y perdido en sus pensamientos, todo gracias a una simple pregunta que Aiacos le hizo horas atrás. El asunto escocía, y en su mente imaginó miles de posibilidades, trazó planes y analizó los pros y contras de todo. El muchacho no podía estar más sereno, a pesar que su mente era un real caos.

Saga había dejado de mortificarse por la pérdida sentimental de su primo, y participaba en la conversación esporádicamente, más por compromiso que por verdadero interés. Poco podía hacer para ayudar a finalizar la indeseable relación, y el colmo de todo, era que Aiacos no se despegaba de Kagaho por nada del mundo.

Kagaho y Saga fueron los únicos a quienes no le mencionaron nada del Holter que Ikki llevaba. Aspros y Defteros decidieron mantener en secreto el asunto, para no alterar a sus demás hijos, y que ellos sin querer terminaran por estresar al más pequeño. Kanon se enteró únicamente porque fue efusivo al abrazar a Ikki cuando lo saludó.

Ikki era punto a parte. Aunque intentaba seguir el rumbo de la conversación y mostrarse animado por la llegada de su futuro sobrino, el sueño y el cansancio le ganaban en la carrera. Pasar todo el día en el hospital, haciéndose distintas pruebas, lo había dejado mucho más agotado de lo que podía imaginar.

Por su cuenta, Aspros y Defteros, comieron en apariencia tranquilos y siempre atentos a la amena charla, la que finalizó sin ningún tipo de sobresalto para agrado de los presentes.   
  
Antes que Ikki arrastrara a Radamanthys al jardín, Aspros y Defteros secuestraron al rubio, invitándolo a pasar al estudio para compartir una copa. Por mera cortesía, el mayor de los gemelos le ofreció al oficial un whiskey, luego de indicarle que tomara asiento.

—Sigues sin agradarme, Radamanthys. Te tolero con mucha dificultad, y me molesta en demasía tu relación con Ikki —dijo Aspros con gesto austero y tono calmo—. No eres el hombre indicado para mi pequeño.

Radamanthys se mantuvo serio, decidido a no tomarse de manera personal tales palabras, a pesar que le incomodó la mirada escrutadora de ambos hombres.

—...Y sin embargo, siguen sin echarme de aquí, a pesar que tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo —remató el rubio parco, tras humedecer sus labios con la exquisita bebida con tintes dulces propios de las cerezas fermentadas y maderas selectas.  
  
Debía reconocerlo, Aspros tenía excelentes gustos en cuanto al whiskey. El delicioso Dalmore de quince años que paladeaba cual sibarita, era prueba de ello. Una cosecha que se había convertido en su favorita desde que inició su broma con Ikki.

—Sí, tenemos el derecho y no te hemos sacado de aquí…, por una razón que comprenderás hasta el día que seas padre y tengas un hijo de la edad de mi pequeño —susurró Defteros con un dejo de melancolía.

La paternidad era una labor tan complicada.

—Sabes muy bien por qué motivo no lo hemos hecho… aún. Pero créeme, nada me gustaría más que sacarte de mi casa a patadas—contraatacó Aspros, sin que cambiara su gesto y tono suave.  
  
Radamanthys asintió una sola vez, reconociendo en su fuero interno, que Aspros tenía la cualidad de ser mucho más intimidante cuando estaba tranquilo.

—Como sea. No te hemos traído aquí para hablar de eso. —Defteros dejó su bebida sobre la mesa ratonera que tenía al lado, y suspiró a la vez que apoyaba los codos sobre sus rodillas, inclinando ligeramente el cuerpo hacia adelante. Lo mejor era no darle cuerda a su gemelo—. La razón es Ikki, como ya te imaginas.

—Empecé a sospecharlo en cuanto me llamaron —murmuró el rubio, posando su atención en el moreno.

—Los resultados del Holter no serán alentadores. Ikki está enfermo. —Aspros habló a secas, sin medir sus palabras o dar circunloquios innecesarios.  
  
El oficial estuvo a un paso de dejar caer la bebida. Su rostro serio, mostró con claridad la sorpresa y desaliento que lo golpeó al procesar lo que había escuchado. Radamanthys se obligó a apretar los labios al cabo de unos instantes, frunciendo el entrecejo a tal punto que el mismo empezó a temblar debido a la tensión.

Aquello fue un golpe duro.

—¿Por qué están tan seguros? —inquirió con voz trémula, suave, deslizando por medio de la misma el agobio repentino que lo atacó.

—Nuestro padre murió de un ataque al corazón. Además por parte de la familia Antzas, también hay antecedentes de este tipo de padecimientos, uno de los abuelos de los chicos murió debido a una angina irregular que nunca medicó —explicó Defteros, suavizando un tanto su modulación y gesto por mera compasión.

—Ikki está apegado a ti, aunque me duela reconocerlo. Por esa razón te informamos de esto, no queremos que él se entere de los resultados en caso de ser negativos. A partir de ahora, tienes la responsabilidad de velar por él cuando estás a su lado. Al primer síntoma que veas, llévalo al hospital aunque él se niegue. —Aspros aunque seguía hablando con tono calmo, su mirada y expresión severa denotaban que aquello fue una orden clara que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía desobedecer.  
  
Radamanthys asintió de inmediato, y no porque el gesto de su suegro tuviese el poder de intimidar, sino porque sabía que ese asunto era delicado, demasiado serio y con consecuencias mortales.

Defteros separó los labios para pedirle a Aspros que calmara su genio al menos un poco; sin embargo; una oportuna llamada del hospital lo interrumpió. Aspros se disculpó antes de salir al pasillo a atender. En cuanto Radamanthys y Defteros se quedaron solos, el moreno intentó sonreír, consiguiendo una mueca cargada de nostalgia y desasosiego.

—Aspros está sumamente preocupado… ambos lo estamos. Ikki es una especie de milagro inexplicable. La noche que sus padres fallecieron, él iba con ellos en el asiento trasero del auto, el cual quedó destrozado y volcado gracias al cajón del trailer que los impactó. Ocho personas fallecieron esa noche, sólo Ikki sobrevivió —explicó a manera de disculpa por la actitud beligerante de su pareja—. Ni los paramédicos ni los bomberos podían creerlo… era un imposible pensar que alguien sobreviviría, mucho menos siendo tan pequeño.

—Comprendo —musitó el rubio sorprendido, a la vez que, en efecto, comprendió muchas cosas—. Estaré al pendiente de él y su salud.

—¿Por qué el capricho con él? —Defteros ladeó el rostro, dedicándole una mirada y sonrisa insondable a su interlocutor.

Radamanthys parpadeó contrariado, aunque de inmediato se recompuso.

—No le llamaría así...

—¿En verdad te enamoraste de Pikito? —El tono de la voz del gemelo, era una mezcla de ironía, curiosidad y escepticismo.

Por respuesta Radamanthys pinceló una sonrisa discreta que dejó en evidencia sus verdaderas intenciones hacia Ikki, gesto que preocupó e hizo negar a Defteros.


	45. Capítulo 44 — Doppelgänger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camus busca a Milo para solución su pequeño problema. Mu se junta con Shaka en su cita prometida, sin imaginar la sorpresa que les espera.
> 
> Jabu, Ban y Algethi van a la casa de los Giorgatos, tal y como prometieron.

Milo se encontraba entretenido en un juego en línea, cuando Camus le marcó. Obvio que no abandó su partida, y pausar no era opción. Las llamadas se perdieron y los mensajes quedaron en el olvido, sin que al rubio le preocupara algo tan ínfimo.

Si era un asunto realmente urgente, quien fuera, llamaría más tarde.

Lo que no esperó en ningún momento, fue que el culpable de esas llamadas se presentara en su casa. Cuando el muchacho de servicio le informó, por medio de un murmullo tímido, que alguien lo buscaba, Milo torció los labios antes de mascullar una maldición.

El maldito enemigo de la pantalla no terminaba de caer.

—Dile que me busque más tarde —comentó distraído, tras escuchar dos veces más la misma información.

—Es que... el joven dice que es urgente —dijo el nervioso muchacho.

Milo suspiró molesto por la terquedad del otro y con una seña de su diestra le indicó que saliera de allí. En contra de su voluntad, y de mala gana, el griego abandonó la partida del juego y fue a la entrada para verificar quien era el indeseable.

—...Entonces dígale que no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me atienda. —Alcanzó a escuchar el rubio.

El timbre de voz y el acento inconfundible, provocaron que Milo alzara una ceja. Esa visita sí que era inesperada. En parte le molestó, porque según él ya no tenía nada de qué hablar con el francés, y por otro lado, las razones que empujaron a Camus para visitarlo espabilaron su curiosidad.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Levallois? —preguntó de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y con expresión seria.

Camus dejó de mirar al muchacho de servicio en cuanto escuchó a su compañero. Aunque estaba igual de serio que Milo, las líneas de su rostro eran suaves, dándole un aspecto más bien sereno. Alzando el mentón, dio un paso al frente, sin la intención de abandonar el elegante porche ambientado al estilo griego.

—Se me ofrece hablar contigo —aclaró, esperando a que el muchacho se dignara hacerlo pasar al interior de la casa.  
  
La cortesía y la buena educación eran lo primero. Milo sabía que esa era una ley en la vida de Camus, y por mera gana de fastidiar no le permitió entrar. Aún así, le indicó que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones blancos con cojines azules que decoraban el porche. Mientras que ambos se acomodaban, le ordenó al muchacho del servicio que sirviera una bebida fría para el invitado inesperado.

—Soy todo oídos.

Milo parecía no mostrar interés alguno ni en Camus ni en lo que tenía para decir, aunque la curiosidad inicial seguía allí. Camus frunció levemente los labios, y fue hasta que el muchacho le entregó un refresco de piña que empezó a hablar.

—Vengo a pedirte que me disculpes por mi comportamiento precario y absurdo —pronunció con tono firme, aderezado por el encantador acento que no conseguía ocultar.

Milo alzó los arcos ciliares, realmente extrañado por la curiosa petición.

_¿Había caído en un mundo paralelo donde las probabilidades más absurdas se hacían realidad?_

—¿Y por qué debería hacer algo así, Levallois?

—Porque no tuve la capacidad de escucharte como era debido. Te culpé de algo que, ahora sé, no hiciste. Me dejé llevar por el enfado... y en verdad me arrepiento de eso. —Camus lo miró a los ojos en todo momento, sintiendo que volvía a enfadarse con Hyoga.

—Ya… y el culpable de se supone que hice, es…

—Hyoga. Fue él quien consiguió que le bloquearan la cuenta a Sturt —aclaró con tono agrio.

Milo apenas separó los labios, aunque en el fondo no le sorprendió del todo que el hijo del profesor estuviese involucrado con el problema e hiciera algo así. Ya lo conocía, y sabía de sus tendencias obsesivas, enfermizas y estúpidas, que por lo regular causaban líos a terceros.

—Así que fue ese bastardo el que me envió los enlaces y las fotografías.

A Milo le bastó sumar uno más uno para llegar a esa conclusión.

Al ver el gesto de extrañeza de Camus, el griego buscó su móvil y tras toquetear, se lo entregó, para que viera el mensaje de la cuenta desconocida. La piel marmórea del francés, poco a poco empezó a teñirse de pálido carmín, a la vez que sus finos labios se apretaban en una línea delgada. Estaba enfadado nuevamente.

—Las pecas se te ven adorables gracias el sonrojo. —Milo sonrió un tanto divertido con el espectáculo.

—Ese tipo es un reverendo imbécil.

—Segundo milagro del día: tú diciéndole a alguien “ _imbécil_ ”.

Camus bufó. De hecho, desde que salió de su casa se la pasó llamándole imbécil a Hyoga, al menos en su mente. No era ninguna novedad llamarle así, ya no le parecía molesta la palabra cuando se trataba del mestizo ruso. Negando, el francés le devolvió el teléfono a Milo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te dignaras a disculparme? —inquirió conteniendo su ansiedad.

—En lo personal, no tengo interés en revisar las redes sociales de nadie, mi vida es demasiado interesante para desperdiciar tiempo en ello. Jamás se me ocurrió revisar tu perfil, fue gracias a ese mensaje que me enteré de la existencia de tu amiguito.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la disculpa, Milo?

—Tu pasado no me interesa, solo tu presente. Supongo que has escuchado que tengo muchas aventuras en mi historial; sin embargo; es definitivo que cuando estoy con alguien, así sea por un rato: no le soy infiel. Detesto el engaño. —Se sinceró dejando a un lado la sonrisa pícara que siempre lo acompañaba.

—A nadie le gusta el engaño, Milo.

—Y tú, jamás me respondiste qué clase de relación tienes con el dueño de  _la cuenta de la discordia_.

—Sturt y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho —murmuró alzando su extraña ceja.

—Así que ahora, hoy en día, solo son simples amigos. ¿O entendí mal?

—¿Por qué sigues insistiendo tanto con eso? —inquirió intrigado.

—Es porque no respondes con claridad, Camus. Por mi cuenta, no te guardo rencor por la estúpida acusación, eso no me interesa. En realidad, me da pena por ti saber que eres el nuevo interés de Hyoga —aclaró alzándose de hombros.

Camus suspiró, perdiendo la mirada en el hermoso jardín que rodeaba el garage. Las palabras de pena de Milo, eran desalentadoras. Por alguna razón se sintió terrible al recibirlas, porque de hecho, no era la primera vez que discutía con Milo por culpa de Hyoga.

—Gracias por no guardarme rencor. Y respecto a mi relación con Sturt, si he de ser sincero, me duele que ahora desconfíes de mí por causa de las insinuaciones de alguien como Hyoga.

Milo enarcó la ceja, pues hasta ese instante, Camus no había negado o afirmado si tenía una relación sentimental con su amigo. Ya no quiso mencionar el tema.

El francés se puso de pie con elegancia innata y giró sobre su talón para despedirse apropiadamente del griego; sin embargo; cuando le tendió la mano, Milo tiró de él hasta hacerlo aterrizar a su lado. Camus apretó los labios, conteniendo con dificultad la exclamación de sorpresa, pero tampoco se negó a la cercanía.

—¿Qué te parece si miramos una peli mientras nos atascamos de palomitas, helado, pizza y chocolates? Será divertido llenarnos de caries —propuso el distraído griego, hablándole del mismo modo que lo hacía con Kanon, Aioria, Saga o Kagaho: como un amigo más.  
  
Camus pensó que el menú escogido era nada saludable, aunque tampoco se animó a poner pegas.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Tal y como predijeron, ese domingo fue una pequeña tortura para los mayores Giorgatos. A primera hora de la mañana Ikki dispuso salir a correr por el vecindario como acostumbraba, por lo que Aspros, Defteros y Kanon, tuvieron que madrugar para acompañarlo.

El menor parecía no querer comprender que debía cuidar sus actividades, aunque tanto Aspros como Defteros sabían que debía ejercitarse y hacer de todo, para poder anotar lo que hacía durante el día para que el exámen fuera preciso.

El resto de la mañana, Ikki se la pasó dando lata, sin saber en qué gastar su tiempo libre. Las tareas escolares las había terminado desde el miércoles cuando acampó en casa de Radamanthys, su hermano se encontraba con Aiacos, Saga y Kanon habían ido al club campestre, y aunque él quiso ir también, Aspros lo prohibió (algo de lo que se arrepintió).

Sin nada mejor que hacer, Ikki decidió entretener a sus amados padres con cada una de las distintas ocurrencias que improvisó.

—Ya no estoy en edad para soportar todo esto. —Se quejó Aspros, luego de sacar a la calle al gato callejero y estresado, que Ikki se encontró en la entrada de la casa y no dudó en adoptar.

El desastre que el adolescente dejó a su paso, tras alimentar y bañar al pobre felino, no tenían nombre. Hasta el techo y las paredes del baño tenían espuma, todo allí era un estanque decorado con distintas toallas. La panorámica desoladora de la cocina no distaba demasiado. Al par de gemelos les tocó trabajar.

—Perfecto. Ahora sí suenas como un abuelito.

Defteros sonrió divertido, más que nada por la cara de espanto que puso Aspros al escuchar la críptica sentencia.

El gemelo negó reiteradas veces, pensando que su mayor temor se hacía realidad: envejecer joven. No podía permitir algo así de ninguna manera. Alarmado por la idea, se incorporó, se cambió de ropa, preparó una maleta con lo necesario y buscó su raqueta.

—¡Piki, vamos a practicar tenis! ¡Necesitas gastar energía!

—¡Voy! —Ambos gemelos sonrieron al escuchar el grito con la vocal alargada.

Instantes después, Ikki se coló en el dormitorio vestido con la casaca negra con rojo, pantaloncillos negros y los zapatos deportivos, sosteniendo la raqueta como si fuese el garrote de un cavernícola.

—Te haré sudar, Piki —prometió Aspros mientras le acomodaba al chico las muñequeras.

—Si te gano, ¿me compras un helado?

—Trato hecho. —Aspros sonrió pensando que ese día debía dejarse derrotar en la partida.  
  
Luego de esperar a que Defteros se alistara también, los tres salieron de la casa armando planes para el resto de la mañana.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Con calma Shaka se arregló apropiadamente, minutos antes de ir a invadir la habitación de su hermano. Asmita no daba señales de vida por ninguna parte desde hacía horas. Por la mañana, el mayor le preguntó por sus planes, y Shaka, al conocerlo como le conocía, optó por soltar una pequeña mentira blanca.

Lo que jamás imaginó, fue que Asmita había revisado su móvil y estaba enterado de su cita con Mu.  
  
Asmita era cuatro años mayor. Era un hombre serio, formal, inteligente, responsable y agudo, tanto o más que su hermano. La única diferencia entre ellos, era la mala fortuna, y que Asmita se esforzaba en fastidiarle la existencia a Shaka.

Cuando ambos se mudaron a esa ciudad, luego de finalizar la universidad y el entrenamiento apropiado, Shaka consiguió trabajo en el departamento de investigación y ciencias del comportamiento humano. Su fortuna mejoró pues en poco tiempo, tras terminar los estudios de analista de laboratorio de criminalística forense, fue ascendido de puesto. A la fecha, él era uno de los analistas más destacados del departamento.

Asmita también luchó por conseguir sus sueños. A diferencia de Shaka, estudió psiquiatría forense criminal y, al igual que su hermano menor, se graduó con honores. El problema fue que no consiguió pasar las pruebas rigurosas del departamento de la policía, debido a ello no se hizo del anhelado puesto. Frustrado con eso, buscó trabajos en otras partes, consiguiendo interinatos esporádicos en algunas universidades como profesor suplente.

Le frustraba no tener la suerte de su hermano.

En un principio, Asmita mantuvo la esperanza de conseguir trabajo para ayudar a Shaka con los gastos, superarse y salir adelante. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaron los meses, las oportunidades se le negaron. Distintas empresas, institutos, oficinas, hospitales y demás, le cerraron las puertas. No consiguió un empleo estable, y Asmita tuvo que aceptar que seguía de manos vacías.

Su orgullo estratosférico y sentido del humor retorcido, lo impulsaron a hacer algo práctico: fingirse ciego y pedir limosna en la plaza central. Todo porque no deseaba que el menor lo mantuviera, le echara en cara nada de lo que le daba y mucho menos le diera consejos que no pedía.

Aquella decisión, fue una verdadera tortura para Shaka. Eso impulsó a Asmita a seguir adelante con su idea descabellada.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Shaka sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación de su hermano mayor. El pantalón y poncho de hippie que Asmita solía usar, no estaban por ninguna parte. Shaka adivinó que su hermano andaba pidiendo limosna, como si en verdad necesitara hacer algo así.  
  
Decidido a no amargarse con eso, abandonó la pieza, antes de dejarle una nota a su hermano junto a una modesta cantidad de dinero. En cuanto llegó al auto, los nervios amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia.

—Sólo compartiremos un café —musitó recordando que eso no tenía nada de malo. Shaka suspiró, y sin pensar en nada, se dirigió a su cita con Mu.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Mu tenía plena confianza en sus padres, sobre todo en Shion, por esa razón le confió lo de su cita con Shaka. Tanto Dohko como Shion escucharon al adolescente, sin interrumpirlo ni poner malas caras o hacer comentarios desatinados. Aunque era evidente un detalle: a Mu se le notaba entusiasmado cada vez que hablaba del analista, lo que ocurría cuando mensajeaba con el rubio.

—Me parece que fue demasiada casualidad encontrarte con él —opinó Shiryu mientras removía su té.

A su hermanastro no terminaba en caerle en gracia Shaka. Apenas lo había visto en una ocasión, cuando interrogaron a los estudiantes, pero gracias a lo que Mu contaba, estaba seguro que el rubio tenía intenciones de sobrepasarse con el chico.

—A mi no. Vivimos en la misma ciudad, existen muchas probabilidades de coincidir con personas a las que conocemos —dijo Mu con su tono sereno y sonrisa encantadora de siempre.

—Yo creo que entusiasmarse demasiado con él, no es recomendable. No digo que esté mal que charlen, pero Shaka es un hombre mayor y sus intereses son distintos —aconsejó Shion.

—Comprendo eso, papá, pero pienso que su amistad no es mala. Shaka siempre me escucha y da buenos consejos… son muy parecidos a los tuyos.

—Si estás buscando otro padre, me voy a poner celoso, Mu —bromeó Dohko, guiñandole el ojo con complicidad.

Mu apretó los labios riendo desde la garganta mientras negaba varias veces. Shiryu bufó, él no tomaba a broma nada de eso. Según su rígida moral, no era apropiado que un hombre que casi le doblaba la edad a su hermanastro buscara una amistad con el mismo.

—¿Me darás permiso de ir? —inquirió el chico, cuando estaban casi a punto de finalizar el desayuno.

—Claro que tienes mi permiso y confianza, Mu. Sólo te pido que te seas prudente —respondió Shion.  
  
Había trabajado al lado de Shaka durante las investigaciones y análisis tras la muerte de Jacob, además de eso, mantenía comunicación con el analista desde la desaparición de Seiya y Syd. Sabía que era un hombre serio, recatado, y no lo veía como alguien capaz de tener malas intenciones con un adolescente.

—Gracias, papá. Y no te preocupes, jamás dejo de lado la prudencia.

Shiryu volvió a bufar al escuchar a Mu, le preocupaba el asunto, pero sabía que no podía hacer mucho por él.

—Mi dijiste que hoy iríamos a la feria.

—No te preocupes, Shiryu. Con Shaka solo iré a tomar un café y a charlar, puedo juntarme con ustedes cuando termine con él. —Mu sonrió, al dejar en evidencia que ya lo tenía todo planeado—. Por cierto, ¿invitaste a los chicos?

—Por supuesto, de lo contrario moriría de aburrimiento.

Dohko se echó a reír de buena gana al escuchar a su hijo afirmar tal cosa. Según él era imposible que alguien se aburriera en una feria, pero acababa de descubrir que Shiryu era la excepción.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Cuando llegó la hora marcada, Mu salió de su casa, tras prometerle a Shiryu que se juntaría con él en la feria.

El chico condujo con prudencia y algo de lentitud, y aún así llegó quince minutos antes al lugar escogido para la cita. Luego de dejar el auto en el estacionamiento, vagó por la plaza comercial para gastar tiempo en lo que Shaka aparecía. Fue entonces que lo vio, y quedó realmente sorprendido con ese extraño encuentro.

El hombre rubio iba vestido como hippie, llevaba un bastón de invidente y gafas oscuras, con la mano libre agitaba una lata haciendo sonar las monedas que había logrado recolectar. El parecido con Shaka era indiscutible. Tenía el mismo pelo largo, lacio y rubio, rostro afilado, pálida piel y casi la misma altura. Podía arriesgarse a apostar que los rubios compartían el color de ojos.

Era como estar con una versión de Shaka limosnero.

—¿Sería tan amable de darme una moneda?

La voz de Asmita era suave, calmosa, pero segura.

Mu parpadeó varias veces, saliendo de la estupefacción donde estaba sumergido, y rápidamente carraspeó.

—Disculpe… es que su rostro se me hizo familiar. Se parece mucho a alguien que conozco —pronunció el muchacho, que indiscreto, lo miraba con suma curiosidad.

Asmita supo al instante que estaba frente a Mu. Sonrió internamente por la coincidencia.

—Quizá… en realidad soy un  _doppelgänger_.

—¿Un qué? —La cara de extrañeza de Mu era todo un poema.

—Doppelgänger. Es un vocablo alemán. Se refiere al doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva —explicó el paciente rubio, segundos después agitó la lata.

Mu frunció el entrecejo, extrañado por esa curiosa explicación, aunque de inmediato comprendió que el serio rubio le estaba tomando el pelo. Al menos eso era lo que esperaba. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la lata, recordó que debía darle algo de dinero.

Con mucha más discreción que instantes atrás, el estudiante escaneó al invidente mientras fingía buscar efectivo. Mu descubrió que, si bien el rubio fantasmagórico iba de hippie, era un tipo limpio, nada desarreglado y emanaba olor a sándalo. El pelo suelto y sedoso no era propio de un infortunado indigente.

—Si no tienes monedas, te agradecería mucho que me invites a un pan, no he comido en todo el día —sugirió Asmita con el mismo tono pasmoso.

Mu ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, y de inmediato aceptó la idea. No podía negarle un pan a nadie, mucho menos si estaba hambriento. Amable como era, el estudiante sostuvo del brazo a Asmita y lo guió al área donde estaban algunos restaurantes. Durante el trayecto intercambiaron nombres, aunque Mu no consiguió averiguar dónde vivía o si alguien lo ayudaba, pues Asmita evadía esos temas con sutileza.

Luego de unos minutos, mientras esperaban a que le llevaran su menú a Asmita, quien se decantó por un restaurante de comida marroquí, Shaka le envió un mensaje al muchacho preguntándole por su ubicación. Mu respondió al instante, sin mencionar que estaba acompañado. Cuando Shaka entró al restaurante indicado y buscó a Mu con la mirada, estuvo a un tris de morir.

Con el enfado burbujeando en su sangre, la incomodidad instalada en su pecho y expresión apacible, Shaka se acercó a la mesa que ocupaban Mu y Asmita.  
  
—Hola, Mu, qué gusto verte —saludó con una sonrisa discreta.

Mu correspondió al gesto e hizo el amago de levantarse para explicarle al mayor la situación en la que estaba inmerso; sin embargo; Asmita lo detuvo con su voz.

—¿Es que no piensas saludarme, Shaka?

—Se conocen —concluyó el muchachito, mirando de uno a otro.

—Somos hermanos —resolvió Asmita, que se encontraba relajado y quitado de la pena—. ¿Por qué no te sientas y nos acompañas, Shaka? Le comenté a este adorable jovencito que tenía hambre, y no dudó en invitarme. Se llama Mu, y estoy seguro que no le molesta tu presencia.

—Acabo de saludarlo, Asmita… es obvio que lo conozco —murmuró el rubio, que no parecía nada enfadado.

—Oh… es verdad. Siendo así, ya no es tan incómodo el asunto, así que siéntate porque pareces centinela.  
  
Shaka suspiró contando mentalmente hasta diez. Si en ocasiones le daban ganas de matar a sus compañeros de trabajo por imbéciles, sobre todo a Manigoldo, con su hermano mayor los instintos homicidas salían a flor de piel. En verdad que quería ahorcarlo, patearlo, lo que fuera, con tal de canalizar la molestia que lo embargaba.

Y Asmita estaba tan tranquilo, pasándola en grande y riéndose de la situación. Claro que no demostró tal sentir en ningún momento, salvo por la serenidad que siempre le acompañaba.

Mu era una historia totalmente distinta. El chico no podía creer que las coincidencias fuesen así de enormes, aunque sí se sintió algo bobo por no pensar, desde el principio, que los rubios eran hermanos. El enorme parecido entre ellos ahora tenía una explicación. Sin embargo, esas cuestiones quedaron relegadas en lo profundo de su mente, cuando un asunto mucho más importante saltó acaparando su curiosidad e interés.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tienes un hermano ciego que pide limosna?

Mu soltó la pregunta con gesto de curiosidad y extrañeza. Fue espontáneo como un chiquillo, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si era apropiado mencionar ese tema.

Lamentablemente, se dio cuenta de su imprudencia demasiado tarde. Nunca debió sacar a colación la ceguera del varón, mucho menos de esa forma. Apenado por el absurdo desliz, Mu se sonrojó con violencia y cerró los ojos con fuerza pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez. Ese era un buen momento para huir, encerrarse en un agujero profundo y no salir jamás.

—No te preocupes, Mu, no te sientas mal. En realidad es normal que nadie se crea que Asmita es un limosnero, porque no lo es —dijo Shaka, intentando hacer sentir mejor al chico.

—¿Tan rápido empiezas a criticarme, Shaka? Discúlpame por no tener un trabajo tan decente como el tuyo —habló Asmita, antes de agradecer al mesero que se acercó a colocar el kebab y falafel que ordenó minutos atrás—. Por cierto, ¿piensan ordenar algo?

Mu abrió un ojo y apretó los labios. Ya había comprendido, sin nada de dificultad, que esos hermanos tenían serios problemas. Aquello fue demasiado incómodo, porque ni siquiera sabía qué cara poner o si debía decir algo.

—No, de hecho Mu y yo nos largamos ahora mismo —siseó Shaka con su misma cara de poker.

—Está bien, deja al ciego e inútil de tu hermano mayor tirado a su suerte. Después de todo, solo soy un lastre en tu perfecta vida, una carga a la que desdeñas a la menor oportunidad. Te agradezco por alimentar a la miseria de mi aura plagada de infortunio.

El tono de Asmita estaba lejos de sonar a reproche, resignación o enfado, seguía siendo sereno, como si estuviese hablando de las enseñanzas de Buda.

—No me parece correcto retirarnos, no podemos dejar a tu hermano solo —susurró Mu, esperando no empeorar la situación—. La verdad a mi no me molesta quedarme aquí.

Shaka suspiró derrotado al comprender que su cita se había ido al caño.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, Saga, Kanon y Kagaho llegaron a casa. Los tres estaban un tanto estresados, pues cuando una hora atrás llamaron a Aspros, se enteraron que sus padres estaban en el hospital con Ikki.

Aspros y Defteros, le dejaron en claro a Kanon que sus hermanos no debían saber nada del Holter; sin embargo; cuando los tres se juntaron para almorzar, tanto Saga como Kagaho notaron a Kanon distraído y demasiado preocupado. Las preguntas iniciaron, y el menor de los gemelos no pudo seguir ocultando el asunto. Kagaho estuvo a punto de morir, y ahí Kanon comprendió porque no era buena idea decirle nada.

Con la intención de distraer al muchacho, Saga y Kanon dispusieron usar la piscina. Nadar era una actividad relajante y la tarde se prestaba para ello, además debían aprovechar el tiempo porque el invierno estaba por llegar.

Cuando Aspros llegó a casa en compañía de Ikki y Defteros, con los resultados de los análisis, se sorprendió al ver a tres jovencitos plantados frente al portón. Los tres chicos discutían intercambiando codazos y algunos empujones, todo porque no se decidían a tocar el timbre.

—¿Se les ofrece algo? —inquirió tras bajar la ventanilla y acomodar el auto para entrar, mientras esperaba a que el portón terminara de abrir.

—Sí… buenas tardes, señor papá de los gemelos… es que… quedamos con Kanon y los chicos… iremos a la feria… hoy —balbuceó Ban, luego de notar que ni Jabu ni Algethi tenían la capacidad de hablar.

Ban maldijo a sus amigos mentalmente por idiotas, mudos y traidores. Siempre le tocaba la peor parte. Con su seriedad usual, Aspros alzó la ceja. Sin dificultad alguna reconoció al hijo del conserje y al hijo del profesor de cálculo, y le pareció que eran demasiado nerviosos y torpes.

—Si yo fuera tú, no los dejaría entrar —susurró Ikki que iba tendido en el asiento trasero jugando con su Nintendo 3DS. Aspros sonrió divertido por el comentario de su retoño.

—¿Traen auto? —inquirió para saber si debía dejarles ocupar uno de los lugares del garaje.

Los tres negaron con cara de imbéciles.

—Mi papi no me dejó traerlo. —Se excusó Jabu, provocando que Ban se diera una palmada en la frente.

—Suban —resolvió ignorando al chico, y acto seguido vio a su hijo desde el retrovisor—. Piki, te quiero adelante con Deft.

Los tres chicos abordaron el elegante Bentley sin borrar sus expresiones de espanto y asombro. Tanto Aspros como Defteros les parecieron imponentes, y el lujo del auto y la mansión que vislumbraron desde la grava era demasiado para ellos.

Como si fuesen tres ratoncitos asustadizos, siguieron de cerca a los gemelos y a Ikki, mucho más maravillados al ver la cantidad de autos de lujo que tenían allí. Cuando ingresaron a la casa, Ikki entró dando lata con la raqueta mientras buscaba a sus hermanos. Él seguía vestido con la ropa de tenista, ya que había olvidado el maletín con su cambio de ropa.

Jabu y los demás no supieron qué hacer o a donde ir, por lo que optaron por seguir al chico, quien no dio pie a ningún tipo de conversación. Aspros y Defteros los miraron con desconfianza, porque era fácil notar que esos tres no eran amigos de sus retoños. A diferencia de Milo, Aioria, Isaac, Eo o Pharaoh, que entraban como si esa fuera su casa.

—¡¿Por qué fuiste a practicar tenis, Peque?! ¡Debes tener reposo! —regañó Kagaho, quien salía de la cocina con una bandeja llena de sándwiches y frituras.

—No estoy enfermo. —Ikki se alzó de hombros y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y robarle un sándwich, antes de señalar a su espalda—. Los amigos de Nessy ya llegaron.

Al ver a Algethi y los demás, Kagaho rodó los ojos, e ignorando sin pena a las visitas siguió su camino.

—Kanon está en la piscina —informó el muchacho malhumorado antes de abrir la cristalera.

Jabu, Ban y Algethi asintieron, pero se mantuvieron plantados en su sitio, como si estar en el lujoso pasillo que daba a la cocina fuera la única opción.

—Vamos a la piscina.

Ikki ni siquiera los miró, simplemente siguió a su hermano, echando a correr al cruzar la puerta de cristal. Ya que tenían permiso, los tres chicos lo siguieron.

—Te digo que son unos malditos afortunados —susurró Ban en cuanto la famosa piscina se presentó ante ellos.  
  
El patio trasero era hermoso, disponía de un jardín bien cuidado, a un costado había un jacuzzi de madera adornado con una curiosa chimenea al lado y la piscina en cuestión era enorme, la cual ocupaba el fondo. Lo más llamativo, era la cascada artificial que decoraba uno de los extremos de la misma, donde destacaban enormes rocas falsas con gradas ocultas. Era como si hubiesen aterrizado en un paraíso tropical, o al menos así lo consideraron.

—Así que al final sí se animaron a venir. Bienvenidos —canturreó Kanon en cuanto los vio, sin dedicarles más atención que esa.

Jabu estuvo a punto de desmayarse al tenerlo enfrente, dado que el gemelo iba con un bikini blanco que dejaba nada a la imaginación. Ban y Algethi se desinflaron, porque en verdad se les antojó darse un chapuzón.

Ikki estaba a unos pasos mordisqueando el último bocado de su sándwich, a la vez que chateaba con Radamanthys, cuando Kanon lo cargó cual cavernícola y sin previo aviso lo tiró a la piscina.

—¡Cae un enano en la sopa! —chilló el animado gemelo al lanzar a su primo, segundos antes de lanzarse al estilo bomba.

—¡El teléfono! —Se lamentaron Jabu y Ban. Algethi cerró los ojos, sufriendo también por esa pérdida valiosa.

—Es un Samsung G8 plus, todo mundo sabe que el agua no los daña.

Saga, que flotaba feliz de la vida, habló con tono tan obvio que hizo sentir mal a los tres invitados no bienvenidos. Kanon y Kagaho siguieron en lo suyo, nadando y salpicándose entre ellos, haciendo de cuenta que los tres visitantes no estaban allí. Ikki salió a flote a los pocos instantes, y volvió a sumergirse para recuperar el dichoso aparato y sus gafas. Cuando se asomó, siguió chateando tranquilamente mientras flotaba como boya a la deriva.

—Enano, toma fotos —propuso Kanon, que no paraba de salpicar debido a sus chapoteos, haciéndolo refunfuñar.

—Espera… deja termino de leer este mensaje —murmuró distraído. Tenía dificultades con eso, con las gafas y la pantalla mojada, le era difícil leer.

Saga supo al instante que Ikki estaba chateando con “ _el estúpido pedófilo roba hermanitos”_ , por lo que nadó hacia Ikki y le quitó el móvil.

—Deja de mensajear y juega con nosotros —canturreó, iniciando un juego perverso.

Los tres mayores rápidamente se ubicaron en distintos puntos de la piscina y decidieron jugar a los “ _tiritos_ ” usando el aparato como si se tratase de una pelota. Aquello hizo rabiar a Ikki, ya que nadaba y saltaba de un lado a otro, batallando para intentar recuperar su móvil, sin conseguirlo ni de asomo.

—¡Basta! ¡Devuélveme el teléfono! —gritó el menor, echándole agua en la cara a Saga.

—¡No te estás esforzando, enano! —Kanon reía a todo pulmón, entretenido con la rabieta de su primo.

—¡Dejen de joder, trío de imbéciles!

Todos estaban casi seguros que los alaridos de Ikki se escuchaban hasta en las profundidades del mismo infierno, detalle que los tenía sin cuidado alguno, de hecho incluso Jabu y compañía reían de buena gana por el juego y los comentarios de los mayores. Sin embargo, sin previo aviso, Aspros y Defteros aparecieron en un parpadeo, como si hubiesen sido invocados cual demonios. Jabu, Ban y Algethi dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás, deseando mimetizarse con el decorado del lugar.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes? —preguntó Aspros, claramente molesto. Defteros estaba igual, aunque se controlaba un poco mejor.

—Nada, papá, te juro que estábamos jugando —murmuró Saga al instante.

Kanon y Kagaho estaban sumergidos hasta los ojos, como sapos, todo para que no los regañaran por el escándalo.

—Les recuerdo que tienen visitas, ¿qué manera de atenderlos es esta? —Defteros, miró a cada uno de sus hijos con seriedad y negó—. ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Salgan de la piscina a la de ya!

Los cuatro chapotearon hacia la orilla como posesos mientras los gemelos los regañaban por descorteses, y en el caso de Ikki por meterse a nadar con ropa y las gafas. Refunfuñando consiguió quitarle el móvil a Saga, y en un parpadeo entraron corriendo para tomar un baño y vestirse apropiadamente, ya que de cualquier forma tenían planeado ir a la feria.

Por su cuenta, los visitantes se sentían más miserables que cuando entraron a esa casa, porque anhelaban tener una vida así de fantástica y despreocupada para ellos. Sin saber qué hacer, se quedaron quietos en sus lugares, pidiéndole a los dioses que los mayores no los notaran.

—Pasen a la sala, jovencitos.

Los tres acataron la casi orden de Défteros y en completo silencio lo siguieron al lugar mencionado, ante la mirada inquisidora de Aspros.


	46. Capítulo 45 — Donnybrook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos van a la feria en compañía de los bullyies del instituto.
> 
> Aspros deja en claro su opinión respecto a Radamanthys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!  
> El capítulo contiene leve lime. Si no es de tu agrado ese tipo de lecturas, recomiendo discreción.

Desgranando cortesía, Defteros llevó a los tres muchachos a la sala familiar, donde les ofreció bocadillos y bebidas, mientras esperaba a que sus hijos se alistaran. Sin otra opción, al galeno le tocó hacerle compañía a los estudiantes cohibidos.

Rápidamente descubrió detalles que no pasaban desapercibidos para nadie, mucho menos para él que era observador y analítico en extremo. Ban era el más sociable y suelto para hablar, Jabu un fanfarrón fantasioso de primera y Algethi un chico raro que no le dio buena espina.

El primero en asomarse a la sala fue Ikki, casi media hora después. El chico iba distraído, con la mirada puesta en la pantalla del móvil, ocupado en responder un mensaje. En ese momento, Defteros aprovechó para salir de allí dispuesto a buscar a Aspros. Debían hablar con sus hijos mayores.

—Pueden encender el televisor si quieren —murmuró Ikki, quien sin despegar la mirada del aparato se tendió en uno de los sillones.

Los tres muchachos se miraron entre ellos y se alzaron de hombros. La idea era genial, pero ellos no sabían donde estaba el control remoto de ese casi cine. Desempeñando su mejor papel de macetas, Jabu y los otros dos se dedicaron a observar a Ikki.

A los cinco minutos, sonó el timbre de la mansión. Jabu le dijo a Ikki que fuera a atender la puerta, pero el chico solo asintió. Ban también lo comentó, recibiendo una floritura con la mano junto a un murmullo indescifrable. En ese momento, Eo e Isaac hicieron acto de presencia, seguidos de Pharaoh. Los recién llegados miraron con seriedad a los chicos y le cayeron encima a Ikki.

—Infeliz, desde que tienes  _yasabesqué_  nos abandonaste. Eres un pésimo amigo —reprochó Eo, haciendo reír a Ikki.

—No es mi intención, ya les dije cuales son las reglas que debo cumplir... no me queda tiempo ni para respirar —murmuró Ikki, que seguía con la mirada puesta en el móvil.

En verdad quería que Radamanthys lo acompañara a la feria, pero el rubio estaba empecinado en llevarlo a conocer a su hermano menor. Vaya dilema. Ikki quería conocer a Mine, pero también quería atascarse de dulces.

—¡Perdón, señor ocupadísimo! ¡Ni el presidente Putin tiene una agenda tan saturada como la tuya!

Isaac fue burlón al momento de hablar, mientras tranquilamente buscaba el control remoto, al dar con el mismo encendió el televisor junto al PS4.

—¡Muero de sed! —Se quejó Pharaoh, haciendo un puchero de lo más divertido.

Sin esperar respuesta, el egipcio se puso de pie y salió rumbo a la cocina. De inmediato, Eo le siguió los pasos argumentando que quería picar algo.

—Dime que los estimados al menos comparten kikos —soltó Ikki, refiriéndose a la conquista de Eo. Por kikos se refería a besos.

—Nada de nada. Te confieso que admiro la perseverancia de  _Patán_ , el  _Gato Loco_  no le pasa bola... parece no enterarse de lo que sucede.  
  
En un acuerdo silencioso, debido a las visitas, optaron hablar en clave, refiriéndose a Eo y a Pharaoh respectivamente.

—El par de animales necesitan ayuda.

—Que no sea la tuya, querido, que de  _veterinario_  te mueres de hambre.

Isaac empezó a reír entre dientes, haciendo bufar a Ikki, dado que él se consideraba un buen celestino. Además consideraba que Eo y Pharaoh hacían una pareja estupenda.

Algethi y Ban intercambiaron miradas y negaron en silencio. Era obvio que esos estaban hablando en código, y ellos no captaron nada. Jabu suspiró, mirando con deseo el joystick libre de la consola. Quería jugar, pero no tenía nada de confianza con Isaac ni con el dueño de la casa.

La incomodidad de esos tres, en esa casa, aumentaba al paso de los segundos; la cual llegó al límite cuando Milo, Camus, Aphrodite, Aioria y Regulus hicieron acto de presencia.

Los muchachos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, llenando de escándalo y risas el sobrio lugar. A excepción de Camus, todos fueron confianzudos al saludar a Aspros y a Defteros. Kagaho y los gemelos, entraron a la sala seguidos de Pharaoh y Eo. Los primeros tres cargaban caras largas y miradas sombrías, aunque al ver a los demás se obligaron a sonreír y mostrarse despreocupados. Isaac y Eo les preguntaron, por medio de señas, lo que les ocurría. Kanon no dudó en llevarlos a otra estancia, para explicarles todo. Pharaoh al ver que Ikki seguía ocupado con el teléfono, optó por seguirlos.

Entre tanto, los recién llegados paseaban por el lugar como si estuviesen en su propia casa. Camus alzó la ceja al ver a Ban y compañía, por lo que decidió salir al jardín de enfrente en compañía de Aphrodite. Milo y Aioria, acapararon los joysticks y siguieron con la partida que Isaac dejó abandonada, mientras Regulus se tiró en uno de los sillones disponibles a mirar el juego de su hermano. Kagaho y Saga salieron de la sala casi de inmediato. Se les notaba molestos, por lo que Milo y Aioria, que los conocían bien, decidieron no preguntarles nada.

Cuando llegó la hora pactada, Aioria le envió un mensaje a Mu para preguntar por su paradero, Milo hizo lo mismo con Tenma. Ambos chicos prometieron juntarse en la feria.

—Vamos. Tenma y Mu nos esperan allá —canturreó Milo de buen talante, mientras se dirigía a la salida y se despedía de Aspros y Defteros a gritos, seguido de los demás.

Jabu, Ban y Algethi, hasta ese instante cayeron en una conclusión: eran los únicos que no tenían auto.

—No se preocupen, Milo los lleva —soltó Saga cuando ellos mencionaron su dilema.

Ese era el castigo del griego por invitarlos.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

La feria era popular, plagada de música variada, luces multicolores, todo tipo de juegos, puestos de comida y un sinfín de variedades para gastar el tiempo. Siempre la ubicaban al lado del lago que estaba a la salida de la ciudad yendo por el norte. Era un espacio amplio, que no colindaba con nada, lo que le daba oportunidad de no afectar a nadie con su ruido alegre.

Los chicos fueron llegando de a poco, cada uno con sus autos, a diferencia de los Giorgatos, que por ese día, viajaron en la Mercedes Benz G550 4x4 Squared V8 burdeos de Defteros, por órdenes de Aspros. En cuanto todos estacionaron sus autos, se juntaron en la entrada del estacionamiento para hacer planes, como era su costumbre. Allí los esperaba Tenma y Sui.

Gracias a la insistencia de Sui y Youma, Tenma accedió ir a la feria. Ambos consideraban que el chico necesitaba despejar su mente, distraerse con algo distinto, para que así pudiera superar poco a poco la pérdida de Seiya. Además que no querían verlo enfermar con una depresión severa.

Todos saludaron a los muchachos, y tranquilamente avanzaron hacia las inmediaciones del lago, dado que estaban a punto de dar inicio los juegos artificiales con los que arrancaban las actividades.

Por el camino, Kanon consiguió un gracioso gorro afelpado de bufón, Isaac uno de calamar, Pharaoh uno de gato, Eo uno de tiburón y Regulus de detective. Kagaho se decantó por una bandana de colores negros y rojos, y Saga y Milo por un gorro de vikingo. Aioria no quiso nada. Ikki en cambio se hizo de varitas flexibles de neón, con las que se decoró las muñecas, cuello, frente y cintura.

Ban, Algethi y Jabu, decidieron no comprar nada, asegurando que lo harían después. Su efectivo no daba para esos gastos innecesarios y no querían quedar en evidencia delante de todos.

Justo antes de llegar, se encontraron con Mu, quien estaba acompañado de Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun y Sorrento. Los muchachos mordisqueaban manzanas caramelizadas, lo que despertó el antojo de Pharaoh, Eo, Ikki y Regulus.

—No te recomiendo comer eso, Peque, se te pegará en los frenillos —murmuró Saga, que no se despegaba de Ikki. Kanon y Kagaho asintieron y le revolvieron el pelo, prometiéndole que le comprarían algodón de azúcar.

Cargando con chucherías, todos encontraron un lugar donde acomodarse en manada, prestos a observar el espectáculo.

Para incomodidad de Camus, Hyoga se le pegó y no dudó en sentarse cerca de él, lo que le hizo chirriar los dientes. Milo fingió no notar eso, y siguió charlando con Saga, Aphrodite y Mu. El francés, que con su actitud fría ignoró a Hyoga, se dedicó a platicar con Kanon, debido a que era el que tenía más próximo.

Eo no soltó en ningún momento la mano de Pharaoh, mientras Isaac aprovechó para charlar con Sorrento. Tenma y Sui se sentaron cerca de los hermanos Antzas, lo que molestó a Ikki, dado que Kagaho era demasiado amable con el ruso. Aioria y su hermano esperaron a las luces en el cielo, mientras Shiryu y Shun charlaban de los distintos lugares que tenían para visitar y divertirse.

Ban, Jabu y Algethi, estaban a poca distancia, fingiendo participar en la charla de los muchachos, aunque hasta ese instante no habían soltado palabra ni siquiera entre ellos.

Cuando los fuegos artificiales dieron inicio, la mayoría pausó las pláticas, para soltar exclamaciones entusiastas. Todos estaban con la vista en el firmamento, por lo que no notaron que Alberich, Lune, Queen y Mime, pasaron cerca de allí, buscando un lugar donde acomodarse.

El espectáculo duró alrededor de media hora, lo que mantuvo enganchados a todos.

Tenma y Sui, aprovecharon el lugar para compartir besos y caricias melosas, haciéndose promesas de amor eterno por medio de susurros. Aphrodite, Kagaho e Ikki se dedicaron a responder los mensajes de sus respectivas parejas. Isaac pensó en robarle un beso a Sorrento, pero casi al instante se olvidó de la idea. Eo fue un poco más valiente, sin pensarlo mucho se aventuró, acercando con lentitud su rostro al de Pharaoh, para tantear terreno, pero sus intenciones murieron gracias a la pregunta del egipcio.

—¿Qué te pasa en el cuello?, ¿tienes tortícolis?

El chico moreno parpadeó dos veces, e impulsado por su buena fe, posó los dedos en la curvatura del cuello y hombros de Eo y empezó a darle un masaje inexperto.

—Sí, Pharaoh... tengo tortícolis —aceptó a escasos centímetros de los labios ajenos.

—¿Alguien ha tenido noticias de Bud? —preguntó Ikki a nadie en particular.

Quienes le prestaron atención, alzaron los hombros y aseguraron no saber nada del muchacho, que desde que su hermano desapareció no se presentaba a estudiar. Ikki le había enviado varios mensajes e incluso lo fue a buscar a su casa en varias ocasiones, pero el chico no respondía y cada vez que llegó nadie le atendió.

Suspirando Ikki le envió otro mensaje, pidiéndole juntarse con él para charlar. Por su cuenta, Aphrodite le hacía señas a uno de sus compañeros, coqueteándole con descaro, quien no tenía líos en seguirle el rollo.

Hyoga era punto aparte. El rubio estaba desesperado porque no conseguía la atención de Camus, todo por culpa de Kanon, a quien miraba con rencor. Necesitaba compartir sus penas con alguien, debido a que su vida era un infierno desde que se mudó a la casa de Perseo. Shiryu y Shun no eran opción, pues estaba seguro que se negarían a guardar su secreto. Debido a sus temores absurdos, nadie podía saber que el novio de su padre lo trataba mal.

Cuando los fuegos artificiales terminaron, los chicos alzaron el vuelo dispuestos a entretenerse con los distintos juegos. Al abandonar las inmediaciones de la playa del lago, vieron a Misty pasear de la mano al lado de un tipo de aspecto desagradable. Aphrodite le rezó algunas pestes y negó, asegurando que la " _gata de arrabal_ " era tan vulgar que hasta sus gustos eran pésimos. Todos rieron de buena gana y decidieron ignorar al pedante de primero.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Aspros se encontraba sin camisa, sentado en el sofá con la espalda pegada al apoyabrazos, las piernas abiertas y las manos ocupadas. Defteros estaba entre sus muslos, manteniendo la espalda acomodada en los fuertes pectorales, mientras su gemelo le hacía un masaje que necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al igual que Aspros, tampoco llevaba camisa.

—Pareces la pañoleta de un boy scout. Estás lleno de nudos —murmuró entrompando los labios.

—Las pañoletas solo llevan un nudo, y por lo regular es el gilwell o nudo cabeza de turco. También está el de la amistad, era el que yo usaba—corrigió Defteros, sonriendo divertido por ello.

—Que horror. Es imperdonable que Caín te haya arrastrado a esa secta de ñoños y raritos.

—De hecho todos íbamos a los boy scouts, hasta Cid y Manigoldo... tú eras el único bicho excluído.

Aspros rodó los ojos y bufó. Seguía sin sentir culpa ni pena por odiar a los boy scouts. Al contrario, era todo un orgullo saber que de adolescente no fue un rarito.

—A diferencia de todos ustedes, yo no era ñoño —murmuró iniciando un camino de besos por el cuello.

Defteros suspiró relajándose un poco más, descubriendo que en verdad necesitaba de aquello. Casi ronroneando, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, permitiéndole a su mente quedarse en blanco por breves instantes. Aspros continuó besando y mordisqueando el cuello y hombros, mientras sus manos viajaban por los costados, paseando sobre el abdomen marcado.

—¿Crees que está bien la decisión que tomamos? —preguntó de pronto.

Aspros detuvo las caricias con las que cosquilleaba por encima del ombligo y suspiró.

—No lo sé. Por una vez en mi vida no estoy seguro de hacer lo correcto... ahora mismo me gustaría que él estuviera aquí. Él sabría qué hacer.

Defteros torció los labios y asintió, concluyendo que pensaba igual que su amante de siempre.

—No quiero cometer una equivocación, Aspros. Están pasando muchas cosas en poco tiempo... y ya no tengo la seguridad de qué es lo mejor, o si estamos tomando decisiones correctas —confesó con tono apesadumbrado.

—No te sientas mal. Los hemos tratado y criado como a nuestros propios hijos, jamás han sido vistos de forma diferente o recibido maltrato, estoy seguro que Cain estaría feliz con nuestro trabajo. —Aspros habló convencido, aunque tenía sus dudas en cuanto a resultados.

Defteros suspiró, permitiéndole a sus dedos tamborilear sobre su abdomen desnudo. Su mente le daba vueltas al mismo tema una y otra vez, pensando si buscar una alternativa era lo mejor.

—Pero me molesta el embarazo de Kagaho, es demasiado joven para atarse a esa responsabilidad. Me fastidia la presencia constante de Radamanthys, el desgraciado supo envolver al Peque. Me crispa los nervios el tal Aiacos, es un fantoche sin gracia... y me preocupa...

—Lo sé, te comprendo, Aspros —susurró Defteros apenas ladeando la cabeza, la que mantenía apoyada en el hombro del mayor—. Siento lo mismo que tú, pero no tengo idea de cómo solucionar nada de eso. Tanto Kagaho como Ikki están entusiasmados con los imbéciles que escogieron, declararles la guerra sería una estupidez... recuerda lo que pasó con Caín y papá.

—Sí, pero las medidas extremas a veces son necesarias.

—No pienso echar a la calle a ninguno de los dos —aclaró Defteros con tono vehemente. Esa idea era un imposible.

—Eso no está entre mis opciones, ellos son mis hijos; pero sí que podemos mandar a la mierda a Radamanthys y a Aiacos. Con esos bultos fuera del camino todo estará mejor.

—Ikki y Kagaho no estarán conformes con eso. Recuerda que Caín prefirió abandonar la casa para estar con Bennu.

El gemelo mayor bufó exasperado. La panorámica que tenían en ese momento no era nada alentadora.

—Y la próxima semana tendremos a Aiacos viviendo aquí... ni siquiera sé quién demonios es, de dónde viene, qué pretende además de fornicar con nuestro niño... ¡Es un maldito buitre trepador desconocido! —Aspros gruñó, y Defteros tuvo que darle un golpe para que dejara de pellizcar su cintura. El mayor se disculpó por el arranque y resopló—. Esto será un manicomio. Estoy a un tris de mandar a investigar a Aiacos, seguro encuentro algo en su pasado que me ayude a despacharlo.

—No es opción, Aspros. A Cain siempre le dolió que nuestros padres hicieran eso con Bennu —murmuró con tristeza.

—Porque Caín era un sentimental de primera categoría, además el demente empalagoso se encargó de investigar a Bennu por sus propios medios.

—Caín no hizo eso, Aspros.

—Claro que sí. Caín se dedicó a interrogar al pobre tipo durante dos años cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

—Caín solo charlaba con él, Aspros. Deja de tergiversar las cosas como maniático.

Defteros, a modo de regaño, le dio un pellizco en la cara interna del muslo que hizo gritar al mayor.

—¡Si hasta lo alimentaba como si se tratara de un gato callejero!

—Caín era amable con Bennu.Y el punto es que la investigación no es opción. Fin del asunto. —Cortó el moreno, dando por finalizada la discusión.

—Está bien. Será como tú quieras... así que ayuda a Aiacos con la mudanza —dijo Aspros con tono molesto.

Defteros sonrió, pensando que el idiota estaba haciendo berrinche absurdo.

—Y lo haré con mucho gusto.

—Te detesto, Deft.

Antes que Defteros contraatacara, el muchacho del servicio se asomó para informar que Radamanthys estaba en el porche. Aspros gruñó como animal y Defteros tuvo que recordarle el trato. Con una sonrisa amable, el moreno le indicó que lo dejara pasar, y de inmediato se puso de pie. Ninguno de los dos gemelos se preocupó en buscar sus camisas, el clima era fresco y andar con el torso desnudo era cómodo.

Radamanthys entró a la sala con expresión seria, y del mismo modo saludó a sus suegros, quienes le indicaron que tomara asiento.

—¿Cómo salieron los resultados de Ikki? —Radamanthys fue directo al grano, tanto así que rechazó con cortesía el whiskey que Aspros le ofreció.

—Ikki padece de hipotensión, debido a una bradicardia y una anemia leve. Por el momento le cambiaron la dieta, le prescribieron vitaminas y hierro —informó Aspros—. No es necesario que lleve marcapasos; sin embargo; recomendaron mantenerlo bajo control constante y que no se exceda en sus actividades.

Radamanthys captó poco de aquello, salvo por lo de la anemia, aunque supuso que el asunto era serio por la mención del marcapasos.

—¿Qué es eso de bradicardia? —preguntó sin pena alguna.

—Es una baja frecuencia cardíaca. Eso quiere decir que el corazón de Ikki late demasiado despacio, menos de sesenta veces por minuto. Ésta afección es común, sobre todo en personas jóvenes, delgadas y que practican deportes. En la mayoría de los casos no presenta síntomas y ningún tipo de complicaciones —explicó Defteros—. Con los cuidados apropiados, Ikki estará bien.

—¿Él ya lo sabe?

—No —respondieron al unísono.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que se deprima ni se sienta diferente o incapaz. —Fue Aspros quien respondió, tajante en su decisión.

—Supongo entonces que las recomendaciones son las mismas de ayer, ¿o me equivoco?

—Es correcto, además te recomiendo mantener dulces o chocolates a la mano. Sus hermanos y algunos de sus amigos ya están informados al respecto —dijo Defteros, con un leve asentimiento—. El lunes hablaré con las autoridades del instituto.

Radamanthys suspiró, pensando que el par de gemelos estaban equivocados con esa decisión. En su opinión, era mejor que Ikki supiera de eso, para que se cuidara apropiadamente en lugar de tener hermanos, amigos, padres y maestros haciendo de niñeros y guardaespaldas.

—Por cierto, debido a la afección cardíaca, es recomendable que el pequeño no tenga relaciones sexuales. A partir de ahora tendrás que amarrarte el pene —añadió Aspros, sin ocultar su sonrisa de chacal.

Radamanthys ladeó la cabeza y bufó. Aspros era un grandísimo imbécil. Siendo sincero, soportaba un poco mejor a Defteros.

—Esa medida se toma tras una operación a corazón abierto o trasplante del mismo, además, según ustedes, el asunto no es grave... y a Ikki le parecerá extraño que lo rechace sin ninguna razón válida. ¿No se supone que no debe enterarse? —Radamanthys alzó el mentón, mirando desafiante a Aspros—. Aunque te niegues a creerlo, no soy idiota como te piensas.

—No te imaginas cuanto voy a disfrutar hundirte el día que Ikki decida cortar contigo —siseó Aspros.

Defteros rodó los ojos por la actitud de su gemelo, Aspros se estaba pasando por el arco del triunfo el trato acordado. Radamanthys se vio obligado a morderse la lengua; y es que mencionar que Kagaho, la única razón por la que podía cortarlo, ya no estaba interesado en follar con Ikki; no era la mejor respuesta.

—Si no tienen nada más que decir, me retiro —anunció poniéndose de pie.

—Lárgate, y si no vuelves nunca más, mejor para mí —espetó Aspros. Defteros suspiró resignado.

—No te prometo eso.

En cuanto el oficial salió de la estancia, Aspros lanzó con rabia el vaso de whiskey en la chimenea encendida, avivando aún más el fuego.

—Eso... provoca un incendio, hermanito, es lo que necesitamos ahora mismo —murmuró Defteros mientras se frotaba las sienes.

—¡No soporto a ese imbécil! —bramó el gemelo.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Decidirse por un juego fue difícil. Los gustos distintos se hicieron presentes.

Sui le pidió a Tenma dar una vuelta en la enorme noria multicolor, argumentando que era algo romántico. Aphrodite también se apuntó con el juego, arrastrando a Aioria consigo. Regulus aseguró que iría al tiro al blanco, donde se encontró con Alone y Misty, sus compañeros de grado.

Ikki, Eo, Isaac, Pharaoh, Kanon, Algethi y Milo, decidieron ir a los autos chocones, para tortura de Kagaho, quien no se subió por razones obvias. Camus y Mu, fueron a dar una vuelta en el carrusel, mientras Saga decidió ir a hacer fila para poder subir a la montaña rusa, seguido de Jabu y Ban. No era tan grande como le hubiese gustado, pero se conformó con lo que había. Shun, Sorrento, Shiryu y Hyoga, se dedicaron a vagar buscando algo con qué entretenerse.

Gracias a la multitud, filas interminables e inquietud de algunos, el grupito terminó dispersado. A nadie le preocupó ese detalle, total podían comunicarse por medio del móvil. Relajados y entretenidos, continuaron con el paseo tranquilo, realmente felices con la idea de disfrutar de cada una de las distintas atracciones.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Aphrodite y Aioria, ocuparon su puesto en la noria, asegurándose de pagar extra para que no permitieran ingresar a nadie más en la cabina que era para cuatro personas.

Necesitaban algo de privacidad.

Entusiasmados por la coquetería mutua, iniciaron los besos fogosos que pronto dieron lugar a caricias atrevidas por parte de ambos. Los dos pares de manos recorrían todo a su paso, colándose dentro de la ropa, prestos a palpar piel. Sus labios inquietos y lenguas curiosas, exploraban con entusiasmos las cavidades ajenas, provocando que la calentura y el deseo se hicieran presentes con fuerza.

—Apresúrate, Aioria, recuerda que tenemos el tiempo contado —jadeó Aphrodite, que frotaba la entrepierna del mencionado por encima de la tela del pantalón.

Aioria gruñó por la satisfacción, asintiendo una vez, presto a conseguir su rapidín en tiempo record.

En otra de las cabinas de la noria, Tenma y Sui compartían algunos besos melosos tomados de la mano, ignorando a la pareja de señores que los acompañaba. No les importaba su presencia, para ellos, el mundo y el universo entero estaba reducido en las miradas ajenas. Susurrando cuanto se querían, por momentos desplazaban su atención al paisaje que les otorgaba la noria. Afortunadamente las vueltas eran algo lentas, por lo que tenían más tiempo para compartir y despejar sus mentes.

En los autos chocones, los chicos gritaban como dementes mientras se estrellaban sin pena alguna. Ikki, Eo, Isaac, Pharaoh y Kanon, hicieron de Milo su víctima, por lo que el pobre griego hacía lo posible por huir y chocar contra los dementes que parecían querer aplastarlo. Las bromas, gritos y risas, destacaron en el lugar, llamando la atención de varios de los visitantes.

—¡Todos contra Criquet! —chilló Kanon, quien terminó chocando contra Isaac.

—¡Idiota, yo no soy Criquet! —Se quejó el finés.

—Es verdad, él es Calamardo Tentáculos. —Les gritó Ikki, que por intentar chocar a Milo, terminó chocando el costado de Pharaoh.

—¡No! ¡Tiraste mis palomitas!

Pharaoh se lamentó por la pérdida de su comida, y en venganza chocó a Eo, haciendo reír a los demás. Solo a Pharaoh se le podía ocurrir subir a ese juego con comida.

—¡¿Pero porqué me chocas a mi?!

—Porque tenía que desquitarme con alguien.

No conforme, Pharaoh siguió chocando al chileno una y otra vez, hasta que Kanon lo chocó por un costado.

Algethi chocaba a quien se cruzara en su camino, riendo a todo pulmón por el estúpido juego. Nunca antes se había interesado en asistir a la feria, porque lo consideraba absurdo y una pérdida de tiempo, a pesar de la insistencia de su padre. Ahora, que por fin se había animado, reconocía que era divertido.

Sin pena, chocó a Kanon, Milo, Ikki y Pharaoh, sin que los chicos lo vieran mal. Por el contrario, también fue chocado por ellos y otros de los jugadores que habían en el lugar. Cuando la alarma sonó, un segundo antes que la energía de los vehículos muriera, todos abandonaron sus carritos dispuestos a buscar otro lugar para divertirse.

Eo invitó a Pharaoh al carrusel, enganchando al chico al prometerle que le compraría más palomitas. Pharaoh aceptó entusiasmado con la idea. Isaac dispuso ir a buscar a Sorrento, ya que tenía la oportunidad de conquistarlo entre juegos. Milo y Kanon decidieron ir al kamikaze, y Algethi pensó que era buena idea seguir a esos dos, ya que no tenía idea de qué se trataba ese juego.

Ikki rápidamente se apuntó con el kamikaze, pero Kagaho y Kanon le prohibieron usar dicho juego, iniciando con ello una discusión con el menor.

—¿Pero por qué? No tiene nada de malo, además ya me he subido antes —argumentó cruzado de brazos.

—No me importa, no puedes y ya —determinó Kanon, que le habló serio y tajante. Algo inusual en él.

—¡No es justo, Nessy!

—Entiende que no, Peque. Mejor quédate conmigo, yo tampoco puedo subir allí —dijo Kagaho, abrazándolo de los hombros.

—Eres tú el que está empollando, no yo —susurró enfurruñado.

—Ya te dije que no, Ikki. Si no haces caso, llamaré a papá para que venga por ti.

Con eso Kanon dio por finalizada la discusión, y se acercó a Milo y Algethi para hacer la fila que le permitiría subir a la dichosa atracción.

Ikki apretó los labios, sintiéndose realmente dolido con Kanon. De sus primos, era justamente Kanon el más allegado, permisivo y cariñoso con él. Desde pequeño, el gemelo solía cuidarlo, atascarlo de galletas y contarle cuentos inventados, con la intención de distraerlo para que no llorara por sus padres.

—Voy a llamar a mi papá para que venga por mi —resolvió buscando el móvil, intentando ocultar lo mal que le hizo sentir el trato de Kanon.

Estaba lejos de llorar o hacer una rabieta, pero sí era evidente que le había quedado desazón.

—No te pongas así, Peque. Vamos al tiro al blanco.

Sin esperar respuesta de Ikki, Kagaho lo arrastró consigo a dichos juegos, a sabiendas que eso también lo iba a entretener.

Ni Kanon, Kagaho o Saga, estaban seguros si los juegos mecánicos de velocidad y vértigo eran peligrosos para la salud de Ikki, por lo que acordaron no permitirle subir a ninguno. Sabían que esa era una tarea difícil, porque de ellos cuatro el menor era quien casi nunca recibía negativas.

Charlando de sus planes con Aiacos, Kagaho distrajo a su hermano mientras caminaban por el lugar. Ikki se interesó en el asunto sin poner pegas, dejando en el olvido el " _maltrato horrible_ " de Kanon.

—¿En serio Proctor se mudará a casa? —preguntó fingiendo sorpresa en sus enormes ojos azules.

Entre chistes absurdos, Aiacos ya le había dado el chisme, asegurando que serían vecinos de dormitorios en pocos días.

—Sí, Peque, Aiacos vivirá con nosotros, al menos en lo que termina este año escolar y nace el bebé —respondió con su típica expresión seria—. ¿Tú qué opinas de eso? ¿te molesta la idea?

Kagaho no era precisamente despistado. Ya había notado que, curiosamente, Ikki aceptó sin pegas a Aiacos. De hecho era el único de la familia Giorgatos que no lo odiaba o le tiraba mala vibra. Contra todo pronóstico lo aceptaba muy bien... demasiado bien.

—Por mi no hay problema, me gusta mucho la idea al decir verdad... digo, es tu pareja y el papá del bebé. Además así aprovechamos para conocerlo un poco mejor —respondió tranquilo.

—¿Te agrada Aiacos, Peque?

No dudaba de Ikki, sabía que era imposible que se fijara en Aiacos, pero le seguía pareciendo extraño. En un principio pensó que al presentar a Aiacos, Ikki sería el más celoso dada su forma de ser y apego hacia él. Por el contrario, resultó ser Saga el enemigo declarado de su pareja.

—Es un idiota, pero lo acepto si te hace feliz. Eso sí, el día que te haga sufrir, prometo que le meteré a  _Lucille_  en el culo —juró con solemnidad.

Kagaho empezó a reír entre dientes, divertido por la idea escabrosa de su hermanito.

—¿Y tú, estás de acuerdo con todo?... ¿En verdad quieres a Aiacos y al bebé?

Kagaho torció los labios y se quedó pensando por unos instantes.

Asegurar que amaba a Aiacos con locura, hubiese sido una enorme mentira; sin embargo; reconocía que el tiempo que compartía con él era agradable. A su lado se sentía cómodo, como si tuviese todo lo que nunca pensó que necesitaba. Reconocer eso abiertamente, le aterraba a la vez que le hacía sentir bien.

—Me siento a gusto con Aiacos... es extraño, ¿sabes? Por ratos siento que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, que me complementa como nadie más lo hará, y al rato me dan ganas de ahorcarlo y tirar su cadáver en un basurero —confesó por fin, abrazando de los hombros al menor—. La idea del bebé me asusta, siento que no estoy preparado, pero... creo que es mi deber asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, y estoy seguro que es la mejor decisión.

—Quiere decir que estás bien con todo esto —concluyó Ikki con una sonrisa suave. Kagaho correspondió al gesto y asintió.

Cuando llegaron al tiro al blanco, gracias a cuatro tiros acertados de cinco, Ikki se ganó un gracioso peluche de pollo amarillo. La cosa era redonda, llevaba un disfraz ridículo de oso panda y era demasiado adorable. Al mayor le pareció extraño que el chico se decantara por ese premio, pues habían mejores objetos para escoger.

—Es para el bebé. Yo seré su tío favorito —dijo al entregárselo a Kagaho.

El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido, y aceptó el obsequio inesperado, antes de abrazar a su hermano con fuerza.

—Te lo agradezco, Peque, y claro que serás su tío favorito —murmuró conmovido.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

Luego de dar un par de vueltas en el carrusel, Camus y Mu fueron a buscar otra atracción en lo que coincidían nuevamente con alguno de sus compañeros. A medio camino, ambos terminaron dando un paseo por la casa de los espejos, no por gusto, sino porque el francés sostuvo del brazo a Mu y lo arrastró hacia allí sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

A Mu le pareció por demás extraña la reacción del taheño, pero no mencionó nada en un principio, ya que por momento tuvo la impresión de que Camus estaba enfadado.

—Disculpa mi exabrupto al tirar de tí de esa manera, Mu.

—No te preocupes, supongo que tuviste tus razones. —Le sonrió alzándose de hombros—. Aunque admito que me pareció extraño tu proceder.

Camus permaneció en silencio por incontables segundos, mirando distraídamente su propio reflejo distorsionado en uno de los espejos "mágicos". Lucir gordito y bajito era divertido.

—No quiero que Hyoga se me pegue, en verdad estoy harto de él —confesó con tono gélido y expresión seria.

Su acompañante alzó los arcos ciliares, echando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que asintió al comprender el dilema del francés.

—No sabía que Hyoga estaba interesado en ti. Desde el año pasado su objeto de interés es Kagaho —mencionó negando una sola vez.

Hyoga no le desagrada, pero tampoco lo comprendía. A gusto de Mu, el hijo del profesor Albiore era demasiado obstinado, fantasioso y un tanto peligroso para él mismo y los demás. Por salud mental prefería mantener la distancia con el mestizo.

—Desde el día que fuimos al entierro de Jacob no para de acosarme.

Con su seriedad usual y tono tranquilo, le narró los problemas que le había ocasionado con Milo e incluso con Sturt. Mu asintió tomando nota de todo, sin mostrar sorpresa alguna por el proceder de Hyoga.

—Deberías hablar con el profesor Albiore, Camus —aconsejó sintiéndose apenado por la situación de ambos estudiantes—. Él es muy comprensivo, es seguro que te escuchará y buscará la manera de ayudarte.

—Lo que no quiero es crear más problemas, Mu. Tú no te imaginas cómo es mi padre, y si él se llega a enterar de esto, seguro me saca del instituto.

Camus ya se había planteado la idea de dar parte a la dirección y al profesor, pues le fastidiaba lo encajoso que era Hyoga, mas estaba seguro que Shion terminaría por llamar a su padre. Dégel era demasiado severo y estricto para soportar ese tipo de problemas absurdos, y si se enteraba que el causante del problema era el hijo de uno de los docentes, era seguro que no dudaría en enviarlo a otro instituto.

—Entonces sigue manteniendo la distancia con él. Hyoga... es propenso a meterse en problemas grandes. Antes de que tú entraras a estudiar, tuvo un problema grandísimo, porque estaba empeñando en conquistar a Kagaho. Provocó que él golpeara a su hermano; Kagaho, Aioria y Kanon estuvieron a un paso de ser expulsados y el profesor Albiore a punto de ser despedido.

El francés bufó y negó un par de veces. No sabía nada del asunto, pues además que no le gustaba inmiscuirse en chismes, cuando él se presentó en el instituto, todos tenían prohibido mencionar el tema.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente, Mu?

El mencionado suspiró largo, pensando si era correcto decirle lo ocurrido. Por un momento mantuvo su mirada puesta en los reflejos de los distintos espejos, a medida que avanzaban, hasta que decidió que lo mejor era que Camus estuviera advertido. No quería imaginar a su padre lidiando con otro problema de esa magnitud, no le gustaba verlo preocupado, y sabía que tenía suficientes líos encima como para añadirle uno más. Además era lo mejor tanto para Camus como para Hyoga.

—Si te digo esto, no es para que veas mal a Hyoga, es porque quiero que comprendas que él parece no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. —Empezó por explicar—. A principio de año, decidimos ir al cine...

A paso tranquilo ambos continuaron el recorrido, ajenos a todo a su alrededor mientras Mu le narraba lo sucedido en los baños. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a unas carpas donde habían exhibiciones de arte folclórico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria  
> Lucille: Es el bate de baseball de Negan, de la serie The Walking Dead. Ikki tiene una réplica exacta, dado que es fan de la serie.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por su lectura~


End file.
